Ainu corma od Gleichgewicht der Welt
by Chibi Shiina
Summary: Kurzinhaltsangaben fallen mir immer etwas schwer, deshalb Versuch ich es Mal so: Eine unkonventionelle Herr der Ringe FF die immer komplexer wird, je länger sie dauert. - ACHTUNG - Zur Zeit auf Eis gelegt ! - Keine Fortsetzung in nächster Zeit ...
1. Einleitende Worte

ACHTUNG 

SPOILER

Nur lesen, wenn ihr die gesamte Story von "Der Herr der Ringe" kennt, sonst wird euch unter Umständendie Spannung geraubt!

SPOILER

ACHTUNG

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Autorin: ChibiPool á ChibiShiina, im Moment 22 Jahre

Titel der Story: "Ainu Corma" (elbisch) od. "Gleichgewicht der Welt!"

Angefangen: 13.09.2003 (schreiben) > erster Post: 11.02.2004

Genre: Fantasy, reale Welt

Charas: Erfundene + aus den Büchern von Tolkien bereits bestehende

Eigentlicher Autor: J.R.R. Tolkien

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein paar kleine Worte von mir vorneweg:

Dies ist nicht meine erste Fanfiction, geschweige denn Geschichte, aber sehr wohl meine erste HdR-FF und ich muss sagen, es ist schwieriger zu HdR eine FF zu schreiben, als zu Anime/Manga...(was mein bisheriges Fachgebiet war! oder auch noch zum Teil ist wenn ich da so auf meine kleineren RPGs schaue...OO)

Ich muss zugeben, es war schwer zu Herr der Ringe, dem Simarillion(waah dieses Buch, ich wurde halb wahnsinnig beim lesen..."")und der kleine Hobbit noch eine FF zu entwickeln, die auch irgendwie noch Sinn ergibt. (Bei mir muss alles einen Sinn und einen tieferen Gedanken haben, sonst ists nicht richtig "")

Ich hab mich, wie ihr vermutlich schon erkannt habt, an den Büchern orientiert, aber ab und an gibts auch Stellen, da hab ich doch den Film zu Rate gezogen (Bezüglich Kleidung, Umgebung ectr.) Bei den Wegentfernungen richtete ich mich voll und ganz nach dem Atlas von Mittelerde. (War garnicht so einfach von Meilen in Kilometer umzurechnen... was vor allem fürdie Entfernungenzwischen Hobbingen, Bruchtal usw.wichtig is... ich kann sie janicht tagelang durch die Gegend latschen lassenohne dass sie jemals ankommen... naja näherbetrachtetkann ich das natürlich... aber es ergäbe natürlich wieder keinen Sinn... wobei wir wieder beim Kern derSache wären...grins) Die elbischen Begriffe hab ich alle aus dem Elbischen Wörterbuch entnommen (Jepp ich hab mich richtig in Unkosten gestürzt um alles so natugetreu darstellen zu können wie nur irgend möglich Wenn man schon so eine lange FF zu so einer langen Geschichte schreibt soll man sich verdammt nochmal auch ein bisschen an die gegebenen Umstände anpassen! - muss man natürlich nicht, ich möchte aber... oki?

Disclamer: Die Charas von Herrn Tolkien gehören ihm, leider, wie ich mit bedauern feststellen muss, denn die Hobbits hätte ich gerne für mich selbst gepachtet... aber nee... Tolkien war schneller... (Ja, ich bin einHobbit Fan, was dagegen?" nichts wirksames nehm ich an )

Nun noch eine kleine Warnung:

Auf gewissen Boards war ich dafür berüchtigt lange FFs zu schreiben, also wenn ihr euch darauf einlasst, dann macht euch auf eine ziemlich lange FF gefasst. (zz. sind es über 250 Seiten)Ich hab noch ne Menge vor mit den Figuren aus Herr der Ringe und meinem einen kleinen Hauptchara und den vielen Nebencharas die sich inzwischen auch schon entwickelt haben.

Nun allgemein etwas:

Die einzelnen Kapitelüberschriften sind japanisch mit den entsprechenden Übersetzungen, nur dass ihr nicht denkt das wäre elbisch oder so ... grins und die Geschichte habe ich inzwischen, weil sie so elend lang ist, in Bücher aufgeteilt. Das zweite Buch hat bereits begonnen, auf Chapter 37 unter Kapitel 36. Ich werde trotzdem fortlaufende Kapitel machen damit es nicht zu sehr verwirrt.

Jetzt noch ein klein bisschen was, und dann könnt ihr weiterklicken wenn ihr euch noch nicht abgeschreckt fühlt:

Das erste Kapitel ist so etwas, wie eine Einleitung, denn irgendwie muss ich doch den Charakter, den keiner ausser mir kennt irgendwie vorstellen und in die Story intregieren. Des weiteren bin ich euch für ellenlange Rewievs dankbar, denn nur so kann ich Fehler verbessern und sehen, ob ich etwas falsch mache, oder vielleicht sogar in die ganz Falsche Richtung hingehe, denn als Autor hat man meistens nicht so den Überblick oder die nötige Distanz, des weiteren schreib ich gerne so wie mir der Schnabel gewachsen is und achte dann natürlich hier und da nicht so genau auf Rechtschreibfehler (ich hab zz. keinen Betaleser, wers gerne tun will, der sei Begrüsst"" das einzige was ich als Gegenleistung anbieten kann ist dass derjenige/diejenige dann die jeweiligen Kapitel noch vor allen anderen lesen kann)

Bewerbungen bitte an: chibipoolyahoo.de Vielen Dank im voraus.

Viele dank dass ihr den ganzen Kram euch noch durchgelesen habt, aber es war ja doch hier und da noch etwas Informativ wichtiges dabei was euch ein Leid(t) Faden sein kann durch diese ellenlange Geschichte.

Also dann hab ich nur noch eines zu sagen: Viel Spass beim lesen

(Aktualisiert am 24.01.2006)


	2. michi mirai unbekannte Zukunft

**"... Gleichgewicht der Welt..." (Untertitel: "Ainu corma")**

_- Einleitung -_

**1 Buch Beginn und Lehrzeit**

**Kapitel 1.**

_michi mirai – unbekannte Zukunft_

Es war ein wunderbar warmer Sommertag. Ein wolkenloser, tiefblauer Himmel erstreckte sich über die ganze Stadt und die Köpfe der Menschen, die durch sie hindurchhasteten. Lau wehte eine kühle Briese um die Häuser und hinterließen bei allen, die es traf, ein angenehmes prickeln auf der Haut. In den Bäumen rauschte der Wind hindurch und wenn man still stehen blieb, konnte man es sogar hören, wenn nicht gerade ein eiliges Auto vorbeirauschte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen durchfluteten die Stadt und hinterließen an den Häusern lange Schatten, die sich über den schmalen Fußweg bis hinauf zur Straße erstreckten.

Wenn man nun über den Fußweg lief, wechselte es immer wieder von kühlem Schatten zu den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, wenn gerade kein Haus diese abhielt.

Doch die meisten Leute hatten kein Auge für die Schönheit des Sommers, die alles in ein buntes Licht eintauchen ließ, keine Zeit den Bäumen zu lauschen, kein Gespür für die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut. Sie hasteten vorbei, kaum das sie aufblickten, kaum dass sie ein nettes Wort übrig hätten. Keine Zeit, keine Zeit, keine Zeit!

Deshalb verstanden sie auch nicht, was dieses Mädchen dort tat. Es war einfach stehen geblieben, hatte den Kopf gen Himmel erhoben und ließ die Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nase kitzeln. Kopfschüttelnd rasten die Menschen ohne Zeit an ihr vorbei, ließen sie stehen, rempelten sie auch manchmal an, brummten dann entweder eine nicht mal ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung hervor, sagten gar nichts oder wurden sogar unfreundlich.

Doch dieses Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern glitt nun mit ihren Blick an den Bäumen zur Straßenseite empor, vorbei an den stinkenden Autos, die sie nicht weiter beachtete und betrachtete sich das Spiel der Blätter im Wind und horchte der sehr leisen Stimme des Baumes.

Ein lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Vogel hoch oben in den Wipfeln bemerkte, der nun sein Liedchen begann zu trällern. Zufrieden seufzte Feli, schulterte ihren Rucksack und lenkte langsam ihren Blick wieder herab auf das trostlose Steinpflaster des Fußweges. Schade nur, dass niemand mehr den Stimmen der Natur lauscht! dachte sie nun bedauernd und setzte langsam ihren Heimweg fort.

Heute in der Schule war es ihr sehr schwer gefallen überhaupt eine einzige Sekunde ruhig auf ihrem Platz zu sitzen und der Stimme des Lehrers zu lauschen. Sie hatte während des ganzen Tages wohl dreimal mehr nach draußen auf den Schulhof geschaut und das satte grün der Bäume betrachtet, als die hässlich-grüne Tafel da vorne an der Wand. Auch war sie dafür ermahnt worden, denn Lehreraugen lassen sich nicht täuschen. Feli hatte nur unbeeindruckt der Predigt des Lehrers gelauscht und dabei im Stillen gedacht, dass der Tag doch viel zu schön sei, um ihn in einem stickigen Klassenraum verbringen zu müssen.

Doch jetzt war die Schule aus und sie konnte sich endlich den restlichen Tag so schön machen wie es nur irgend ging. Und genau das tat sie in dem sie den Sommer in allen Zügen genoss. Ein leises Seufzen entglitt ihr, als sie daran dachte, dass diese bald herannahenden Sommerferien ihre letzten sein würden, denn danach würde nichts mehr so sein wie es einmal war…

Alles ändert sich im Leben! dachte Feli bedauernd und noch wusste oder ahnte sie nicht, wie Recht sie damit hatte…

Jetzt jedoch bog sie erstmal ab, Richtung Fußgängerzone, in der es um die Nachmittagszeit immer sehr voll und sehr hektisch zuging. Von überall her kamen Leute, hasteten in die Geschäfte, hasteten aus den Geschäften ohne sich nach links oder rechts umzusehen beladen mit endlosen Paketen, Umhängetaschen und Plastiktüten, in denen die vielen Einkäufe verstaut worden waren.

Lautes rufen und Geschrei rings herum ließ Feli zurückweichen und beiseite treten. Ganz anders als vorhin, konnte sie hier nicht einfach an einem der zahlreichen Bäume, die die Fußgängerzone säumten, stehen bleiben. Hier war das Gedrängel so groß, dass sie kaum Luft zum atmen bekam, geschweige denn ihren eigenen Gedanken noch lauschen konnte. So tat sie nun das, was sie meistens immer tat, wenn sie durch diese elende Fußgängerzone hindurch musste, sie griff herum, löste den Rucksack von ihren Schultern, zog ihn zu sich nach vorne und holte ihren Disk-Men hervor. Noch im gehen kramte sie die beiden Ohrstöpsel hervor und platzierte sie dort, wo sie im Moment gebraucht wurden. Dann stellte sie den Disk-Men auf ihr Lieblingslied ein, schulterte ihren Rucksack erneut und ging gemächlich ihres Weges, ohne noch etwas von dem Geschrei, der hektischen Zurufe oder dem ständigen Fußgetrappel über den Pflasterweg etwas mitzubekommen.

Erleichtert atmete Feli nun ein und aus während sie zu den klängen ihres Liedes leise den Wind spürte wie er durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare glitt und sie dabei immer wieder gegen ihre Wangen streichen ließ.

Die Sonnenstrahlen prickelten wieder auf der Haut und ließen sie sogar die anstehenden Hausaufgaben vergessen und das lernen für die Arbeit am nächsten Tag. Nichts sehnlicher wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick, als über ein weites Feld wandern zu können, nur die Sonne im Rücken, einem kleinen Pfad zu ihren Füßen, der sie gemächlich zu einem kleinen klaren, kalten Bach führen würde wo sie ihre müden Beine hineintauchen lassen konnte.

Hier in der Stadt gab es so was jedoch nicht, so musste Feli sich mit dem Gedanken und dem Wunsch danach abfinden. Fast konnte sie schon spüren wie der kalte Fluss ihre kleinen Zehen umspülte und alle ihre Sorgen mit sich tragen würde… weit weg, wo sie niemand mehr wieder finden würde, am allerwenigsten sie selbst…

Langsam wurde es ruhiger, Feli war im begriff die große Einkaufspassage hinter sich zu lassen und endlich in die ruhigeren Viertel einzutauchen. Schattenreicher, keine Frage, dafür aber auch viel Ruhiger und im Moment wünschte sich Feli nichts sehnlicher als Ruhe. Schließlich bog Feli nach Rechts in eine kleine Nebengasse ein. Die kleine Nebengasse durch die sie jeden Morgen und jeden Mittag hindurchwanderte. Sie würde bald zuhause sein, wo ihre Mutter und ihr kleiner Bruder mit dem Essen auf sie warten würden. Langsam verspürte Feli doch ein bisschen Hunger und sie machte sich daran ihre Tagträumereien ein bisschen beiseite zu schieben und schnell nach Hause zu kommen…


	3. kanjó Gefühl

**Kapitel 2.**

_kanjó - Gefühl_

Ihr Lieblingslied plätschert immer noch melodisch aus dem Disk-Men durch die Ohrstöpsel in ihren Kopf hinein, als sie mit einem Mal etwas hört…etwas das nicht zu diesem Lied gehört, etwas fremdes, und zugleich vertrautes…

Erstaunt blieb sie stehen, griff in ihren Rucksack hinein und schaltete den Disk-Men aus. Sogleich verstummte das Lied in ihren Ohren, jedoch konnte sie nun dieses andere Geräusch zuordnen. Es klang wie eine Stimme, die eine Sprache benutzte, die Feli noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben vernommen hatte. Es war keiner Sprache gleich, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Eine Mischung aus kristallklarem Gesang, leisem wispern und hauchdünner Bewegungen im Wind.

Es erinnerte sie an einen schönen Traum und an das aufwachen danach, wenn man sich noch halb an den Traum erinnert und einem so wunderbar warm ums Herz wird oder an Sonnenstrahlen auf einer Blumenwiese, oder den kristallklaren dahinplätschernden Fluss, über den Feli noch vor wenigen Sekunden nachgedacht hat.

Verwirrt nahm Feli nun die beiden Stöpsel aus ihren Ohren und schaute sich langsam um, doch niemand war hier, niemand war mit ihr in dieser kleinen Nebengasse.

Dort hinten konnte sie die vielen vorbeihastenden Menschen sehen und aus der ferne hören, doch der wispernde Gesang schien von ganz nahe zu kommen.

Was geht hier vor! dachte sie erstaunt und nicht ganz ohne Furcht dabei zu empfinden.

Langsam ließ sie nun ihre Ohrstöpsel in den Rucksack gleiten, das wispern verstummte nicht eine einzige Sekunde, nur kam es ihr jetzt lauter und drängender als vorhin vor.

Feli legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, starrte hoch in den tiefblauen Himmel, der über ihr sich zwischen den Häusern erstreckte, doch auch hier konnte sie nichts sehen.

Verwundert strich sie nun ihre Haare beiseite und klemmte sie Gedankenverloren hinter ihr Ohr, als sie mit einem mal ein drängendes Gefühl packt. Drängend und fordernd bemächtigte es sich Feli und ihrer Seele und ließ diese nicht mehr los.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, ohne überhaupt darüber nach zu denken, wandte sie nun ihren Kopf herum, die wispernde Stimme in ihren Gedanken wurde lauter und immer lauter, drängender, fordernder! Die kristallklare wispernde Stimme verwandelte sich langsam von einem lauen Wind zu einem tobenden Sturm und das wispern war einem zischen und tosen gewichen, das Feli so sehr mit Grauen erfasste, dass sie unwillkürlich begann zu frösteln und ihren Körper mit beiden Armen umschlang.

Doch mit einem Mal, als Feli ihren Blick nun endlich komplett herumgeführt hatte, verstummte der Sturm in ihren Gedanken und auch das mächtige und drängende Gefühl war jäh verschwunden. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen und flackernden Augenlidern erblickte sie nun einen kleinen Laden hier in der Nebengasse.

Erstaunt blinzelte Feli einmal mit den Augen, sah sich noch einmal nach links und rechts um bis ihr Blick erneut auf den kleinen Laden, nur knapp 5 Meter von ihr entfernt, hängen blieb.

„Was… geht hier vor!" raunt sie und trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen glitt ihr erneut ein frösteln über die Haut. Mit einem letzten reiben beider Hände über die nackten Oberarme löste sie diese nun und ließ sie wieder neben sich herunterhängen.

Seit wann hört man singende wispernde Stimmen mitten am Tage, die sich in einen tosenden Sturm verwandeln können und einem dann das Grauen den Rücken runterjagen lassen! Zumal sie erst verstummten, als sie diesen Laden entdeckt hatte. Was war hier in Gange? Wollte ihr jemand einen Schrecken einjagen? Wenn ja, war demjenigen das schon mal sehr gut gelungen! Aber wie hat derjenige es dann geschafft eine solche Stimme in ihren Kopf zu bekommen? Dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie erneut mit grauen weil sie darauf keine logische Erklärung hatte. Stattdessen ließ sie nun ihren Blick über das ebenso kleine Schild gleiten, dass dem Laden alle Ehre machte.

Antiquitäten stand da drauf und noch weiter: Sie suchen – wir finden!

Feli fand, das dass mal eine konkrete Aussage war und ein lächeln glitt ihr über den Mund, aber ob man hier wirklich alles fand was man suchte, glaubte sie keine einzige Sekunde.

Noch einmal schaute sie sich um. Diese kleine Nebengasse wurde selten durchlaufen und es wunderte sie doch etwas, dass dieser kleine Laden ausgerechnet hier eröffnete… hier stockten ihr die Gedanken und rissen jäh ab. Heiß wie ein Blitz glitt es ihr nun den Rücken hinauf. Heute Morgen, vor nicht mal 7 Stunden, als sie morgens auf dem Weg zur Schule war, hatte es diesen Laden hier noch gar nicht gegeben…! Warum fiel ihr das jetzt erst auf?

Sie blinzelte verwirrt und starrte auf die im Schaufenster aufgebahrten Antiquitäten. Sie schienen schon seit Jahren dort herumzuliegen. Eine dicke Staubsicht befand sich zwischen den Artefakten und dem sonstigen Kitsch. Auch die Farbe der großen Buchstaben, die den Laden als solches beschrieben, begann bereits abzublättern. Alles deutete darauf hin, als hätte es diesen Laden hier schon seit Jahren, nein vielleicht sogar schon seit Jahrzehnten gegeben! Aber heute Morgen war er noch nicht da gewesen, das wusste Feli ganz genau!

„Irgendetwas geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!" murmelte sie halblaut, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen und endlich etwas Vertrautes zu hören, nämlich ihre eigene Stimme…

Doch jetzt mit einem Mal begann sich der Himmel zu verfinstern. Feli blickte erschrocken auf und bemerkte, dass sich ein riesiger Schatten über die Häuser rings um sie herum begann auszubreiten. Ein drohender Schatten, der nicht von dieser Welt zu kommen schien…

Feli schlang wieder ihre Arme um ihren Körper und langsam begann sie von diesem komischen kleinen Laden auszuweichen. Grauen und Furcht packte sie nun wieder und sie wollte nur noch eines und das war nach Hause.

Doch kaum hatte sie überhaupt einen einzigen Schritt nach hinten getan, da ertönte in ihrem Kopf wieder diese leise kristallklare, wispernde aber dieses Mal fordernde Stimme.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen, sah sich wieder ängstlich um, schaute herüber zum Ausgang der Gasse, die Meilenweit entfernt zu sein schien… irgendwo dort hinten, wo noch ganz normal die Sonne schien und niemand Notiz von ihr oder von der Gasse zu nehmen schien.

Jedoch genau in diesem Augenblick, wo sie nun dem Ausgang der Gasse entgegen blickte, wurde die Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder lauter, fordernder, zischender und das mächtige Gefühl kehrte zurück. Dieses Gefühl zwang Feli nun dazu langsam ihren Kopf wieder in Richtung des Ladens zu drehen. Sie wollte nicht, aber irgendeine Macht, die zweifellos von diesem kleinen Laden ausging, zwang sie unbarmherzig dazu.

Kaum war nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Laden zugewandt, verschwand die Stimme aus ihrem Kopf, aber das Gefühl, dass sich gerade ihrer Bemächtigte, blieb dieses Mal bestehen… ja es zwang sie sogar dazu diesen einen gewonnenen Schritt wieder auf den Laden zuzugehen!

Hört auf! dachte Feli verzweifelt. Hört auf, wer immer dafür verantwortlich ist, aber ich werde Wahnsinnig! schrie sie nun in Gedanken gegen das mächtige Gefühl an, aber es nützte nichts.

Doch dann, mit einem Mal, wie aus heiterem Himmel verschwand Felis Furcht. Der dunkle Schatten, der sich über die Gasse gelegt hatte war schon längst weiter gezogen und nichts weitere als eine Erinnerung.

Dafür spürte Feli nun wieder ein neues Gefühl… ein Gefühl, wie als wenn sie gerufen wurde… von jemandem. Ganz dringend gerufen wurde und es durfte kein Aufschub geben. Sie kam sich nun vor als wenn sie in eine Art Trance versetzt wurde, in eine angenehme Trance … einem schönen Tagtraum gleich.

Warm und leicht umspülte sie nun dieses Gefühl, spülte die Furcht und das Grauen weit weg und ließ sie sogar erleichtert Aufatmen.

Nun tat sie nur noch eines, sie starrte auf die Ladentür, fixierte sie ohne es richtig zu bemerken und tat nun einen Schritt direkt darauf zu, und noch einen und noch einen.

Schließlich erreichte die Hand die Türklinke, legte sich leise darauf und drückte sie herunter. Ein leises Glockengeläut ertönte von der Tür, als Feli sie aufdrückte und langsam in die Dunkelheit des Ladens eintauchte…


	4. shoku anvertrauen

Hui, und so schnell kommen wir zum 3ten Kapitel Ich weiß, noch lässt nicht viel an Herr der Ringe erinnern, aber gebt der Story etwas Zeit, sich zu entwickeln. Ein Baby kann kurz nach der Geburt auch noch nicht sprechen, nicht laufen, nicht richtig sehen. Dass muss es alles lernen … mühsam… und gaaaanz langsam 

Dieser Kapitel enthält ein paar Verse, wie sie im laufe der Story immer mal wieder vorkommen werden. Ich muss zugeben, dabei hab ich mich sehr an dem ersten Buch „Die Gefährten" orientiert, und auch ein bisschen Wortlaut der Verse übernahm, aber ein gewisser Herr soll ja auch als solcher erkannt werden. Schade eigentlich, dass er nicht im Film auftauchte na wisst ihr schon wen ich meine?

Wenn nicht dann lest mal weiter:

…

**Kapitel 3.**

_shoku - anvertrauen_

Mit dem feinen Glockengeläut, das an der Tür angebracht worden war, erwachte Feli aus ihrem Tagtraum. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen wispern hinter ihr und erstaunt blickte sie sich nach der nun geschlossenen Tür um. Sie hatte niemals vor gehabt diesen Laden zu betreten, das war das letzte woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte.

Und danach…? Was war danach…? Nichts…

Danach stand sie jetzt hier in diesem seltsamen Laden. Von draußen schwappte helles Tageslicht herein, hier jedoch war es dunkel, finster und auch ein wenig schaurig. Durch Felis Körper glitt wieder ein eiskaltes Frösteln als sie langsam ihren Kopf drehte und in diese unwirkliche Dunkelheit hineinstarrte - und es wurde zurückgestarrt!

Unzählige Skulpturen, Artefakte, seltsame Figuren aus Stein, Ton, Lehm, Fell oder auch Metall starrten aus blassen, noch nie lebendig gewesenen Augen zurück.

Feli schluckte mühsam an ihrer festsitzenden Spucke in ihrem Gaumen, schlang die Arme wieder um ihren Körper und kaum spürbar atmete sie ein und aus.

Etwas seltsames ging hier vor sich, das spürte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und doch waren ihre Beine unfähig sich von der Stelle zu rühren, fast so als währen es keine Beine mehr, sondern Stämme und ihre Füße keine Füße sondern Wurzeln, tief in die Erde hinein gegrabene Wurzeln, die sich nie mehr von der Stelle rühren würden, wenn sich nicht einer fremden Kraft ihrer annimmt und sie in Stücke hackt!

Langsam schloss Feli nun ihre Augen, verschloss sie von diesen starren Blicken die sie förmlich zu durchbohren versuchten und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als endlich diesen Laden verlassen zu können.

Noch mit derselben Bewegung drehte sie ihren Kopf herum, versuchte ihn der Ladentür zuzuwenden und öffnete zugleich die Augen, als sich mit einem Mal etwas großes und dunkles zwischen sie und diese Tür drängte, mit einem einzigen Ruck und ohne das Feli es zuvor bemerkt hätte!

Erschrocken wich sie nun zurück, ihre Beine und Füße bewegten sich wieder wie von Geisterhand. Dazu hob sie abwehrend ihre Arme hoch, stolperte, riss ihre Augen weit auf, taumelte und krachte rückwärts gegen eines der Regale.

Ein lautes Klirren und Klimpern erfüllte nun die Luft, doch hörte sie kein Poltern und auch kein zerspringendes Stück, wofür sie mehr als Dankbar war.

Der Rucksack bohrte ihr ins Rückrad hinein, der kalte Schweiß stand ihr nun aufs Gesicht geschrieben und hastig atmete sie ein und aus ehe sie sich allmählich fasste und auf die kleine Person herabstarrte, die sich noch eben fast wie ein drohender Schatten zwischen sie und die Tür gedrängt hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick wunderte sich Feli warum er ihr Angst gemacht hatte und im übernächsten überlegte sie, was an ihm Furcht erregend gewesen sein sollte, denn ein nettes Lächeln, umspielt von seinem langen, braunen Bart war direkt auf sie gerichtet.

Seine Augen strahlten dazu und waren von einem solch´ tiefen wasserblau wie es Feli noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatten.

Um seine Augen herum erstreckten sich, so wie es ihr vorkam, Zentimeterlange Lachfalten, die nur noch durch seine purpurroten Wangen unterstrichen wurden.

Sein blauer Mantel reichte bis hinab zum Boden, schleifte über diesen drüber und bedeckte sogar noch seine in braunes Leder geschlagenen Füße.

Wo gibt es denn solche Schuhe zu kaufen bitteschön! dachte Feli als sie mit erstaunen bemerkte, wie der lange braune Bart begann zu wippen und sowieso alles, sein ganzer Kopf mitsamt der wuchernden Schulterlangen Haarpracht mit zu wippen, als er sprach: „Guten Tag, wertes Fräulein, Dong – long! Dongelong! Läute laute lillo! Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, außer vor der Furcht selbst und vor mir schon gar nicht. Tom Bom! Tomtetom! Tom Bombadil ist mein Name und du bist das werte Fräulein, dass den Eingang zu meinem Laden gefunden hat, was mich sehr mit Freude erfüllt. Helfen will ich dir, zu finden das, was nach dir so dringend gerufen hat!"

In sanften Klängen schwappten nun die Worte zu Feli herüber, drangen in ihr Bewusstsein, doch erst langsam begann der Verstand zu begreifen… zu begreifen das dort vor ihr jemand stand, der ihr nichts tun wollte.

Im ersten Moment stand Feli nur einfach dort, der Rucksack drückte ihr noch immer unsanft gegen das Rückrad, aber das Herzrasen ließ nach und mit einem einzigen erleichterten Seufzen gewann sie allmählich ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder. Jedoch konnte sie ihre Verwirrung noch nicht so ganz verbergen und noch ein, zweimal blinzelte sie ehe sie sich langsam vom Regal löste und sich ihr Rücken mit einem ächzen bedankte. Dabei jedoch ließ sie diesen Bombadil nicht aus den Augen – und er sie auch nicht.

Wer ist der Typ? Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, aber ich hab ihn doch noch nie zuvor gesehen? Was läuft hier eigentlich! dachte sie und schulterte wieder ihren mit schweren Büchern gefüllten Rucksack ehe sie fragte: „Herr Bombadil, so war doch ihr Name?" Heftiges nicken ihres Gegenübers war zu sehen und der ganze Bart wippte so stark, dass Feli schon fast die Befürchtung hatte, er müsse jeden Augenblick abfallen. „Wie meinen sie das! Wie wollen sie mir helfen etwas zu finden, wenn ich nichts suche?"

Doch hier hob Tom Bombadil seinen Arm, streckte den Zeigefinger mahnend in die Luft und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. „Du, wertes Fräulein, glaubst nur nichts zu suchen, aber nicht immer ist alles wahr und richtig, was der Verstand uns sagt! Manchmal suchen die Dinge uns, ohne das wir es merken, oder vielmehr merken wollen!" Tom legte eine gebieterische Pause ein, begann langsam auf und ab zu wandern und schien dabei die richtigen Worte aus der Luft zu greifen während Feli einfach nur dastand und noch weniger als vorher verstand während er fortfuhr: „In deinem Falle hat dich das Etwas sehr laut und deutlich gerufen… so laut und deutlich, dass du keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt hast als meinen Laden zu betreten," er blieb abrupt stehen und seine wasserblauen Augen hefteten sich in die blau-grauen von Feli. „Habe ich Recht?"

Erstaunt zuckte Feli zurück und so langsam begann wieder die Furcht in ihr aufzusteigen. Dieser Typ wusste von den Stimmen von vorhin, die ihr solche Angst eingejagt hatte, ja vielleicht war er sogar dafür verantwortlich gewesen. Mit ihm stimmte etwas nicht, und Feli hatte keine Lust herauszufinden, was noch alles auf sie zu kommen mochte je länger sie hier blieb und diesen seltsamen in rätseln sprechenden Herren zuhören würde…

„Herr … ähm Tom Bombadil, das ist ja alles sehr interessant, was sie mir erzählen, aber ich muss leider nach Hause, sie verstehen. Meine Mutter wartet mit dem Essen und ich hab noch irre viel zu tun…!" begann Feli hastig über ihre eigenen Wörter zu stolpern und gleichzeitig hefteten sich ihre Augen auf die rettende Tür, doch leider stand zwischen ihr und der Tür immer noch dieser mysteriöse Typ, der sie nun mit diesen wasserblauen Augen traurig anstarrte. Seine Lachfalten waren verwelkt und selbst sein Bart schien geschrumpft zu sein.

„Du, wertes Fräulein, glaubst mir nicht, habe ich Recht… Dong-long… dongelong! Sag nichts, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, und doch," jetzt blinzelte Tom einmal und die Lachfalten begannen erneut zu erblühen, der Bart wurde wieder voller und die Augen begannen wieder zu strahlen, „ich sehe noch etwas anderes da drinnen und das ist genau das, weshalb du hier bist. Dein inneres Begehren nach dem, was schon so lange nach dir sucht. Nur leider kann ich dir nicht helfen… finden musst du es alleine. Aber es befindet sich in meinem Laden, soviel darf ich dir sagen."

Feli hörte andächtig dem Reden von Tom zu und ohne dem wirklich etwas entgegen setzen zu können, überzeugte sie das, was Tom zu ihr sagte denn es gab da einen Teil in Feli, der hier unbedingt und ganz dringend bleiben wollte und nach etwas suchte. Ein Teil, von dem sie bis heute nicht einmal etwas geahnt oder bemerkt hatte.

Wieder umschwappte sie dieses warme Gefühl, ließ sie alle Furcht vergessen und ganz allmählich entspannte sie sich.

Tom bemerkte das: „Sehr gut, ich merke wie du mir allmählich Glauben schenkst. Jetzt möchte ich dir die Philosophie des Ladens anvertrauen:

Dong – long! Dongelong!

Herein kommen sie in meinen Laden…

Nicht um mich zu fragen, was sein wird oder was ist…

Nur eines kann ich ihnen geben,

und das ist das was ihr Herz vermisst!

Dong – long! Dongelong!"

Seltsam beschwingt fühlte Feli sich nach den Worten Bombadils und noch nie hatte sie so sehr Worten geglaubt wie in diesem Augenblick. Gleichzeitig schien sich etwas in Feli zu regen, etwas, von dem Feli bis heute nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es in ihr war, etwas Unbekanntes und zugleich vertrautes, erschreckend und zugleich Furcht einflössend. Fast so wie diese Stimmen, die sie bedrängt hatten in diesen Laden zu gehen und die mit verantwortlich dafür waren, dass sie nun hier war.

Tom Bombadil inzwischen lächelte nur noch und streckte nun einen Arm vor, hielt die offene Handfläche hoch und hielt sie Feli entgegen.

„Bist du nun bereit mir zu zeigen, was du suchst!" raunte er.

Feli sah mit verklärtem Blick die ausgestreckte und ihr zugewiesene Hand von dem Herren Bombadil herab. Ihr Verstand wusste noch immer nicht worum es ging, aber so wie Tom es vorhin schon erwähnte, nicht immer ist alles so wie es scheint.

Und so sprach nun ihr Herz, übertönte den Verstand und Feli hob ihrerseits ihre Hand und ließ sie in die offene Handfläche von Tom hineingleiten.

Wettergegerbt und sehr rau war seine Handfläche, so fühlte Feli es, als sich seine Finger um ihre Hand schloss und in ihr eine seltsame Wärme entfachte.

Wie von selbst setzten sich nun ihre Beine in Bewegung, trugen Feli in die tiefere Dunkelheit des Ladens hinein. Tom Bombadil hielt, wie ein Kavalier, noch immer seinen Arm emporgehoben, ihre Hand in seiner und schritt langsam nebenher.

Er brauchte nun nicht mehr viel zu tun, außer neben Feli her zu gehen und abzuwarten, wohin sie ihr Herz geleiten würde. Nicht einmal er konnte genau sagen, was sie suchte…

Langsam durchschritten sie die langen Regale, auf denen links und rechts diese merkwürdigen Tierskulpturen standen, ohne dass Feli sich jetzt noch fürchtete oder sie überhaupt beachtete. Dann schritten sie weiter, vorbei an altertümlichen Bildern, stehen gebliebenen Uhren, halb zerfledderten uralten Büchern und altertümlichen Geschirr bis hinüber zu den verglasten Vitrinen, in denen sich die kleineren Gegenstände dieses Ladens befanden. Tom blickte auf denn hier wurde Feli langsamer. Er fühlte durch die Hand ihr Herz schneller pochen und wusste, sie würden gleich am Ziel sein.

Feli indessen spürte nun wie diese in einer unbekannten Sprache sprechende Stimme wieder in ihren Kopf zurückkehrte, dieses mal aber ruhiger, wie wogende Wellen die sachte an den Strand gespült wurden, ihn sanft berührten und sich dann langsam wieder zurückzogen.

Noch immer konnte Feli nicht verstehen, was ihr gesagt wurde, aber sie spürte doch schon, dass sie hier stehen bleiben musste… direkt hier…vor dieser Vitrine – und sie blieb stehen!

Die aus wogenden Wellen bestehenden Worte wurden noch leiser, verstummten aber nicht gänzlich sondern verwandelten sich nun in langsam herabperlende Tautropfen an einem schönen Sommermorgen, jedenfalls erinnerten sie Feli genau daran.

Sie drehte nun ihren Kopf langsam der Vitrine zu, aus der sie glaubte, diese Stimme zu hören. Gleichzeitig ließ sie Tom Bombadils Hand los und er verstand.

Nun drehte Feli den Rest ihres Körpers ebenfalls dieser einen ganz speziellen Vitrine zu und ihr Blick glitt einerseits fragend und andererseits wissend darüber hinweg.

Langsam näherte sie sich diesem von innen beleuchteten Glaskasten, in dem so viele kleine Gegenstände drinnen waren. Armbanduhren, die stehen geblieben waren, seltsame Schlüsselanhänger, uralte Münzen von sicherlich unschätzbarem Wert. Auf ein paar dieser Münzen waren seltsame Gravuren drauf, die Feli nicht lesen konnte. Selbst die Schrift dieser Gravuren war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Seltsam geschwungen sahen sie aus, hatten etwas weiches, genauso weich wie die Stimme die Feli nun kaum noch hören konnte. Gerade noch als wispern in den Blättern der Bäume, fast verstummt und doch noch zu erahnen.

In dieser Vitrine befand sich aber noch etwas und das war Schmuck. Goldene Ketten, silberne Anhänger, reich verzierte Armbänder aus den unterschiedlichsten Materialien, dazwischen immer wieder Ringe… doch Feli hatte für den ganzen hübschen Schmuck nicht viel Übrig, denn ihr Blick wurde magisch angezogen von einem ganz bestimmten Gegenstand. So unscheinbar, dass sie es niemals beachtet hätte, wenn nicht irgendetwas in ihr währe der ihren Blick lenken würde…

Sie blinzelte noch einmal. Die an leise Tautropfen erinnernde Stimme verstummte gänzlich während Feli eine Hand hob und sie gegen die Glasscheibe drückte, die sie noch von diesem Gegenstand trennte. Dort lag er, dass war ihr Herz so verrückt spielen ließ, was ihren Verstand ausschaltete und für die Stimmen verantwortlich war. Ein Ring… ein schlichter einfacher silberfarbener Ring, der kaum zwischen den anderen reich verzierten Schmuckstücken ins Gewicht fiel.

Und doch wusste Feli ganz genau dass es dieser Ring war, der nach ihr gerufen hatte. Woher sie das wusste? Auf diese Frage fand sie keine Antwort, brauchte sie keine Antwort. Sie wusste es einfach und das genügte.

Tom Bombadil stand während der ganzen Zeit andächtig in einigem Abstand hinter ihr, beobachtete sie aber sehr aufmerksam und bemerkte, wohin Felis Blick wanderte und wo er nun hängen geblieben war. Ein lächeln glitt über seinen Mund, kaum zu erahnen unter dem langen verfilzten Bart. Sie hatte gefunden, was ihr Herz gesucht hatte!

Er wusste was nun zu tun war…

Feli starrte noch immer in die Vitrine hinein und direkt auf diesen schlichten silbernen Ring herab, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Tom Bombadil nun an ihr vorüber glitt, sich der Vitrine von hinten näherte, geräuschvoll mit einem Schlüssel klapperte und die Tür der Vitrine von der anderen Seite öffnete.

Dies brachte Feli wieder zurück in die reale Welt und sie schaute auf als Tom langsam seine große Hand in die Vitrine hinein schob und den Ring, auf den sie so lange gestarrt hatte, vorsichtig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm.

Feli verfolgte mit dem Blick der Toms Hand und erst als der Ring kurz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, weil Tom die Hand kurz runter nahm, weil er ja noch die Tür der Vitrine schließen musste, erwachte sie gänzlich. Das Herz wurde wieder leiser und ihr Verstand lauter. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, was sie denn hier überhaupt tat, zweifelte sogar schon an ihrem eigenen Verstand und doch, als sie aufblickte und direkt in Tom Bombadils blaue Augen, die nun wieder direkt auf sie gerichtet waren und schon waren alle Zweifel in diesem unergründlichen wasserblau hinfort geschwemmt worden.

„Ich sehe sehr wohl, wertes Fräulein, die Zweifel in deinen Augen, aber hab keine Angst. Der Ring ist für dich bestimmt, sonst hätte er nicht so intensiv nach dir gerufen. Selbst ich konnte die wogenden Wellen der fremden Stimmen hören und ich höre sie noch lauter je länger ich den Ring in den Händen halte! Deshalb will ich mich nicht mehr lange aufhalten…!" sprach er nun, ließ den Schlüssel wieder irgendwo in seinen Mantel verschwinden, umrundete die Vitrine und kam nun direkt auf Feli zu, die ihr Hand von der Vitrine nahm und Tom keine einzige Sekunde mehr aus den Augen ließ, ohne wirklich etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Er hatte schließlich den Ring… den Ring, nachdem ihr Herz nun verzweifelt schrie.

Tom stand nun direkt vor ihr, hob den Arm mit der Hand in der der Ring verschwunden war und Feli streckte ihren rechten Arm vor, öffnete die Handfläche und hielt sie Tom entgegen.

Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Warum hab ich so ein begehren nach dem Ring? Was ist das hier? schrie ihr Verstand doch ihr Herz beruhigte sie: Alles ist in Ordnung… alles nimmt seinen Lauf… der Ring gehört dir, er ist dein… hab keine Angst!

Tom blickte Feli nun wieder sehr tief in die Augen und diese konnte ihren Blick nicht von diesen wasserblauen Augen abwenden. Dieser Blick bohrte sich so stark in sie hinein, dass sie an gar nichts mehr so richtig Denken konnte und nur noch Tom anstarrte, wie in Trance und dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Läute laute lillo! Die Tür ist aufgetan!

Gesucht hast du, lange hat dein Herz es heimlich begehrt.

Nun hast du es gefunden, in meinem Laden, was mich ehrt.

Du hast dein Herz geöffnet, ich öffne meine Hand,

um dir zu geben, was dir gehört und was dich nun endlich fand!

Läute laute lillo! Die Tür ist aufgetan!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Tom seine Hand und ließ den Ring auf Felis Handfläche hinab gleiten. Feli spürte wie der Ring ihre Haut berührte, und doch er war ganz leicht. Sie hatte sich ihn schwerer vorgestellt, sehr viel schwerer. Fast wie eine Bürde, denn so hörte sich auch der Spruch an, den Tom gerade aufgesagt hatte.

Feli zog ihre Hand zurück, betrachtet den schlichten einfachen silbernen Ring, der genau auf der Handfläche lag und konnte sogar ein klein wenig, mithilfe des Lichts aus der nahen Vitrine ihr Spiegelbild darin erkennen. Er sah, jetzt wo sie ihn in der Hand hielt, gar nicht mehr so schlicht und einfach aus. Er hatte doch etwas edles an sich, etwas, dass vielleicht nicht einmal so wirklich in diese Welt hineingehörte.

Wieder schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein: Woher kommt der Ring? Ist er gefährlich? Wer hat ihn geschmiedet? Wie kam er in diesen Laden?

Doch als sie aufblickte und in Toms Augen hinein, verschwanden diese vom Verstand gestellten Fragen so schnell wie sie gekommen waren und stattdessen fragte Feli etwas völlig anderes: „Was kostet der Ring?"

Tom Bombadil jedoch schmunzelte nur unter seinem langen Bart und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er kostet gar nichts… er ist für umsonst! Weißt du, wertes Fräulein, er gehörte sowieso schon immer dir. Ich habe ihn hier nur aufbewahrt und darauf aufgepasst dass du vorbeikommst um ihn abzuholen. Und niemand sollte für etwas bezahlen, was ihm sowieso schon gehört, habe ich nicht Recht!"

Seine Worte klangen einleuchtend, aber Feli war noch immer skeptisch. Irgendeinen Haken musste es doch an der Sache geben und so fragte sie erneut:

„Er gehört jetzt wirklich mir!"

Tom Bombadil nickte bestimmend und Feli lenkte den Blick wieder herab zu dem Ring. Dabei fiel ihr das erste Mal etwas auf. „Der Ring soll doch mir gehören, soviel habe ich nun verstanden…" begann Feli und heftiges nicken bekam sie als Antwort von Tom. „Aber wieso ist dann der Ring so groß, dass ich ihn mir gerade mal auf den Daumen stecken kann!"

Fragend schaute Feli auf und traf nur den verwirrten Blick Toms.

„Wieso? Er ist doch genau richtig!" antwortete dieser und nickte dem Ring entgegen.

Feli runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, er ist…!"

Doch als sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ring widmete, kam er ihr viel kleiner als vorhin vor. Gerade so klein, dass er nun bequem auf ihren Ringfinger passen würde.

Verwirrt glitt ihr Blick wieder hoch zu Tom Bombadil.

„Wie ist das möglich!" fragte sie doch er sagte nur: „Er ist dein Ring, wertes Fräulein! Probiere ihn auf, er wird passen!"

Feli lenkte den Blick wieder herab auf ihre Handfläche in der der Ring noch immer lag und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er leichter geworden ist. Federleicht lag er nun auf ihrer Handfläche und noch während sie ihn anstarrte hörte sie die Stimmen erneut, doch dieses Mal waren sie wieder drängender. Fast schon konnte sie erahnen was sie wollten: Sie sollte den Ring aufsetzen… jetzt … sofort! Ohne viele Fragen! Ohne viele Worte!

Fasziniert und von einem unbegründeten Grauen befallen beginnen Felis Augen im Schimmer des Ringes zu Glänzen. Der Ring selbst beginnt zu pulsieren, wie ein Herzschlag und sich ihrer zu bemächtigen.

Ohne noch großartig einen eigenen Willen aufweisen zu können hob Feli nun die linke Hand und streckt alle Finger vor während die rechte Hand den Ring zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt. Wie in Trance steckt sie nun den Ring auf den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand. Noch ahnte sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten was sie damit auslöste…

…

Fortsetzung folgt… bald…


	5. fushigi Mysterium, Geheimnis

**Kapitel 4.**

_fushigi – Mysterium, Geheimnis_

Noch in derselben Sekunde, in der der Ring endgültig auf dem entsprechenden Finger glitt, umgab Feli ein heller Schein, der direkt von dem Ring ausging, sie gänzlich umschloss. In der nächsten Sekunde erwachte Feli aus der Trance, doch leider zu spät…

Schon wurde sie in die Luft gehoben, ein unnatürlicher Wind umspielt nun ihren Körper, riss ihre lange Haare empor, ließ ihre Kleidung verwehen. Ehe sie es richtig mitbekam, hoben ihre Füße vom Boden ab und schon schwebte sie im nächsten Augenblick fast unter der Decke des Ladens.

„Was… was geht hier vor sich?" rief sie ängstlich, riss ihre Hände herum und begann den Ring wie im Wahn vom Finger zu reißen, doch es war wie verhext. Je stärker sie daran zog, desto enger schien der Ring zu werden. Er wollte nicht mehr von ihrem Finger genommen werden…!

Erschrocken und unfähig noch etwas zu sagen, starrte sie jetzt herab zu Tom Bombadil der jetzt seine Hände flach gegeneinander drückte, die Augen nun ernst verzogen hielt und unruhig seine Augenlider hin und her zucken ließ.

Dieses Bild erfüllte sie erneut mit Grauen und dieses Mal war ihr Herz gänzlich verstummt und hatte Platz gemacht für den Verstand und die darauf folgende panische Angst!

„Tom Bombadil! Hol mich sofort hier herunter! Ich bekomme alleine den Ring nicht mehr vom Finger Hör auf…sie machen mir Angst!" schrie sie nun in ihrer Verzweiflung, doch Tom schien sie nicht zu hören – oder vielmehr nicht hören zu wollen. Stattdessen beginnt er laut und deutlich ein Gedicht aufzusagen. Ein Gedicht, das nun endlich die letzte verborgene Tür in Feli öffnete und ihr endlich offenbarte, warum ihr der Name, ein paar Gegenstände und überhaupt alles so unendlich bekannt vorkam.

Gebieterisch sprach er nun folgende Worte:

„Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,

Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,

Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,

Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,

Ins Dunkle zu bannen und ewig zu binden

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn!"

Wie schuppen von den Augen fiel es nun Feli, wieso war sie nicht schon viel früher darauf gekommen? Diese Ähnlichkeiten, diese Parallelen… aber sie hatte ja auch nie damit gerechnet dass Romanfiguren so einfach lebendig wurden. Jetzt blieb nur noch die große Preisfrage: Was ging hier vor sich und was hatte das alles mit ihr zu tun?

Doch mal wieder sagte Feli etwas ganz anderes, als was sie dachte:

„Jetzt… jetzt weiß ich wieder warum mir dein Name so bekannt vorkam… und den Vers, den du jetzt eben gerade gesagt hast, den kenne ich auch. Den kennt jeder der die Bücher kennt und sie gelesen hat! Aber ich verstehe nicht was ich damit zu tun habe, was du hier tust… warum das alles? Bitte Herr Tom Bombadil… lassen sie mich herunter!" flehendes bitten stand in der Stimme Felis und doch wusste ein Teil in ihr dass es keinen Sinn haben würde ihn noch zu bitten. Irgendetwas hatte begonnen, und zwar in dem Augenblick als sie den Ring auf ihren Finger streifte, der sich nun auch nicht mehr vom Finger runter nehmen ließ.

Und Feli bereute bereits jetzt unendlich, dass sie diesen Laden überhaupt erst betreten hatte… aber hätte sie es heute nicht getan, hätte sie es an einem anderen Tag getan, soviel stand fest.

Feli… einem vorbestimmten Schicksal kann man nicht entrinnen! wisperte etwas in ihr Ohr, doch als sich Feli ruckartig umdrehte, war dort nichts… nichts außer die aufgewirbelten staubigen Regalreihen, die sie nun von oben sehen konnte.

Währenddessen bemerkte sie wie der Wind immer heftiger wurde, immer stärker an ihr riss, immer gewaltiger wurde, immer mehr zu einem Sturm herauf schwoll und alles, was leicht war in diesem Laden emporgehoben wurde und durch die Luft schleuderte.

Feli hob zum Schutz beide Arme empor und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht um nicht von irgendetwas von den herumfliegenden Teilen getroffen zu werden. Jedoch riskierte sie dabei einen kleinen Blick zwischen ihre Arme hindurch und direkt auf Tom Bombadil herab.

Er hatte noch immer beide Handflächen flach gegeneinander gepresst, jedoch zuckten seine Augenlider nicht mehr, sondern stattdessen öffnete er sie gänzlich und mit einem einzigen Ruck seines Kopfes richtete er seinen wasserblauen Blick direkt in die von Feli hinein. Dieser Blick hatte nichts mehr mit den Blicken von vorhin zu tun. Es war auch kein richtiges strahlendes wasserblau mehr sondern schon fast schwarz. Auch die Lachfalten waren verschwunden. Der Sturm spielte hier mit seinem langen Mantel, ließ ihn zwischen seine Beine hindurchwehen und auch sein Bart hob und senkte sich, je nachdem wie der Wind gerade stand.

Doch nun kam erst das, was der Anfang für alles bedeutete: Wie ein Schmiedehammer ließ er nun einen gänzlich unbekannten Vers verlauten, dass sich an den vorherigen Ringwortlaut knüpfte:

„Noch ein Ring, geschmiedet im verborgenem, unentdeckt von der Welt,

von unbekannten Wesen, die Wissen was im Leben zählt!

Höher als die Elben, mächtiger als die Zwerge, mutiger als die Menschen,

der Gegensatz der reinigen, erlösen und heilen soll, Körper, Seele und die Welt!

Ein Ring, rettet die Seelen aus der Qual, befreit sie von ihrem Schmerz,

denn ein jedes Wesen auf der Welt hat auch in der dunkelsten Seele noch ein Herz!"

Diesen Vers kannte Feli nicht, beim besten Willen… er war ihr gänzlich unbekannt… um es genau zu nehmen, selbst dieser Ring, den sie nun auf dem Finger trug war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Der kam in der ganzen Geschichte nicht darinnen vor, da war sie sich sehr sicher!

Wieder starrte sie auf ihre Hand herab und nun war sie mehr als entschlossen sich nicht irgendeiner komischen Schicksalsfügung oder was immer das auch war zu beugen. Stattdessen riss sie noch einmal beide Arme empor und wie wild begann sie erneut an dem Ring auf ihrem Finger zu reißen, doch alles was es brachte war, dass ihr nun inzwischen der Ringfinger wehtat und sie einen gepressten Laut des Schmerzes von den Lippen bekam.

Doch gerade als die rechte die linke Hand los ließ, überkam sie erneut das Grauen. Sie bemerkte mit einem Mal wie sie begann zu verschwimmen, sich aufzulösen… einfach von der Welt getilgt zu werden! Und bei allem, aber das war zuviel!

Ein letztes Mal blickte sie sich nach Tom Bombadil um und flehte ihn an: „Hör auf… bitte… ich will nicht hier weg…ich will nicht! ICH WILL NICHT!"

Doch es hatte alles keinen Sinn…

Mit einem angstvollen Schrei begann sie sich nun nur noch schneller aufzulösen und schließlich mit einem einzigen Ruck verschwand sie mit dem Ring auf dem Finger ihrer linken Hand von der Welt und zurück blieb nur noch in dem nun gänzlich verwüsteten Laden Tom Bombadil.

Augenblicklich hörte der Sturm auf, die ganzen Gegenstände, die noch bis vor kurzem durch den Raum getrudelt waren krachten nun auf den Boden, klirrten und manches ging auch zu Bruch. Feli bekam davon nichts mehr mit, sie war nicht mehr in dieser Welt… sie war weg… hatte sich aufgelöst, mitsamt dem Ring auf ihrem Finger…!

Gebieterisch starrte Tom Bombadil zufrieden hoch, genau zu der Stelle hin, an der bis eben gerade Feli noch an der Decke schwebte. Ein seltsames Grinsen blitzte zwischen seinen Bart hindurch und die nun tiefschwarzen Augen wandelten sich nur schwerlich. Seine Kräfte waren verbraucht, der alte Körper schwer gebeutelt. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben und der Atem ging schleppend – aber er hatte das erreicht was er wollte und genau aus diesem Grund grinste er nun.

Das letzte was Tom Bombadil noch sagte, ehe er zusammenbrach war: „Es ist vollbracht…!" Dann hüllte sich auch für ihn alles in Dunkelheit ein…


	6. kóka Fall, Landung

... sooo und erst jetzt geht es so langsam los, so langsam nimmt es gestalt an so langsam wirds... Oder lest ihr hier überhaupt noch? 

**Kapitel 5.**

_kóka – Fall, Landung_

Feli indessen hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Ganz langsam kam sie wieder zum Vorschein, materialisierte sich wieder, spürte ihren Körper wieder, spürte ihren Geist wieder – und gleichzeitig einen scharfen Wind, wie er in ihren Ohrmuscheln jaulte und heulte! Laut! Ohrenbetäubend!

Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie, dass etwas mit der Welt nicht stimmte. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn war vollkommen durcheinander. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl in die Tiefe gerissen zu werden…

Langsam, von furcht ergriffen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte herab… herab auf die Erde… auf die noch unendlich weit entfernten Bäume dort unten, auf die dichten Wälder, herab zu den mit Schnee bedeckten Bergspitzen, die wie riesige zacken auf einer Krone hervorragten und alles zerschneiden würden, wenn man sich zu nahe an sie herantrauen würde. Kopfüber herabfallend konnte sie auch einen langen Fluss erkennen, der sich um die Berge herum, zwischen die Bäume und durch die Wälder hindurch schlängelte – und sie stürzte herab, kopfüber genau auf diese Welt zu…!

Wie im Wahn ruderte sie mit ihren beiden Armen hin und her um die Fallgeschwindigkeit zu stoppen, vergebens!

Ich … ich falle… ich stürze herab… ich werde Sterben wenn ich dort unten aufschlage… vielleicht sterbe ich schon vorher, wenn ich von einer Baumkrone aufgespießt werde! glitt es ihr heiß und Messerscharf durch ihre Gedanken hindurch, denn im Moment sah es fast so aus, als würde sie in ein kleines Waldstück eintauchen wenn sie nicht bald etwas unternahm.

Angst machte sich in ihrem Inneren siedeheiß breit. Ihr Herz, dass laut und schrill gegen ihre Brust dröhnte, ihre Augen die zu tränen begannen, weil die Luft dagegen drückte – oder war es doch die Angst vorm sterben?

Kaum einen klaren Gedanken konnte sie mehr fassen. Alles war von Adrenalin durchflutet, alles war von Angst durchsetzt. Fein wie Spinnenbeine krochen sie durch ihren ganzen Körper und lähmten ihn so gut wie.

Immer verzweifelter ruderte sie nun mit den Armen hin und her, versuchte mit ihnen zu fliegen, doch sie waren keine Flügel und so stürzte sie immer weiter herab, dem unvermeidlichen Tod entgegen!

Zum Schluss sah sie doch ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Der Boden kam immer schneller näher. Ängstlich riss sie nun im Todeskampf die Arme vors Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Tränen traten erneut hervor und verzweifelt schrie sie: „ICH WILL NOCH NICHT STERBEN… ICH WILL NICHT SO STERBEN! ICH WILL WIEDER NACH HAUSE!"

Und jetzt geschah das unfassbare, denn genau auf diese Worte, im Todeskampf ausgesprochen, reagierte der Ring und die Macht, die darinnen schlummerte. Der Ring, der seine Herrin gefunden hatte, wollte sich nun erkenntlich zeigen und seine Macht präsentieren.

Schon entfaltete er wieder diesen Schein, der gleiche, der Feli noch vorhin im Laden Tom Bombadils bis an die Decke hatte schweben lassen. Wie ein schützender Mantel umschloss sie nun dieses Licht und ohne das Feli es bemerkte, weil sie die Augen in panischer Angst fest geschlossen hielt, wie die Fallgeschwindigkeit kleiner und immer kleiner wurde.

Schließlich rauschte sie nur noch herab, rauschte an den hohen Berggipfeln vorbei, vorbei an den Bäumen, die sie hätten aufspießen können direkt in das kleine Waldstück hinein, dass sie von so hoch oben schon gesehen hatte.

Mit einem lauten krachen und einem erstickten Keuchlaut landete sie unsanft auf der Erde und blieb zunächst benommen liegen.

Langsam kam Feli wieder zu sich. Ihre Augen öffneten sich nur widerwillig, waren verklebt von Tränen, Staub und Schmutz. Alle Glieder schmerzten ihr, besonders aber die Brust, genau an der Stelle, an der ihr Herz so wild und verzweifelt gegen gehämmert hatte.

Ihr Atem ging schleppend, schwer und unbeholfen… es war schwer Luft zu holen dort oben, und selbst jetzt strengte es die Lungen noch an.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte, das war fast noch das erträglichste stellte sie fest, als sie sich mit verschleiertem Blick langsam aufrichtete und sofort ein gleißender Schmerz durch all ihre Glieder zuckte. Ein halb unterdrückter Schmerzlaut glitt ihr über die Lippen während sich die rechte Hand einen Weg zu ihrer linken Schläfe bahnte.

Allmählich stemmte sie sich auf den linken Unterarm und hob dazu ihren Oberkörper an, doch spürte sie dabei keine großen Schmerzen, wie zum Beispiel nach einem Knochenbruch.

Verwirrt wischte sie sich nun mit der rechten Hand über die Augen und begann sogleich, nachdem sich ihre Augen wieder an das normale sehen gewöhnt hatten, sich auf ihre Hinterbeine zu setzen.

Erst danach blickte sie an sich herab – und erstarrte. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet mindestens beide Arme und Beine gebrochen zu haben, doch nichts war… sie war noch am Leben und das fast ohne größere Verletzungen…

Etwas Rotes glitt ihr nun ins linke Auge hinein und wie aus einem Reflex heraus glitt sie mit der rechten Hand darüber. Schmierig war es und körperwarm. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen – es war ihr Blut! Sogleich befühlte sie ihren Kopf und entdeckte knapp hinter ihrer Stirn eine kleine Platzwunde. Sie schmerzte nicht sehr und die Blutungen hörten auch schon fast auf.

Verstohlen wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken das restliche Blut aus Augen und Stirn während sie überlegte:

Dafür dass sie nun eigentlich laut der Gesetzmäßigkeit tot sein müsste, war sie in einer recht guten Verfassung, das konnte man gar nicht anders sagen – und sie hatte ein Mordsglück gehabt, zumindest bis jetzt!

Ihr Atem wurde wieder stockender, weil sie wieder schlechter Luft bekam, durch ihre Nase.

Schon wieder musste ihre rechte Hand herhalten und sie glitt sich über die beiden Flügel. Ihr Arm war auch hiervon Blutverschmiert.

„Nasenbluten und eine kleine Platzwunde… wenn das alles ist, hab ich ´nen wirklich fleißigen Schutzengel gehabt!" murmelte sie erleichtert und befühlte nun mit der linken Hand ihren Körper – und erstarrte dabei.

Ihr Blick fiel nun das erste Mal wieder auf den Ring, diesen silberfarbenen einfachen verfluchten Ring, der ihr bisher nichts als ärger und Scherereien eingebracht hatte. Ganz unschuldig und ohne eine einzige Regung zu zeigen, saß er nun auf ihrem Ringfinger und als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan glänzte er matt im hohen Sonnenlicht, das durch die Bäume rings um sie herum hindurch glitt und den mit Zweigen, toten Blättern, Moos und Farn bedeckten Waldboden erwärmten.

Feli jedoch hatte im Moment keinen Sinn für die Schönheiten des Waldes, denn pure Wut packte sie nun. Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auf diesen Tom Bombadil, aber die meiste Wut richtete sich gegen diesen verfluchten Ring an ihrem Finger.

„Dieser Ring… ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen!" knurrte sie und bleckte dazu ärgerlich ihr Zähne, umklammerte mit der rechten Hand den Ring am Finger und ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu machen oder widerstand zu leisten glitt er ihr nun einfach und ganz leicht vom Finger.

„Wieso… wieso geht das jetzt auf einmal so leicht!" raunte sie erstaunt und hob den Ring, gehalten von Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch und betrachtete sich ihn. Die Wut auf den silbernen Ring war verflogen, der Wunsch ihn weg zu schmeißen nie da gewesen. Verwirrt blickte Feli auf den Ring zwischen ihren Fingern herab. Jetzt schaute er wieder nach nichts aus… nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Ring war das hier. Schlicht, silberfarben und klein…

Doch Feli wusste es inzwischen besser, es war ein Ring der die Macht des Guten in sich vereinte, soviel hatte sie noch aus dem letzten Vers heraushören können, den Tom Bombadil aufsagte und somit ihr verschwinden von der Welt einleitete.

Langsam glitt die Hand mit dem Ring in ihrem inneren herab auf ihren Schoss. Was sollte sie nun tun? Konnte sie einfach zurück wenn sie den Ring nun auf ihren Finger streifte? Ihr jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schwerer Rucksack trat ihr wieder in Erinnerung. Der Rucksack mit den Schulsachen und ein paar Kleinigkeiten, aber doch nicht für diese Welt ausgestattet.

Entschlossenheit trat nun auf ihr Gesicht. Soviel stand fest, sie konnte nicht hier bleiben… das währe ihr sicherer Tot.

Sie blickte auf und sah sich das erste Mal richtig um. Keinen Zweifel, sie musste sich hier in Mittelerde befinden, soviel stand schon mal fest, denn wo sollte sie sonst gelandet sein, mit einem Ring am Finger, der genau aus dieser Welt entsprungen war und irgendwie den Weg in ihre Welt geschafft hat nur um sie zu finden! Doch wenn sie nur wüsste in welchem Zeitalter sie sich befand… war der Ringkrieg schon vorbei? Hatte er noch gar nicht begonnen? Waren sie mittendrin?

Wieder glitt ihr Blick hinab zu ihrem Schoss und ihre Gedanken begannen erneut zu rotieren. Was hat das alles nur mit mir zu tun! fragte sie sich erneut, öffnete die Hand und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Ring auf ihrer Handfläche…

Das nächste was sie spürt war, wie ihr eine heiß glühende Klinge an die Kehle gehalten wird und sie starr vor Schreck und Überraschung den Ring fest in ihrer hohlen Hand verschwinden ließ. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte, und die pure Angst kroch ihr Spinnennetzartig den Hals empor.

Jetzt haben sie mich… die Orks haben mich… und ich bin hilflos ausgeliefert! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Unter zwingender und bestimmender Führung der Messerscharfen Klinge an ihrer Kehle glitt langsam ihr Kopf mitsamt den ängstlich verzerrten Augen empor. Ihr Atem geriet ins stocken, ihr Herz hämmerte wieder wie wild gegen ihre Brust und die Angst schnürte ihr wieder die Kehle zu. Sie getraute sich nicht einmal richtig hinzusehen, so sehr umschlang sie die Angst.

Doch was sie dann erblickte war wohl das, was sie hier am wenigsten erwartet hätte und doch damit hätte rechnen sollen.

Es war kein Ork der dort vor ihr stand und ihr die matt silbern glänzende Klinge an die Kehle hielt. Es war viel viel kleiner als ein Ork, sogar kleiner als ein Mensch… Feli ging sogar noch weiter…kleiner als ein Zwerg!

Es war von kindlicher Statur, mit einem pausbäckigen Gesicht umrundet von dunkelblondem, etwas lockigem Haar. Dazu diese dunkelbraunen Augen, grimmig verzogen, bereit jederzeit den letzten Streich zu tun um ihr, Feli, das Lebenslicht auszupusten.

„Eine kleine Bewegung und Stich macht seinem Namen alle Ehre!" knurrte er ungehalten und presste, um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen die Klinge noch dichter an die Kehle von Feli heran.

Zitternd und ansonsten unfähig sich zu rühren glitt ihr Blick vorbei an diesem Halbling, herüber zu dem anderen, der von Sam,

So hieß er doch, oder! glitt es ihr durch die Gedanken,

zu einigem Abstand gezwungen wurde, indem er schützend die freie Hand über seinen Herren nach hinten ausgestreckt hielt.

Schwarzes, ebenfalls lockiges Haar umrandete das Gesicht dieses Hobbits. Das Gesicht wettergegerbt, die leuchtend blauen Augen misstrauisch, aber nicht feindselig auf die von Feli gerichtet. In diesem Blick, der nun auf Feli gerichtet war, lag mehr drin. Mehr als er zugeben wollte, mehr als er zugeben konnte… Diese Augen hatten viel Leid gesehen…!

Irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass der Ringkrieg schon vorüber war… das konnte sie allein aus den Augen Frodos herauslesen…

„Nicht näher kommen, Herr Frodo! Ich werde sie hier schon in Schach halten!" murmelte nun Sam und Felis Blick glitt wieder herüber zu diesem. Seine Augen brannten sich nun voller misstrauen in die von Feli hinein.

„Und nun zu dir! Wer bist du? Woher kommst du? Was machst du hier im Rhudaur?"

Kurz und stoßweise ging ihr Atem, immer in der ständigen Angst, zuviel Luft zu holen würde ihr Leben beenden. Und zum trotz dessen nahm Feli nun all ihren Mut zusammen, schluckte vorsichtig an ihrer Spucke und suchte sich in Gedanken die richtigen Worte zusammen.

„Sam, ich bin…" doch schon hier hatte sie einen schweren Fehler begangen. Und die Quittung dieses Fehlers bekam sie auch sogleich zu spüren:

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen, Späherin des Bösen? Antworte!" rief Sam nun scharf wie ein Wachhund und Feli hätte sich liebe die Zunge abbeißen sollen, als diesen Namen auszusprechen. Aber das eine, was Sam zu ihr sagte, wollte sie dann doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und so schnappte sie, so gut es ging, zurück: „Ich bin keine Späherin des Bösen! Ich bin nicht einmal von dieser Welt…! Mein Name ist Feli und ich bin unfreiwillig hier in Mittelerde gelandet! Und eure Namen und was ihr seit, weiß ich auch nur aus einem Buch, dass es in unserer Welt zuhauf gibt!"

Gelandet, dass ist das richtige Wort dafür! dachte nun Feli sarkastisch während Sams Augen sich etwas entspannten aber nicht an schärfe abnahmen.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, ob du uns nicht hinters Licht führen willst! Und was ist das für ein Buch von dem du sprichst? Dort sollen unsere Namen drin stehen? Das glaube ich dir nie im Leben! Und woher hast du eigentlich diese merkwürdigen Klamotten? Was genau bist du eigentlich?"

Feli holte vorsichtig Luft und begann langsam zu erzählen: Das in dem Buch eine Geschichte über sie erzählt wird, eine Abenteuergeschichte, die so gut wie jeder in ihrer Welt kennt. Und die Klamotten trägt man halt in ihrer Welt so. Dort laufen alle Menschen so herum wie sie…

„Du bist eine Menschenfrau!" unterbrach Sam nun und Feli bejahte. „Aber wie bist du dann hierher gekommen wenn du nur ein Mensch bist? Oder können in deiner Welt die Menschen zaubern!" fragte Sam neugierig weiter und Felis Blick glitt herüber zu Frodo, der bis hierher noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Allein an seinen Augen las Feli ab, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund sein Misstrauen allmählich ablegte…

Felis Augen wanderte nun zurück zu Sam und mit einem flehenden Blick auf die noch immer gegen ihre Kehle gerichtete Klinge erzählte sie stockend kurz und knapp was in Tom Bombadils Laden passiert war und was der Ring, den sie aber trotz allem im verborgenen hielt, nachdem Tom Bombadil seinen Vers aufgesagt hatte, mit ihr anstellte. Doch kurz nachdem sie geendet hatte, ritzte Sam Feli Stich nur noch tiefer in die Haut hinein, so tief, dass Feli einen feinen Schmerz verspürt und schon im nächsten Moment merkt, wie ihr eigenes körperwarmes Blut an ihrem Hals entlang rann.

Währenddessen rief Sam von Wut ergriffen: „DU LÜGST! Tom Bombadil hat keinen Laden in deiner Welt, weil er nämlich hier zuhause ist! Und er hat auch keine Ringe, die er an Menschenfrauen verschenkt! LOS! Sag endlich die Wahrheit! Gib es doch zu dass du eine Späherin der Orks bist… oder noch von etwas viel Schlimmerem!"

Doch nun war selbst Felis Geduldsfaden am Ende. Trotz der Angst, die sie noch immer angesichts der Klinge an ihrem Hals empfand, war da noch ein stärkeres Gefühl in ihr aufgekeimt und das war die blanke Wut, die sich nun voll und ganz gegen Sam hier vor sich richtete. Ärgerlich verzog sie ihre Augenbrauen, starrte Sam aus fast schon Tränenerstickten Augen entgegen und schrie zurück: „Ich soll Lügen? Bin ich nicht in einer ungünstigen Situation um zu Lügen? Welchen Grund hätte ich euch zu belügen? Würdest du Lügen, wenn eine Elbenklinge die Haut an deinem Hals aufritzt, so sehr, dass das Blut hervortritt und es dir noch körperwarm am Hals entlang rinnt? Und dir auch noch gleichzeitig bewusst wird, dass deine Zeit ebenso schnell ablaufen kann, wie ein Wimpernschlag vergeht und du Angst haben musst, beim nächsten Luftholen es vielleicht kein nächstes Mal geben wird? Siehst du denn nicht die Angst in meinen Augen? Verdammt, ich dachte ihr Hobbits habt genug Leid ertragen um zu begreifen, dass ich euch nicht belüge, auch wenn sich alles was ich sage wie eine Lüge anhört… bitte, so glaubt mir doch!"

Während Feli diese Worte hervorstieß, konnte sie das brennen in ihren Augen nicht mehr unterdrücken und so traten nun die Tränen hervor und rannen ihr einmal quer über das Gesicht während ihr Herz laut pochte, ihr Atem stoßweise ging und ihr Gesicht vor Wut und Verzweiflung heiß glühte.

Dieser Anblick ließ Sam das erste Mal stutzig werden. Hat er nicht eine Verbündete des Bösen hier vor sich in diesem Mädchen gesehen? Konnten Späher des spärlich verstreuten Feindes Tränen vergießen und solche Worte hervorbringen?

Es stimmte, sie waren jetzt nach dem Ringkrieg noch immer keinen gänzlichen Frieden. Dank Frodo und ihm gab es Sauron und den Ring der Macht nicht mehr, aber diese vielen Tausend Orks, die nun herrenlos durch die Lande streiften und das Land vergifteten, Menschen unterdrückten und für ihre Zwecke missbrauchten, die gab es noch. Ebenso auch Wölfe und Krähen, die selbst Hobbingen und Bockland überfielen und dort alles plünderten, ermordeten und niedermetzelten was ihnen vor die Reiszähne, Klauen oder Schnäbel geriet. Selbst in der Gegend um Bree waren schon Orks gesichtet worden und es würde nur noch eine kurze Zeit dauern bis sie zuerst Bockland und dann Hobbingen erreichen würden…

Doch Sam kamen nun Zweifel, ob er nicht zu hastig gewesen war mit seinem Urteil über dieses Mädchen hier zu seinen Füßen das vor lauter Angst vor seiner Klinge am ganzen Leib zitterte und alles andere als den Eindruck einer möglichen Gefahr lieferte…

Erst Frodo riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, denn der trat nun vor und zog mit seiner linken Hand behutsam Sams Arm mit Stich in der Hand von Felis Hals zurück und nahm ihm so die letzte Entscheidung ab.

Erleichtert blickt Feli auf, atmet die frische Luft ein und aus, hob sogleich ihren Arm, strich sich damit verstohlen über die Augen und befühlte ihren Hals. Es war nur ein kleiner Kratzer, die Blutung hatte bereits nachgelassen und endlich, so wie es Feli vorkam, nach einer halben Ewigkeit entspannte sie sich wieder und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.

Erst dann blickte sie auf und direkt in das Gesicht Frodos das sich nun zwischen Sam und sie gedrängt hatte. Seine dunkelblauen Augen hefteten sich fest, aber nicht misstrauisch oder feindselig in ihre als er begann zu sprechen: „Ich und Sam habe für den Frieden gekämpft und dafür fast alles gegeben, bis auf unser Leben mit der Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann friedliche Zeiten geben würde, doch die gibt es leider noch immer nicht! Der Ringkrieg ist vorüber, Sauron und den Ring gibt es nicht mehr, jedoch wandern seine ehemaligen Späher und Orks noch immer durch die Landen Mittelerdes. Durch den Ringkrieg sind alle Völker geschwächt und wir wissen nicht was wir dem entgegen setzten sollen. Selbst wir in Hobbingen bekommen es noch zu spüren." Hierbei wendete Frodo kurz den Blick ab und Feli schien zu erahnen was passiert, jedoch getraute sie sich nichts zu fragen… zu tief saß noch die Angst.

Doch ehe Frodo noch mehr sagen konnte, wurde er unterbrochen:

„Herr, wieso erzählst du ihr das? Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Felis Blick glitt hinüber zu Sam, der noch immer Stich in der geballten Faust emporgehoben hielt und nun auf sie herabstarrte.

Frodo seufzte und wandte sich an Sam: „Ich finde schon, dass es sie etwas angeht. Sie ist nicht von hier und ich weiß keinen Grund, der mir verbietet, ihr zu sagen, was hier vor sich geht!"

Von Sam kam auf diese Antwort nur ein verächtliches Zischen, aber er blieb nun still und Frodo fuhr fort: „Misstrauen ist Sams und mein ständiger Wegbegleiter, denn der Feind kann viele Gesichter haben. Sam ist schnell bei der Waffe und du magst ihm Verzeihen!"

Feli warf bei diesen Worten einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Sam, der nun ein wenig im Schatten der Bäume stand und Stich gerade zurück in seine Scheide beförderte, es sich jedoch nicht nehmen ließ, Feli mit einem mehr als misstrauischen Blick zu bedenken.

„Ich glaube dir", fuhr nun Frodo fort und Felis Blick glitt zurück, „… zumindest zum Teil. Zum Beispiel das du nicht weißt, wie du hergekommen bist… denn ich sehe allein an deiner Kleidung das du nicht von hier stammst!"

Irgendwie fiel Feli bei diesen Worten ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenigstens einer der ihr ein wenig Glauben schenkte…

Frodo fuhr erneut fort: „Doch kenne ich dich nicht und noch weiß ich nicht inwieweit wir dir vertrauen können…!" An dieser Stelle hörte sie Sam unwirsch knurren, dass man ihr ja nicht trauen sollte, doch Frodo achtete nicht darauf. „Wir befinden uns auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, zu einem Rat der Weisen, zu dem wir eingeladen wurden um über die Probleme in ganz Mittelerde zu diskutieren und vielleicht eine Lösung zu finden. Wer weiß… vielleicht möchtest du uns begleiten, vielleicht wissen sie ja Rat!"

Felis Herz machte einen Luftsprung… kaum zu glauben… in einem Moment wird einem fast die Kehle durchgeschnitten und im nächsten Moment durfte sie die beiden Hobbits auf ihrer Reise begleiten. Eilig sagte sie „Sehr gern will ich euch begleiten, wenn ihr es denn auch wollt!"

Frodo blinzelte: „Hätte ich dir sonst dieses Angebot gemacht? Jedoch habe ich eine Bedingung!" seine Augen blickten forschend in die von Feli.

„Welche Bedingung!" fragte diese, obwohl sie bereits ahnte was jetzt kam.

„Als unsere Gefangene!" antwortete er schlicht.

Eine kleine Pause entstand zwischen Feli und Frodo. Die Erleichterung war Feli trotz allem noch ins Gesicht geschrieben, jedoch wurde es nun durch einen lang gezogenen Seufzer und einem fragenden Blick unterbrochen: „Ich darf mit euch ziehen, welche Ehre, wenn auch als Gefangene!"

Felis Blick schweifte ab und sie fuhr fort: „Ihr misstraut mir, das kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Ich weiß ja schließlich selbst am Besten dass ich nicht hierher gehöre!" Sie seufzte erneut: „Aber ich will mich euch beugen, allein um des Willen, dass ihr mir vielleicht irgendwann vertraut!"

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu Frodo und dieser nickte ernst. „Du hast begriffen worum es mir geht, das ist gut. Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für uns Hobbits, da du soviel größer als wir bist…!"

„Ich würde aber keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun!" murmelte nun Feli und versuchte so ein letztes Mal einzulenken, doch Frodo schüttelte schon fast lächelnd den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid für dich. Wenn ich dir glauben könnte, würde ich diese Bedingung gar nicht erst stellen, aber leider geht es nun mal nicht anders… Sam!"

Dieser horchte sogleich auf und kam sofort näher. „Was ist Herr Frodo?"

„Sie wird uns Begleiten unter der Bedingung, die ich ihr gestellt habe!"

„Begleiten?" stammelte nun Sam und schielte zu Feli herab die nur unschuldig hoch schaute.

„Ich dachte wir lassen sie hier, Herr Frodo?"

„Nein sie wir uns begleiten, Sam!" sagte Frodo bestimmend und erhob sich langsam. „Binde ihr nur die Handgelenke zusammen, das ist alles! Aber bitte nicht zu fest!"

„Das soll alles sein?" erwiderte Sam und deutete auf Feli herab. „Und was ist wenn sie uns des Nachts im Schlaf überfällt!"

Frodo blickte sich nach Feli um, legte kurz den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn dann bestimmend. „Nein, das wird sie nicht machen. Dafür hängt zuviel für sie ab! Außerdem teilen wir uns doch die Nachtwachen ein, Sam."

„Aber Herr Frodo…" begann Sam zuletzt, doch dieser winkte nur noch ab. „Nun mach schon Sam, wir kommen sonst heute gar nicht mehr voran!"

Sam, der ergeben seufzte und seinem Herren hinterher schaute, weil dieser schon vorausging, drehte sich nun zu Feli herum, schob seinen schweren Rucksack von den Schultern und begann blindlings darin herumzukramen, ohne Feli auch nur eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Bewege dich nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zuviel und ich mache Hackfleisch aus dir!" murmelte er Feli entgegen während er das gesuchte Seil langsam auf seinem Rucksack hervorzog.

Feli seufzte, blickte auf, direkt in die Augen von Sam und seufzte erneut ehe sie beide Arme hob und die Handgelenke übereinander legte. Den Ring hatte sie zwischenzeitlich in einem unbemerkten Moment die Hosentasche gesteckt, schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht verlieren.

Sam stand nun direkt vor ihr und schlang langsam das Seil fest, aber nicht zu fest, so wie Frodo es ja gesagt hatte um ihre Handgelenke und knotete sie zusammen. Dabei murmelte er etwas von: „Ein Glück, dieses Mal habe ich an ein Seil gedacht!" vor sich hin ehe er den letzten Knoten besonders fest anzurrte.

Feli sah ihm dabei zu und gleichzeitig merkte sie auch schon, dass ihre Beine eingeschlafen waren. Taub und schwer lagen sie unter ihrem Gewicht während Sam sich zurückzog und seinen Rucksack wieder schulterte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„So, du kannst jetzt aufstehen, aber langsam und keine Zicken, klar!"

Feli seufzte erneut und stemmte sich auf die zusammengebundenen Hände. „Du misstraust mir immer noch, habe ich Recht!" fragte sie erneut und Sam nickte ohne auch nur eine einzige Sekunde zu zögern. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du hier bleiben, aber Herr Frodo hat sich anders entschieden, deshalb kommst du mit, ob es mir nun passt oder nicht!"

Feli kam nun schwankend auf die Beine und erst jetzt merkte sie richtig, wie sehr ihr die Glieder schmerzten. Erst langsam kroch das Blut zurück in ihre tauben Beine und zuerst war ihr etwas schwarz vor Augen, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken und einem Kopfschütteln hatte sie sich soweit gefasst, dass sie nun herabblicken konnte – und sich wunderte. Voller erstaunen bemerkt sie nun, dass sie die Hobbits um mindestens 3 Köpfe überragte. Sie waren eigentlich nicht vielmehr als Kinder für sie.

Es muss merkwürdig aussehen… ich als Gefangene der Hobbits! Aber dann lieber so, als alleine durch Mittelerde zu irren!

Noch ein letztes Mal, wohl zur Warnung für Feli, glitt Sams Hand hinab zum Griff von Stich und sie verstand. Ein einziges Mal falsch gezuckt und sie war einmal.

„So, dann können wir ja endlich unseren Weg nach Bruchtal fortsetzen!" meinte nun Frodo einigermaßen beschwingt und er übernahm die Führung.

„Du, Feli, wirst vor mir gehen, da wo ich dich im Auge habe!" raunte Sam und Feli setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, in den Augenwinkeln Sam, der immer wieder Stichs Griff berührte und ihr so zeigte, dass er auf der Hut war. Doch das letzte was Feli jetzt wollte war den beiden Hobbits zu schaden und so hielt sie ihre zusammengebundenen Hände unten und auch ihr Blick glitt nur von Zeit zu Zeit empor und über diese schöne Landschaft um sie herum, als sie den Wald schon verlassen hatten.

gleich gehts weiter...

hmmm... ab und an, so n kleines Rewiew... des wäre schon nicht schlecht ;) vielen dank im voraus


	7. eizó Schattenbilder

... so und hier gehts dann endlich mal weiter... 

Liest das hier denn noch jemand? Wenn ja, dann bitte ich um Neldung... falls ich jetzt das mit dem rewievn falsch eingestellt habe, dann bitte ich an diese E-Mail adresse eventuelle Stellungnahmen zu senden:

chibipoolyahoo.de Vielen Dank im voraus und weiter gehts..

**Kapitel 6.**

_eizó - Schattenbilder_

Schon eine ganze Weile schritten sie nun hintereinander die Straße entlang, die sie nach Bruchtal führen sollte. Frodo vorneweg, dahinter Feli und Sam zum Schluss, der sie wie ein Wachhund anstarrte und keine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Schweigen herrschte, das knirschen der Füße der Hobbits, und Felis Schuhe, waren die einzige Geräuschkulisse, mal abgesehen von dem rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen und dem Vogelgezwitscher hoch oben am Himmel.

Ein langer Endspurt lag noch vor den Hobbits, denn sie hatten durch Feli an diesem Tag viel Zeit verloren und so zog Frodo an der Spitze das Tempo etwas an.

Feli hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten, zumal sie lange Wanderungen nicht gewohnt war – und dann auch noch mit ihrer schweren Schulbüchertasche auf dem Rücken…

Ihre Beine schmerzten mit dem Rücken um die Wette und immer wieder musste sie die langen Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht wehten, mit den zusammengebundenen Händen wegschieben um den Weg zu ihren Füßen wieder sehen zu können.

Und der Hunger plagte sie…

Was tue ich hier bloß? Ich sollte jetzt gemütlich zuhause am gedeckten Tisch sitzen und mein Mittag essen, stattdessen laufe ich mit leerem Magen stundenlang durch die Gegend… elender, verfluchter Ring! dachte sie nun grimmig und drückte ihre Hände so gut es ging gegen ihren Magen um diesen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Was tust du da!" knurrte Sam nun hinter ihr und Feli rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Gar nichts, Sam!" kam die knappe Antwort ihrerseits und sogleich ließ sie ihre Hände wieder nach vorne herunterbaumeln.

Misstrauen hin oder her, aber das ist wirklich ein bisschen übertrieben! dachte sie ärgerlich. Ein Seufzer glitt ihr über die Lippen während ihre Augen die Landschaft überflogen. Hügelig war es hier und dort hinten am Horizont konnte sie schon die schneebedeckten Berge mit ihren spitzen Klüften erkennen. Es waren genau die, die sie schon aus dem freien Fall heraus gesehen hatte. Auch der Fluss, den sie noch von so hoch oben gesehen hatte, schlängelte sich nun nur ein paar hundert Meter vor ihnen durch das Land. Sanft zogen ein paar Schäfchenwolken drüber hinweg, ansonsten war der Himmel von einem mattem blau überzogen während die bereits sinkende Sonne auf der anderen Seite die Nacht ankündigte.

Feli stutze, hatte sie sich nicht genau das gewünscht vor nicht mal ein paar Stunden? Hatte sie sich denn nicht gewünscht durch eine herrliche Landschaft zu wandern, mit einem Pfad zu ihren Füßen der sie zu einem Bach hinführte um ihre müden Füße zu kühlen?

So wie es aber jetzt war, hatte sie es sich ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Als Gefangene der Hobbits, mit einem schweren Rucksack auf dem Rücken, in einem fremden Land und obendrein auch noch hergebracht von einem verzauberten Ring, der ihr gehören soll. Verdrehte Welt…

„Hey, lauf mal ein bisschen schneller… wir haben Herrn Frodo gleich abgehängt!" knurrte nun Sam hinter ihr und riss sie so unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.

Feli blinzelte etwas verwirrt und lenkte den Blick das erste Mal wieder geradeaus. Sam hatte Recht, Frodo hatte schon einen ziemlichen Vorsprung und anscheinend noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie beide gar nicht so schnell hinterherkamen, beziehungsweise Felis Beine bald schlapp machten.

„Ich kann nicht schneller… ich bin es nicht gewohnt so lange und soviel zu laufen ohne Pause!" gab Feli zurück und drehte ihren Kopf im lauf halb zu Sam hinter sich.

„Das merkt man sofort, Fräulein Feli! Langsam wie eine Schnecke bist du, das merkt man sofort!" gab Sam belustigt zurück.

„Ich bin keine Schnecke… mir tut nur alles weh!" gab Feli empört zurück.

„Um ausreden bist du auch nicht verlegen!" gab Sam schnippisch zurück.

Das war zuviel für Feli. Abrupt blieb sie nun einfach stehen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weiter.

Beinahe währe Sam ihr voll in die Beine rein gerannt, doch gerade noch konnte er anhalten. Ärgerlich zog er Stich aus der Scheide und noch während er Feli umrundete, knurrte er: „OK, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig! Entweder du bewegst dich weiter, oder ich…!"

„Oder was, Sam?" kam es nun streng von Frodo, der nun endlich bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden ihm nicht mehr folgten und war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Wie er es bereits aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, bahnte sich hier ärger an den es zu unterbinden galt. Ärger hatten sie um sich herum schon mehr als genug, sie brauchten ihn nicht auch noch in der Gruppe!

„Oh, Herr Frodo…" stammelte Sam doch einigermaßen erschrocken und ließ Stich wieder sinken.

„Los, steck Stich wieder ein, Sam und ich will nicht das du ihn noch einmal gegen Feli richtest, ist das klar!" bestimmend bohrten sich die Augen von Frodo in die von Sam und allein dieser autoritäre Blick ließ ihn augenblicklich gehorchen und Stich zurück an seinen Platz gleiten. Jedoch sagte er: „Herr Frodo, ich bin noch immer nicht dafür, dass wir sie mitnehmen, ich finde immer noch sie stellt eine große Gefahr für uns dar! Ihr seit zu vertrauensselig…!"

„Sam, ich habe lange und gründlich drüber nachgedacht und ich hab mich entschieden. Sie wird uns nichts tun, so wahr ich hier stehe und sie wird uns bis nach Bruchtal begleiten!"

„Aber Herr Frodo…!"

„Sam hör zu…!"

„Hört doch bitte auf ihr beiden! Streitet euch doch nicht wegen mir. Ich tue doch alles was ihr verlangt! Ich bin nur so müde, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr schneller und … und ihr seit solch gute Freunde… streitet euch bitte nicht mehr!" stammelte nun Feli hervor um den hereinbrechenden Streit noch im Keim zu ersticken.

Sie bereute es bereits jetzt, dass sie einfach so stehen geblieben war, doch die Worte Sams hatten tief getroffen und sie konnte wirklich nicht mehr. Jetzt jedoch wurde sie von den beiden Hobbits angestarrt. Erstaunen stand ihnen nun auf die Gesichter geschrieben, aber keine Wut mehr, worüber Feli mehr als Froh war.

Frodo war es, der als Erster seine Sprache zurück gewann. „Sie hat Recht, wir dürfen nicht streiten, auch weil zu viele Feinde uns umringen und wegen ihr schon gar nicht!" ein misstrauischer Blick glitt in die Gegend, die allmählich dunkler zu werden schien.

„Deshalb", nun richtete er wieder den Blick zu Sam herüber, „solltest du deine Kraft lieber für die wirklichen Feinde aufsparen und sie nicht ständig gegen Feli richten. Sie hat noch gar nichts getan, im Gegensatz zu dir, der die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gegend auf uns zieht mit dem ständigen ziehen und herumfuchteln von Stich!"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Sam zusammen, fast so als hätten sich die Worte von Frodo in einen Peitschenknall verwandelt, der ihm nun über den Rücken zog.

„Tut mir leid, Herr Frodo…" murmelte er und griff haltesuchend nach den Trägern seines Rucksacks.

Felis Augen glitten unruhig zwischen den beiden Hobbits hin und her. Ihre Schatten wurden immer länger auf dem Weg und die bereits untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in ein goldenes Abendrot. Der auffrischende Wind fegte durch das kleine Wäldchen am Wegesrand. Einige Blätter fegten zwischen ihre Beine hindurch und ließ Feli frösteln. Es wurde allmählich kalt, die Nacht kündigte sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit an.

„Nun gut, heute kommen wir sowieso nicht mehr allzu weit!" Frodos Blick glitt bei diesen Worten abwechselnd über Feli und Sam gleichermaßen, „Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir errichten dort vorne im Wäldchen unser Nachtlager." Seine ausgestreckte Hand wies in das immer dunkler werdende „Wäldchen" hinein, dessen anderes Ende man von hier aus noch gar nicht erkennen konnte.

Wäldchen ist gut! dachte Feli sarkastisch, sagte aber nichts, denn ihre schmerzenden Beine und Rücken meldeten sich wieder zu Worte. Kurzum sie war froh, dass heute nicht mehr weiter gelaufen wurde, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke an eine Nacht im Wald im Moment ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Aber sie sagte keinen einzigen Ton, um nicht schon wieder einen Streit herauf zu beschwören…

Erleichtert ließ Feli sich nun auf den Waldboden herabsinken. Nach endlosem Suchen hatten sie doch noch ein gutes Fleckchen gefunden. Mit Moos bedeckt, wenig Laub und doch von Bäumen geschützt. Ihr war es sogar egal, dass der Boden durch das Moos etwas feucht war. Den Schnupfen hab ich ja sowieso schon dachte sie fröstelnd und fuhr sich mit den beiden Händen über ihre juckende Nase während sie die beiden Hobbits neidisch beim ablegen ihrer schwereren Rucksäcke beobachtete.

„So, Sam ich bleibe hier und du gehst nun Brennholz suchen, damit wir es bald warm hier haben!" meinte nun Frodo an Sam gewandt, der gerade dabei war seine Töpfe zu sortieren.

„Soll ich nicht lieber bei ihr bleiben und ihr geht Brennholz suchen, Herr Frodo!" er hob forschend den Blick doch Frodo schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bleibe und du gehst… komm lass deine Töpfe für einen Moment ruhen."

Nur widerwillig stand nun Sam auf, klopfte seinen Mantel aus und mit einem letzten warnenden Blick auf Feli gerichtet machte er sich nun auf den Weg Brennholz zusammen zu suchen. Feli und Frodo blieben allein zurück.

Der Hobbit begann nun alles für ein Nachtlager vorzubereiten. Er errichtete einen Steinkreis, in dem später ein herrliches Feuer prasseln würde und baute direkt davor einen Hacken auf, an den er sogleich einen der schweren Töpfe von Sam hängte.

Feli schaute nicht minder interessiert zu, gleichzeitig merkte sie, wie ihr die Kälte der hereinbrechenden Nacht und der Hunger durch den ganzen Körper kroch und ein neues Frösteln durchflutete sie.

Jetzt ein heißes Bad und danach ein warmes, gemütliches Bett , dachte sie sehnsüchtig und ein seufzen entglitt ihr. Eigentlich würde ihr ja sogar schon ein warmer Pullover genügen, doch sie war komplett auf das heiße Wetter in ihrer Welt eingerichtet. Auf ihren nackten Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.

„Dir ist kalt, hab ich Recht?" Feli blickte auf und Frodo schaute zu ihr herüber, befestigte gerade den eisernen Stab in der Erde, an der der Topf baumelte. Sein Blick glitt herab zu ihren gefesselten Händen, als Feli nichts sagte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was Sam gegen dich hat, aber er ist sehr misstrauisch…"

„Das habe ich bemerkt", antwortete Feli bedauernd und ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

„Gib ihm noch etwas Zeit. Er wird sehr schnell merken, dass sein misstrauen unbegründet ist!" meinte er nun und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Topf.

Feli blickte erneut auf, schaute zu Frodo herüber und beobachtete ihn nun dabei wie er den Topf in die richtige Position brachte.

Geübte Handgriffe, er machte das hier bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal. Gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich an das, was Frodo ihr gesagt hatte. Das der Ringkrieg vorüber war und es dennoch keinen Frieden gab und das Böse noch durch die Wälder Mittelerdes streiften…Orks zum Beispiel… Orks! Ein schneller hektischer Blick seitens Feli. War da nicht ein verdächtiges Geräusch gewesen? Hatte sich das nicht gerade wie ein Heranpirschender angehört!

Felis Blick glitt langsam herum und ein Stückchen hinter sich, in die Dunkelheit hinein, in die tiefe des Waldes…

Dort, dort raschelte es in dem Busch, zwar nur schwach, aber es raschelte! Feli bewegte sich keinen einzigen Zentimeter weit, die Angst lähmte sie bereits, hatte sie voll im Griff und da sprang etwas heraus…direkt auf sie zu!

Feli zuckte zusammen, Frodo horchte zum ersten Mal auf und begann zu grinsen.

„Hast du Angst vor einem Eichhörnchen!" fragte er belustigt und deutete mit dem Kochlöffel auf das kleine, verängstigte Wesen am Waldboden, dass sich nun hektisch den Schweif bürstete und schließlich im nächsten Busch verschwand.

„Ein Eichhörnchen…!" seufzte Feli erleichtert, dachte aber: Verdammt, diese Welt bringt mich dazu, irgendwann vor meinem eigenen Schatten Angst zu haben!

Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder und wandte sich langsam der Feuerstelle zu.

Während sie nun Frodo beobachtete, merkte sie, wie allmählich wieder Gefühl in die beinahe tauben Beine zurück kroch, jedoch schmerzte ihr Rücken noch immer von dem Gewicht der schweren Büchertasche. Zu gerne hätte sie den Rucksack abgenommen, doch ein Blick auf ihre gefesselten Hände genügte und man wusste bescheid. Aber so konnte sie doch nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen! Mit dem Rucksack auf dem Rücken liegend würde sie morgen einen tauben Betonklotz haben und keinen Rücken mehr!

„Frodo…?" fragte sie nun und er schaute sich nach ihr um.

Verlegen schweiften nun Felis Augen in der schummrigen Gegend herum. „Ähm… es ist doch so, meine Hände sind gefesselt, aber ich würde gerne endlich mal meinen Rucksack ablegen. Wenn ich damit die ganze Nacht verbringen muss, kann ich morgen kein Stückchen mehr laufen."

Felis Augen glitten zurück zu dem Hobbit der erstaunt blinzelnd dasaß und sich nun langsam erhob. „Der Rucksack ist schwer, nehme ich an!" fragte er und Feli nickte ergeben.

„Sehr schwer sogar!" gab sie zu und hielt bettelnd ihre gefesselten Handgelenke hoch. „Bitte, nur ganz kurz, sonst drehe ich durch!"

Nun lächelte Frodo das erste Mal, seit dem sie sich begegnet waren und kam näher.

„Nur ganz kurz, sonst dreht Sam durch!" murmelte er korrigierend. Mit flinken Fingern glitt er nun über die Fesseln und löste sie. Feli indessen rieb ihre wieder juckende Nase an der Schulter und erst als Frodo die Hände herunternahm blickte sie auf. Sogleich zog Feli die Hände zu sich herunter, streckte sie noch einmal kurz in verschiedene Richtungen – wer wusste wann sie dazu die nächste Gelegenheit bekam? – und nahm sogleich den Rucksack, der schon seit Stunden auf ihren Schultern ruhte, endlich ab.

Nicht nur ihr Rücken atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke, ich hätte nicht gewusst wie ich so die Nacht überstehen sollte!" gab Feli zu und hielt wieder ihre Handgelenke Frodo entgegen, der sie sogleich wieder zusammenband.

„Feli", begann Frodo und diese wurde aufmerksam, „Du darfst vieles von uns Hobbits denken, aber nicht das wir schlecht sind, auch wenn es vielleicht so aussieht. Wir haben nur viel durchgemacht, das ist alles…!"

Feli schaute nun, während er das sagte, zum ersten Mal herab auf seine Hände und beobachtete sie beim zuknoten. Ein kleiner Schauer rann ihr den Rücken herab, denn mit diesem einen Blick hatte sie schon verstanden, was Frodo meinte.

Der Ringfinger an Frodos rechter Hand fehlte…

Kurze Zeit später kam auch Sam endlich wieder zurück.

Er brachte nicht nur das Feuerholz, sondern auch noch ein paar Beeren und ein gefangenes Kaninchen mit, dessen lebloser Kopf beim tragen hin und her baumelte.

„Seht, Herr Frodo, was ich hier leckeres gefangen habe!" stolz präsentierte er seinen Fang und Frodo nickte anerkennend.

Feli drehte es trotz ihres Hungers der Magen um als die glasigen Augen des Kaninchens beim präsentieren von Sam in ihre Richtung starrten.

Sie schluckte trocken an ihrer Spucke und verzog das Gesicht. In ihrer Welt waren sämtliche Tiere die sie aß, schon lange vorher getötet und zubereitet worden und noch nie zuvor hatte sie einem toten Tier in die Augen gesehen, dass sie essen sollte.

Sam warf indessen einen kleinen Berg Feuerholz in die vorbereitete Feuerstelle und legte den Hasen behutsam daneben. Frodo indessen kümmerte sich um die Beeren.

Nach nur einer kurzen Weile brutzelte ein wohlriechender Hasenbraten in dem großen Topf über dem prasselnden Feuer und selbst bei Feli war der Ekel vergangen bei diesem wohlriechenden Essen.

In der Not frisst der Teufel seine Großmutter! dachte Feli bei sich, schnupperte nach dem Hasen und wärmte sich an dem Feuer auf. Und genau in diesem Augenblick passierte es: Ihr Magen konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und ein solch gewaltiges knurren glitt herum, dass beide Hobbits erschrocken aufblickten und Feli anstarrten.

Ein entschuldigender Blick glitt von einem Hobbit zum nächsten doch da begann Frodo schon zu lachen.

„Keine Sorge, du bekommst auch was ab. Mit dem Magenknurren könntest du sogar einen Ork verscheuchen!"

Nach dem reichlichen Essen, und endlich gefüllten Magen, teilten sich die Hobbits die Nachtwache ein während Feli sich langsam hinlegte und dichter ans Feuer heranrückte.

„Herr Frodo, ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen."

„Gut Sam, übernimm du die erste Wache", murmelte Frodo und Feli sah aus den Augenwinkeln im flackernden Schein des Feuers wie er sich auf die Erde herabsinken ließ.

„Herr Frodo?" wisperte jedoch Sam noch und dieser horchte auf.

„Irgendwie hab ich schon länger das Gefühl, das wir verfolgt werden, deshalb möchte ich die erste Wache übernehmen."

Nun konnte Feli im Halbschlaf beobachten wie Frodo sich noch einmal aufrichtete.

„Sam! Wieso sagst du dann nichts!" rief er nun aufgebracht.

Sam hob beruhigend die Arme nach oben und bedeutete Frodo sich wieder hin zu legen.

„Genau aus dem Grund hab ich nichts gesagt, Herr Frodo!" antwortete Sam nun und Frodo legte sich gezwungenermaßen wieder hin.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren, aber es ist nur so ein warnendes Gefühl in mir, verstehst du Herr Frodo? Ich möchte einfach kein Risiko eingehen!"

Feli hörte nun Frodo seufzen. „Ach Sam…!"

„Keine Widerworte!" antwortete der jüngere Hobbit bestimmend und er stand auf.

Feli verschwamm der Blick und sie schloss die Augen vor Müdigkeit. Das letzte was sie noch hörte ehe sie ganz einschlief waren die Worte „Außerdem hab ich doch Stich zu unserer Verteidigung…" dann schwanden ihr die Sinne und sie begann einzuschlafen.


	8. hinan Zuflucht, Flucht

**Kapitel 7.**

_hinan – Flucht, Zuflucht_

Tiefdunkle Nacht umschloss sie noch immer, als Feli langsam die Augen öffnete und ihren pochenden Kopf auf etwas hartem spürte.

Irritiert griff sie mit einer Hand neben sich, suchte tastend nach dem Lichtschalter der Nachttischlampe, griff aber nur ins leere und dann auch noch mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig.

Ruckartig wurde sie nun wach, hob ihren Kopf und starrte in die schwärze der Nacht hinein. Erst ganz langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit um sie herum, die nur noch durch das fahle Mondlicht unterbrochen wurde.

Ebenso langsam kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Der Laden, Tom Bombadil, der silberfarbene Ring, der freie Fall nach Mittelerde hinein…

Langsam bettete sie wieder ihren Kopf auf den kantigen Rucksack zurück, der nun dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Ich hätte es fast vergessen… fast… dachte sie seufzend und drehte ihren Körper seitlich um nicht ganz so stark auf eines der kantigen Bücher zu liegen.

Dumpf blinzelten ihre Augen in die Dunkelheit hinein, das Feuer war natürlich schon lange heruntergebrannt, und sie konnte dazu das Moos nah am Boden riechen und den Nebel, der sie wabernd umgarnte, auf der Haut spüren. Eine eisige Kälte kroch langsam ihre Glieder herauf und unwillkürlich begann Feli erbärmlich zu frieren. Sie war komplett auf Sommertemperaturen eingekleidet und nicht auf die Kälte der Nacht in Mittelerde.

Verzweifelt faltete sie sich selbst noch mehr zusammen um das bisschen Wärme, dass noch in ihrem Körper wohnte, zusammen zu halten, doch sie konnte die Arme nicht um ihren Körper schlingen, da die Handgelenke noch immer zusammengehalten wurden.

Eine Gänsehaut, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte, kroch nun ihren gesamten Körper herauf und wieder hinab und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

Bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher als endlich nach Hause. Jeder andere hätte garantiert sonst was dafür gegeben hier in Mittelerde zu sein und mit den beiden Hobbits auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, doch Feli wollte nur eines und das war Heim.

Dieser blöde Ring… eingeschmolzen werden sollte er! Ich will nach Hause, ich will wieder in mein Bett, ich will wieder in meine eigene Welt zurück!

Zitternd und mit den Zähnen mühsam klappernd schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Doch das einzige was sie erreichte war, dass sie nun eine lähmende Hilflosigkeit umschloss und eine Welle von herannahenden Tränen heraufbeschwor. Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht heulen, nicht jetzt… sie wollte schlafen… sie wollte nicht mehr an die Kälte denken, sie wollte doch Heim. Der erneute Gedanke an Zuhause erfüllte sie mit Bitterkeit und noch fester musste sie ihre Augenlider aufeinander pressen um die Tränen zurück zu halten, als sie mit einem Mal etwas spürte.

Etwas legte sich über sie oder wurde über sie gelegt! Starr vor Angst riss sie nun ihre Augen auf und starrte in die tiefschwarze Nacht hinein, die nun schwer auf ihren Augen lastete. Der Atem ging passend dazu stockend und sehr schwer.

Was ist jetzt? Was geschieht jetzt mit mir? Sterbe ich? dachte sie voller Panik, doch was sie als nächstes hörte beruhigte sie:

„Keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts. Ich hab nur gesehen, dass du frierst und gebe dir deshalb meinen Umhang, damit er dich ein wenig wärmt. Ich brauche ihn nicht so dringend, ich bin schlimmeres gewohnt. Schlaf nun weiter, wir haben morgen noch einen langen Weg vor uns!"

Frodos wispern in der Nacht klang gar nicht unheimlich, sondern beruhigend, wie eine leise Welle am Strand.

Langsam entspannte sich Feli wieder aus der Erstarrung. Sie spürte, wie der Umhang ihre Körperwärme aufstaute und die Kälte ganz langsam vertrieb.

Unendliche Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihr Herz und ein erleichterter Seufzer glitt ihr von der Seele während sich ihre Augen ganz langsam wieder schlossen. Noch bevor sie wieder einschlief war ihr letzter Gedanke warum er das für sie tat…

Es können höchstens Minuten gewesen sein, die Feli geschlafen hatte, als sie erneut erwachte. Aber es war nicht die Kälte die sie weckte und auch nicht das Morgengrauen, sondern ein lang gezogener Laut, fast direkt neben ihrem Ohr ausgestoßen. Ruckartig, als hätte sie eine Sprungfeder in ihrem Rücken, richtete sie sich nun auf und starrte mit vor Angst dröhnendem Herzen und noch schlaftrunkenen Augen hinein in eine züngelnde Flamme. Fast blind von dieser plötzlichen Lichtquelle drehte sie sich weg und glitt sich mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig über die Augen – und erstarrte. Sie hörte erneut diesen lauten Ruf, ein jaulen, das sie schon oft in Tierfilmen gehört hatte, aber bestimmt nicht so nahe.

Das Wolfsgeheul verstummte Augenblicklich und Feli schaute sich schnell mit blinzelnden Augen um – und die vielen Wolfsaugenpaare starrten aus der Dunkelheit Angriffslustig zurück! Die züngelnden Flammen des Feuers spiegelten sich dabei gespenstisch in den Irisen wider. Die Luft war von einem einzigen drohenden Knurren erfüllt – und sie und die Hobbits mittendrin.

Feli lenkte nun den Blick herüber zur anderen Seite der Feuerstelle, wo Frodo mit Stich in der Hand angriffsbereit den dutzenden von Wölfen gegenüberstand und neben ihm Sam, der hoch erhoben eine Fackel in der Hand hielt und damit immer wieder die Wölfe attackierte und sie so auf abstand hielt.

„Zurück mit euch, ihr Bettvorleger! Räudige Köter, verschwindet… oder ich brenne eigenhändig Löcher in eure Mottenzerfressenen Pelze!" schrie Sam den Wölfen entgegen, die sichtlich unbeeindruckt auf sicherem Abstand blieben und sie beobachteten.

„Sam bitte, Stachel sie nicht noch mehr an!" schrie Frodo verzweifelt und stieß mit Stich immer wieder in die Reihen der Wölfe um sie vielleicht zu durchbrechen, doch leider vergeblich. Der Kreis schloss sich immer enger um die Hobbits und Feli herum.

Sam hat Recht behalten, wir wurden verfolgt – und zwar von Wölfen!

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage kroch erneut die Angst in Felis Herz hinein und ließ ihren Atem stocken. Doch nicht nur die hohe Anzahl der Wölfe war dafür verantwortlich.

Diese pure Mordlust, die sie in diesem Rudel von Wölfen spürte, war bestimmt nicht normal! Wölfe jagen doch nur Tiere, keine Menschen oder Hobbits! Aber ich bin hier ja auch nicht in meiner Welt! Vielleicht herrschen hier andere Gesetze! dachte sie und versuchte sich selbst eine Erklärung für diese Mordlust, die in diesen unnatürlich gelben Augen lauerte, zu geben. Vergeblich…

Wenn ich liegen bleibe, töten sie mich! schoss es nun Feli durch ihre Gedanken und Verzweiflung machte sich breit. Langsam und vorsichtig, nun die vielen Augenpaare der Wölfe ebenfalls auf sie gerichtet, erhob sie sich, den Umhang von Frodo dicht um ihren Körper geschlungen.

Ihre Füße und Beine schmerzten wieder, als sie begann ihre Muskeln anzuspannen und mit dröhnendem Herzen in die Reihen der Wölfe blickte.

„Feli, komm näher zu uns, damit sie dich nicht von hinten anfallen können!" rief nun Frodo und bedeutete hektisch mit einer winkenden Hand, dass sie ganz schnell herkommen sollte. Diese wandte ihren Blick, starrte mit weiten, angsterfüllten Augen herab zu den Hobbits und noch während sie ihr laut schlagendes Herz hörte, spürte sie gleichzeitig, dass das Falsch ist… sie durfte nicht näher kommen, sie musste hier weg! Diese Mordlust…! Diese vielen Wölfe! Hilflos ausgeliefert…! Ihr dröhnendes Herz…! Diese Angst…!

Das war zuviel für Feli, das Adrenalin, dass nun durch ihren Körper schoss kontrollierte nun ihr Denken und ohne noch etwas dagegen tun zu können, bewegten sich ihre Beine ganz von allein, waren nicht mehr zu stoppen als sie nun begann zu rennen, mit schnellen Schritten die verdutzte erste Reihe der Wölfe erreichte und sie einfach so durchbrach! Wütende Mäuler schnappten nach den Beinen Felis, die es wie durch ein Wunder immer wieder schafften gerade noch den reißenden Zähnen zu entkommen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie unverletzt die Wölfe hinter sich gelassen und war im Dunkeln des Waldes verschwunden…

Das ließen sich die Wölfe natürlich nicht gefallen und sogleich stellten ihr vier Wölfe nach.

„FELI… NEEEIN… Bleib hier!" schrie nun Frodo hinterher, doch als wäre genau dass das Stichwort gewesen, verwandelte sich nun das drohende Knurren der Wölfe in ein einheitliches wütendes Gebell und gleichzeitig griffen die Wölfe die beiden Hobbits an…

Feli rannte… Feli rannte nur noch davon, weg von den Wölfen, weg von diesem Albtraum, weg von dieser Angst! Das Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper, sie konnte die Wölfe hinter sich wild und geifernd hecheln hören, sie waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Weg hier… weg hier… WEG HIER! war alles was sie noch dachte, war alles was sie noch denken konnte, beherrschte sie vollkommen, hatte sie unter Kontrolle.

Ihre Beine flogen nur so über den Waldboden, ihre Haare flatterten im Wind, sie keuchte, die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zusammen.

Noch immer hielt sie den Umhang Frodos fest umklammert, er flatterte hektisch im Wind hin und her, während sie immer wieder den Bäumen, die sie im fahlen Mondlicht gerade noch erkennen konnte, auswich.

Da hörte sie auch schon wieder dieses wütende Gebell und Geheul hinter sich, die Wölfe kamen wieder näher, sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen!

Nur weglaufen brachte hier nichts! Hektisch begann sie sich umzublicken, suchte ein geeignetes Versteck, suchte einen Unterschlupf – und vergaß dabei fast nach vorne zu schauen! Beinahe wäre sie in diesen riesigen, alten Baum hineingelaufen, der nun direkt vor ihrer Nase auftauchte und den sie in diesem dunklen Wald fast gar nicht gesehen hätte.

Keuchend stand sie nun vor diesem Baum, ihre Augen hatten sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte sie schemenhaft die Äste erkennen, die etwas näher über den Boden herabhingen.

Der Baum, der Baum… der Baum! flirrte durch ihre Gedanken.

Noch einmal drehte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, konnte die Wölfe bereits deutlicher hören, hörte schon ihre rasenden Schritte über den Waldboden hetzen – direkt auf sie zu!

Sie zögerte nun keine einzige Sekunde mehr. Sofort nahm sie ihre beiden Hände, schob sich die Träger des Umhangs zwischen die Zähne, riss beide Arme empor und griff nach dem ersten stark aussehenden Ast, der in ihrer nähe herabhing, stemmte sich mit einem Fuß gegen den Stamm und zog sich ganz langsam nach oben.

Es riss furchtbar an den Armen, ihr gesamtes Körpergewicht hing nun da dran, doch das Adrenalin, das noch immer durch ihren Körper raste, sorgte für die nötige Kraft und so zog sie sich gerade nach oben und auf diesen Ast herauf, als auch schon die Wölfe aus dem Dickicht heraussprangen und direkt unter dem großen Baum halt machten.

Feli zog eilig ihre Beine nach oben, als die vier Wölfe emporblickten, sie mit diesen gelben tot bringenden Augen anstarrten und langsam, drohend knurrend näher kamen. Feli saß zusammengekauert auf diesem Ast, mit dem Rücken zum Stamm, beide Hände verzweifelt den Umhang festklammernd, beide Beine nah an ihren Körper gepresst.

Ein schneller Blick nach oben genügte und sie wusste von hieraus kam sie nicht weiter. Die anderen Äste in ihrer nähe waren einfach zu dünn oder zu weit weg um sie zu erreichen. Sie saß in der Falle…!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie nun herab auf den Waldboden, herab zu den vier Wölfen die sich nun direkt unter ihrem Ast versammelten. Sie sah nur noch wie diese gelben Augen auf und ab tanzten ebenso wie das knurren immer wieder auf und abschwoll.

„Was mach ich nur, was mach ich nur?" flüsterte sie verzweifelt, den Tränen nahe. Konnten Wölfe auf Bäume klettern? Konnten sie so hoch springen?

Felis Atem stockte, als das knurren der Wölfe verstummte. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten… sie hatten etwas vor!

Ein lang gezogener Heuler kam nun von unten nach oben geschwappt und ließ Feli das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte sie ein zischendes Geräusch und ein Kratzen, das direkt von ihrem Ast kam… und das Knurren des Wolfes war nun direkt vor ihr, fast auf gleicher Höhe...

Feli schnürte es vor Angst die Kehle zu. Sofort kam sie auf die Füße, stellte sich mit dem Rücken zum Stamm hin und starrte auf das gelb tanzende Augenpaar direkt vor ihren Füßen herab. Tränen verwischten ihr nun den Blick und alles verschwamm. Der Wolf hatte es anscheinend noch nicht ganz bis auf den Ast geschafft. Er baumelte noch mit den Hinterbeinen in der Luft herum, aber die Vorderbeine waren stark!

Ist das das Ende? Sterbe ich jetzt? Werde ich von einem Wolf zerrissen? dachte sie nun voller Panik und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in die Rinde des Baumes.

Der Wind strich ihr wieder zwischen die Beine, durch die Haare, verwischten die Tränen auf ihren Wangen und sie spürte den Umhang Frodos noch immer um ihren Körper geschlungen, noch immer hielt sie ihn mit einer Hand an ihrem Hals fest, sie hatte nicht losgelassen!

Nicht losgelassen… nicht loslassen!

Da mit einem Mal verfinsterte sich ihr Blick, pure Wut keimte in ihr auf. Sie war den ganzen Tag lang gewandert, hatte einen Absturz nach Mittelerde überlebt, hatte sogar die Hobbits überzeugen können, da konnte es doch nicht sein, dass sie von den Wölfen hier zerrissen wurde! Nie im Leben! Nie und nimmer!

Feli nahm nun all ihren letzten Mut zusammen, den sie noch besaß, löste ihre verkrampften Finger aus der Rinde des Baumes und hob langsam einen Fuß an. Der Wolf blickte auf.

„Elender Bettvorleger! Mich kriegst du NICHT!" schrie sie und trat dem Wolf gegen sein Maul. Ein schmerzliches Jaulen war zu hören, doch er war noch nicht vom Ast herunter. Feli trat noch einmal gegen und noch einmal und noch einmal, immer wieder gegen den Kopf des mordlustigen Wolfes mit den gelben Augen bis sie ein kratzendes Geräusch hörte gefolgt von einem wimmern und einem dumpfen Aufprall! Hektisches Pfotengetrappel war zu hören, dann war alles ruhig…

Im ersten Moment blieb es still, gespenstisch Still unter ihr. Feli musste sich zusammenreißen und nochmals ihren Mut zusammennehmen um herab zu blicken. Keine gelben Augenpaare starrten nach oben, kein bedrohliches Knurren war mehr zu hören. Nur schemenhaft konnte sie zwei Wölfe erkennen. Dem einem, den sie ein paar Mal gegen die Schnauze getreten hatte, war auf einen anderen, der noch unten stehenden Wölfe gestürzt und hatte ihn unter sich begraben. Sie gaben beide kein einziges Lebenszeichen mehr von sich. Feli atmete erleichtert auf und die Angst nahm endlich wieder ab.

Die anderen Wölfe müssen geflüchtet sein! überlegte sie und ließ sich langsam vom Ast herab auf die Erde gleiten. Sie hoffte, dass die anderen zwei nicht mehr zurückkehren würden nachdem was mit ihren Kameraden geschehen war. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zwei Wölfe auszuschalten… zwei lebendigen, von Besessenheit gepackten Wölfen!

Unendlicher Stolz überflutete sie als sie nun wieder mit doch wackeligen Beinen auf dem Waldboden stand. Als sie jedoch auf die beiden toten Wölfe herabblickte überkam sie doch ein eiskalter Schauer. Diese Mordlust, das ist doch nicht normal bei Wölfen. Was ist nur mit ihnen geschehen, dass sie so unberechenbar wurden?

Der kurze Umhang Frodos, den sie immer noch festhielt, umflatterte gerade so noch ihre Beine – sie konnte Kampfgeschrei und Wolfsgeheul unweit hören und das riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Frodo und Sam waren dort hinten noch immer – zusammen mit dem ganzen restlichen Wolfsrudel das sich auf sie gestürzt hatte und sie… was hatte sie getan? SIE war einfach davongerannt wie eine feige Ratte, hatte sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen, ihren Überlebensinstinkt… aber andererseits, war es ihr zu verübeln! Doch eines stand fest, egal wie man es betrachtete oder hinbog, sie hatte die beiden im Stich gelassen…

Schamgefühl machte sich breit, sie hatte die beiden einfach allein gelassen, hatte sich von ihrer Angst steuern lassen und nun steckten die beiden in Schwierigkeiten.

Gedankenverloren strich sie nun über den Umhang Frodos als sie plötzlich Kampfgeschrei an ihr Ohr dringen hörte. Hektisch blickte sie sich um, genau in die Richtung aus der das Geschrei zu ihr herüber schoss. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben machte sich Entschlossenheit breit und verdrängte die Angst. Trotz allem, trotz der Panik, trotz der Hilflosigkeit, davonlaufen wollte sie nun bestimmt nicht mehr, aber wie sollte sie helfen?

Sie blickte herab auf ihre zusammengebundenen Hände. Erst einmal musste sie die Fesseln loswerden, soviel stand fest. Irgendetwas Spitzes brauchte sie…

Mit flinken Fingern band sie nun endlich den Umhang Frodos fest um ihren Hals, damit sie ihn nicht mehr festhalten brauchte und die Finger frei hatte.

Im fahlen Mondlicht, das gerade durch die Blätter des Baumes den Boden beleuchteten, kniete sie sich herab und begann nach einem Stein zu tasten.

„Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon… das hier ist ein Wald, hier wimmelt es doch sonst nur so von Steinen!" murmelte sie hektisch während ihre Finger nur immer wieder über das nasse Gras, tote Äste, Blätter oder Moos hinweg glitt.

Gerade als sie die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben hatte, glitten ihre Finger endlich über etwas Hartes und kantiges.

„Endlich!" rief sie triumphierend und gerade als sie das Seil ansetzte und begann es daran zu zerschneiden, hörte sie einen der Hobbits laut aufschreien…

Ihr Atem stockte erneut, bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal in dieser Nacht, und mit einem einzigen Ruck drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung. Sie durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Hektisch lenkte sie ihren Blick wieder herab zu ihren Händen und begann nun mit den in Fesseln gelegten Handgelenken über den Stein zu rutschen, der Schweiß rann ihr die Schläfen herab und benetzte den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

Schneller, schneller! dachte sie als die ersten dicken Fäden des Seils nachgaben und mit einem seufzen seitlich davon stoben. Es benötigte nur noch weniger Bewegungen, dann endlich gab das Seil mit einem ratschen unter dem Stein nach.

Sofort sprang Feli auf, drehte ihren Kopf erneut in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geschrei hörte und dann begann sie auch schon los zu rennen.

„Hoffentlich… komme ich… nicht zu… spät!" keuchte sie und erschrak heftig, als ihr Fuß an einem am Boden liegenden großen Ast hängen blieb und sie zu Fall brachte. Der Länge nach landete sie auf dem Waldboden und blieb zuerst benommen liegen. Der Ast, auf den sie zu allem Unglück auch noch gelandet war, drückte schwer gegen ihre Brust, sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund als sie langsam ihren Kopf anhob und wild entschlossen aufblickte.

„Ich lasse mich nicht mehr aufhalten!" rief sie, lenkte den Blick nach hinten, zerrte wild an ihrem eingeklemmten Fuß, bekam ihn wieder frei, lenkte den Kopf wieder nach vorne, sprang in einem einzigen Hechtsprung auf und rannte weiter, jetzt den hektisch zuckenden Schein des Feuers, das Sam wohl noch immer zum Abwehren der Wölfe benutzte, nach.

Ohne es richtig zu registrieren, vielleicht war sie auch noch völlig benommen vom Sturz, glitt ihr nun die linke Hand in die linke Hosentasche und mit einem einzigen sicheren Griff umklammerte die Hand den silbernen Ring und zog ihn aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

Verwundert hielt sie sich ihn nun noch während des Laufens vor die Augen.

Was will ich jetzt mit dem Ring! fragte sie sich verwundert als sie sich ihn auch schon auf ihren Ringfinger der linken Hand streifte…


	9. gin Silber

**Kapitel 8.**

_gin - Silber_

Augenblicklich ist es still, gespenstisch Still um Feli herum. Der Wind rauschte nicht mehr in den Bäumen, das Geäst knackte nicht mehr, die Tiere des Waldes, die normalerweise raschelten, waren verstummt, selbst die Eule, die sie noch kurz zuvor vernommen hatte, war verstummt. Und auch die Wölfe hatten innegehalten. Sie hörte kein knurren, kein Bellen, kein Schreien der Hobbits. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig!

Felis Herzschlag indessen verdoppelte sich, sie spürte wie ihr Kopf klarer wurde, ihre Beine schneller, ihre Augen schärfer, und auch ihr Mut wurde stärker. Mit einem zu allem entschlossenen Blick rannte sie weiter, der schein des Feuers zuckte nicht mehr, loderte nicht mehr… war fast erloschen, dennoch wusste Feli wo die Hobbits und die ganze Meute von Wölfen sich befanden.

Doch nur einen einzigen winzigen Atemzug später gefror Feli das Blut in den Adern. Vielstimmiges Wolfsgeheul ist nun zu hören und ohne eine konkrete Bestätigung dafür zu haben ahnte Feli, dass damit nicht die Hobbits gemeint sind, sondern sie und der Ring…!

Jetzt jedoch verschwendete Feli daran keinen Gedanken mehr, denn sie hatte die Lichtung fast erreicht. Noch im Lauf erspähte sie nur wenige Meter vor sich einen Ast am Boden liegend, gerade groß genug für einen Kampf mit den Wölfen. Ohne anzuhalten beugt sich Feli zielstrebig herab, riss den dicken Ast im richtigen Moment vom Boden auf und wirbelt ihn, ohne auch nur eine einzige Sekunde ihr Tempo zu verringern, einmal um ihren Kopf herum – sie war Angriffsbereit!

Im selben Moment taucht sie aus den Bäumen auf, die Augen wild vor Wut funkelnd, die Beine flogen nur so über den Boden, jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper war angespannt. Jetzt durchbrach Feli die erste Reihe der Wölfe und hielt auf die in der Mitte liegenden Hobbits drauf.

Die Wölfe versuchten auch sofort sie daran zu hindern, doch jeder Wolf der sich ihr in den Weg stellte, bekam den Ast zu spüren. Lautes Jaulen begleitete Feli während sie die Reihen der Wölfe durchbrach…

Sam saß am Boden, die Fackel weit neben sich, sie war fast erloschen, flackerte nur noch schwach, der Tau auf dem Gras hatte es fast erstickt. Doch noch flackerte es und das Licht, dass es noch lieferte, reichte Feli aus um die Lage erfassen zu können.

Der jüngere Hobbit war umringt von Wölfen, die ihn in Schach hielten. Er hat keine Chance aufzustehen um seinen Herren zu helfen. Jedes Mal wenn er es versuchte, war da sofort einer der Wölfe zur Stelle um ihn wieder zu Boden zu schubsen, die Zähne in seine Richtung zu Fletschen und nach ihm zu schnappen.

Frodo indessen lag nur wenige Meter entfernt von Sam am Boden, ein Wolf stand auf dem Arm, in dessen Hand sich Stich befand. Blut klebte an der Klinge. Ein anderer Wolf stand direkt auf ihm, seine Krallen weit ausgefahren, tief in seinen Schultern vergraben, Blut troff daraus hervor. Sein Maul weit aufgerissen, die lodernden mordlustigen Augen blitzten, doch Frodo sah nur noch dieses mit messerscharfen Zähnen gespickte Maul, das nun direkt auf seine Kehle gerichtet war…

„Herr Frodo…!" schrie nun Sam verzweifelt, hob einen Arm doch sie würde seinen Herren niemals erreichen. Da ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei, der direkt aus Felis Kehle entsprang. Sam erschrak furchtbar, lenkte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und erblickte sie, mit dem hoch über dem Kopf wirbelnden stämmigen Ast, den entschlossen lodernden Augen und den flatternden Haaren im Wind…

Feli tat nur noch eines und das war so weit wie nur irgend möglich mit dem Ast auszuholen, dazu rannte sie weiterhin direkt auf Frodo zu, dessen Lage am ernstesten aussah und noch mit derselben Geschwindigkeit schwang sie nun den Ast herum, Blut der beiseite geschlagenen Wölfe klebte bereits daran und kleine Spuren des Blutes flogen durch die Luft, als der wirbelnde Ast gegen die Schnauze des Wolfes donnerte, kurz vor seinem tödlichen Biss.

Der Wolf konnte nicht mehr anders, er musste seine Krallen aus Frodos Schultern entlassen und von der Wucht des Schlages wurde er beiseite gefegt. Ein schmerzlicher Laut kam nun von Frodo, doch noch war es nicht zu Ende. Der andere Wolf, der noch immer auf Frodos Arm stand, wies nun mit seinen gelben Augen direkt auf Feli, seine Zähne fletschend und geifernd baute er sich dunkel knurrend über seine Beute auf, spannte die Muskeln an und war bereit zum Absprung. Doch für einen Angriff blieb ihm keine Zeit. Nochmals mit demselben Schwung stürzte Feli nun vor, legte ihre ganze Körperkraft in diesen Schlag hinein und der Ast schmetterte gegen die Seite des Wolfes und brach ihm alle Knochen im Leib, ließ den leblose Körper durch die Luft segeln und schließlich auf den Waldboden krachen, wo er ohne noch irgendeine Regung zu zeigen liegen blieb.

Keuchend blieb nun Feli das erste Mal ruhig stehen, blinzelte in die Reihen der Wölfe, die nun ihren Kreis um sie und Frodo zogen und ließ keinen auch nur eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen. Ein bedrohliches einheitliches Knurren war zu hören, sie konnte den Zorn der Wölfe wie eine giftige Wolke, der ihr jeglichen Atem versuchte zu rauben, spüren.

Sämtliche gelben Wolfsaugenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet!

Langsam und vorsichtig, ja keinen Wolf aus den Augen lassend, beugte sie sich nun herab, hielt den Ast aber weiterhin mit nun der linken Hand angriffsbereit hoch und tastete mit der anderen Hand neben sich. Frodo neben ihr verstand sofort, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie einmal.

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entglitt Feli und sie hob den stämmigen Ast in der Hand abwehrend hoch, als Drohung für die Wölfe um sie herum, die immerhin innehielten. Ein Blick auf ihre Kameraden, deren Leiber zerschmettert am Boden lagen genügte und man wusste warum...

„Alles in Ordnung sonst?" flüsterte sie und Frodo bejahte flüsternd.

„Nur die Schultern, sonst geht's mir gut!" raunte er zurück und erhob sich langsam. In diesem Augenblick schien es einer der Wölfe nicht mehr auszuhalten, denn er preschte nun vor, ein lautes böses Knurren und Fletschen war zu hören, direkt auf Feli und Frodo zu, sprang, riss sein riesiges Maul auf und fuhr seine langen Krallen noch während des Fluges aus.

„Feli pass auf!" schrie Frodo und streckte einen Arm in die Richtung des angreifenden Wolfes, doch diese hatte ihn schon längst gesehen.

Sie ließ sofort Frodos Hand los, ergriff den Ast nun wieder mit beiden Händen, holte noch während sie aufstand aus und traf den Wolf kurz bevor er sich auf sie stürzen konnte direkt in die Seite. Die Augen des Wolfes traten aus den Höhlen, als er auf den Boden prallte und die Knochen im Leib zerschmettert wurden.

Leicht zogen sich die Wölfe nun von den beiden zurück, doch ein einheitliches Knurren war zu hören. Feli blieb auf der Hut, denn diese Wölfe waren unberechenbar.

Aber noch unberechenbarer, und das erfüllte nun Feli mit Grauen während sie drüber nachdachte, war sie selbst. Sie war niemals die beste in Sport gewesen, hatte immer Hilfe gebraucht, wenn sie versuchte alleine die vollen Wasserkisten in die Wohnung zu schleppen und jetzt zerschmetterte sie Wölfe mit einem dicken Ast! Auch den Sprint, den sie eben hingelegt hat, hätte alle Sportbegeisterten aus ihrer Klasse vor Neid erblassen lassen.

Was geht hier nur vor sich… oder ist es der … Ring? überlegte sie und spannte schon im nächsten Moment ihre Muskeln an, als sie sah wie Sam von den Wölfen zu Boden geworfen wurde.

„Sam!" schrie Frodo nun voller Panik, sprang in aller Hast auf und wollte gerade loslaufen, als Feli ihm mit einer Hand den Weg versperrte.

„Bleib hier… dass Regel ich!" raunte sie und hob den Ast drohend über ihren Kopf an, doch Frodo riss sich aus der festhaltenden Hand Felis und schrie: „Hör auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln! Ich bin ein Halbling, vielleicht für dich nicht mehr als ein kleines Kind, das mag sein, aber ich bin immer noch älter als du und bei Galadriel, ich hab mehr durchgemacht als du es dir überhaupt ausmalen kannst! Und ich werde nicht tatenlos daneben stehen wenn sie Sam etwas antun wollen!" Lautes Keuchen war nun von Frodo zu hören und Feli hielt inne. Er hatte Recht, er hatte Gottverdammtnochmal Recht! Mit welchem Argument schubste sie Frodo hier herum als währe er ein kleines Kind, dabei hatte er mehr durchgemacht als sie, mehr Leid erfahren müssen… sie selbst hatte das Wort Leid wahrscheinlich noch nie so erlebt wie es Frodo durchlebt hatte und bei aller Gefahr, aber er hatte Recht, niemals würde er tatenlos zusehen wenn Wölfe Sam zerreißen wollten und wenn zehn von ihrer Sorte hier stehen und versuchen würden ihn aufzuhalten.

„Tut mir leid, Frodo!" murmelte Feli nun betreten ohne sich umzusehen. „Ich weiß genau was du meinst und es tut mir Leid. Aber sieh es doch mal so, es würde dir auch nichts bringen wenn du nun einfach so losrennen würdest. Denkst du sie geben dir und Stich auch nur eine Chance? Ich kann deine Wut und Hilflosigkeit verstehen, aber das hier erledigen ich und der Ast!" und um diese Worte zu bekräftigen ergriff sie nun wieder den stämmigen Ast mit beiden Händen und schwang ihn drohend über ihren Kopf als sie eine neue Stimme hörte.

„Willst du uns etwa alle mit dem einen mickrigen Ast töten? Versuch es doch… aber der dicke Hobbit wird nicht so lange durchhalten können! Vorher beiße ich ihm seinen dicken, kleinen Hobbithals durch!"

„Aber dann will ich auch ein Stück von ihm abhaben!" rief noch eine Stimme.

„Ich will seine dicken Schenkel!" mischte sich noch eine Stimme ein.

„Ich seinen dicken Arm… der ist bestimmt zart!" schmatzte noch eine dazwischen.

Felis Herz stockte… das konnte doch nicht sein…! Wie war das möglich? Waren sie es die mit ihr sprachen? Waren sie es wirklich? Waren es die Wölfe die sich hier darum stritten wer welches Körperteil von Sam fressen konnte?

Niemals… niemals werde ich das zulassen! dachte Feli entschlossen und ihr Blick glitt durch die Reihen der Wölfe als sie antwortete:

„Hier wird niemand Sam fressen, ist das klar! Nicht solange ich noch hier bin um das zu verhindern, also könnt ihr aufhören ihn euch einzuteilen! Er wird im Ganzen bleiben!"

Augenblicklich verstummten die Reihen der Wölfe, kein knurren, kein fletschen, kein einziger Laut kam von ihnen. Selbst Frodo neben ihr stockte der Atem.

Feli ließ ihren Blick durch die Reihen der Wölfe gleiten und bemerkte mit erstaunen, dass sie genauso verdutzt waren wie sie selbst. In ihr machten sich auch Zweifel breit, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war zu antworten, denn es schien alles andere als normal zu sein, dass man die Wölfe verstehen und auch antworten konnte…

„Kann… kann sie uns etwa hören! AUA!" rief nun eine Stimme und eine zweite antwortete: „Du bist so dumm… die Frage ist nicht ob sie uns hören kann, sondern ob sie uns VERSTEHEN kann! Verstehst du, du Hornochse!"

„Ich bin kein Hornochse, ich bin ein Wolf!" empörte sich die erste Stimme und verstummte sogleich wieder.

„Eindeutig kann sie uns verstehen, sonst hätte sie doch nicht dem Boss geantwortet!" raunte nun eine Stimme ziemlich dicht neben Feli, die erstaunt den Blick auf den Wolf lenkte und beobachtete, wie dessen Schnauze sich im fahlen Mondlicht bewegte.

„Aber wie ist das Möglich!" rief nun der nächste von weiter hinten.

„Keine Ahnung… woher soll ich das immer alles wissen!" antwortete nun wieder der Wolf neben Feli und allgemeines Gemurmel machte sich nun um sie herum breit.

Konnte es wirklich so sein dass man hier in Mittelerde die Sprache der Wölfe verstand!

Aber wieso hatten dann die Hobbits nichts gesagt…! Oder verlor sie allmählich den Verstand und sie bildete sich das alles nur ein?

„Feli?" raunte nun Frodo neben ihr und diese wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Leicht neigte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm herunter.

„Wen hast du eben damit gemeint?" fragte Frodo verdutzt.

Feli runzelte die Stirn und wusste im ersten Moment nicht so ganz auf was Frodo da ansprach.

„Was meinst du damit!" fragte sie verwirrt ohne die Wölfe aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Na wen du gemeint hast, als du sagtest, dass niemand hier Sam fressen sollte, nicht solange du noch da währest! Wen hast du damit gemeint?"

„Die … die Wölfe, wen denn sonst?" antwortete Feli verdattert und blinzelte ehe sie fortfuhr: „Kannst du sie etwa nicht verstehen! Versteht ihr nicht die Sprache der Tiere hier in Mittelerde?"

Feli hätte jetzt gerne Frodos Gesicht gesehen, doch leider konnte sie die Augen nicht von den Wölfen abwenden, die sich nun teils darum stritten wer welchen Anteil an Sam bekam und wer sie beide bekam und die anderen darum, ob Feli sie nun wirklich verstand oder nicht.

„Feli… niemand kann die Sprache der Tiere verstehen! Und schon gar nicht die der Wölfe!" murmelte nun Frodo zurück und diese riss vor erstaunen die Augen weit auf, dazu klappte ihr Mund immer wieder auf und zu. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Wie konnte das angehen? Wie war so was möglich? Vorher hatte sie die Tiere doch auch nicht verstanden, wieso denn jetzt auf einmal? Oder lag es etwa… am Ring?

„RUHE… IHR HALTET JETZT ALLE DIE SCHNAUZE! Bei dem Krach kann ja kein normaler Wolf richtig Nachdenken!"

Alle Wölfe, und auch ebenso die beiden Hobbits, sowie Feli zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen. Für Frodo und Sam hörte es sich wie ein lang gezogenes Jaulen und Bellen an, Feli konnte jedes einzelne Wort sehr gut verstehen…

„Was soll dieses blödsinnige Gerede wer wen frisst? ICH entscheide noch immer wer wen zu fressen hat und wann es soweit ist, habt ihr verstanden!"

Feli lenkte, nach dem ersten Schrecken, nun zielstrebig ihren Blick direkt zu einem Wolf hin, der langsam an den anderen Wölfen vorüber schritt und nun direkt zu ihr kam. Eigentlich war es merkwürdig, dass er ihr nicht gleich aufgefallen war, denn er war sehr viel größer als die anderen Wölfe um ihn herum. Er hatte einen silberfarbenen breiten Rücken, der selbst in der Dunkelheit noch gut zu erkennen war. Sein muskulöser Körper glitt gemächlich über den Waldboden und sein riesiges Maul entblößte eine Reihe spitzer Zähne, die jedem Wolf, an dem er vorüber schritt, eindeutig das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Jedoch waren diese riesigen gelben Augen das, was Feli am meisten Fesselte. Kaum das sie sich überhaupt getraute zu Atmen oder zu blinzeln.

Das muss der Anführer dieses Rudels sein! dachte Feli und hob drohend noch einmal den Ast an, als der Wolf nun direkt vor ihr stehen blieb und sie mit diesen riesigen gelben Augen direkt anstarrte.

Feli währe fast dem Verlangen unterlegen, vor diesem riesigen Wolf zurückzuweichen, doch dann hätte er ihre Angst bemerkt… und Angst zu zeigen war hier fehl am Platze…

Frodo neben ihr hob Stich an und brachte es ebenfalls in eine Angriffsposition, doch der Anführer dieses Rudels ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ganz im Gegenteil, in einer einzigen Bewegung setzte er sich nun zu Boden, ließ den Schwanz ganz ruhig auf dem Boden liegen und blickte Feli seltsam gebieterisch in die Augen.

„Ihr müsst entschuldigen für das raue benehmen meines Rudels, wertes Fräulein, aber sie haben schon lange nichts mehr zu Fressen bekommen und sind am verhungern! Diese Wälder bieten nicht mehr viel, seit dem die Orks hier hindurch gezogen sind!" säuselte nun der große Wolf verächtlich zu Füßen Felis und ihr Misstrauen war sofort geweckt.

Was soll dieses Gesülz? Will er mich verarschen!

„Was sagt er Feli!" murmelte nun Frodo und hielt Stich weiterhin in Angriffshöhe.

„Er sagt dass es ihm Leid tut wie wir von seinem Rudel behandelt werden und das vor kurzem Orks hier hindurch gezogen sind und so gut wie alle Tiere geschlagen haben sollen!"

Frodos Atem neben ihr stockte. „Frag sie in welche Richtung sie gewandert sind!" murmelte er hastig. In Feli hatte sich jedoch das misstrauen eingeschaltet, deshalb antwortete sie, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen: „Glaubst du ihnen etwa dieses Geschwätz? Sie wollen uns Fressen verdammt und du Fragst welchen Weg die Orks genommen haben, nachdem sie hier alle Tiere gefressen haben! Du bist ja noch verrückter als ich!"

Da verstummte Frodo einen Augenblick, murmelte jedoch: „Bitte, frag sie trotzdem… ich muss es wissen…und Sam auch!"

Jetzt verstand Feli. Hier ging es darum zu erfahren ob die Orks Richtung Bruchtal oder Richtung Bree gewandert waren… oder noch schlimmer: direkt ins Auenland… direkt nach Hobbingen!

Doch ehe Feli nun etwas sagen konnte, begann der große Wolf wieder zu sprechen:

„Ich bin nicht umhin gekommen euer kleines Gespräch zu belauschen, mit Verlaub, aber ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Telpe, Sohn des Úlaira, der einst die Wälder hier nahe Rhudaur durchstreifte und sogar Orks tötete, zum Vergnügen versteht sich… denn wer will schon einen Ork fressen! Diesen Wolf möchte ich sehen… er muss wahrlich ausgemergelt sein bis auf die Knochen um sich diesem verdorbenen Fleisch hinzugeben. Ich persönlich würde es nur tun, wenn wirklich kein anderes Fleisch mehr meinen Weg kreuzt. Nun ja, zu eurer Frage wohin die Orks wanderten, die wir trafen und die uns alle großen Beutetieren wegfraßen, kann ich euch nur sagen, dass wir sie Richtung Dunland davon stampfen sahen. Vielleicht sind sie schon nahe der Pforte Rohans, wer weiß das schon? Wer kann mir sagen wohin ein Ork sich wenden wird, wenn er keinen Herren hat der ihn führt? Seit dem der Dunkle Herrscher von seinem Thron geworfen wurde, haben wir Wölfe es wahrlich nicht leicht uns gegen die vielen Orks im Lande zu behaupten. Jemand sollte ihnen Einhalt gebieten, aber wir Wölfe haben schon genug damit zu tun uns selbst zu ernähren… sollen sich doch andere darum kümmern… uns geht das alles nichts an, nicht wahr!"

Vielstimmiges Knurren ist nun zu vernehmen und Feli riskierte einen kurzen Blick in die Runde. Sam lag noch immer am Boden, traute sich kaum auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, soweit es jedenfalls Feli von ihrem Standpunkt aus sehen konnte.

Was mache ich nur? Diese Wölfe sind unberechenbar und ausgerechnet auch noch so viele? Was tue ich nur? Was nur … was?

Der seltsame Blick des Wolfes, den Feli nun spürte als sie ihren Blick wieder herabsinken ließ, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Warum plauderte er so freizügig aus dem Nähkästchen? Da steckte doch bestimmt etwas dahinter!

„Wohin sind die Orks gezogen, Feli? Was hat er geantwortet?" wisperte nun Frodo, fast starr vor Angst.

Feli ahnte bereits, dass der Wolf Telpe bestimmt nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber dennoch sprach sie: „Telpe sagte, sie sind Richtung Dunland davon, könnten jetzt bereits zur Pforte Rohans gekommen sein!" Sehr leise fügte sie hinzu, in der Hoffnung Telpe würde es nicht hören können: „Ich für meinen Teil glaube ihm nicht…!"

Von Frodo war nur ein ersticktes Keuchen zu hören und Feli konnte spüren wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Feli hätte ihm gerne etwas anderes gesagt, doch leider war ihr Misstrauen gegenüber diesen geschwollen redenden Wölfen mehr als übergroß.

Er belügt uns nach Strich und Faden, darauf verwette ich meinen Kopf… und aus den Nähkästchen plaudert auch nur jemand, der sich sicher ist, dass derjenige, dem er es erzählte, bestimmt nicht mehr lange genug Leben wird um es noch vielen weiter zu erzählen…!


	10. yóbó verlangen, begehren

**Kapitel 9.**

_yóbó – Verlangen, Begehren_

„Wie dem auch sei, selbst hier in Mittelerde ist es merkwürdig wenn ein einfacher, ungebildeter und zu nichts zu gebrauchender Mensch mit uns reden kann!"

Feli konnte die Verachtung in diesen Worten regelrecht spüren während die gelben Augen sich tief in ihr innerstes bohrten.

Er muss mich doch gehört haben und er weiß nun, dass ich ihm Misstraue…! Wut auf sich selbst kroch in Feli hoch, wie hatte sie auch annehmen können, ein Wolf könnte die geflüsterten Worte eines Menschen, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, nicht hören…

„Eigentlich dachte ich bei eurem Anblick an nichts weiter als eine Mahlzeit zu später Stunde, mit Verlaub, aber es scheint so dass die Dinge nicht immer so sind wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht, habe ich Recht, wertes Fräulein, ich glaube ihr Name lautete Feli, wenn ich es recht verstanden habe, bei all dem Geschrei der Halblinge, oder Irre ich mich da!"

Feli holte langsam und tief Luft während ihre Gedanken begannen zu kreisen.

Was meint er denn damit? Oder weiß er etwa etwas über den Ring…? Hat er uns deshalb noch nicht getötet? Aber woher weiß er dann dass ich ihn habe? 

Sofort rutschte Felis linke Hand so weit am Ast nach hinten, dass der Wolf ihren Ring nicht mehr sehen konnte, doch dieser achtete gar nicht darauf.

Sie versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, denn es schien als wüsste der Wolf mehr als er zugeben wollte und dieses Wissen musste sie aus ihm herauskitzeln um besser verstehen zu können was hier vor sich ging. Gleichzeitig dachte sie auch noch an die Hobbits, besonders Sam, der dort hinten so langsam arge Schwierigkeiten bekam. Und ausgehungerte Wölfe waren bestimmt nicht gerade die idealsten Gesprächspartner, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Deshalb setzte sie nun an ein Gespräch mit _Telpe_ in Gang zu bringen und sich seiner Sprache bedienend begann sie: „Von welchen Dingen sprecht ihr, werter Herr Wolf _Telpe_ von _Rhuadur_? Ich wüsste nicht was ihr meint oder wovon ihr sprecht? Ich bin halt nur ein Mensch, der die Gabe besitzt mit den Tieren zu sprechen…!"

Doch bei diesem Satz sprang der große Wolf unvermittelt auf und bellte laut. „LÜGE! Du Lügst wenn du den Mund aufmachst, wie alle Menschen sonst auch! Du weißt genau was ich meine und es gibt keinen Menschen der einfach so mit den Tieren sprechen kann. Du hast Etwas, etwas von unschätzbarem Wert… Etwas das dir gehört … und das ich sehr begehre…!"

Die Augen des Wolfes verzogen sich seltsam im brechenden Licht des Mondes und nicht nur Feli rann ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herab.

„Er wird irre… sein Verlangen ist schon sehr groß, aber nach was verlangt er…!" wisperte nun Frodo, der sämtliche Gefühlsregung des Wolfes in dessen Augen ablesen konnte, doch schon während er fragte schien er zu begreifen. Der Wolf begehrte nicht mehr nur ihr Fleisch, er begehrte den Ring, den Ring der Feli überhaupt erst in diese Welt gebracht hatte. Der Ring, der nun die schwarze Seele dieses Wolfes bereits fest umschlungen hatte und das Begehren danach wie ein Feuer in ihm entfachte…

Ein unruhiger Blick seitens Frodo glitt empor zu Feli, die sich noch kein einziges Mal zu ihm umgedreht hatte, da sie die Wölfe nicht aus den Augen ließ und wich fast zurück vor diesem entschlossenen Blick. Der Ring begann bereits seine Macht zu entfalten…

Hat… hat sie uns doch nicht belogen? Existiert dieser Ring tatsächlich? dache Frodo mit Verwunderung und sein Blick glitt zu diesem riesigen Wolf zurück, der noch immer Feli fest im Visier hatte. Er hatte ihr bisher fast gar nichts geglaubt was sie über diesen mysteriösen Ring, der ihr ausgerechnet von Tom Bombadil geschenkt worden sein sollte, erzählte und da sie bisher keinen Ring auf den Fingern hatte, war er mehr als überzeugt gewesen, dass sie einer Spinnerei unterlegen war. Doch als er nun, nur zur Sicherheit, zur linken Hand herüberschaute, die fest den Ast umklammerte, erstarrte er… sie trug tatsächlich einen Ring am Finger…

Feli indessen nahm nun all ihren Mut zusammen und rief: „Ich weiß immer noch nicht was du von mir willst, außer mein Fleisch, dass ich dir nicht geben, da ich nicht gewillt bin deine Mahlzeit zu werden, ebenso wie die Hobbits, die unter meinem Schutz stehen! Scher dich davon und nimm dein räudiges Rudel gleich mit dir, _Telpe_, _Úlair´s _Sohn, oder noch besser, scher dich gleich zum Teufel, wo du und dein räudiges Rudel hingehören!"

„Elende Närrin!" knurrte _Telpe_ und begann unruhig auf und ab zu tigern. „Elendes Menschenweib, du verstehst nichts… du verstehst gar nichts…! Du hast keine Ahnung was du in deinem Besitz hast… und die Halblinge wissen es anscheinend auch nicht…!"

Ein giftiger Blick traf Frodo und dieser hob Stich zur Drohung nach oben, doch der Wolf ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken denn der nächste Blick galt wieder Feli und dieses mal lag etwas bedrohliches in seinen Augen.

„Du sagtest doch gerade, dass die Halblinge unter deinem Schutz stehen! Was wäre denn wenn ich die Hobbits nach und nach umbringe… gibst du mir dann das, was ich begehre?"

Feli riss vor Schreck und Zorn gleichermaßen die Augen auf und dirigierte Frodo mit einer nebensächlichen Handbewegung hinter sich. Gleichzeitig glitt ein verzweifelter Blick zu Sam herüber, dem sie bei allem nicht helfen konnte.

„Feli, was wird aus Sam?" rief nun Frodo verzweifelt und deutete mit einer Handbewegung herüber, wo sich nun ganz langsam ein Wolf über den jüngeren Hobbit beugte und ähnlich wie eben noch bei Frodo, langsam das Maul öffnete, seine spitzen Zähne entblößte und diese an den Hals des Hobbits ansetzte. Sam wandte und kämpfte unter dem erdrückenden Gewicht des Wolfes, doch er hatte keine Chance. Schon kamen die nächsten zwei und stellten sich leichtfüßig auf seine beiden Arme. Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und ein erstickter Keuchlaut war zu hören.

„Sam … nein nicht Sam!" schrie Frodo verzweifelt und Feli musste ihn Festhalten, damit er nicht in sein Verderben rannte. „Lass mich los… lass mich … ich muss ihm Helfen… hör auf mich festzuhalten!"

„Du hast keine Chance Frodo!" schrie Feli verzweifelt, konnte passend dazu ihr vor Angst dröhnendes Herz gegen ihre Brust schlagen hören und sich nun wieder _Telpe_ zuwendend: „Halt ein… ich … ich gebe dir alles was du von mir willst, aber lass die Hobbits in Ruhe!"

Der Wolf, der direkt über Sam stand, horchte auf, hielt inne und schaute herüber zu _Telpe_, der einfach nur zurückstarrte, sachte den Kopf nickend bewegte und sich dann Feli zuwandte. Der Wolf über Sam zog sich indessen zurück und von dem Hobbit war ein erleichterter Seufzer zu hören.

„Sehr gut, ich glaube wir beide verstehen uns jetzt endlich richtig!" säuselte er und mit einer unendlichen listigen Ruhe setzte er sich wieder auf seine Hinterläufe.

Feli, der noch vor kurzem fast das Herz stehen geblieben wäre, seufzte nun erleichtert und starrte wieder zum Anführer der Wölfe herab. Sie brauchte im Moment nur eines und das war mehr Zeit:

„_Telpe_, Sohn des _Úlair, _ich weiß immer noch nicht recht, was ihr außer meinem Fleisch begehrt, denn ich habe vieles, dass ich euch geben könnte, aber wenn ihr gewillt seit mir zu erklären was es ist, möchte ich sehen was ich machen kann!"

Fest heftete sich nun der Blick Felis in die Augen _Telpe_s und dieser knurrte unwirsch, ein Ohr zuckte unruhig in der dunklen Nacht und die Wölfe um ihn herum wichen erschrocken zurück. Ohne großartig etwas über Wölfe zu wissen, ahnte Feli das _Telpe_s Geduldsfaden bald gerissen sein würde – und der Lebensfaden von ihnen allen hier auch…

„Nun gut, elendes Menschenweib, da du eingewilligt hast es mir zu geben, will ich dir erklären was es ist, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du es ebenso gut weißt wie ich!"

_Telpe_ legte eine gebieterische Pause ein und begann sich mit einer Hinterpfote nervös am Ohr zu kratzen während sich die anderen Wölfe, wie als wenn das dass Zeichen gewesen wäre, um ihn herum auf ihre Hinterläufe setzten. Erst dann begann _Telpe_ zu sprechen: „Es war vor langer Zeit, lange bevor Wölfe hier durch die Landen _Rhuandur´s_ streiften, da sollte es Wesen oder auch Menschen, könnten auch Elben gewesen sein, ich weiß es nicht genau, mit Verlaub, dafür sind die Überlieferungen zu ungenau, gegeben haben, die etwas erschafften, das demjenigen, der es besitzt, ermöglichte mit den Tieren zu sprechen und ungeheure Stärke zu verleihen, Mut im Herzen entfachen, wo es zuvor noch nie entfacht worden ist und der Besitzer dieses Gegenstandes sollte nicht von dieser Welt stammen, so sagen es die Überlieferungen. Und wie es mir scheint, trifft dieses alles auf dich zu, wertes Fräulein Feli, die aus einer fremden Welt entstammt. Ich kann dir ansehen, dass du normalerweise ein Feigling sondergleichen bist, denn vorhin bist du davongerannt wie ein räudiges Kaninchen auf der Flucht vor einem Fuchs." Er hielt inne und sein Blick wanderte zu dem riesigen Ast, den Feli noch immer angriffsbereit hochhielt. „Und diesen Ast könntest du normalerweise bestimmt auch nicht einfach so durch die Luft schleudern und meinen Wolfskameraden einfach so die Leiber damit zerschmettern, habe ich Recht?"

Forschend bohrten sich die Augen _Telpe_s in die von Feli hinein, die versuchte ihre Angst, die trotz ihres Mutes noch da war, geschickt zu verbergen indem sie schnell antwortete:

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich aus einer anderen Welt entstammen könnte? Wer hat dir denn diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt? Ich sehe doch aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, der mit Hobbits durch die Landen reist… nicht mehr und nicht weniger…das ist doch lächerlich!" lachte Feli nun gepresst ohne auch nur eine einzige Sekunde ihre Deckung zu vernachlässigen.

_Telpe_ indessen sah empor und verzog seine Schnauze während er raunte: „Lügen kannst du nicht besonders gut wenn's darauf ankommt, habe ich Recht!"

Feli stockte der Atem als der Wolf leicht seinen Kopf nach vorne beugte und begann an ihr zu schnüffeln. „Du riechst zwar nach Mensch, aber du bist keinem Menschen gleich, den ich je in meinem Leben gerochen habe. Da haftet noch ein seltsamer Geruch an dir, der einfach nicht dazu passt. Und dann noch diese Kleidung die du anhast. So etwas gibt es nirgends in ganz Mittelerde!"

Er hat leider Recht, nach Mittelerdestandart bin ich nun wirklich nicht angezogen! Als Mädchen in Hosen und dann noch das Top… oh ich verfluche diesen Ring! 

Feli wich ein Stückchen zurück als der Wolf seinen Kopf anhob und ihr nun wieder direkt in die Augen starrte.

„Nun zu meinem begehr nach diesem Ding. Wie du sicherlich festgestellt hast, bin ich schon mutig und an meiner Stärke zweifelst du garantiert auch nicht nach der Angst zu urteilen, die von dir ausgeht. Du stinkst regelrecht nach Angst! Und mit den Tieren kann ich auch sprechen, was also ist mein Begehr an diesem Ding magst du dich fragen? Es ist ganz einfach, werde ich dir sagen: Es macht mich noch Stärker als ich es ohnehin schon bin und so mächtig, dass alle vor meinem Namen erzittern werden. Ich wäre der Herrscher über ganz Mittelerde wenn ich dieses Ding in meinen Besitz bekäme! _Telpe_, Sohn des _Úlair,_ Herrscher über ganz Mittelerde, das klingt doch gut für einen Wolf, findest du nicht? Und ich werde so mächtig, so mächtig, dass wir Wölfe uns nie wieder vor den Menschen, den Orks, den Elben oder sonst irgendeinem Wesen verstecken müssen. Nie mehr, verstehst du? NIE MEHR! Und genau aus diesem Grund brauche ich es! Und jetzt gib es mir, ehe ich es mir anders überlege und meinem Wolfsoberhauptmann doch noch den Befehl gebe diesem fetten Hobbit da hinten die Kehle durchzubeißen!"

Feli stockte der Atem als sie diesen geballten Hass gepaart mit jeder Menge Verachtung für andere in diesen Worte heraushörte. Es mochte schon möglich sein, dass der Wolf _Telpe_ Recht hatte, dass die Wölfe es hier in Mittelerde nicht leicht hatten zu überleben. Orks und Menschen nahmen ihnen die Nahrungsmittel, aber es gab ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht einfach so durch die Macht eines Gegenstandes sich die anderen Geschöpfe in Mittelerde untertan zu machen und beinahe konnte sie spüren, wie das Böse in dem Wolfsanführer _Telpe_ immer mehr die Oberhand gewann und jeglichen Verstand ausschaltete.

Selbst die anderen Wölfe um sie herum schienen das zu spüren denn sie wichen immer weiter vor ihrem Anführer davon, bekamen Angst, begannen zu winseln wie kleine Welpen, doch _Telpe_ kümmerte sich nicht darum, hatte nur noch Feli im Visier und im Kopf den einzigen Gedanken, dass sich das Ding der Macht in ihrem Besitz befand und er es unbedingt haben wollte.

Doch innerlich begann Feli trotz des drohenden Todes zu grinsen, es schien so als Wisse der Wolf gar nicht WAS es war, nur das es ein Gegenstand ist. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es ein Ring war, ein Ring den er sowieso niemals aufsetzen könnte, denn dafür waren seine Pfoten einfach zu groß. Vielleicht konnte sie doch noch verhindern, dass sie alle von den Wölfen getötet wurden…

„Feli, ich weiß nicht genau was du gerade mit dem Wolfsanführer besprochen hast, aber er scheint den Verstand zu verlieren!" wisperte nun Frodo, der in diese seltsamen Augen des Wolfes alles ablesen konnte, wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch, doch Feli antwortete darauf nicht direkt, sondern sagte nur: „Lass mich das nur machen… ich weiß schon was ich tue!"

Und schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, der nur ihrem verstärkten Mut zu verdanken war. Sie wusste, dass es vollkommen verrückt war, aber sie musste es einfach riskieren, auch wenn sie vielleicht teuer dafür bezahlen musste, sehr teuer.

Laut rief sie nun um ja keine unnötigen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen: „Wolf _Telpe_, Sohn des _Úlair _der du den Verstand verlierst. Dir werde ich es nicht geben, nicht solange ich Lebe, nicht solange ich Atme und nicht solange du es mir nicht aus meinen toten Händen reißt! Lass uns darum Kämpfen, Wolf _Telpe_, und wenn du es schaffst mich zu töten, dann kannst du es mir entreißen, wenn du dich traust…" schnell griff Feli in die rechte Hosentasche und kramte darin herum. Sofort folgten die gierigen gelben Augen _Telpe_s jeder Bewegung Felis. Diese ergriff nun endlich mit den Fingern, das was sie so verzweifelt gesucht haben, und zerrte es mit einer einzigen Handbewegung an die Oberfläche, während sie weiter schrie: „Dann greif mich an!"

_Telpe_ sah nur noch eines, und das war etwas Glitzerndes, etwas Funkelndes, etwas sehr Kleines, dass in der Hand dieses Menschenweibes lag und er wollte nur noch eines, und das war dieses Ding zu besitzen!

Knurrend stemmt er seine Hinterläufe in den Boden und fixierte Feli und den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand während die wild zuckenden Augen hin und her glitten, der Geifer ihm aus dem Maul tropfte und die Gier in seinem Blick kaum noch zu übersehen war…

Frodo neben ihr riss verzweifelt die Augen auf und schrie: „Nein Feli, hör auf er…!" doch diese ließ ihn nicht mehr zu Worte kommen. Stattdessen hob sie Leichtfüßig ein Bein und rammte das Knie seitlich in Frodos Körper hinein, stieß ihn mit einer nebensächlichen Bewegung beiseite und konzentrierte sich nun voll und ganz auf _Telpe_.

„Warum denn nicht gleich so, elendes Menschenweib. Mit Freuden werde ich meine scharfen Zähne in deinen hübschen Hals hineinjagen und dir beim sterben zusehen… niemand mischt sich ein, klar!" schrie er noch gleichzeitig seinem ganzen Wolfsrudel zu, die ohne sich zu bewegen starr vor Schreck herumstanden und kaum wagten zu Atmen während _Telpe_ vorpreschte, vom Boden abhob und mit ausgefahrenen Krallen, geiferndem Maul und einem Irren Blick direkt auf Feli zuschoss…

Diese sah _Telpe_ auf sich zufliegen, die gelben verdrehten Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet. Feli verlor keine Zeit mehr, noch im selben Atemzug ließ sie ihr Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Hand gleiten und zu Boden fallen, während die Hand schon wieder den stämmigen Ast umklammerte und weit ausholte. Doch sie hatte nicht mit den um so vieles riesigeren Körper des Wolfes gerechnet, der allemal größer war als der Ast. Als nun Feli den stämmigen Ast gegen seinen Körper krachen ließ wurde er nicht beiseite geschleudert wie die anderen Wölfen, sondern er erschlaffte nur, das konnte sie durch den Ast hindurch spüre, behielt aber seine Flugbahn bei… Feli riss vor entsetzen die Augen auf, ließ sich ein Stück nach hinten fallen und spürte schon in dieser Bewegung das erdrückende Gewicht des Wolfes, der durchaus ihre eigene Körpergröße hatte, und riss noch in derselben Bewegung den Ast nach oben, zum Schutz vor dem Wolf. Die Hände glitten auf beide Seiten des Astes, die Arme drückte sie ganz nach vorne, stemmte den Ast gegen den Oberkörper des Wolfes, der sie nun unter seinem Gewicht zu Boden drückte und drohte sie zu zerquetschen wie eine Fliege unter einer Zeitung. Gleichzeitig prallte sie nun mit dem Rücken auf den Boden, ein schmerzlicher Laut entglitt ihr während sie parallel dazu ihre beiden Arme so weit es ihr erlaubte nach vorne streckte und den Ast der Länge nach gegen den Wolf drückte um ihn so auf abstand zu halten. Noch in derselben Minute riss sie ein Bein in die Luft und trat damit nach den Unterleib des Wolfes, doch diesen schien das gar nicht zu interessieren. Mit geiferndem schnappendem Maul schlug er immer wieder die Zähne in Richtung Felis Gesicht, doch sein Maul erreichte es zum Glück nicht, es war zu weit weg. Dennoch hatte sie es immer schwerer noch auszuweichen, ihre Arme würden bald erlahmen, sie konnte das riesige Gewicht des Wolfes nicht mehr lange von ihrem Körper fernhalten und die Krallen seiner Vorderbeine bohrten sich bereits tief in ihre Schultern.

Da hielt der Wolf mit einem Mal inne, Felis Kraft ließ allmählich nach und _Telpe_ schien das zu wissen denn er fletschte noch einmal genießend die Zähne, starrte auf sein Opfer herab und knurrte: „Aus deinen kalten, toten Händen…!" Dann legte er noch einmal all seine ganze Kraft in seinen Körper hinein und drückte gegen Felis Ast. Ihre Arme brachen fast unter dem Gewicht des Wolfes, laut schrie Feli auf und schon im nächsten Moment verließen sie endgültig die Kräfte, der Ast gab nach. _Telpe_ riss sein Maul weit auf und es schoss schnell und zielsicher auf Felis Hals zu. Diese schloss nur noch die Augen, wandte den Kopf beiseite und hoffte, dass es wenigstens schnell gehen würde…


	11. kanryú durchströmen

**Kapitel 10.**

_kanryú_ - durchströmen

Doch der tödliche Biss kam nie… Feli hörte ein seltsam ratschendes Geräusch und etwas Warmes tropfte auf ihr Gesicht. Nur mit allergrößter Anstrengung konnte sie die Augen öffnen und den Kopf leicht drehen und blickte hinein, hinein in den sterbenden Blick des Wolfes _Telpe_, Sohn des _Úlair_ der den Verstand verloren hatte. Seine gelben Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen, starrten fragend in die von Feli, deren Blick von Schmerzenstränen verschleiert war und noch mehr seines noch körperwarmen Blutes tropfte ihr aufs Gesicht, auf den Hals, auf ihr Dekolteé…

Er öffnete noch einmal sein Maul um etwas zu sagen, doch es kamen nur gurgelnde Geräusche zum Vorschein. Der Irrsinn wich aus seinen Augen, die allmählich ihren Glanz verloren und im nächsten Augenblick blickte Feli nur noch in die fragenden, ängstlichen, normalen Augen eines Wolfes, der nicht verstand was vor sich gegangen war, bat sogar im letzten aufflackern um Verzeihung und starb, nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht entfernt, mit halb geöffnetem Maul, aus dem nun auch das warme Blut heraustropfte und Felis Wange benetzte…

Keuchend starrte Feli nach oben, weit waren ihre Augen aufgerissen, laut schlug ihr Herz während sie spürte wie das Blut des Wolfes langsam von ihrem Körper abperlte und zu Boden troff.

Irrsinn… das hier ist doch alles Irrsinn! Ich drehe durch, ich werde verrückt… ich habe einen toten Wolf auf mir liegen…! Was habe ich nur getan! schrie etwas in ihren Gedanken, während sie den keuchenden Atem einer zweiten Person knapp neben sich hörte, die nun seitlich gegen den Wolf drückte.

Der tote Körper des Wolfes _Telpe_ lastete schwer auf ihrem Körper, die eingeknickten Arme hielten noch immer den dicken Ast fest, der bereits splitterte und seltsam ächzende Geräusche von sich gab, er würde dem Gewicht des Wolfes nicht mehr lange standhalten, und ihre Arme auch nicht…

Nichts hörte sie sonst um sich herum, alles war stumm… die Wölfe schienen vor Schreck erstarrt zu sein, nichts war zu hören, nichts war zu spüren, selbst der laue Wind, der noch vor kurzem durch die Blätter der Bäume fegte, war verstummt.

„Ist… ist er Tot? Ist er tot, der Wolf meine ich, ist er tot?" fragte nun die Stimme Frodos leise keuchend und Feli blinzelte um ihre Tränen zu verwischen und antwortete: „Ja, er ist tot… er lebt nicht mehr… zieh endlich Stich aus seinem Hals heraus, er lebt nicht mehr, er ist tot… er … lebt … nicht … mehr!"

Fast einer Zauberformel gleich wiederholte sie es mit brüchiger Stimme während sie beobachtete, wie der Kopf des Wolfes sich zur Seite neigte, als Frodo mit aller Gewalt Stich aus den Hals des Wolfes herauszog. Aus seinem Maul kroch noch ein Schwall Blut, es war inzwischen nur noch lauwarm, die Nacht war doch sehr kalt, und ergoss sich über Feli, die angewidert den Blick abwandte. Der metallene Geruch von Blut kroch ihr in die Nase. Zwar nur schwach, der Nebel und die kalte Luft trugen das meiste davon, aber es ließ sie erstarren und den Atem stocken. Abscheu und Mitleid vermischten sich miteinander während sie den Ast mit dem toten Körper des Wolfes von sich stemmte. Ihre Arme brüllten vor Schmerzen während sie sich langsam aufrichtete und spürte, wie ihr das gerinnende Blut am Hals entlang rann. Doch als sie sich aufrichtete, merkte sie auch, dass der Ast begann zu splittern und ein knirschen erfüllte die Luft. Ein eiskaltes Grauen erfüllte sie als sie beobachten musste, wie sich der Kopf des Wolfes auf den Ast niederlegte und die glasigen Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet waren. Flehend! Anklagend! Fragend…!

Ich verliere den Verstand! schrie etwas in Feli, die nun ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte während ihre Arme wie von selbst den Ast mitsamt seiner Last neben sich stieß, ins taufeuchte Gras hinein. Ein leises Poltern schwappte herüber, begleitet vom splittern und bersten des Astes, er hatte endgültig aufgegeben.

Erschrockene Nachtfalter, die im feuchten Gras saßen, wurden aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen und umflogen nun verwirrt den toten Körper des Wolfes.

Feli, die gerade die Augen öffnete und ihren Kopf dorthin drehte, beobachtete die vielen Nachtfalter wie sie gespenstisch um den toten Körper in der Luft herumtanzten. Es gab dem Körper etwas Friedliches, Befreites…

Wie kleine Seelenbegleiter! kam es Feli in den Sinn während ihr ein erleichterter Seufzer entglitt und sie auf die Bruchstücke herabblickte, an dem noch das Blut des Wolfes klebte um diese im nächsten Augenblick weit von sich zu schleudern, direkt neben den toten Wolf, aus dessen Hals und Maul nun das gerinnende Blut rann und den Waldboden blutigrot färbte…

Nie wieder… nie wieder will ich in die um Vergebung bittenden Augen eines sterbenden Lebewesens blicken müssen, das nur durch den Tod erlöst werden kann… nie wieder… nie wieder…! dachte sie verzweifelt und setzte sich auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand am Waldboden ab und richtete sich langsam schwankend auf.

„Feli, das ganze Blut…!" flüsterte nun Frodo, der leise näher gekommen war und nun direkt neben ihr stand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Feli im Gesicht des Hobbits erstaunen und grauen gleichermaßen entdecken.

„Ist nicht meines, kommt von _Telpe, _dem Wolf! " raunte Feli knapp ehe Frodo den Satz beenden konnte und schob seine helfende Hand mit bestimmtem Nachdruck beiseite.

Die Wölfe des Rudels, das nun ihren Anführer verloren hatte, starrte sie an, die Angst in den Augen war mehr als überdeutlich abzulesen. Selbst der Wolfsoberhauptmann, der dazu bestimmt worden war Sam die Kehle durchzubeißen, hatte von diesem abgelassen und starrte zu Feli empor, den Schwanz zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt, die Ohren angelegt, aber das drohende Knurren, das trotz aller Angst jetzt zusätzlich über dem Platz schwang sagte Feli, dass sie jetzt auf jeden Fall das richtige sagen musste damit das hier endlich ein Ende hatte.

Noch während sie sich das Blut mit dem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht wischte, ohne einen wirklichen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ließ sie ihren Blick in die Reihen der Wölfe kreisen, die allein vor ihrem Blick zurückwichen, aber keinesfalls das knurren unterbrachen.

„Wölfe vom Rudel _Telpe_s. Euer Anführer ist tot, von Frodo und mir besiegt. Dort liegt er, sein Blut klebt an meiner Haut und Kleidung. Er ist verrückt geworden, weil er einem Hirngespinst hinterher jagte. Ich bin wirklich nur ein Mensch, der mit den Tieren sprechen kann und der nun genug hat von euch. Schert euch davon, und lasst die Hobbits und mich in Zukunft in Ruhe, oder will noch jemand sich mit uns anlegen und dabei sterben? Nur zu, kommt her wenn ihr das Fegefeuer bereits jetzt erleben und euch dem Irrsinn hingeben wollt!"

Keuchend und schwankend stand Feli dort, der Kampf mit diesem riesigen Wolf hatte all ihre verbliebenen Kräfte so gut wie aufgebraucht, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Selbst dann nicht, wenn die Wölfe das mitbekamen, denn ihre Augen starrten entschlossen und gebieterisch auf die Wölfe herab und alle wussten sehr gut, dass sie keine Chance hatten gegen diesen Menschen und den Hobbit mit seiner Waffe neben ihr, der seinen Blick immer wieder zu diesem anderen Halbling hinüberwarf, in der Angst sie könnten ihm doch noch etwas antun.

Nun trat ein viel kleinerer Wolf vor, er schien nun Stellvertretend für alle sprechen zu wollen, denn er erhob seine Stimme und richtete sie an Feli: „Feli, die du _Telpe_ den Irrsinn in die Augen getrieben hast und du Halbling, den sie Frodo nennen, wir verzeihen euch nicht! Ihr werdet unsere Rache zu spüren bekommen, aber jetzt werden wir uns zurückziehen. Wir haben genug Kameraden durch eure Hand sterben sehen und wir sind zu Verwirrt und ohne neuen Anführer verloren. Aber bevor du, Feli, uns Wölfe verurteilst und sie ins Fegefeuer verdammst, wünsche ich dir die Pest an den Hals und das du eines jämmerlichen Todes sterben sollst, allein, verlassen, im Blute deiner Freunde und deiner Familie! _Telda_, Sohn des großen Anführers _Telpe_ hat gesprochen!"

Ein letzter, verachtender Blick traf Feli und ließ in ihr die Wut aufkeimen. Was konnte sie denn dafür dass sein Vater den Verstand verlor, nur weil er unbedingt die Herrschaft ganz Mittelerdes wollte? Und ihr die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen stand auch nicht gerade im Sinne von Feli, doch um alles nicht noch unnötig hinaus zu zögern, antwortete sie darauf nicht, sondern beobachtete nun wie _Telda_ sich abwandte und zum Wolfsoberhauptmann herüber schrie: „Lass den fetten Hobbit! Den greifen wir uns später, wenn wir wiederkommen!" ohne sich umzusehen fügte er leise hinzu, und Feli wusste, dass sie damit gemeint war: „Und wir werden wiederkommen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"

Dann begann er sich langsam von Frodo und Feli zu entfernen und durchschritt das Rudel von vielleicht dreißig oder vierzig Wölfen mit der nötigen Anmut um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Feli beschlich das Gefühl, das bereits der Nachfolger von _Telpe_ feststand…

Alle Wölfe knurrten Feli und Frodo noch einmal warnend entgegen, dann begannen sich alle umzudrehen und _Telda_ zu folgen, tiefer in den Wald hinein, weit weg von den Halblingen und dem Menschen…

Auch der Wolfsoberhauptmann ließ nun endlich von Sam ab und Feli konnte ihn knurren hören, dass er den fetten Hobbit nur sehr ungern laufen ließ und bestimmt mehrere Wölfe von ihm satt werden konnten.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück! Feli, sie ziehen tatsächlich von dannen!" flüsterte Frodo neben ihr und rieb sich mit einer Hand nebensächlich über die Schulter während Stich in der anderen Hand fest umklammert und noch immer angriffsbereit empor wies.

Feli, die die Wölfe beobachtete und ja keinen einzigen aus den Augen lassen wollte, hob nur beiläufig einen Arm und die Hand ergriff den Arm Frodos mit Stich. Langsam drückte sie diesen Arm herunter und raunte: „Nimm deine Waffe und stecke sie ein. Sie werden uns nichts mehr tun, dafür garantiere ich!" Sie verschwieg aus gutem Grund, dass die Wölfe ihre Rückkehr bereits angekündigt hatten um Rachen zu nehmen für ihren Anführer…

Feli konnte einen fragenden Blick Frodos aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschen, doch er schien zu verstehen, denn als sie seinen Arm losließ verschwand Stich endlich wieder dorthin wo es hingehörte.

Als nun die Wölfe endlich von Sam abstand genommen hatten und sich verächtlich knurrend entfernten richtete sich der jüngere Hobbit ächzend auf während Frodo neben Feli vorpreschte und direkt auf seinen Freund zu. Keine einzige Sekunde konnte er mehr warten. Seine eigenen Schmerzen vollkommen ignorierend stürzte er vor, auf Sam zu, die Wölfe, die noch zwischen ihm und Sam vorüber zogen umrundete er einfach, ohne dass sich diese noch weiter um ihn kümmerten, während Felis Blick, als währe er festgewachsen, den letzten Wölfen hinterher starrte. Erst als der letzte Wolf im Schatten des flackernde Feuers, der noch immer am Boden liegenden Fackel verschwunden war, gab sich Feli nun auch endlich der unendlich bleiernen Müdigkeit hin und ihre Beine sanken in sich zusammen.

Sie sind weg, sie sind tatsächlich einfach so weggegangen! Dabei hätten sie uns einfach so zerreißen können, sie waren uns zahlenmäßig überlegen, aber sie sind gegangen und das ist gut so! dachte Feli erleichtert und das erste Mal verspürte sie die Schmerzen in ihren Schultern, genau dort, wo die scharfen und langen Krallen tief in ihre Haut eingedrungen waren. Beiläufig tastete sie darüber hinweg und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Scheiße tut das weh! dachte sie ärgerlich und betrachtete sich ihr blutverschmiertes Top. Der Blutgeruch stieg ihr wieder in die Nase und ließ sie frösteln. Unendlich müde und erschöpft starrte sie zu Boden und ihr Blick fiel auf die Hände in ihrem Schoss. Auch sie hatten Blutspritzer abbekommen und als sie sie langsam herumdrehte, bemerkte sie einen kleinen Splitter im linken Daumen. Doch als sie ihre rechte Hand hob um den Splitter heraus zu ziehen fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Ring, der noch immer auf den Finger saß. Wut auf den Ring machte sich erneut breit. Ohne ihn wäre sie gar nicht erst in diese Situation gekommen… aber ohne ihn hätte sie niemals den Mut besessen sich den Wölfen zu stellen.

Der Ring hat auch seine guten Seiten , stellte Feli fest um im nächsten Augenblick wieder zu erstarren. Was dachte sie da bloß? Der Ring war doch erst dafür verantwortlich gewesen dass die Wölfe ihnen überhaupt gefolgt waren - und dass sie so viele Wölfe getötet hatte… Sie war schuld daran! Sie hätte niemals hier sein dürfen und dann dachte sie darüber nach, dass der Ring auch seine guten Seiten hat?

„Ich verliere allmählich doch den Verstand!" murmelte Feli und um nicht schon wieder in irgendwelche seltsamen Gedanken abzudriften, hob sie schnell ihre Hand und umschloss den Ring mit zwei Fingern…

„Feli, geht es dir gut? Wir haben dich schon zweimal gerufen, aber du hast uns gar nicht gehört!" raunte nun Frodo direkt neben ihr und wie ein gespannter Bogen schnellte sie herum, und erblickte die beiden Hobbits direkt neben sich. Frodo mit seinen blauen Augen und Sam knapp hinter ihm, der auch einen etwas besorgten Blick herüberschwenkte.

„Ge… gerufen!" stammelte Feli überrumpelt. Sie war sich sicher niemanden gehört zu haben. Doch ehe sie noch näher darauf eingehen konnte, umschwappte mit einem Mal ein seltsames Gefühl ihr Herz, umschloss es fest wie eine Schlingpflanze und erschrocken zuckte sie unwillkürlich zurück. Die beiden Hobbits starrten sie nun irritiert an während Feli unaufhörlich begann zu blinzeln. Dann im nächsten Moment, bevor sie überhaupt registrieren konnte was hier vor sich ging, kam es ihr so vor, als würden ihre Augen aus den Höhlen treten, weit heraustreten, herausgequetscht werden und mit ihr ihre Gedanken!

Sie versuchte verzweifelt die Augen zu schließen, doch es ging nicht mehr. Als würden die Augenlider durch irgendetwas festgehalten, musste sie nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu den beiden Hobbits herüberstarren während ihre Gedanken begannen im Kreis zu drehen, zu rotieren und sich beinahe zu überschlagen. Ihr Blick brannte sich unbarmherzig tief in die blauen Augen von Frodo hinein. Dann begannen die Augen in die Feli hineinstarrte zu verschwimmen, zu verblassen und wich nun der Dunkelheit…

Vor Felis Blick wich die Dunkelheit nur langsam zurück. Zuerst sind nur Schatten zu erkennen und ein merkwürdig drückendes Gefühl auf dem Gesicht zu spüren. Auch fühlte sie, wie sie in einer gebeugten Körperhaltung auf einem kleinen Stuhl saß und dass die Augen durch irgendetwas verschwommen und unendlich verquollen waren. Auch etwas Nasses und Warmes spürte sie auf den Wangen. Tränen? Weinte sie? Aber warum weinte sie? Warum saß sie auf diesem Stuhl, hatte beide Hände vor das Gesicht gehalten und weinte in diese hohlen Hände hinein? Ein tiefes und schmerzliches Schluchzen durchzuckte den Körper während ein erneuter Strom an Tränen die Wangen herab rann. Als sie jetzt ganz zuletzt die Gefühle spürte, die zu diesem Weinen gehörten und dieses erst ausgelöst hatten, begriff sie allmählich, denn es umschloss sie nun eine solch´ lähmende Traurigkeit vermischt mit Hilflosigkeit und unendlicher Angst, dass ihr Herz fast ins Stocken geriet und in ihr ihre eigenen fast schon gänzlich verblasste Erinnerungen einholten, aber das hier war etwas anderes und sie sollte bald herausfinden was es war…

Ein tiefer und brennender Schmerz durchzuckte nun den Körper als er nun die Beine anzog und zu sich auf die Stuhlkante holte, die Arme um die Beine schlang und ganz nahe zu sich heranzog. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf die Knie, ohne auch nur einmal um sich zu schauen und kniff die Augen fest aufeinander. Keine Träne sollte mehr herauskommen, und doch kamen sie, wie Sturzbäche immer mehr, immer schmerzlicher und erinnerten ihn an das, was geschehen war.

Ganz klein machen, so klein bis keiner ihn mehr sehen würde und er wollte auch niemanden sehen! Niemanden mehr! Er hatte seine Eltern verloren, niemand würde sie ihm zurückholen können, er würde sie nie mehr wieder sehen! Nie … nie … nie…!

Grausame Gewissheit! Ein neues Gefühl gesellte sich zu den ersten und das war Einsamkeit… unendliche Einsamkeit umschloss nun den Körper und ließ ihn noch kleiner werden, noch mehr eins mit dem Stuhl werden, noch stärker Schluchzen und noch mehr Tränen weinen.

Und dann kam der eiserne Gedanke … der Gedanke ebenfalls zum See zu gehen und zwar nicht um Steine hinein zu werfen, nicht um den Enten zuzusehen und auch nicht um kleine Boote dort schwimmen zu lassen, sondern um seinen Eltern zu folgen. Dort wo sie waren, dort wollte auch er sein! Ganz nah bei ihnen… ganz nah… dann würden sie nie mehr getrennt sein, dann würden sie immer zusammen sein. Er brauchte ihnen doch nur in den See hinein zu folgen und alles wäre gut…

Der Gedanke alleine beruhigte ihn schon sehr. Der Gedanke doch bald wieder bei seinen Eltern sein zu können. Hier war er ja doch nur allein. Er wollte niemandem zur Last fallen, warum sollte er dann nicht seinen Eltern folgen, warum sollte er es ihnen nicht gleich tun?

Ein erneuter Tränenstrom unterbrach seine Gedanken und aus weiter ferne hörte er wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, sie stockte und im nächsten Augenblick sachte aber dennoch hastig geschlossen wurde. Doch er verschwendete keinen Blick daran wer den Raum betreten hatte, wer nun mit eiligen Schritten näher kam, wer ihn hier in seiner Trauer störte…

Er spürte, wie ein Schatten über ihn geworfen wurde, doch noch immer rührte er sich nicht, machte sich noch kleiner und wünschte sich nur der Schatten würde weggehen und ihn alleine lassen…

Er erstarrte als riesige Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten und ihn ein Stück nach vorne Zogen, weit weg von der schützenden Lehne des Stuhls, seinem einzigen Halt...

Seine Füße rutschten einfach so von der Stuhlkante während die Arme schlaff und kraftlos herabhingen. In sich zusammengesunken, mit verschleiertem Blick auf seinen Schoss gerichtet durchzuckte ihn erneut ein Schluchzen während ihn der Große zu sich heranzog, vom Stuhl herunter und an sich drückte, ihm durch die lockigen Haare strich und er sein Gesicht dafür in seine Schulter vergrub. Haltesuchend und verzweifelt klammerten sich die kleinen Hände links und rechts an die Ärmel des Größeren und die Tränen rannen ihm in Sturzbächen aus den Augen, benetzten das Hemd des Größeren während er zwischen Luftholen und Schluchzen stammelte: „Mama…und … und Papa… sie sind beide… sie sind beide…" doch hier unterbrach der Größere: „Shh…Frodo… ganz ruhig, sag nichts mehr und hab keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht alleine! Ich bleibe bei dir! Weine… weine solange wie es nötig ist…! Bis dahin brauchst du nichts zu sagen und ich werde bei dir bleiben… ich werde bei dir bleiben… bei dir bleiben… dir bleiben… bleiben!"…

Mit letzter Kraft, die ihr noch zur Verfügung stand um gegen die übermächtige Macht anzukämpfen, umklammerte sie mit aller Verzweiflung den Ring mit der ganzen Gewalt ihrer rechten Hand und riss ihn sich vom Finger, so stark, dass ein Schmerz ihr Fingergelenk durchzuckte und sie noch schneller in die Wirklichkeit zurückbrachte. Vor Schmerz kniff sie die Augen zusammen und konnte so endlich den Blick von Frodos Augen abwenden nur um sich im nächsten Moment keuchend auf ihre beiden Arme zu stützen um nicht nach vorne zu kippen. Die Bilder die sie gesehen hatten verblassten allmählich, aber das starke Gefühl dass sie verspürte als sie durch Frodos Erinnerungen und Gedanken gewandert war, das blieb noch lange in ihr bestehen…


	12. yaburu zerreißen

**Kapitel 11.**

_yaburu - zerreißen_

Ihr Herz schlug noch immer wie ein Trommelfeuer gegen ihre Brust während durch ihren Körper gleichzeitig glühende Hitze und klirrende Kälte strömte und sie passend dazu ihren rasenden Puls am Ohr vorbeijagen hörte. Felis Atem stockte, überschlug sich, fing sich wieder um im nächsten Augenblick gleich wieder aus dem Takt zu geraten.

Sie hatte eben etwas gesehen, etwas das tief hinter diesen traurigen blauen Augen von Frodo verborgen gewesen war – und dort wohl auch verborgen hätte bleiben sollen! Eine alte und schmerzliche Erinnerung aus seiner Kindheit… wie war das noch? Hatte er seine Eltern nicht bei einem Bootsunglück verloren? Ihre eigenen verstaubten Gedanken versuchten sich die richtige Passage im Buch zusammen zu reimen, aber an diesen Abschnitt konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Verstört riss Feli ihre Augen noch weiter auf. War das denn überhaupt noch nötig oder wichtig? Sie hatte nun alles durch Frodos Augen in seiner eigenen Erinnerung gesehen, reichte das nicht? Musste sie denn jetzt auch noch genau wissen ob sie es nicht doch schon irgendwo mal gelesen hatte? Schamgefühl machte sich in ihr breit auch wenn sie vermutlich nichts dafür konnte das es ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung gewesen war die sie erblickte… oder hatte es doch etwas mit ihr zu tun dass sie genau diese Erinnerung gesehen hatte! Sie schloss die Augen ganz fest und biss die Zähne zusammen bei dem Gedanken was sie selbst vor so langer Zeit durchgemacht hatte… was ihr selbst widerfahren war, war der Erinnerung Frodos nicht ganz unähnlich, aber es gab ihr dennoch nicht das Recht einfach so in seinen Erinnerungen herum zu kramen, gewollt oder nicht gewollt spielten dabei keine Rolle…

„Feli, bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht?" raunte nun Frodo und begab sich in die Hocke um ihr noch in die Augen blicken zu können, weil diese ihren Kopf die ganze Zeit gesenkt hielt. Und auch jetzt hob sie nur zaghaft ihren Kopf, aus lauter Angst selbst jetzt, wo sie den Ring nicht mehr am Finger trug, könnten ihre Augen etwas zu sehen bekommen, was sie niemals sehen sollten und blickte unruhig zu Frodo herüber.

„Vorhin, also eben gerade, also als du Herrn Frodo so komisch angeschaut hast, da war uns schon richtig unheimlich, verstehst du Fräulein Feli! Was war mit dir los!" murmelte Sam nun aus dem Hintergrund mit den richtigen Worten ringend wie Feli beiläufig bemerkte.

„Was mit mir war? Das kann ich selbst nicht genau sagen… auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt weg, jetzt wo ich den Ring endlich vom Finger habe!" wich Feli aus. Sie konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen ihnen zu sagen, was sie gesehen hatte. Das war etwas gewesen… etwas, was sie nichts anging, ein Eindringling in den Gedanken anderer! Sie kam sich vor wie das Letzte vom Letzten überhaupt…

„Warum seid ihr dann nicht davongelaufen wenn ihr euch gefürchtet habt?" murmelte Feli nun und senkte ihren Blick wieder zur Erde herab, herab auf ihre Fäuste die sich hart in den Boden stemmten.

In der rechten Faust konnte sie den Ring spüren. Der Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand hingegen pochte unentwegt mit ihren Schultern um die Wette und schemenhaft konnte sie erkennen dass der Finger dick und blau wurde…

„Wir haben keine Angst vor jemanden, der uns gerade das Leben vor den Wölfen gerettet hat und sein eigenes Leben riskierte!" raunte Frodo und streckte Feli eine helfende Hand entgegen. „Und deine Geschichte glaube ich dir nun, wenn sie auch etwas merkwürdig klingt. Aber ich und Sam haben mit eigenen Augen gesehen was du mit Hilfe des Rings mit den Wölfen angestellt hast und…"

„Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, wäre euch das gar nicht erst passiert! Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre hätten euch die Wölfe gar nicht erst verfolgt." Feli blickte nun empor, vorbei an der helfenden Hand Frodos und raunte: „Zumal du es warst, der den Wolfsanführer tötete, nicht ich! Ich bin hier nur der Unglücksanziehungspunkt. Ich bin diejenige, die den Ärger anzieht." Feli setzte sich nun auf ihre Hinterbeine, hielt noch immer den Ring in der Faust der rechten Hand fest umschlungen ohne das wirklich zu wollen und starrte verzweifelt zu den beiden Hobbits herüber. „Und nicht nur ich ziehe den Ärger an, sondern auch der Ring der angeblich mir gehören soll! Er zieht das böse an, er hat aus dem Wolfsanführer eine seelenlose Hülle gemacht, die nur noch nach dem Ring trachtete! Wer garantiert euch, dass euch nicht das Gleiche passiert?" Eine kalte und kräftig zupackende Hand umschloss nun ihr Herz… was tat sie hier bloß? Wollte sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, allein zurück gelassen zu werden? Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ganz leise Ja´, denn sie wollte den beiden Hobbits nicht noch mehr Ärger einhandeln, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte, auch wenn ihr nun die Angst bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Tage des einsamen Herumirrens die Kehle zuschnürte! Es musste einfach sein! Und so fuhr sie mit etwas festerer Stimme fort: „Ich will ganz ehrlich sein, ich bin eine Gefahr für euch, nein was sage ich, für ganz Mittelerde! Ich dürfte nicht hier sein…!" hart und kalt spürte sie nun den Ring in ihrer Faust wie er gegen ihre Haut drückte, sie regelrecht quetschte und sich in sie hinein zu brennen versuchte!

Loswerden, ich musste diesen Ring loswerden! schrie etwas in ihrem Verstand während sie langsam die Hand hob und sie hoch hielt, darauf starrte und das, was in ihrem Inneren verborgen war, am liebsten zerquetscht hätte: „Und dieser Ring… dieser Ring… ich will ihn nicht, ich wollte ihn nie… Lass ab von mir! Lass mich in Ruhe du verdammtes Schmuckstück!" rief sie nun, riss im Wutrausch und aus lauter Verzweiflung ihren rechten Arm empor und holte weit aus… wollte den Ring ganz weit von sich schleudern, irgendwo hin, wo sie ihn nie wieder finden sollte, nie wieder sehen sollte…

Doch als ihre Hand am Arm mit dem nötigen Schwung zur Seite flog, öffnete sich die Faust nicht, die Hand konnte den Ring nicht loslassen… der Ring wollte sie nicht verlassen… er wollte bei ihr bleiben, musste bei ihr bleiben… es war ihrer beider Schicksal, ob es Feli nun gefiel oder nicht und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, das wurde ihr nun ein für allemal klar…

Verdattert und hilflos starrte Feli auf die Faust, in der der Ring noch immer verborgen war und verstand: Sie konnte sich nicht mehr von dem Ring befreien. Er gehörte entweder wirklich ihr oder sie trug ihn schon zu lange bei sich…

„Warum…?" fragte Feli tonlos und ließ die Faust in ihren Schoss herabsinken während sie ihre Augen niederschlug und sie ins leere starren ließ. „Ich kann ihn nicht einmal wegwerfen… bin ich denn so schwach!"

Kaum das sie sich getraute nach oben zu blicken oder überhaupt eine Antwort erwartete. Die beiden Hobbits hatten garantiert schon leise das Weite gesucht, waren auf und davon. Sie hatte den beiden wohl noch mehr Angst eingejagt und irgendwie war sie glücklich darüber. So konnte sie wenigstens keinen Schaden mehr anrichten…

Erstaunt riss sie jetzt jedoch ihre Augen auf als sie plötzlich die beiden kleinen Hände Frodos auf ihrer rechten Faust ruhen sah und blickte verwundert und mit etwas tränenerstickten Augen empor. „Ihr seid… noch da!" raunte sie nun mit brüchiger Stimme während Frodo und Sam mit ihren ruhigen Augen herüberschauten.

„Feli, der Wolf war schon von Bösartigkeit und Zorn gegen alles und jeden zerfressen! Wenn du es mit dem Ring nicht gewesen wärest, wäre es irgendeine andere Macht nach der er getrachtet hätte. Seine unreine Seele war leicht zu verwirren gewesen und sein Rudel kann von Glück reden, dass es ihn los ist…!" „Aber… Frodo…" versuchte Feli doch der ältere Hobbit fuhr fort: „Ich weiß was du jetzt sagen willst, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg als ihn zu töten! Nichts und niemand hätte ihn zurückgeholt…!"

„Aber…" versuchte Feli es erneut doch nun wurde sie von Sam unterbrochen. „Mach dir keine großen Gedanken mehr darum…! Es ist geschehen und jetzt lässt es sich sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig machen, oder was sagt ihr Herr Frodo!"

Dieser drehte sich ein Stück nach hinten und nickte Sam zu. Feli indessen fühlte wie ihre rechte Faust immer wärmer wurde, durch Frodos Hände. Irgendwie spürte sie, dass sie nun nicht mehr allein war und dass dieser Hobbit sie wohl doch besser verstand als er es jetzt zugeben wollte. Und noch etwas wurde ihr klar, egal was sie auch versuchen würde, die beiden Hobbits würden sie jetzt erstmal nicht mehr allein lassen – worüber sie bei aller Sorge doch froh war!

„Wir lassen dich hier schließlich nicht einfach zurück!" raunte nun Frodo aufmunternd und Feli rang sich ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln ab.

Konnte er vielleicht auch noch Gedanken lesen, so wie ich? Schoss es ihr kurz durch den Sinn, aber sie verwarf diesen Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war…

„Danke ihr beiden!" raunte Feli und ergriff die ausgestreckte rechte Hand Frodos, an der der dritte Finger fehlte…

Als sie nun endlich nach so langer Zeit wieder auf ihren eigenen wackeligen Füßen stand konnte sie ihre Hand dazu zwingen ihren Inhalt preis zu geben. Angewidert starrte sie auf den blutbesudelten Ring herab und glitt sich gedankenverloren über die Schultern genau über die tiefen Wunden der Wolfsklauen. Es schmerzte schon lange nicht mehr so stark wie noch kurz zuvor, aber etwas anderes kam ihr dabei in den Sinn…

Sofort ließ sie den Ring der sich nun, da Feli den Wunsch aufgegeben hatte den Ring weg zu werfen, ohne irgendwie aufzumucken in die Hosentasche gleiten um die Hände frei zu bekommen. Mit der gleichen Bewegung glitten beide Hände empor und begannen den Knoten an ihrem Hals zu lösen. Ein zuckender Schmerz entglitt dem linken Ringfinger und Feli seufzte. Wenigstens würde sie den Ring jetzt so schnell nicht mehr aufsetzten können. Noch während sie den in aller Hast zu fest zugeschnürten Knoten löste, beobachtete sie Frodo dabei wie er all ihre Sachen zusammensammelte und Sam wie er die Fackel nach so langer Zeit wieder in ein ordentliches Feuer verwandelte. Dabei sah Feli erst, dass auch ihre Schultasche ganz schön einen abbekommen hatte. Überall hinten Fetzen herunter und ein klaffendes Loch befand sich an der kleinen Außentasche, genau dort wo sie jeden Morgen ihr Wurstbrot hineinstopfte – kein Wunder dass die Außentasche aufgeschlitzt worden war. Die Wölfe hatten wohl den abgestandenen Wurstgeruch in die Nase bekommen und schon fette Beute gewittert. Schon jetzt versuchte sie sich zu überlegen was sie ihrer Mutter sagen sollte, wenn sie mit solch einer ramponierten Tasche nach Hause kam, aber andererseits würde sie garantiert noch Gelegenheit dazu bekommen sie wenigstens notdürftig zu flicken…

„Frodo!" rief nun Feli und dieser drehte sich zu ihr herum während sie langsam näher kam.

„Dein Umhang, den hatte ich immer noch um! Danke, er hat sehr warm gehalten!" Mit diesen Worten faltete sie den Umhang ordentlich zusammen und reichte ihn an Frodo weiter.

Sam, dem das natürlich nicht entgangen war, kam indessen näher. „Und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit wo Herr Frodos Umhang abgeblieben sein mag, dabei hattest du ihn… aber wie kommst du zu Herrn Frodos Umhang!" misstrauisch blickte Sam nun von einem zum anderen während Frodo sich den vermissten Umhang über die Schultern warf.

„Ich hab ihn Feli heute Nacht gegeben, als ich Wache hatte!" sagte der ältere Hobbit leichthin während Feli sich abwandte und zu ihrem Rucksack herüberschwankte ohne sich dabei das Grinsen verkneifen zu können als sie Sams Antwort darauf hörte: „Und ihr, Herr Frodo, friert euch einen ab! Ihr hättet meinen Umhang nehmen sollen, wenn ihr schon euren unbedingt verschenken müsst!"

Notdürftig flickte Feli nun die ganzen Fetzen mit Sicherheitsnadeln aus dem Haushaltsunterricht. Wenigstens so, dass nichts herausfallen kann! überlegte Feli und band sich den Rucksack um, nur um zu testen, ob alles so hielt, wie sie es sich dachte. Als selbst nach mehrmaligem Wackeln mit dem Rücken noch immer alles an seinem Platz war, grinste Feli zufrieden und ging langsam zu Sam und dem wärmenden Feuer herüber, dass er erst vor wenigen Minuten in Gang gebracht hatte. Frodo sammelte noch immer die Gegenstände wie Kochtöpfe und Holz, das die Wölfe bei ihrem Angriff durch die Gegend geschleudert hatten, zusammen. Aus Respekt und Ehrfurcht hatten sie ihr neues Lager ein gutes Stück entfernt aufgeschlagen, auch weil keiner von ihnen das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte die toten und glasigen Augen der Wölfe länger als nötig zu sehen.

„Diese elenden Bettvorleger, greifen uns an und machen unser ganzes Lager dem Erdboden gleich!" raunte Sam und hielt seine kalten Hände dem Feuer entgegen. Feli tat es ihm gleich, sagte aber nichts dazu. Das prasseln des Feuers beruhigte beide gleichermaßen und Feli spürte wie ihre kalten Glieder langsam wieder auftauten, aber noch etwas anderes taute auf… sie brauchte nur tief Luft zu holen und sie wusste was es war… der metallene Geruch von Blut der noch immer an ihrem Top und teilweise an ihrer Haut klebte!

„Sam, hier in der nähe war doch ein kleiner Bach, oder!" murmelte Feli nun und der jüngere Hobbit blickte auf. „Ja, hier gibt es einen… du musst einfach nur durch die Bäume", seine Hand deutete nach links, in den dunklen Wald hinein, "Und dann nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann hörst du ihn schon… aber was willst du dort!" fragte er als Feli sich erhob und genau in diese Richtung schritt. Halb drehte sie sich zu dem Hobbit herum. „Ich geh mich nur kurz waschen, dieser Blutgeruch macht mich halb wahnsinnig!" Doch kaum hatte sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen, sprang Sam auf und war schon im nächsten Augenblick neben ihr.

„Ähm…was hast du vor!" begann Feli doch sie sollte eine Antwort darauf erhalten: „Herr Frodo hat mir aufgetragen, dass ich dich von nun an nicht mehr alleine irgendwo hingehen lassen soll, solange er nicht da ist, und genau das werde ich nun tun!"

Feli fiel aus allen Wolken, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Bitte was! Sam, ich werde alleine zum Bach gehen und mich waschen, egal was Frodo gesagt hat! Die Wölfe werden schon nicht wiederkommen!"

„Die Wölfe nicht, aber andere böse Wesen die den Ring haben wollen! Du hast keine Ahnung was hier in den Wäldern herumstreift, Feli, Mensch-von-der-Erde!" antwortete er ruhig aber bestimmend und Feli holte tief Luft um Zeit zu gewinnen. Erstmal ganz ruhig bleiben. Es ließ sich bestimmt etwas finden, dass es Sam unmöglich machte mitzukommen.

„Ähm, Sam… dein Feuer wird aber ausgehen während wir weg sind… ich glaub ich gehe doch lieber alleine!" sagte sie mit einem triumphalen Grinsen auf den Lippen und versuchte sich gerade an Sam vorbei zu mogeln, als sich dieser ihr in den Weg stellte.

„Dann mach ich halt ein neues Feuer an, das macht mir nichts aus! Und dich werde ich nicht alleine gehen lassen!" Das gewitzte Grinsen in Sams Gesicht war übergroß als er gemütlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und zu Feli empor sah.

Unerschütterlich wie ein Fels in der Brandung! kam es Feli in den Sinn und rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Und mindestens genauso Stur wie ich, na das wird ja noch was!

„Sam hör mal, ich bin nur 2 Minuten weg. Nur schnell zum Bach, kurz waschen und schon bin ich wieder da und wenn was ist Schrei ich halt. Ihr werdet mich schon hören…!"

„Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Entweder komm ich mit oder wir bleiben beide hier!" erwiderte Sam und Feli schoss der Einfall durch die Gedanken ihn einfach schnell über den Haufen zu rennen, aber das brachte sie dann doch nicht fertig zumal er sich schnell aufrappeln und ihr so schnell es nur geht folgen würde und da er wusste wo sie hinwollte, war das eine Idee ohne Rückrad.

„Hey, was ist denn hier los? Man könnte ja meinen ihr geht gleich aufeinander los!" meinte Frodo belustigt als er mit Töpfen klappernd zwischen ein paar Bäumen hervortrat und nun im flackernden Schein des Feuers stehen blieb.

Während er langsam die Töpfe abstellte musterte er die beiden als Feli begann zu sprechen. „Hast du ihm gesagt er soll mir überall hin folgen, solange du nicht in der nähe bist!" Dabei deutete sie auf Sam, der nun mit einer Unschuldsmine seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gleiten ließ.

Irritiert glitt nun der Blick Frodos von einem zum anderen während er sich aufrichtete und langsam näher kam. „Ich hab nur gesagt er soll ein bisschen auf dich aufpassen, aber was…!"

„Herr Frodo, sie will sich unbedingt waschen gehen, alleine waschen gehen! Und ich will sie halt nicht alleine gehen lassen, so wie du es mir gesagt hast!" mischte sich nun Sam ein und nickte mit dem Kopf in Felis Richtung.

„Aber ich werde ja wohl gerade noch alleine bis zu einem Bach kommen, mich alleine waschen und allein wieder zurückkommen!" rief nun Feli aufgebracht. „Nur weil ich einen Ring habe hinter dem alle möglichen Wesen her sind, lass ich mich nicht unter ständige Beobachtung stellen! Ich brauch keinen Babysitter!"

„Feli, so war das doch auch gar nicht gemeint…" begann Frodo zu schlichten doch Feli hatte genug. Wütend stampfte sie an den beiden vorbei und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen im Unterholz. „Ich geh alleine, Basta! Und wehe euch einer kommt mir hinterher!"

„Fräulein Feli, warte doch!" rief Sam und wollte ihr tatsächlich folgen, doch Frodo hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass sie, ich weiß wie sie sich fühlt. Ich wollte ihr damit eigentlich einen Dienst erweisen, mich irgendwie erkenntlich dadurch zeigen, allein schon weil sie sich hier nicht auskennt, aber damit bin ich wohl gescheitert."

Sam drehte sich nun zu seinem Freund und Herren herum und konnte beobachten wie dieser nun seinen Kopf sinken ließ und unruhig mit den Fingern an seinem Hals herumnestelte, genau an die Stelle, an der er den einen Ring immer getragen hatte und wo nun nur noch eine kleine Kette hing, die er sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen aus seinem Ausschnitt herauskramte. Sam machte dieser Anblick traurig und Wütend zugleich. Wut auf Feli und Traurigkeit wegen seines Herren und Freundes großer Last, die ihn immer noch nicht in Ruhe ließ. Schnell ergriff er seine beiden Hände um zu verhindern, dass er wieder in Agonie verfiel wenn die Erinnerung an den Einen zu ihm durchdrang.

„Wer sich nicht helfen lassen will, der muss allein zurecht kommen!" murmelte Sam und schob Frodo langsam Richtung Feuerstelle um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bekommen. „Jetzt will ich mir endlich mal deine Wunden ansehen, Herr Frodo, und mal sehen ob ich dafür noch ein bisschen Kraut habe damit es bald besser wird…!"

„Lass aber ein bisschen Kraut übrig!" unterbrach Frodo, der einmal seufzte und Sams Händedruck so gut es ging erwiderte. Sam verstand während er langsam den morgendlichen Tau, dem eine heilende Wirkung nachgesagt wird, von den Gräsern pflügte um damit Frodos Wunden erstmal zu reinigen…

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter… ich komm sehr gut allein zurecht!" murmelte Feli zu sich selbst und blieb mit einem mal abrupt stehen. Tief atmete sie ein und aus. Sie kam allein zurecht? In ihrer EIGENEN Welt würde sie in solch einer Situation nicht mal allein zurecht kommen, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Was hatte sie bloß so wütend gemacht? Hatte der Ring etwa schon jetzt soviel Macht über sie, dass er schon begann seine Kraft zu entfalten wenn sie ihn NICHT aufgesetzt hatte? Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein…!

Es tat ihr nun Leid, um ihre Worte, ihre Gedanken und…

Langsam drehte sie sich herum, blickte zu dem schemenhaften Feuerschatten, der zu ihr herüberschwappte und seufzte während sie bereits den Bach ganz in der nähe plätschern hörte. Sie wollten ihr doch nur helfen und hatte sie nicht erst vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde Blut und Wasser geschwitzt allein durch Mittelerde zu irren?

„Dumme Nuss!" schalt sie sich selbst und drehte sich langsam dem plätschern des Baches entgegen. Trotz allem, sie wollte das Blut von ihrer Haut bekommen. Vielleicht war es ja das Blut das sie so verrückt spielen ließ? Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern jemals in ihrer Welt so etwas Dummes getan zu haben. Noch etwas fiel ihr ein, beim Geruch von Blut war sie bisher noch nie so ausgerastet und so sehr angewidert wie in dieser einen Nacht hatte es sie auch noch nie…

Sie würde sich nachher bei den beiden Entschuldigen, soviel stand fest, überlegte Feli als sie endlich den Bach erreichte und sich auf die Knie herabsinken ließ und sofort beide Hände zu einer Schale geformt in die schwarze stetig plätschernde Oberfläche gleiten ließ. Das Wasser war kalt, eiskalt! Feli fröstelte etwas, doch gleichzeitig kühlte es auch etwas ihr Gemüt während sie sich dieses klare und reine Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entglitt ihr als sie begann das ganze Blut von ihrem Hals und Dekolteé zu entfernen. Ein wenig zog sie das Top von ihren Schultern und begann die Wunden rein zu waschen. Gelegentlich zischte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch, doch das Wasser beruhigte schnell alles. Als nächstes hielt sie ihren nun blauen und dicken linken Ringfinger ins Wasser getaucht. Er war heiß und pochte noch immer, aber immerhin nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vorhin und das Wasser tat sein übriges…

Allmählich wich nun auch endlich die Hochspannung aus den Muskeln und sie sank vollkommen entspannt in sich zusammen während sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und spürte, wie das Wasser langsam auf ihrer Haut trocknete. Sie fröstelte zwar in diesem etwas feuchten Top, doch es machte ihr wenig aus.

Am Feuer wird es schnell wieder trocken! tröstete sie sich selbst während sie langsam wieder ihre Augen öffnete und das Spiegelbild des Mond auf der Wasseroberfläche sachte wanken sah. Bis auf das plätschern des Baches und dem Zirpen der Grillen war hier nichts zu hören. Doch, wenn man sich anstrengte konnte man noch das Gras unter der Last des Taus knirschen hören. Felis Herz und Seele beruhigten sich wieder während eine Hand ihr in die Hosentasche glitt und den Ring hervorzog. Auch er war Blutbesudelt und verfluchtes Schmuckstück hin oder her, säubern musste sie es allemal.

Also sah sie zu dass sie es schnell hinter sich brachte, legte den Ring auf ihre flache Hand und tauchte ihn hinein in den Bach, rieb ein bisschen daran und tatsächlich, das Blut ließ sich ganz leicht abwaschen. Zufrieden wollte Feli den Ring gerade wieder aus dem Bach ziehen, als sie mit einem mal etwas bemerkte. Er begann wieder Größer zu werden, allmählich nahm er wieder die ursprüngliche Größe an die er hatte, als er noch in Tom Bombadils Laden lag. Ist das lange her…! schoss es Feli durch den Kopf während sie langsam den Ring aus dem Wasser zog und da geschah es. Grell und heiß schossen nun Schriftzeichen auf der Außenseite des Rings hervor und umrundeten ihn vollkommen. Feli kniff zuerst die Augen zusammen, sie war so grelles Licht nicht mehr gewohnt und als sie endlich den Mut fand wieder hinzusehen, verblassten die Schriftzeichen schon wieder. Schnell drehte sie den Ring und versuchte noch irgendetwas zu entziffern, irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch leider konnte sie diese Schrift nicht lesen.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein! dachte Feli müde. Es war zwar angeblich ihr Ring und trotzdem kannte sie die Schrift darauf nicht. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und rieb den Ring gerade an ihrer Kleidung trocken als ihr etwas einfiel: Saurons Ringschrift wurde doch im Feuer offenbart… ihre anscheinend im Wasser! Waren dass denn elbische Schriftzeichen gewesen? Sie widerstand der Versuchung den Ring noch einmal ins Wasser einzutauchen. Für eine Nacht waren das schon zu viele neue Eindrücke. Morgen früh würde sie sich noch einmal damit beschäftigen. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch zurück und sich selbst Schlaf gönnen. Ihre Glieder schmerzten erbärmlich und sehnten sich nach ruhe und Feli selbst war mehr als gewillt ihnen dieses zu gönnen.


	13. dokuyaku Gift

**Kapitel 12.**

_dokuyaku - Gift_

Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wandte um endlich zu den Hobbits zurück zu kehren und um in der wärme des Feuers langsam trocken zu werden, hörte sie aus dem nahe gelegenen Gebüsch, nur ein Stückchen weiter den Bach hinauf, ein leises rascheln! Starr vor Schreck und sofort wieder Hellwach blieb sie stocksteif stehen und blickte durch die schummrige Dunkelheit hinüber zu dem schwankenden Busch ganz in ihrer nähe. Beinahe gänzlich ohne in den nächsten Momenten zu blinzeln starrte sie diesen Busch an, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und laut klopfendem Herzen. Krampfhaft hielt die rechte Hand den Ring fest umklammert, die langsam auf ihren Rücken wanderte, aus dem Blickfeld des Busches, aus dem Blickfeld des Etwas, dass sich im Schutze des Busches verborgen hielt.

Wie kleine Blitzfeuerwerke schossen ihr die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf und machten sie halb wahnsinnig vor Angst. Gleichzeitig schalt sie sich wieder eine dumme Nuss doch alleine gegangen zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran laut zu schreien, doch wie würde es aussehen wenn doch nichts war?

Für einen kurzen Moment rief sich wie von selbst eine alte Kindergeschichte, die sie damals in der zweiten oder dritten Klasse im Lesebuch gelesen hatte, in Erinnerung. Sie handelte von einem Jungen, der immer Wölfe, Wölfe geschrien hatte und dabei waren gar keine Wölfe da gewesen, die die Schafsherde, auf die er aufpassen sollte, hätte angreifen können. Wie ging die Geschichte denn damals aus! Feli erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran und die Angst schnürte ihre Gedanken auf einen klebrig-klumpigen Haufen zusammen, mit dem man nichts mehr anfangen konnte.

Jäh wurde sie jetzt jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und der lückenlose Blick, der sich noch immer auf den verdächtigen Busch konzentrierte, erhaschte ein stärkeres Rascheln und wie sich etwas auf sie zu bewegte. Langsam trat Feli einen kleinen Schritt zurück, verschränkte nun den linken Arm ebenfalls hinter ihren Rücken und war bereits soweit den Ring auf ihren Mittelfinger gleiten zu lassen, als dieses etwas aus dem Busch heraussprang, direkt auf sie zu!

Beinahe hätte sie laut aufgeschrien und der Kindergeschichte alle Ehre gemacht, doch im allerletzten Moment besann sie sich als sie sah, was dort nun fast direkt vor ihren Füßen hockte und ebenso erschrocken hoch starrte, wie sie selbst herunterstarrte.

„Ein… nur ein… ein … Kaninchen!" murmelte sie erleichtert, zugleich noch erschrocken und langsam die Luft für den Schrei aus ihren Lungen entlassend.

Die rechte Hand ließ nun den Ring locker und Feli spürte die Abdrücke des Rings tief in ihrer Handfläche pochen.

„Es reicht… es reicht… ich hatte schon genug Angst heute! Wann ist das endlich vorbei!" murmelte Feli erschöpft und beugte sich herab um das völlig verängstige Tier zu beruhigen… oder tat sie das doch aus dem Grunde sich selbst zu beruhigen!

Bleischwer kamen ihr ihre Glieder vor als sie nun die freie linke Hand nach dem kleinen Wesen ausstreckte, das noch immer im Mondlicht halb zitternd und halb schreckerstarrt empor blickte.

„Du hast genauso viel Angst wie ich, hab ich Recht!" flüsterte Feli und berührte fast schon das Fell des Kleinen als es mit einem Satz aufsprang, ohne sich umzusehen, an ihr vorbeipreschte und im nächsten Moment auf und davon war.

Feli blickte noch immer zur Stelle herüber, an der der Kleine noch eben stand und seufzte tief, während sie langsam die Hand zurückzog und ihre müden Glieder wieder aufrichten ließ.

Für heute war es wirklich genug, jetzt wollte sie nur noch zum Lager und zum Feuer zurück. Eisig fühlte sich die Kälte hier am Wasser an und Feli schlang schnell die Arme um ihren Körper um wenigstens ein bisschen Warm zu bleiben. Doch noch ein letztes Mal blickte sie zum Mond herüber, der noch immer mit den Wellen auf dem Wasser tanzte, lauschte dem beruhigenden Glucksen des Baches und überlegte noch, wann sie wohl wieder Zuhause sein würde, ehe sie sich umdrehte und gerade einen Schritt tat ehe sie erneut stehen blieb, weil der Pfad, der sie zurück ins Lager führte, versperrt wurde. Die matt gelben Augen waren Hasserfüllt auf sie gerichtet, die Ohren nahe an den Kopf angelegt und die Schnauze zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen und passend dazu erhob sich ein dumpfes Grollen aus seiner Kehle.

Fast hätte Feli erneut in dieser Nacht laut aufgeschrien, doch sie war wie gelähmt. Starr vor Panik und dröhnendem Herzen starrte sie auf den Wolf herab und zuerst glaubte Feli schon, Telpe wäre zurückgekehrt, doch dieser Wolf war kleiner, viel kleiner…

Schnell, nur um keine Zeit zu verlieren, verschränkte sie ihr beide Hände hinter den Rücken und mit fahrigen Bewegungen glitt der Ring auf den Mittelfinger, jedenfalls zum Teil, denn er hatte nun wieder seine normale Größe angenommen, nämlich die mit der er nur auf den Ringfinger passte…

„…elendes Menschenweib!" konnte Feli noch von seinem letzten Satz erhaschen. Gleichzeitig wich ein wenig die Schwere aus ihren Gliedern, ihre Sinne waren etwas geschärfter, aber die bleierne Müdigkeit umschloss sie dennoch, wich nur langsam zurück. Liegt wohl daran, dass der Ring nicht am richtigen Finger ist! schoss es Feli durch den Sinn, doch um ja keinen falschen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, nahm Feli ihre verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und raunte gefährlich leise: „Geh mir aus dem Weg! Für heute ist es genug! Ich habe keinerlei Interesse deiner Rache bereits jetzt entgegen zu treten! Scher dich davon!"

Telda sagte darauf nichts, tat nichts, stand nur da, grinste hämisch mit seinen blutverschmierten Reißzähnen und starrte sie an. Keinen Zweifel, er hatte gerade gejagt um seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Feli´s Körper durchströmte in diesem Moment gerade eine gewaltige Ladung Adrenalin und ließ sie hellwach werden. Ob das nun am Anblick des Blutes lag oder ob der Ring nun doch seine Macht begann zu entfalten, wusste sie nicht… aber sie war einigermaßen Dankbar dafür.

Als sie nun mit ungetrübtem Blick zu Telda herüberstarrte und gerade das Wort erheben wollte, begann er zu sprechen: „Ja, für heute ist es genug, wertes Fräulein, die du meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hast, aber sieh dich vor, Unwissende, hier wachsen giftige Pflanzen, an denen ein elendes Menschenweib wie du ganz leicht verrecken kann, allein durch Berührung!"

Verwirrt und dennoch wachsam starrte Feli den Wolf an. Was sollte das denn? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Warum warnte er sie denn vor giftigen Pflanzen die hier am Ufer des Baches wuchsen? Oder…

Telda indessen nickte in Felis Richtung, direkt zu ihren Füßen. Feli selbst riskierte nur einen kleinen Seitenblick und erhaschte eine unscheinbare Pflanze, die sie selbst für nichts anderes als Unkraut gehalten hatte und über die sie einfach so hinweg gestiegen wäre.

„Siehst du? Währest du da rein getreten, hättest du das Morgenrot nicht mehr erblickt! Eines schnellen Todes gestorben!" knurrte er selbstsicher und stierte Feli an.

Diese tat einen unauffälligen Schritt weit weg von dieser Pflanze, nur zur Sicherheit, ehe sie höhnisch sprach: „Hah, und warum sollte ich dir das Glauben? Mag sein dass es hier giftige Pflanzen gibt, aber welchen Grund hast du denn mich zu warnen, Telda, Sohn eines Wahnsinnigen!"

Getrieben durch die Macht des Rings verhöhnte sie den Wolf, der sich nun langsam herumdrehte und begann im Dickicht zu verschwinden. Doch ehe er ganz verschwand, raunte er: „Ganz einfach, ich will dich töten, nichts anderes soll mir zuvor kommen, auch keine giftige Pflanze!" Nun hielt Telda jedoch noch einmal inne, starrte in die Nacht hinein und schien nach passenden Worten zu suchen während in Feli die blanke Wut brodelte.

Ganz langsam drehte sich nun der Wolf zu Feli herum, präsentierte noch einmal seine blutverschmierten Zähne und raunte gefährlich leise: „Eigentlich seltsam, dass du hier so Großschnäuzig daherkommst, ohne Waffe, ohne Freunde, ohne Verstand! Apropos Freunde, ich hab mein Wolfsrudel gerade zum jagen geschickt… wer weiß! Vielleicht haben sie ja jetzt endlich reiche Beute gemacht… oder sollte ich lieber sagen, fette Beute… fette Hobbitbeute?"

Siedendheiß wurde es auf einmal in Feli und bleischwer wurde ihr Herz durch das gerade ein Speer gejagt wurde. Ihr Atem stockte über soviel Boshaftigkeit die in diesen Worten mitschwang und ohne lange Nachzudenken rief sie ohne zu schreien: „Das wagtest du nicht! Das wagst du nicht! Das ist nicht wahr, du lügst! Ihr habt nicht die Hobbits… nicht die Hobbits…!"

Telda wandte sich wieder zum gehen und entfernte sich langsam, doch noch während er davonzog raunte er, mehr in die tiefe Nacht hinein: „Oho, da hat aber jemand einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt, nur leider ist damit ohne viel Verstand nichts anzufangen! Du bist schon sehr lange hier, weißt du? Und ich kann nicht ständig auf mein Rudel aufpassen und ihnen vorschreiben was sie jagen sollen und was nicht! Sie haben auch Hunger, genauso wie du und deine beiden kleinen Freunde und wenn sie etwas Essbares finden, dann zögern sie nicht lange. Hier in der Wildnis gibt es nur eine Regel, die des Stärkeren… aber ich verspreche dir, dein Ende ist ebenso nahe…!" und mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand der Wolf Telda im Dickicht des Waldes und ließ Feli mit ihren Gedanken und ihrer Angst allein zurück…

Keine einzige Sekunde zögerte Feli nun mehr! Sofort riss sie sich selbst aus ihrer Erstarrung und wie von selbst begannen ihre Beine den Pfad entlang zurück zu rennen. Ihr klopfendes Herz begleitete sie, die pochende Angst in ihrem Herzen…

Warum… warum bin ich allein gegangen!

…die fliegenden Beine, das gelegentliche Stolpern über herumliegende Äste, der schneidende Wind in den Augen, die peitschenden Äste im Gesicht, das kratzen der krallenartigen Äste an ihren nackten Armen …

Bitte, lass mich nicht zu spät sein!

In der ferne sah sie bereits das flackernde Feuer zwischen den Bäumen tanzen und gespenstische Schatten werfen. Gleichzeitig spürte sie wie etwas von ihrem Mittelfinger rutschte… „Der … Ring!" keuchte Feli erschrocken und fing ihn gerade noch auf, kurz bevor er zu Boden fallen würde. Ohne zu stoppen rannte sie weiter, den Ring konnte sie auch noch aufsetzten wenn sie angekommen war!

Alles so ruhig und friedlich! stellte sie fest und noch mehr Angst machte sich breit.

Das Keuchen in ihrem Mund, das schwanken in ihren Augen, das Stechen in ihrer Seite…

Warum schreien sie nicht! schoss es Feli in den Sinn als sie nun endlich die letzten Meter im Laufschritt hinter sich brachte und zwischen den Bäumen hervorpreschte…

„Keine Bewegung, du Wolf…!" rief nun Sam und baute sich direkt vor ihr auf, Stich angriffsbereit hochgehoben und fast wäre Feli genau in die Klinge hineingerannt, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig gebremst hätte. Völlig außer Atem, das Herz dröhnend, die Haare wirr ins Gesicht hängend, stand sie nun da, starrte auf Sam und seine Klinge herab und zu Frodo herüber, der beim Feuer stand, ebenfalls angriffsbereit. Sofort schossen ihre Augen hektisch über den Platz! Hier war kein Wolf, kein einziger! Hier hatte auch kein Kampf stattgefunden, hier war alles ruhig und friedlich, alles sah noch genauso aus, wie vor wenigen Minuten als sie zum Bach aufgebrochen war. Bis auf die Spannung die im Moment unter den Hobbits stand, war hier noch alles wie vorher.

Jetzt jedoch entspannten sich beide und Sam nahm langsam Stich herunter während er sagte: „Du bist es, Feli! Warum bist du denn gerannt als wäre ein leibhaftiger Ork hinter dir her? Oder…" Sofort war sein Misstrauen geweckt und er hob Stich wieder in Angriffsposition als er an Feli vorbeihastete und in Richtung des Waldes schritt: „Oder haben dich die Wölfe angegriffen, wurdest du verfolgt! Ich hätte mal doch mitgehen sollen…!"

„Sam… bleib… bleib hier! Da… da ist… nichts!" unterbrach Feli keuchend und hielt Sam gerade noch am Ärmel seines Hemdes fest, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand am Knie abstützte um nicht umzukippen, denn nun war sie all ihrer Kräfte beraubt und das ihr der Ring während des Laufens auch noch vom Finger geglitten war, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen.

Sam blieb erstaunt stehen und ließ Stich sinken. „Was ist mit dir, du bist ja vollkommen außer Atem!" stellte er fest und Frodo kam langsam näher, hielt sich mit einer Hand die Schulter und die andere nestelte unruhig am Kragen herum.

„Sag, ist etwas passiert, Feli!" fragte der ältere Hobbit mit ungewohnter härte und Nachdruck während die Angesprochene langsam aufblickte, ihm in die Augen schaute und langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Wenn man es genau nahm, war auch nichts passiert, außer dass sie sich vom Wolf Telda hat reinlegen lassen und ihr eine Heidenangst eingejagt hatte… sie dachte nur an das Blut an seinen Zähnen und schon wusste sie, was ihre Angst noch verstärkt hatte…schwarz wie die Nacht, getrocknetes Blut…

„Und warum bist du dann gerannt!" wollte nun Sam wissen während Feli sich langsam aufrichtete, seinen Arm losließ und Richtung Feuerstelle glitt.

„Mir war kalt, ich wollte schnell zum Feuer!" wich sie aus und hockte sich langsam vor das Feuer, soviel Ruhe wie nur möglich ausstrahlend. Die Seitenstiche pochten noch immer erbarmungslos, aber dafür beruhigte sich ihr Herz allmählich wieder. Sofort hob sie ihre beinahe zu Eiszapfen erstarrten Hände hoch und hielt sie gegen das prasselnde Feuer. Leise knackte es, wie um diese Lüge anzuprangern und Feli war dankbar dafür, dass ihre Haare so lang waren, dass sie ihre Ohren verdeckten. Sie wurden immer rot wenn sie so dick log wie jetzt…

„Du hast uns… große Angst gemacht!" raunte nun Frodo und setzte sich langsam neben Feli. Diese hörte jetzt wie Sam Stich endlich in seine Scheide zurückbeförderte und sich nun neben Frodo setzte.

„Tut mir Leid", begann Feli und starrte ins Feuer, "Aber mir war wirklich nur kalt… und … und irgendwie hatte ich auch etwas Angst, da alleine im Wald, beim Bach! Ich wollte einfach nur schnell zurück…! Entschuldigt dass ich vorhin so grob war…!"

Ein bisschen Angst war gut… erst das mit dem Kaninchen, dann noch der Wolf Telda und zum guten Schluss auch noch seine Worte… Feli hatte nun schwer an den Tränen zu Kämpfen, der Druck war sehr groß, ebenso das verlangen davon zu berichten was sie erlebt hatte, doch wenn sie Heulte würde sie ALLES erzählen müssen und das konnte sie nicht! Sie wollte den beiden nicht noch mehr Angst einjagen, als sie es jetzt schon ohnehin getan hatte. So schluckte sie schwer an einem dicken Klos in ihrem Hals und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie die Tränen unterdrücken wollte.

Gleichzeitig hielt sie sich immer wieder vor Augen, dass ja gar nichts passiert war, dass alles noch in Ordnung war, dass der Wolf Telda sich ja so oder so schon angekündigt hat, dass es eh bald soweit sein würde… bald… nur nicht jetzt… oder doch…? Konnte er auch heute Nacht noch angreifen? Wieder umklammerte ihr Herz der blanke Schrecken und nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher in diesem Moment als nach Hause… sie hatte immer geglaubt die Probleme zuhause wären schon schlimm, aber diese ständige Angst hier war kaum zu ertragen…

„Schon gut, es ist ja nichts passiert… aber jag uns nicht noch einmal solch einen Schrecken ein!" seufzte Frodo mit Nachdruck und er schien zu wissen dass Feli ihnen etwas verschwieg. Zugleich wusste er aber auch, dass man jemanden, der nicht reden wollte nicht zum reden zwingen konnte, und so würden sie abwarten müssen.

Feli drehte sich nur kurz zu Frodo herum, seufzte erleichtert und ein dankbares Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Wenigstens brauchte sie nichts zu erzählen, wenigstens brauchte sie nicht noch mehr Angst zu verbreiten…

Langsam wurden ihre Hände wieder warm, die beiden Hobbits neben ihr schwiegen und Feli sah auf zum Mond, der schon sehr niedrig am Himmel stand, die Nacht würde bald vorüber sein… langsam kreisten ihre Gedanken… wenn sie sich nun…

„Feli!" Verwirrt blinzelte die Angesprochene und drehte sich langsam zu Frodo herum. „Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen und du lässt dir jetzt von Sam deine Wunden versorgen! Wir haben sehr gutes Binsenkraut dabei, das hilft deinen Wunden auf den Schultern schneller zu heilen und da wäre noch etwas…!" „Nein…!" unterbrach nun Feli, die sich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte und starrte nun in die verwirrten Augen von Frodo hinein. Schnell beeilte sie sich zu sagen: „Ähm… ich meine… dass heißt ja, danke für das Pilsenkraut, aber ich möchte die Wache für den Rest der Nacht übernehmen… und…und außerdem hab ich euch schon solche Angst eingejagt, ich glaub das bin ich euch schuldig!"

Schnell lenkte sie ihren Blick wieder zum Feuer herüber…

Bloß nichts anmerken lassen , waren ihre beherrschten und übermüdeten Gedanken.

Leise hörte man Sam entrüstet räuspern während Frodo seufzte ehe er sagte: „Erstmal, es heißt BINSENkraut. Ich glaube Sam muss dir noch eine kleine Pflanzenkunde geben, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung davon! Und zum zweiten, du schuldest uns gar nichts. Ich werde Wache halten und du wirst schlafen!" „Frodo, ich werde sowieso nicht schlafen können, mir kreisen zu viele Dinge im Kopf herum!" murmelte Feli bittend, ihre Müdigkeit ignorierend. „Und wenn ich sowieso nicht schlafen kann, kann ich auch ebenso gut aufpassen! Und wegen dem Binsenkraut… tut mir Leid!"

Ergebenes Seufzen war nun von Frodo zu hören während Sam aufstand, langsam zu seinen Rucksack ging und dabei irgendetwas von „Pilsenkraut… Pah… keine Ahnung…!" murmelte und begann darin herumzukramen.

Frodo indessen schaute zu Feli herüber, betrachtete sich ihr Gesicht im Schein des Feuers, versuchte irgendetwas darin abzulesen, irgendetwas, dass sie zu diesem Entschluss getrieben haben musste, doch keine einzige Gesichtsregung verriet etwas über ihr Innerstes. Dennoch spürte er mehr als deutlich dass sie ihnen etwas verschwieg, vielleicht aus gutem Grund, vielleicht aber auch aus Höflichkeit, er konnte es nicht genau sagen, dieses Mädchen warf mehr Fragen auf als der Ring den sie bei sich trug! Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung von der Natur zu haben schien, in ihr wohnte eine gute Seele, das spürte er schon seit ihrer Begegnung!

„Also gut, wenn du unbedingt willst, dann übernimm du die Wache fürs erste. Wenn ich Wach werde, werde ich dich ablösen, damit du auch ein bisschen zu…!" „Nicht nötig!" beeilte sich Feli zu sagen und knetete nervös ihre Hände um sie anscheinend noch weiter zu wärmen. „Ich halte schon durch!"

„Wie du willst!" meinte nun Frodo und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, legte sich jedoch in Gedanken alles schon so zurecht, dass er sie doch ablösen würde als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

Schnell griff er in seine Tasche, zog etwas Kleines daraus hervor und ergriff dann Felis Hand, die ihm am nächsten war.

„Was…!" fragte sie verdutzt als Frodo ihr ihren Anhänger mit dem Schlüssel auf die Handflächen legte und meinte: „Hier, das, was immer das auch ist, hast du doch verloren! Ich hab ihn noch gefunden, eben und wollte ihn dir schon die ganze Zeit zurückgeben, aber irgendwie kam doch immer etwas dazwischen…!"

Feli musste lächeln: „Danke, Frodo! Das ist mein Haustürschüsselbund! Wenn ich nach Hause komme, dann brauche ich ihn wieder, aber eben gerade hab ich gar nicht mehr daran gedacht…!" Noch während sie das sagte musste sie trocken an ihrer Spucke schlucken. Sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr an ihr Schlüsselbund gedacht, mit dem kleinen glitzernden Anhänger, der den Wolf Telpe abgelenkt hatte und erneut keimten in ihr die rabenschwarzen Gedanken ob sie wohl jemals wieder nach Hause kommen würde um das Schlüsselbund zu benutzten…

Wenige Minuten später lagen die Hobbits dicht am Feuer, in ihren langen Umhängen eingehüllt und waren in tiefen Träumen versunken. Feli selbst brannten die Schultern wie Feuer, genau an den Stellen wo Sam das Binsenkraut großzügig und mit großem Druck verteilt hatte. Auf ihr klagen hin meinte er nur trocken dass das dazugehören würde, aber Feli roch die Rache darin wie sie sein Binsenkraut genannt hatte! Eines hatte sie dabei festgestellt, man durfte in Sams Gegenwart nichts Falsches in Bezug auf Pflanzen sagen, das gleiche galt aber auch für Frodo, denn er hatte sich genauso vorwurfsvoll angehört!

Ein kleiner Seufzer entglitt Feli während sie näher ans Feuer heranrückte, ihre Beine aufstellte und ihre Arme um sie schlang um möglichst viel Wärme bei sich zu behalten.

Um gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen begann sie sich selbst in die Waden zu kneifen und dem knacken des Feuers zu lauschen. Gleichzeitig achtete sie auf jedes verdächtiges Geräusch um sich herum. Irgendwie beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl dass sie beobachtet wurden, aus dem Hinterhalt! Telda hatte ihr zwar Angst gemacht, aber nicht ganz unbegründet. Und nachdem was er gesagt hatte, musste sie nun Tag und Nacht wachsam sein, sie konnten jederzeit angreifen!

Sie lauern wahrscheinlich nur darauf dass ich einschlafe! dachte sie ärgerlich während ihr gleichzeitig die Augen wie von selbst zufielen…

Autsch! war jedoch ihr nächster Gedanke und ein noch größerer blauer Fleck an ihrer rechten Wade.

Nein, sie konnte sich nicht ständig kneifen, sie musste sich ablenken! Wenn sie sich allzu oft Kniff, dann würde es irgendwann nichts mehr bringen…

Dunkel kam ihr nun wieder in Erinnerung gekrochen dass sie ja, wenn sie wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehrte, ja auch noch die Endprüfung der Schule schaffen musste und dass sie ja auch noch für die nächste Vorbereitungsklausur üben wollte…

Ein verstohlen geworfener Blick zu ihrem Rucksack herüber ließ sie seufzen. Wenn sie vor etwas noch mehr Angst hatte als vor den Wölfen hier dann war es die Endprüfung in ihrer Welt. Es würde davon abhängen ob sie einen guten Job bekommen würde oder nicht! Soviel hing davon ab… nicht gleich ein ganzes Leben, aber doch eine ganze Existens…

Das überzeugte Feli…und es war allemal besser als ständig über Ringe, Wölfe, Mittelerde, Angst, mehr Angst und noch mehr Angst nachzudenken!

Sofort krabbelte sie herüber zu ihren Rucksack, zerrte ihn über den Boden und zuckte bei einem knacken im Geäst eines Baumes ganz in ihrer nähe zusammen. Ein schneller Blick um sich geworfen versicherte ihr jedoch, dass sie allein waren…

Erleichtert seufzte sie, öffnete leise den Reißverschluss und zerrte das verhasste Rechnungswesenbuch hervor.

Ich hasse es, aber bei so etwas kompliziertem kann man wenigstens nicht so leicht einschlafen…! dachte sie triumphierend und schlug die Seite 86 auf, die sie gerade in der Schule durchnahmen.

Zinsrechnung! Die Prozentrechnung ist immer bezogen auf den Zeitraum ein Jahr… ein Jahr… wie lange sie wohl hier bleiben würde? Nein… jetzt wollte sie nicht drüber nachdenken… jetzt wollte sie lesen… lernen! Sich ablenken! Also: Der Zins ist der Preis, der für die…!


	14. kiso Grundlage, Fundament

**Kapitel 13.**

_kiso – Grundlage, Fundament_

„Feli…? Feli…! Wach doch auf…!" Sie spürte, wie jemand fest an ihren Schultern rüttelte um sie wach zu bekommen, doch sie wollte nicht aufwachen. Sie wollte noch nicht in die Schule… sie musste doch noch für die Prüfung lernen! Weiterlernen! Sie musste doch aufpassen damit die Wölfe nicht kamen…

Mit einem Ruck war sie nun wach, richtete sich Kerzengerade auf. „Nicht eingeschlafen, ich bin wach!" rief sie so laut sie konnte.

Sam, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte und noch mit einer Hand eine ihrer Schultern festhielt, ließ nun los, wich erschrocken zurück, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

„Aua!" rief er empört und rieb sich sein gut gepolstertes Hinterteil. „Musst du aus allem immer so ein Drama machen?"

Verwirrt starrte Feli ihm in die Augen und registrierte noch nicht einmal richtig, dass es schon hell war und stammelte: „Was ist denn los! Warum weckst du mich?"

Empörung war nun in den Worten von Sam zu hören der, während er aufstand, antwortete: „Wir haben bereits weit nach Sonnenaufgang, wertes Aufpasserin vom Dienst, die natürlich wider erwarten eingeschlafen ist und passiert ist zum Glück nichts! Aber so schnell werden wir dich nicht mehr als Wächterin einsetzten, dass kann ich dir versichern!"

Feli hörte den Vorwurf daraus und sank wieder in sich zusammen. Einerseits weil sie erleichtert war, dass nichts passiert war diese Nacht, trotz dessen, dass sie eingeschlafen war und zum anderen weil sie überlegte was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Ja Sam, es tut mir Leid… ich bin eingeschlafen!" stellte sie schließlich ergeben fest und ein lang gezogenes Gähnen erfüllte die Luft während sie ihre schmerzenden Glieder streckte um sie aufzulockern. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Rechnungswesenbuch, das nun mit der Innenseite voran im Dreck lag. Von wegen bei diesen schweren Aufgaben kann man nicht einschlafen… sie war nicht mal über Seite 86 hinausgekommen…

Ärgerlich nahm sie es auf und wischte die feuchte Erde von den aufgeschlagenen Seiten.

„Was ist denn das überhaupt für ein merkwürdiges Buch!" fragte Sam, der neugierig näher kam während Feli es zuklappte. „Das ist ein Buch in dem Aufgaben drin stehen, die wir niemals im wirklichen Leben lösen oder brauchen und sie trotzdem lernen müssen, damit wir beweisen können, dass wir doch nicht so dumm sind wie es den Anschein hat!" gab sie zur Antwort und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf.

Sam starrte zuerst das Buch, dann Feli und dann wieder das Buch an. Er schien nicht ganz verstanden zu haben was sie meinte und hinter seiner in Falten gelegten Stirn versuchte er zu ergründen, ob das was Feli ihm gerade gesagt hatte vielleicht sogar eine Beleidigung gewesen sein könnte.

Feli musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln und in seinem Blick konnte sie erraten was in ihm vorging. Aus diesem Grund hielt sie ihm das Buch entgegen. „Wenn du magst kannst du es dir ansehen. Ich hatte es mir während der Nachtwache genommen um nicht einzuschlafen, aber irgendwie übermannte mich doch der Schlaf…!" gab sie entschuldigend zu.

Neugierig streckte Sam seine Hände nach dem Buch aus und ergriff es. Während er begann darin zu blättern raunte Feli: „Ich glaube aber ich bin nicht schlau genug um wirklich alles beherrschen zu können, was in diesem Buch steht…!"

Sam sah zwischen den Seiten des Buches empor. „Ich verstehe von diesen ganzen Zahlen und dieser merkwürdigen Schrift überhaupt nichts, Fräulein Feli!" gab er bedauernd zu und reichte es mit den Worten an sie zurück: „Aber eines kann ich dir versichern, ich wäre sicherlich vor Langeweile dabei eingeschlafen!"

In diesem Augenblick kam Frodo zurück mit einer ganzen Tasche voller Beeren, die wohl ihr Frühstück darstellen sollten, und sah sich erfreut nach Feli um. „Endlich aufgewacht? War ja klar dass das passiert!" meinte er wissend und kam auf das neu entfachte Feuer zu.

Feli spürte bei diesen Worten einen Fels in ihrer Magengegend und senkte betreten den Kopf um das Rechnungswesenbuch eilig wieder in ihren Rucksack hineinzustopfen.

„Tut mir Leid!" gab Feli nun zu und zwang sich dazu in ihren Rucksack hineinzustarren und die Bücher neu zu sortieren was eigentlich völlig sinnlos war, denn dadurch wurde der Rucksack auch nicht leichter.

„Naja, es ist nicht ganz so schlimm. Es ist ja nichts passiert und ich bin auch wider erwarten nicht aufgewacht um dich abzulösen…!" „Und ich genauso wenig Herr Frodo!" beeilte sich Sam zu sagen und Feli blickte langsam von ihrem Rucksack auf. Gerne wäre sie jetzt erleichtert gewesen, doch das war sie nicht. Noch war nicht alles aus der Welt geschafft, noch waren die Wölfe hinter ihnen her und so wie es aussah würde sie wohl um die nächste Nachtwache kämpfen müssen, denn sie sah dass die beiden ihr in dieser Sache nicht mehr vertrauten…

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle um das kleine Feuer herum und aßen die Beeren, die Frodo gesammelt hatte. Feli betrachtete sie sich. Ein klein wenig hatten sie Ähnlichkeit mit den Heidelbeeren aus ihrer Welt. Sie waren genauso blau, doch viel Größer und sie schmeckten viel süßer, mehr wie Erdbeeren und wenn man eine ganze Handvoll davon aß, breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl im Magen aus. Beruhigend und sättigend zugleich.

Feli blickte auf. „Wie heißen diese Beeren eigentlich und wo wachsen sie!" fragte sie beide Hobbits gleichermaßen und Frodo sah herüber zu Sam, der sich bereits räusperte.

„Sie wachsen an Sträuchern, knapp über der Erde und wir Hobbits nennen sie blaue Waldbeeren, denn die Sträucher gedeihen nur zwischen Bäumen, geschützt vor zuviel Sonne und genährt vom wässrigen Boden des Mooses am Waldboden. Sie sind sehr wohlschmeckend, man kommt mit wenig aus und sie machen sehr schnell satt!" ein wissendes Grinsen breitete sich nun auf seinem Gesicht aus und Frodo nickte anerkennend. „So gut kann das nur Samweis Gamdschie in wenige Worte fassen. Der geborene Gärtner!"

Sam wurde etwas rot um die Nase und winkte ab. „Jedenfalls sind sie nützlich wenn man im Wald unterwegs ist." meinte er ausweichend während Feli sich grinsend noch eine Beere in den Mund schob.

„Aber eines sag ich dir, Fräulein Feli, sieh das als beginn unserer kleinen Pflanzenkunde an. Wenn du einmal gefragt hast werden wir dir alle möglichen Pflanzen erklären, die unseren Weg kreuzen werden!" sagte nun überraschend Frodo und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger durch die Luft.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt!" antwortete Feli höflich und unweigerlich kam ihr eine Szene wieder in den Sinn. Die Szene gestern mit dem Wolf Telda der sie auf diese giftige Pflanze hingewiesen hatte in die sie beinahe hinein getreten war. Nichts weiter als Unkraut war das gewesen, da war sie sich fast sicher, aber dennoch, sie wollte die beiden Hobbits fragen, wenn ihr diese Pflanze noch einmal unter die Augen kam, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Schweigen breitete sich nun zwischen den Dreien aus, jeder saß einfach da, aß die Beeren und trank das Wasser, das Sam geholt hatte, und Starrten ins Feuer. Um sie herum konnte Feli die Vögel singen hören, das Geäst der Bäume knacken und knirschen, die Blätter im Wind rauschen und die Kälte der Nacht war auch bereits vertrieben. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten bereits auf ihrer Haut und die reine Luft durchströmte ihre Lungen. Gedankenverloren starrte Feli ins Feuer und lauschte dem knisternden Geräusch als Frodo begann sich zu räuspern. Sam und sie blickten auf, sahen nun in das ernste Gesicht das Frodo aufgesetzt hatte und Sam fragte Grund heraus: „Was ist Herr Frodo? Ihr schaut besorgt aus?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht!" sagte dieser nun ohne auf Sam einzugehen und schaute nun von einem zum anderen. „Es gibt eine Sache, die geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und das ist was die Wölfe zu dir gesagt haben, Feli!" Der Blick blieb schließlich bei ihr hängen und in ihr verkrampfte sich alles. Irgendwie ahnte sie bereits, was jetzt kam und es schien als wäre ihre Antwort dazu ihm sehr wichtig.

„Feli, du hast doch mit dem Wolfsanführer gesprochen und aus ihm herausbekommen, dass Orks hier hindurch gezogen sind, vor kurzem. Während des Kampfes konnte ich nicht mehr fragen, deshalb frage ich jetzt und deine Antwort wird ausschlaggebend sein, wohin unsere weitere Reise uns führt. Du sagtest mir doch, dass sie Richtung Dunland davon sind, doch du warst nicht sehr davon überzeugt. Ich konnte den Worten des Wolfes nicht lauschen, und so frage ich: Hat er noch mehr gesagt, hat er weitere Vermutungen angestellt…? Sind sie vielleicht doch Richtung Bree und somit Richtung Auenland gegangen? Wenn ja, dann müssen wir sofort umkehren, ohne Widerworte, ohne großes Drumherum, wenn sie aber in eine andere Richtung abgewandert sind, dann können wir erstmal beruhigt unseren Weg fortführen. Also Feli, wie lautet deine Antwort!"

Seine Augen ruhten angespannt aber fest auf denen Felis und ihr kamen die Gedanken wieder in den Sinn, die sie in diesen Augen gesehen hatte. Seine Gedanken…

Schnell lenkte sie den Blick zu Sam herüber, der sogar noch Angespannter zu ihr herüberstarrte und geradezu verzweifelt auf eine Antwort wartete.

Sie konnte diesen Blicken nicht standhalten und so wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Feuer zu. Langsam begann vor ihrem geistigen Auge das, was in der Nacht geschah wieder aufzuleben und sie versuchte sich den Wortlaut des Wolfes in Gedanken zu rufen.

Was hatte er noch mal gesagt? Dass Orks hier hindurch gezogen waren und ihnen sämtliche Beute gerissen hatten, die sie sonst für sich beanspruchten. Während des Kampfes, so kam es ihr in den Sinn, hatte sie zwar gesagt dass es vor kurzem war, aber das basierte lediglich auf einer Vermutung. Es konnte schon Wochen oder gar Monate her sein…und was sagte der Wolf noch? Dass sie jetzt bereits schon bei der Pforte Rohans sein könnten?

Feli blickte empor. Konnte es nicht auch sein, dass, wenn die Orks hier vor kurzem hindurch gezogen waren, sie ihnen begegnen hätte müssen! Aber andererseits, Orks benutzten keine Straßen, keine Pfade. Sie trampelten einfach so durchs Gelände um an ihr Ziel zu kommen.

Die blicke der beiden Hobbits brannten nun förmlich auf ihrer Haut und sie begannen ungeduldig zu werden, das spürte Feli. Schnell senkte sie den Blick und dachte noch ein letztes Mal darüber nach, dieses Mal über ihre eigene Situation. Wenn ihre Antwort nun dafür sorgte, dass sie umdrehten, dann würde ihre Heimreise in noch weiterer Ferne liegen als sie es ohnehin schon tat!

Wenn ich nun einfach… einfach sage, dass sie auf jeden Fall Richtung Rohan davon sind… dann würden wir unseren Weg nach Bruchtal fortsetzen und… Feli erschrak, was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei so etwas überhaupt zu überlegen? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so die beiden Hobbits wie es ihr passte nach Bruchtal wandern lassen, wenn ihre Heimat gerade dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Andererseits, wie weit konnte man dem Geschwätz dieses Wolfes trauen…

„Feli, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, so sehr ich es auch bedauere, aber ich brauche jetzt eine Antwort!" kam es nun schneidend von Frodo und die Angesprochene blickte erschrocken auf. Sie hatten sowieso schon soviel Zeit verloren und sie überlegte hier noch großartig herum, aber es war noch lange kein Grund sie so anzuschnauzen, dachte Feli beleidigt, nahm sich aber zusammen.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe noch einmal die Nacht und das Gespräch Revue passieren lassen!" murmelte sie kleinlaut und begann: „Also, er sagte zu mir, dass sie die Orks Richtung Dunland davon stampfen sahen und er meinte noch, dass sie jetzt vielleicht schon nahe der Pforte Rohans sein könnten, so wie ich es dir auch schon des nachts gesagt habe, aber er sagte auch, dass er das nicht genau wisse, denn man kann einen Ork nicht einschätzen wenn er keinen Herren mehr hat, der ihm Befehle erteilt, wohin er sich als nächstes wenden wird. Mehr hat er nicht gesagt! Folglich könnten sie überall und nirgendwo zugleich sein" schloss sie und konnte Frodo schwer seufzen hören während er seinen Blick dem Feuer zuwandte.

Feli lenkte den Blick unsicher zu Sam herüber, der unruhig seine Finger knetete und ebenfalls ins Feuer starrte während Frodo nun die Arme verschränkte. Für Feli sah es wie ein innerer Kampf aus, den er gerade mit sich rang und sie getraute sich nicht irgendetwas in diese angebrochene Stille hinein zu sagen. Jedenfalls beruhigte sie ihr Herz damit, dass sie auf jeden Fall die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und egal wie die Entscheidung Frodos ausfiel, sie würde ihn auch zurück nach Hobbingen begleiten wenn es sein musste! Die Hobbits hatten schon so viel für sie getan, sie würde die beiden nicht im Stich lassen!

Einer für alle, alle für einen , dachte sie und musste, trotz der Anspannung in der Luft innerlich Lächeln. Dieser Satz stammte aus den Drei Musketieren, passte aber auch sehr gut in diese Situation hinein…

„Feli, was ist denn deine Meinung? Du hast den Wolf gehört, du hast seinen Tonfall gehört, kann es Wochen her sein, kann es Monate her sein? Wie schätzt du das ein!"

Feli, völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte auf, blinzelte erstaunt und registrierte dass Frodo mit gesenktem Kopf, noch immer verschränkten Armen und nun geschlossenen Augen dasaß und sein kleiner Körper unter der Anspannung bebte.

„Aber Herr Frodo, wieso … wieso fragst du noch? Warum gehen wir nicht einfach zurück!" warf nun Sam ein und erntete von Frodo ein Kopfschütteln.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Sam!" sagte er und blickte auf. „Wir beide haben den Wolf nicht gehört, das hat nur Feli und sie ist die einzige, die nun einschätzen kann ob der Wolf gelogen hat oder nicht! Des Weiteren, wenn wir jetzt zurückkehren und es ist alles in Ordnung im Auenland, dann verlieren wir sehr viel Zeit und können nicht mehr am Rat teilnehmen, der für uns genauso wichtig ist wie auch für Feli, die endlich wissen will wie sie wieder nach Hause kommt…!" Hier unterbrach Feli: „Nein, nein, denkt dabei jetzt nur nicht an mich! Ich kann auch warten. Ein paar Wochen mehr oder weniger, was ist das schon? Dann kann ich mich wenigstens erkenntlich zeigen!" Es war leicht daher gesagt, doch in Felis Magengegend begann es, trotz der beruhigenden Wirkung der Beeren zu rumoren und beinahe hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich ein riesiges großes Loch in ihr auftat und alles in ihr von innen verschlungen wurde und die Angst die sich bei dem Gedanken ihr zuhause vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen auftat, war gewaltig erdrückend…

Doch noch einmal beobachtete sie Frodo beim Kopfschütteln und er meinte: „Nein, du gehörst jetzt genauso zu uns und deine Meinung ist auch wichtig, ebenso auch deine Angelegenheiten, deshalb hab ich dich in meine Überlegungen mit einbezogen!"

Feli war mehr als überrascht Mitspracherecht dazu gewonnen zu haben, zum trotz dessen, dass sie bei der Nachtwache eingeschlafen war und trotz dessen, dass sie ihnen nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte… Sie fühlte sich auf einmal sehr elend und kam sich vor wie so ein fieses Monster in Menschengestalt die die Hobbits nur ausnutzte…

Schnell wich sie dem Blick Sams aus sah wieder ins Feuer hinein: „Ich hab dir schon während des Kampfes gesagt, dass ich dem Wolf sein Geschwätz nicht abgekauft habe. Es kann sein dass es hier Orks gab die hier durchgezogen sind, aber wann… das vermag ich nicht mal am Tonfall des Wolfes abzuschätzen. Es kann sein dass sie hier vor Monaten durchgezogen sind, es kann auch sein dass es nur Wochen waren, es kann auch sein, dass der Wolf uns nur Angst einjagen wollte, speziell euch beiden, und sich alles nur ausgedacht hat. Immerhin war er wohl schon so sehr vom Ring besessen gewesen, dass er wohl alles gesagt und getan hätte um uns Angst einzujagen und an sein Ziel zu kommen…!" Feli hielt inne, sie konnte plötzlich Frodo schwer Atmen hören und sofort blickte sie auf, beobachtete nun mit erstaunen wie er an seinem Kragen herumnestelte und seine Kette hervorzerrte an der er nun unruhig begann zu spielen. Seine Augen wurden abwesend, sein Blick war ans Feuer gefesselt…

„Herr Frodo!" rief nun Sam und drehte sich eilig zu seinen Herren herum, ergriff seine verkrampfte Hand und löste sie sanft von der Kette ehe er Feli mit einem mehr als bösen Blick bedachte: „Kannst du nicht etwas Rücksicht nehmen! Er hat es schon schwer genug, und du… du redest hier so von Ringen daher…!" „Nein Sam, alles in Ordnung!" seufzte nun Frodo und schob Sams Hand beiseite. Sein starrer Blick hatte sich vom Feuer gelöst und wandte sich Feli zu. „Entschuldige, als ich dass mit dem Ring hörte, als du sagtest, dass er alles getan hätte um an sein Ziel zu kommen, da kamen in mir meine eigenen Erinnerungen hoch… ich war genauso…!"

Empörtes Schnaufen war nun von Sam zu hören. „Das stimmt aber nicht Herr Frodo, du …!" „Doch Sam, es stimmt, du hast es nur damals nicht richtig wahrgenommen." antwortete Frodo und ließ langsam seine Hände in den Schoss hinabsinken.

Feli hatte diese Szene etwas schockiert und ängstlich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Konnte es denn nicht sein, dass sie am Ende vielleicht das gleiche Schicksal erlitt wie Frodo? Ihr eigener Ring hatte ja ebenfalls schon sehr viel Macht über sie…und auch wenn es ein Ring war, der ihr gehörte, der ihr Mut verlieh, der laut den Worten Tom Bombadils für das Gute geschaffen war… es war ein Ring, der sehr viel Macht in sich wohnen hatte, von denen sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten eine Ahnung hatte.

„Aber ich glaube du hast Recht!" meinte nun Frodo in die Stille hinein und erhob sich. Es schien als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Wir werden weiter nach Bruchtal reisen, auch wenn wir uns der Gefahr hingeben, dass wir uns Irren, aber das Risiko gehe ich ein! Wir hätten auch schon längst Spuren der Orks hier irgendwo sehen müssen, denn obwohl sie die Gewandtheit der Elben haben, sind sie doch eher der rohen Gewalt verschrieben und diese Spuren, durch rohe Gewalt verursacht, wären nicht zu übersehen gewesen!"

Sam stand ebenfalls auf, warf seinen zweifelnden Blick erst zu Feli und dann zu Frodo herüber. „Herr Frodo, bist du dir sicher, dass wir weitergehen sollen!"

Sie beobachtete Frodo beim nicken als sie ebenfalls aufstand und ihren Rucksack in die Hand nahm. Einerseits war sie froh über diese Entscheidung und andererseits beschlich sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl doch nicht das Richtige zu tun. In jeder Lüge steckte immer ein Fünkchen Wahrheit! Was war nun, wenn der Wolf nicht gelogen hatte? Doch ihn Umstimmen wollte Feli nun auch nicht mehr, denn sie beobachtete nun wie Frodo sich bereits seinen Rucksack umgeschnallte während Sam das Feuer mit Erde erstickte und ebenfalls nach seinem Rucksack griff.

„Auf Gedeih und Verderb, Herr Frodo. Ich folge dir überall hin!" meinte er nun, rückte Stich in die richtige Position am Gürtel während Feli sich ihren Rucksack umschnallte und leise raunte: „Das hast du gut gesagt, Sam! Auf Gedeih und Verderb!"

Sam grinste ihr entgegen und kickte gerade den Steinkreis mit dem Fuß auseinander. Niemand sollte hier noch eine Feuerstelle erkennen können.

Der Rucksack lag schwer auf ihrem Rücken, der lauthals protestierte, Feli darauf aber keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Sie wollte ihre Schulsachen hier nicht in der Wildnis zurücklassen und was hätte ihre Mutter dazu gesagt wenn sie ohne zurückkehren würde? Darüber wollte sie jedenfalls nicht nachdenken. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie sich um, ließ ihren Blick über das Lager streifen und beobachtete die Sträucher und Baumreihen in ihrer nähe, ehe sie begann den beiden Hobbits, die vorausgingen, zu folgen…

Sie verließen den Schutz des Waldes und glitten auf den Pfad zurück. Sam und Frodo ließen es sich nun natürlich nicht nehmen Feli die ganzen Blumen und Pflanzen zu erklären die am Wegesrand wuchsen und sie hörte mit aufrichtigem Interesse zu, doch die Pflanze, vor die sie der Wolf gewarnt hatte, kam hier gar nicht vor. Zu gerne hätte sie etwas über sie erfahren, aber da konnte man nichts machen.

Die Sonne stand schon sehr hoch am Himmel als sie wenig später den Fluss, den Feli noch aus der Ferne im rot der untergehenden Sonne am Vorabend erkennen konnte, erreichten und durch ihn hindurchwarteten. Feli zog sich dafür Schuhe und Socken aus und krempelte ihre Hosenbeine etwas hoch. Darunter hervor lugten feuerrote schmerzende Füße die, Gott sei es gedankt, noch keine Blasen aufwarfen.

Das Flussbett war so flach, dass Feli lediglich ihre Füße und ein Teil des Schienbeins in dem eiskalten Wasser badete, während das Wasser den Hobbits schon fast bis zu den Knien reichte. Feli jedenfalls war dankbar für den kleinen rauschenden Fluss. Ihre Füße schmerzten nach dem Bad nicht mehr ganz so stark, doch sie hatte kein verlangen mehr sie in die engen Schuhe zurück zu befördern und so begann sie mit nackten Füßen zu laufen, was die Hobbits sehr lustig fanden.

„Du hast so kleine Füße!" meinten sie und grinsten worauf Feli nur lachend erwiderte: „Dafür seit ihr auch noch viel Kleiner als ich und habt Haare an euren Füßen, die sie warm halten! Ich brauche immer Schuhe, meine sind sehr empfindlich, aber das Gras hier ist so verlockend!" Doch im selben Augenblick wo sie dieses sagte, kam ihr die giftige Pflanze wieder in den Sinn und als sich die Hobbits gerade lachend umdrehten und dem Fluss und ihr den Rücken zukehrten, begann sie sich hektisch am Ufer umzuschauen und nach der Pflanze zu suchen. Vielleicht wächst sie ja nur am Ufer von Gewässern? schoss es Feli durch den Sinn und besah sich den Boden sehr genau bevor sie einen Schritt tat. Sie glaubte dem Wolf noch immer kein Sterbenswörtchen, aber solange sie nicht wusste ob es Wahrheit oder Lüge war, wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen und es vermeiden auch aus versehen in sie hinein zu treten…

Die beiden Hobbits gingen nun voran und Feli lief vorsichtig und mit bedacht bei jedem Schritt hinter den beiden her. Das Gras trocknete ihre nassen Füße schnell und die Luft war angenehm und warm, so dass sie sich an ihre schönsten Wanderträume erinnert fühlte und die erfrischende und reine Luft genüsslich ein und ausatmete. Es war ja verrückt sich solch einen Luxus zu gönnen, aber wann würde sie noch mal hier hindurchwandern? Vielleicht wussten die Elben in Bruchtal ja wie sie wieder nach Hause kam und dann würde das alles hier bald vorbei sein. Einerseits war sie heilfroh und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. Sie würde bald keine Dauerangst mehr verspüren, von irgendwelchen Wölfen oder Schlimmeren überfallen zu werden, dass ihr nach dem Ring und Leben trachteten, aber andererseits stimmte sie das auch etwas traurig dies allem hier vielleicht schon bald den Rücken zu kehren. Die Luft war hier nicht verpestet, es gab keinen Müll am Wegesrand, keine Autos, keine Plattenbauten, keine Schule… aber auch leider keine Zukunft für sie selbst! Sie sollte lieber beginnen sich langsam von alledem zu verabschieden und sich darauf konzentrieren in ihrer Welt aus ihrem Leben etwas zu machen. Ein lächeln breitete sich jetzt jedoch auf ihrem Gesicht aus während sie den Boden zu ihren Füßen betrachtete und aus den Augenwinkeln bereits ein neues Waldstück beginnen sah. Niemand hatte je eine solche Erfahrung wie sie gemacht, davon war sie mehr als überzeugt. Sie würde zwar niemandem davon berichten können, aber das war ja auch im Grunde genommen egal. Was zählte war das, was sie mitbekam und in ihr Herz einschloss…

Doch mit einem Mal breitete sich Skepsis auf ihrem Gesicht aus und abrupt blieb sie stehen, starrte zu Boden und blinzelte, erstaunt darüber, warum sie sich bisher noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, wieso es diese Welt Mittelerde überhaupt im Realen gab! Es war doch ein Roman, eine erfundene Geschichte, von einem Autor mit sehr viel Fantasie und der Begabung eigene Sprache und Schrift zu ersinnen, Landkarten zu zeichnen, ihnen eine eigene Kultur und Entstehungsgeschichte zu geben, eigene Völker, die es auf der Erde nicht gab zu ersinnen…

Feli blickte auf und sah die beiden Hobbitrückenprofile langsam im Schatten zwischen den ersten Bäumen eintauchen. Leise konnte sie die beiden zwischen dem Wind in ihren Ohren und dem Vogelgesang miteinander sprechen hören… Ja es war ja eigentlich sogar schon seltsam dass sie ihre Sprache verstand und sogar mit ihnen sprechen konnte. Im Gegenzug verstanden sie aber die in ihrer Sprache geschriebene Schrift nicht, wie sie dank Sam herausgefunden hatte. Konnte es sein, dass sie seit dem sie hier war, ja, seit dem sie den Ring das erste Mal aufgesetzt hatte, irgendwie in diese Welt intrigiert wurde, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte oder überhaupt Mitspracherecht hatte!

Absurd! dachte Feli erbost und schob langsam ihren Rucksack von ihren Schultern nach vorne und kniete sich nieder. Wie kann so etwas möglich sein! Das ist doch absoluter Humbug! Ich habe doch überhaupt keine rechte Ahnung von Mittelerde, es gibt auf der Erde garantiert 10.000 Menschen, wenn nicht sogar mehr, die mehr Potential besitzen, und vor allem mehr wissen als ich und viel besser hier her passen… warum denn ausgerechnet ich? leise stellte sie ihre Schuhe neben ihren Rucksack, griff nach dem Tragegriff und die Schuhbänder und begann sie hastig dort hindurch zu fädeln. Ich hab die Bücher vor was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren gelesen und muss mir alles mühsam aus meinem Gedächtnis herausprügeln um nicht ganz so dumm dazustehen! Gerade knotete sie die Schuhbänder fest um den Tragegriff, als ihr ein letzter Gedanke durchzuckte, den sie aussprechen musste, nur um zu hören wie verrückt er klang: „Oder kann es sein… dass ich in diese Welt gehöre, aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch immer? Mir soll der Ring gehören, ich bin schon in seinem Bann und der Ring gehört anscheinend nach Mittelerde…!" langsam erhob sie sich, schwang den Rucksack herum und schulterte ihn wieder. „Bin ich doch ein Teil von Mittelerde!" murmelte sie als sie das Rufen der Hobbits vernahm. Sie blickte auf und sah sie dort in der ferne winken. Zwischen den Bäumen wirkten sie sogar noch Kleiner und Feli musste, trotz ihrer Gedanken grinsen. Sie würde sich nicht in irgendeine Schublade drängen lassen, sie würde jetzt erst einmal abwarten was die Elben in Bruchtal sagen würden und ansonsten nur auf ihr Herz hören…

Sofort winkte sie zurück und mit schnellen Schritten holte sie die beiden ein…


	15. ha no iri Sonnenuntergang

**Kapitel 14.**

_hi no iri - Sonnenuntergang_

„Wo bleibst du denn? Beinahe hätten wir dich hier am Eingang zum Wald von Rhudaur zurückgelassen!" grinste Frodo scherzend als Feli vor ihnen stehen blieb und seufzend zu den beiden Halblingen herabschaute. „Entschuldigt, ich hab nur schnell meine Schuhe an meinen Rucksack gebunden."

Sam grinste darauf wissend: „An das Barfuss gehen kann man sich gewöhnen, nicht wahr?"

„Das auf jeden Fall, Samwise!" lächelte Feli zurück.

Sam drehte sich schon um als er hinzufügte: „Pass aber auf dass du mit deinen empfindlichen Füßen in keine spitzen Steine oder fiese Wurzeln hinein trittst, das kann böse Enden!"

„Ich werde aufpassen!" gab die Angesprochene zurück und begann Frodo zu folgen, der schon mit Sam voraus ging, tiefer in den Wald hinein…

Ein leichtes, unbegründetes Frösteln glitt ihr über die Haut und etwas nervös sah sich Feli um. Hier war es etwas dichter, als in dem kleinen Wäldchen in dem sie die halbe Nacht verbracht hatten. Irgendwie strahlte er auf Feli etwas Beunruhigendes aus, etwas lauerndes, schleichendes, wie Spinnenbeine die lauernd an einem Faden geklammert auf Beute warteten.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie bei den Waldspaziergängen in ihrer Welt jemals etwas Derartiges gespürt hatte. In unseren Wäldern laufen auch keine Wölfe, Hobbits oder Orks herum! dachte sie erbost und umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen. Auf der Haut bildete sich bereits eine Gänsehaut.

Leise hörte sie die Blätter im Wind rauschen und die Schatten über dem Moosbedeckten Boden tanzen. Lichtspiele streiften ihr Gesicht und ließ sie blinzelnd nach oben schauen, durch die Baumwipfeln hindurch, dort oben, wo noch die Sonne am Himmel stand und noch nicht von den Bäumen abgeschirmt wurde. Zwar neigte sie sich schon dem Abend entgegen, aber noch spendete sie genügend Licht.

Sie spürten das feuchte Moos unter ihren Füßen, hörten das knirschen im Geäst der Bäume, das huschen von kleinen Waldbewohnern und gelegentliches auffliegen von verschreckten Vögeln… Feli hielt erneut inne…. Wodurch wurden sie verschreckt? Sie drei hier verhielten sich so lautlos wie es nur irgendwie ging! Unruhig glitten ihre Augen nun in die schummrige Dunkelheit umher und versuchten zwischen den dichten Farnen, Baumstämmen und tief herabhängenden Ästen etwas zu erkennen, doch da war nichts… nichts… rein gar nichts!

Sie versuchte noch geräuschloser weiter zu gehen und schaute sich dabei immer wieder nach links und rechts um, unbemerkt, nur mit den Augen warf sie misstrauische Blicke um sich, doch sie konnte in dem Dickicht nichts erkennen, in der unergründlichen Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen nichts ausmachen. Leise seufzte sie, so langsam schien sie wohl doch unter Paranoia zu leiden denn als sie nach vorne zu den beiden Hobbits blickte, schwatzen diese noch immer leise miteinander und schienen Felis Furcht und Sorge nicht zu teilen…

Ohne es richtig bemerkt zu haben war inzwischen ihre linke Hand in die entsprechende Hosentasche geglitten und spielten nun an etwas kleinem, runden herum… der Ring!

Feli war noch nicht einmal mehr richtig überrascht ihn zwischen ihren spielenden Fingern zu finden. Er strahlte in diesem Moment eine beruhigende Aura aus, die sich auf sie Übertrug… oder wollte sie ihn einfach in Griffnähe haben, nur für den Fall der Fälle und die beruhigende Wirkung war nur ein Vorwand? Unvermittelt schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog ihn gleichzeitig gedankenverloren aus der Tasche, hielt ihn auf der flachen Hand und betrachtete sich ihn…

Schon verrückt, dass alles von so einem kleinen Ding abhängen kann! dachte sie seufzend und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Frodos locker herunterbaumelnde rechte Hand sehen, an der der Ringfinger fehlte…

Feli atmete einmal tief durch und ihre Hand schloss sich zur Faust um den Ring herum.

Langsam ließ sie ihn herab gleiten, ließ die Faust neben sich herunter baumeln und betrachtete sich die beiden Rückenprofile der Hobbits während sie schwankend weiterging. Ihre Füße hoben und senkten sich herab. Ab und an spürte sie einen kurzen Schmerz an ihren Fußsohlen, hier gab es nicht ganz so viel Moos wie es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Kleinere Äste bohrten sich einen Weg durch ihre Haut und ließen Feli immer zaghafter und schwankender gehen… oder waren auch ihre Gedanken schuld, die auf einmal begannen wie von selbst zu kreisen, ganz unbedarft, ganz harmlos… analytisch.

Was kann ich mit dem Ring? Ich kann also meinen Mut und meine Sinne verstärken, ich kann die Sprache der Wölfe verstehen… vielleicht sogar der anderen Tiere, aber das wird sich zeigen… und ich kann damit Gedanken lesen… ohne sich recht erwehren zu können begann sich die Faust zu lösen und die Finger wieder mit dem Ring zu spielen als der letzte Gedanke sie durchzuckte.

Doch nun schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein: Was denkst du nur, Feli? Was soll das? Denkst du einfach nur nach oder hast du etwas vor!

Doch Feli reagierte nicht darauf sondern ließ ihre Gedanken immer weiter ausschweifen: Ob das mit dem Gedankenlesen nur bei Hobbits funktioniert oder ob es auch bei anderen Wesen oder vielleicht auch Menschen klappt! unschuldig und vollkommen arglos schlich sich dieser Gedanke ein, der Ring tanzte um ihre Fingerkuppen.

Verzweifelt schrie ihr nun ihr Verstand zu: Feli! Hör auf weiter zu überlegen… hör auf du bist ja nicht ganz bei Sinnen… weißt du denn nicht mehr was… jäh wurde ihr Verstand zum Schweigen gebracht, von Feli selbst, die nun wie von selbst die linke Hand hob, den Ring auf die Handfläche gleiten ließ und ihn sich abwechselnd mit Frodos Rückenprofil betrachtete.

Einmal hab ich die Gedanken durch Frodos Blickwinkel durchwandert… ob es noch immer geht! Was ist schon dabei die Gedanken von jemand anderen zu kennen? Im Grunde genommen sind wir doch alle gleich…

FELI! Hör auf… du gefährdest alles! Du bist nicht mehr du selbst… Hör auf! schrie nun ihr Verstand, doch die Worte erreichten sie nicht mehr. Felis volle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Ring, den sie nun zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand nahm und bereits den linken Ringfinger vorstreckte. Die Schwellung war schon lange abgeklungen, die Schmerzen waren verflogen, ebenso wie Felis schlechtes Gewissen.

Was ist schon dabei? Was ist schon dabei…? „Was ist schon dabei!" flüsterte sie nun in einem rauen flüsternden Tonfall mit belegter Zunge und ein seltsames Glitzern trat in ihre Augen…

Feli… hör auf…! schallte es nun in ihrem Verstand wider, laut, fordernd… flehentlich.

Aus … alles aus! wisperte ihr Verstand und verschwand.

Genau in diesem Augenblick drehte sich Frodo langsam zu ihr herum und fragte: „Du bist so still, Feli! Ist irgendetwas?"

Diese nahm noch während Frodo sich herumdrehte, hektisch ihre linke Hand herunter und ließ den Ring in ihrer rechten Hosentasche verschwinden. Wie von einem Bann erlöst fiel sie in sich zusammen und blinzelte ein, zweimal ehe sie registrierte dass Frodo sie noch immer anstarrte und auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung, danke der Nachfrage!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen und versuchte etwas schneller zu gehen um mit den beiden bald aufschließen zu können, denn jetzt trennten sie schon wieder mehrer Meter. Merkwürdig, ich könnte schwören eben noch fast direkt hinter ihnen gegangen zu sein! dachte Feli bei sich und runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn.

Frodo jedoch schien ihr das nicht so ganz abzukaufen, denn er bedachte sie mit einem nicht minder skeptischen Blick, sagte aber lächelnd: „Ich weiß ihr seit beide Müde. Ich verspreche euch, auf der nächsten Lichtung werden wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen!"

Er tat Felis merkwürdiges Verhalten mit der kurzen Nacht ab und ihre dazu passende Blässe schien diese Theorie noch zu unterstreichen. Noch dazu hatte sie tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und hatte er nicht eben noch ein seltsames Aufflackern in denselben gesehen? War das vielleicht Müdigkeit? Frodo fühlte sich selbst schon erschöpft, sie waren weit gewandert heute und er sehnte sich nach einem warmen Feuer. Hier in diesem Wäldchen war es kühler und dunkler und man merkte bereits die hereinbrechende Nacht.

Frodo hielt Sam am Ärmel fest und blieb selbst stehen um Feli so die Chance zu geben mit ihnen beiden aufzuschließen.

Sie selbst bedachte beide mit einem dankbaren Blick und zog an den Riemen ihrer Tasche.

„Etwas müde bin ich schon… bis zu unserem Nachtlager werde ich aber noch durchhalten!" versprach sie und Frodo ließ Sams Ärmel los. Dieser betrachtete sich erst seinen Herren, dann Feli und dann wieder seinen Herren.

„Na los, wenn wir hier herumstehen kommen wir nie zu einem warmen Feuer!" meinte dieser daraufhin und lächelte aufmunternd. Dann drehte er sich herum und begann voraus zu laufen. Frodo stutzte… Sam hatte anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt, dass Feli gar nicht gut aussah. Er warf noch einen prüfenden Blick empor in das Gesicht des Menschenmädchens und erschauderte etwas. Die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen waren verschwunden, auch die Blässe war gewichen und ihre Augen blitzten wieder ganz normal.

„Na was ist Frodo… gleich hat Sam uns abgehängt!" rief Feli aufmunternd und begann Sam zu folgen. Frodo blinzelte nun verdutzt hinter den beiden her und verstand die Welt nicht mehr…

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange und im Wald wurde es finster. Zwar schien noch oberhalb der Baumkronen die tief liegende Sonne, aber bis auf den Waldboden drangen sie nicht mehr vor. Sie waren nun so tief in den Wald vorgedrungen, dass das Blätterdach kaum noch Sonnenstrahlen auf den Boden hindurchsickern ließ. Kälte umgab nun die Hobbits und Feli, die wieder die Arme um ihren Körper schlang um die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben die sich kontinuierlich ausbreitete – vergebens.

Etwas ungeduldig blickte sie zu Frodo und Sam herab, denen kein Platz gut genug, sicher genug, Feuerstellengeeignet genug zu sein schienen und so sagte sie etwas ungehalten: „Habt ihr euch jetzt bald für einen Platz entschieden? Ich nehme sogar mit Spinnen vorlieb, und vor denen ekelt es mich wirklich, wenn wir uns nur endlich für einen Platz entscheiden und ein Feuer entzünden können! Oder friert ihr gar nicht!"

Die Frage jedoch hätte Feli sich sparen können, die beiden Hobbits waren in warme Mäntel und darüber noch in warmen Umhängen gehüllt, während sie noch immer mit ihrem Top durch die Gegend latschte. Die Schuhe und Strümpfe hatte sie wieder angezogen, als sie merkte, wie sich langsam der Nebel über den Boden ausbreitete und sich das Moos mit Feuchtigkeit voll sog. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass die Hobbits gar nicht frieren konnten.

Doch Sam sollte sie nun eines besseren belehren denn er drehte sich nun herum, betrachtete sich Feli ein wenig missmutig und raunte: „Ich versteh schon, dass du frierst aber uns geht es auch nicht anders. Mit Spinnen wirst du schon vorlieb nehmen müssen, denn die können wir ja nicht auch noch von den Blättern pusten und außerdem…!" „Dieser Platz scheint ganz gut zu sein!" rief nun Frodo, der ein Stückchen voraus gegangen war und nun mit einem Arm winkend die beiden zu sich herüberlotste und so den herauf brechenden Streit noch im Keim erstickte, ohne es mitzubekommen.

Den Platz den Frodo ausgesucht hatte, war wirklich ganz gut…natürlich Spinnenverseucht wie Feli feststellen musste, aber sie hatte ja gesagt dass sie sich damit abfinden würde, also machte sie das Beste daraus und trat jede Spinne, die sich ihr näherte, kurzerhand platt.

Auch war Feli, ebenso wie die beiden Hobbits, froh endlich Mal wieder den schweren Rucksack ablegen zu können.

Während Frodo begann nun einen Steinkreis zu errichten, der später ihre Feuerstelle darstellen sollte, machten sich Sam und Feli auf den Weg Feuerholz zu sammeln, wovon es in einem Wald ja bekanntlich mehr als genug gab.

Feli hatte zwar vorgeschlagen, dass sie beide sich aufteilen sollten um so mehr Feuerholz zusammen zu bekommen, stieß mit diesem Vorschlag jedoch bei Sam auf taube Ohren und sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass Frodo da seine Finger wieder im Spiel hatte. Seufzend ergab sie sich der Dauerbeaufsichtigung und war letzten Endes doch froh nicht allein durch den Wald zu irren und Gesellschaft zu haben.

Sam erklärte ihr nun im schummrigen Dickicht des Waldes die Pflanzen, die hier am Boden wuchsen und Feli brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen, dass sie keine einzige mehr in dieser Dunkelheit erkennen konnte.

Hobbits haben wirklich scharfe Augen! musste Feli anerkennend zugeben und nahm gerade einen besonders schönen Ast empor um ihn zu den anderen in ihren gebeugten Arm zu legen. Sam, direkt neben ihr, zeigte ihr gerade voller stolz einen ganzen Abschnitt am Boden wachsenden Binsenkraut, von dem er sich auch sogleich eine ganze Handvoll mit Stich abschnitt.

„Oh, wir haben aber auch ein Glück, Fräulein Feli, dass muss ich schon sagen! Im Dämmerlicht geschnittenes Binsenkraut ist besonders heilsam. Hat mein Binsenkraut deine Schultern gut verheilen lassen!"

Feli lächelte höflich und erhob sich gerade. „Ja, das hat es Sam. Danke noch mal!" Das stimmte wirklich, ihre Haut auf beiden Schultern sah aus, als hätte dort niemals ein Wolf seine reißenden Klauen hineingeschlagen. Nicht einmal Narben waren zurückgeblieben. Die Mediziner in ihrer Welt würden sich bei Sams Binsenkraut garantiert die Haare raufen. Wenn sie daran dachte würde sie Sam noch um ein Bündel mit Binsenkraut bitten bevor sie in ihre Welt zurückkehrte. Man konnte ja nie wissen…

Sam grinste über beide Ohren während er das Binsenkraut in seine Taschen verschwinden ließ und Stich zurück an seinen Platz beförderte. Erst dann nahm er sein Bündel Brennholz und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich glaube wir haben genug zusammen. Das was wir gesammelt haben, reicht für mindestens zwei Lagerfeuer, oder was meinst du, Fräulein Feli!"

Diese schaute sich erstaunt um. War Sam ihre Meinung wirklich so wichtig, oder hatte er das jetzt nur so daher gesagt? „Ich weiß nicht Sam… ich hab noch nie für ein Lagefeuer Holz sammeln müssen um das beurteilen zu …!"

In diesem Augenblick schlug Sam mit einer Hand kumpelhaft auf ihren Rücken und für einen Moment sah Feli Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen. Sam glitt gemächlich an ihr vorbei.

„Fräulein Feli, macht euch nicht so viele Gedanken, es wird schon reichen, denn ich hab da so meine Erfahrungen. Also kannst du dir schon mal merken, falls du mal, wenn du in deine Welt zurückkehrst, für ein Lagerfeuer Holz brauchst, dann weißt du ja jetzt wie viel du brauchst…!" Sam war, noch während er redete, voraus gelaufen während Feli verzweifelt versuchte überhaupt wieder Luft zu schnappen. Noch etwas hatte sie heute gelernt, Hobbits waren Stärker als sie aussahen…

Sie wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden und Sam in den Dickicht hinein folgen, als sie mit einem mal hinter sich etwas rascheln hörte. Unvermittelt blieb sie stehen, hielt inne… jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war angespannt… ihre nächsten Gedanken galten dem Ring und wo er sich befand. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich herum, die Sträucher bewegten sich leise hin und her, aber das konnte auch vom lauen Wind kommen, der hier durch den Wald streifte.

Nein, du fängst jetzt nicht wieder an verrückt zu spielen! rief sich Feli in Gedanken zur Ordnung, richtete einen entschlossenen Blick zu den Strauch herüber und begann langsam rückwärtsgehend Sam zu folgen…trotz allem wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen…

„Feli, ist da irgendetwas… oder warum starrst du dort die ganze Zeit hin!"

„Wie…!" murmelte Feli erschrocken und drehte sich herum, trat dabei aber noch einen Schritt und krachte voll gegen den Stamm eines Baumes, der es gewagt hatte genau an dieser Stelle zu wachsen.

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sah sie Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen während ihr die gesammelten Äste aus der Hand fielen und mit einem ebenso lauten Poltern auf dem Boden landeten wie sie selbst. Sie spürte als nächstes einen brennenden Schmerz ihren Steiß entlang Laufen und an ihrem Hintern, wie sich die Jeans mit dem feuchten Moos anfreundeten.

„Au…!" entfuhr es ihr und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Oh, Fräulein Feli… Verzeihung… habe ich dich so erschreckt!" beeilte Sam sich und kam langsam näher, legte die gesammelten Äste beiseite und kniete sich herab zu ihr.

„Nein… Sam… es …!" begann Feli doch die Sterne tanzten noch zu sehr vor ihren Augen und ihr Kopf brummte noch etwas… sie bekam keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt während Feli mühsam ihre Augen wieder öffnete und nun begann sich die Stelle auf ihrer Stirn zu reiben, an der nun ein mächtiger Hügel begann zu wachsen.

„Ja… ist schon OK!" raunte sie als sie endlich ihre Sprache zurück gewonnen hatte und sah mit einem mal etwas aus den Augenwinkeln. Verdutzt und erschrocken zugleich lenkte sie ihren Blick dorthin… gelb… gelbe Augen… ein gelbes Augenpaar schwang nun zwischen dem Geäst hin und her und schien sie beide hier zu beobachten. Sie schienen nicht zu blinzeln, sie nur zu fixieren und auf irgendetwas zu warten… dann wurde das Bild unklar… ihre Augen begannen zu tränen…

„Sam…!" flüsterte sie nun kaum hörbar, blinzelte um den von Schmerzenstränen verschleierten Blick frei zu bekommen und schaute noch einmal hin – die gelben Augen waren verschwunden… war es nun ein nachzügelnder vorbeitanzender Stern gewesen oder waren es wirklich gelbe Augen, die sie dort in diesem Dickicht gesehen hatte?

„Was ist Fräulein Feli!" sagte nun Sam und riss diese aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ähm… kannst… kannst du mir eventuell mal Hochhelfen!" murmelte sie kaum hörbar und stützte sich bereits schon mit einer Hand am Boden ab, ohne den Busch aus den Augen zu lassen.

Natürlich hätte sie es auch aus eigener Kraft geschafft aufzustehen, aber letztendlich musste sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Sie konnte doch nicht von nicht vorhandenen gelben Augen im Dickicht erzählen…

„Natürlich!" antwortete Sam umsichtig und ergriff die ihm hingehaltene Handfläche Felis die sich nun langsam wieder aufrappelte.

„Entschuldigung… das habe ich wirklich nicht gewollt!" raunte Sam nun betreten und half Feli ihre gesammelten Äste wieder einzusammeln, die sich nun über den ganzen Platz verstreut hatten.

Feli lächelte nur und antwortete: „Ist nicht schlimm, ich hätte ja auch mal aufpassen können! Hilf mir nur einfach die Äste wieder einzusammeln und dann ist das Thema erledigt!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Sam schuldbewusst zu Boden blicken sehen, doch ihre vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit galt noch immer dem Busch, kaum ein paar Schritte von ihnen beiden hier entfernt, in dem sie noch vorhin das gelbe Augenpaar gesehen hatte.

War es nun ein Trugbild oder waren sie wirklich da gewesen? Falls sie wirklich da gewesen sind, dann sind sie jetzt auf jeden Fall weg, und nachsehen würde zu gar nichts führen.

Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich eben zu sehr gestoßen! dachte Feli abschließend und befühlte noch einmal ihre schmerzende Stirn.

Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden zum Lager zurückgekehrt. Frodo fragte zwar, woher sie denn diese Beule hätte, doch Feli antwortete nur knapp dass sie eine kleine Begegnung mit einem Baum hatte. Von den gelben Augen erzählte sie keinem etwas…

Nach einer kleinen Weile prasselte in der Mitte des Steinhaufens ein gemütliches Feuer. Die Hobbits und Feli saßen drum herum und spürten wie wieder wärme durch ihre Körper floss. Dieses mal hatte es zum Abendbrot nur Beeren gegeben… hier war beim besten Willen kein einziges Kleintier zu fangen. So wie es aussah schienen sich die Hobbits damit abgefunden zu haben, doch Feli hatte noch immer Hunger. Sie waren den ganzen Tag lang gewandert und ihre letzte richtige Mahlzeit lag lange zurück.

Vorläufig werde ich mich jedoch noch damit begnügen müssen! Oh wie gerne würde ich mal wieder eine Pizza essen, oder Pommes mit dick Majo drauf!

Es war schon erstaunlich wie man so schnell wieder ans essen denken konnte. Feli war doch erst 1 ½ Tage in Mittelerde – ihr selbst kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Schon wie in der Nacht zuvor zog sie ihre Beine nahe an ihren Körper heran und legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie. Doch gerade als sie ihre Arme um die Beine schlingen wollte fiel ihr doch tatsächlich noch etwas ein.

Die Hobbits beobachteten sie nun dabei, wie sie sich herumdrehte und nach ihrem Rucksack griff um ihn im nächsten Moment zu sich herüber zu ziehen.

„Willst du wieder in diesem langweiligen Buch lernen!" fragte Sam Grund heraus und erntete von Frodo einen fragenden Blick.

„Langweiliges Buch!" fragte er verwirrt.

Sam drehte sich zu ihm herum: „Ja, Herr Frodo, sie hat dort in ihrem Rucksack ein Buch, in dem Dinge drinstehen, die sie lernen muss, die sie aber nicht braucht!"

„So etwas gibt es bei dir in der Welt!" fragte Frodo an Feli gewandt, die ihm sogleich das Rechnungswesenbuch unter die Nase hielt.

„Das ist das Buch von dem Sam sprach, aber ich suchte nicht danach!" sagte nun Feli und ließ ihren Arm wieder im Rucksack verschwinden.

Frodo schlug indessen das Buch auf und schaute neugierig hinein. „Da stehen ja merkwürdige Zahlenreihen drin und die Buchstaben kann ich überhaupt nicht lesen…!" er blickte auf: „Auch sehen die Buchstaben sehr einfach aus… eine schöne Schriftart habt ihr aber nicht bei euch!"

Feli schaute empört auf: „Es gibt auch schönere Schriften, aber das ist ein Buch zum reinen lernen und schöne Schriften könnten uns ja ablenken, also hat man darauf verzichtet. Und glaub mir, zu dem was dort drin steht würden auch keine schönen Schriften passen!... Ah… da sind sie ja endlich!"

Triumphierend zog Feli nun eine kleine weiß-rote Tüte hervor und legte sie neben ihren Rucksack. Neugierde breitete sich nun auf beiden Hobbitgesichtern aus und gleichzeitig fragten sie: „Was ist das!"

Doch Feli lächelte nur verschmitzt und streckte eine Hand zu Frodo herüber.

„Das werdet ihr schon gleich selbst sehen und nun gib mir bitte das Buch zurück… das was ich hier habe ist viel interessanter!"

Frodo gab bereitwillig das Buch zurück und Feli beförderte es mit einem Wurf in den Rucksack zurück. „Ich wundere mich sowieso schon, warum die Wölfe es nicht aufgefressen haben, die hätten es eigentlich nicht verschmäht … lag wohl daran dass die Tüte noch geschlossen war…!" Dann ergriff sie die Tüte, gefolgt von den neugierigen Hobbitaugen, und begann sie langsam aufzureißen.

„Was ist das für ein Beutel? Leder? Tierhaut? Oder eine Art Metall? Sie glänzt so!" stellte nun Sam fest und Feli musste grinsen.

„Nein, dass ist eine Plastiktüte, aber mehr braucht ihr nicht zu wissen. Seid nur froh, wenn es hier niemanden gibt, der es jemals erfinden wird! Es macht mehr Ärger als nutzen!"

Doch nun erhaschte sie einen bösen Blick Frodos der raunte: „Und warum öffnest du es dann, wenn es uns schaden kann?"

Feli seufzte, das konnte ja noch eine nette Diskussionsrunde ergeben, dachte sie bei sich und erklärte kurz, was es in ihrer Welt damit für Probleme gab und versprach auch dass sie alles wieder mitnehmen würde.

„So, und bevor ich es euch ganz vermiese, probiert doch erstmal!" raunte sie und reichte zwei kleine, noch eingewickelte Schoko-Bons jeweils zu den beiden Hobbits herüber.

Skeptisch griffen sie danach und wendeten es misstrauisch in ihrer Hand hin und her.

„Und das soll gut schmecken!" fragte Frodo missmutig und blickte auf.

Sam indessen steckte sich dass ganze Bon so in den Mund ohne es auszuwickeln.

„Bäh, das schmeckt ja nach gar nichts!" empörte er sich und spuckte es zurück auf seine Handfläche. Ein böser Blick traf Feli die nachsichtig seufze und ermunternd nickte während sie selbst eines in die Hand nahm. „Und so kann man sie essen! Man muss sie vorher auswickeln, sonst schmecken sie natürlich nicht!" erklärte sie und wickelte langsam einen aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine braune Kugel, die schneller in Felis Mund verschwunden war, als vorhin noch die Beeren.

Das überzeugte die Hobbits. Frodo war als erstes mit dem auswickeln fertig und eine kleine Kugel verschwand in seinem Mund. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, die Schokolade schien sich in seinem Mund zu verteilen.

„Die schmecken sehr süß! Und da sind ja noch kleine Nussstückchen drin!" freute er sich während Sam ihn skeptisch beobachtete und gerade selbst einen in seinen Mund verschwinden ließ. Bei ihm konnte Feli das gleiche beobachten und als die beiden nach mehr verlangten, hielt sie den beiden auch gleich jeweils eines hin, dafür sammelte sie die Papierreste ein. Hier sollte schließlich keine Müllhalde entstehen, dachte sie sich und ließ den Abfall in ihren Rucksack verschwinden.

„Ich will noch einen!" bettelte Sam nun im Chor mit Frodo. Die beiden Hobbits hatten fast alle Schoko-Bons in weniger als 5 Minuten verputzt und in Felis besitz befanden sich nunmehr noch 2 Stück. Beide wollte sie jedoch nicht hergeben, denn ihr war etwas eingefallen. Sie hatte schon beobachtet, wie gut den beiden diese kleinen Bonbons schmeckten und es war ja absehbar gewesen, dass sie irgendwann alle waren, doch mindestens einen wollte sie zurückbehalten, bis Bruchtal und dann versuchen jemanden zu überreden… Ein breites Grinsen erschien nun auf ihrem Gesicht während sie ein Bonbon hochhielt. „Einen habe ich noch, doch den gebe ich nur unter einer Bedingung her!" rief sie grinsend und schielte abwechselnd von Frodo zu Sam und wieder zurück.

„So etwas haben wir gerne… erst auf den Geschmack bringen und dann Geschäfte damit betreiben!" empörte sich nun Sam und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während Frodo lauernd fragte: „Und welche Bedingung!"

Feli starrte Frodo in die Augen während sie antwortete: „Ganz einfach, ihr lasst mich wieder die Nachtwache übernehmen!"

„Was!" glitt es nun von Frodo herüber. „Das ist deine Bedingung?" Misstrauen breitete sich nun auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wieso bist du eigentlich so an der Nachtwache interessiert!" „Stimmt, wieso eigentlich!" schloss sich nun Sam an und Feli verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem entschuldigenden Grinsen.

„Glaubt es mir, diese Nacht fühle ich mich fit genug dafür und ich bin halt gerne lange wach!"

„Das hast du uns gestern Nacht auch schon erzählt!" erinnerte Sam sie und verschränkte die Arme noch mehr vor seiner Brust.

Feli, die merkte dass sie so nicht weiter kam, fuhr nun schweres Geschütz aus, in dem sie begann mit dem letzten Bonbon vor den Gesichtern der beiden Hobbits hin und her zu wedeln. „Na was ist? Lasst ihr mich nun wenigstens den ersten Teil der Nachtwache übernehmen, oder soll ich den hier selbst essen!"

Knurrend starrte Frodo erst den Schoko-Bon, dann Feli und dann wieder den Bonbon an. „Na gut, wir teilen uns die Nachtwache aber ein und du bist meinetwegen zuerst dran, aber jetzt gib mir endlich die kleine Kugel!"

„Hey und was ist mit mir!" fragte nun Sam empört und starrte zu Frodo herüber.

Feli grinste triumphierend und hielt den Schoko-Bon den beiden Hobbits hin: „Wie gesagt es ist der letzte, den müsst ihr euch….!"

SCHNAPP machte es blitzschnell und schon hatte Frodo ihn in seiner Hand verschwinden lassen. Frech streckte er Sam die Zunge heraus und drückte die Faust mit dem Bonbon in seinem Inneren an sich. „…teilen!" schloss Feli gerade den Satz und konnte Sams enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen. Frodo schien dieses Gesicht jedenfalls zu erweichen, denn nun öffnete er die Handfläche und mit einem seufzen hielt er den Bonbon Sam hin. „War nicht so gemeint… natürlich können wir teilen!" Während Sam mit einem lächeln nach dem Bonbon griff und es auswickelte um es anschließend in zwei hälften zu teilen, wandte sich Frodo Feli zu: „Und du hast wirklich keinen mehr!"

Feli schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hielt zum Beweis die Tüte verkehrt herum, es kam nichts mehr heraus. Natürlich hatte Feli noch einen, doch den hatte sie bereits in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden lassen. Innerlich grinste sie, sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte ohne lange Diskussion und innerlich dankte sie dem Erfinder der Schoko-Bons dafür.

Nur wenig später lagen die Hobbits vor dem langsam ersterbendem Feuer während Feli dieses mal wirklich in dem Rechnungswesenbuch blätterte und intensiv lernte. Dieser Tag war weit weniger anstrengend gewesen und dieses Mal hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl ganz bestimmt nicht einzuschlafen während ihrer Nachtwache.

Jedoch bemerkte sie bei der ganzen Lernerei nicht die vielen gelben Augenpaare um sie herum, die sie schon seit einer ganzen weile beobachteten…

SOOO und hier ist erstmal wieder schluss, bis ich neue Reviews erhalten habe... ;)


	16. kanpa durchschauen

Soo bevor ich weiterposte, wollt ich mal zu den ganzen Rewiews Stellung nehmen, der Reihe nach versteht sich ;)  
  
@Samira Nin  
  
Jepp, wie schon angekündigt auf der ersten Seite ^^ wenn ich einmal anfange, kann ich nimmer aufhören alles so genau es nur irgend geht zu beschreiben  
  
ich hoffe nur mich dabei nicht im Detail zu verlieren... falls das der Fall sein sollte, dann weist mich bitte darauf hin ^^  
  
@Little Lion  
  
^^ wart mal ab, der Ring steht zwar für das Gute, aber wart ab, es kommt immer alles anders und als man Denkt, wie ich schon schrieb ^^ mach dich auf was  
  
gefasst... denn so einfach hab ich es meinen Charas und den geliehenen Charas noch nie gemacht.  
  
@haselmaus  
  
*tätschelt und auf die Schulter klopft* vielen Dank erstmal für das Rewiew...^^   
  
Ich bin ja selbst so Rewiewfaul und wenn ich dann eines schreiben will, dann streickt der PC  
  
oder irgendetwas anderes läuft wieder schief ^^"" Aber schon mal vielen Dank für das Rewiew und ich hoffe dich noch weiter in meinen Bann ziehen zu können. *sich verbeugt*  
  
@Aureliel  
  
^^ ich hoffe die ganze Zeit darauf, dass es keine Mary-Sue Story wird, obwohl der Hauptchara schon ein paar Eigenschaften von mir hat... aber als Autor kommt man nunmal nicht drum herum...   
  
Irgendwelche Eigenschaften von einem selbst sind ja immer drin, da kann man nichts gegen tun, sonst könnte man es nicht so beschreiben, wie man es beschreiben will ;)  
  
Vielleicht liegts an dem eigenwilligen Ring, der seinen eigenen Willen hat... ;) *grinst*   
  
Wusstest du eigentlich, das die ganze Story aus der Idee heraus entstanden ist: Wie erkläre ich Hobbits wie man Schoko-Bons isst?   
  
Da liegste an einem ruhigen Sonntagnachmittag da, hörst ein total beknacktes Lied und dir fällt sowas ein ^^ *grinst*  
  
Ajo und noch was, die Story hat noch nicht mal richtig begonnen, und die Wölfe sind wirklich das kleinste Problem, dass Feli auf ihrer Reise noch begegnet...sofern sie den nächsten Part überlebt ;)  
  
@All die das Lesen:  
  
Ich bedanke mich zuerst bei denen, die mir Rewiews gegeben haben, ich hatte ja auch darum gebeten *euch alle mal kräftig knuddelt* Es motiviert ungemein Rewiews zu lesen, ob Positiv oder Negativ ist mir sogar recht egal  
  
Solange es Rewiews gibt, weiss ich, dass die Story gelesen wird, und das interesse besteht und dass ich meine kräfte nicht umsonst in diese Story hineinstecke.  
  
Auch denen danke ich, die sich (noch) nicht gemeldet haben, und hoffe auf eventuelle Rewiews wenn ihnen etwas negatives auffällt oder ihr einfach lust und Laune habt mir ein kleines Rewiew um die Ohren zu hauen ^^  
  
Noch etwas, die Story wird sogar noch länger als ich es zunächst geplant habe... die Wolfsstory sollte eigentlich nur 2 (!) Kapitel in anspruch nehmen, jetzt zieht es sich über 5 Kapitel hinweg... aber keine Sorge, es ist ein Ende abzusehen, nur wann das sein wird, des steht in den Sternen ^^  
  
Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass beim weiterlesen der nächsten 3 Kapitel ^^  
  
Kapitel 15.  
  
kanpa - durchschauen  
  
Ein Frösteln glitt Feli über ihre Haut und unwillkürlich blickte sie empor. Das Feuer war fast herab gebrannt und tauchte alles um sie herum in eine merkwürdig tanzende Schattenwelt. Schemenhaft konnte sie die beiden Hobbits nur wenige Zentimeter von sich entfernt dicht ans Feuer gedrängt liegen sehen. Sachte hoben und senkten sich die Decken, gleichmäßiger Atem, sie schliefen tief und fest.   
  
Beruhigt durch diesen Anblick ließ Feli das Rechnungswesenbuch in ihren Schoß herabsinken und griff stattdessen nach einem Zweig neben sich um damit das Feuer wieder in Gang zu bringen. Leise begann das Feuer wieder stärker zu prasseln.   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie Sam sich von einer Seite auf die andere rollte und unterdrückte selbst knapp ein Gähnen während sie einen rundherum Blick um sich warf. Schnell tauchten die gelben Augenpaare tiefer ins Dickicht ein, blieben so den wachsamen Augen Felis verborgen, die jetzt ihren Rücken durchdrückte um sich als nächstes wieder entspannt hinzusetzen, das Rechnungswesenbuch wieder hochhielt um weiter zu lernen.   
  
Doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken von dem langweiligen Rechnungswesen ab und ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl hier nicht allein mit den Hobbits im Wald zu sein. Irgendetwas war hier, ganz in der nähe, im Verborgenen…  
  
Feli riss ihren Kopf unvermittelt empor und ließ ihn unruhig hin und her schnellen, den geschärften Blick schweifen, vom Feuer unterstützt, doch da war nichts, absolut nichts. Die Äste in den Bäumen wogten sachte im lauen Wind, der Nebel waberte knapp über dem Boden, eine Eule tat ihre Anwesenheit kund, ansonsten war es Still um sie herum. Das beruhigende prasseln des Feuers selbst jedoch vermochte ihr nicht die Unruhe zu nehmen und ihre Gedanken an die gelben Augen von heute Abend keimten in ihr erneut auf.   
  
Habe ich mich nun getäuscht, oder waren sie doch da gewesen?? überlegte sie und ließ ihren Blick zurück auf das Buch herabsinken. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen löste sich nun eine Hand vom Buch und glitt tastend, suchend, unruhig zuckend an ihre rechte Hosentasche und strich darüber. Sie konnte die Wölbungen des Rings durch den Stoff hindurch mit den Fingerkuppen spüren und tief durchatmend zwang sie sich ihre Hand wieder zum Buch zurück zu führen.   
  
Letzte Nacht ist nichts passiert, diese Nacht wird auch nichts passieren! Und der Ring bleibt dort wo er ist!! rief sie sich, wie schon so oft, selbst zur Ordnung und zwang sich dazu, die Aufgaben weiter durchzugehen.   
  
Ein erneutes Gähnen ihrerseits erfüllte die Luft während sie weiter las. Die Müdigkeit war drängend, umwaberte ihren Geist, ließ die Buchstaben in dem Buch verschwimmen, ließ ihre Augen zufallen und der Schlaf umspielte sie mit einem schönen Traum, lud sie ein daran Teil zu haben … sie riss ihre Augen wieder auf und starrte auf ihr Buch, ein knacken des Feuers ließ sie zusammenzucken und erschrocken ließ sie ihren Blick umherschweifen. Niemand war da, alles war leer, niemand war hier, außer der Dunkelheit um sie herum… keine gelben Augen, die sie aus dem Dickicht beobachteten…   
  
Mit einem seufzen löste sich ihre Anspannung, wickelte sich noch dichter in den Umhang, den Sam ihr diese Nacht geliehen hatte, warf noch ein Stück Holz ins Feuer und rückte noch dichter dran. Das auflodern des Feuers tanzte gespenstisch auf ihrem Gesicht und der Rauch brannte in ihren Augen. Die beiden Hobbits rührten sich nicht, schliefen tief und fest – und sie hätte sich beinahe dazugesellt. Kurz flackerte in ihr der Gedanke auf Sam zu wecken, der als nächstes für die Nachtwache eingeteilt war, doch sie wollte noch nicht abgelöst werden. Sie wollte sie noch etwas schlafen lassen. Noch hatte sie sich nicht bewährt, sie musste erst beweisen, dass sie außer mutig auch zuverlässig war. Ein seufzen erfüllte die Luft und sie steckte ihre Nase wieder ins Buch hinein, konzentrierte sich auf die Buchstaben, konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgaben, konzentrierte sich darauf sie zu lösen…  
  
Ein lautes Knacken in ihrer Nähe ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und bemerkte erschrocken, dass sie wohl kurz weggedöst sein musste. Ihr Blick glitt zum Feuer herüber, es war schon wieder in sich zusammengeschrumpft und seufzend ergriff sie einen neuen Ast um ihn ins Feuer zu werfen… da erstarrte sie in der Bewegung. Wie konnte ein so kleines Feuer knacken? Und wieso war es schon so weit heruntergebrannt… vorhin… vorhin war es doch noch so groß!!! Ihr Blick glitt zu den beiden noch immer tief schlafenden Hobbits herüber. Die Decken hoben und senkten sich ganz normal, doch es hatte nicht mehr diese beruhigende Wirkung auf Feli, denn etwas störte sie an diesem Bild. Bewegte sich dort hinter ihnen nicht etwas, im Schatten, im Verborgenen…?   
  
Feli kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte blinzelnd etwas zu erkennen, doch das Feuer war so weit heruntergebrannt, dass das Licht nicht mehr ausreichte.   
  
Schnell warf sie den Ast, den sie schon die ganze Zeit mit ihrer Hand fest umklammert hielt, die Flammen loderten empor und gaben den Blick nun auf zwei gedungene Gestalten frei. Gleichzeitig öffneten diese Gestalten ihre Augen… sie waren gelb… gelbe Augenpaare, die sich nun gegen sie richteten…  
  
Feli ließ ihr Buch los und es fiel geöffnet in ihren Schoss. Gehetzt ruckte nun ihr Kopf wieder herum, von überall her wurde nun zurückgestarrt, überall waren diese gelben Augenpaare und alle waren direkt auf sie und die beiden Hobbits gerichtet. Weiße und blassgelbe Zahnreihen blitzten nun im Schein des Feuers auf, sie konnte kein knurren hören, aber doch spüren und es kann von überall. Eine leise Vibration in der Luft, wütend und Hasserfüllt!! Egal wohin sie sich wandte, von überall wurde zurückgestarrt… sie waren umzingelt!!!  
  
In Feli breitete sich nun die panische Angst aus und sie konnte ihr Herz laut und deutlich klopfen hören.  
  
Verflucht… ich hab nicht richtig aufgepasst!! Sie sind uns doch die ganze Zeit lang gefolgt, die gelben Augen beim Feuerholzsammeln waren keine Einbildung gewesen… sie haben wohl nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet und ich liefere sie ihnen auch noch frei Haus!! Entschlossen zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und geräuschlos ließ sie ihr Buch zuklappen. Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf!! dachte sie und glitt mit der rechten Hand in die Hosentasche, in der der Ring verborgen war.   
  
Doch noch ehe sie ihn richtig in die Hand bekam, trat nun ein Wolf, seitlich kommend, direkt auf sie zu. Der Wolf war etwas kleiner als die anderen. Nichts desto trotz spürte Feli den Respekt, den ihn die anderen Wölfe zusprachen, indem sie ihm Platz machten und zurückwichen. Langsam kam er immer näher, immer dichter an Feil und das Feuer heran und aus der schattenhaften Wolfsgestalt wurde im flackern des Feuers Telda, unweigerlich der neue Führer dieses Rudels!  
  
Feli hatte endlich den Ring zwischen ihren Fingern und langsam, nur keine falsche Bewegung andeutend, zog sie ihn hervor.  
  
Die gelben Augen des Wolfes starrten sie an, hämisch, ließ sie gewähren. Anscheinend wollte Telda, dass Feli den Ring auf ihren Finger streifte und er schien zu wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte… denn er wusste genau, dass nur dann ein Gespräch möglich sein würde; und er hatte eine ganze Menge zu sagen…  
  
Ohne noch zu zögern oder es zu verbergen, streifte Feli nun den Ring auf den entsprechenden Finger. Telda hat es sowieso schon gesehen, was macht es da noch für einen Unterschied?!   
  
Wie vom Donner gerührt holte sie sogleich tief Luft, kaum das der Ring richtig auf ihrem Finger saß. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern, der Mut wuchs in ihr, schärfte wieder ihre Sinne und Feli spürte, wie die Macht des Rings durch ihre Glieder hindurch jagte.   
  
Ohne Telda aus den Augen zu lassen, stemmte sie nun eine Hand in den Boden und erhob sich langsam. Überlegenheit demonstrieren… ich bin viel Größer als sie, das wird sie etwas einschüchtern!! überlegte sie, doch sogleich sah sie, wie sich Teldas Augen grimmig verzogen und er leise flüsterte: „Na, mein wertes Fräulein Feli aus einer anderen Welt. Kaum sehen wir uns wieder, schon bist du dabei unruhig zu werden. Wir sind doch alte Bekannte und alte Bekannte begrüßt man doch. Keine Manieren hast du, soviel steht fest!! Bleib einfach ganz ruhig sitzen, dann wird niemandem etwas passieren… erstmal jedenfalls!!"  
  
Kurz wandte er den Blick von Feli ab, die sich trotz seines Geschwätz nicht davon hatte abbringen lassen aufzustehen, jetzt immerhin schon auf ihren Knien saß und sogar noch leise und frech erwiderte: „Ha… und du hast nichts über Menschen von der Erde gelernt. Wir lassen uns nicht herumkommandieren… oder willst du genauso sterben wie dein Vater? Scher dich davon und lass uns in Ruhe!!"  
  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte zu nichts führen würden, aber sie versuchte es dennoch. Den Kampf wollte sie trotz allem vermeiden. Sie und der Ring sollten nicht noch einmal daran schuld sein, jemanden töten zu müssen. Obwohl sie bereits ahnte, dass diese Hoffnung unerfüllt bleiben würde, hoffte sie weiter… aber je länger sie Teldas lüstern blitzende Augen sah, desto hoffnungsloser wurde sie…  
  
Und das was als nächstes geschah, ließ nicht nur Felis Hoffnung schwinden, sondern schürte in ihr auch noch die Angst.  
  
„Corw und Asgar … ihr beide umzingelt die Hobbits, und sobald das werte Fräulein Feli hier auch nur einen einzigen falschen Schritt unternimmt, beißt ihr den beiden Halblingen die Kehle durch, ist das klar?!"  
  
Feli hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, saß noch immer auf ihren Knien neben dem Feuer und starrte aus hasserfüllten Augen erst zu Telda herüber ehe ihr Blick zu den beiden Hobbits herüberlenkte und gerade noch sah, wie die beiden gerufenen Wölfe über ihren schlafenden Köpfen lautlos Stellung bezogen.  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich nun Frodo unter seinem Umhang, vermutlich roch er die stinkenden Felle der Wölfe um ihn herum, doch er wurde nicht wach, während Sam nur noch dichter ans Feuer heranrückte, das bereits wieder begann zu ersterben.  
  
Feli warf einen tödlichen Blick zu Telda herüber und knurrte zornig: „Du widerlicher Abschaum… du bist doch nur an mich und dem Ring interessiert, warum die Beiden da mit hinein ziehen?"  
  
Telda fletschte die Zähne zu einem überlegenen Grinsen und raunte zurück: „Weil ich dich damit in Schach halten kann und du alles tust, was ich dir sage!!"  
  
Leise knurrend ballte Feli eine Hand zur Faust und hätte sie beinahe in den Boden gerammt, doch das hätte ihr auch nicht weitergeholfen.   
  
Fieberhaft überlegte sie weiter, sie hatte keine Waffe hier! Ein riesiger Ast, wie der vorletzten Nacht, fehlte hier eindeutig und Stich hatte ausgerechnet Sam im Halfter, das an seinem Gürtel steckte und irgendwo unter seinem dicken Leib begraben lag. Kurzum, ihre Chancen hier alleine raus zu kommen, lagen deutlich schlecht…  
  
In diesem Augenblick rückte Telda wieder näher an Feli heran und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Seine Schnauze berührte fast ihre Nase, der gelb durchtränkte Blick stachen ihr in den Augen und der Aasgeruch, der an diesem Fell haftete raubte ihr fast den Atem.   
  
„Ich weiß genau was du jetzt denkst, Menschenweib!" knurrte er leise und sachte in ihr Ohr hinein, während Feli fast von dem Gestank fauligen Fleisches, der aus seinem Maul hervor kroch, einem Brechreiz unterlegen wäre, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment zusammengerissen. „Überlege dir ja keine Möglichkeit die beiden zu wecken! Das nimmt kein gutes Ende", ein unverschämtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit während er fortfuhr, „Jedoch bringt auch das stillhalten kein gutes Ende, jedenfalls nicht für euch!" ein Kopfnicken in Richtung der Hobbits ließ Feli´s Wut brodeln während Telda ihr nun seine Zähne präsentierte und sie unverwandt anstarrte.   
  
Im flackernden Schein des Feuers bemerkte Feli jedoch nun, dass Teldas Zähne gar nicht aufblitzten, so wie bei den anderen Wölfen, die selbst weiter weg standen und bei denen die Zahnreihen mehr als deutlich zu sehen waren. Sie starrte nun herab zu den Zähnen – und erstarrte. Sie waren noch immer verschmiert mit dunklem Blut. Nein… halt, das konnte doch gar kein Blut sein!! In seinem Maul gab es doch Speichel und der würde das Blut doch nicht schwärzen lassen, eher würde die Zunge und der Speichel doch dafür Sorgen, dass es spätestens nach ein paar Minuten von seinen Zähnen gewaschen sein würde! Blut konnte nur schwarz werden, wenn es an der Luft trocknete!!!!  
  
Verflucht, was ist das?? Das ist kein Blut, soviel steht fest!! überlegte Feli blitzschnell und wich vor der Schnauze des Wolfes zurück. Grauen und Furcht packte sie nun bei dem Gedanken was passieren mochte, wenn der Wolf diese Zähne in ihren Leib schlug…  
  
Telda starrte sie an, grinste sie noch immer mit diesen seltsam geschwärzten Zähnen und fragte leise: „Warum weichst du zurück? Hast du etwa… Angst vor mir?!!"   
  
Feli bemerkte in seinen Worten die Genugtuung und wie er sich an ihrer Furcht weidete. Irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass bis jetzt alles so lief, wie er, Telda, es sich vorgestellt hatte und Feli musste sich ganz schnell etwas einfallen lassen, wenn sie hier noch lebend herauskommen wollten.   
  
Um Telda etwas abzulenken konterte Feli: „Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf? Du stinkst nur aus dem Maul wie eine ganze Horde Orks und das raubt mir die Luft zum Atmen, stinkender Wolf Telda!!" Nun grinste Feli, war überrascht über ihre eigene Schlagfertigkeit in dieser Situation und in seinen wütenden Augen konnte sie ablesen, dass sie damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
  
„Elendes Menschenweib!" knurrte Telda nur zurück und wich etwas von ihrem Gesicht davon, während Felis Gedanken begannen blitzschnell zu überlegen.  
  
Erst einmal erfasste sie die ganze Situation, indem sie nun aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Umgebung erfasste und ungefähr abschätzte wie viele Wölfe es waren, die sie umzingelten. Sie hätte gerne einen rundherum Blick riskiert, aber würde sie dies tun, würde sich Telda sofort auf sie stürzen, und das konnte sie einfach nicht riskieren.  
  
Irgendwie musste sie die beiden Wölfe ablenken, die über den Köpfen der beiden Hobbits wachten und vermutlich nur auf einen Befehl von Telda warteten. Sie musste also dafür sorgen, dass Telda abgelenkt würde, die beiden Wölfe noch dazu und gleichzeitig die beiden Hobbits wach bekommen.  
  
Hoffentlich erfassen sie die Situation sofort, damit Stich zum richtigen Augenblick gezogen wird!! überlegte Feli fieberhaft. Was wäre wenn sie die Hobbits jetzt einfach weckte? Nein das würde zu gar nichts führen. Sie lagen auf der anderen Seite des Feuers und sie würde ihnen nicht rechtzeitig zu Hilfe eilen können. Die beiden Wölfe wären in jedem Fall schneller!  
  
So ein Mist, wie mache ich es nun am Besten?! dachte Feli verzweifelt während Telda sich nun seiner besann und wieder näher heranrückte. „So du Menschenweib! Ich würde sagen du gibst mir nun das, wonach mein Vater dürstete! Dann schlage ich meine Zähne in deinen Hals und bereite dir einen schmerzlosen, schnellen Tod. Deinen beiden Halblingfreunden wird ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilen. Wenn du es mir jedoch nicht freiwillig geben willst, dann werde ich die beiden Halblinge einer nach dem anderen langsam töten lassen und solange weitermachen, bis du es mir gegeben hast…!" Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich nun auf seiner Schnauze aus während dazu passend seine Augen aufblitzten. „Oder willst du daran Schuld sein, wenn die beiden Halblinge sterben??"  
  
In Feli brodelte nun, noch bestärkt durch den Ring, eine solche Wut, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte und sie fasste nun, ohne noch lange weiter zu überlegen, einen Entschluss, denn während Telda sprach war ihr etwas eingefallen. Doch zuerst musste sie ihre Wut zügeln, damit ihr Plan Erfolg hatte. Sie warf nun ein gemäßigtes Lächeln herüber und zischte zurück: „Wenn du mich tötest, wirst du es nie bekommen, denn du weißt nicht was es ist!! Ohne meine Hilfe wirst du es nie in deinen Besitz bekommen und freiwillig werde ich es dir nicht überlassen. Selbst wenn du die Halblinge und mich töten solltest, du bekommst es nicht!"  
  
Ganz langsam, ohne Telda aus den Augen zu lassen, hob sie nun ganz sachte ihre Hand vom Boden ab und ließ ihn langsam Richtung Feuer gleiten.   
  
Telda antwortete mit einer endlos inneren Ruhe: „Keine Sorge, wertes Fräulein Menschenweib! Ich weiß genau, im Gegensatz zu meinem einfältigen Vater, was es ist! Ich habe dich schließlich nicht umsonst so lange beobachtet, bin dir hinterher geschlichen, habe jeden deiner Schritte verfolgt. Letztendlich hätte ich es mir sogar schon letzte Nacht holen können, du hast so tief und fest geschlafen, du hättest nicht Mal mehr bemerkt, dass ich meine Zähne in deinen Hals jage, dummes Menschenweib! Aber mein Plan war ein anderer. Du solltest wach sein, vor Angst erzittern und ich wollte in deine sterbenden Augen hineinsehen, so wie du die letzten Augenblicke meines Vaters beobachtet hast… Du hast mir meinen Vater genommen und mir den Abschied von ihm verweigert…!" Während Telda sprach, war Felis Hand schon sehr weit vorgerückt, sie konnte bereits das Feuer auf ihrer Haut spüren, heiß und unbarmherzig! Mit aller Macht kämpfte sie gegen das verlangen an, eine Regung zu zeigen, denn das hätte sie verraten…  
  
„Und was ich will ist Rache!" flüsterte Telda nun weiter. „Und die Macht über ganz Mittelerde! Ich will die Würde und das Ansehen meines Vaters wieder herstellen, die du und der Halbling dort beschmutzt habt!" Er nickte kurz in die Richtung der Hobbits ohne Feli aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihre Hände tasteten nun am Rand des Feuers umher, suchten nach einem herausragenden Zweig, den sie ergreifen konnte, doch überall war nur Hitze und beinahe konnte sie schon verbranntes Fleisch riechen – ihr Fleisch!!  
  
„Er ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen!" meldete sie sich nun zu Wort um sich selbst zu Beruhigen und Telda tiefer in das Gespräch eintauchen zu lassen um mehr Zeit zu gewinnen. „Er war bis auf die letzte Sekunde dem Wahnsinn nach dem `Etwas` verfallen… nur im Tod fand er Erlösung…!" doch hier wurde Feli von Telda unterbrochen. „Nenn es nicht `Etwas`, nenn es doch beim Namen. Es ist ein Ring, das weiß ich schon also hör auf noch immer so zu tun, als wüsste ich von nichts und das mit der Erlösung glaube ich nicht!!!"   
  
Ein leises Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle und Feli merkte, dass sie es so langsam zu weit trieb! Entweder sie fand gleich einen brennenden Ast, oder sie war verloren, denn der brodelnde hasserfüllte Zorn wuchs und wuchs immer stetiger in dem Wolf, der sogar noch irgendwie zu wachsen schien je zorniger er wurde.   
  
Trotzdem versuchte Feli noch einzulenken: „Telda, bitte… hör mir zu! Dein Vater ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen, weil er den Ring unbedingt haben wollte und glaube mir, ich möchte nicht noch jemanden Töten, sei es ein Mensch, ein anderes Tier oder ein Wolf, nur weil er den Ring haben will. Aber dennoch, ich werde den Ring nicht jemanden wie dir geben! Dein Herz ist schwarz wie die Nacht, ebenso schwarz wie deine Zähne, von Fäulnis zerfressen…!"   
  
Doch hier unterbrach Telda erneut und sein Blick war Steinhart.   
  
„Du glaubst also das sei Fäulnis?!" Noch während er das sagte, rückte seine Schnauze wieder dichter an Feli heran und diese begrüßte das dieses Mal sogar.   
  
Je näher, desto besser! dachte sie Triumphierend, tastete nach dem verrußten Ast. Ihre Finger brannten wie Feuer, ihre Muskeln in den Beinen spannten sich an, bereit jederzeit aufzuspringen.  
  
„Es ist aber keine Fäulnis!" begann Telda, doch Feli hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, konzentrierte sich fast voll und ganz auf die Hand, die nun langsam, sachte und mit bedacht den Ast langsam umschloss…  
  
„Herr Telda… großer Anführer Telda! Das Menschenweib…!" flüsterte nun einer der Wölfe, die die Hobbits überwachten und dieser lenkte kurz seinen Blick zu dem Wolf Corw hinüber, der über Sam stand und wies ihn zurecht: „Halt die Klappe!! Ich weiß das ihr Hunger habt, gleich dürft ihr…!"  
  
Doch er hätte lieber nicht seinen Blick von Feli abwenden dürfen, denn diese nutzte diese Chance sofort, umklammerte den Ast, riss ihn empor. Der Ast schwang mit dem lodernden Feuer herum während sie aufsprang. Telda hatte gerade noch Zeit seinen Kopf ihr entgegen zu wenden und laut und überrascht aufzuschreien: „WAS?!" Im nächsten Augenblick schlug Feli die `Fackel` gegen die Schnauze und ein Auge von dem Wolfsanführer. Dazu schrie sie laut und verzweifelt, so dass es über den ganzen Platz dröhnte: „AUFWACHEN!! SAM… FRODO ALARM! WÖLFE!!!"  
  
Sofort waren die beiden Hobbits wach, standen beinahe kerzengerade in ihren Lagern und erblickten über sich die verdutzt dreinschauenden Wölfe, die nun noch zu ihrem Wolfsanführer herüberstarrten, der ein äußerst verzweifeltes Bild abgab.  
  
Telda hatte indessen andere Sorgen. Seine Barthaare hatten angefangen zu brennen und laut jaulend und winselnd schlug er sich mit einer Pfote immer wieder gegen die Schnauze, und sein Auge, aus dem immer wieder Blut hervor schoss, schüttelte sich, begann wild im Kreis zu laufen, laut zu fluchen und schlug sich immer wieder selbst um das Feuer auf seiner brennenden Schnauze zu löschen.   
  
Dennoch, er war wohl nicht umsonst der neue Wolfsanführer, denn nun schrie er laut und herrisch: „Los, faules Pack! Bringt die Halblinge um…macht sie Kalt… zerfleischt sie!! Macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt, nur TÖTET SIE!!!"  
  
Ehe jedoch die beiden Wölfe, die dazu abkommandiert waren, sich dazu besannen, sprangen die beiden Hobbits Frodo und Sam auf und griffen ihrerseits die beiden Wölfe an. Sam zog sofort Stich aus seinem Halfter und stach damit in den Hals des einen Wolfes hinein. Das Blut schoss hervor, benetzte seine Weste und das laute Jaulen erstarb sobald. Zurück blieben gurgelnde Geräusche während der Wolf noch ein letztes Mal einen Schwall Blut ausspie, zu Boden fiel und starb.   
  
Frodo, der keine Waffe zur Hand hatte, wie Sam, fand sich in arger Bedrängnis wieder, wurde von dem Wolf immer dichter ans Feuer gedrängt.   
  
„Herr Frodo!!" Sam eilte seinem Herren zu Hilfe, doch jede Hilfe wäre zu spät gekommen, wenn sich nicht Frodo im letzten Moment besann.  
  
Gerade als der Wolf seine Zähne beleckend vorpreschte, duckte sich Frodo, ergriff, ähnlich wie Feli, einen brennenden Ast aus dem Feuer und schlug damit nach dem Wolf. Dieser, durch das Feuer geblendet und getroffen, tänzelte nun ähnlich wie Telda herum und ein erschrockenes Winseln war zu hören. Sofort preschte Sam vor und holte schon mit Stich aus, um auch diesem Wolf den Gar aus zu machen, als ein anderer Wolf Sam von der Seite her angriff und ihn volle Breitseite rammte.   
  
Sam, viel zu überrascht und überrumpelt, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Boden, jedoch so unglücklich, dass ihm Stich aus der Hand fiel und einmal quer durchs Feuer in die Richtung Teldas herüberflog…  
  
Indessen sah sich Feli von Wölfen umringt. Immer wieder trieb sie sie mit ihrer Fackel zurück, doch lange würde das nicht mehr Funktionieren, denn das Feuer war schon sehr weit heruntergebrannt.   
  
„Schert euch davon!! Macht das ihr wegkommt!" schrie sie und schlug wild und hektisch um sich. „Ich will euch nicht töten… verschwindet doch einfach!! Ich werde eurem Anführer nicht geben, was er verlangt!!"  
  
Ein Wolf, der nun ganz in ihrer Nähe stand, blitzte sie nun aus gierigen Augen an und raunte: „Uns ist egal was unser Anführer begehrt… wir haben HUNGER!!" mit diesen Worten preschte er vor und Feli holte noch einmal weit aus, bereit wenigstens diesem Wolf noch eine Ladung Feuer zu verpassen, als sie bemerkte, dass das Feuer ausgegangen war!  
  
Nutzlos zersplitterte der halb verbrannte Ast an der Schnauze des Wolfes, der sich dadurch nicht gestört fühlte und im nächsten Augenblick spürte Feli das erdrückende Gewicht des Wolfes auf ihrer Brust. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Unsanft landete sie auf dem Rücken, der Wolf stieß sich noch einmal von ihr ab und Feli merkte wie beinahe ihre Rippen nachgaben unter dem Gewicht des Wolfes. Ein tiefer Schmerz schoss ihr durch Mark und Bein.  
  
Wenn mich noch einer so anfällt, dann bin ich verloren!! schrie etwas in ihren Gedanken und heiß und kalt lief es ihr gleichzeitig den Rücken herunter. Von überall her starrten sie die gelben Augenpaare von oben herab an. Es gab kein entkommen, ihre Brust schmerzte, kaum dass sie sich überhaupt rühren konnte. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zusammen und weit riss sie ihre Augen auf, trotz des Mutes.   
  
Zwecklos, alles vergebens…Sie haben mich!! schoss es ihr durch den Sinn.  
  
„Jetzt liegt sie da, jetzt liegt sie da… unser FUTTER!!" sangen die Wölfe, als eine andere, mächtige Stimme aus dem Hintergrund hervordrang: „SIE GEHÖRT MIR!!!"  
  
Sofort hielten alle Wölfe inne, starrten auf Feli herab und der Geifer tropfte ihnen aus den Mäulern. Lange würden diese Worte sie und ihren unbändigen Hunger nicht zurückhalten können…  
  
In diesem Augenblick schoss etwas Glänzendes an ihr vorüber und landete mit einem sanften Klong direkt über ihr im Gras. Schnell drehte Feli ihren Kopf herum und erblickt Stich in ihrer Nähe. Die Hobbits!!! schoss es ihr unweigerlich durch den Sinn. Was war passiert, dass plötzlich das Kurzschwert über das Feuer bis zu ihr herüber flog??? Hatten die Wölfe die beiden etwa…??? Der Gedanke an die beiden entflammte in ihr neue Kräfte. Mit ungeheurer Anstrengung streckte sie nun einen Arm vor und streckte die Hand nach dem Kurzschwert aus. Schnell drehte sie ihren Körper herum, vor Anstrengung begannen ihr glühende Sterne vor den Augen herum zu tanzen. Die Wölfe beobachteten verdutzt das Schauspiel, doch ehe sie sich einmischen konnten, hatte Feli das Kurzschwert bereits am Griff gepackt und war bereit es herumzuschleudern, als mit einem Mal Telda direkt über ihr auftauchte.   
  
Seine Schnauze ist ganz schwarz und er stinkt nach verbranntem Fleisch, stellte Feli in Sekundenschnelle fest, doch sie hätte diese Sekunde lieber für das Schwert nutzen sollen, denn in diesem Augenblick ruckte sein Kopf vor, sein Maul entblößte die geschwärzten Zähne und schlug sie mit voller Kraft in den ausgestreckten Arm Felis hinein…!  
  
Ein einziger Gedanke wurde jetzt noch in Feli beherrscht und der war laut und deutlich: SCHMERZ!!!  
  
Ein lang gezogener Schrei schwang über den ganzen Platz, ausgestoßen von Feli. Ihr versagte die Kraft im rechten Arm, die Hand musste Stich wieder loslassen. Blut rann ihr sofort am nackten Arm entlang, tropfte zu Boden. Wie Blitze zuckte nun eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen durch ihren Körper, lähmte ihn fast und Feli konnte außer Schreien in diesem Augenblick gar nichts!  
  
Und dazwischen bemerkte sie voller Schrecken, dass er noch immer kräftiger zubiss, begann ihren Arm zu schütteln, und das Schwarze auf seinen Zähnen, wie Feli trotz des Schmerzes bemerkte, verteilte sich in der ganzen Wunde, vermischte sich mit ihrem Blut und ließ es schwarz zu Boden tropfen… und die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer! Schon spürte sie wie die Zähne den Knochen begannen zu zermalmen während der wahnsinnige Wolf ihn hin und her schleuderte um ihn zu brechen – und das schwarze Zeug auf Teldas Zähnen waberte auch hier hinein, dann verschwamm Feli der Blick, ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und ihr schwanden die Sinne…  
  
Sam und Frodo, auf der anderen Seite des Feuers, kämpften indessen immer noch mit Asgar und wurden erst unterbrochen, als der laute Schmerzensschrei Felis über den Platz schwang.   
  
Verstört blickten sie sich um, jeder von ihnen hatte einen brennenden Ast in der Hand. Sofort war Asgar vergessen und wie von Sinnen begannen sie um das Feuer herum zu laufen und die Wölfe beiseite zu scheuchen, die tatenlos um Feli und ihren Anführer herumstanden und nicht so recht wussten, was sie nun tun sollten, um zu Feli durch zu dringen…  
  
Diese hatte nun endlich die erste Schmerzattacke hinter sich gebracht. Ganz langsam besann sie sich, ihre Sinne kehrten zu ihr zurück, der Mut entflammte in ihrem Herzen, ebenso die Verzweiflung. Nein sie war noch nicht bereit zu sterben! Irgendetwas in ihr verhinderte, das sie das Bewusstsein verlor, ja, sogar noch Kraft sammelte um ein Bein anzuheben. Im nächsten Augenblick trat sie Telda in die Seite, und noch mal und noch mal dazu schrie sie wie von sinnen und blind vor Tränen: „LASS LOS… LASS MICH LOS!!"  
  
Doch Telda hatte seine Zähne so fest in ihren Arm hineingeschlagen, dass er erst loslassen würde, wenn der Arm durchgebissen sein würde…  
  
In Sekundenschnelle besann sich Feli ihres anderen, noch gesunden Arms und des Kurzschwertes Stich, das noch immer in ihrer Nähe lag, und streckte ihren Arm mit einem einzigen Rucken vor. Schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie Stich in der Hand und wirbelte damit, seitlich liegend, herum. Angriffsbereit streckte sie Stich hervor und hielt es mit der Spitze voran Telda an die Kehle.  
  
„Lass mich los! Lass mich auf der Stelle los, oder ich Töte dich!!! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht töten will, aber wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, dann habe ich leider keine andere Wahl!!!!"  
  
Telda blickte mit seinem einen Auge, das nicht verbrannt war, das nicht blutverkrustet war, erst zu Stich herüber und dann zu Feli herab… und biss noch fester zu!!!  
  
Feli spürte, dass ihr Knochen fast durchgebissen war, der Schmerz lähmte sie, doch ein letztes Mal riss sie sich zusammen und mit verschleiertem Blick trieb sie Stich tief in den Hals des Wolfes hinein, ähnlich wie es schon Frodo nur 2 Tage zuvor bei seinem eigenen Vater getan hatte…  
  
Tödlich getroffen nahm nun Telda endlich seine Zähne aus ihrem Unterarm. Das Blut tropfte noch schneller zu Boden als noch kurz zuvor. Gurgelnde Geräusche kamen aus seinem Maul, das Blut vermischt mit dem schwarzen Zeug an seinen Zähnen tropfte zu Boden. Weit und fragend waren seine gelben, hasserfüllten Augen aufgerissen. Feli selbst hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt Stich auch wieder aus dem Wolf herauszuziehen, so fiel nun ihre Hand vom Griff herab und wanderte langsam zu dem zerfetzten Arm herüber, der nun leblos und blutverschmiert über ihr im Gras lag.  
  
Doch dabei erblickte der Wolf Telda den Ring an Felis linker Hand. Selbst mit Stich in seinem Hals war er noch nicht vom Bann des Rings erlöst, der sich wie ein Schleier um seinen Geist gelegt hatte, ähnlich wie bei seinem Vater. Schwankend kam er noch einmal näher, auf Feli zu. Sein Wolfsrudel sah ihm angsterfüllt und wie gelähmt dabei zu, fassungslos, warteten auf irgendeinen Befehl, den er ihnen geben würde, doch der würde niemals mehr kommen. Telda war mehr Tod als lebendig, als er nun den Ruf des Rings ein letztes Mal vernahm und ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal loderte eine Stichflamme in seinem einen Auge auf, wie besessen näherte er sich schwankend Feli, das Blut tropfte aus seinem Maul als er es öffnete und die Zähne in Felis Richtung lenkte um sie dieses Mal in die linke Hand hinein zu treiben um den Ring von ihrem Finger zu beißen…! 


	17. fuhai Fäulnis, Verwesung

Kapitel 16.  
  
fuhai – Fäulnis, Verwesung  
  
Feli indessen hatte es endlich geschafft ihren gesunden linken Arm zu ihrem halb zerfetzten herüber zu schieben. Zitternd und bebend vor Angst und Anstrengung glitt er fast im Zeitlupentempo herüber. Unruhig und gespenstisch zuckten ihre Finger an dem völlig zerfetzten Arm, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte – oder dass sie es überhaupt wollte!  
  
Und da bemerkte sie es, zwischen den Schmerzen hindurch, und wie ein heiß glühendes Eisen zuckte es durch ihre Gedanken und durch ihren Körper: Ich … ich spüre meine Hand nicht mehr!!!!  
  
Mit zum entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen glitten ihre Finger der linken Hand und umklammerte den Oberarm. Ein bestialischer Schmerz durchzucke ihn als sie versuchte den zerfetzten Arm langsam zu sich heran zu ziehen.   
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung war der Knochen des Unterarms noch nicht durchgebissen. So ruckte er langsam, ganz langsam an ihren Körper heran während der Schmerz ebenfalls immer näher an sie heranrückte. Und auch das verunreinigte Blut tropfte herab und hinterließ eine seltsam schwarz-rote Schneise. Hautfetzen hingen am Arm herab und gaben dem Bild etwas von einem Horrorfilm, den sie vor langer unendlich langer Zeit mal gesehen hatte, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war…  
  
Dichter… noch ein Stückchen…, sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, die angestauten Tränen des Schmerzes glitten ihr über die Wangen und landeten auf dem Gras während ihre Gedanken immer wieder um einen einzigen Satz herumkreisten, zwischen den Schmerzen hindurch: Mein Arm… mein rechter Arm… ich habe meinen rechten Arm verloren!!!  
  
Doch nun legte sich ein Schatten über sie und versperrte ihr die einzige Sichtquelle, das Feuer! Irritiert und halb blind vor einer erneuten Tränenflut drehte sie langsam ihren Kopf herum und erblickte das feuerrote Auge Teldas, das gierig auf ihre linke Hand starrte. Schwankend und seltsame Gurgellaute ausstoßend beobachtete er sie. Sein Maul war bereits weit geöffnet, das Blut kroch aus seinem Hals und zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und benetzte den Boden kurz vor Feli, die sich unweigerlich an die Nacht von vor zwei Tagen erinnert fühlte. Machtlos starrte sie in dieses Auge hinein, hielt noch immer verkrampft ihren zerfetzten Arm, war aber unfähig sich noch zu rühren … und dann schnappten die geifernden Zähne nach ihrer linken Hand mit dem Ring auf dem Finger…  
  
… doch sie erreichten nie ihr Ziel. Im allerletzten Moment tauchten zwei starke kleine Hände auf, umklammerten Stichs Griff und rissen den Wolf mit einem einzigen kräftigen Ruck zurück.   
  
Feli entließ ein halbes Kreischen, denn durch das ruckartige zurückreißen, fraß sich die Klinge Stichs einmal rückwärts durch seinen Hals hindurch und trennten ihm so fast komplett den Kopf ab. Teldas eine noch sehende Auge zuckte unruhig, riss dann weit auf und starrte sterbend zu Feli herüber, ehe der feuerrote Glanz für immer aus seinem Auge heraus erlosch.  
  
Der Kopf des Wolfes Telda ruckte nach vorne und direkt in Felis Richtung, die trotz ihrer Schmerzen, den Ekel als übermächtiger empfand und zurückwich vor dem sterbenden Körper Teldas, der nun direkt vor ihr auf dem Boden landete, mit seltsam verdrehtem Kopf und stummen, glanzlosen Auge nun ins Feuer starrte während ihm das Blut aus dem Maul kroch und sich mit der schwarzen Masse an seinen Zähnen verband. Das Gras dicht an seinem Maul begann bei diesem Gemisch sofort zu welken…  
  
Feli beobachtete dieses Schauspiel mit immer schneller klopfendem Herzen. Ihre linke Hand umklammerte noch immer den rechten Arm, so fest, dass sich bereits ihre Fingernägel tief ins Fleisch bohrten. Doch sie bekam davon rein gar nichts mit, starrte nur immer auf das verwelkende Gras direkt vor ihren Augen und der Gedanke daran, dass genau das selbe Zeug auf ihrem Arm war, ließ in ihr die nackte Furcht erblühen…  
  
Und dann kehrte es wieder, die Erinnerung an die unfreiwillige Begegnung mit Telda am Ufer des Flusses. Die geschwärzten Zähne im Mondlicht, das Gespräch über giftige Pflanzen… in ihr riss der Gedankenfaden ab, denn eine neue Schmerzwelle durchflutete sie, ließ ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, ließ ihren Körper vor Krämpfen erbeben und die Tränen in Sturzbächen herunter rinnen…  
  
„Feli… oh nein… dieser verdammte Wolf!!" kam es nun fluchend von Frodo, als er sah was mit Felis Arm während ihres Kampfes geschehen war. Schnell begann er den Wolf zu umrunden, doch genau in diesem Augenblick blickte Feli empor und sah noch gerade aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Frodo zu Telda herabbeugte und seinen toten Körper beiseite schieben wollte.   
  
„Halt… Frodo… berühr… berühr nicht sein Blut!!" presste sie nun hektisch hervor und Frodos Hände kamen gerade noch zum Stillstand, ehe sie das blutbeschmierte Fell des Wolfes angefasst hätten.   
  
„Aber… aber…!" begann er, doch er wurde jäh von Feli unterbrochen, die nun mit etwas festerer Stimme sagte: „Irgendetwas stimmt… mit seinem Blut nicht mehr. Etwas… etwas klebte an … an seinen Zähnen und … und es vermischt sich mit dem Blut…!"  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie nun vor sich ins Gras, wo sich die Blutlache immer deutlicher abzeichnete und ausbreitete. „Siehst du… das Gras… es verwelkt!!! Hnnnggg…"  
  
Sie wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, doch eine erneute Schmerattacke erstickte ihre Worte im Keim. Ihre Augenlider pressten sich aufeinander und der etwas erhobene Kopf sank langsam auf ihre Schultern herab. Sie spürte gleichzeitig wie ihr der kalte Schweiß die Schläfen herunter rann und den Boden noch zusätzlich benetzte. Ein knirschen durchzuckte ihre Zähne, während sie mahlend hin und her glitten in ihrem Mund.  
  
Mir ist … so heiß, durchzuckte es sie und gleichzeitig konnte sie Frodo laut aufschreien hören. „Nein Feli, nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren!! Du musst wach bleiben!!"   
  
Hektisch umrundete er nun den Wolf, machte dabei einen Bogen um die Blutlache und kam nun von der anderen Seite auf Feli zu.   
  
Sam indessen hatte sich schützend vor seinen Herren und Feli aufgebaut. Angriffsbereit und wutentbrannt hielt er Stich hoch erhoben und ließ ihn immer wieder in Richtung der Wölfe hernieder sausen um so ihre Reihen zu durchbrechen.   
  
„Ihr elenden Fellvorleger… euch mache ich Beine… uns immer noch aufzulauern… und dann solch eine Schweinerei zu veranstalten!!!!" schrie er und streifte einen Wolf so dicht, dass sein halbes Ohr zu Boden fiel.   
  
Der Wolf jaulte laut und Erbarmungswürdig auf während die anderen Wölfe langsam abstand hielten vor dem wütenden Sam und seiner Waffe.   
  
„So ist es recht… seht zu dass ihr verschwindet!!!" schrie er ihnen wütend und mit einer gewissen Portion Stolz entgegen.  
  
„SAM!" rief nun Frodo verzweifelt und dieser drehte sich kurz zu den beiden um, doch das Bild das sich ihm lieferte, war alles andere als beruhigend.   
  
Frodo rüttelte nun verzweifelt an Feli´s Schultern um sie wach zu halten, während ihr lebloser Körper immer hin und her geschleudert wurde. Ihre Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen, die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, weiß wie die Schneeglöckchen war ihr Gesicht. Während der Schweiß aus jeder Pore an ihrem Körper hervor kroch, bibberte sie vor Kälte.  
  
„Du musst mir helfen… sie stirbt und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!!!" rief nun Frodo verzweifelt, doch Sam musste sich wieder wegdrehen, denn nun griff ein Wolf seinen Schwertarm an und hätte ihn um ein Haar geschnappt, wenn nicht Sam rechtzeitig Stich beiseite gezogen hätte und dem Wolf noch einen Hieb in den Rücken versetzte.  
  
„Herr Frodo, so gerne ich es täte, aber wenn ich meinen Posten verlasse, sind wir verloren!!" rief er keuchend zurück und konnte gerade noch den nächsten knurrenden Wolf mit einer Attacke in die Flucht schlagen.  
  
Feli indessen öffnete wieder die Augen. Der Schweiß bahnte sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht, während sie bebend vor Kälte langsam ihren Kopf anhob und es trotz allem vermied Frodo in die Augen zu sehen. Ihren rechten Arm spürte sie nun nicht mehr, aber dennoch, ihr Mut war weiterhin ungebrochen, ebenso auch ihr Überlebenswille.  
  
Mit einer letzten Anstrengung und einem letzten Wimmern zog sie sich den zerfetzten Arm ganz dicht an ihren Körper heran und ließ endlich mit der linken Hand den Arm los.   
  
Hässliche Striemen zeichneten sich dort ab, wo sich ihre verkrampften Finger tief ins Fleisch gebohrt hatten, doch Feli war es gleich. Ihr Arm war sowieso nicht mehr zu retten…  
  
Gerade als sich Frodo nach ihr herumdrehte, packte sie ihn mit ihrer nun wieder freien Hand am Kragen. Blutflecken bildeten sich in dem sonst markelosen Stoff und Frodo ergriff die Hilfesuchende Hand Felis. Den Ring an ihrem Finger konnte er noch durch seine eigene Hand erbarmungslos heiß glühend hindurch spüren und ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken entlang, als er sich an seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem einen Ring erinnert fühlte. Langsam, ganz langsam begann sie sich an dem Halbling hoch zu ziehen, was all ihre Kräfte in Anspruch nahm und sie sich jetzt nur noch auf den linken Arm verlassen konnte.   
  
Ohne ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, weil sie diese vor Schmerzen zuhielt, presste sie hervor: „Nicht… ist … schon gut… ich … sterbe sowieso!!"  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie nun ausgerechnet das sagte, aber vermutlich wollte sie wieder nur eines, und das war zu beschwichtigen sich nicht so sehr um sie zu kümmern…  
  
  
  
Frodo riss bei diesen Worten weit, sehr weit seine Augen auf und packte regelrecht nach der Hand Felis, die sich fest in seinen Anzug krallte. „Nein, du wirst nicht sterben… nicht solange ich und Sam hier sind!!" rief er aufgebracht und auf Feli zeichnete sich ein trauriges Lächeln ab während sie ihre Augen öffnete und in eine andere Richtung starrte.   
  
Nur nicht in seine Augen sehen…nicht noch einmal will ich seine Gedanken durchwandern!! durchzuckte es sie.  
  
Ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, raunte sie nun: „Hilf mir… ich will mich aufsetzten! Ich muss… den Wölfen… ins …ins Gesicht blicken!!"  
  
„Du musst ruhig liegen bleiben!!" rief Frodo nun aufgebracht und wollte sie zurück ins Gras drücken, als Felis griff an seinem Kragen wieder fester wurde.  
  
Mit Blick auf die Wölfe zischte sie nun vor Schmerzen: „Lass mich, Frodo!!"  
  
Dieser erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen, blinzelte erschrocken als sie nun ihren zerfetzten Arm auf den Schoß beförderte und schon fast aufrecht saß.  
  
Sind das… sind das die Schmerzen, die mich so aus der Haut fahren lassen lassen? Oder… ist es wieder… das Blut?? kam nun in Feli der Gedanke auf, doch um über so etwas nachzudenken, hatte sie keine Zeit. Erst einmal mussten die Wölfe hier verschwinden, und da sie sich von Sam mit Stich in der Hand alleine nicht beeindrucken ließen, versuchte sie es mit Worten. Ich hoffe, ich kann sie vertreiben!! dachte sie voller Furcht, während ihr Sterne vor den Augen tanzten.   
  
Trotz Felis erbärmlichen Zustandes, wichen die Wölfe ehrfurcht- und angsterfüllt zurück. Dieser Mensch, oder was auch immer es war, hatte jetzt schon zwei Anführer ihres Rudels getötet und zuvor noch in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Knurrend wichen sie zurück, stellten ihr Fell weit auf, fletschten die Zähne und gleichzeitig Blitzte der Hunger und die Gier in ihren Augen auf. So einfach würden sie nicht das Feld räumen…  
  
„Wölfe… euer zweiter Anführer wurde ebenfalls dahingerafft. Ich … bedauere es… trotz meiner Schmerzen, die er… mir zugefügt hat, mehr … als alles andere, denn … ich wollte ihn… nicht töten!! Doch leider ließ… er mir keine andere Wahl…!" Hier musste Feli unterbrechen, da ein Hustenanfall sie ins Stocken brachte. Diesen Augenblick nutzte ein Wolf ganz in der nähe von Feli und wild schnappend rief er so laut er eben konnte: „Halt deine verlogene Schnauze du elendes Menschenweib oder was auch immer du bist! Du hast sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben, du bist an allem Schuld!! Nur wegen dir stehen wir nun ohne Anführer da!!"  
  
In Feli keimte bei diesen Worten nur noch eines auf, und das war die blanke Wut. Die gleiche Wut, die sie schon verspürte als sie mit Telpe, dem ehemaligen Wolfsanführer sprach und stritt kurz bevor er gestorben war, direkt vor ihren Augen. Dieses Mal würde es wohl umgekehrt laufen, doch vorher wollte sie wenigstens noch eines klar stellen. Mit belegter und trotzdem fester Stimme sprach sie: „Ihr Wölfe seit es doch, die die Dummen sind…Habe ich euch… darum gebeten mir und den Hobbits zu folgen nur weil ihr eure Rache ausleben wolltet? Warum habt ihr überhaupt … Rache geschworen…?!"  
  
Doch Feli hätte sich lieber auf die Zunge beißen sollen, anstatt auch nur ein einziges Wort von dessen was sie gerade gesagt hat, über ihr Lippen kommen zu lassen, denn nun wurden die Hobbits hellhörig und Frodo, ihr am nächsten, bedachte sie sogleich mit einem seltsamen Blick, als er mit kalter Stimme fragte: „Wieso Rache? Wieso folgen? Davon hast du uns gar nichts erzählt!!!"  
  
Felis Atem stockte bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie gerade angerichtet hatte! Sie hatte den Hobbits verschwiegen, dass die Wölfe ihnen auflauern wollten und bereits ihre Rückkehr angekündigt hatten. Sie hatte kein einziges Wort darüber verlauten lassen, weil sie die Hobbits schützen wollte, und nun riss sie sich selbst damit in ein unendlich tiefes Loch hinein. Um zu retten was noch zu retten war, begann sie nun stockend zu sagen: „Frodo… Sam… ich … ich konnte es… es nicht sagen… ich dachte… ich müsste… ich wollte doch…"  
  
Sie wurde von Frodo unterbrochen, der nun sehr hart und fest ihre linke Hand packte und sie fast zerdrückte.   
  
Von Schmerzen nun aus beiden Armen gepeinigt entließ sie ein Wimmern und flehte stockend: „Bitte Frodo… du tust mir weh!!"  
  
„LOS… Feli… was hast du uns noch verschwiegen???" kam es nun eiskalt von Frodo während Felis Herz fast stehen blieb, sie die Augen aufriss und Frodos Hals mit tränenerstickten Augen anstarrte. Ich darf ihm nicht in die Augen sehen!! dachte sie immer wieder und flüchtete so davor eine Antwort zu geben.   
  
Doch Frodo würde sie so nicht davon kommen lassen, denn nun rüttelte er Feli und schrie sie an: „SIEH MIR ENDLICH IN DIE AUGEN… was hast du uns noch verschwiegen?? Weißt du eigentlich dass es tödlich sein kann in dieser Welt seinen Weggefährten etwas zu verschweigen?? Ich könnte dich… ich könnte dich auf der Stelle…" begann Frodo und hob seine rechte Hand, die bis hierher, noch seinen und Felis Körper abgestützt hatte, spannte sie an und zielte damit direkt auf Feli.   
  
Diese bemerkte die angespannte Hand aus den Augenwinkeln und selbst in diesem Blickwinkel konnte sie noch die vor Wut blitzenden Augen Frodos sehen. Tief in ihrem Innersten wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Aber andererseits, was machte es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied… sie würde das hier sowieso nicht überleben. Dennoch, sie wollte nicht mit den Hobbits in Wut auseinander gehen, so erhob sich brüchig ihre Stimme und zaghaft raunte sie: „Bitte Frodo… es tut mir leid…das habe ich nicht gewusst! Bitte, ich wollte … wollte doch nur … euch vor… schlimmeren Bewahren!!"   
  
Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, weg… weg von Frodos Blick, weg von seiner zum Schlagen weit ausgeholten Hand, verschloss ihre Augen davor und sie spürte nur noch den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Körper und das pulsieren ihres Blutes im Ohr…  
  
Als nun Frodo Feli in dieser erbärmlichen Verfassung sah, glättete sich seine Wut etwas. Dieser zertrümmerte Arm, der ihr schlimmere Schmerzen bereiten musste, als alles andere was sie wohl jemals zuvor gespürt hatte, das zittern und beben ihres Körpers, der stetig tropfende Schweiß, die kalte Hand mit dem heiß glühenden Ring am Finger, die Angst in ihren Augen, der Blick der ständig seinen Augen auswich. Aus Furcht oder aus Schamgefühl, konnte Frodo nicht erkennen, aber es erweichte sein sowieso schon mitfühlendes Herz und ganz langsam ließ er seine angespannte Hand herabsinken. Nein… es brachte jetzt gar nichts wenn er sie schlug… ja … warum wollte er sie überhaupt schlagen? Sie hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. In ihrer Welt schien dies wohl so eine Art „nette Geste" zu sein zu Schweigen und alles auf seine eigenen Schultern zu nehmen.   
  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entglitt seiner Seele und er war mehr als froh über diese Entscheidung. Langsam glitt seine Hand herab, stützen wieder sich und Felis Körper am Boden ab und der vor Angst zitternde Körper, der noch immer auf den Schlag wartete, entspannte sich als sie aufsah und bemerkte, dass Frodo seine Hand hatte herabsinken lassen. Auch seine quetschende Hand ließ locker, hielt die linke Hand Felis jetzt nur noch fest und aus Felis Kehle entsprang ein erleichterter Seufzer.  
  
Sam jedoch war nicht so leicht zu erweichen wie Frodo, noch dazu kochte dieser vor Wut. Erbost und ohne sich umzudrehen, schrie er über den ganzen Platz: „Verflucht… ich wusste doch gleich dass sie nur Ärger macht. Ich hätte sie töten sollen als wir die Gelegenheit dazu hatten… oder hätten sie wenigstens zurück lassen sollen…! Sie ist schon genauso wie Gollum. Nur an ihren eigenen Ring interessiert, von dem wir nicht mal wissen was er genau bezwecken soll…"  
  
„SAM!!" schrie nun Frodo und unterbrach dessen harte Worte. Dieser stockte, drehte sich ein Stückchen herum und blickte seinen Herren und Freund aus verdatterten Augen entgegen.  
  
Frodo jedoch fuhr fort: „Was redest du da?? Sie ist nicht wie Gollum… das einzige was sie will ist wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren und sie selbst verflucht den Ring genauso wie ich es getan habe, als ich den einen Ring zum Schicksalsberg trug!!! Und Sam du…!" Doch hier unterbrachen Felis Worte, eindringlich und flehend: „Bitte… streitet euch nicht schon wieder wegen mir und dem Ring… bitte… ich sterbe sowieso… was macht es da für einen Unterschied ob ich nach Hause will oder wie Gollum bin…! Aber bitte… streitet euch nicht mehr!!" Ein Hustenanfall beendete ihr reden. In Gedanken jedoch war sie Traurig… über die Tatsache, dass Sam ihr noch immer nicht vertraute und die beiden noch immer wegen ihr in Streit gerieten…  
  
Ehe nun Frodo oder Sam etwas dazu sagen konnten, begann nun ein Wolf zu knurren und Feli horchte auf was dieser Wolf zu sagen hatte: „Darf ich mich kurz vorstellen? Mein Name lautet Yanta und ich war die rechte Pfote der beiden getöteten Anführer. Wertes Fräulein Feli, du hast gar nicht so unrecht mit dem sterben. Weißt du eigentlich was Telda an seinen Zähnen kleben hatte? Nein… du kannst es ja auch gar nicht wissen! Es ist Wolfskraut, oder auch genannt Thaw-Asea. In der Gemeinsprache wohl `fauliges Kraut' genannt. Mein großer Wolfsanführer hat schon seinen Tod voraus gesehen und hatte dementsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen." Er hielt noch einmal kurz inne, seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und intensiv starrte er Feli an. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als du dich mit meinem großen Anführer am Flussufer getroffen hast? Da hatte er bereits schon etwas von diesem Thaw-Asea gefressen und es gut um seine Zähne geschmiert. Da er selbst ein Wolf ist, stirbt er daran nicht, kann es also fressen und damit seine Zähne beschmieren und sie wie die Zähne einer Schlange gebrauchen. Einmal gebissen ist die Wunde in wenigen Tagen verätzt. Das Fieber ist in dir, wie ich es dir ansehe, schon ausgebrochen, gleichzeitig leidest du unter ständiger Kälte und Hitze unter der sich dein Körper aufbäumt, auch das Blut verunreinigt … und wenn das Blut damit so stark angereichert ist, dass der Körper es nicht mehr herausfiltern kann, dann stirbst du eines qualvollen und langsamen Todes… lass dir eines gesagt sein… niemand kann dir jetzt noch helfen! Du bist dem Tode geweiht…und unsere Mahlzeit ist uns sicher… denn es heißt nicht umsonst Wolfskraut… wir Wölfe können es ohne Bedenken zu uns nehmen und es zu unseren Gunsten missbrauchen!"  
  
Felis Augen vibrierten nun vor Angst und tödlicher Panik. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch immer gehofft es gäbe einen Ausweg… aber das sie so sehr dem Tode nahe war, hatte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.  
  
„Der Tod… der ist gewiss, mein liebes Fräulein Menschenweib!!" raunte nun Yanta abschließend und beleckte bereits seine Zähne. „DAS ist unsere Rache… die Rache des Wolfrudels Telpe und Telda. Sobald du gestorben bist, ist unsere Ehre und unser Ansehen wieder hergestellt…!"  
  
„Ich… werde… sterben!" flüsterte Feli kaum hörbar und sank noch weiter in sich zusammen. Das Fieber wütete in ihrem Körper und verwandelte ihn in einen Schmelzofen während auf der anderen Seite die Kälte unbarmherzig ihren Körper schüttelte. Noch nie hatte sie solch eine Todesangst gehabt, noch nie hatte sie solche Schmerzen ausgehalten… noch nie war sie so weit von Zuhause weg gewesen in solch einer schweren Stunde…  
  
Sie riss ihre Augen bei dem Gedanken auf, hier in Mittelerde zu sterben und nie wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren…  
  
Noch mehr als zuvor füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Sie benetzten ihre Wangen und tropften herab in ihren Schoss, herab auf ihren zerfetzten Arm, in dessen Wunde bereits das schwarze Zeug wütete und ihr Todesurteil noch einmal unterstrich, unbarmherzig ihren Tod einleitete…  
  
Irgendwo halt suchend lehnte sie nun ihren Kopf an die kleine Schulter Frodos und noch mehr sank sie in sich zusammen. Ihr fehlte die Kraft noch irgendetwas zu den Wölfen zu sagen, die gerade ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatten…  
  
„Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, wertes Fräulein Feli Menschenweib, nur wirst du dann unser Mahl sein und die Halblinge werden die Nachspeise darstellen! Es wird nur noch 1 bis 2 Tage dauern, dann wird uns Wölfen wieder eine reichliche Mahlzeit beschert werden. Bis dahin werden wir uns zurückziehen und euch aus dem Hinterhalt beobachten! Mach dich auf etwas gefasst… Menschenweib!!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Yanta wieder herum, bedachte seine herumstehenden Kameraden eingehend und dirigierte sie langsam von den Hobbits und Feli weg.  
  
Erstaunt ließ Sam nun Stich herabsinken und blickte den letzten Wölfen hinterher, wie sie gerade ins Dickicht eintauchten. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Frodo und Feli herum, ein reumütiger Blick zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er nun Felis verzweifelte Haltung sah. Schon im nächsten Moment tat es ihm Leid um seine Worte, doch die Anspannung und die Angst in den letzten Tagen hatten an seinen Nerven gezerrt und bevor Feli aufgetaucht war, war alles so friedlich verlaufen.  
  
„Es… es tut mir Leid!" murmelte er nun und ließ Stich in sein Halfter verschwinden als er langsam näher herantrat.   
  
„Was hat der Wolf gesagt…?!" flüsterte nun Frodo, der sehr wohl in den Augen von Feli lesen konnte, jedoch von ihr direkt hören wollte, was der Wolf gesagt hatte.  
  
Ohne diese Frage zu beantworten, blickte Feli Frodo nun ins Gesicht, mit tränengetränkten Augen und vermied seinen Blickkontakt, während sie flüsterte. „Bitte… nimm mir den Ring vom Finger, dann kann ich es dir sagen!!"  
  
Sie wollte ihm wenigstens bei diesen Worten direkt in die Augen sehen können und nicht an den Ring denken… wollte nicht ständig von ihm beherrscht sein… wollte ihn nicht mehr an ihrem Finger spüren…  
  
Frodo ließ nun ihre linke klammernde Hand los und diese streckte ihm den Ringfinger entgegen. Sofort umschlossen die kleinen Finger des Hobbits den Ring und mit einem Ruck war er vom Finger gezogen.  
  
Weit… sehr weit riss nun Feli ihre Augen auf. Der Ring hatte anscheinend noch verhindert, dass die Schmerzen noch stärker in ihr wüteten und jetzt, da er von ihrem Finger geglitten war, verdoppelten sie sich nun. Ein bestialischer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, ließ ihn sich aufbäumen, markerschütternd bebte ein Schrei über den Platz ehe er erstarb und Feli vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammensank… 


	18. kyóyo versorgen, gewähren

Kapitel 17.  
  
  
  
kyóyo – versorgen, gewähren  
  
Der Schrei Felis ließ die beiden Hobbits vor Schreck zusammenzucken. Frodo selbst spürte am ehesten, wie die Krämpfe in Feli ihren Körper durchschüttelten, ihn sich aufbäumen ließ um im nächsten Augenblick leblos in sich zusammen zu fallen. Doch ehe Frodo etwas sagen oder tun konnte, spürte er etwas in seiner Hand… genau die Hand, die noch immer den Ring fest umklammert hielt. Die Hitze, die er schon gespürt hatte, als Feli den Ring noch am Finger trug, breitete sich nun auch auf Frodos Handflächen aus. Heiß wie das Feuer brannte der Ring auf seiner Handfläche und verwirrt öffnete Frodo die Hand. Kleine Rauchschwaden stoben vom Abdruck des Rings auf seiner Handfläche und laut schrie er auf. Im nächsten Moment flog der Ring einmal quer über den Platz und landete nur knapp neben dem Feuer.  
  
In all der Panik hatte Frodo den Ring einfach von sich geschleudert und starrte nun verdutzt vom Ring zu seiner Hand und wieder zurück. Er konnte nicht fassen was da gerade passiert war…Duldet der Ring außer Feli sonst keinen anderen Träger?? Duldet er nicht einmal, dass jemand anderes ihn berührt??? überlegte er schnell und umklammerte mit der verbrannten Hand schnell wieder Felis, die bereits begann kraftlos seinen Kragen loszulassen und auf den harten Boden zu stürzen, hinein in die Blutlache des Wolfes…  
  
Feli indessen ruckte mit ihrem Kopf immer wieder hin und her, geschüttelt von Fieberträumen und Kälteattacken. Auch die Schmerzattacken, die ihren Körper beinahe lähmten, ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.   
  
Ich kann … kann nicht mehr… bitte … lass mich sterben! flehte sie in Gedanken, öffnete flackernd die Augen, doch der verschwommene Blick ließ alles wie Trugbilder aussehen. Seltsame Gebilde in der Nacht. Monster, die sich unter den Betten kleiner, ahnungsloser Kinder versteckten um sie zu erschrecken… Nachts… allein... in der Dunkelheit…  
  
Schwer und rasselnd hörte sie ihren Atem in der Brust vibrieren während ihr Herz laut und verzweifelt pumpte, so sehr pumpte, dass sie noch das pochen in den Schläfen spürte.  
  
Nun schlossen sich ihre Augen wie von selbst, hüllte alles in Dunkelheit ein, hüllte alles in angenehme wärme, hüllte alles in Ruhe… legte über alles Schlechte einen dunklen Mantel, versteckte alles in dem Kleiderschrank im Zimmer, dort wo des Nachts niemand nachschaute, den man abschließen konnte, der einem vor allem Bösen bewahrte…  
  
Dunkelheit… Traumlos werde ich nun Schlafen… für die Ewigkeit… durchzuckte es ihren Fiebergepeinigten Kopf und doch… und doch, irgendetwas in ihr verhinderte das endgültige abdriften in die ewige Dunkelheit, in die ewige Ruhe…   
  
Kraftlos war doch schon ihr Körper, kraftlos waren auch ihre Gedanken … warum konnte sie sich nicht der Traumlosen Dunkelheit hingeben? Warum nicht???  
  
Etwas packte ihre lahme Hand, umklammerte sie mit fast panischer Angst. Sie konnte das vibrieren spüren, dass von dieser klammernden Hand ausging, sie verzweifelt im Diesseits behalten wollte…  
  
Weil du jetzt noch nicht stirbst! Du bist noch gar nicht bereit zum sterben! sagte etwas in ihren Gedanken, es schien als wäre es ihr Verstand, aber Feli war sich nicht mehr sicher.   
  
Jedoch verfehlten diese harten Worte nicht ihre Wirkung, denn nun öffnete sie wieder, gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen, die fiebergetränkten Augen, blickte empor und direkt in die Augen von Frodo…  
  
„Bei den Valar… du bist doch noch bei uns!!" rief nun Frodo erleichtert, umklammerte noch fester ihre linke Hand, während Felis Augen unruhig hin und her zuckten, versuchten die Umgebung im ganzen zu sehen und bekam doch nur Bruchstücke erhascht.  
  
„Bin ich… noch nicht Tod?!" murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme, spürte wie die Kraft in ihre Hand zurückfloss, spürte wie ihre Finger wieder fester Frodos Kragen packte, spürte die Schmerzen, das taube Gefühl in ihrem Oberarm… die Finger, die sich nicht rührten…  
  
Frodo hielt kurz bei diesen Worten den Atem an, besann sich aber schnell und raunte: „Nein, noch lebst du… noch bist du hier!"  
  
Feli starrte ihn verwirrt an, hob sogar noch ihren Kopf etwas um Frodo in die Augen blicken zu können, nahm die Worte langsam in sich auf und antwortete mit voller Pein in der Stimme: „Ich will aber nicht Leben… nicht mit diesen Schmerzen! Nicht mit dieser Last!"  
  
Langsam ließ sich Feli nach diesen Worten zurück gleiten, zurück auf die Schulter Frodos, zurück in die Resignation… und Frodo konnte in diesem Augenblick wohl besser als jeder andere verstehen, was in ihr vorging…  
  
Gleichzeitig kam nun Sam von der anderen Seite her auf ihn zu, hatte den Ring von Feli in seiner hohlen Hand und fragte verwundert: „Warum hast du ihn von dir geschleudert, Herr Frodo? Es hat ja fast so ausgesehen, als hättest du dich an dem Ring verbrannt?!"  
  
Frodos Kopf ruckte herum, starrte empor, zu Sam hoch und fragte verwirrt: „Verbrannt?" erst langsam begannen sich seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Der Abdruck des Rings, der sich in seine Handfläche gebohrt hatte... er widerstand der Versuchung Sam davon zu erzählen, denn im Moment gab es wichtigeres. So antwortete er knapp: „Nein, Sam, alles bestens… ich wollte ihn nur … nur weit genug von Feli weg haben… das ist alles!"  
  
Sam blickte seinem Herren in die Augen, nickte langsam mit dem Kopf und wusste doch, dass sein Herr Frodo nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. Er würde aber nicht fragen… im Moment gab es wichtigeres…  
  
So zog er die Hand, die den Ring Felis noch immer hielt, langsam zurück und ließ ihn gedankenverloren in seine Westentasche verschwinden um die Hände frei zu haben.   
  
Sofort danach kniete er sich sodann nieder und wollte gerade den Arm Felis berühren, als Frodo sofort rief: „Nein, nicht berühren Sam! Schau…!" er nickte zu dem Wolfsblutgemisch herüber, das noch immer aus dem Hals hervortrat und was mit dem Gras direkt zu seinem toten Leib passierte.  
  
Sam zog ohne umschweife seine Hand zurück und blickte Frodo hilflos entgegen. „Herr Frodo, ich muss wissen, was das für ein schwarzes Zeug ist, sonst kann ich ihr nicht helfen!! Ein Heiler oder Kräuterkundler ist immer nur so gut, wie er die Krankheit kennt, die er behandeln muss!"   
  
Frodo nickte zustimmend, ohne Felis Angaben konnten sie rein gar nichts tun…  
  
Sogleich lehnte er seinen Kopf seitlich, begann seine Schulter, an der Felis Kopf geneigt war, sachte zu bewegen um sie wieder wach zu bekommen.  
  
Leicht zuckten Felis Augenlider, ihr Kopf neigte sich nach vorne, ein wimmernder Protestlaut kam aus ihrem Mund hervor gekrochen… erst dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen.  
  
„Feli, wir müssen wissen, was die Wölfe zu dir gesagt haben, sonst können wir dir nicht helfen!" sagte Frodo nun eindringlich und umklammerte ihre linke Hand, versuchte ihr etwas von seiner Kraft abzugeben, damit sie genügend hatte, um ihnen zu erzählen was los war.  
  
Feli indessen blickte von einem zum anderen, seufzte ergeben während ihr der Schweiß die Stirn herab rann und raunte leise: „Hat doch eh… alles … keinen Sinn mehr. Ich sterbe sowieso..." Doch hier unterbrach Frodo aufgebracht, packte wieder nach Felis linker Hand und quetschte sie wieder zusammen. Feli hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft noch irgendeinen Laut des Protests von sich zu geben als Frodo schon wie ein Donnergewitter über sie hereinbrach: „Feli, jetzt hör endlich auf ständig von deinem Tod zu reden!! Du bist noch nicht Tod und wenn wir wissen was die Wölfe mit dir angestellt haben, dann können wir dir vielleicht sogar noch helfen!! Das geht aber nur so lange, wie du uns sagst, was passiert ist, was die Wölfe zu dir gesagt haben! Bitte, dieses Mal darfst du uns nichts verschweigen… es ist wirklich sehr wichtig!"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Feli, sah sie dort wirklich Tränen in den Augen Frodos stehen, kurz bevor sie hervortraten? Tat sie ihm… etwa weh mit ihrem Sterbegerede? Aber andererseits, was sollte das? Sie kannten sich kaum 3 Tage, was scherte ihn ihr Schicksal??  
  
Resigniert drehte Feli ihren Kopf zur Seite, wollte nicht mehr in diese Tränenerstickten Augen hineinblicken, denn in ihr regte sich bei diesem Anblick Reue, weil sie letztendlich dafür verantwortlich war, und raunte: „Der Wolf sprach etwas … etwas von Thaw-Asea. Er nannte es in der `Gemeinsprache`… so wie… wie er es sagte… auch `fauliges Kraut` oder Wolfskraut. Das… war wohl… sein bevorzugter Name … dafür!"  
  
Frodo seufzte erleichtert, ließ Felis Hand wieder locker und blickte hinüber zu Sam, der mehr als Käseweiß im Gesicht wurde, bei dem Namen fauliges Kraut…  
  
Erschrocken hielt Frodo die Luft kurz an, spürte seinen Herzschlag und fragte dann: „Sam… was?!"  
  
Da blickte sein treuester Freund und Weggefährte auf und ein verzweifelter Blick traf Frodo. „Bitte, lass sie nicht Wolfskraut gesagt haben… irgendetwas anderes…aber bitte nicht das faulige Kraut! Dagegen kenne ich kein einziges Mittel…!" presste er hervor, zerrte aus seiner Hosentasche ein weißes Tuch hervor und begann mit fahrigen Bewegungen Felis Stirn abzutupfen.   
  
„Bitte Sam, sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" murmelte Frodo und beobachtete Feli, wie sie wieder in den Fieberwahn abdriftete.   
  
Ohne auf die Worte Frodos einzugehen frage Sam nun: „Wie viele Tagesmärsche sind wir noch von Bruchtal entfernt?!"  
  
Frodo blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Sam herüber und raunte: „So an die zwei Tagesmärsche sind es noch! Glaubst du… dass die Elben… noch helfen können?!"  
  
Sam sah Frodo nicht direkt an, nickte aber während er weiter Felis Schweiß von der Stirn tupfte. „Ich habe Hoffnung… wenn sie kein Mittel kennen, dann niemand. Aber die Zeit wird knapp, Herr Frodo! Wolfskraut breitet sich schnell im Körper aus, lähmt ihn durch seine Schmerzen… das heißt, Fräulein Feli wird keinen einzigen Schritt gehen können vor Schmerz!"  
  
Wieder hoffnungsloser sank Frodo in sich zusammen während Feli die Augen wieder aufschlug und unruhig von einem zum anderen herüberblickte.   
  
„Du meinst also, sie wird sterben, Sam?!" frage Frodo mit gepresster Stimme, als sich nun sein treuer Freund erhob und Frodo das Taschentuch hinhielt.  
  
„So schnell stirbt niemand wenn ein Gärtner und Kräuterkundler in der nähe ist, Herr Frodo!" Sam gewann sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln ab, während Frodo das feuchte Tuch in empfang nahm.   
  
„Ich habe schon eine Idee aber wir müssen schnell machen… damit wir schnell weiterziehen können. Wir können Feli nicht Tragen und auch nicht hinter uns her ziehen. Eine Bahre zu bauen würde viel zu lange dauern, aber ich kenne schmerzstillende Kräuter, die hier in der Gegend zuhauf wachsen. Sie bekämpfen zwar nicht die Ursache, unterdrücken aber den   
  
Schmerz, wenigstens bis wir in Bruchtal sind…!" Sam hatte sich, noch während er redete, zum Feuer hin gewandt, nahm den Stofffetzen, der immer neben der Feuerstelle lag, hob so geschützt den Kessel vom Feuer herunter und stellte das leicht siedende Wasser sachte neben Frodo ab.  
  
„Das wichtigste ist es jetzt erstmal die Wunde richtig zu reinigen, mit warmen bis siedendem Wasser und soviel verunreinigtes Blut, wie es nur irgend geht, heraus zu holen. Von Schmutz und Dreck mal sowieso abgesehen."  
  
Verdutzt blickte Frodo zu seinem Gärtner empor und frage: „Woher weißt du das alles?"  
  
Sam lächelte milde und antwortete, während er sich langsam zum gehen wandte. „Die Elben, Herr Frodo. Als wir damals von der Wetterspitze mit Herrn Aragorn das erste Mal nach Bruchtal gekommen sind und wir mehrere Monate dort verbracht haben, habe ich sehr viel von den Elben gelernt. Vor allem was das Heilen angeht. Ich habe mir damals Vorwürfe gemacht, dir nicht richtig geholfen zu haben, Herr Frodo, das ist alles! Ich werde nun nach dem schmerzstillenden Kraut suchen gehen. Bleib bei ihr, Herr Frodo und wascht ihre Wunde aus, sonst wird sie es nicht schaffen!"  
  
Fordernd und energisch deutete Sam nun auf Frodos Hand, die noch immer das Taschentuch hoch hielt. Dieser ließ sogleich das Tuch in den Kessel hineingleiten, ließ den Stoff sich voll sogen mit Wasser.  
  
Sam nickte und sagte noch, ehe er im dichten Unterholz verschwand: „Es wird gleich ziemlich höllisch weh tun, Fräulein Feli… seit auf das Schlimmste gefasst!"  
  
Frodo war nun allein mit Feli und dem Kessel voll warmen Wassers. Ein seufzen glitt ihm über die Lippen als er daran dachte, dass sie beide erst vor 3 Tagen allein gewesen waren… als sie Feli noch die Hände verschnürt hatten. Nun musste ihr Arm verbunden werden…  
  
„Frodo…" dünn kam die Stimme zu seinen spitzen Ohren empor geschwappt und er blickte herab.   
  
„Das mit den … schmerzstillendem Kraut… hört sich gut an… vielleicht… vielleicht schaffe ich es ja doch?!" fragend und hoffnungsvoll zugleich glitten ihre Augen empor und das erste Mal sah Frodo darin nicht den Wunsch zu sterben…  
  
Ein mildes Lächeln glitt über Frodos Mund als er antwortete: „Vielleicht… wenn du es bis Bruchtal schaffst auf jeden Fall!" sagte er, hob nun endlich das Tuch aus dem Kessel heraus, hörte das stetige Tropfen und nahm das Tuch langsam in seine Hand hinein.  
  
„Willst du mir nicht ein bisschen was erzählen? Etwas aus deiner Welt? Etwas schönes vielleicht??!" fragte Frodo nicht ganz ohne Neugierde und blickte Feli dabei etwas nervös in die Augen.   
  
Feli starrte zurück, erkannte worum es Frodo ging und raunte: „Du willst mich ablenken… gleich wird es schmerzhaft, richtig?!"   
  
ZACK machte es in Frodo und erstaunt hob sich eine Augenbraue. „Woher wusstest du das?!" fragte er verwundert, umklammerte das tropfende Taschentuch und glitt damit gemächlich zu Felis Arm herüber.   
  
„Ich kann halt… Gedanken lesen!" antwortete Feli frech und wollte gerade grinsen als Frodo das Tuch nun endgültig auf ihren Arm herabsinken ließ und ein bestialischer Schmerz durch ihn hindurch zuckte.  
  
Laut schrie Feli auf, ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen und gleichzeitig biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Leise kroch das Blut aus ihren Mundwinkeln hervor und glitt geräuschlos über ihre Wange. „Frodo, kannst du mir bitte… ein Stück Holz geben… wo ich drauf beißen kann?!" bat Feli nach der ersten Schmerzattacke.   
  
„Wieso…?!" begann dieser zu Fragen, doch als er sah, was passiert war, verstand er. Als Frodo das Tuch zum erneuten einweichen in den Kessel legte griff er neben sich, zog einen stämmigen Ast hervor, brach die Rinde davon ab und legte ihn Feli in den Mund. Sofort biss sie darauf und als Frodo das nächste Mal mit dem Tuch über ihren zerfetzten Arm herüber glitt, biss sie darauf so fest sie nur eben konnte, stieß ein Wimmern hervor und wusste doch, dass es nicht anders ging. Sie hoffte nur eines, dass sich nicht schon zuviel des Wolfskrautes einen Weg durch ihren Körper bahnte…  
  
Als Sam endlich zurückkehrte, war Felis Wunde schon richtig gut ausgewaschen. Kein bisschen von dem schwarzen Zeug klebte noch am Arm, oder war dort zu sehen. Auch die Blutung hatte nachgelassen. Das Wasser hatte genau seinen Zweck erfüllt. Anerkennend und zufrieden nickte Sam und kniete sich neben sie hernieder, schüttete das Kraut neben sich aus und begann es auf seinem Brett mit dem Messer in ganz kleine Stücke zu zerhacken.   
  
Feli und Frodo sahen dabei zu, bekamen ebenso wie Sam den beruhigenden wohltuenden Geruch in die Nase und Feli erinnerte es etwas an Lavendel, vermischt mit Rosenduft und Thymian. Eine seltsame Mischung, dass musste sie feststellen, aber wenn es wirkte dann war es vermutlich umso besser.  
  
„Herr Frodo, es nützt nichts wenn ich das Kraut so auf ihrem Arm verteile, es fällt sofort wieder ab. Ich brauche etwas um die Wunde zu verbinden und das Kraut genau an seinem Platz zu halten!" raunte nun Sam und Frodo blickte empor.   
  
„Aber … wir haben nichts zum verbinden…!" stellte er fest, doch sogleich verstummte er und Sam blickte auf, nickte und sah, dass sein Herr verstanden hatte.  
  
„Rosie näht uns Neue, das verspreche ich!" gab Sam und Frodo schüttelte unwirsch mit dem Kopf. „Nein, darum geht es mir doch gar nicht… ich ärgere mich nur, dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin!"  
  
Sam lächelte und sagte dazu gar nichts.  
  
„Worauf gekommen?" fragte Feli nun als Sam sein Werk kurz unterbrach und zu den beiden Rucksäcken der Hobbits hinüber ging.  
  
Schemenhaft im flackernden Schein des Feuers konnte Feli Sam dabei beobachten, wie er aus beiden Rucksäcken die gestärkten, schneeweißen Hemden hervorzog und damit zu ihnen zurückkam.  
  
Jetzt verstand selbst Feli endlich und sie beeilte sich zu sagen: „Eure Hemden? Wieso denn…nehmt doch einfach…" doch ihr fiel einfach nichts ein, dass sie in solch einer Situation anbieten konnte. Sie selbst hatte nur die Kleidung, die sie am Leib trug und Schulbücherseiten zum Verbinden von zerfetzten Armen, war wohl auch nicht gerade das Richtige…  
  
„Shhh…!" machte nun Frodo, strich mit dem sauberen Tuch immer wieder über ihre Schweißbenetzte Stirn und tupfte so ihre Augen frei. „Das geht schon in Ordnung!"   
  
Sam nahm nun eine handvoll von seinem Kraut und verteilte gleichmäßig über den Arm Felis.   
  
Zuerst bemerkte Feli einen merkwürdigen Stich, wie von einer Spritze und dann breitete sich auf dem Arm eine angenehme Ruhe aus. Der beruhigende Geruch glitt ihr so noch intensiver und angenehmer in die Nase, scheuchte alle Schmerzen davon, durchflutete ihren Körper mit einer angenehmen Wärme. Beruhigt schloss sie ihre Augen, gab sich dem schmerzfreien Körper hin und seufzte einigermaßen zufrieden.   
  
Dazwischen hört sie die Hobbits miteinander sprechen:  
  
„Zwei Tagesmärsche sagtest du Herr Frodo?" hörte sie Sam fragen.  
  
„Ja, zwei Tagesmärsche, wieso fragst du noch einmal? Du sagtest doch es sei zu schaffen?!"  
  
Sam druckste anscheinend herum ehe er mit der Antwort herausrückte: „Sie wird eine Menge Pausen brauchen. Die Schmerzen unterdrückt mein Kraut, aber nicht das Fieber, nicht den Schüttelfrost, unterbindet auch nicht das ausbreiten des Wolfskrautes. Kurzum ich kann nicht sagen ob wir es rechtzeitig schaffen…!"  
  
Langsam öffnete Feli wieder ihre Augen, spürte den Griff Frodos noch immer auf ihrer linken Hand ruhen, roch diesen beruhigenden Duft der Kräuter Sams und irgendwie fühlte sie sich beschwingt davon. Sie wollte schließlich noch nach Hause, dann würde sie es auch vorher noch schaffen nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Die Elben würden ihr sicherlich Helfen können… die Elben konnten so vieles…   
  
Als nächstes hörte Feli wie Sam vor ihr eines der Hemden zerriss und beobachtete nun, wie er von den beiden Hemden einen provisorischen Verband formte, mit Schlinge für den Hals, damit der Arm ruhig gestellt war. Als Feli nun die Schlinge um ihren Hals gelegt bekam, bemerkte sie, dass sie trotz des Fiebers und der gleichzeitigen Kälte sich doch etwas besser wieder bewegen konnte. Es fiel ihr nicht mehr so schwer wie noch vor einigen Minuten.  
  
„Herr Frodo, Fräulein Feli, so Leid es mir tut jetzt zur Eile anzutreiben, aber ab jetzt dürfen wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Kannst du aufstehen, Fräulein Feli?!"  
  
Die Blicke beider Hobbits gleichzeitig auf sich spürend begann sie ihre Beine zu bewegen und bemerkte, dass ihre Muskeln ihr wieder gehorchten, nicht mehr von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurden.  
  
Entschlossen nickte sie. „Ich muss aufstehen… lass mich los, Frodo und sieh zu, dass du deine Sachen eingepackt bekommst!"  
  
Frodo biss seine Zähne zusammen, nickte jedoch ergeben und ließ das erste Mal nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, Felis linke Hand los. Langsam zog sich Feli von ihm zurück, ließ langsam seinen Kragen los, ließ den Arm in ihrer Schlinge an ihren Hals herunter baumeln und nickte Frodo noch einmal zu, der sich noch immer nicht so recht von der Stelle bewegte. „Los…ich brauche Platz zum aufstehen!" sagte sie und Frodo nickte erneut, zog sich langsam von ihr zurück und stand auf. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen unter dem Gewicht Felis, aber das Kribbeln war nichts im Vergleich zu dem spannungsgeladenen Kribbeln dass er nun spürte, als er zusammen mit Sam Feli beim aufstehen beobachtete…  
  
Feli hatte schon einige Mühe und Anstrengung hinter sich zu bringen, ehe sie wieder auf ihren eigenen beiden Füßen stand, aber der Stolz der sie dabei durchflutete war enorm.  
  
Aber noch etwas anderes durchflutete sie, außer dem Geruch… es war ein Gedanke… ein Gedanke, der erst jetzt, wo der Schmerz ihr Denken nicht mehr beherrschte in den Sinn kam  
  
„Wo ist… mein Ring?!" fragte sie fordernd und blickte Frodo direkt in die Augen.  
  
Dieser ballte eine Hand zur Faust, damit sie nicht seine Brandwunde sah und nickte zu Sam herüber. „Sam hat ihn, willst du ihn jetzt schon wieder zurück haben?"  
  
„Ich will ihn nicht wieder, ich MUSS!" rief nun Feli aufgebracht, schwankend, gerade so schaffte sie es sich an diesen knorrigen Baum anzulehnen, der ganz in ihrer Nähe stand und fordernd, die linke zittrige Hand in Richtung Sam ausgestreckt war es schon fast wieder flehentlich und gleichzeitig feindlich gesonnen.  
  
„Sam… gib ihn mir auf der Stelle wieder zurück!" zischte sie hervor und starrte den kleinen Hobbit von oben herab an.  
  
„Fräulein Feli, ich habe ihn nur für dich verwahrt. Bitte, seht mich nicht an als wäre ich ein Dieb!" fast mit Tränen in den Augen kramte er den Ring aus seiner Westentasche hervor und reichte ihn an Feli weiter. Diese wollte zuerst gierig danach grabschen, doch als sie in das tränenerstickte Gesicht Sams blickte, beherrschte sie sich im letzten Moment und antwortete als sie den Ring in empfang nahm: „Danke Sam und ich weiß dass du kein Dieb bist! Wenn ich dich eben so angesehen habe, so tut es mir Leid!" mit wirklich aufrichtiger Reue glitten die Worte zu Sam herüber und auf dessen Gesicht erblühte ein Lächeln.  
  
„Glaubst du, du kannst laufen?!" fragte nun Frodo voller Sorge und reichte Sam seinen Rucksack. Er hatte während des Gespräches das Feuer endgültig gelöscht, die hereinbrechende Dämmerung, die den neuen Tag ankündigte, reichte schon vollkommen aus, um die Umgebung im Blick zu behalten und rechtzeitig herannahende Feinde zu erhaschen.   
  
Jetzt schnallte sich Frodo seinen Rucksack um und behielt Feli´s Rucksack in der Hand. Sam erhaschte einen Blick darauf und raunte: „Jedenfalls wird es gerade so gehen. Deinen Rucksack werde ich tragen, Fräulein Feli, wenn ihr erlaubt!"  
  
Feli nickte während sie sich den fiebrigen Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und sich endlich von dem helfenden Stamm des Baumes löste…  
  
Ohne sich noch einmal nach diesem Kampfschauplatz umzusehen, begannen die Hobbits und Feli ihren Marsch nach Bruchtal anzutreten – und das so schnell wie möglich!  
  
Die Dämmerung war blutigrot, die Wolken reflektierten die gerötete Sonne und Feli ahnte warum sie so aussah. In dieser Nacht war Blut geflossen… Wolfsblut…  
  
Langsam schleppte sie sich voran, spürte wie ihr Herz dröhnte, spürte wie die spitzen Steine sich durch ihre leichten Schuhe hindurch fraßen, spürte die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut… und sie spürte wie das Gift langsam durch ihren Körper hindurch kroch. Je mehr sie sich bewegte, desto besser konnte es sich verteilen, das war klar, doch sie sagte davon nichts… Sie musste ja laufen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Die Hobbits trugen schon abwechselnd ihren schweren Rucksack, da konnte sie nicht auch noch verlangen, dass sie sie trugen…  
  
In immer kürzeren Abständen musste die kleine Dreiergruppe Pausen einlegen, Feli ging es bei jedem Schritt schlechter, das Fieber wütete in ihrem Körper. Immer wieder brauchte sie Wasser, sie litt so unglaublichen Durst, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.  
  
Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten stand bereits weit hinter sich gelassen, als sie die nächste Pause gerade beendet hatten und Feli sich immer wieder an Bäumen abstützen musste, wenn die Hobbits nicht hinsahen. Ihr ging es immer schlechter, auch ohne Schmerzen zu empfinden wusste sie, dass ihr Körper dabei war zu sterben. Doch noch ließ die Hoffnung sie nicht los, ließ sie noch nicht aufgeben. Noch glaubte sie an die Elben, noch glaubte sie an Bruchtal, noch glaubte sie daran, dass ihr dort geholfen werden konnte, noch glaubte sie daran, wieder nach Hause zurück zu kommen…  
  
„Komm schon, noch einen Schritt weiter!" murmelte sie sich selbst zu und bemerkte gerade noch wie eine Schweißperle ihr in die Augen trat. Unwirsch wischte sie sich die Augen wieder frei, hob wieder einen Fuß und ließ ihn hernieder sinken. Ihr Ziel war wieder ein Baum, so hangelte sie sich schon seit dem Mittag weiter. Immer weiter.. von Baum zu Baum, von Stamm zu Stamm, immer darauf bedacht von den Hobbits nicht dabei erwischt zu werden. Die beiden Hobbits gingen nur wenige Meter vor ihnen, kundschafteten die Gegend aus, suchten die Gegend nach den Wölfen ab, die sie jetzt verfolgten. Feli hatte ihnen im laufe des Tages alles erzählt, alles… vom einsamen Treffen mit Telda bis hin zu dem was Yanta ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Gerade noch hielt sie sich am Stamm des Baumes fest, war fast mit dem Kopf dagegen geprallt. Um sie herum drehte sich alles, die Sonne stach ihr erbarmungslos in die Augen und die Hitze stieg wieder in ihr auf. Sogleich wandte sie ihren Blick ab, stützte sich mit einer Hand und der Stirn von dem Stamm ab und starrte nach unten, unter sich, herunter zu den Wurzeln des Baumes, zu den Wurzeln allen Übels, zu ihrem Arm herab, der nutzlos an einer Schlinge um ihren Hals gebunden herabhing… Feli stutzte… etwas stimmte mit dem Arm nicht… etwas Schwarzes… trat da an beiden Seiten des Verbands hervor, kroch ihren Arm empor, kroch ihre nutzlose, steife Hand entlang. Sie wusste ganz genau, als sie das letzte Mal nachgeschaut hatte, sah es noch nicht so aus…!!  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern glitt die stützende Hand vom Stamm ab und hinab zu ihrem Verband. Fahrig glitten die Finger unter den Fetzen des gestärkten Hemdes, genau dort wo das Schwarze hervortrat und hob es langsam hoch…  
  
Beinahe hätte sie laut aufgeschrien. Sofort zog sie ihre gesunde Hand zurück und presste sie auf ihren Mund, löste langsam ihre Stirn vom Stamm und taumelte rückwärts vom Baum zurück. Blanker Ekel durchströmte sie als sie daran dachte, was sie gesehen hatte. Hunderte von Maden hatten es sich auf ihrem Arm gemütlich gemacht, fraßen sich durch ihn hindurch, labten sich an ihm… und Feli selbst hatte es nicht bemerkt! Der Arm war tot… da gab es nichts mehr zu retten!!!  
  
Wieder drehte sich in Felis Kopf alles, noch immer presste sie eine Hand auf den Mund als endlich die Hobbits stehen blieben und sich umschauten wo denn Feli blieb.  
  
Diese taumelte, hatte nur noch dieses eine Bild von den fressenden Maden auf ihrem Arm. Langsam verdrehte sie die Augen, hörte noch die Stimmen der Hobbits, wie sie langsam näher kamen, wie die Geräusche leiser wurden…  
  
Ihre Beine gaben unter ihrem Gewicht nach, langsam knickte sie in die Hocke zusammen, die Hand ließ den Mund los und sie übergab sich. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen, sah noch irgendetwas Helles auf sie zu kommen und erst dann ging sie langsam zu Boden, sah, hörte und spürte nichts mehr… nur noch die Dunkelheit umschwappte sie und lud sie dieses Mal wirklich ein, an diesem traumlosen Schlaf teilzuhaben…  
  
...  
  
Jetzt haben wir genau 92 Word Seiten zusammen und ich bin gespannt wieviele es noch werden ^^ und ob bis dahin noch alle mitlesen ;) ^^"" O_o  
  
Hoffentlich versiegt nicht das Interesse an der FF und ich freuem mich auf jeden Kommentar... ;)  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...^^ 


	19. kagami Spiegel

Nach langer Zeit geht es hier endlich mal wieder weiter.  
  
Entschuldigt, dass so lange nichts neues hinzugekommen ist, aber ich habe eine Menge um die Ohren und so wirklich viel habe ich auch noch nicht weitergeschrieben. Nach wie vor bleibt es aber dabei, dass ich diese FF auf jeden Fall beende und danke euch schon mal im voraus, für fleissiges Lesen und auch das Reviewn nicht vergessen. Ich freue mich über jedes Rewiew, obs positiv oder negativ ist, ist egal...;)  
  
So und hier gehts auch fluchs weiter:  
  
Kapitel 18.  
  
kagami - Spiegel  
  
„Feli???... Feli!! Was ist mit dir…??? Steh wieder auf!" rief Frodo, der als Erster losgelaufen war, gefolgt von Sam der, aufgrund zweier Rucksäcke auf seinem Rücken, einfach nicht schneller sein konnte.  
  
Der ältere Hobbit war auch als Erster bei ihr, kniete sich sofort herab, drehte sie auf den Rücken und begann hilflos an ihren Schultern zu rütteln. Doch ihre Augen blieben fest geschlossen…  
  
„Oh nein… sie ist zusammengebrochen! Das ist nicht gut, Herr Frodo, gar nicht gut!" stellte Sam unweigerlich fest, hatte nun endlich auch Feli erreicht, schmiss sich die Rucksäcke von den Schultern und kniete sich ebenfalls herab.   
  
„Sam, was ist mit ihr?? Hat dein schmerzstillendes Kraut nicht gewirkt??" rief Frodo aufgebracht und Sam hielt kurz die Luft an, blinzelte, ehe er ein Taschentuch hervor zog und damit Felis Stirn begann abzutupfen.   
  
„Es hat gewirkt, Herr Frodo, das auf jeden Fall, aber leider nicht weiter als bis hierher…! Ich habe mich sowieso schon gewundert, dass… AU!!" schrie er mit einem Mal untermittelt auf und zog sofort die Hand beiseite, die gerade noch Felis Stirn abtupfte.  
  
„Was ist, Sam??!" rief Frodo und starrte seinen Freund und Weggefährten an, der mehr als weit seine Augen aufgerissen hatte.  
  
„Sie… sie glüht förmlich… wie das schärfste Feuer in das ich jemals hineingefasst habe!" antwortete Sam und schüttelte seine rechte Hand mit dem Taschentuch aus.  
  
„Was…?? Aber was erzählst du da, Sam? Ein normaler Mensch würde so etwas doch niemals überleben…!"  
  
„Berührt sie an der Stirn, Herr Frodo, dann weißt du was ich meine!" antwortete Sam schlicht, nahm seine Wasserflasche hervor und tränkte das Taschentuch mit einer Handvoll des eiskalten Wassers.   
  
Frodo selbst streckte seine Hand aus, doch kurz über der Stirn Felis hielt er inne, denn er spürte die Hitze schon aus dieser geringen Höhe heraus pulsieren.  
  
„Sam, was sollen wir tun?!" fragte er und zog langsam die Hand zurück.   
  
„Die Stirn kühlen, bevor sie uns gänzlich verglüht innerlich!" antwortete Sam und hielt Frodo seine Wasserflasche und das Tuch hin. Verdutzt starrte Frodo nun erst die Wasserflasche, dann zu Sam und dann wieder die Wasserflasche an. „Los, nimm mein Wasser… ich kann mir gleich neues besorgen… hier in der Nähe fließt ein kleiner Bach, hab ich vorhin erst gehört!"   
  
Das war glatt gelogen, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm in diesem Augenblick leider nicht ein.   
  
Von dem nächsten Gewässer, dem Bruinenfurt, waren sie noch weit entfernt…  
  
Frodo nahm misstrauisch die Wasserflasche und das Taschentuch entgegen und begann es vorsichtig auf Felis Stirn zu legen. Ein feines Zischen kroch hervor und ließ Frodo und Sam gleichermaßen die Luft anhalten.   
  
Erst jetzt fiel Sams Blick auf den verwundeten Arm von Feli, der auf ihrem Bauch ruhte und einen leblosen Anblick bot. Er beugte sich langsam vor, nahm den Arm an der Schlinge in die Hand und zog ihn langsam zu sich herüber.   
  
Frodo beobachtete Sam dabei und spürte die Angst seines Freundes bis zu sich selbst herüberschwappen. Wie würde es unter dem Hemd-Verband aussehen…?  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Sam nun mit zwei Fingern den Verband an der Außenseite und hob ihn hoch. Leise zog er die Luft ein und hielt sie kurz an ehe er wieder ausatmete und den Verband wieder herabsinken ließ auf den Arm zurück.  
  
„Was hast du gesehen, Sam?!" fragte Frodo sofort und der Angesprochene blickte auf. „Was ich gesehen habe, sieht nicht gut aus. Das faulige Kraut hat sich schon bereits über den gesamten Arm hinweg ausgebreitet… du siehst es ja… ihre Hand ist bereits schwarz! Wenn es ihr Herz erreicht, ist sie verloren…!"  
  
Frodo musste bei diesen Worten Sams leise Schlucken und nahm gedankenverloren das glühende Tuch von Felis Stirn. Während er es langsam in dem kalten Trinkwasser von Sams Wasserflasche tauchte, raunte er: „Dabei sind es nur noch eineinhalb Tagesmärsche bis Bruchtal… wir sind so kurz davor, und kommen doch nicht mehr weiter…!"  
  
Sam indessen zog seinen eigenen Rucksack zu sich herüber und kramte darin herum bis er schließlich fand was er suchte. „Vielleicht bekommen wir sie doch noch wach, aber mit dem weiterlaufen ist es vorbei, Herr Frodo!" sagte Sam bestimmend und zog etwas von seinem schmerzstillenden Kraut hervor. „Ich werde ihr noch etwas davon auf den Arm geben, mehr kann ich im Moment leider nicht tun…!"  
  
Frodo beobachtete Sam nun dabei, wie er sein Brett und Messer hervorkramte und das Kraut darauf zerkleinerte. Ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, glitt nun seine freie Hand hinauf zu seinem Kragen, begann dort unruhig zu nesteln und mit fahrigen Bewegungen nach etwas zu suchen, was schon vor langer Zeit nicht mehr dort war… und nur er selbst wusste am besten, dass er den einen Ring dort suchte, den einen Ring, der schon lange vernichtet war. Während er an seinem Kragen herumnestelte, fühlte er die schmerzhaften Abdrücke von Felis Ring auf seiner Handfläche… sofort hielt er inne, hielt sich diese Hand vor die Augen und starrte darauf: Was sollen wir tun? Was denn nur?? rief er sich immer wieder unruhig in Gedanken zu und wusste die Antwort darauf doch schon selbst…   
  
Ein seufzen glitt durch Frodos Lungen hindurch als er aufblickte, die Hand herunternahm und Sam nun dabei beobachtete, wie er den Verband von Felis Arm weg schob und sein Kraut gleichmäßig auf dem schwarz getränkten Arm verteilte. Der wohltuende Geruch des Krauts schwappte zu ihm herüber, ließ ihn sich innerlich beruhigen. Mit einer beherrschten Handbewegung löste er seinen Umhang vom Hals und rollte ihn zusammen. Noch während er Felis Kopf anhob und sein „Kissen" darunter schob, sagte er: „Sam ich möchte dass du voraus läufst, nach Bruchtal und von unserer Notlage erzählst. Sie werden sofort verstehen und herkommen. Ich bleibe so lange bei Feli…!"  
  
Sam, der gerade den Verband zurück an seinen Platz am Arm schob, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, starrte seinen Herren und Freund aus entgeisterten Augen entgegen und raunte: „Das ist nicht dein ernst, Herr Frodo… ich kann dich doch hier nicht einfach alleine…!" „Doch das kannst du, Sam!" sagte Frodo nun mit Nachdruck und deutete auf Feli herab. „Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann stirbt sie!!!"  
  
Sam knirschte unruhig mit den Zähnen, sein Blick glitt flirrend von seinen Herren zu Feli und wieder zurück zu Frodo. Er selbst wusste am besten, dass die Zeit drängte und lange Entscheidungsschwierigkeiten konnten Leben kosten… Felis Leben zum Beispiel!  
  
Ein seufzen glitt über seine Lippen, als er Messer und Brett wieder verstaute und aufstand. „Gut, Herr Frodo, ich werde vorgehen nach Bruchtal und Hilfe holen… aber alleine lasse ich dich trotzdem nicht…!" und mit diesen Worten griff er an seinen Gürtel und zog Stich aus seinem Halfter hervor. „Zur Sicherheit… ich werde sowieso rennen…deshalb werde ich es nicht brauchen!" Sam drehte Stich langsam herum, ergriff es an der Spitze und streckte das stumpfe Ende Frodo entgegen.  
  
„Sam nein… wenn sie dir auflauern… die Wölfe… dann…!" begann Frodo doch Sam wedelte nun mit Stich vor Frodos Nase herum und seine Stirn legten sich in mild-böse Falten. Ungefähr so, wie eine Mutter, dass ihrem Kind nun schon 100sten Mal sagen muss, dass es sich vor dem Essen die Hände waschen muss, weil es sich so geziemt.  
  
„Die Wölfe sind hinter Feli her, nicht hinter mir oder dir. Da ich nun aber laufe und du hier vollkommen ungeschützt und wehrlos bist, gebe ich dir Stich … denn die Wölfe werden am ehesten euch angreifen… und ich will keine Widerworte hören, Herr Frodo!"  
  
Frodo seufzte ergeben. Sam hatte ja Recht, aber wohl war ihm nicht bei der Sache, ihn ganz allein bis nach Bruchtal laufen zu lassen, allein schon wegen der Wölfe. Doch als er Sam das sagte, winkte dieser ab und meinte: „Ich werde schon mit ihnen fertig… ich hab schnelle Hobbitbeine Herr Frodo, schneller als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Die haben mich damals schon vor Bauer Margot immer schneller weglaufen lassen als Merry oder Pippin!"  
  
Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und noch immer Stich in die Richtung Frodos ausgestreckt gab dieser schließlich nach und nahm das Schwert an seinem Griff.  
  
„Ich bin zwar nicht glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung, aber du gehst ja sowieso nicht eher, als bis ich Stich in den Händen halte!" sagte er abschließend und legte das Kurzschwert dicht neben sich ins Gras.   
  
Erst dann lächelte Sam zufrieden, nahm seinen und Felis Rucksack und stellte sie ebenfalls neben Frodo ab. „Da ich renne, ist überflüssiges Gepäck nur hinderlich…!"  
  
Frodo hielt zu diesen Worten jedoch die Wasserflasche Sams empor, die immerhin noch halb voll war. „Nimm wenigstens dein Wasser mit… laufen macht durstig…!" stellte er fest und Sam nahm das Wasser dankend wieder entgegen. Ehe Sam sich jedoch endgültig zum gehen wandte, sagte er: „In meinem Rucksack ist noch ein solcher kleiner Wasservorrat, damit du weiterhin kühlen kannst… ich bin bald zurück, Herr Frodo, mit Herrn Elrond… und wenn ich ihn an einem Seil hinter mir herschleifen muss!"  
  
Frodo musste allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen und blickte Sam hinterher der sich, schon im Laufschritt, die Wasserflasche umhängte und zwischen den nächsten Bäumen verschwand.  
  
Kaum war er verschwunden, kramte er in Sams Rucksack nach der zweiten Wasserflasche und lobte Sam mal wieder, dass er doch an alles dachte. Er begann das Taschentuch wieder mit dem eiskalten Flusswasser zu tränken und legte es anschließend Feli auf die Stirn, die nun nicht mehr zischte und die rötliche Farbe etwas aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Allein dieses gab ihm die Hoffnung, dass es für Feli vielleicht doch noch nicht zu spät sein könnte…  
  
Dunkel… dunkle Träume…   
  
finstere Gestalten… fieses Lachen…   
  
gemeine Wörter… finstere Absichten…   
  
Reisszähne… Wölfe… tiefer Schmerz…zerrissener Arm… und überall Blut!!  
  
„Oh nein… die Wölfe kommen… ich schiebe wache!!!" schrie Feli nun in voller Lautstärke und saß schon im nächsten Moment kerzengerade in ihrem Bett.  
  
Laut und keuchend kroch ihr der Atem aus den Lungen, Angst ließ ihr Herz fast bis zum bersten Pochen. Dröhnend konnte sie die Uhr an der Wand ticken hören…  
  
Ein vertrautes Geräusch… tick ein beruhigendes Geräusch… tack  
  
Ganz langsam kam sie wieder zur Besinnung, hörte auf schwer zu Atmen, bekam ihre Angst in den Griff… nur das pochen ihres Herzens war nicht so schnell zu beruhigen…  
  
tick … tack Der Schweiß rann ihr in strömen herab und erst nach dem zweiten Blinzeln erkannte sie ihre Umgebung wieder. Sie saß in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Zimmer, in dem Haus in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Lauer Wind vom Fenster her, schwappte im Zimmer auf und ab… dazwischen immer wieder tick… tack…tick…tack   
  
Von unten her konnte sie das Geschirr leise klappern hören…   
  
Mama macht wohl gerade Frühstück! stellte sie erleichtert fest, griff sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen zurück fallen.   
  
Nirgendwo waren Hobbits, nirgendwo war Mittelerde, nirgendwo war Wald und vor allem nirgendwo waren Wölfe, die sie bedrohten…  
  
Feli riss ihre Hände und Arme herum und betrachtete sie sich…kein Ring an keinem einzigen Finger… kein schwarzes Zeug, dass sie in den Tod trieb… keine Verletzungen…  
  
War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?? überlegte Feli und ließ die Arme zurück neben sich aufs Bett fallen. Kerzengerade richtete sich ihr Blick an die Decke, starrte auf die tanzenden Sonnenstrahlen, die direkt neben ihr durchs Fenster zu ihr hereindrangen.   
  
Erst dann betrachtete sie sich ihr Zimmer, fast so als hätte sie es ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen, dabei war es doch nur eine Nacht gewesen… stellte sie belustigt fest.  
  
Neben ihrem Bett erstreckte sich das große Fenster in ihrem Zimmer. Ein Baum stand davor, die Äste wogten im Wind hin und her. Sie konnte die Vögel zwitschern hören, die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auch auf ihrer Bettdecke, hinter sich die Wand mit dem großen Poster von einem Drachen der mit einem Zauberer kämpft. Der Drache speit seine gewaltige Stichflamme dem Zauberer entgegen und gleich daneben ihren Traumfänger, den sie sich erst ein paar Tage zuvor gekauft hatte.   
  
„Vermutlich lag es an dem verfluchten Ding! Soll die schlimmen Träume einfangen und die guten Träume bewahren… alles Humbug!!" murmelte Feli ärgerlich, legte den Kopf schief, schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Blätter an den Bäumen wie sie hin und her tanzten. Im Hintergrund hörte sie ihre Wanduhr ticken…  
  
„Aber eines bleibt Merkwürdig… der Traum war doch sehr Real… selbst die Schmerzen und das Fieber fühlten sich Real an… das ist doch schon fast Wert im nächsten Aufsatz niedergeschrieben zu werden… das gibt bestimmt endlich mal ´ne gute Note…!"  
  
DRRRIIINNNNG…. DRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!  
  
Feli zuckte unweigerlich zusammen… was war dass nun schon wieder?  
  
Sofort drehte sie sich herum und erkannte die Wurzel des üblen Tons… ihren Wecker, der genau auf 7:00 Uhr gestellt war… Zeit zum aufstehen und in die Schule zu gehen…  
  
„Ach verfluchtes Mistteil!" knurrte sie unwirsch, schnappte sich den Wecker, so wie sie es sonst auch jeden Tag tat. Im nächsten Moment flog er einmal quer durchs Zimmer und krachte gegen die Wand, knapp neben dem Katzenposter, das schon einige Macken hatte, da der Wecker doch ab und an sein Ziel traf.  
  
„Schade… daneben!" grinste Feli, setzte sich wieder auf, begann ihre Arme und Beine zu streckten, lautstark zu gähnen und ihren Kopf auf dem Hals kreisend knacken zu lassen.   
  
Dabei überlegte sie: Hmm… Schade, dass heute ein Schultag ist, ich würde viel lieber unter dem Baum sitzen und lesen oder über diesen Traum nachdenken… gedankenverloren glitt ihr Blick hinaus zu ihrem Lieblingsbaum, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter von unten herauf hörte. „Frühstück ist fertig, Feli!"   
  
Sofort drehte sie sich der Zimmertür entgegen. Frühstück? Ihr knurrte der Magen als hätte sie schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen…  
  
„Ja, Mama… ich komme gleich!" rief sie, schmiss ihre Bettdecke zurück und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, so wie sie es jeden Morgen tat. Doch als ihre Füße den Boden berührten und sie aufstehen wollte, da gaben ihre Beine einfach so unter ihrem Körpergewicht nach.   
  
„He… was?!" rief sie verdutzt und ging in die Knie, saß schon im nächsten Moment auf ihren Beinen und starrte verwundert vor sich hin. Warum waren ihre Beine so wackelig… warum konnte sie nicht richtig gehen??  
  
Wie Puddinge fühlten sich ihre Beine an, und als sie versuchte sich an ihrem Nachttisch hoch zu ziehen, begann sie Sternchen vor den Augen zu sehen.   
  
Was ist denn los mit mir? Ich bin doch gar nicht krank!! rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.  
  
„Feli… Frühstück ist Fertig!" rief nun wieder die Mutter von unten und Feli hätte gerne geantwortet, dass sie gleich da wäre, wenn nicht das Problem mit dem gehen und aufstehen hätte.  
  
„Ja, Mama… irgendetwas stimmt mit mir nicht… kannst du rauf kommen?!" rief sie deshalb herunter und klammerte sich an den Rand ihres Nachttisches, begann sich mit aller Kraft daran hoch zu ziehen. Immer wieder begannen ihre Beine wie von selbst einzuknicken, wollten ihren Körper nicht oben halten, wollten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen.  
  
Taumelnd und schwindelig begann sie zu ihrem Schrankspiegel, nahe ihrer Tür, entgegen zu wanken.  
  
„Mama…? Hast du mich nicht gehört?!" rief sie erneut, denn noch immer war ihre Mutter nicht nach oben gekommen… normalerweise hörte sie ihre Schritte auf der Treppe…  
  
doch dafür hörte sie etwas anderes: „Feli… Frühstücken… kommst du runter? Feli… Frühstücken… FeLi… FrÜhStÜcKeN… FEEEEEEELLLLIIIII…. KOOOOOOMMMMSSST DUUUUUUU RRUNTER ZUUU UUNS…????"  
  
In Feli gefror förmlich das Blut in den Adern, als sie diese verzerrte Stimme, die nichts mehr mit der Stimme ihrer Mutter gemeinsam hatte, von unten herauf kriechen hörte. Mal war es ein kreischen, mal war es wehleidig… mal war es wieder einschmeichelnd, dann war es wie ein donnernder Schmiedehammer auf einem Amboss…!  
  
„Was geht hier vor…? Um Gottes Willen, was geht hier vor???" flüsterte Feli erschrocken. In ihr brach die Panik aus. Verzweifelt mit der letzten zur Verfügung gestellten Kraft kam sie bis zu ihrem Spiegelschrank und im nächsten Moment krachte sie mit dem Rücken voran und schwer atmend dagegen.  
  
Was war mit ihrer Mutter geschehen? Was war mit ihr selbst geschehen? Wieso konnte sie nicht mehr richtig laufen?   
  
Was geht hier vor sich? Oder ist das hier… hier nur ein Fiebertraum und das in Mittelerde ist Real??? überlegte sie, doch schnell scheuchte sie diesen Gedanken beiseite… daran wollte sie gar nicht erst denken…   
  
„Ich bin hier zuhause… ich bin nicht in Mittelerde… ich war nie dort… das war alles nur ein blöder Traum!!" rief sie einmal quer durch ihr Zimmer hindurch und starrte zum Fenster herüber, dass genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war und von wo merkwürdige Geräusche zu ihr herüber drangen. Laut heulte und peitschte nun der Wind dort draußen, riss alle Blätter von den Ästen, ließ die Äste krallenartig über ihre Fensterscheiben gleiten und Feli vor Angst die Augen schließen.  
  
Durch ihr dünnes T-Shirt konnte sie die kalte Oberfläche des Spiegels spüren und allein um dieser Kälte auszuweichen, löste sie langsam ihren Rücken vom Spiegel und drehte sich herum… lautes Kreischen war die Antwort auf diese Tat denn was sie dort im Spiegel sah, ließ sie grauenvoll auf die unausweichliche Wahrheit stoßen…  
  
Leichenblass und Schweißgebadet starrte ihr Spiegelbild zurück. In derselben Minute begann Feli erbärmlich zu frieren und sie spürte die Hitze des Fiebers auf ihrer Stirn. Der rechte Arm fiel schlapp neben ihren Körper herab, die Hand bewegte sich nicht mehr…  
  
Sofort überzog sich der Spiegelbild-Arm mit dem schwarzen Zeug und in Feli begannen wieder die Schmerzen zu wüten…  
  
Ohne noch weiter in den Spiegel zu schauen, ergriff sie ihren wieder schwarz getränkten realen Arm und knickte wieder in sich zusammen, saß wieder auf ihren Beinen am Boden, presste den Arm an ihre Brust und versuchte verzweifelt dem Schmerz zu entfliehen… vergebens…  
  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe... lasst mich in Ruhe… ich glaube das alles nicht… das ist alles nur Einbildung… ich bin noch immer Zuhause in meinem Zimmer…!" schrie sie sich nun selbst zu, versuchte das tosende Unwetter dort draußen vor ihrem Fenster zu übertönen, als sie hörte wie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgestoßen wurde.   
  
Feli blickte mit tränendurchtränkten Augen empor und erblickte Frodo direkt vor sich stehend. In der geöffneten Handfläche hielt er ihr den Ring entgegen… den silberfarbenen Ring… die andere Hand war hoch erhoben, flach ausgestreckt und zum Schlag bereit.   
  
„Nimm ihn… oder du wist nicht mehr erwachen!!!" schrie er in der verzerrten Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ausgestreckte erhobene Hand vibrierte am Ende des Arms.  
  
Feli jedoch starrte erst Frodo, dann den Ring und dann zu Boden ehe sie über das tosende Unwetter, über die eigenen Schmerzen hinweg schrie: „Schlag mich doch… aber den Ring nehme ich nicht an!!!"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie einen Schlag gegen ihre Wange und von da ab spürte sie gar nichts mehr…  
  
… Doch… etwas spürte sie noch, nämlich noch einen Schlag, dieses Mal auf der anderen Wange… sie hörte wieder etwas… verzerrte Stimmen an ihrem Ohr… verzerrte Laute, die sich nicht zu einem Wort formen lassen wollen… bis sie der nächste Schlag traf, wieder auf der gegenüberliegenden Wange…   
  
„Du…m … auf …chen!" hörte sie wie aus weiter ferne, mit verzerrten Stimmen… oder ist es doch nur eine Stimme…?  
  
Wieder trifft sie ein Schlag… ihre Wange schmerzt… unwillkürlich zuckt sie mit den Augenlidern, will nicht noch einen Schlag abbekommen und öffnet den Mund, will etwas sagen… doch er formt nur seltsame Gebilde in ihm.   
  
Der nächste Schlag blieb aus, jedoch setzt die Stimme wieder ein… und dieses Mal ergaben die Worte einen Sinn: „Feli! Du musst aufwachen… ich weiß nicht mehr weiter… du musst doch schon längst wach sein… Sam hat dir das Kraut doch schon vor Stunden gegeben!!"  
  
Sam… Kraut… Stunden… aufwachen… in Felis Kopf trudelten die Worte so durcheinander, dass sie erst verwirrt blinzeln muss ehe sie richtig Wach wurde und zu begreifen begann.   
  
Die Sonne stach ihr nicht mehr in den Augen… sie war verschwunden. Es ist kalt geworden, das spürt sie auf ihren tauben Wangen… jedoch glühte ihre Stirn noch immer…  
  
Ganz langsam unter blinzeln öffnete sie nun ihre Augen, fuhr sich unwirsch mit dem gesunden Arm darüber, verwischte das trübe Bild das sich ihr lieferte und versuchte ihre Umgebung zu erfassen…  
  
„Oh, Feli du bist wach… du bist endlich wach!!" rief nun Frodo erleichtert und senkte die Hand, die noch zum nächsten Schlag erhoben war und hielt nun statt dessen damit ihre gesunde Hand fest, so fest dass es schmerzt, so sehr schmerzt, wie die Erkenntnis, dass das eben nur ein Traum war… und das hier die bittere Realität… mit Schmerzen, Furcht, Angst und dem schleichenden Tod inklusive…  
  
Mit flirrendem Blick beginnt Feli sich umzusehen…  
  
„Wo… wo ist Sam?!" fragt sie stammelnd und Frodo klärte sie kurz auf, dass sie sich getrennt hätten und Sam schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit vorgelaufen sei nach Bruchtal um Hilfe zu holen. Doch hier unterbrach Feli indem sie leise raunte: „Wieso… wieso tut ihr das für mich?!" Frodo blickte bei den folgenden Worten herab, hielt noch immer ihre Hand und raunte schlicht: „Weil wir wissen was es heißt allein zu sein mit einer schweren Bürde!"  
  
Feli schloss bei diesen Worten die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und flüsterte weiter: „Danke euch…!"  
  
„Schon gut…!" erwiderte Frodo und nahm ihr das Tuch von der Stirn. „Du hast uns geholfen, wir helfen nun dir!" stellte er fest.  
  
Kurz ließ er nun ihre Hand los und tränkte das Tuch wieder in dem Wasser aus der Flasche. Es war der letzte Rest, den er noch besaß…  
  
Feli jedoch ahnte davon rein gar nichts, beobachtete Frodo nun dabei, wie er das Tuch in dem Wasser tränkte, so sehr, dass einiges zu Boden tropfte. Einiges tropfte auch beim anschließenden auswringen wieder zurück in den Wasserspender, aber vieles tropfte auf seine Hose, die schon vollkommen durchnässt war…  
  
Wie lange mochte sie schon so hier liegen?? Schoss es ihr durch den Sinn als sie bemerkte, dass Frodo seinen Umhang abgenommen hatte und er ihr nun als Kopfstütze diente. Es war doch empfindlich kalt geworden, sie konnte seine Gänsehaut auf den Armen flirren sehen und seine geröteten Hände, die immer wieder das eiskalte Wasser berühren mussten um sie zu kühlen…  
  
Ein schleichendes Gefühl der Reue machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit… nachdem was sie ihnen schon für Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt hatte… und dann halfen sie ihr auch noch!! Sie hatte noch nicht den leisesten Schimmer wie sie das jemals wieder gutmachen sollte… fall sie überhaupt jemals die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten würde…  
  
Sie schoss die Augen als sie das Tuch von Frodo auf ihre Stirn gelegt bekam. Ein wohltuender Schauer rann ihr vom Kopf herab, milderte etwas die Hitze auf ihrer Stirn. Noch ein wenig ließ sie die Augen geschlossen, genoss die milde kühle spende auf ihrer Stirn und noch während sie begann sich zu entspannen, spürte sie, wie Frodo wieder ihren gesunden Arm ergriff.  
  
Da öffnete Feli ihre Augen wieder, erinnerte sich an das, was sie gesehen hatte, bevor sie zusammengebrochen war, erinnerte sich an den Ekel den sie dabei verspürte und ein eiskalter Schauer rann ihr den Rücken herunter. Mit starrem Blick fixierte sie die Baumkronen in unerreichbarer Höhe, beobachtete einen Vogel, wie er von Ast zu Ast hüpfte, sah die Äste wie sie sich im Wind wogten, hörte die Blätter aufeinander prasseln…  
  
„Habt ihr … unter den Verband … geschaut??" fragte sie nun unvermittelt und mit stockender, leiser Stimme.   
  
Frodo blinzelte zuerst verwirrt, brauchte einige Augenblicke bis er verstand was Feli meinte und diese konnte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nicken sehen.   
  
„Ja, wir haben drunter gesehen… alles ist schwarz… auch deine Hand ist schon schwarz überzogen…!" Nun jedoch drehte sich Feli ruckartig herum, so schnell, dass ihr das Tuch von der Stirn rutschte und Frodo mit einem verwirrten Blick bedachte.  
  
„Was…? Ihr habt nicht… sonst nichts gesehen??!" fragte sie erstaunt während sie ihn entrüstet schnaufen hörte und beobachtete, wie er das Tuch aus dem Gras fischte.   
  
„Ist es denn nicht schon schlimm genug, dass dein ganzer Arm inklusive deiner Hand damit überzogen ist?" Doch nun stutzte Frodo, legte das Tuch wieder zurück auf ihre Stirn und den Kopf passend dazu schief, fixierte Feli mit einem fragenden Blick. „Was sollen wir denn gesehen haben?"   
  
Feli, die sich etwas ertappt fühlte, drehte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und murmelte etwas beschämt: „Naja… bevor ich … zusammenbrach hab ich gesehen… wie, glaub ich, hunderte Maden auf meinem Arm herumkrabbeln sah…!"  
  
Frodo zupfte das Tuch mit einer Hand auf ihrer Stirn wieder zurecht. Feli drehte ihm ihren Kopf entgegen und sah ihn lächeln. „Keine Angst, wir haben keine einzige Made auf deinem Arm gesehen… das war wohl wieder das faulige Kraut du hast etwas gesehen, was gar nicht da gewesen ist… dein Blick wurde getäuscht und deinen Gedanken ein gemeiner Streich gespielt!"  
  
Von Feli fiel bei diesen Worten eine riesige Last von den Schultern… so erleichtert wie selten nicht mehr entspannte sie sich und ein befreiendes Seufzen glitt ihr über die Lippen.   
  
„Ein Glück… und ich dachte schon…" murmelte sie, schoss die Augen und drückte Frodos Hand zur dankbaren Bestätigung …  
  
„Sag mal, wie lange ist Sam eigentlich schon fort?!" fragte Feli nur wenige Augenblicke später. Frodo ließ seinen Blick in der Gegend herumschweifen ehe er antwortete: „Schon eine ganze Weile, der Abend bricht immerhin schon an, aber sobald wird er wohl nicht zurück sein, wir sind noch 1 ½ Tagesmärsche von Bruchtal entfernt von hieraus…!"  
  
„Ach so… 1 ½ Tagesmärsche also…?" meinte Feli daraufhin etwas lahm und ein erneutes Seufzen glitt über ihre Lippen.  
  
Frodo wurde sofort wieder hellhörig, verzog die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen und starrte auf Feli herab. „Du überlegst doch nicht etwa irgendetwas, oder?"  
  
Die Angesprochene begann daraufhin mit den Augen zu rollen, die Gegend mit Blicken zu durchkämmen. Sie verspürte, seit dem sie wieder wach war, keinerlei Schmerzen mehr und bis auf das Fieber und den Schüttelfrost glaubte sie sich einigermaßen Fit, zumindest versuchen weiterzulaufen könnte sie doch… und noch etwas wusste sie, wenn sie es jetzt nicht dazu entschloss, würde sie hier noch die ganze Nacht so verbringen!!!  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie unvermittelt Frodos Hand losließ und diese auf die Erde positionierte – zum Aufstehen bereit…!  
  
Frodo sah als nächstes Sprachlos, wie Feli begann sich auf ihren gesunden Arm zu stemmen und langsam ihren Oberkörper in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen… das Tuch rutschte wieder mal ins Gras…  
  
Unter ächzen, Zähne und Augen zusammenkneifen, gelang es ihr, sich wenigstens in eine aufrechte Position zu befördern, dann wurde ihr schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen…  
  
„Feli… du musst liegen bleiben… du kommst keinen Schritt mehr weiter…!" Frodo ergriff Feli verzweifelt an den Schultern und versuchte sie zurück ins Gras zu drücken, doch diese ergriff mit der unverletzten Hand eines der Handgelenke Frodos und blickte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. „Entweder… bleib ich hier, kann nichts mehr tun und sterbe bald… oder ich versuche es wenigstens noch und sterbe bei dem Versuch etwas zu tun, nämlich nach Bruchtal zu gelangen!"  
  
Ihr flackernder Blick verschwamm ihr vor den Augen, ihr Kopf neigte sich nach vorne, fast bis auf die Brust von Frodo herab. Ihr gesunder Arm vibrierte, die Augen fest aufeinander gepresst, die schweißnassen Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht hinein, laut keuchend drückte sie ihren nun doch wieder laut pochenden verletzten Arm gegen ihren Oberkörper und versuchte ihr Schwindelgefühl wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen… sollte ihr das nicht gelingen, würde sie es niemals schaffen wenigstens aufzustehen…  
  
„Feli, ich kann dich verstehen… aber du merkst doch selbst in was für einen Zustand du bist! Es ist sinnlos, das faulige Kraut verteilt sich bei jeder Anstrengung jetzt nur noch schneller… bleib doch bitte liegen… ich Bitte dich!!!" flehte Frodo eindringlich, ergriff ihren vibrierenden Arm und löste ihn langsam von seinem Handgelenk. Er brauchte dafür nicht einmal mehr viel Kraft… Felis Lebenskraft schwand nun im rasenden Tempo, jedenfalls kam es Frodo so vor…  
  
Langgezogenes Wolfsgeheul war in genau dieser Minute zu hören. Feli und Frodo blickten gleichermaßen erschrocken auf, erblickten die ganze restliche Meute von Telda und Telpe, den ehemaligen Wolfsanführern, die sie schon auf dem Gewissen hatten.  
  
Der letzte Rest der Meute schien sich noch einmal für diesen einen entscheidenden Zugriff zusammengerottet zu haben, nämlich sie beide hier zu Töten… und so wie es im Moment den Anschein hatte, würden sie wohl auch erfolgreich sein.   
  
Starr vor Schreck ließ Frodo seinen Blick in die Runde kreisen, von überall her wurde zurückgestarrt, aus jedem Winkel, hinter jedem Stamm, zwischen jedem Strauch… überall waren Wolfsaugenpaare und alle waren sie hasserfüllt auf sie beide hier gerichtet…  
  
„Frodo… nimm bitte… den Ring aus meiner Tasche… ich … ich will ihn aufsetzten!" flüsterte Feli nun und ihr Hals gab nach, konnte den Kopf nicht mehr aufrecht halten und er sank herab auf die Schulter von Frodo.  
  
Flehentlich war nun der Blick von Feli in den von Frodo hinein gebrannt. „Bitte…ich muss sie doch verstehen können… ich muss doch wissen, was sie zu sagen haben…!"  
  
Doch Frodo, der mehr als deutlich sah, dass Feli nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, kniff die Augen zusammen, warf einen Blick in die Runde der Wölfe und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf als er zurückflüsterte: „Nein, der Ring mit seiner Macht bringt dich um, wenn du ihn jetzt einsetzt!" Mit diesen Worten legte er die wehrlose und vollkommen kraftlose Feli wieder zurück auf ihr Lager. Sie wollte Lauthals protestieren, doch es kamen nur krächzende Geräusche hervorgebrochen.   
  
„Es wird Zeit mich bei Sam zu bedanken und diesem Wolfsgesindel Einhalt zu gebieten, und zwar für immer!" raunte er nun und wollte sich erheben, als Feli mit letzter Kraft seinen Anzugszipfel zu fassen bekam und sich mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht daran hängte.  
  
„Bitte… tu es nicht… sie sind… dir überlegen!!!" flüsterte Feli mit gebrochener Stimme und fiebrig flirrenden Augen, aber immer noch klar bei Verstand.   
  
Behutsam löste Frodo die Finger Felis von seinem Anzug und ergriff Stich, der neben ihm im Gras gelegen hatte. „Tut mir Leid, aber in dieser Hinsicht bin ich genauso stur wie du!" flüsterte er, richtete sich nun auf und blickte den Wölfen fast allen gleichzeitig in die Augen.  
  
„Kommt näher und ihr bekommt meine Klinge zu spüren!" schrie er nun über den ganzen Platz hinweg während Feli nun verzweifelt mit letzter Kraft versuchte an ihre Hosentasche heran zu kommen. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben und nichts tun??  
  
Noch ein Stück… noch ein Stückchen… bitte… ich muss es schaffen!! im Kriechgang brachte sie ihre Hand immer näher und näher an ihre Tasche heran wo der Ring sich unbarmherzig schwer in ihre Schenkel hineinfraß…  
  
In diesem Augenblick schwoll über den ganzen Platz ein einheitliches Knurren und Feli hatte unweigerlich den Verdacht, dass die ganze Wolfsmeute gleichzeitig angreifen würde…und bei allem Mut, aber dagegen war Frodo allein machtlos, selbst mit Stich als Waffe… 


	20. soyokaze leichte Briese

Kapitel 19.  
  
soyokaze – leichte Briese  
  
Feli lag indessen halbseitig mit ihrem Gesicht auf dem Umhang Frodos. Das Tuch, dass ihre Stirn kühlen sollte, war wieder herabgerutscht, ins Gras hinein, wo es nutzlos herumlag. Genauso nutzlos wie ihr Arm und die Hand daran, die sich noch bis eben weiter zu ihrer Hosentasche vorgekämpft hatte, sich jetzt aber keinen einzigen Zentimeter mehr weiter bewegte. Die Kraft war ihr versagt, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
So nahe… und doch so fern! dachte sie ergeben und spürte den Schmerz in dem schwarzen Arm wüten, der unter ihrem Körper halb begraben lag.   
  
Das Fieber jagte durch ihren Körper, die Kälte umschloss bereits ihr Herz, flach atmete sie während sie langsam ihren Blick zu Frodo herüberneigte, der schützend über sie stand, Stich hoch erhoben, umzingelt von mindestens 20 Wölfen, die immer dichter und enger ihren Kreis um sie beide hier zog.   
  
Feli konnte sogar das drohende Knurren noch durch das jagen und rauschen ihres Pulses an ihrem Ohr laut und deutlich hören.   
  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Mund zu öffnen und Frodo davon abzuhalten in sein verderben zu rennen, doch als sie es versuchte kamen nur krächzende Geräusche hervor, so leise, dass sie in dem Knurren der Wölfe unterging und im Nichts untertauchte.  
  
Und Feli sah ein, dass es dieses Mal keine Hoffnung gab hier noch lebend heraus zu kommen. Sam war nirgendwo zu sehen, Bruchtal weit entfernt und sie selbst spürte den Tod schon so nahe an ihr, dass sie seine kalten Arme bereits fest um sich geschlungen fühlte. Es gab kein entkommen mehr…  
  
Doch gerade als sie endgültig die Augen schließen wollte bemerkte sie voller Furcht, wie ein Wolf, auf den Frodo gerade nicht achtete, weil dieser seitlich von ihm stand, mit einem Mal seine Muskeln an den Läufen anspannte und begann los zu sprinten…  
  
Feli riss die Augen auf, trotz Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne, die ihr in den Blick stach, als sie sah, wie der Wolf mit einem geifernden Laut vom Boden abhob und direkt auf Frodo zusprang.  
  
Dieser sah den Wolf kommen, drehte sich in seine Richtung und hob Stich angriffsbereit empor. „Wenn du glaubst mir Angst zu machen, dann irrst du dich!!"   
  
Keinen einzigen Schritt wich er beiseite, kein einziger Muskel zuckte unruhig, nur der Wind spielte mit den Haaren, als der Wolf noch im Fluge sein breites und großes mit messerscharfen Zähnen gespicktes Maul aufriss und Frodo mit glühenden hungrigen Augen fixierte, als er bereits seine Vorderbeine vorstreckte um als erstes seine Krallen in den Körper des Halblings, seiner Mahlzeit, hinein zu rammen, ihn an der weiteren Gegenwehr und der Flucht zu hindern um ihn dann genüsslich zu verspeisen…  
  
Feli, bereits von furchtbarer Panik ergriffen und der ohnmächtigen Hilflosigkeit ausgeliefert hörte jedoch, kurz bevor der springende Wolf sein Ziel erreicht hatte, ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Ein Geräusch, wie sie es noch niemals vernommen hatte und im nächsten Moment sah sie etwas durch die Luft fliegen, gefolgt von einem zischen und einem anschließenden knackenden und knirschendem Laut.  
  
Im gleichen Moment verdrehten sich die Augen des springenden Wolfes unnatürlich und verzerrten sich vor Schmerz. Noch im Fluge neigte sich der ganze Körper seitlich nach Rechts, weg von Frodo…  
  
Die weit vorgestreckten Vorderbeine zogen sich zurück, pressten sich halb an den Körper heran, der Kopf neigte sich nach vorne, die Zunge lugte nun zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, und im nächsten Moment gab es einen dumpfen Laut als der Wolf mit dem Körper aufschlug, noch eine Narbe in den Boden hinein riss und schließlich ohne sich weiter zu rühren liegen blieb.   
  
Feli konnte nun erkennen, wie Frodo langsam Stich herunternahm und verdutzt zu dem nun toten Wolf herüberblickte, ebenso wie auch der Rest des Rudels, dann begann vor ihren Augen der Blick zu verschwimmen, undeutlich zu werden aber eines sah sie noch, etwas ragte aus dem Körper des Wolfes hervor… etwas dünnes… etwas aus Holz…   
  
Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, verwehrten ihr den genaueren Blick als sie trotz allem bemerkte, wie sich ein riesiger Schatten schnell und ruckartig über ihr Gesicht legte…  
  
Leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf herum, blickte empor und trotz des trüben Blicks sah sie doch die gelb blitzenden Zähne direkt vor ihrem Gesicht in der Luft schweben… weiter im Hintergrund die gierigen Augen, die auf ihr Opfer herabgerichtet waren…  
  
Feli atmete noch einmal flach ein und aus ehe sie nun endgültig die Augen schloss und nur noch hoffte, dass es schnell gehen würde...   
  
Bevor sie jedoch das Bewusstsein verlor, spürte sie einen Luftzug auf ihrer Wange und noch einmal dieses zischende Geräusch… dann war alles still und in Dunkelheit gehüllt… süße Stille und lähmende Dunkelheit umgab sie als sie merkte, wie ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen…  
  
…  
  
… sie hörte ihren Herzschlag nicht mehr… sie spürte ihren Puls nicht mehr… sie hörte jetzt nur noch eines und das war eine stetig tickende Uhr…  
  
Feli öffnete sachte die Augen. Sie wurde geblendet, ein strahlendes weißes Nichts umgab sie, ließ ihre Augen schmerzen, ließ ihren Verstand laut aufheulen, erstickte alle Hoffnungen im Keim, ließ jetzt noch keinen klaren Gedanken zu und nur das Gefühl unendlicher Einsamkeit kam in ihr auf. Die Uhr war inzwischen verstummt und als Feli sich umsah, entdeckte sie nirgendwo eine…  
  
Wie durch einen Impuls hindurch schlang sie nun ihre Arme um ihren Körper, sie fröstelte. Sofort blickte sie an sich herab, kein einziges Kleidungsstück umschloss ihren Körper. Auch ihre Verletzung war verschwunden, der Arm war zierlich und blass wie immer. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, helle Kondensstreifen traten hervor, die Kälte wurde immer erdrückender… auch spürte sie keinen Boden unter den nackten Füßen… sie blickte nach unten… dort war ebenfalls nichts… nur dieses weiße Nichts, von überall und nirgendwo blickte es sie an und sie schwebte in diesem Nichts, konnte nur müde Blicke zurückwerfen…  
  
Feli ließ ihren Blick kreisen, versuchte irgendetwas zu sehen in diesem Nichts… doch es wurde nur stumm vom Nichts zurückgestarrt…  
  
Sie spürte jede einzelne Bewegung ihres Körpers mehr als deutlich…das heben und senken ihrer Brust, das öffnen und schließen ihrer Augenlider, nur ihr Herz spürte sie nicht! Kein Pochen, keinen regelmäßigen Ton aus ihrer Brust…  
  
Bin ich… tot? dachte sie und mit einem mal spürte sie auf ihrer Brust und ihrem verletzten Arm einen stechenden, brennenden, heißen, glühenden Schmerz herauf kriechen und ohne etwas richtig etwas dagegen tun zu können, riss sie wie im Wahn ihre Augen auf und schrie… schrie in dieses weiße Nichts hinein, ungehört… niemand war hier… niemand interessierte dieser Schrei… sie war ganz allein!!  
  
Oder war sie doch nicht allein? Denn als nun endlich der Schmerz nachließ und Feli, die wie von Sinnen vor Schmerz wurde, den Schrei abebben ließ, vernahm sie etwas… etwas von ganz weit weg… das langsam näher kam… ganz langsam… aus dem Nichts… zu ihr herüberschwappte…   
  
Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem nackten Arm über ihre Augen, verwischte die Schmerzenstränen und blickte geradeaus… ein grelles Licht erschien vor ihr, kam aus dem Nichts in dem sie gefangen war und richtete sich direkt auf sie…   
  
… und dann kamen sie, die Stimmen, direkt aus diesem Licht… direkt auf sie zu, direkt an sie gerichtet:  
  
„Feli… Feli… komm zu uns… komm zu uns und finde endlich Frieden! Befreie dich von allem weltlichen, befreie dich von all deiner Last… befreie deinen Geist, lass ihn dahin ziehen… lass uns fort gehen… lass uns gemeinsam an einen anderen Ort gehen…!"  
  
Feli, mehr als verängstigt und dennoch von diesen Stimmen, die so sanft und friedlich lockten, angetan verspürte wirklich den Wunsch nach innerem Frieden, weg von der Angst, weg von der Last des Rings… ihr Geist sehnte sich nach Frieden und Ruhe und nach Wärme.  
  
Aber trotz allem, Feli war alles andere als bereit einfach so einer fremden Stimme zu folgen,   
  
so fragte sie: „Wer… wer seit ihr?! Und warum… warum ist es hier so kalt??" dumpf hallten ihre Worte im Nichts wider und wurden regelrecht verschlungen.  
  
Doch als die Antwort kam, war Feli noch mal mehr voller Zweifel:  
  
„Du kennst uns nicht, aber wir kennen dich,  
  
Entscheide dich für uns, so wirst du alles erfahren.  
  
Schnell folge uns, folge uns ins Licht!  
  
Doch entscheide dich schnell, denn lange können wir nicht harren!  
  
Hier bist du nun, Tod oder Leben?  
  
Wir können dir nicht helfen, können dich nicht leiten.  
  
Du musst selbst Wählen, Tod oder Leben?   
  
Wir bieten dir den süßen Tod, befreien deinen Geist, Wärme wird dich begleiten!  
  
Entscheidest du dich für das Leben,  
  
wird es nichts als Kälte für dich geben!!  
  
Entscheide dich… Tot oder Leben??"  
  
Feli lauschte angespannt dem Gedicht der geisterhaften Stimmen und Kälte umspülte ihren Körper, schürte ihre Angst als sie erkannte, dass ihr Dasein auf Messers Schneide stand. Aber sie durfte wählen, zwischen Tod oder Leben.  
  
Ob jedem Menschen solch´ eine Entscheidung gewährt wird? überlegte Feli und beobachtete die Kondensstreifen, die zwischen ihren inzwischen blau gefrorenen Lippen hervor trat.   
  
Leicht wurde jetzt ihr Körper, ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sie überlegte… sollte sie sterben und letztendlich alles hinter sich lassen, den Ring, die Hobbits, Mittelerde, ihre Familie, den verzweifelten Weg nach Hause…?  
  
Bin ich schon bereit zu sterben? so glitten ihre Gedanken dahin, während ihr Geist bereits begann sich vom Körper zu lösen...   
  
Langsam aus diesem Dämmerschlaf erwachend erkannte Feli, dass sie noch nicht sterben wollte… sich jetzt in den Tod hinein zu stürzen wäre genau das Falsche. Wie ein elender Feigling kam sie sich vor, wie jemand der vor jedem Problem einfach davon rannte!!   
  
Schnell riss sie ihren Geist zurück, doch dieser strebte bereits sehr nachdrücklich dem grellen Licht entgegen und Felis Körper hielt verzweifelt den Geist drinnen während der Körper mitsamt dem Geist dem grellen Licht entgegen strebte…  
  
Laut und verzweifelt begann Feli nun zu schreien: „Ich habe mich entschieden… ich will noch nicht sterben! Ich will nicht auf Mittelerde sterben, ich will zuhause sterben, als alte Frau, seelenruhig in einem großen Bett, umgeben von meiner Familie, wenn ich all das erreicht habe, was ich erreichen will… ich will nicht gehen… ich will eure Wärme nicht, ich will lieber die Kälte des Lebens weiterhin spüren… lasst mich gehen… lasst meinen Geist in Ruhe… lasst mich… ich will nicht sterben… ich will nicht sterben… ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN!!"   
  
Dann wurde es still um sie herum… nichts war mehr zu hören, die geisterhaften Stimmen waren verstummt und an ihrer Stelle tauchte nun das ticken der Uhr wieder auf…   
  
tick… tack  
  
Feli öffnete sachte die Augen…  
  
tick… tack  
  
Sie spürte ihren Atem, wie er wieder wärmer wurde, die Kondensstreifen verschwanden…  
  
tick… tack  
  
Und das erste Mal hörte sie wieder etwas vertrautes, direkt aus ihrem Körper heraus, direkt aus ihrer Brust kommend… ihr Herz, wie es schmerzvoll begann erneut zu schlagen und voller Pein kniff sie die Augen zusammen und schrie laut auf…  
  
Feli erwachte nun, von ihrem eigenen Schrei geweckt mit einem Rucken wieder in der für sie nun realen Welt aus dem sterben…  
  
Leise zuckten ihre Muskeln ansonsten lag ihr Körper still in den weichen Kissen und Daunen des riesigen Bettes. Sie war allein…  
  
Keuchend ging ihr Atem, stoßweise, ein und aus während sich erst langsam ihr Blick an das ungewohnte dunklere Licht gewöhnte, dass hier herrschte. Und dennoch, starr vor Angst und Schrecken starrte sie nun empor zur geschwungenen schneeweißen Decke, die reich verziert war mit allerlei seltsamen an Äste erinnernde Schnörkel, die sich über den gesamten Raum hinweg ausbreiteten.  
  
Ich bin… nicht tot?? war ihr erster und alles umfassender Gedanke als sie sich ruckartig im Bett aufrichtete und als Quittung dafür einen dumpfen Schmerz aus ihrem Arm hervor kriechen spürte. Sofort kniff sie die Augen zusammen, riss den anderen Arm herum und hielt sich den Schmerzenden. Erst langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, schob den Ärmel des weißen Gewandes hoch, dass sie trug und erkannte darunter einen sauber und ordentlich gewickelten Verband um ihren Arm gewickelt. Sachte hob sie den Arm an und legte ihn auf ihren Schoss, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Hand, sie sah wieder genauso aus, wie vor dem Angriff des Wolfes Telpe.  
  
„Ich bin … nicht tot!" leise und langsam sprach sie es aus, schob langsam den Ärmel wieder zurück an seinen Platz und ein erleichtertes Seufzen glitt ihr über die Lippen.  
  
Das Ticken der Uhr, dass sie gehört hatte in ihrem Todestraum, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn… sofort schoss die gesunde Hand an ihre Brust, es dauerte eine kurze weile, doch dann spürte sie ihn, regelmäßig und stetig wie immer, ihren Herzschlag…  
  
Aber ich habe doch genau bemerkt, wie mein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen… oder haben die geisterhaften Stimmen mich wieder zum Leben erweckt? Aber sie wollten mich doch nicht gehen lassen?? Oder hatte man ihr hier in Bruchtal so gut geholfen? War sie überhaupt in Bruchtal? Langsam begann ihr Blick in dem Raum vom Bett aus herum zu wandern und nicht nur allein um herauszufinden ob sie nun in Bruchtal war oder nicht tat sie es… sie tat es auch um sich erstmal wieder zu beruhigen...   
  
Links und rechts vom Bett standen riesige vielarmige Kerzenständer und flankierten es. Über ihr wachte eine Frauenstatue, so schön und ebenmäßig von Statur und Bau, wie es wohl nur die Elben hinbekamen, dachte sich Feli.   
  
Ihr Zimmer war jedoch nicht geschlossen sondern umgeben von vielen Torbögen, die allesamt nach draußen wiesen, ohne das Glas verhinderten, dass Blätter und Äste auf dem Boden und den Teppichen herum lagen.  
  
Jetzt jedoch zog Feli die Luft genüsslich ein, sie hatte einen wohltuenden Geruch entdeckt, der sie etwas an das Kraut erinnerte, mit dem Sam sie eingestrichen hatte, als ihr Arm noch von der schwarzen Masse umgeben war, nur roch dieses Kraut noch etwas intensiver, und Belebender…  
  
Sofort lenkte sie ihren Blick seitlich und entdeckte den Ursprung des Geruchs. Ein riesiger Holzbottich stand in dem Raum. Dampf stieg daraus hervor und trug den wohltuenden Geruch bis zu ihr ans Bett herüber.  
  
Feli erkannte was es war, ein Bad das für sie eingelassen worden war bis sie erwachte.  
  
Ein leises knistern ließ sie jetzt nach unten blicken. Unter dem Bottich war ein kleines Feuerchen entzündet worden und hielt so das Wasser darinnen schön warm. Damit der Bottich selbst nicht anfing zu brennen, war er aufgestockt worden auf eine kleine Metallplattform.  
  
Feli, die schon seit einer Ewigkeit wie es ihr vorkam, nicht mehr gebadet hatte, war mehr als dankbar für diesen Bottich voller warmes Wasser, das gleich ihre Haut erfrischen würde.  
  
Gerade als sie die Decke zurückwarf und ihre Beine dem Boden entgegen streckte, entdeckte sie auf zwei Stühlen noch etwas Interessantes.   
  
Auf dem einen Stuhl lagen ihre weltlichen Sachen, ihr Top, nun nicht mehr blutverschmiert und ihre lange Hose, das Loch unterhalb des Knies, das sie sich zugezogen hatte als sie während der Wanderung gestolpert und unglücklich aufgeschlagen war, war ebenfalls verschwunden. Ein leichtes lächeln glitt ihr über die Lippen und sie dachte daran sich später bei den Elben zu bedanken. Zu Füßen des Stuhls lag noch ihr Rucksack, ebenfalls wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form, ohne dass Sicherheitsnadeln alles zusammen halten mussten…  
  
Auf dem anderen Stuhl, direkt über die Lehne ausgebreitet lag jedoch ganz andere Kleidung, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein hübsches, helles Gewand mit normalem Ausschnitt und zwei Ärmeln, wie sie sie sonst nur von japanischen Kimonos kannte. Lang und bis zum Boden herab reichend, mit langen schwarzen Schnüren für die Hüften als Gürtel und für die Ärmel zum zusammenbinden, damit sie nicht ständig verrutschten.   
  
Das muss elbische Kleidung sein… die ist ja wunderschön! dachte Feli erfurcht erfüllt und stellte sachte ihre Füße nun endlich auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett ab. Doch so ganz genesen war sie anscheinend wohl doch noch nicht, geschweige denn wieder so Fit auf den Beinen, denn das erste was passierte war, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.   
  
Kurz bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde, klammerte sie sich an der Bettkante fest und setzte sich wieder zurück.  
  
„Das … wäre beinahe schief gegangen!" murmelte sie und fühlte sich an ihren einen Traum zurückerinnert, an ihren Fiebertraum in dem sie in ihrem Zimmer aufgewacht war und ihr fast das gleiche passierte wie jetzt gerade…  
  
Sie benötigte noch ein paar Versuche ehe sie endlich auf ihren beiden Beinen stand und nicht mehr drohte umzukippen. Langsam wanderte sie zum großen Bottich herüber. Bevor sie sich in diese erhabene Kleindung begab, wollte sie doch sauber sein, dass war ihr erster Gedanke als sie die Kleidung der Elben auf dem Stuhl liegen gesehen hatte.  
  
Misstrauisch blieb sie jedoch vor dem Bottich stehen und blickte am Bett vorbei, herüber zu den vielen Bögen, in die jeder hinein sehen konnte, wie es ihm beliebte. Zwar gab es hier viele dichte Äste und dicke Stämme von Bäumen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen!  
  
Ein warmer Wind strich über ihre Haut während sie langsam hinter den Bottich wanderte, fern von neugierigen Blicken…  
  
Als sie in das warme Wasser eintauchte fühlte sie sich fast wieder wie Neu geboren. Die Anstrengung und die Angst sowie auch die Lasten fielen von ihren Schultern wie ein lästiger Sack Reis, den sie von einem Ort zum anderen geschleppt hatte und nun froh war ihn los zu sein. Das wohltuende Kraut, das in dieses Wasser hinein gegeben worden war, tat ihr übriges.  
  
Nach dem Bad fühlte sie sich nicht nur Besser, sondern auch schon wieder etwas Kräftiger. Sofort begab sie sich nach dem abtrocknen zu dem Stuhl mit der elbischen Kleidung und kleidete sich ein. Während sie sich anzog, fiel ihr Blick auf ihre weltliche Kleidung und sie beschloss sie auf jeden Fall zu behalten.  
  
Wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme, darf ich nicht mit diesem Gewand weiter durch die Weltgeschichte laufen… da muss ich mich wieder anpassen! ein leises seufzen glitt ihr wieder über die Lippen als sie an Zuhause dachte.   
  
Aber noch etwas anderes fiel ihr bei diesem Gedanken ein…!!  
  
Sofort schnürte sie den Gürtel fest um ihren Bauch, als sie auch schon mit einem kleinen Schritt nahe genug an den anderen Stuhl herangetreten war und die Hose an sich riss.  
  
Hektisch begann sie nun mit fahrigen Bewegungen in den Hosentaschen zu wühlen und leise fluchend flüsterte sie: „Wenn er weg ist… dann… dann…dann bringe ich die Elben um!!" Doch hier hielt sie inne, bemerkte den Ring, spürte ihn in der rechten Hosentasche und aufatmend zog sie ihn mit zwei Fingern hervor.   
  
„Da… da ist er ja!" flüsterte sie erleichtert und ließ den Ring in eine der Taschen ihres neuen Elbengewandes gleiten.  
  
Sich erst langsam erholend von diesem ersten Schock, der keiner war, ging sie langsam rückwärts und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Was … was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht so etwas überhaupt zu sagen? Wie komme ich nur dazu?? leise seufzte sie und wünschte sich diesen Satz niemals ausgesprochen zu haben… wenn sie nun jemand gehört hätte??  
  
Jemand… wo waren überhaupt die ganzen Elben…? Seit dem sie erwacht war, hatte sie niemanden gesehen… weder die Hobbits, noch einen Elben.  
  
„Wenn das hier Bruchtal ist, müsste es doch nur so von Elben wimmeln?!" überlegte Feli verdutzt und spürte wieder diesen lauen warmen Wind über ihre Haut gleiten.   
  
Dieses Mal war er jedoch so stark, dass ein paar ihrer Haare mit dem Wind hin und her geworfen wurden und für etwas Zerstreuung sorgten.  
  
Feli folgte mit dem Blick den Ursprung des Windes und erkannte auf dem Boden nun Lichtstrahlen, hereingelassen durch einen Torbogen, in denen tanzende Äste und Blätter mit dem Wind spielten.   
  
Erst jetzt vernahm sie wirklich das zwitschern der Vögel, das rauschen der Blätter und Äste im Wind, das gelegentliche knirschen der Bäume um sie herum von irgendwo her hörte sie einen kleinen Bach vor sich hin plätschern…  
  
Belebt durch das Bad und nun durch diese herrlichen Geräusche, stand Feli wieder auf, rückte noch schnell ihr Gewand zurecht und blicke entschlossen zur Tür herüber, die am Fußende des Bettes einladend herüberragte.   
  
„Wenn niemand zu mir kommt, dann muss ich eben jemanden suchen gehen! Am liebsten wären mir immer noch die Hobbits!" sagte sie leise um sich selbst Mut zu machen, denn sie hatte schon etwas Angst vor diesen erhabenen Elben die alles wussten und alles konnten – jedenfalls stand es so in dem Buch, dass sie mal gelesen hatte!  
  
Leise drückte sie nun den Türknauf herunter und öffnete langsam die schwere Tür, dass hieß sie drückte sie langsam auf. Kein knirschen trat aus den Angeln hervor, nur ein paar Blätter tanzten über den Boden, als sie die Tür ganz aufstieß und ein neuer Luftzug auf dem Gang entlang fegte. Ansonsten war es still…  
  
Erst jetzt wagte sie es langsam aus der Tür heraus zu linsen, schaute sich um und erblickte einen leeren Flur vor sich. Und auch keine weiteren Türen… auf diesem Flur war sie mit ihrem Zimmer ganz allein…   
  
Leise trat sie aus dem Zimmer hervor und schloss die Tür sachte hinter sich. Wieder tanzten ein paar Blätter auf dem Steinboden, begleitet auch hier von Sonnenstrahlen des hellen Tages, der durch die Bögen durch die Bäume hindurch schienen.   
  
Feli traute sich ein paar Schritte zu gehen, konnte sich jedoch nicht an den geschwungenen Mustern des Bodens und der Täfelung der Decke satt sehen.   
  
Auch die Torbögen waren reich geschmückt und verziert mit allerlei kleinen aus Stein gehauenen Statuen, die von verwobenen oder auch meist Ästen ähnlichen Schnörkeln umgeben waren.   
  
Feli trat nun bis ganz an den Rand des Bogens und hielt sich vorsichtig an einer der Säulen fest während sie ihren Blick über eine herrliche Frühlingslandschaft gleiten ließ. Überall war es grün und bunt von den Blüten der Bäume umrankt und der Geruch von den Blüten schwappte bis hinauf zu Feli und genießend atmete sie ein und aus…   
  
Doch je weiter man in die ferne blickte, desto schneller nahm die Frühlingslandschaft mehr und mehr ab und machte Platz für eine gold-gelb-rote Herbstlandschaft und an den Berghängen, von denen Bruchtal anscheinend umgeben war, waren die Bäume bereits kahl und trostlos so als wären sie schon lange tot und verwelkt…  
  
Sterben die Bäume etwa hier…? Stirbt etwa auch Bruchtal?? dachte Feli verwundert als sie mit einem mal Schritte neben sich hört auf dem Flur.  
  
Sofort dreht sie sich um, blickte den Schritten entgegen und rief: „Hey, Hallo… ich bin…" doch hier verstummte Feli jäh…denn auf dem Flur war sie noch immer allein! Oder doch nicht ganz allein? Mit einem Mal erspähte sie dort hinten, hinter der nächsten Ecke einen tanzenden Schatten, der immer kleiner zu werden schien…  
  
„Hey,… warte doch, so warten sie doch!" rief Feli, doch der Schatten wurde immer kleiner und schließlich verschwand er hinter der Ecke auf nimmer wieder sehen!  
  
Sofort begann Feli auf den Schatten zuzugehen, doch leider vergebens…  
  
Als sie endlich die Ecke erreicht hatte und den nächsten Gang entlang blickte, war dieser genauso Leer wie ihrer…  
  
Auch in diesem Gang lag alles voller verwelkter und toter Blätter, was sehr unpassend zu den ansonsten im Frühlingskleid geschmückten umstehenden Bäumen war. Ein eisiger Wind fegte nun hier entlang und streifte Feli. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper, ein leichtes Frösteln glitt über ihre Haut und ein unbestimmtes Unwohlsein umschloss nun ihr Herz.   
  
Schnell beschloss sie weiter zu gehen und so schnell es ging die Hobbits zu finden, die hier schließlich auch noch irgendwo sein mussten… 


	21. shinzen Freundschaft

So dies ist auch schon das letzte Kapitel, dass ich heute Posten werde. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde die FF noch beenden,  
  
jedoch kann ich jetzt noch nicht so ganz genau sagen, wann das sein wird... ich hoffe dass ich, wenn ich aus dem Urlaub  
  
zurück bin, wieder voller Elan bin und dass es dann wieder regelmäßig rund geht hier.  
  
Also dann, viel Spass mit dem folgenden Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 20.  
  
shinzen - Freundschaft  
  
Leise tappten ihre Schritte über den steinernen Boden während sie immer weiter in eine einzige Richtung ging, nämlich geradeaus, mit unbekanntem Ziel.   
  
Geländerlos und etwas erhöht war dieser zu beiden Seiten hin offene Weg. Lediglich leichte Pavillon Dächer waren darüber gespannt und die Äste der Bäume ragten von überall herein. Feli musste mehr als einmal ihren krallenartigen Enden ausweichen. Warm und leuchtend zog die Sonne ihre Strahlen über den Boden hinweg und tauchte es zusammen mit den Ästen und umstehenden Bäumen in ein ständiges Wechseln zwischen hell und dunkel.   
  
Feli hielt kurz inne und ließ ihren Blick empor zum Pavillondach schweifen. Wie Ranken von Pflanzen mit Blättern sowie geschwungene Äste woben sich ineinander und ließen doch soviel Sonne herein, wie es nur nötig war an diesem Ort.   
  
Felis Blick wanderte an den Enden der Dächer herab und er blieb an den steinernen Figuren hängen, die an Vögel oder Schwäne erinnerten und die Dächer so an ihrem Platz hielten.   
  
Die Elben müssen wahre Künstler sein und Schätzer dieser Kunst. Und trotzdem Leben sie im Einklang mit der Natur…! leicht streifte Feli einen Ast, der zur rechten hereinragte und eine beinahe schneeweiße Blüte fiel direkt vor ihre Füße.  
  
Sofort blieb sie stehen, beugte sich herab und hob diese auf. Keiner weißen Blüte gleich, die sie jemals in ihrer eigenen Welt gesehen hatte, war diese. Sie passte genau in ihre hohle Hand hinein und leise vom Wind hin und her geworfen bewegte sie sich, wollte davon getragen werden. Feli lächelte als sie den Arm ausstreckte und die Hand mit der Blüte darin in den Wind hielt. „Los, flieg fort und versuche etwas von der Welt zu sehen!"   
  
Doch nun rührte sich der Wind nicht mehr und auch die Blüte auf ihrer offenen Hand lag ganz still da.   
  
Feli zog verdutzt die Hand zurück und sah sich schnell nach allen Seiten um. Noch immer war niemand außer ihr hier, niemand der sie beobachtete, niemanden den sie fragen konnte…   
  
Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Blüte zurück und ganz langsam schloss sich ihre Hand darum.   
  
Dann werde ich sie mitnehmen, solch eine schöne Blüte eines Baumes findet man nicht jeden Tag! beschloss sie und erhob sich langsam um ihren Weg fort zu setzten.  
  
Doch gerade als sie sich erhob begann ihr noch immer nicht ganz geheilter Arm zu pochen, genau an der Stelle, an der der Wolf seine Zähne in ihr Fleisch hineingetrieben hatte. Leise zischte sie zwischen ihre Zähne hindurch, ließ die Blüte in die Taschen hineingleiten und griff nach dem zwickenden Arm um ihn langsam zu massieren und die Haut unter dem Verband zu beruhigen.   
  
Verdammt, was für ein Schmerz!! dachte sie erbost und setzte ihre Suche langsam fort während sie sich den schmerzenden Arm weiter hielt.  
  
Immer wieder begann sie sich nun umzusehen, irgendwo ein Anzeichen von Leben zu entdecken, doch alles was sie hörte war ihre eigene Stimme, die rief und die unheimlich von den eiskalten Steinboden zurückgeworfen wurde und das gelegentliche knirschen der verwelkten Blätter, wenn sie mit ihren leichten Schuhen darauf trat.   
  
Trotz der noch immer hoch am Himmel stehenden Sonne, streifte sie ein eisiger Wind, der durch den viel zu dünnen Stoff des Elbengewandes hindurch kam und ihre Haut zum Frösteln brachte.   
  
Und trotzdem fand Feli, dass dieses ein sehr erhabener Ort war und wo man eigentlich niemals seine Stimme so laut erheben sollte. Deshalb beließ Feli es bei kleineren Rufen anstatt laut in der Gegend herum zu brüllen, was den Frieden dieses Ortes entweiht hätte.   
  
Feli trat nun um die nächste Ecke und bog nach Rechts ab und da endlich hörte sie eine Antwort auf ihr rufen. Es war keine menschliche Stimme die Antwortete, sondern eine natürliche. Von weitem schon konnte sie den tosenden Wasserfall hören und wie er immer stetig rauschend herunterschoss, immer in das Flussbett hinein, immer stromabwärts treibend, stetig, wie die Zeit…   
  
Leise seufzte sie auf, fühlte sich durch das rauschen des Wassers nicht mehr so ganz allein … und doch, bei diesem Geräusch kehrte noch etwas anderes in Feli ein und das war ein unbestimmtes Unwohlsein. Auch wenn der rauschende Wasserfall in der Nähe war, sie war noch immer niemandem hier begegnet…  
  
…dafür hatte sie schon längere Zeit ein anderes Gefühl, nämlich dass sie beobachtet wurde… aus dem Hinterhalt, aus dem verborgenen. Unbekannte Augen, die schnell im Dickicht eintauchten, wenn sie zufällig ihren Blick dorthin schweifen ließ. Vielleicht auch feindselige Augen, die ihr nichts Böses, aber sie dennoch nicht willkommen heißen wollten hier in Bruchtal und sie mit Argwohn betrachteten.  
  
In Feli breitete sich immer mehr das Unwohlsein aus und mit jeder Minute wuchs es stetig weiter an. Mehr als Fieberhaft begann sie nun die Gänge entlang zu laufen, presste ihre Arme dicht an ihren Körper, blickte sich immer wieder um, bisweilen so schnell, dass ihr die Haare ins Gesicht flogen und die zuerst leisen Schritte sich mit dem poltern und rumpeln in ihrem Herzen vermischten.  
  
Der Wasserfall wurde immer Lauter je weiter sie in die von ihr gewählte Richtung lief und schließlich war sie so nahe, dass das vorherige Rauschen nun einem wilden Tosen gewichen war, einem beinahe ohrenbetäubendem Geräusch, das sogar noch ihre klappernden Schritte auf dem Boden wie leichte Ameisentritte erscheinen ließ. Feli wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich inne, als der Gang mit einem Mal aufhörte und in einem Halbbogen endete.  
  
Weiß und grell leuchtete das Geländer hier, dass sie davon abhalten sollte, in ihr verderben zu springen und Feli trat bis an den Rand vor, lehnte sich weit über das Geländer hinaus und hielt sich mit nur einem Arm fest, während der andere am Geländer herunterbaumelte. Ihr Blick glitt in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch des Wasserfalls kam und da war er. Keine 10 Meter von ihr entfernt war der Wasserfall und er donnerte mit einer ungeheuren Kraft ins Tal hinab. Feli folgte mit ihrem Blick den Verlauf und beobachtete wie das Wasser sich schäumend seinen Weg durch das selbst angelegte Flussbett hindurch bahnte.   
  
Keine Mauern aus Stein hielten den Fluss in seinem Bett, keine Befestigungen an den Ufern, alles war natürlich und so belassen, wie es der Fluss wohl schon seit mehreren Hundert, vielleicht auch Tausenden von Jahren sich gebahnt hatte.   
  
Langsam ließ Feli sich zurückfallen und das Geländer los… erst dann drehte sie sich mit einem einzigen Ruck herum. Schon wieder hatte sie den Blick eines Unbekannten auf sich gespürt, doch als sie sich herumdrehte war sie noch immer allein. Dafür fiel ihr nun eine breite Treppe ohne Geländer ins Blickfeld, die hinabführte… hinab in den großen weiten Garten von Bruchtal.  
  
Wenn ich die Hobbits hier im Haus schon nicht finde, dann finde ich sie bestimmt im Garten! überlegte Feli und schritt langsam darauf zu.   
  
Da ihr neues Gewand aber so lang war, hielt sie noch kurz vor der Treppe inne, raffte ihr langes Kleid zusammen und hielt es mit dem gesunden Arm hoch während sie begann die einladend große Treppe hinab zu steigen und dabei jeden Schritt achtend. Hier gab es nichts woran sie sich festhalten konnte wenn sie stürzen sollte…  
  
Langsam schritt Feli nun die Treppe hinab, sah sich dabei immer wieder nach allen Seiten um, hatte noch immer das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, fühlte sich noch immer Unwohl und gleichzeitig keimte sogar schon wieder der Gedanke in ihr auf, den Ring aufzusetzen, allein um sich sicherer zu fühlen. Doch schließlich ließen ihre Gedanken auch wieder davon ab, denn etwas anderes fesselte sie. Auch auf der Treppe bahnten sich riesige Äste und Wurzeln der Bäume einen Weg herab und benutzten dabei die Treppenstufen als Orientierung, wenn nicht sogar als Wachstumshilfe, wie sie unschwer an den Wurzeln erkennen konnte, die genauso krum wuchsen, wie die Treppenstufen geformt waren.   
  
Manche der Wurzeln waren so groß und dick wie Feli selbst, manche waren sogar noch größer und dicker. Über manche musste Feli mit Händen und Füßen hinwegsteigen und unter andere konnte sie einfach hindurchwandern, wie unter einer Brücke durch.  
  
Dieser Anblick und diese Pracht verschlug ihr regelrecht die Sprache.   
  
Zu ihrer Rechten konnte sie nun den tosenden Wasserfall noch einmal beinahe Hautnahe erleben und sie sah wie die Gischt sich in den Sonnenstrahlen Brachen und einen kleinen Regenbogen herbei zauberte.  
  
Feli hielt sogar an um dieses Schauspiel noch ein bisschen zu betrachten, doch schon ein paar Minuten später trieb die Angst sie weiter voran und sie ließ den Wasserfall mit dem Gedanken hinter sich, ihn so bald wie möglich noch mal aufzusuchen.   
  
Schließlich erreichte Feli das Ende dieser langen, breiten und gewundenen Treppe und folgte dem Pfad, der direkt mit der letzten Stufe aufschloss.  
  
Der Pfad brachte sie nahe ans Ufer eines kleinen Seitenarms des Flusses, der direkt durch Bruchtal floss. Von hier aus konnte man das tosen des Wasserfalls nur noch als Rauschen weiter weg wahrnehmen, was Feli doch als angenehm empfand.  
  
Wilde Blumen und viel Gras und Farnen wuchsen hier links und rechts ungehindert und uneingeschränkt zu beiden Seiten des Pfades zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume hindurch, dass es regelrecht eine Augenweide war, sie zu betrachten.   
  
Feli verlangsamte ihren Schritt um sich die Blumen genauer zu betrachten, als sie mit einem mal leise wispernde Stimmen vernahm, die von ganz in ihrer nähe herüber schwappten. Wenn sie es richtig vernahm, müssten es zwei sein…  
  
Langsam trat sie näher heran, vermochte nicht die Stimmen zu deuten, konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Waren es nun die Hobbits, nach denen sie so verzweifelt suchte oder waren es doch Elben? Sie folgte weiter dem Pfad. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und kamen näher mit jedem leisen Schritt.   
  
Schließlich stand Feli am letzten Busch, der sie noch von den Besitzern der Stimmen trennte und blieb dort stehen um zu lauschen. Normalerweise tat sie so etwas nicht, aber sie wollte doch erst einmal herausfinden, ob sie die beiden kannte oder nicht.  
  
Sie konnte den Träger der ersten Stimme leise seufzen hören während der andere gerade sagte: „Aber… es wird schon wieder, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"  
  
„Beinahe wäre alles zu spät gewesen, das weißt du auch!" antwortete die erste Stimme.  
  
„Sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht, oder?!" fragte nun die erste Stimme nach einer kleinen Pause und Feli war sich fast sicher die beiden Hobbits dort hinter dem großen Strauch leise miteinander reden zu hören und irgendwie kam es ihr schon fast unsittlich vor hier einfach hinter dem Busch zu stehen und zu lauschen.  
  
Beschämt starrte sie zu Boden, sie hatte schon mitbekommen, dass sie das Thema dieses Gesprächs war, aber irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm. Sie ahnten vermutlich nicht mal, dass sie schon aufgewacht war.  
  
Gerade als sie soviel Mut zusammengekratzt hatte um hinter dem Busch hervor zu kommen, bekam er eine Antwort auf seine Frage: „Nein, Herr Elrond hat noch keine Nachricht zukommen lassen, ob sie nun erwacht ist oder nicht! Ich hoffe es für sie… was muss sie durchlebt haben in ihrem Todeskampf? Nannte Herr Elrond es so?"   
  
Es kam keine Antwort darauf, aber Feli konnte ein leises zustimmendes Brummen vernehmen. Kurz darauf setzte Frodo weiter fort mit seinen Eindrücken: „Mir gefriert immer noch das Blut in den Adern … Sam, dieser unmenschliche Schrei… ich dachte mir bleibt das Herz stehen… und ihr Herz, das einfach so aufhörte zu Schlagen…!"  
  
Bei dem letzten Satz stockte Feli der Atem… hatte ihr Herz tatsächlich aufgehört zu schlagen? War sie tatsächlich so nahe dem Tode gekommen?? Schwer baumelten nun ihre Arme herab und unruhig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe als sie sich sachte einen Schritt vor wagte und direkt auf einen alten, abgestorbenen Ast trat…  
  
Das knirschen des Astes setzte genau in dem Moment ein, wo Sam und Frodo still auf der steinernen Bank saßen und für einen Moment bekümmert schwiegen. Jetzt jedoch blickte Frodo empor und auch Sam hatte den knackenden Ast vernommen.  
  
„Habt ihr das auch eben gehört, Herr Frodo?!" fragte sogleich Sam und Frodo ergriff dessen Hände. „Vielleicht, vielleicht ist es ja Herr Elrond, mit guten Nachrichten? Ich laufe ihm entgegen… ruh du dich weiter aus, Sam!!"  
  
Feli hörte wie Frodo aufsprang und seine großen Füße auf dem Boden landeten. Sie sah ein, dass es nun wirklich an der Zeit war hervor zu treten und so kam sie langsam aus dem verborgenen dunkel des Busches herausgetreten und schritt die paar Schritte, die der Pfad noch zu bieten hatte auf die steinerne Bank, ganz nahe am kleinen Bach zu, wo nun zwei verdutzte Hobbits standen und saßen und sie verdattert anstarrten.   
  
Leise lächelte sie, während sie den nun wieder vor Aufregung wohl, pochenden Arm hielt und ihn leicht massierte.   
  
„Ich bin nicht Herr Elrond, aber vielleicht könnt ihr auch mit mir Vorlieb nehmen?" murmelte sie leicht verlegen.  
  
Auf Frodos Gesicht blühte indessen ein breites Lächeln auf und mit schnellen, großen Schritten trat er näher an Feli heran.  
  
„Endlich, du bist aufgewacht!! Welch ein Glück! Geht es dir denn auch schon wieder besser? Schmerzt der Arm noch sehr?" rief und fragte er gleichzeitig, ergriff die Hand an ihrem gesunden Arm und hielt sie ganz fest während er einmal ganz tief einatmete und einen erleichterten Seufzer entließ, der wohl direkt von seinem Herzen gekommen zu sein schien.   
  
Feli lächelte zurück, nickte leicht mit ihrem Kopf während sie sagte: „Ich konnte aufstehen und mein Arm tut noch von Zeit zu Zeit ein bisschen weh, aber es ist zu ertragen!"  
  
„Komm, setz dich zu uns, Bitte. Die frische Luft wird dir garantiert gut tun. Du hast fast eine ganze Woche lang nur geschlafen. Ganz blass bist du im Gesicht!!" rief nun Frodo und zog sie mit sich die paar Schritte zur Bank.  
  
Feli, die sowieso nicht die kraft zur Gegenwehr hatte und der es hier draußen sehr gut gefiel, ließ sich nur zu gerne mitziehen und nahm auf der Bank platz.  
  
„Danke, ihr Beiden…!" murmelte sie während sie sich langsam setzte und überrascht war, wie warm der Stein von der Sonne war.   
  
Nun endlich erhob sich auch Sam aus seiner anfänglichen Überraschtheit und mit überschwänglich strengen Ton sagte er: „Hat man dir denn schon erlaubt aufzustehen?!"   
  
Feli, die gerade ihr Gewand ordnete und noch mit ein bisschen Schwindeligkeit zu kämpfen hatte, antwortete etwas matt: „Nein, bei mir war niemand. Ich bin durch ein paar Gänge hindurch, aber niemand ist mir begegnet. Um Erlaubnis habe ich niemanden fragen können, Sam!" antwortete Feli während Frodo wieder neben ihr platz nahm und die Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte.   
  
Angenehm warm waren sie, so wie die steinerne Bank auf der sie nun saß und als angenehm empfand sie beides und sie genoss es hier an der frischen Luft zu sein und die Gesellschaft ihrer beiden Freunde… halt… waren sie denn schon Freunde??  
  
Doch ehe sie das Thema ansprechen konnte, kam ihr Sam zuvor: „Niemand war bei dir? Niemand ist dir in den Gängen begegnet?" fragte er verdutzt und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank zurück. Feli schüttelte mit Nachdruck den Kopf.  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie Wichtigeres zu tun…!" mutmaßte sie selbst doch hier unterbrach Frodo, der auf der anderen Seite von ihr saß.  
  
„Du hast ganz Bruchtal in Atem gehalten. Das Gift, das faulige Kraut war schon sehr tief in deine Blutbahnen eingedrungen und hatte sogar schon dein Herz erreicht. Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich dir die ganze Gesichte erzählen!" geduldig abwartend blickte er empor und Feli nickte nur zustimmend. „Dann erzähl alles von Anfang an, damit ich vielleicht verstehe, was hier vor sich geht!"  
  
Frodo nickte noch ein letztes Mal ehe er begann zu erzählen:  
  
„Sam hatte auf seinem Hetzweg hin nach Bruchtal ein paar Elben gefunden, die schon auf der Suche nach uns waren. Wir Hobbits seien schon seit ein paar Tagen erwartet worden, doch kein Lebenszeichen kam von uns. So begannen sie die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen und trafen so unter glücklichen umständen auf Sam. Dieser verlor keine Zeit, erzählte nicht viel, nur dass wir, Ich und du, Hilfe brauchten, weil Wölfe uns schon seit Tagen verfolgten und uns das Leben schwer machten. Keine einzige Sekunde zögerten die Elben noch, nahmen Sam auf eines ihrer Pferde mit und dieser wies ihnen den rechten Weg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen sie bei uns an, gerade als die Wölfe uns umzingelten, spannten sie die Bogen an und begannen einen nach dem anderen zu töten, beginnend mit den beiden, die uns angreifen wollten. Als dann der Wolf, der dich angreifen wollte, tot über dir lag und du dich nicht mehr gerührt hast, habe ich Angst bekommen, habe mich durch den Tumult hindurchgekämpft zu dir herüber und habe versucht dich aufzuwecken… doch es war vergebens… ich konnte auch deinen Herzschlag nicht mehr spüren… deine Hände waren kalt, so kalt…!" hier stockte Frodo, begann unruhig an seiner Spucke zu schlucken und Sam musste übernehmen.  
  
„Die Elben hatten gerade alle Wölfe getötet als sich endlich der Blick auf euch beide freigab. Sofort erkannte ich, was los war und wies die Elben an, dir sofort zu Helfen, dich sofort mitzunehmen, nur in Bruchtal könnte man dir das Leben vielleicht noch retten. Ich schmierte dir etwas von meinem Kraut direkt unter die Nase, doch dein Herz begann nicht mehr zu schlagen. Den ganzen Weg hinweg spornten wir die Pferde zur höchsten eile an, doch die Hoffnung der Elben war gleichwohl nichts. Sie sagten: Wenn das Herz nicht mehr schlägt, dann ist alle Hoffnung dahin!! Doch als wir endlich Bruchtal erreichten und auch endlich Herrn Elrond, da sagte dieser: Das faulige Kraut wütet noch in ihrem Körper, noch ist sie nicht ganz tot… das faulige Kraut hält sie unbewusst am Leben und nur ich weiß jetzt noch wie ihr zu helfen ist! Ohne weitere umschweife wurdest du in eines der hinteren Zimmer gebracht und wir Hobbits durften nicht mit hinein. Wir wissen nicht was Herr Elrond in diesen Minuten tat, doch es muss furchtbar gewesen sein, denn ein furchtbarer Schrei zerriss die spannungsgeladene Stille, die sich seit unserer Ankunft über Bruchtal gelegt hatte. Dieser Schrei stammte von dir, das konnten wir hören und beinahe wäre uns das Blut in den Adern gefroren bei diesem Schrei. Herr Elrond verließ das Zimmer erst sehr spät und er antwortete auf keine unserer Fragen… wir konnten noch so drängend sein, doch er wies uns immer wieder ab und meinte zu uns, wir sollten abwarten.   
  
Und wir haben gewartet, Fräulein Feli, jetzt genau eine ganze Woche bis zu diesem heutigen Tage…!"  
  
Feli atmete erst einmal ein und wieder aus ehe sie blinzelte und auf den kleinen Bach herabschaute, der stetig dahin floss während sie die warmen Hände Frodos noch immer spürte. Sie mussten wahrlich Angst um sie gehabt haben, das spürte sie allein am Händedruck Frodos und an den besorgten Blicken Sams. Sie stand tief in der Schuld dieser beiden kleinen Hobbits und der Elben von Bruchtal, die ihr das weiterleben ermöglicht hatten, denn medizinisch gesehen war sie Tot gewesen, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Wölfe sie und Frodo angegriffen hatten. In ihr brannte es förmlich, ihnen zu erzählen, was sie erlebt hatte in ihren Todesträumen, fernab und jenseits dieser Welt, doch zuerst musste sie etwas anderes loswerden.  
  
Ohne sich umzusehen, raunte sie leise, so leise wie das plätschern des Baches: „Was ihr und die Elben für mich getan habt, ist einfach nur gewaltig… ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld und meine Dankbarkeit kennt keine grenzen. Ich habe nichts, dass ich euch geben kann, aber ich verspreche euch, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann werde ich da sein und euch zur Seite stehen, so wie ihr es für mich getan habt!"  
  
Nun endlich löste sich Felis Blick vom Bach und einen nach dem anderen schaute sie den Hobbits in die Augen: „Freunde?" fragte sie zaghaft, und nicht ohne ein bisschen ihrer Angst verbergen zu können.   
  
Sofort und ohne umschweife jedoch drückte Frodo ihre Hand und auch Sams gesellte sich dazu und beide antworteten gleichzeitig: „Freunde!"  
  
... soo des wars erstmal von mir für euch...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... und das kann etwas dauern 


	22. naka inneres, zwischen

Und hier gehts endlich mal weiter der Hohe Rat beginnt auch bald! Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht verscheucht,  
weil ich so lange brauchte bis ich mal wieder was neues bringe ""  
Und ich hoff es macht euch immer noch spass weiterzulesen Wie gesagt, die FF wird noch sehr lang ;)  
  
Viel Spass beim weiterlesen und ich bitte und erflehe und erhoffe Rewiews ;)  
  
Kapitel 21.  
  
naka – inneres - zwischen  
  
Der Bach rauschte noch immer stetig neben ihnen dahin, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Blätter flatterten im Wind, die Wolken zogen über sie hinweg und auch die Vögel in den umliegenden Bäumen unterbrachen nicht ihren Gesang als Feli und die Hobbits ihre Freundschaft besiegelten. In Feli selbst vermischten sich Dankbarkeit und Freude auf eine wunderbare Art und Weise und ließ sogar ihren pochenden Arm ganz klein und unwichtig erscheinen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus während sie die beiden Hobbits jeweils zu ihrer linken und rechten Seite abwechselnd anschaute und diese begannen zurück zu lächeln. „Fräulein Feli, das versteht sich doch jetzt von selbst!" meinte Sam nun und zog langsam seine warme und raue Hand zu sich zurück.  
Und Frodo fügte hinzu: „Wenn man so etwas zusammen durchgestanden hat, dann hat man ja schon fast keine andere Wahl mehr als Freundschaft zu schließen!" Er ließ ihre Hand, im Gegensatz zu Sam, nicht los…  
  
Feli nickte zustimmend, sie war da der gleichen Ansicht. Auch von Sam konnte man ein zustimmendes Brummen vernehmen und Feli musste beinahe anfangen zu lachen, weil es irgendwie alles so merkwürdig war. Sie war hier, in Mittelerde, in Bruchtal und hatte gerade Freundschaft geschlossen mit zwei Hobbits…! Wenn ihr jemand noch vor ein paar Tagen das hier Prophezeit hätte, hätte sie ihm oder ihr wohl den Vogel gezeigt, aber jetzt war es mittlerweile, so merkwürdig es auch klang, etwas ganz Normales.  
Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie nicht anders, sie begann einfach zu kichern, wollte sich schon die Hand vor den Mund halten um es zu unterdrücken, doch sie bekam ihre Hand einfach nicht aus Frodos Griff und so musste sie kichern ohne es zu verbergen. Die beiden Hobbits starrten sie zuerst verdattert an ehe sie sich ansahen und ebenfalls begannen zu lachen.  
  
Feli wusste nicht, was sie geritten haben musste, dass sie anfing so lauthals zu Lachen, aber sie schob es auf die Angst, die sie in den letzten Tagen hatte durchstehen müssen und jetzt ein Ventil brauchte um sie einfach heraus zu lassen und um wieder klaren Kopfes zu werden. Und da ja bekanntlich Lachen ansteckend war, fielen die beiden Hobbits mit in dieses befreiende Lachen ein und es befreite sie ebenfalls vom Stress der letzten Tage…  
  
Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke bis sich alle wieder so eingekriegt hatten, dass sie einen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachten, der nicht gleich von albernen Gekicher unterbrochen wurde. Feli wischte sich gerade mit dem Ärmel ihres schönen Kleides eine Lachträne aus ihrem Gesicht als sie daran dachte, dass sie ja vermutlich gar nicht mehr ganz so lange in Mittelerde bleiben würde, um ihre Schuld einzulösen… Sofort hielt sie inne und schaute geradeaus, direkt in den kleinen fließenden Bach hinein, auf dessen Oberfläche nun abgestorbene Äste und verwelkte Blätter dahin trieben und hinter der nächsten Biegung auch schon für immer aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. „Frodo… Sam…ich…!" begann Feli, doch nun verließ sie der Mut für die folgenden Worte und so stockte sie, spürte die Blicke der beiden auf sich ruhen und hörte Frodos leise sprechen: „Was ist Fräulein Feli? Was willst du uns sagen?" Diese jedoch starrte noch immer vor sich hin, auf den Bach hinab und beobachtete gerade eine verwelkte Blüte, wie sie den Bach hinunter trieb und von den Strömungen immer wieder um sich selbst gedreht wurde. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich gerade wie diese Blüte, verwelkt und vom Leben in alle Richtungen zugleich geworfen.  
„Ich … ähm… habe doch eben davon gesprochen, dass ich euch beistehe, wenn ihr meine Hilfe braucht. Was ist nun aber, wenn ich schon hier eine Möglichkeit finde wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren?!" Schweigen trat zwischen den Dreien nun ein und Feli konnte spüren wie Frodo seinen Händedruck noch verstärkte. Ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sein Blick ihrem auswich und er etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte. Felis Kopf ruckte etwas vor und auch Sam von der anderen Seite beugte sich über ihren Schoss hinweg. „Was hast du gesagt, Frodo? Ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden!" murmelte nun Feli und beobachtete nun wie seine Augen langsam zurückkehrten und sofort begannen zu strahlen, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig ernst war. Auch die folgenden Worte schienen ihr irgendwie merkwürdig: „Ach … ähm… nichts wichtiges. Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass Herr Elrond dir schon hier helfen kann und sich dein Wunsch nach Hause zurück zu kehren erfüllen wird…!" doch hier unterbrach Feli. „Und was ist mit meiner Schuld?!" Frodo jedoch winkte mit der freien Hand ab und raunte: „Du stehst bei niemandem von uns in der Schuld, das ist alles schon so in Ordnung!" „Aber… aber das geht doch nicht einfach!! Das kann ich doch nicht einfach so annehmen!" protestierte Feli lautstark, doch wurde sie wieder ruhiger von dem starken Händedruck Frodos. „Doch, das kannst du… und … sieh doch mal… noch sind wir alle beisammen, noch bist du nicht fort, noch hat sich nichts ergeben… vielleicht bietet sich dir ja noch hier eine Gelegenheit…!" Feli runzelte erst die Stirn als sie Frodos seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Irgendwie schien er ihr etwas zu verheimlichen. Zu gerne hätte sie nachgefragt, doch man bohrte nicht in den Gedanken anderer Leute, wenn sie es nicht wollten… doch halt, es gab da ja noch eine Möglichkeit dieses Geheimnis zu lösen… Bleischwer kam ihr nun der Ring in ihrer Tasche vor und er drückte unangenehm gegen ihre Schenkel, doch sie ging nicht auf das rufen des Rings ein und verwarf diesen Gedanken schon gleich wieder. Die Hobbits sollten sowieso niemals erfahren, dass sie mit Hilfe des Rings Gedanken lesen konnte und sogar von dem Ring dazu bedrängt wurde…  
  
Schnell, um ja keine unnötigen Fragen aufkommen zu lassen, hellte sich ihr Gesicht nun auf und irgendwie konnte sie sich doch denken, worauf Frodo hinaus wollte. Wissend grinste sie und meinte: „Ich weiß schon worauf du hinaus willst… die Schoko Bons, habe ich Recht?!" Eine spur zu übereifrig kam Frodo nun mit seine Antwort daher und Feli ahnte bereits, dass es nicht das war, was er gemeint hatte. Doch anscheinend war ihm jeder andere Vorwand recht um nur nicht die Wahrheit preis zu geben.  
„Ja genau, diese leckeren Bonbons… wenn du uns die noch mal geben könntest, ich würde vieles darum geben!!" schwärmte er nun und ein seufzen glitt ihm gleichzeitig über die Lippen.  
„Oh ja, diese Bonbons… ja, die hätte ich auch noch gerne… wenn du uns die noch mal beschaffen könntest…!" warf nun Sam ein, doch Feli lächelte nur verschwörerisch und meinte: „Tja, aber ich hab euch doch alle gegeben… woher nehmen und nicht stehlen?!" Insgeheim freute sie sich diebisch, denn noch immer hatte sie diesen einen letzten, der zurückgeblieben war in ihrem Rucksack. Doch es sollte eine Überraschung werden und umso größer würde die Freude sein… jetzt jedoch verwelkten auf beiden Hobbitgesichtern das Lächeln und Feli tat es sogar schon fast wieder ein bisschen Leid.  
  
Um die beiden schnellst möglichst davon abzulenken, begann sie zu fragen: „Sagt mir doch mal, wo sind die ganzen Elben geblieben? Das hier ist doch Bruchtal, hier gibt es doch sonst immer viele Elben…?" „Es waren mal viele, das stimmt!" warf nun Sam ein und ein seufzen entglitt ihm als Frodo fortfuhr: „Doch die meisten sind nach Valinor zurück gekehrt. Die Welt ist im Wandel, die Menschen werden sich um Mittelerde kümmern und über Weiterleben oder Untergang streiten… die Zeit der Elben ist fast vorüber… nur einige wenige von den Erstgeborenen werden bleiben!" „Ach so…!" raunte Feli doch so ganz richtig hatte sie das, was Frodo versuchte ihr zu erklären nicht verstanden. Aber es schien etwas mit dem Ring zu tun zu haben, den Frodo vernichtet hatte… Auch merkte sie, dass es ihn schmerzte darüber zu reden, so stellte sie keine unnötigen weiteren Fragen.  
  
„Seltsam ist es trotzdem!" warf nun Sam ein und Feli drehte sich ihm entgegen. „Ich meine, dass niemand bei dir im Zimmer war, das niemand vor deiner Tür stand… dass dir niemand begegnete…!" „Das ist wahr, Sam!" unterbrach nun Feli, „Doch etwas anderes habe ich während der suche nach euch bemerkt… irgendwie kam es mir vor als würde ich ständig beobachtet werden… Augenpaare, die mich aus dem Hinterhalt genauestens verfolgten. Keine böswilligen Augen, keine feindseligen Blicke, aber … aber trotzdem… irgendwie scheine ich hier nicht gerade Willkommen zu sein…!" Die Hobbits starrten Feli gleichermaßen erstaunt an, und diese ließ unruhig ihren Blick von einem zum anderen Kreisen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Auch habe ich ständig das Gefühl unerwünscht hier zu sein… ein Störenfried… wie jemand der mit einem Stock in einen Ameisenhügel hineinbohrt und alle Ameisen in heller Panik davonlaufen, obwohl dieser jemand vielleicht nur spazieren geht und den Ameisenhügel nicht sah und aus versehen mit seinem Wanderstock hineinstocherte…!" „Feli, wie kommst du nur darauf?!" unterbrach nun Frodo und Sam beschwichtigte: „Niemand ist hier unwillkommen, solange er keine bösen Absichten hat oder nicht gerade ein Ork ist! Aber du bist weder das eine noch das andere…!" Verzweifelt drehte sich Feli zu Sam herum und antwortete: „Genau das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt, aber … aber irgendetwas stimmt ja wohl auch nicht mit mir… ich gehöre nicht hierher… und es ist besser wenn ich so schnell es nur irgend ginge wieder in meine eigene Welt zurückkehre…!" Feli spürte wieder den Händedruck von Frodo und es war bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal dass sie ihn spürte und sich zu ihm herumdrehte. Gerade in diesem Augenblick sah er auf, ihr direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt am Ring… er ist der Störenfried, er ist es, der den Elben Sorge bereitet…!" „Habt ihr ihnen von dem Ring erzählt??" fuhr Feli dazwischen und Frodos Augen weiteten sich über diesen plötzlichen Gesichtsausdruck von ihr, der so ganz und gar nicht zu ihr passte. Ehe er antwortete, rutschte er unruhig auf der Bank hin und her und suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Ja… und Nein. Nur soviel wie wir wussten, haben wir Herrn Elrond erzählt…!" „Und was hat er über den Ring gesagt? Kennt er ihn? Weiß er mehr über ihn?" fragte Feli hektisch weiter und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihre Augenbrauen sich immer weiter zusammen zogen, ihr Blick immer stechender wurde und der Ring begann Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen. Frodo wich erschrocken zurück, verstand nicht, drückte verzweifelt ihre Hand, doch es nützte nichts… sie reagierte nicht mehr darauf, war schon im Bann des Rings…  
  
„Ach hier befindet sich das werte Fräulein Patientin, nach der schon halb Bruchtal sucht!" drang nun eine ältere, tiefmännliche Stimme an die Ohren der Hobbits und Feli und riss diese aus ihrer Trance. Der Ring ließ sofort ab von ihr, die Anwesenheit des Elben störte!  
Feli selbst hatte davon nichts so Recht mitbekommen, schüttelte jedoch einmal kurz ihren Kopf, ein bisschen schwindelig war ihr geworden als sie Frodo so anstarrte, doch mit auftauchen dieser Stimme war es fast gleichzeitig so als wäre es niemals da gewesen.  
Sofort drehten sich alle drei gleichzeitig herum und erblickten einen hoch gewachsenen Elben mit langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren, die von einem hübschen Diadem auf dem Kopf geziert wurden und dieses glatte Gesicht des Elben sogar noch unterstrich. Zwar hatte er schon einige Falten auf dem Gesicht prangern, doch noch immer konnte man seine noch nicht ganz verblasste ehemals strahlende Jugend aus seinen Augen hervorblitzen sehen. Ebenso war Weisheit und Vernunft und unendlich großes Wissen allein in seiner Gegenwart zu spüren. Doch sein Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht war unnahbar und zeugte von einer hoch gestellten Person, die hier gerade vor ihnen stand.  
Das lange, in schillernden Herbsttönen gehaltene Gewand reichte bis auf den Boden herab und war aus teuerster Seide geschneidert worden. Ähnlich wie auf den vielen offenen Fluren waren auch auf seinen Gewändern verschnörkelte Zeichen eingenäht worden und ein hoher Kragen schützte seinen Hals vor Kälte und Wind. Seine Füße waren nicht mehr zu sehen, sie waren unter dem langen Umhang verborgen…  
  
Felis Blick glitt wieder empor und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie der Elb ganz genau anstarrte, ganz genau fixierte mit seinen Augen, die alles zu wissen schienen, die alles zu ergründen versuchten, was es in Feli zu ergründen gab und beinahe kam sie sich nackt, klein und unwichtig vor diesem Elben vor. Und diese Kälte, die in den Augen des Elben mitschwang, die ihr geradezu bis unter die Haut drang, ließ sie frösteln…  
  
Die Hobbits schienen ihre Gefühle nicht zu teilen, denn diese standen nun gleichzeitig auf, Frodo ließ das erste Mal Felis Hand los, und verneigten sich höflich, ehe sie sagten: „Herr Elrond, sie war allein auf ihrem Zimmer und niemand begegnete ihr in den Fluren, so machte sie sich auf die Suche und fand uns hier im Garten sitzen. Wir luden sie ein hier zu bleiben und etwas frische Luft zu genießen an diesem herrlichen Nachmittag…!" Doch Elrond hob nur eine Hand und brachte die beiden Hobbits so zum schweigen, ohne seinen Blick von Feli abzuwenden. „Ist schon gut… ihr braucht euch nicht zu Rechtfertigen für sie und verneigen schon gar nicht. Es ist in Ordnung, gute Luft hat noch niemandem geschadet, aber mir wäre wohler gewesen sie hätte ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen! Aber nun gut, wenn sie es schafft allein von ihrem Zimmer hierher zu finden, so wird sie auch in der Lage sein allein und frei für sich zu sprechen, oder?" Elronds Blick hatte nun schon beinahe etwas erdrückendes an sich und sofort stand sie auf, konnte diesem Blick nicht mehr stand halten und verneigte sich sogar noch tiefer als die Hobbits, obwohl ihr dabei wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde und das rauschen in ihren Ohren sie beinahe zum taumeln brachte. Nichts sehnlicher wünschte sie sich jetzt als dass Frodo seine Hand wieder in die ihre legte um ihr so den nötigen Halt zu geben, doch dieser stand neben ihr und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Elrond gerade all sein Misstrauen gegen sie aufbrachte und sie sehr schwer dagegen an zu kämpfen hatte… „Herr Elrond, Herr über Bruchtal, bitte verzeiht, aber mein Zimmer war sehr einsam gelegen. Ich suchte nur nach meinen Freunden…!" mehr brachte sie in diesem Augenblick einfach nicht über ihre Lippen und schnell hob sie ihren Kopf wieder an, doch Elronds Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer der gleiche. Reserviert aber nicht unbedingt unhöflich, doch Feli brachte es fast um den Verstand und das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Inneren verstärkte sich noch um ein vielfaches.  
  
So sprach sie, um dieses Schweigen Elronds zu beenden: „Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, Herr Elrond, mein Name lautet Feli und ich komme von der Erde. Ich danke euch, für eure Hilfe und dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt!" Wieder machte Elrond eine Handbewegung und brachte so Feli zum Schweigen.  
„Bedanke dich nicht bei mir, bedanke dich bei deinen Freunden… nur ein paar Minuten später und dann hätte auch ich nichts mehr für dich tun können!" jetzt lag etwas anderes in seiner Stimme, und das war schon fast ein bisschen zu höflich, wie sie fand. Elben wechselten anscheinend ihre Launen und Stimmungen im Minutentakt! überlegte Feli im Stillen ehe sie antwortete: „Das habe ich bereits, Herr Elrond, doch auch ihnen gebührt mein Dank!" Erst jetzt keimte in ihr der Gedanke auf, dass es vielleicht am Ring lag, dass sich der Elb so reserviert ihr gegenüber verhielt! Schnell glitt ihre nun wieder freie Hand über die leichte Wölbung in ihrer Tasche, die Wölbung, die den Ring als solchen beschrieb, doch es beruhigte sie nicht im Geringsten… ganz im Gegenteil…  
  
Elrond deutete nun ein Nicken in ihre Richtung hin an um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, doch nun war wieder nur die reservierte Höflichkeit auf sein Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Nun… ich nehme an dass du erschöpft bist. Es ist besser für dich wenn du jetzt wieder auf dein Zimmer gehst. Dein Arm ist noch nicht ganz verheilt und selbst wir mit unseren elbischen Kenntnissen und Weisheiten waren überrascht, dass du überlebt hast. Was jetzt deiner Heilung gut tut ist, dass du dich schonst und deine gelegentlichen Spaziergänge nicht zu anstrengend werden. Des Weiteren musst du hungrig sein. Ich habe schon ein reichliches Essen auf dein Zimmer bringen lassen, wenn du mir nun bitte folgen würdest!" Feli, die schon längere Zeit ein leeres Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte, horchte erst bei dem Wort Essen richtig auf. Sie verneigte sich leicht und murmelte: „Ihr seit der Heiler und ich euer Patient und ihr wisst am besten was gut für mich ist. So will ich mich euch beugen." Jedoch hatte Feli keinerlei Lust allein hinter Elrond hinterher zu trotten, so sah sie sich Hilfe suchend aus den Augenwinkeln nach ihren beiden Hobbitfreunden um und diese zwinkerten zurück, hatten anscheinend verstanden. Sogleich wandte sich Frodo an Elrond: „Dürfen wir sie begleiten? Sie scheint mir doch etwas schwach auf den Beinen und gewiss können wir ihr eine gute Stütze sein!" Elrond nickte dieses mal Frodo entgegen, warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu Feli herüber ehe er sich umdrehte und begann den Pfad, den schon Feli vorhin entlang gelaufen war, zurück zu schreiten.  
  
Als er hinter dem nächsten Busch verschwunden war, atmete Feli erleichtert auf. Ihr wurde schon wieder etwas schwummerig vor den Augen und das pochen im Arm war zu einem stechenden Schmerz herangewachsen. Dankbar nahm sie die helfend ausgestreckte Hand Frodos entgegen und ließ sich nur zu gerne von Sam flankieren. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los gewesen vorhin?" flüsterte nun Sam leise zu Feli herüber und diese blickte sich etwas müde nach ihm um. Sie wusste, worauf er ansprach, man hatte anscheinend ihre Angst und Furcht in den Augen ablesen können. Schnell jedoch antwortete sie: „Nein, nein, es war nichts… mir war nur etwas schwindelig… das ist alles!" „Aha…" machte Sam lahm, war zunächst etwas skeptisch, doch schließlich gab er sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und langsam begannen sie Elrond zu folgen.  
  
Halb flankiert und gestützt von den beiden Hobbits erreichten sie schon wenig später den Anfang der Treppe, keine 20 Meter von dem tosenden Wasserfall entfernt wo sie auf einen ganz in dunkles Grün gekleideten Elb trafen, mit langen blonden, teilweise zu kleinen Zöpfen zusammen geflochtenen Haaren und einem hübschen jugendlichen Gesicht, der sich gerade angeregt mit einer viel kleineren Person unterhielt.  
Feli schätzte, dass es ein Zwerg war, denn er hatte einen solch vollen Bart- und Haarwuchs, dass es ihm bis weit hinab über den Wams reichte. Ein richtiges feuerrot, ebenfalls waren seine langen Haare und Barthaare teilweise ineinander geflochten und seine Kleidung war ganz in Erdfarben gehalten, braun und schwarz.  
  
Als nun diese seltsame Gruppe am oberen Ende der Treppe auftauchte, verstummte zuerst der Elb doch der Zwerg ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, denn fröhlich plapperte er weiter vor sich hin: „… und dann… ja dann haben wir die Höhlen in Moria langsam aufgeräumt, du verstehst, die ganzen Orks rausgeworfen, die dort Zuflucht gefunden hatten und schon auf Beute in Form von Unwissenden warteten. Aber wir Zwerge waren natürlich nicht Unwissend, wir hatten einen richtig ausgeklügelten Plan! Erst haben wir sie rausgeworfen, oder zumindest die, die wir nicht gleich erlegt haben mit unseren Äxten und dann langsam alle zusammengetrieben. Hat richtig Spaß gemacht, schade dass du Bergwerke noch immer nicht so recht zu schätzen weißt, dass wäre so ein richtig schönes Spektakel für dich geworden. Na ja, jedenfalls… Hey, jetzt hör auf mich die ganze Zeit anzubuffen…!" empörte sich mit einem Mal der Zwerg, denn der Elb stieß ihm schon mindestens zum 10ten Male seine Ellenbogen in die Rippen und meinte nun: „Du bist aber auch wirklich gut beleibt. So oft wie ich dich nun schon angestoßen habe. Ihr habt wohl ein rauschendes Fest gefeiert und dabei hast du ein paar Rippchen zuviel abbekommen, oder habe ich Unrecht?" schnell wandte sich der Elb dem seltsamen Gespann entgegen und Feli starrte immer wieder ungläubig von einem zum anderen während sich nun endlich der Zwerg am Elb ein Beispiel nahm und ebenfalls seinen Kopf herumdrehte.  
„Was gibt es so tolles zu Sehen? Ich hoffe es ist wichtig, denn dafür hab ich meine Geschichte unterbrechen…!" Frodo und Sam konnten sich ein Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen, denn nun war der Gesichtsausdruck des Zwerges so urkomisch, dass selbst Feli kurz grinsen musste.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, seit ihr beide gerade in einer sehr spannenden Erzählung, Gimli und lange wollen wir eure wahrhaft spannende Erzählung nicht stören, denn die Patientin braucht Ruhe, aber dennoch möchte ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten. Darf ich vorstellen: der schwatzende Zwerg, der bei jeder seiner eigenen Geschichten glatt alles um sich herum vergisst, ist Gimli, Glóins Sohn von Erebor, dem Einsamen Berg und sein größerer Gefährte ist der Elb Legolas, Thranduils Sohn und Prinz aus dem Düsterwald." Die beiden verneigten sich jeder Höflich und Feli tat es ihnen gleich, jedoch so weit es ihre Gesundheit erlaubte. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sprach sie: „Lasst euch beide nicht länger stören, ich wollte ganz bestimmt nicht die Geschichte Gimlis auf diese Weise stören…!" An dieser Stelle unterbrach Legolas: „Wahrhaft, ein Zwerg kann nicht so schnell in seinen Geschichtenerzählen unterbrochen werden, außer es steht ein kräftiges Mahl, ein Ork zu töten oder ein so hübsches Fräulein, wie ihr es seit, vor ihm." Feli wurde leicht rot um die Nase als sie antwortete: „Bitte, nennt mich doch einfach Feli! Und Herr Gimli, fahren sie doch ruhig fort mit ihrer Geschichte, sie hörte sich sehr spannend an!" ermunterte sie zugleich den noch immer ziemlich verdutzt dreinschauenden Zwerg.  
„Wertes Fräulein, dass werde ich gleich tun, doch es ist nichts was für so zarte Ohren wie ihre es sind bestimmt!" antwortete nun Gimli und Feli hätte gerne geantwortet, dass sie wohl schon schlimmeres in ihrer Welt gesehen hätte und selbst hier in Mittelerde schon schlimmeres durch gestanden hatte und erlebte, als dass sie noch irgendetwas schocken könnte, doch um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen, schwieg sie lieber…  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatten sie endlich ihr Zimmer erreicht und Feli war zusammen mit den Hobbits hineingegangen und hatten ein wahrhaft festliches Mahl dort vorgefunden. Soviel wie Feli in 2 Tagen nicht hätte aufessen können, war in ihrem Zimmer aufgebaut worden, selbst wenn sie vollkommen verhungert hier angekommen wäre. So lud sie, auch um nicht allein zu sein, die beiden Hobbits zu sich ein um an ihrem Essen teil zu haben. „Bitte greift ordentlich zu, es ist sowieso viel zu viel für mich allein und ehe alles verdirbt, möchte ich lieber dass ihr es esst!" Das ließ sich Sam natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, doch Frodo musste erst noch überredet werden und selbst nach allen Künsten der Überredungskunst, schaffte Feli es nur ihn dazu zu bewegen, wenigsten ein bisschen was mit zu essen. Darauf meinte Sam: „Herr Frodo war noch nie ein großer Esser, deshalb ist er doch so dünn!" „Dann könnten wir uns zusammentun, was meinst du Frodo?" fragte nun Feli vergnügt, denn sie selbst aß nicht viel wenn sie nicht gerade sehr hungrig war.  
  
So setzten sich Feli und die beiden Hobbits gemütlich an einen Tisch und begannen zu essen und weiter zu schwatzen als Feli mit einem Mal etwas einfiel:  
„Ihr habt doch von diesem Rat erzählt, diesem Rat der hier stattfinden soll und der euch erst zu dieser Reise hierher veranlasst hat. Wann findet denn dieser Rat statt?" „Hmm… du bist gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht, weißt du das Fräulein Feli?!" Diese schaute sich nach Sam um, der ihr das sagte und fragend warf sie ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Was er damit sagen will ist, dass der Rat schon morgen stattfinden wird. Morgen gleich nach Sonnenaufgang in der großen Halle, in der nähe des Wasserfalls!" half Frodo weiter und Felis Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Und wer wird daran Teilnehmen?" fragte sie weiter.  
„Na auf jeden Fall Herr Elrond, dann wir beide hier, Herr Bilbo vielleicht auch noch, dann noch die beiden, die du vorhin kennen gelernt hast, Legolas und Gimli. Dann Frau Arwen, die soll heute Abend hier eintreffen. Natürlich Gandalf und noch ein Zauberer namens Radagast, die aber wegen wichtiger Geschäfte erst morgen eintreffen werden. Dann noch ein paar Zwerge und Elben, deren Namen ich nicht kenne – und natürlich du noch, wenn du daran teilnehmen willst!" skeptisch warf Sam einen Blick zu Feli herüber die sofort in die offensive ging: „Ich fühle mich auf jeden Fall schon stark genug dafür! Außerdem möchte ich wissen, ob mir jemand von ihnen sagen kann was das für ein Ring ist und ob ich je wieder nach Hause komme!" „Schon gut Feli, schon gut!" beschwichtigte Frodo und grinste leicht. „Wir werden sehen wie es dir morgen geht. Wir beide werden dich abholen damit wir dich Notfalls hier im Zimmer einsperren können, falls du doch nicht ganz bei Kräften sein solltest!" Feli lächelte höflich und nahm sich fest vor, sich durch nichts und niemanden davon abbringen zu lassen an diesem Rat morgen Teil zu nehmen, egal wie gut oder wie schlecht es ihr morgen ging…  
  
Es dämmerte schon als Sam lange nach Frodo und Feli mit dem Essen fertig war und die beiden sich von ihrer Freundin verabschiedeten mit den Worten: „Du musst morgen wirklich ausgeruht sein wenn du am Rat teilnehmen willst… also schlaf gut!" Feli antwortete darauf: „Das werde ich, keine Angst!" „Und vergiss nicht, wir holen dich hier ab, also warte morgen früh auf uns!" warf Sam noch ein. „Das werde ich auch!" gab Feli zurück und ein matter Seufzer entglitt ihr als sich die Tür hinter den beiden Hobbits schloss und sie wieder allein war…  
  
Allein… Jedes Mal wenn sie allein war, keimten in ihr so sehr schnell die Gefühle des unwohlseins, des unwillkommen seins in ihr auf, dass sie so schnell gar nicht dagegen reagieren konnte und eine unbegründete Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Ach Unsinn…! schalt sie sich selbst, ging zum Bett herüber und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Ich leide wirklich schon unter Paranoia … hier sind doch alle nett… alle…! Ja, alle bis auf Herrn Elrond. Von ihm ging eine unbegründete Aura aus, eine durchdringende Präsens dicht gefolgt von seinen vor Kälte nur so strotzenden Augen und Feli fragte sich bestimmt schon zum einhundersten Mal, was sie denn Herrn Elrond bloß getan hatte, dass er sich so reserviert ihr gegenüber verhielt…  
  
Da plötzlich schreckte Feli auf, sie vernahm ein klopfen an der Tür, ein lautes pochen gegen das Holz und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Bestimmt sind es die Hobbits, die mir vergessen haben etwas zu sagen! mutmaßte sie und rief sofort: „Herein…!!" Doch als die Tür aufschwang, standen dort weder Frodo noch Sam, es war Herr Elrond, der bereits einen langen Schatten hinter sich her warf und sein Gesicht nur noch Dunkel zu erahnen war. Sofort setzte sich Feli vom Bett auf und verneigte sich höflich.  
„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht!" raunte Elrond nun und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Noch einmal schreckte Feli zusammen als sie das aufflackern von dutzenden von Kerzen gleichzeitig um sich herum wahrnahm. „Bitte setzt euch doch wieder, Fräulein Feli!" sagte Elrond doch diese schüttelte nun den Kopf. „Es geht schon, ich stehe gern! Aber was führt sie zu mir Herr Elrond?" antwortete sie.  
Ihr Gegenüber trat indessen weiter in den Raum hinein und musterte Feli wieder mit diesen kalten undurchdringbaren Augen. „Einmal um das Licht anzuzünden und mein zweites anliegen gilt dem Ring, von dem die Hobbits mir erzählten, dass er in deinem Besitz sich befindet, Fräulein Feli!" Wenigstens kommt er gleich zur Sache! dachte Feli, doch sie hatte keinesfalls vor ihm schon jetzt vor dem Rat alles über den Ring zu erzählen. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer und müde an und im Moment wollte sie nur noch eines, schlafen gehen.  
Doch noch etwas anderes schwang in ihrem Inneren mit, jetzt noch nicht vom Ring zu berichten und dass war diese Abneigung gegen sie, die noch immer von Elrond zu ihr herüberschwappte seit dem sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, ihnen sagen zu müssen, Herr Elrond, doch ich möchte die Geschichte die mich und den Ring betreffen, nicht zweimal erzählen. Auch bin ich wirklich müde und erschöpft und ich habe Angst etwas zu vergessen, wenn ich ihnen jetzt schon darüber Berichte!" gab Feli an, doch schon spürte sie, dass Elrond sich damit nicht abspeisen lassen würde, denn er antwortete: „So, so... du willst es mir also noch nicht erzählen, hast Angst mir Details zu verschweigen", langsam und wie ein drohender Schatten kam er näher an sie heran und in Feli verdoppelte sich noch die Angst vor diesem übermächtigen Elben. Und etwas stimmte mit ihm ganz und gar nicht…!!  
  
Kaum das sie überhaupt wagte zu Atmen als er begann zu sprechen: „Doch du erzählst nicht ganz die Wahrheit, denn noch etwas anderes hält dich davon ab mir davon zu berichten, nämlich deine Angst vor mir…!" „Herr Elrond, bitte… bitte gehen sie jetzt. Ich möchte gerne Schlafen gehen!" Feli spürte erneut die Präsens des Rings und wie er wieder unbarmherzig gegen ihren Oberschenkel drückte und sie dazu aufforderte, ihn heraus zu holen und endlich aufzusetzen. Doch das hätte Elronds merkwürdiges Verhalten wohl nur noch mehr angestachelt und Feli ließ sich nicht dazu hinreißen, den Ring hervorzuziehen. Jedoch beging sie einen gewaltigen Fehler, denn in ihrer Angst und Verzweiflung vielleicht den Ring an den Elben zu verlieren, begann sie einfach drauf los zu fauchen: „Was ist eigentlich mit der von den Hobbits geschilderten Gastfreundschaft der Elben aus Bruchtal? Bis jetzt habe ich nur Angst verspürt in ihrem Gastfreundlichen Haus. Überall lauerten mir verborgene Augen auf, überall spürte ich böse Blick auf mich ruhen und hinter mir her wurde geschlichen…!" Hier jedoch stoppte Feli, denn nun obsiegte die Angst vollkommen und ängstlich starrte sie zu Elrond empor, der um so viel Größer war als sie, wie er böse herabstarrte. Gerade als sie noch weiter zurückweichen wollte, schnellte eine Hand Elronds hervor und bekam Felis Arm zu packen… doch nicht etwa den gesunden Arm, sondern den verletzten, genau an der Stelle, an der der Wolf seine Zähne hineingeschlagen hatte…  
  
Feli unterdrückte gerade noch einen Schmerzensschrei und schaute wütend und zugleich ängstlich zu Elrond empor. Da erblickte sie die Gier, die unbändige Gier nach dem Ring, den sie schon bei den beiden Wölfen gesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie vollständig dem Wahnsinn verfielen. Der Ring… verdammt…der Ring…! Das hier ist nicht der Elrond, der noch Herr seiner Sinne ist, das hier ist Elrond, dessen Sinne nur noch nach dem Willen des Rings funktionieren!! überlegte Feli während eine Schmerzattacke nach der anderen über sie hereinbrach und sie langsam in die Knie zwang.  
Aber ich kann doch … doch nicht einfach einen Elben töten!! dachte sie voller Furcht und Angst umspülte ihr Herz, so wie Tränen ihre Augen umspülten.  
„Bitte, Herr Elrond, sie tun mir weh… lassen sie mich los!!" flehte sie und biss die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen. Beinahe glaubte sie zu spüren wie der Oberarm sich vom Unterarm löste und sie wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nur noch eines und das war diesen verfluchten Ring ganz weit, weit weg…  
  
Elrond starrte indessen herab auf Feli, die nun nur noch auf den Knien vor ihm hockte, den Arm hielt er immer noch gepackt, doch auch er spürte, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst war. Es war nicht Elrond, der dieses arme Mädchen zu seinen Füßen gepackt hielt, es war jemand in seiner Gestalt, eine gemeine Seite in ihm, die irgendwie aktiviert worden war, allein durch die Gegenwart des Rings.  
Hör auf ihr weh zu tun!!!! Hör auf sie zu verletzen!! schrie es in Elronds Gedanken, doch dieser ignorierte sie komplett, fixierte seine Augen auf das Mädchen zu seinen Füßen und ein knurren drang aus seiner Kehle als er sagte: „Wir beobachten dich, Feli, Mensch aus einer anderen Welt. Dein Verhalten und natürlich den Ring. Wir haben dich nur gerettet weil die Hobbits es so wollten, sonst hätten wir dich elendig sterben lassen und uns gleich des Rings bemächtigt, aber dafür ist die Zeit noch nicht reif… noch nicht reif… noch nicht reif!!" In Elrond gewann allmählich die normale Seite wieder die Oberhand und schließlich hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er endlich Felis Arm losließ.  
  
Sofort stieß diese einen Wimmerlaut hervor und zog ihren Arm zurück. Blau, Rot und Purpurn war er angelaufen und die Schmerzen darin brachten ihre Augen zum tränen. Auf den knien hockend blickte sie nun empor und durch einen verschwommenen Blick heraus konnte sie Elrond beobachten, wie sich dieser mit einer Hand an die Stirn fasste, zurücktaumelte und schließlich mit den Kniekehlen gegen einen Stuhl stieß und sich darauf nach hinten fallen ließ. „Der Ring … der Ring!" stieß er immer wieder hervor und sein Blick glitt langsam zu Feli herüber, die noch immer ängstlich kauernd am Boden hockte und sich nicht wagte zu rühren. Als sein Blick sie traf, war dort nicht mehr diese Kälte zu finden, sondern unendliche Ruhe, Weisheit und sogar Mitleid mit ihr. Und noch etwas hatte sich verändert… denn nun baten diese Augen um Verzeihung, statt Feli in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. 


	23. shin´yó vertrauen

Kapitel 22.  
  
shin´yó – Vertrauen  
  
Ihre Augen tränten und unendlich Angst umschloss ihr Herz als sie daran dachte, was eben gerade passiert war. Dieser Blick… dieser Blick den Elrond eben hatte… er glich den Blicken der Wolfsoberhäupter, die sie bereits auf dem Gewissen hatte… Schnell senkte sie den Kopf, blickte herab auf ihren verbundenen Arm und rieb ihn um den Schmerz zu lindern, doch der Schmerz schien nicht aufzuhören, schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Sie konnte sehen, zumindest dort, wo die Haut unter dem Verband hindurch lugte, wie er rot und purpurn pulsierte und der Verband an einigen Stellen blutrot anlief. Anscheinend war die gerade erst verheilende Bisswunde wieder aufgerissen… Was hätte sie getan, wenn Elrond jetzt nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne geworden wäre im letzten Moment? Hätte sie ihn dann wirklich … töten müssen um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten?  
Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich ihre Brust zusammen und sie konnte ihr verkrampftes Herz spüren. Noch näher zog sie ihre Beine zu sich heran und machte sich so klein es nur irgend ging. Sie hatte, bevor sie in diese Welt gekommen war, noch niemals andere Lebewesen getötet, ja nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mal abgesehen von ein paar Insekten… Und nun… nun hatte sie bereits zwei Wölfe getötet und schon zweimal daran gedacht, Elben zu töten… und das alles nur wegen diesem Ring… Dieser Ring… der eigentlich für das Gute stehen sollte… Was war das für ein Ring, der ständig alle, denen sie begegnete auf kurz oder lang gegen sich brachte weil sie nach dem Ring trachteten? Tom Bombadil musste gelogen haben und auch der Spruch war mehr als ein Hohn gewesen… ja der Spruch, wenn sie sich doch nur an den einzelnen Wortlaut erinnern könnte… es war zum verzweifeln…  
  
Sie spürte wie jetzt nicht nur Tränen des Schmerzes sondern auch der Verzweiflung über ihre Wangen flossen und ihr schönes Gewand benetzten, dass sie noch immer trug. Dieser Ring… er war an allem Schuld, er war dafür verantwortlich dass sie hier war, er war dafür verantwortlich, dass sie all diesen Schmerz erdulden musste… er war es, der alles und jeden gegen sie brachte…bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal dachte sie an ihr ruhiges und warmes Zuhause, fern von zaubernden Ringen, Elben und Wölfen…  
  
„Ich hasse den Ring… ich will ihn nicht mehr… immer passiert etwas wegen dem Ring um mich herum… ich hasse ihn… ich hasse ihn!!" murmelte Feli nun dumpf und stockend, kniff die Augen zusammen als sie wieder eine neue Schmerzattacke ihren Arm herauf kriechen spürte. „Er kann gar nicht für das Gute stehen… der Spruch des Guten ist ein Hohn, dass ich hier bin ist ein Hohn… ich will nach Hause… jetzt!" kam es stockend über ihre Lippen und ihr Körper presste sich schutzsuchend immer näher an das Bett heran, spürte das Holz in ihrem Rücken und wie ein lauer Abendwind durch ihre Haare tänzelte…  
  
Und dann hörte sie es… ein knirschen, ein zurückschieben, jemand erhob sich… Elrond… ihn hatte sie ganz vergessen!  
Schnell ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben und ihr wässriger Blick fiel auf den nun wieder stehenden Elrond, in seinem wallenden Gewand, gefasst und Herr seiner Sinne. Warm und reumütig waren seine Augen in das ängstlich verzogene Gesicht von Feli gerichtet. Seine Augen baten noch immer um Vergebung für die Tat, die leider nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden konnte. Und so sprach er: „Fräulein Feli, mit Verlaub, es tut mir Leid, was ich tat. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich habe nichts mehr bedacht…meine Gedanken kreisten seit Tagen nur noch um den Ring… schon als ich dich sah, als sie dich herbrachten nach Bruchtal, da wusste ich bereits, dass du im Besitz des Rings bist. Ich habe es gesehen, in meinen Träumen, in meinem Spiegelbild, in allem was ich tat, war der einzige Gedanke an den Ring und was für eine Macht er besitzt. Doch so wie ich es jetzt erlebte, hat er eine größere Macht als ich jemals zu Gedenken wagte. Ich weiß nicht woher du ihn hast, ich weiß nicht warum ausgerechnet du ihn hast, aber ich kann förmlich bis hierher spüren, dass er etwas in sich birgt, dass mich mit ihm verbindet…!" Feli lauschte den Worten Elronds und so unglaublich es ihr vorkam, sie glaubte seinen Worten, denn sie spürte, dass sie ernst gemeint waren und er nun alles aufdeckte, um jegliches Misstrauen und Angst ihrerseits auszumerzen. „Du trägst eine große Last… ähnlich wie der Eine Ring Saurons presst er sich auf deine Seele, das kann ich spüren. Deine Angst und Zweifel mir gegenüber waren berechtigt, ich wollte dir den Ring abnehmen, doch ich spüre auch dass der Ring nicht mein sein soll, sondern allein dein!" Hier stockte Elrond, blickte zu Feli herab, die noch immer beinahe am ganzen Leib bebte vor Angst und noch immer am Boden hockte. Langsam trat er einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. Dann fuhr er fort: „Wie ich bereits erwähnte, birgt er große Macht in sich, von denen du vermutlich noch nicht einmal etwas ahnst…!"  
  
Elrond tat noch einen Schritt auf Feli zu und diese blinzelte erschrocken. Ihr Tränenstrom war versiegt aber die Angst wurde noch immer in ihr geschürt. Sofort presste sie sich noch dichter ans Bett heran, saß noch immer auf den Knien und zog die Beine noch näher zu sich heran. „Bleibt wo ihr seit, Herr Elrond! Kommt nicht näher!!" rief sie mit ängstlich bebender Stimme und zog den verbundenen Arm mit dem gesunden näher an ihren Körper heran.  
Elrond stockte, war jetzt nur noch zwei Schritte von Feli entfernt und blickte nun aus unendlich traurigen Augen herab.  
„Ich kann deine Angst verstehen und nachempfinden, doch glaube mir, ich will dir helfen deine Last und die große Macht zu meistern. Hier in Mittelerde gibt es viele Wesen, Völker, große Könige und böse Wesen, die alles für einen solchen Ring wie du ihn besitzt, geben würden, nur um ihn für ihre eigenen niederen Bedürfnisse auszunutzen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, das weiß ich und es tut mir Leid…" jetzt streckte Elrond langsam seine offene Hand Feli entgegen und bot ihr so seine Hilfe an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich als deinen Feind ansiehst, ich möchte dass du mich als deinen Helfer siehst. Als jemanden, mit viel Wissen, dass dir sehr nützlich sein kann." Jetzt begab sich Elrond sogar auf die Knie herab, hatte so beinahe die gleiche Größe wie die zusammengekauerte Feli in diesem Augenblick erreicht. Diese bebte nicht mehr vor Angst, spürte, dass die Worte nicht nur leere Hülsen waren, sondern aus seiner tiefsten Seele heraus sprachen. Seine Hand war noch immer Feli entgegen gestreckt, ganz ruhig und ohne Hast.  
  
Feli blickte nun von dem unendlich ruhigen Gesicht von Elrond herüber zu seiner ausgestreckten Hand und wieder zurück zu seinen Augen. „Sagt mir nur, wieso hat der Ring dann nur so erbarmungslos nach ihnen gerufen, wenn er doch mein Ring sein soll? Ich spürte, wie der Ring nach ihnen rief und ich will nicht leugnen, was sie sagten über die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und dem Ring. Ich möchte ihnen so gerne vertrauen, aber sie haben es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht Herr Elrond!" Sie starrte Elrond bei diesen Worten direkt in die Augen und dieser lächelte milde als er antwortete: „Ich vertraue dir doch auch. Mit der Macht des Rings könntest du ganz Bruchtal vernichten, das kann ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spüren, ohne den Ring überhaupt jemals gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht hat der Ring deshalb nach mir gerufen… doch ich will es nicht beschwören. Ich möchte dich um Vergebung bitten und dass wir noch einmal ganz von vorne beginnen. Mein Name ist Elrond, Earendils Sohn und noldorischer Abstammung und ihr Name lautet?" Jetzt endlich fasste Feli sich ein Herz, denn schließlich hatte Elrond recht mit dem was er sagte. Sie konnte mit dem Ring hier auch allerhand Schaden anrichten und trotzdem durfte sie hier bleiben, durfte sie weiterhin hier genesen.  
Erst jetzt lächelte sie das erste Mal und legte ihre Hand in die von Elrond. „Angenehm, mein Name ist Feli und ich komme aus einer anderen Welt…!"  
  
Langsam half Elrond Feli beim aufstehen. Schwindelig wurde ihr, ihr Blick verschwamm, ihre Augen tanzten wild umher, ehe sie sich endlich auf die Bettkante niedersetzte und erleichtert die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen entließ. „Danke…" murmelte sie kaum hörbar als die Elronds Hand wieder losließ und auf ihren Schoss herabstarrte.  
„Schon gut… wartet einen Augenblick…!" war seine Antwort und er zog sich kurz zurück. Sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass er sich einen Stuhl nahm und ihn mit der nächsten Bewegung an ihr Bett heranstellte. Erst als er sich setzte blickte Feli auf. „Bitte… ich bin wirklich müde… lassen sie mich allein!" waren ihre Worte und Elrond nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Keine Angst, ich werde gleich gehen, aber es ist ungesund für eine Verletzung wenn der Verband nicht regelmäßig gewechselt wird. Wenn ihr erlaubt, Fräulein Feli, dann werde ich ihn für euch wechseln." sagte er und nahm vom Nachttisch einen frischen, noch zusammengerollten Verband und eine kleine abgedeckte Schale mit anscheinend irgendeiner Medizin in ihrem inneren. Feli blickte auf ihren Arm herab, auf den Verband, der nun nicht nur rot schimmerte, sondern richtig dunkelrot angelaufen war was darauf schließen ließ, dass jetzt sämtliche Verletzungen aufgerissen waren. Was hatte sie für eine andere Wahl? Mit einer Hand konnte sie den Verband bestimmt nicht richtig wechseln… also nickte sie und streckte ihm den Arm entgegen … den dabei entstehenden Schmerz ließ sie durch einen Zischlaut zwischen ihre Zähne entweichen.  
„Keine Angst, ich werde vorsichtig sein!" murmelte nun Elrond und Feli starrte auf ihren Verband herab in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Tag bald vorbei sein würde.  
  
Es stimmte schon, Elrond war vorsichtig, jedoch war der Schmerz den Feli empfand als er ihr den Verband Stückchen für Stückchen abnahm beinahe unerträglich. Das Blut war bereits verkrustet und hatte sich mit dem Stoff des Verbands angefreundet. Blutrote Stellen kamen zum Vorschein – ebenso auch die Würgemale die von Elrond abstammten… Dieser nahm betreten den schmutzigen Verband beiseite und begann ihren Arm mit der heilenden Tinktur einzustreichen.  
„Das wird die Schmerzen etwas lindern und die Wunde schneller heilen lassen!" erklärte Elrond, doch Feli wagte nicht aufzublicken und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte sie auf ihren Arm, auf dem sich nun ein kribbeln wie von tausenden von Ameisen ausbreitete… jedoch beruhigte sie der wohltuende Geruch der Kräutertinktur und langsam schloss sie die Augen um ihn besser mit der Nase erschnuppern zu können.  
  
Elrond lächelte bei diesem Anblick und raunte: „Ihr seit fürwahr das kräftigste Menschenmädchen, dass mir jemals begegnet ist. Als sie dich hier her brachten, dachte ich bereits, dass jede Hilfe zu spät käme, dein Herz hatte bereits aufgehört zu schlagen, doch spürte ich auch, dass der Kampf auf Leben und Tod noch in deinem Körper wutentbrannt tobte und du nicht sterben wolltest. Zwischen diesem wilden Kampf hindurch schlug dein Herz, zwar unregelmäßig, doch mit allerletzter Kraft und alles was ich über das Thaw-Asea wusste, habe ich dich zurückgeholt. Jeder andere wäre gestorben!" hier hielt er inne, holte den aufgewickelten Verband und begann damit den Arm zu verbinden als Feli aufblickte und Elrond, der auf den Verband fixiert war, in die Augen zu sehen als er fortfuhr „Vergiss das niemals…du hast mehr Kräfte in dir als du für möglich hältst. Ich muss es wissen, ich war dabei, als du deinen Todeskampf ausgefochten und gewonnen hast. Und noch etwas… es ist nicht der Ring gewesen der dich zurückgeholt hat. Das warst du ganz allein!" hier seufzte Elrond als Felis Arm bei einem flüchtigen Schmerz zuckte und er nach kurzem innehalten fortfuhr. „So langsam beginne ich zu begreifen warum der Ring dich ausgewählt hat… es hat schon alles einen Sinn, glaube mir und ich lebe schon so lange auf dieser Welt, habe so vieles gesehen, was eigentlich unmöglich schien und dennoch… immer wieder werde ich überrascht…!" Elrond verknotete nun nicht zu fest den Verband an beiden Enden und Feli blickte noch immer auf in sein Gesicht.  
Die gesagten und gedachten Worte über die nicht bestehende Gastfreundlichkeit der Elben tat ihr Leid, sie waren Gastfreundlich, solange sie nicht mit irgendwelchen Ringen in Berührung kämen und es schien als sei nicht nur die Entschuldigung Elronds angebracht, sondern auch ihre eigene: „Herr Elrond, es tut mir Leid, was ich über die Elben und euch sagte. Auch ich war nicht nett gewesen!" Langsam zog sie nun ihren Arm zurück und schaute herab in ihren Schoss als sie sah wie Elronds Hand vorstreckte und ihre gesunde Hand ergriff. Langsam blickte Feli auf und blickte in das Gesicht von Elrond hinein. „Fräulein Feli, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dein Misstrauen und deine Angst waren berechtigt und haben wir nicht eben noch mal ganz von vorne begonnen?" sagte er mit warmer Stimme. Feli konnte nicht anders als ihren Blick schweifen zu lassen und sachte zu nicken. „Ihr habt schon Recht, Herr Elrond, aber…!" begann sie doch hier wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Sagt nichts mehr… sondern ruh dich jetzt aus. Ich habe deine Zeit schon zur genüge gestohlen heute Abend und ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du schlaf und Kräfte benötigst für den großen Rat morgen." Langsam ließ er ihre Hand los und erhob sich. „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden dich wieder in deine Welt zurück zu führen, jetzt jedoch schlaft in Ruhe und Frieden und ohne Angst…!" und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und ließ eine unendlich erleichterte Feli allein zurück. 


	24. reiji tadashii höflich

Kapitel 23.  
  
reigi tadashii - höflich  
  
Poch… Poch… Poch… Wie aus weiter ferne drangen diese Geräusche an ihr Ohr. Sie verzog das Gesicht und fuchtelte, ohne es zu bemerken, unwirsch mit einer Hand durch die Luft, wie um das störende Pochen davon zu wedeln. Dazu verzogen sich ihre Augen und Nase und unangenehm sog sie die Luft ein.  
„Nee… jetzt nicht… lass mich schlafen!" murmelte sie, noch gefangen vom traumlosen Schlaf und spürte einen angenehm warmen Luftzug durch ihr Haar gleiten und ein paar Blätter über den Boden fegen… Leicht drehte sie sich auf die Seite, um den Luftzug zu entkommen, als sie das Pochen noch einmal hörte und dazu passend leise Stimmen hinter dem Holz.  
„Sie schläft wohl noch… ich glaube sie ist noch nicht genesen… lassen wir sie weiterschlafen!" kam es dumpf an ihr Ohr gekrochen und hier riss Feli das erste Mal ruckartig ihre Augen auf. Sofort war sie hellwach und saß im nächsten Augenblick aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles… der wichtige Rat heute morgen…!  
„Hey… wartet… ich bin wach!!" rief sie deshalb mit belegter Stimme so laut sie konnte und hinter dem Holz verstummte alles. Wieder glitt ihr der laue Wind durch die Haare und ein frösteln glitt ihr über die Haut. „Warum… ist es so kalt?!" murmelte sie und schlang ihren gesunden Arm um ihren Körper. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer die Sachen vom Vortag trug… ja sie hatte es nicht einmal geschafft sich die Decke über den Körper zu streifen… sie war einfach nach hinten in die Kissen gefallen und wohl sofort eingeschlafen – nachdem Elrond ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte!  
„Feli? Bist du doch wach?" kam es nun dumpf von der Tür zu ihr herein gekrochen. Irgendwie glaubte sie die Stimme zu erkennen… vielleicht war es die von Frodo?  
„Sollen wir reinkommen und dir helfen?" kam nun eine zweite Stimme hinzu, Feli tippte dabei auf Sam.  
Erschrocken blinzelte Feli und blickte hektisch an sich herab. „Ähm… ich bin gleich soweit… wartet nur noch ein paar Augenblicke!" rief sie hektisch zurück und rutschte bis an die Bettkante vor. Mal wieder wurde ihr etwas schwindelig. Da sie aber dieses Mal darauf gefasst war, machte sie alles langsamer obwohl die folgenden Worte sie doch etwas hetzten: „Sie soll sich beeilen... der Hohe Rat wird gleich beginnen… wir kommen auch noch zu spät, wenn das werte Fräulein so lange braucht!" Feli stand gerade aufrecht vor ihrem Bett als die Stimme an ihr Ohr drang und sie diese nicht einordnen konnte. Nach einem Elben hörte sie sich nicht an, soviel stand fest… auch zu Gimli passte sie nicht… aber im Grunde genommen war es in diesem Augenblick auch egal.  
„Wartet … Bitte! Ich bin gleich soweit!" rief sie noch einmal und entdeckte neben sich auf dem Nachttisch ein kleines Frühstück, dass einer der umsichtigen Elben hereingebracht haben musste, als sie noch schlief. Noch während sie darauf zu wankte, strich sie sich ihr Gewand glatt. Zum umziehen hatte sie sowieso keine Zeit mehr und es würde bestimmt niemanden stören – so hoffte sie zumindest.  
Gerade schob sie sich ein Stück Brot zwischen die Zähne als ihr ein Teil des vom Schlaf zerzausten Haar ins Gesicht fiel. Nein, auch wenn sie mit den Kleidern vom Vortag schon zum hohen Rat gehen musste, mit einer krausen Frisur wollte sie dort ganz sicher nicht erscheinen.  
Sofort griff sie in ihren Rucksack hinein, hatte ihre Haarbürste in den Händen und begann sich, gleich danach, mit Hilfe eines kleinen Stückchen Bandes die Haare zusammen zu binden. Eine kleine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und ein trockenes, sauberes Tuch lagen ebenfalls auf ihrem großzügigen Nachttisch. Sofort, nachdem sie gerade ihre widerspenstigen Haare zusammengebunden hatte, tauchten beide Hände in das klare Wasser und schnell glitt sie sich mit einer handvoll davon über das Gesicht. Wie erfrischend es war. Noch während sie sich das Gesicht rein wusch, schnappte sie sich noch schnell ein Stück Brot und begann darauf herum zu kauen.  
Kaum dass sie die Schleife einigermaßen in ihrem Haar zurechtgerückt hatte, nahm sie den Behälter mit dem glasklaren Wasser darinnen, das direkt neben dem Brot stand und stürzte es in einem einzigen Zug ihre Kehle herunter.  
  
„Wird das heute noch was? Jetzt kommen wir auf jeden Fall zu spät!!" kam es nun murrend von der Tür und einem Donnerschlag gleich wurde nun gegen die Türe gepocht.  
Feli zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das war keine Hand und auch keine Faust, die dagegen gepocht hatte… es war etwas anderes gewesen… sehr energisch, sehr ungeduldig… „Onkel … hör auf mit dem Stock hier so in der Gegend herum zu fuchteln! Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit deinem Spazierstock gegen die Tür hämmern!" „Ach ja? Und was ist mit dem hohen Rat? Keine Manieren diese jungen Dinger! Verschlafen sogar noch ihr eigenes Leben! Wenn ich mir damals so etwas bei Smaug hätte erlaubt, wäre ich bestimmt nicht mehr nach Beutelsend zurückgekehrt, das kann ich dir versichern!!" Smaug… Beutelsend… zurückgekehrt …? In Feli keimte ein verdacht auf… längst vergessen geglaubte Buchseiten eröffneten sich in ihrem Inneren während sie schnell noch ein Stückchen Brot hinterher schob und die Bürste wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute.  
„Ich … ich bin jetzt soweit… ich komme schon!!" rief sie, ließ noch einen schnellen Griff an ihre Tasche am Gewand herab gleiten und erst als sie den Ring durch den Stoff hindurch spürte, war sie zufrieden und glitt gemächlich zur Tür herüber.  
  
„Na endlich… wird aber auch langsam Zeit, Fräulein Ich-Schlafe-Tausend-Jahre!" kam es nun murrend als Feli die Tür aufstieß und sich dafür mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht dagegen lehnen musste. Gemächlich glitt sie durch den Türspalt und vor sich entdeckte sie nun nicht zwei, sondern drei Hobbits, die vor ihrer Tür auf sie gewartet hatten. Frodo und Sam standen vor ihr und in ihrer Mitte befand sich ein alter, gebrechlich wirkender Hobbit, mit schneeweißer Haarpracht, unendlich runzeligem Gesicht, der dem Gesicht von Tom Bombadil nicht unähnlich war, gestützt auf einem dunkelbraunfarbigen Gehstock, auf dessen er sein ganzes Gewicht stützte, als Feli nun aus der Tür herausgetreten war. Mit offenem Mund und ganz unverkennbar sprachlos, starrte er empor zu Feli während Frodo und Sam ganz selbstverständlich sich verneigten und ihr einen guten Morgen wünschten.  
  
Ein freundliches Lächeln glitt ihr über den Mund und freundlich sagte sie: „Guten Morgen! Entschuldigt, ich habe verschlafen!" dazu passend verneigte sie sich und fuhr fort: „Danke, dass ihr solange gewartet habt und entschuldigt, dass ich keine Manieren besitze…!" Doch hier unterbrach der ältere Hobbit und räusperte sich laut und hörbar. Feli konnte das Grinsen von Frodo und Sam regelrecht mit erblühen sehen, als der alte Hobbit langsam näher heranwankte „Habe… habe ich das etwa gesagt? Oh du meine Güte… bitte verzeiht wertes Fräulein… euer Name war Feli, richtig?" kam es nun stockend von dem alten Hobbit und Feli nahm ihm die letzten paar Schritte ab, indem sie näher kam.  
„Ganz richtig, werter Herr… und ihr Name ist?" fragte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Ein guter Handschlag war in ihrer Welt immer an der Tagesordnung gewesen, doch hier in Mittelerde gab es auch noch andere Sitten, die ihr nun von dem älteren Hobbit sogleich aufgezeigt wurden.  
Dieser ergriff nämlich die hergehaltene Hand von Feli, verschränkte den Arm, in dessen Hand sich der Stock befand, auf den Rücken und verneigte sich nun tief. „Wertes Fräulein, bitte verzeiht meine Ungehobeltheit… aber selbst so ein alter Hobbit wie ich kann noch etwas dazu lernen. Und ich sollte gewiss lernen, meine Zunge zu zügeln, sonst wird es mir eines Tages schlimm ergehen. Mein Name lautet Bilbo Beutlin und ich bin der Onkel von diesem prächtigen Hobbit Frodo Beutlin. Und wie ich sehe, seit ihr sogar noch hübscher, als es mir Frodo berichtet hat." Und mit diesen Worten, ohne das Feli noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, drückte er schon seine Lippen auf ihren Handrücken und deutete so einen Handkuss an, den Feli bis dato nur aus den Mittelalterfilmen kannte wenn ein schöner Prinz einer holden Maid seine Ehrerbietung darbot.  
  
Mit großen Augen und noch größerem Blick starrte er auf den alten Bilbo Beutlin herab, der anscheinend doch kein so übler Kerl war, wie er erst vor fünf Minuten demonstriert hatte, als er gegen ihre Türe hämmerte. Doch Feli war bereit es sofort zu vergessen, wenn er nur endlich ihre Hand loslassen würde. Etwas peinlich berührt, schaute sie hilfesuchend zu Sam und Frodo herüber, doch Sam war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich das kichern zu verkneifen, dass von ihm keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. Frodo lächelte jedoch aufmunternd und hatte beide Hände auf seinen Rücken verschränkt. Dazu nickte er immer wieder in ihre Richtung und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Da musst du durch!, sollte das wohl heißen. Feli hätte gerne laut aufgeseufzt, doch das hätte den alten Herrn noch verärgert, und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall. Also verneigte sie sich noch einmal und sprach: „Vielen Dank, Herr Bilbo Beutlin von Beutelsend. Aber… aber gab es da nicht vor nicht mal ein paar Minuten eine wichtige Versammlung, der hohe Rat, den wir doch gerade verpassen… der doch so wichtig ist!" begann Feli zu stottern und sich so aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Leicht rötlich waren ihre Wangen als Bilbo endlich den Kopf hob, seine Hand zurückzog und den Stock wieder zum stützen benutzte.  
„Bei den Valar, sie hat Recht! Wir werden wohl die Letzten sein… wo ich doch so wackelig auf den Beinen bin…!" sofort jedoch war Frodo zur Stelle um seinen Onkel einen Arm anzubieten und ihn auf sich stützen zu lassen. „Komm… lass dir helfen, Bilbo!" raunte Frodo und Sam bezog sofort Posten auf der anderen Seite von Bilbo. Lächelnd sah sich der alte Bilbo nach beiden Seiten um und danach direkt zu Feli empor. „Kannst du sehen, wertes Fräulein? Du musst ein alter Mann oder eine hübsche junge Frau sein, dann scharen sich alle um dich. Ich würde ja eher dein Aussehen bevorzugen, doch mich hat es leider erwischt… das Alter hat mich eingeholt, seit dem ich den Ring nicht mehr habe…!" Feli beobachtete Frodo nun dabei, wie dieser seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, bei den Worten Bilbos und mit der freien Hand kurz an seinem Ausschnitt herumnestelte. Schnell erhaschte sie noch einen Blick auf Sam, der nun besorgt an Bilbo vorbeischaute zu seinem Herrn herüber. Wie oft hatte er ihn bei dieser Tat gesehen, wie oft hatte er seine Hand ergriffen und beruhigende Worte gesprochen… doch im Moment konnte er rein gar nichts tun.  
Sie selbst packte indessen die Furcht… ob sie auch einmal so endete wie zuerst Bilbo und dann Frodo? Wieder erkannte sie den fehlenden Finger an seiner Hand als die kleine Dreiergruppe gemächlich vorüber glitt und sie sich als viertes ihnen anschloss. Sie bezog sofort neben Frodo Stellung und noch ehe dieser etwas dagegen tun konnte ergriff sie seine verzweifelt suchende Hand, zog sie sanft neben sich herüber und hielt sie fest.  
Erstaunt blickten nun Sam und Frodo gleichermaßen empor. Nur Bilbo hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, denn er war damit beschäftigt nicht über seinen Gehstock zu stolpern und über alte Zeiten zu sinnieren. So bekam er auch nicht mit, als Feli flüsterte: „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst … ich halte deine Hand jetzt solange fest, bis wir da sind!!" Und mit diesen Worten glitten sie Schritt für Schritt dem großen Platz entgegen, wo schon alle auf sie Drei hier warteten.  
  
Sie gingen nun zu viert durch die vielen verwirrenden Gänge und Säle hindurch, die allesamt wie ausgestorben leer waren. Niemand war hier, außer ihnen, wie es schien. „Jaja.. sie sind alle schon da… nur wir kommen zu spät!" sinnierte nun Bilbo und lachte als er fortfuhr: „Aber… bei einem so hübschen Fräulein, da wird man uns gewiss verzeihen mögen!" „Herr Bilbo, ihr Wort in meinem Ohr!" antwortete Feli und riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die anderen drei, die nun erstaunt zu ihr empor blickten. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte nun Sam doch Feli blickte auf und wieder geradeaus, so als hätte sie die Frage an sich überhört und winkte nur unwirsch mit der einen freien Hand ab. „Nichts… nichts… Sam…!" sagte sie schnell, doch alle drei sahen sie nun an als wüssten sie bereits, dass sie ihnen irgendetwas verheimlichte. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, was gestern Abend, nachdem Sam und Frodo gegangen waren, vorgefallen war. Und Elrond konnte nun alles anders auslegen… dass sie sich nicht getraute zum hohen Rat zu gehen, dass er sie verschreckt hatte. Aber in gewisser Weise stimmte das ja auch. Sie war verschreckt und hatte gestern Abend Angst gehabt. Und doch hatte es sie eines gelehrt: Dieser Ring war noch gefährlicher als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte! Innerlich fühlte sie sich zerrissen, auch wenn sie nach außen hin nichts darauf schließen ließ. Sie hoffte beim Rat jetzt nur noch auf schnelle Hilfe und das sie nun endlich verstehen möge, warum ausgerechnet sie diesen Ring bekommen hatte. Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was geschehen mochte, wenn man ihr nicht helfen könne… 


	25. hara Inneres

Soo hier gehts zur letzten Runde erstmal ""  
Ich hoff ihr versteht wie dieses Kapitel gemeint ist, denn es ist nicht ganz leicht zu lesen Bei rückfragen stehe ich aber gerne zur verfügung, und dann weiss ich auch dass ich etwas ändern muss an dem Teil.  
Vielen Dank für eure aufmerksamkeit und hier gehts auch endlich weiter :  
  
Kapitel 24.  
  
hara - Inneres  
  
Schon von weitem konnten sie gedämpftes Stimmengewirr hören und in Feli machte sich allmählich doch etwas ehrfürchtige Stimmung breit, um nicht zu sagen: Angst!  
Unruhig biss sie sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe und schluckte schwer an ihrer Spucke je näher sie dem Stimmengewirr kamen… doch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie den Händedruck Frodos und irgendwie wurde sie ruhiger. Allein der Gedanke beruhigte sie, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der eine ähnliche Erfahrung wie sie durchgemacht hatte und der sie ganz bestimmt nicht im Stich ließ!  
Kurz blickte sie sich nach den Halblingen um. Unendliche Ruhe strahlte Frodo aus und doch konnte sie sein Lächeln auf den Lippen erkennen und in ihr verlangsamte sich der Pulsschlag und auch ihr Atem wurde ruhiger. Endlich ließen die Zähne ihre Lippen in Ruhe und im nächsten Moment wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. Schon im nächsten Augenblick bogen sie um die letzte Ecke, traten aus dem Schatten, der gerade durchschrittenen Halle heraus, unter einen reichlich verzierten Torbogen hindurch und standen nun nur wenige Meter von einem riesigen Platz entfernt, der unter dem Schatten eines riesigen, alten und dicken Baumes stand. Spärlich und etwas schwach war hier das wenige Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Blätter und Äste der riesigen Bäume hindurch gelassen wurde um den Platz hier zu erhellen. Umsäumt von einem riesigen Meer aus Blättern, die beruhigend im Wind rauschten, musste Feli trotzdem beinahe die Luft anhalten. Doch es blieb keine Zeit sich richtig um die vielen gewaltigen Bäume und deren Kronen zu kümmern, denn nun waren alle Anwesenden verstummten und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet. Es waren die klackernden, hölzernen Schritte des dritten Beines von Bilbo das die Aufmerksamkeit anzog und ihre Ankunft ankündigte. Auch die steinernen Statuen, die wohl längst vergangene hohe, Schwerttragende Elben darstellen sollten und ebenmäßig schöne Frauenkörper, wohl ebenfalls Elben, selbst ihre steinernen, nie blinzelnden Augen schienen nur sie anzustarren.  
Rund war der Kreis der Stühle, auf denen alle Platz genommen hatten und einige hätten ihnen den Rücken zudrehen sollen, doch selbst die hatten sich umgedreht, nur um sie zu sehen. Mancher Blick war Fragend, andere Wissend und so mancher war auch freundlich, doch vermochte Feli auch so manches Naserümpfen daraus zu lesen … sie waren zu spät dran und das war leider nicht mehr zu übersehen. Auch nicht, dass der Rat wohl schon im vollen Gange war und genau deshalb wurde sie so angeschaut.  
Das macht ja schon mal einen guten Eindruck!! dachte sie und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, doch als sie das leichte nicken bei Legolas und Gimli sah, die sie sogleich wieder erkannte und das dazu passende Lächeln, wurde ihr gleich etwas leichter ums Herz. Wenigstens zwei, die es ihr nicht ganz so übel nahmen. Trotzdem hatte sie es schon immer gehasst von so vielen Leuten gleichzeitig angestarrt zu werden, auch wenn es da noch die drei Hobbits gab. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alle Blicke allein ihr galten…  
  
Bilbos Stock klickte noch einmal über den steinernen Boden und selbst er war stumm geworden als sie alle stehen blieben und nun von Elben, alten Menschen mit Wanderstöcken, Zwergen, hübschen Frauen und Elrond angestarrt wurden.  
So schnell kreiste Felis Blick, dass sie gar nicht alle gleichzeitig erblicken konnte und es waren so viele unbekannte Gesichter dabei, dass sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Doch sie wusste, dass sie etwas tun musste, wenn sie diesen unendlich langen peinlichen Moment jemals hinter sich lassen wollte! So lenkte sie nun zielstrebig ihren Blick zu Elrond herüber, der am Kopfende, unübersehbar unter dem großen wuchtigen Baum seinen Platz hatte, ließ Frodos Hand los und ging ein paar Schritte dem hohen Elben entgegen, nicht ohne dabei Herzklopfen zu spüren. Die Angst hatte sie noch immer fest im Griff… Als sie nun wenige Meter vor ihm zum stehen kam, blickte sie ihm freundlich in die Augen, verneigte sich tief, verbarg dabei ihren verbundenen Arm und sagte: „Herr Elrond, Herr über Bruchtal. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit und dass sie mich so Herzlich aufgenommen haben in ihrem Hause. Auch danke ich ihnen, dass ich an dem hohen Rat teilnehmen darf und bitte höflichst um Verzeihung für mein weniger Pünktliches erscheinen. Auch dass ich die drei Hobbits da mit hineingezogen habe, tut mir aufrichtig Leid und vielmals bitte ich, dass wir vier dennoch am hohen Rat teilnehmen dürfen, auch wenn wir zu spät gekommen sind." Noch einmal verneigte Feli sich und spürte dabei wieder das Schwindelgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Irgendwie kam es ihr fast wie blanker Hohn vor, denn immerhin war er, Elrond, dafür verantwortlich, dass sie heute Morgen verschlafen hatte. War er es doch gewesen, der ihren Arm so Malträtiert hatte, dass sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war und nicht mal soviel Kraft aufwenden konnte, um sich eine Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Und doch musste sie sich entschuldigen, und doch musste sie schweigen… und irgendwie wollte sie auch schweigen… denn das letzte was sie wollte war sich mit dem hohen Herren Elrond anzulegen, zumal ihr nun auch der Neuanfang von gestern Abend auch noch in den Sinn kam… und so verbarg sie ihre Gedanken und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen!  
  
Nach einem unendlich langen Augenblick entspannte sich endlich Elronds Gesicht und ein Lächeln war darauf zu erkennen… zwar zaghaft, aber umso ehrlicher gemeint. Die Hobbits kamen indessen näher, Feli konnte es hören ohne sich umzusehen, denn Bilbos Gehstock sprach für sich. Ohne ihren Blick von Elrond abzuwenden richtete sie sich nun wieder auf und vermied den Blick in die Runde, denn sie konnte die Blicke noch immer spüren… „Fürwahr, guten Morgen Fräulein Feli, Herr Bilbo Beutlin, Frodo Beutlin und natürlich Samweis Gamdschie. Ihr seid zu spät, das möchte ich anmerken, aber soviel habt ihr noch nicht verpasst und um Verzeihung zu bitten braucht ihr gar nicht Fräulein Feli und ihr Hobbits auch nicht…!" er hob schnell die Hand, als er sah, wie Frodo und Bilbo ebenfalls zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten und winkte lächelnd ab. „Ihr Hobbits seit entlassen, sucht euch eure Plätze wie es euch beliebt, obwohl natürlich nur noch vier Plätze frei sind!" meinte er nun abschließend und ein kleines Lachen war von hier und dort zu vernehmen.  
Was… die Hobbits durften sich setzten und sie nicht? Hatte sie das so richtig verstanden?  
Blinzelnd blickte nun Feli von Elrond herunter zu Frodo und dieser fing den Hilfesuchenden Blick auf. „Keine Sorge, er wird dir schon nichts tun!" meinte er nun wispernd während er schnell an ihr vorbeihuschte und ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf.  
Wieder dachte Feli an den einen Satz: Dein Wort in meinen Ohr…! Du hast ihn ja auch gestern nicht erlebt! Sie blieb allein direkt neben Elrond stehen, der nun einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie in den Kreis des hohen Rates führte. Felis Herz schlug wieder bis zum Anschlag und irgendwie hatte sie schon wieder das verlangen den Ring auf den Finger gleiten zu lassen und tastend glitt sie mit ihren Fingern über die Ausbeulungen ihres Gewandes, genau dort, wo der Ring saß…  
  
„Elben, Zwerge, Halblinge, Zauberer.", sprach Elrond, „Dies ist Feli aus einer unbekannten Welt zu uns gekommen. Durch einen Ring wurde sie in diese Welt hinein hineingebracht. Doch mehr wollen wir später von ihr selbst über den Ring und ihr erscheinen auf Mittelerde hören. Mit den Hobbits, die sie auf ihrem Wege traf, ist sie zu uns gereist. Gerade noch dem Tod entronnen hat sie sehr viel Mut und Ausdauer bewiesen, wie mir bereits die Halblinge mitteilten. Jedoch wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurück, dahin zurück, von wo sie gekommen sein mag und ich hoffe, dass es uns heute gelingt einen Weg zu finden! Ich möchte euch deshalb bitten…"  
  
Feli hatte bis hierher andächtig zugehört, doch nun verschwammen die Worte von Elrond und wichen einem wispernden Laut im Wind, vermischt mit leisen Wellen, die über einen Strand strichen. Ihr Blick glitt wieder unweigerlich in die Runde, sie konnte gar nicht anders, denn immerhin bildeten sie und Elrond die Mitte des Kreises.  
Schon in der Schule war sie immer fast durchgedreht, wenn sie an die Tafel musste um dort irgendein Referat vorzutragen, doch dies hier war weitaus schlimmer, viel schlimmer. Es war fast so als würden die Augen sie versuchen zu verschlingen, mit Haut und Haaren und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Langsam strichen die Finger, einem Reflex gleich, immer wieder über die Ausbeulung an ihrem Gewand. Doch die Ruhe, die sie sich durch diese Gestik erhoffte trat nicht ein, ganz im Gegenteil. Mit jeder Minute wurde sie unruhiger und auch die vielen Blicke der anderen trugen ihren Teil dazu bei. Nein, es waren längst nicht alle Blicke, die sie so quälten. Die meisten lächelten höflich oder nickten passend zu den Worten Elronds. Es waren ein paar wenige dabei, die sie mit ihren Augen maß nahmen, sie tief und unergründlich anstarrten… Langsam holte Feli Luft ehe sie ihre Augen erneut kreisen ließ um ein wenig Zerstreuung zu finden und sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Du machst dich noch selbst ganz verrückt! Hier will dir niemand etwas tun!  
Außer Elrond… und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Elben! meldete sich ihr Verstand zu Wort, doch Feli ließ die Worte gar nicht erst bis zu sich ins Herz hineindringen.  
  
Deshalb begann sie sich nun auf die Leute zu konzentrieren, von denen sie annahm, dass sie ihr wohl gesonnen waren. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nun einem Mann in einem langen, braunen Gewand und langem, grauen Bart. Zum trotz dessen dass er auf einem Stuhl saß, hatte er sich noch auf seinen Stab gestützt, der ebenso knöcherig aussah wie seine alten, verbrauchten Hände die darauf ruhten. Auf seiner Schulter saß eine klitzekleine weiße Eule, kaum eine Handvoll groß. Sie hatte den Kopf ebenso schief gelegt wie ihr menschlicher Gefährte und hörte andächtig zu. Wenn Feli genau hinsah konnte sie sehen, wie der Mann ebenso langsam wie die Eule die Augen öffnete und schloss.  
Ein Mensch der mit Tieren Freundschaft geschlossen hat, kann einfach keine Missgunst hegen! dachte sie sich und langsam keimte in ihr der Mut auf. Gerade noch konnte sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen über das Bild des Mannes mit der kleinen Eule, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich mitbekam wie sich ein anderer zu seinen Nachbarn herüberbeugte um diesem etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sein Haar war braun und sehr kurz geschnitten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht gerade freundlich gestimmt und seine Kleidung, trotz des Schmutzes, ließ darauf schließen, dass er einen sehr hohen Status genoss. Er war wohl so eine Art Ritter oder wie auch immer man das hier in Mittelerde nannte. Wer flüstert der lügt! kam ihr schnell in den Sinn und passend dazu runzelte sie die Stirn.  
Die Hand hielt den stoppelbärtigen Mund verdeckt, als sich sein Nachbar, ein noch älterer Mann als der von vorhin, mit einem noch längeren, diesmal weißem Bart und schillernd weißem Gewand sich leicht zu diesem herüberbeugte. Er ließ, genauso wie der andere ältere Herr, seinen weißen, aber wohlgeformten, ebenmäßigen Stab nicht aus der Hand. Sehr viel mehr Würde und unendliches Wissen ging von ihm aus und fast konnte sie so etwas wie eine Aura um seinen Körper herum sehen. Jetzt wandte er seinen Kopf und sein Blick glitt im selben Augenblick direkt in ihren hinein. Leicht schrak Feli zurück. Dieser Mensch schaute sie nicht nur an, er glitt förmlich in sie hinein! Fast konnte sie schon spüren wie der Blick in sie hineinhorchte, zu ergründen suchte, was sie hier wollte, versuchte böse Gedanken in ihr Festzustellen! Es war kein Gedankenlesen, es war viel schlimmer, es war als würde er versuchen in ihrer Seele zu lesen…!  
Sofort krallte sich ihre Hand an den Ring, der noch immer in der Gewandtasche war, fest. So fest, dass das weiß auf ihren Handknöcheln zu sehen war und schnell glitt ihr Blick davon. Speiübel wurde ihr bei dem Gedanken, dass sie selbst genau dasselbe bei Frodo getan hatte, das dieser jedoch nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Feli beschlich das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann mit dem weißen Gewand, dem weißen Wanderstock und dem ebenso farbigen Bart ein Zauberer war…und ein Mächtiger noch dazu…  
  
„…und deshalb müssen wir ihr helfen, wieder nach Hause zurück zu finden. Gemeinsam werden wir einen Weg finden hinter das Geheimnis dieses Ringes zu kommen und ich bitte an dieser Stelle jeden, der auch nur im Entferntesten etwas über einen Ring neben den anderen Ringen weiß oder gehört hat, dass er bitte vortreten möge. Jedoch noch nicht jetzt, denn der hohe Rat wurde aus anderen Gründen einberufen und dieser Punkt wird erst ganz zum Schluss behandelt werden. Also habt ihr noch genügend Zeit euch eure eigenen Gedanken darüber zu machen. Vielen Dank dass ihr mir so lange gelauscht habt!" beendete Elrond seine lange Rede und Feli blickte zu diesem empor. „Du kannst dich jetzt ebenfalls setzen, Fräulein Feli." sprach Elrond ohne sie direkt anzusehen.  
Diese ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort ließ sie die restliche angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, ließ endlich den krampfhaft festgehaltenen Ring und ihr Gewand los und steuerte den letzten, noch freien Platz an, den es noch gab hier im Kreis des hohen Rates. Direkt zwischen Bilbo und einem Zwerg, der Gimli schon ziemlich ähnlich sah. Der fremde Zwerg nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und wünschte ihr einen Guten Morgen und ob sie denn gut geschlafen hätte. Feli antwortete darauf entsprechen und höflich. Sie war froh, nicht neben jemandem sitzen zu müssen, der ihr nicht wohl gesonnen war…  
  
… so wie zum Beispiel diese Frau, von der sie schon die ganze Zeit genauso zielstrebig wie von dem alten Mann mit dem weißen Gewand angestarrt wurde. Bisher hatte Feli diesen Blick weder erwidert, noch den Mut gehabt zurück zu schauen, sie hatte ihn lediglich gespürt, wie das brennen der Sonne, wenn sie in den Sommermonaten besonders heiß und erbarmungslos herab brannte. Schließlich hielt es die Neugierde in ihrem inneren nicht mehr aus und sie musste einfach hinsehen. Doch als sie diesen großen Fehler beging, blickte die hohe Frau nicht einfach nur in ihre Seele hinein wie der weiße Zauberer, sondern ihr Blick durchbohrte ihre Augen. Wie spitze Nadelstiche stach sich der Blick durch ihre Augen hindurch direkt in ihre Gedanken hinein, wie das brennen in den Augen wenn man zu lange in die Sonne starrte. Im ersten Augenblick dachte sie schreien zu müssen, doch sie hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu. Sie war wie gelähmt.  
Bitte hör auf! Du darfst nicht mehr hinsehen, oder du erblindest! dachte sie panisch, obwohl ein Teil in ihr wusste, dass das vollkommener Quatsch war. Fast glaubte sie die Augen niemals abwenden zu können, doch schließlich gelang es ihr indem sie ihre Augen schloss. Der Blick dieser betörend schönen Frau erinnerte sie an die vielen Geschichten der Medusa, die alle, die ihr in die Augen schauten, zu Stein wurden. Natürlich war das nur ein Märchen, aber war denn nicht in jedem Märchen ein Fünkchen Wahrheit enthalten?  
So oder so ähnlich müssen sich diese Menschen auch gefühlt haben, als sie der Medusa in die Augen sahen und es das letzte war, was sie jemals erblickten! dachte Feli mit bebender Unterlippe und sofort öffnete sie die Augen wieder, nachdem sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hatte. Sie starrte nun herab auf die im Schoss gefalteten Hände und lauschte wieder den Worten Elronds. Unruhig kauten ihre Zähne wieder auf der Unterlippe herum ohne dass sie dagegen etwas unternehmen konnte.  
  
„Da wir nun vollzählig sind, möchte ich nun den nachträglich hinzugekommenen kurz schildern, welche Schwierigkeit wir gerade besprochen haben…!" „Ist denn diese Schwierigkeit, von der wir gerade berichtet haben, nicht unwichtig in anbetracht dessen, was dort gerade auf dem Stuhl platz genommen hat und einen Ring unschätzbarer Macht in ihren Besitz wähnt?" meldete sich mit einem Mal eine schneidende Frauenstimme zu Wort. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle der Stimme entgegen und einer Sturmböe gleich stand nun die Frau in ihrem schillernden Gewand auf, so heftig, dass der Stuhl nach hinten ins Gebüsch fiel.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ruhig da gesessen, hatte dieses unbekannte junge Mädchen mit dem seltsamen Namen Feli angestarrt, ohne so recht etwas dagegen tun zu können und gleichzeitig die Präsens des Ringes bis in ihr Unterbewusstsein gespürt. Eine merkwürdige Aura ging von diesem Schmuckstück aus, und Arwen, selbst einmal eine unsterbliche Elbin gewesen, verspürte die Macht des Ringes jetzt nur noch deutlicher als es Elrond jemals gekonnt hätte. Aber anders als Elrond spürte sie nur die große Macht und die Hilflosigkeit Felis. Sie wusste, dass diese Mischung tödlich sein konnte, denn wer sich einem mächtigen Gegenstand nicht gewachsen sah, der konnte damit natürlich auch nicht umgehen. Da konnte der Ring noch so sehr guten Ursprungs sein, wenn jemand damit nicht umgehen konnte, dann war er nichts weiter als eine Waffe, die sich gegen jeden richten konnte!  
Sie starrte nun unverblümt, ja geradezu feindselig zu Feli herüber, die stocksteif auf ihrem Platz saß und kaum wagte sich überhaupt zu rühren oder auch nur zu atmen. Elrond, überrascht aber gefasst, so wie es sich für einen Elben mit hohem Stand gebührte, blieb ruhig stehen, hob leicht eine Hand und bedeutete ihr sich wieder zu setzen.  
„Arwen ich bitte dich, nimm wieder platz…!" begann Elrond, doch Arwen warf ihm einen schneidenden Blick zu, der nur eines aussagte: Sei still!  
Elronds Hand blieb in der Luft stehen als Arwens Blick wieder zu Feli herüberwanderte. Groß und größer wurden ihre Augen als sie nun wie ein drohender, todbringender Schatten auf sie zu lief, ja beinahe rannte und direkt vor ihrem Platz stehen blieb.  
Arwen spürte ihren eigenen Herzschlag wie einen Schmiedehammer, denn nun stand sie unmittelbar vor dem Ring der Macht, einer Macht mit der nur sie allein fertig zu werden wusste, und davon musste sie dieses Mädchen unbedingt überzeugen. Sie allein hatte den Mut und die Entschlossenheit und war nicht von Selbstzweifel und Hilflosigkeit geplagt.  
„Menschenkind aus einer anderen Welt, du kannst gar nicht mit dem Ring umgehen! Du wirst niemals mit dem Ring umgehen… deine Hilflosigkeit, deine Angst vor der Macht hemmt deinen Geist und verschließt dein Herz! Du bist eine Gefahr für uns alle solange du den Ring bei dir trägst… und deshalb, gib ihn mir!" Noch während Arwen sprach zog Feli den Ring aus der Tasche, ließ ihn in ihrer Faust verschwinden und starrte ängstlich zu der hohen Elbin empor. „Aber… aber wenn ich den Ring weggebe, wie komm ich dann wieder heim?!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
Der hohe Herr von Bruchtal wollte dazwischen gehen und auch Frodo und Sam warfen immer wieder unruhig ihre Blicke zwischen Arwen und Feli hin und her als nun Bilbo die initiative ergriff und seinen Gehstock in die Luft streckte, direkt zwischen Feli und Arwen fast wie ein Schutzwall.  
„Halt ein, edle Herrin", begann er, „Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe! Sie will nur eines und das ist nach Hause und wenn sie dazu den Ring braucht, dann überlass ihn ihr…!" „SCHWEIG! Was verstehst du denn davon, ergrauter Halbling??" schrie nun Arwen dazwischen und starrte den alten Bilbo Beutlin hasserfüllt an.  
Was wagte es dieser sterbende Halbling sich einzumischen? Er verstand doch noch weniger als dieses junge Mädchen hier auf dem Stuhl. Wie ihm Wahn riss sie nun den Gehstock von Bilbo in ihre beinahe krallenartigen Hände an sich und brach ihn entzwei. Beinahe wäre der alte Hobbit vom Stuhl gefallen, doch Frodo hielt seinen Onkel gerade noch fest. Mit entsetzten Augen starrten nun alle Arwen an, die die beiden gesplitterten Überreste des dritten Beines achtlos zu Boden warf.  
Hinter ihr hörte sie bereits eine alte, aber immer noch kräftige Stimme herüberpoltern. „Halt ein Arwen Abendstern!" donnerte diese. Die hohe Elbin zuckte zurück, aber nur für einen winzigen Moment, denn schon in der nächsten Sekunde drehte sie ihren Kopf leicht herum und erblickte den Besitzer der Stimme.  
Feli konnte erkennen wie der alte Mann mit dem weißen Gewand und dem Gehstock aufgestanden war und seine weiße Aura noch durchdringender herüber schien.  
„Gandalf, du musst doch auch spüren wie groß die Macht des Ringes ist! Und das nur ich, ich ganz allein ihn nehmen kann!" unterstrich Arwen nun ihr handeln und drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu Feli herum. „Und genau aus diesem Grunde wirst du mir den Ring sofort geben…!"  
  
Auch Elrond begriff nun endlich was hier vor sich ging. Das gleiche, was ihm gestern Abend widerfahren war, durchzog nun auch seine Tochter, doch anscheinend noch heftiger als bei ihm! Als er nun beobachtete wie seine Tochter ihre Hände nach Felis viel kleineren Faust ausstreckte und ein wilder Kampf entbrannte, wobei der Sieger von vorn herein feststand, kam er schnellen Schrittes näher um zu verhindern, was schon jetzt unausweichlich schien. „Frau… Frau Arwen… sie tun mir weh!" flehte Feli eindringlich und presste die Faust dicht an ihren Körper heran, beugte ihren Oberkörper vor um ihn vor Arwen zu verdecken, doch sie schien bereits jetzt zu ahnen, dass es vergebens sein würde.  
Arwens glitzernder, gierige Blick heftete sich wie von sinnen auf die Faust und grabschte danach! „Gib ihn mir!!" schrie sie. „Gib ihn mir… gib ihn mir!! In deinen Händen richtet er nur Schaden an!! Du hast nicht die Kraft ihn zu bändigen. Du bist nicht stark genug du schwaches Wesen! Gib ihn mir!!!" „Ich kann ihn ihnen nicht geben, Frau Arwen!" schrie nun Feli zurück während Arwens Nägel sich in ihre Faust hineinbohrten und rote Striemen in die Haut hinein riss. „Ich kann ihn ihnen nicht geben, ich komm nicht mehr heim ohne ihn! Bitte verstehen sie doch!!" flehte Feli verzweifelt.  
Hilflos waren auch Frodo und Sam aufgestanden, doch sie konnten nichts tun als zuzusehen. Sie waren zu schwach um gegen diese wild gewordene Elbin anzukommen…  
  
Auch Gandalf kam nun näher und mit ihm waren nun so gut wie alle aufgestanden, doch ehe auch nur einer in die nähe von Feli und Arwen kommen konnte, hatte diese den Kampf um den Ring bereits für sich entschieden. Mit einem kräftigen Griff riss sie die Finger der Faust Felis auseinander und leise konnte man ihre Finger brechen hören, der letzte Widerstand war überwunden... Heiser und voller Angst schrie diese auf, doch Arwen hörte nichts, sah nichts, sah nur den Ring und dass er eine Gefahr darstelle für sich, für Mittelerde, für ihrer aller Existenz wenn er weiter in den Händen dieses schwachen Wesens blieb. Sofort riss sie den Ring aus der nun offenen, schlaffen Handfläche heraus und brachte ihn an sich.  
Felis gebrochene Hand zuckte zurück und presste sich dicht an ihren Körper heran. Tränen benetzten ihr Gewand, doch noch wollte sie sich nicht geschlagen geben. Jetzt mit vor Wut glänzenden Augen sprang sie auf und direkt auf Arwen zu. Arwen selbst wich nun von ihr zurück und hielt den Ring weit empor in den Himmel hinein, Triumphierend, wie einen lang und hart erkämpften Pokal!  
„Seht her, selbst ich bin in der Lage mir den Ring ohne Schwierigkeiten anzueignen! Stellt euch vor ich wäre ein Ork gewesen, was hätte Mittelerde dann getan? Was hätte es dann getan? Ständen wir dann unter der Herrschaft einer Orkherde…?" Arwen wurde unterbrochen, durch Feli, die nun verzweifelt die letzte noch gesunde Hand nach dem Ring ausstreckte. Dicht an die Elbin angelehnt griffen die Finger der gesunden Hand immer wieder ins leere. „Bitte, geben sie ihn mir wieder zurück! Ich komm nicht mehr heim ohne…!" doch die Elbin schien genug von Feli zu haben, denn nun drehte sie sich mit einem eisigen Blick herum, zischte: „Verschwinde!" und stieß sie mit einer nebensächlichen Handbewegung beiseite.  
Hart knallte Felis Kopf auf den steinernen Boden und bewegungslos blieb sie liegen. Die Elbin kümmerte das alles nicht, sie hielt noch immer den Ring hoch über ihren Kopf erhoben. Alle anderen waren um sie herum erstarrt. Entsetzte Blicke ruhten auf ihr, doch es kümmerte sie nicht, denn sie dachte nach wie vor, dass sie genau das richtige tat. Nebensächlich bekam sie mit, wie sich die drei Hobbits über Feli beugten.  
Recht so! dachte sie Recht so… jetzt ist mir niemand mehr im Weg!  
„Seht her, ich habe ihn! Ich habe den unbekannten Ring der Macht! Er wurde nur hergebracht um Unheil über unsere Welt zu bringen und wir müssen ihn vernichten, ehe er eine solche Macht entfaltet, wie es Saurons Ring damals tat! Einige müssen dabei Opfer bringen, so wie dieses Menschenmädchen hier, aber dank ihrer habe ich nun den Ring und nur ich werde in der Lage sein ihn zu vernichten! Ich, eine Elbin, nicht dieses Menschenmädchen, in dessen Herzen ich Zweifel, Angst und Hilflosigkeit gelesen habe! Kann jemand, dessen Herz voller Zweifel ist mit solch´ einem Ring umgehen? Ganz sicher nicht! Zweifel, Angst und Hilflosigkeit zieht immer das Böse an, doch mit Mut, Stärke und Willen, so wie ich ihn besitze, wird der Ring vernichtet, ohne dass er Schaden anrichten kann in Mittelerde! Doch zuerst werde ich den Ring einmal an mich nehmen, um seine endlose Macht endgültig zu bändigen. So sei es dann!" beendete Arwen ihren langen, grausamen Vortrag. Unter den entsetzten Blicken aller Anwesenden riss sie nun den anderen Arm empor und ließ den Ring auf einen Finger gleiten…  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick durchzuckte Arwen Abendstern ein grässlicher Schmerz. Ihre Schläfen begannen zu pochen und langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Gedankenverloren glitt ihr eine Hand an die Stirn und strich dort ein paar Haare beiseite, die ihr wirr ins Gesicht hingen. Bin ich eingenickt? Mit offenen Augen? dachte sie verwirrt und spürte den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopfe ehe sie blinzelte und ihr verschwommener Blick langsam wieder an schärfe dazu gewann. Dort saß Feli, diese junge Menschenfrau auf ihrem Platz und unruhig starrte sie auf ihre Hände im Schoss herab, schien nicht aufblicken zu wollen, schien vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben. Arwen konnte nur erahnen, was gerade vorgefallen war.  
Ihr kam wieder die düsteren Gelüsten in den Sinn, die sie gerade im Traum erlebt hatte und fand nur eine Erklärung. Sie hatte das Mädchen angeschaut, das war das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte und dann… ja dann hatte sie diesen furchtbaren Tagtraum gehabt… oder war es eine mögliche Zukunft? In letzter Zeit hatte sie häufiger solche seltsamen Tagträume. Manchmal trafen sie zu und manchmal nicht. Aber bei diesem glaubte sie vielmehr an die Macht des Ringes, der sich im Besitz des jungen Mädchens befand, als an die Wahrheit dieses Tagtraumes. Die Macht des Ringes hatte diesen düsteren Traum auf ihre Seele gelegt und nur ihrer Stärke war es zu verdanken, dass es bei einem Traum geblieben und nicht in die Realität übergegangen war. Ich habe den Kuss und den kalten Hauch des Todes gewählt, aber dadurch bin ich wohl noch empfänglicher für solche mächtigen Zauberwerkzeuge!  
Leicht schüttelte sie noch einmal ihren Kopf, strich sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und versuchte die Gedanken ein für allemal davon zu scheuchen.  
  
Sooo...  
  
Das wars leider erstmal von mir, aber keine Sorge, mich hat die Scheibwut wieder gepackt und es juckt mich in der Hirnrinde. Also wirds wohl jetzt regelmäßig wieder weitergehen  
Ich hoff sie interessiert euch noch immer und ich ermüde euch nicht mit meinem geschreibsel.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
PS: freue mich über jedes rewiew knuddel 


	26. tetsudai Hilfe

Guten Abend Endlich ist es mal wieder endlich soweit... ich schreib mal weiter was für ein Wunder Ich hab auch noch mehr Kapitel als diese beiden, 25 und 26 geschrieben, aber im Moment hab ich nicht mehr Zeit als diese beiden zu Posten. Aber die anderen werden nächstes Wochenende Folgen ich hoffe hier liest das überhaupt noch jemand. Des weiteren bitte ich um rewiews... ;)

Vielen Dank und Viel Spass beim weiterlesen

Kapitel 25.

tetsudai - Hilfe

Gandalf, der Weiße zog sich gerade von seinem Gesprächspartner zurück und nickte kaum merkbar. Der Gesandte aus Esgaroth im Langen See, direkt an der Grenze des Düsterwaldes blickte zu ihm empor. Er wartete auf eine Antwort, eine Stellungnahme zu dem was er ihm eben zuflüsterte. Doch Gandalf hüllte sich zunächst in Schweigen, denn er musste nachdenken. Sein Blick glitt zum Hauptthema derzeit in Bruchtal, das Mädchen namens Feli die dort auf ihrem Stuhl beinahe in sich zusammengefaltet da hockte, herabstarrte auf ihre Hände im Schoß und kaum wagte überhaupt zu atmen.   
Doch nicht nur sie war das Hauptaugenmerk derzeit, sondern der Ring, den sie bei sich trug, war mindestens genauso geheimnisvoll und unbekannt.   
Die Gegenwart des Rings überschattete beinahe die Anwesenheit des Mädchens. Positive Schwingungen glitten zu Gandalf herüber und dieser ließ sie auf sich einwirken. Dazwischen spürte er immer wieder die große Macht, die in ihm wohnte und die Hilflosigkeit und Angst des Mädchens schwach pulsieren. Aber noch etwas spürte er und das empfand er beinahe als genauso wichtig. Hoffnung. Große Hoffnung ging von diesem Mädchen aus, das stärkste Gefühl dass zu ihm herüberschwappte, dicht gefolgt von der Angst des Versagens, der Angst nicht mehr nach Hause zu kommen, der Angst der Missgunst. Angst war kein guter Freund der Seele wenn man es mit einem solch´ mächtigen Ring zu tun hatte und er konnte trotz guter Absichten immer noch großen Schaden anrichten, bei falschem Gebrauch. Ähnlich wie dem einen Ring von Sauron. Selbst wenn der Eine in Guter Absicht gebraucht wurde, steckte doch immer die Kehrseite der Medaille auch in ihm und wurde vielen zum Verhängnis.   
Er schätze, dass es bei Felis Ring nicht anders war und dass der Ring trotz positiver Schwingungen allein durch die Gunst oder Missgunst des Trägers beeinflusst werden konnte. Auch fragte sich Gandalf nach dem Sinn und Zweck dieses Ringes.   
Alle anderen hatten nach der Vernichtung Saurons einen Ring aufgehört, als Zauberringe zu existieren und waren nunmehr nur noch hübsche Schmuckstücke; also ihres eigentlichen nutzen beraubt und nunmehr als Unbrauchbar geltend. Dies galt aber nur für die Zwergen- und Elbenringe. Die Menschenringe waren vernichtet worden zusammen mit den Neun!   
Aber noch etwas spürte er sogar noch neben diesen ganzen Schwingungen nämlich dass die Elben sehr heftig darauf reagierten. Seine Augen glitten herüber zu Arwen die sich gerade mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Irgendwie wirkte sie auf ihn Entrückt und Bedrückt zugleich, wie aus einem furchtbaren Traum erwacht, für den sie nichts konnte und dessen sie sich doch schämte.   
Dann glitt sein Blick herüber zu Elrond, der seinem Blick immer wieder auswich, was, so dachte der Zauberer, schon allein für sich sprach. Auch lief der hohe Herr von Bruchtal, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, immer wieder während er sprach unruhig auf und ab im Kreis des Hohen Rates, Gestikulierte manchmal wild mit seinen Armen und vermied den Blick zu den jungen Menschenmädchen herüber.   
Gandalfs Augen glitten zurück zu ihr und leise antwortete er: „Tulka, Sohn des Tirmo, hör mir zu. Ich habe lange und gründlich über diese Antwort nachgedacht und deshalb verzeiht, dass ich erst jetzt sage was ich denke. Ich weiß nicht viel, noch nicht, über dieses Mädchen und ihre tieferen Absichten oder ob sie nun mit ihrem Ring überhaupt hierher gehört, aber ich möchte eines sagen: Eine Bedrohung kann ich nicht ersehen, eher noch Angst, Selbstzweifel, Hoffnung und auch ein bisschen Neugierde, die von ihr ausgehen. Aber der Ring selbst gibt nur positive Schwingungen ab, die sich hier überall hin verteilen und fast alle reagieren positiv darauf." „Was meinst du mit fast alle?" fragte nun Tulka zurück, nicht ganz ohne sein Misstrauen verbergen zu können.   
„Die Elben!" antwortete Gandalf schlicht. „Sie reagieren anders, heftiger, verletzt, so als würde ihnen ein Teil ihrer selbst entrissen wenn sie ihn nicht sofort an sich bringen würden, so habe ich es zumindest eben gerade in Arwen gelesen, obwohl diese ja eigentlich gar keine ganze Elbin mehr ist…!" Bestürzt drehte sich nun Tulka etwas mehr zu seinem Gesprächspartner herum. Groß waren seine Augen und beinahe glitten sie aus ihren Höhlen als er leise sprach: „Aber hoher Gandalf! Ihr… ihr könnt doch nicht einfach in den Gedanken der hohen Herrin…!" Der weiße Zauberer lächelte mild, zog seinen Stab etwas näher zu sich heran und beugte sich wieder etwas näher zu Tulka herab.   
„Und ob ich das kann! Außerdem waren die Gedanken so laut und so dröhnend, dass sie wohl jeder mit ein klein bisschen Begabung gehört hätte. Selbst unser junges Menschenmädchen sitzt verstockt auf ihrem Platz und getraut sich kaum aufzublicken." Jetzt jedoch verklärte sich Gandalfs Blick und seine Augen wanderten zu anderen Elben herüber. „Es scheint aber nicht bei allen Elben gleichermaßen solch´ heftige Reaktionen hervor zu rufen. Wenn ich mir Legolas so ansehe… Vielleicht hat es etwas mit der Abstammung zu tun…!" „Abstammung?!" fragte Tulka blinzelnd zurück, doch Gandalf, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er mehr gesagt hatte, als er eigentlich vor hatte, schwieg und schaute abwartend zu Legolas, der direkt neben Gimli saß, herüber.

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes ahnte nichts von den Gedanken und Ängsten seiner Verwandten. Auf ihn hatte der Ring keinerlei Einfluss und er verstand nicht warum Elrond und Arwen so seltsam heute waren. Fragend runzelte er die Stirn als er Gandalfs Blick erhaschte und dieser ruhig und besonnen zurückschaute. Doch ehe er sich nähere Gedanken darum machen konnte, stieß sein Zwergenfreund ihm unsanft in die Rippen. Sofort drehte er seinen Kopf herum. Niemals hätte er ihn angestoßen, wenn es nicht wichtig war, was er zu sagen hatte.   
„Legolas, spürst du auch diese seltsame Stimmung, die in der Luft liegt?" flüsterte dieser und der Prinz begann sich umzusehen. Ja, es stimmte, sein Freund hatte Recht. Seit dem auftauchen dieses Mädchens waren alle unruhiger geworden, die Luft war gespannt wie die Sehne seines Bogens, fast zum zerreißen gespannt.   
„Jetzt wo du es sagst!" antwortete Legolas ohne sich nach seinem Freund umzusehen.   
Gimli stützte sich indessen schwer auf seine gerade erst neu geschmiedete Axt und meinte: „Alle spielen wegen diesem Ring und dem Mädchen verrückt. Ich möchte nicht in ihrer Haut stecken, denn Zaubermächte ziehen immer Ärger nach sich. Das dumme ist nur, dass nicht nur sie dann von diesem Ärger heimgesucht wird, sondern auch alle in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung, also sind wir beide auch betroffen." Gimli seufzte kaum hörbar und fuhr fort: „Da kommt noch eine ganze Menge Ärger auf uns zu, das glaub mir, mein Freund!" Legolas grinste zu diesen Worten und blickte sich nach ihm um. „Aber mein Freund, wer wird denn Resignierend vor Ärger davon laufen? Hast du mir nicht erst erzählt, wie ihr es geschafft habt die Orks aus Moria zu vertreiben und dass ihr euch jetzt alle langweilt?" Ein dumpfes Knurren war aus der Kehle Gimlis zu hören und heftig drehte er seinen Kopf mit dem hoffnungslos zerzausten Haaren herum. Empörung lag in seinem Blick „Wer hat hier was von Resignierend davon laufen gesagt? Ich ganz sicherlich nicht! Ich hab nur damit sagen wollen, dass mir ein bisschen Ärger mal wieder ganz gut tun würde. Das in Moria war viel zu einfach…!" „Zu einfach sagst du, mein Freund?!" fragte Legolas lauernd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Ja, zu einfach!" zischte Gimli zurück. „Und ich sage dir, mein Freund, sobald sich die erste günstige Gelegenheit bietet, werde ich vortreten und meine Dienste anbieten, denn ich langweile mich in Moria zu Tode seit dem dort nichts mehr los ist, außer dem abendlichen Gesängen vor den Feuern und dem zuschaufeln der düstersten und tiefsten Stollen…!" „Du kommst also um vor Langeweile, so wie ich das gerade heraushöre?" „Ganz richtig!" nickte Gimli und grinste.   
Legolas grinste nun zurück und langsam löste er seine Arme aus der Verschränkung. Noch während er die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel legte, antwortete er:   
„Weißt du was? Ich werde es dir gleichtun. Ich langweile mich nämlich im Düsterwald genauso wie du dich in deinem friedlichen Moria. Und bevor ich mich zurücklehne und dich die ganze Arbeit inklusive des Spaßes allein machen lasse, komme ich lieber mit und passe auf, dass du nicht noch weiter zurechtgestutzt wirst." Gimli drehte etwas empört seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und grummelte: „Das letzte was du gesagt hast, war aber nicht gerade nett!" Beinahe schon lachend hob Legolas nun einen Arm und klopfte dem Zwerg kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Gimli, Gloins Sohn, das ist doch alles nicht ernst gemeint und außerdem…!"

„Es ist sehr schön, dass ihr euch bereits jetzt überlegt, dass ihr helfen wollt, aber wollt ihr nicht zunächst einmal zuhören und lauschen, was ich zu sagen habe damit ihr euch für einen Dienst entscheiden könnt?!" Es war Elrond der unbemerkt näher gekommen war und den letzten Sätzen gelauscht hatte. Etwas betreten und peinlich berührt blickten die beiden Plauderer empor und danach schuldbewusst zu Boden.   
„Beschränkt eure Zwiegespräche bitte auf das Minimum damit ihr noch hört, was ich zu sagen habe, aber ich bin froh, dass ihr eure Dienste anbieten wollt, denn ich schätze sie sind von großem Wert." Jetzt drehte Elrond sich wieder dem Kreis des Rates entgegen und alle Blicke ruhten wieder auf ihm. „Da nun alle wieder zuhören, will ich das erste große Problem unter den Völkern Mittelerdes zur Sprache bringen, die Orks!" langsam wandte er sich von Gimli und Legolas ab. Seine Schritte glitten wieder zur steinernen Anrichte in der Mitte des Kreises herüber. „Ich habe schon in Gesprächen mit den verschiedenen hier Anwesenden Völkern vernommen, dass noch immer viele Orks sich in den Wäldern herumtrieben. Seit dem sie keinen Herren mehr haben, der über sie gebietet, machen sie alles wie es ihnen beliebt. Ohne Unterlass plündern sie ganze Siedlungen, Brennen alles nieder und töten jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt." Seine Schritte glitten wieder hinüber zu seinem Platz und langsam setzte er sich. „Ich möchte, dass zuerst die kleinsten Vortreten und für ihr Volk sprechen, welche Probleme sie mit Orks in ihrer Region haben. Frodo und Sam, möchtet ihr als erste Berichten?" Eine einladende Geste in die Mitte des Platzes und das Auffordernde Lächeln glitten zu den Hobbits herüber.   
Sämtliche Augenpaare glitten nun zu den Halblingen herüber. Frodo drehte sich zu Sam herum und sprach: „Lass mich vortreten, ich hab mir genau überlegt was ich sagen will!" „Macht das, Herr Frodo. Ihr wart schon immer ein besserer Redner als ich!" antwortete Sam. Sogleich sprang Frodo auf, verneigte sich tief in Richtung des Herrn von Bruchtal und schritt zur Anrichte. Während er sprach, drehte er immer wieder seinen Körper herum, um auch alle Anwesende einmal direkt anzusprechen, denn so geziemte es sich.   
„Völker von Mittelerde, Herr über Bruchtal. Immer wieder wird das Auenland bis hinüber nach Bree von einzelnen Orks überfallen. Bis jetzt konnten wir sie entweder vertreiben oder töten, aber in letzter Zeit wurden es immer mehr und nur schwer können wir uns gegen sie wehren. Wir sind nicht schwach, das ganz sicherlich nicht, aber unser Dorf, durch Sarumans und Grima Schlangenzunges Einfluss beinahe dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, braucht seine Zeit um wieder wie früher aufgebaut zu werden. Unsere sämtlichen Kräfte beschränken sich deshalb auf den Aufbau und das wiederaufforsten des Waldes in unserem Auenland. In letzter Zeit jedoch sind auch Hobbits getötet worden, die außerhalb von Hobbingen wohnten, sind Familien aus Bree auseinander gerissen worden, sind gerade erst wieder aufgebaute Häuser und angepflanzte Bäume in Stücke gehauen worden und wir fürchten uns vor der Dunkelheit. Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, dann schlagen sie zu. In kleinen Gruppen überfallen sie einzelne Häuser und ehe andere Hobbits zu Hilfe eilen können, sind sie bereits auf und davon. Einen haben wir jedoch erwischt und erfuhren, dass immer wieder neue Orks es bis hinauf ins Auenland schaffen um uns dort das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wie er es so wörtlich sagte… und…" hier stocke Frodo und sein Blick glitt hilfesuchend zu Feli herüber, die es jetzt erst wagte überhaupt aufzuschauen. Ihre Hände im Schoß gefaltet, beinahe wie zu einem Gebet. Ihre Blicke trafen sich als Frodo fortfuhr. „Er sagte auch, dass es an uns liegen würde, dass sie nun Heimatlos durch die Wälder streifen müssten und uns dafür Verantwortlich machten, dass der dunkle Herrscher sie verlassen hatte. So voller Zorn und Missgunst war seine Stimme und wie der blanke Hohn kamen sie herüber. Es war mir fast so, als hätten wir lange nicht alle Probleme mit der Vernichtung des Einen beseitigt." Frodos Stimme wurde schleppender und unruhig blickte er auf seine Hände herab, die er wie beim waschen immer wieder gegeneinander rieb, um dort den nicht vorhandenen Schmutz wegzuwischen. Sein Gesicht war beinahe kalkweiß während seine Augen unruhig hin und her flirrten: „Obwohl er vernichtet wurde, hat er immer noch viel Macht die Seelen der Verlorenen zu manipulieren." Der letzte Satz kam so leise hervor gekrochen, dass man schon sehr genau hinhören musste um Frodo zu verstehen. „Auch ich gehöre dazu…!"

Felis Finger krallten sich in die Handrücken der jeweils anderen Hand, so fest, dass das weiß bereits hervortrat und sie die Fingernägel tief in ihrer Haut spürte. Tiefes Mitgefühl machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit und sie spürte ihren eigenen Ring in der Tasche ihres Gewandes. Schwer und belastend. Allgemeines Gemurmel entstand nach den letzten Worten Frodos und Feli sah sich gerade um, als Sam aufstand um seinen Herrn zu Hilfe zu eilen, wie er es in letzter Zeit immer wieder getan hatte.

„Oh Herr Frodo, ich hätte doch vortreten sollen und auch ich wäre in der Lage gewesen das alles zu berichten!" wisperte Sam nun doch Frodo schüttelte den Kopf und schob die helfende Hand langsam beiseite. „Lass mich das hier beenden, sonst werde ich nie wieder den Mut haben, noch mal aufzustehen und jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten." Er wandte sich wieder dem hohen Rat entgegen: „Ich bitte um nicht viel, nur ein paar starke Hände, die uns schützen, damit wir Hobbits in Ruhe unsere Häuser und Wälder wieder aufbauen können. Nur solange bis wir wieder selbst für uns sorgen können." Heftiges Gemurmel setzte nach den letzten Worten Frodos um sie herum ein. Jeder tuschelte mit jedem, doch niemand erhob sich und bot seine Hilfe an. Neben Feli begann es sich zu regen. „Was ist denn los, mein junger Hobbit? Bist du vielleicht krank? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus!" Bilbo stand nun ebenfalls auf, schwer gestützt auf seinen alten Gehstock.   
So viele die sich um ihn sorgten. Naja, der Dienst den er ganz Mittelerde geleistet hat, war ja auch nicht zu verachten. Feli fragte sich bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal, was ihr Ring mit alledem zu tun haben sollte. Wenn er wirklich für das Gute stand, dann müsste er doch Wesen, so wie Frodo es war, oder den Orks, helfen können?! So gefoltert und gepeinigt, allein durch die Erzählung aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus konnte man die endlosen Stunden der Qualen des Ringes aus seinen Worten heraus spüren. Keine körperlichen, sondern seelische! Ganz zu schweigen von Albträumen und all dem erlebten mit dem einen Ring von Sauron… Und es hört nicht auf… es hört garantiert niemals auf, und wenn ich 10.000 Zauberringe nach Mittelerde brächte. Heftiges Mitleid packte Feli im Angesichts dieser zerstörten Seele. Sie entließ endlich ihre Hände aus der verkrampften Gebetshaltung, griff nach dem Ring in ihrer Tasche und zog ihn hervor. Kurz betrachtete sie sich das Schmuckstück auf ihrer Handfläche ehe sie ihre Finger drüber gleiten ließ und er in ihrer Faust verschwand. Erst dann blickte sie empor und beobachtete Sam, wie er Frodo wieder zurück zu seinem Platz half. Beinahe so alt und kränklich wie Bilbo sah der schwarzhaarige Hobbit aus. Unendlich belastet, gebeutelt, gefoltert von Qualen und … vollkommen allein.   
Ihr Blick glitt wieder zurück auf ihren Schoß, wo sich nun die andere Hand über die zur Faust geschlossenen drüberlegte und so auf jeden Fall den Ring im Inneren verbarg.   
Wenn er wirklich für das Gute steht und wenn er wirklich mir gehört, wieso zum Teufel kann ich dann niemandem damit helfen? Oder bin ich einfach nicht gut genug um mit ihm umgehen zu können?! leise und verzweifelt dachte sie an diese Worte und gleichzeitig hörte sie wie Frodo sich ächzend auf seinen Platz niederließ…

Elrond erhob sich wieder von seinem Platze und räusperte sich, damit die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von den Hobbits abglitt und zu ihm zurückkehrte und damit auch endlich das angespannte Gemurmel innehielt. „Vielen Dank Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland für die Schilderung über den Zustand eures Landes. Ich fühle mit euch und eurem Volke und ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr hier die Hilfe erhaltet, die euer Volk so bitter benötigt." Sein Blick glitt über die Reihen der anderen Anwesenden, die verstohlen ihre Blicke abwendeten. Deshalb sprach Elrond: „Arwen, möchtest du nun Vortreten und Stellvertretend für Aragorn über den Grenzbereich Mordor, Osgiliath und Minas Tirith berichten?" Arwen nickte kaum merklich und erhob sich, nicht ohne die Hobbits kurz zu bedenken:   
„Auch ich fühle mit euch, Halblinge. Ihr seid ein noch größeres und kräftigeres Volk, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte, aber Angesichts dieser Übermacht und der Schwächung eures Volkes durch den Überfall Sarumans kann ich verstehen, was ihr durchmacht." Jetzt wandte sich die Königin von Minas Tirith an alle Anwesenden des hohen Rates und ihr Blick glitt umher, während sie langsam in die Mitte des Kreises schritt. „Auch wir haben nach dem großen Kampf um Mittelerde schwere Verluste erlitten und wir sind geschwächt. Das gesamte Volk ist am Aufbau von Osgiliath und Minas Tirith beteiligt und beinahe unsere ganze Kraft fließt dort hinein. Es fehlt uns an Rittern, an Hilfsmitteln, an allem. Ständig mehren sich die Berichte von Orküberfällen in der Gegend um Mordor herum und einige wagen sich bis Osgiliath und sogar Minas Tirith vor. Sämtliche erst gerade wieder aufgenommene Handelswege drohen wieder zum erliegen zu kommen, da die Handelsreisenden ständig von Orks überfallen werden und den Tod auf dem Wege nach Minas Tirith zu fürchten haben. Wir könnten zwar jeden Handelsreisenden mit einer Patroullie auf reisen schicken, aber wer beschützt dann Minas Tirith und Osigiliath? Ich erwähnte ja bereits, dass wir geschwächt sind, und es uns an Kriegern fehlt. Aus den umliegenden Dörfern können wir niemanden mehr um Hilfe bitten, geschweige denn einziehen, denn die paar Mann müssen für den Schutz in ihrem eigenen Dorf sorgen. Bis jetzt haben wir noch erfolgreich die Orks davonjagen oder gar töten können, aber im Zeitraum der letzten Wochen sind sie mehr geworden und es wird für uns immer Schwieriger, sie davon zu jagen." Beinahe flehendlich glitt nun ihr Blick durch die Reihen der Völker.   
„Ich bitte euch um Hilfe. Nur ein paar einhundert Mann, nur solange bis wir uns selbst wieder verteidigen können, nur solange bis die Orks sich wieder zurückziehen und ihre Zahl sich wieder dezimiert." Ihre Augen glitten über die anderen anwesenden Völker Mittelerdes hinweg. Auch die Hobbits ließen ihre Blicke hilflos kreisen. Alle Anwesenden des hohen Rates waren Still, sehr Still und jeder wog ab, ob er ein paar Mann entbehren konnte und ob sie gewillt waren zu helfen, denn beinahe jedem Volke ging es so wie den Hobbits und den Menschen. Jeder hatte mit Aufräumarbeiten zu tun, die Nachwirkungen des langen Krieges und eigentlich wurde in jedem Volke jede eigene Hand mehr als dringend gebraucht. Das Schweigen wurde immer bedrückender…

„Vielen Dank, Arwen Abendstern!" sagte nun Elrond, erhob sich wieder um dem angespannten Schweigen endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Die Königin von Minas Tirith ließ noch einmal ihren Blick in die Reihen der Völker kreisen, ehe sie sich langsam wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück begab.   
Legolas und Gimli indessen sahen sich nur an, ein viel sagender Blick unter Freunden; nickten sich noch einmal bestätigend zu, ehe Legolas sich nun erhob und eine Verbeugung beschrieb. Dann sprach er:   
„Arwen Abendstern, Königin von Minas Tirith und Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland. Gimli, Glóins Sohn und ich, Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, wollen euch mit unseren Völkern unsere Hilfe anbieten. Wir werden jedoch unsere Kräfte aufteilen, so dass niemand ohne Schutz von dannen zieht. Wir sehen die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage und bieten deshalb unsere Hilfe an. Jedoch, wenn wir von unserem eigenen Volk in der Zeit gebraucht werden, dann müssten wir leider Abschied nehmen, denn die Sicherheit des eigenen Volkes geht nun mal vor. Ich hoffe, ihr versteh, was ich damit sagen will!" Stummes nicken war von beiden Parteien zu sehen. Legolas lächelte und nickte verständnisvoll. „Jaaahaaa… endlich mal wieder kämpfen! Die Langeweile hätte mich sonst noch eher ins Grab getrieben, mein Freund!" vernahm man es nun von Gimli und alle Anwesenden konnten sich kaum das Grinsen verkneifen.   
„Vielen Dank, Gimli, für deine Einsatzbereitschaft!" meinte nun Elrond während Legolas sich wieder setzte und seinen Freund anbuffte. „Das hättest du dir sparen können!" zischte er.

„Ich möchte ebenfalls, im Namen von einem Volk und einer Person in Mittelerde, meine Dienste anbieten, sofern die Geschöpfe, die ich Fragen werde, sich Einverstanden erklären und ihr ihre anliegen nicht verschmäht." Alle Augen glitten nun zu der braunen Gestalt mit dem stämmigen, aber dennoch knochigen Stab und dem unendlich langen, grauen Bart herüber. Die kleine Eule auf seinen Schultern flatterte aufgeregt, als sich der Zauberer erhob und sprach:   
„Radagast mein Name und das ist mein kleiner Begleiter Celva. Außer Gandalf, dem Weißen und Elrond, dem Herren von Bruchtal wird mich hier wohl niemand kennen. Ich bin der Zauberer der Tiere und lebenden Geschöpfe, stets zu diensten!" leicht verneigte er sich vor allen Anwesenden des Rates und Feli konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen, als die kleine Eule erneut aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde und nun aufgeregt um den Kopf ihres Meisters herumflatterte. Ärgerlich fiepte sie und erst als sich Radagast erhob und sie sich wieder auf seine Schulter setzen konnte, beruhigte sie sich. Unbeirrt fuhr der Zauberer fort: „Ich pflege gute Kontakte zu den Adlern und Beorn, die ich ebenfalls, auf Geheiß von Elrond einlud, hier an diesem hohen Rat teilzunehmen. Aber wie mir Elrond zustimmen wird, sind diese beiden Geschöpfe mehr an ihren eigenen Problemen interessiert und kümmern sich nicht sehr um die Belange der anderen Völker. Aber sie baten mich auf diesem hohen Rat etwas zur Sprache zu bringen. Sie selbst sind davon nicht betroffen, aber die Anzeigen waren so deutlich, dass sie nicht mehr zu übersehen waren. Besonders den Adlern aus ihren hohen Beobachtungsposten, ist es aufgefallen, dass in letzter Zeit immer mehr Tiere dem Wahnsinn verfallen, Tollwütig werden, ungeschliffen und überaus Aggressiv auf andere Lebewesen, die nicht ihres gleichen sind, reagieren. Sie sollen auch menschliche Siedlungen angegriffen haben. Insbesondere Wölfe, Bären, Füchse und sämtliche Fleisch verzehrende Tiere, so berichteten mir Adler und Beorn. Auch Warge sollen wieder gesichtet worden sein, so berichteten mir die Adler." Radagast hielt eine kurze Pause ein und sein Blick glitt zu Feli herüber, die ihren Blick, wie schon sehr oft an diesem Tage, abwandte. Hatte das durchdrehen der Tierwelt in Mittelerde etwa auch mit ihr zu tun, oder vielmehr mit dem Ring?! Ihr kamen die Wölfe wieder in den Sinn, die nach ihrem Leben und dem Ring getrachtet hatten. Aber die waren doch in unmittelbarer nähe des Ringes gewesen? Oder war das gar nicht nötig um sie durchdrehen zu lassen? Doch ehe sie sich noch weitere Gedanken darum machen konnte, fuhr Radagast fort, ohne weiter auf sie zu achten: „Sie baten mich, wenn ihr Völker von Mittelerde herausfindet woran es liegt, dass die Tiere so aggressiv reagieren, dann würden sie auch den Völkern von Mittelerde helfen, jedenfalls soweit es in ihrer Macht steht. Sie würden auch helfen, herauszufinden, was mit den Tieren nicht stimmt…!" „Wieso sind sie nicht selbst zum hohen Rat erschienen, wenn ihnen diese Frage so wichtig erscheint?!" fuhr nun Tulka dazwischen und Radagast wandte ihm seinen Blick zu.   
„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass sich Beorn und die Adler nicht sehr um die Belange der anderen Völker kümmern. Nur was in der unmittelbaren Tierwelt vor sich geht, ist bei ihnen von Interesse. Wenn sich schon sonst niemand für die Tiere erhebt, so tun sie es. So gehen sie auch davon aus, dass sich niemand um ihre Angelegenheiten kümmert, weshalb sie mich beauftragten ihr anliegen hier vorzubringen." Tulka blieb stumm. Er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte und die einzige Antwort ließ er lieber unausgesprochen. Er und sein Volk hätten genauso reagiert…

„Wie gesagt!" unbeirrt wandte sich Radagast wieder dem gesamten Rat entgegen. „Wenn ihr ihnen helft, dann werden die Adler und Beorn euch helfen. Wollt ihr helfen, dies Rätsel zu lösen?!" „Wir sind doch selbst so wenige, wieso sollen wir uns dann auch noch um eine Horde wild gewordener Tiere kümmern?!" fuhr nun ein Gesandter dazwischen. Er erhob sich so heftig, dass sein Stuhl über den Steinboden schrabbte.   
Radagast drehte sich herum und blickte dem Gesandten in die Augen.   
„Die Tiere sind ebenso wichtig für das Gleichgewicht von Mittelerde wie auch alles andere. Wenn die Tiere überaus aggressiv reagieren, dann hat das meistens nichts Gutes zu verheißen, und dass wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich! Wie lautet euer Name?" Der Mann holte tief Luft und seine grünen Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. „Mein Name lautet Aras, Rocco´s Sohn und ich bin ein Gesandter aus der Riddermark von Gondor! Auch wir haben schon von Wolfsübergriffen gehört und auch Warge haben unsere Leute schon überfallen. Doch Orks sind die größere Gefahr für Mittelerde und wenn wir diese Gefahr nicht in den Griff bekommen, dann steht es auch bald sehr schlecht für die Tiere von Mittelerde!" Radagast drehte sich nun voll zu dem Gesandten aus Gondor herum und meinte: „Gut, Aras, Rocco´s Sohn. Wenn ihr auf die Hilfe von Adlern und Beorn verzichten wollt, so sei es. Ich kann euch nicht dazu zwingen herauszufinden, was mit den Tieren nicht stimmt, aber verlangt dann nicht die Hilfe der Adler oder Beorn, denn nur wer ihnen hilft, hat auch Hilfe von ihnen zu erwarten! Sie sind getreue Helfer und grimmige Kämpfer, aber nur wenn man ihnen zunächst einen Dienst erweist, und dieser Dienst ist wahrlich nicht sehr schwer!" Aras setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Seine Augenbrauen waren heruntergezogen und unwirsch fuhr er sich durch das schwarze, kurze Haar ehe er raunte: „So sei es dann. Wir aus Gondor brauchen die Hilfe von Adlern und Beorn nicht. Wir kommen allein klar, denn wir sind noch Stark." Jetzt drehte er sich wieder dem Kreis entgegen. „Aber wer die Hilfe von Gondor in Anspruch nehmen will, der sei Willkommen und kann mit unserer Hilfe rechnen. Wir sind zwar ebenfalls schwach, aber wir Helfen auch ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen!" Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Radagast, der zurückstarrte und schwieg. Er hatte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, denn wer sich selbst Helfen konnte, der brauchte keine andere Hilfe. Der konnte selbst Hilfe spenden.

Fortsetzung folgt... gleich


	27. haigeki verwerfen, ablehnen

Kapitel 26.

haigeki- verwerfen, ablehnen

Nun ergriff Gandalf das Wort in die nun hinein gebrochene Stille und erhob sich.   
„Ich kann verstehen, dass alle Völker ihre eigenen Probleme haben und jede Hand im eigenen Land mehr als dringend gebraucht wird. Und für manche Völker sind die eigenen Hände leider zu wenig, als dass sie alles Zerstörte aufbauen und gleichzeitig für den eigenen Schutz sorgen können. Aber dennoch ist es ebenfalls wichtig, dass es Mittelerde selbst gut geht." Eine Geste richtete sich auf Radagast. „Er verlangt wirklich nicht viel, nur ein paar Augen, die sich ab und an auf die Tierwelt von Mittelerde richten und viele wachsame Augen können viel erspähen, viel mehr als nur ein paar. Als Gegenleistung erhaltet ihr Hilfe aus der Luft und die ungezügelte Kraft Beorns." Er fuhr mit seinem Stab einmal durch die Reihen. „Ist denn diese Gegenleistung nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ihr dafür Geringes tun müsst?" Er zog seinen Stab zu sich zurück und stützte sich schwer darauf. „Auch ich habe gesehen, dass die Tiere von Mittelerde aggressiver sind als normal und ich möchte behaupten, dass jeder der hier Anwesenden über mindestens einen Vorfall berichten kann, der die Beobachtungen von Radagast, den Adlern und Beorn bestätigen können." Seine Augen glitten im Kreise des hohen Rates einher, doch jeden, den er mit seinem Blick bedachte, wichen ihm aus, starrten auf ihre Hände im Schoß oder räusperten sich verlegen.   
Radagast starrte zu Gandalf herüber und dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Menschen und Völker vermochten sich selbst und anderen zu Helfen, aber wenn es um einen Dienst außerhalb dessen ging, dann trat Schweigen hervor. Gandalf seufzte, blickte sich noch einmal im Kreise um, schaute noch einmal zu Elrond herüber, der ebenfalls mit dem Kopf schüttelte und erhob die Stimme. „So sei es dann. Ich werde Radagast helfen und mit ihm durch die Lande reisen. Ich werde ihm helfen und herausfinden, was mit den Tieren passiert ist. Jedoch ist jede Botschaft, und sei sie noch so klein, aus jedem Teil von Mittelerde bei uns Willkommen. Jeder Hinweis kann entscheidend sein…" Radagast unterbrach: „Jeder der uns seine Beobachtungen mitteilt, bekommt auch Unterstützung, aber bisweilen unter Vorbehalt, denn erstmal muss ich mit den Adlern und Beorn über den Ausgang ihres vorgebrachten Anliegens unterhalten. Vielen Dank, dass ihr zum trotz dessen meinen übersandten Worten gelauscht habt." Der Zauberer mit dem braunen Gewandt setzte sich mühsam wieder auf seinen Platz. Die kleine Eule flatterte einmal um seinen Kopf herum ehe sie dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite seiner Schultern platz nahm und die Augen wieder schloss um weiter zu schlafen.

Feli hatte während der ganzen Zeit in der Gandalf und Radagast zum hohen Rat gesprochen hatten, still auf ihrem Platz verharrt und geschwiegen, den silbernen Ring in ihrer Faust.   
Sie war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihrem Ring helfen konnte, nur wusste sie leider noch nicht wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie konnte mit dem Ring nicht umgehen - noch nicht umgehen - und wusste auch im Moment nicht so Recht, wozu sie ihn überhaupt hatte.   
Der einzige Grund den ich in Bezug auf diesen verfluchten Ring im Moment sehe ist, dass er mir und allen in meiner Umgebung nur Ärger einhandelt. dachte sie verbittert und seufzte als in ihr die Erinnerungen hoch kamen, wie die Wölfe nach dem Ring getrachtet hatten, regelrecht in eine Art Wahn verfallen waren, so als könnten sie ohne den Ring nicht mehr Leben.   
Sollte etwa die gesamte Tierwelt verrückt spielen, nur weil ich mit dem Ring hier in Mittelerde aufgetaucht bin? überlegte sie und presste die Hände so fest gegen den Ring, dass sie garantiert einen Abdruck in der Handfläche erkennen müsste.

„Fräulein Feli, ihr habt doch auch, in Begleitung von Frodo und Sam, von ähnlichen Übergriffen zu berichten auf eurem Wege hier her?" Jäh wurde Feli aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sie sah auf, drehte ihren Kopf Elrond entgegen und blinzelte.   
„Ähm… ja, das haben wir!" presste sie aus sich heraus, kaum hörbar, beinahe einem Wispern gleich.   
Hilfe suchend blickte sie zu Frodo und Sam herüber, doch die konnten ihr im Moment nicht so wirklich helfen. Der schwarzhaarige Hobbit war noch immer beinahe kalkweiß und Sam hatte alle Mühe seinen Herren beizustehen.   
So lenkte sie ihren Blick wieder zu Elrond herüber, der Wissend nickte. „Zweimal hattet ihr Übergriffe von Wölfen, habe ich recht?!" half er Feli auf die Sprünge, doch diese begann noch immer nicht zu erzählen, obwohl sie die Aufforderung dazu in Elronds Stimme vernahm und auch die Blicke der Anwesenden sprach für sich. Sie wusste, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, aber sie hatte Angst. Es war nicht nur die Angst vor so vielen Fremden zu sprechen, es war auch die Angst Missverstanden zu werden, vor Feindseligkeiten… vor Übergriffen… Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von Elrond ab und nickte kaum merklich, stammelte dazu noch ein beinahe gehauchtes Ja hervor und starrte auf ihre ineinander gefalteten Hände herab, in deren inneren der Ring sich verbarg.

Totenstill war es im Kreise des hohen Rates. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Selbst die Bäume und der Wind schienen verstummt. Kein einziger Laut war zu vernehmen und alle starrten Feli an, die gegen den Drang ankämpfte sich den Ring auf den Finger zu streifen.   
Sie sehnte sich nach dem Mut, den sie im Kampf gegen die Wölfe hatte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass dieser an die Kraft des Ringes gekoppelt war und ohne ihn würde sie es wohl niemals schaffen sich aufzuraffen. Der Stuhl Elronds knirschte, als dieser sich ein Stück zurücklehnte. Feli konnte den Blick förmlich auf ihrer Haut spüren.   
„Fräulein Feli, ich weiß es mag schwer sein darüber zu reden, aber möchtest du nicht trotzdem erzählen was passierte? Ich meine, wir können dir nur helfen wenn wir alles erfahren was passierte ehe du es bis Bruchtal geschafft hast!" Die Angesprochene Blickte empor und zu Elrond herüber, versuchte die anderen Blicke zu ignorieren und presste den Ring fest in ihre Handflächen hinein. Sie wollte ihn aufsetzen, aber noch kämpfte sie erfolgreich dagegen an und begnügte sich im Moment mit dem Gefühl ihn in ihrer Hand zu spüren. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit schwang mit dem Ring zu ihr herauf und ihre Gedanken begannen sich zu ordnen.   
Schließlich wusste sie ja, das Elrond Recht hatte mit dem was er sagte. Ohne ihre Hilfe würde sie niemals wieder nach Hause gelangen, doch helfen konnten sie natürlich erst, wenn sie alles wussten, was vom ersten Tage an hier in Mittelerde geschehen war.   
Tief holte sie Luft ehe sie von irgendwo her aus ihrem Inneren noch den letzten funken Mut entflammen ließ und sich erhob. Langsam löste sie den Blick von dem hohen Elben und schaute in den Kreis des hohen Rates hinein, in die vielen Augenpaare, trat ein paar dennoch zaghafte Schritte vor, bis sie beinahe neben der steinernen Anrichte stand und verbeugte sich tief. Den Ring verbarg sie nun in der Handfläche des verletzten Armes und leicht begann er zu pochen als sie ihn nun anwinkelte um ihre Verbeugung noch zu unterstreichen. Doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie räusperte sich ehe sie begann zu sprechen:   
„Völker von Mittelerde, Herr über Bruchtal, Elben, Zauberer, Menschen, Zwerge, Halblinge!" begann sie und wandte sich einmal einen Kreis beschreibend an beinahe jedes Volk von Mittelerde. „Ich bedanke mich für das herzliche Aufnehmen in diesem Kreis des hohen Rates und dass es mir gestattet ist, daran Teil zu haben." Leicht nickte sie nun noch einmal Elrond entgegen der zuerst abwinken wollte, sich dann doch eines besseren besann und leicht nickte.   
„Mein Name lautet Feli und ich gehöre nicht nach Mittelerde. Bitte verzeiht deshalb, falls ich mich nicht ganz so ausdrücken kann wie ihr es vielleicht gewohnt seid. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt, einer Welt, jenseits eurer Vorstellungskraft. Bei uns ist alles sehr viel anders als hier. Dort gibt es keine Zauberer, keine Elben, keine Zwerge und auch keine Halblinge. Es gibt keine magischen Wesen und auch keine Zaubergegenstände und trotzdem bin ich genau durch einen Zaubergegenstand hier nach Mittelerde gelangt." Hier hielt Feli inne und wider ihres Willens streckte sie eine Hand vor, ließ sie über der Anrichte schweben ehe sie diese öffnete und langsam den Ring von ihrer Handfläche gleiten ließ. Mit einem leisen Geräusch landete der Ring auf der Anrichte und durch Felis Körper lief ein kurzer, dafür aber umso intensiver Seufzer. Nur für einen Augenblick flackerten ihre Augenlider und entwich die Luft aus ihren Lungen wie aus einem prall gefüllten Luftballon. Als wäre eine Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden, als hätte sie endlich den lang ersehnten Traum erreicht, den sie sich so lange vorgestellt hätte, so fühlte es sich an als Feli den Ring endlich einmal freiwillig aus der Hand gab.

Feli trat ein paar Schritte beiseite, damit alle sich den Ring einmal betrachten konnten. Vorsichtig, doch auch Neugierig wurden nun die Hälse verrenkt und jeder erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf diesen silbernen, fast unscheinbaren Ring, dessen Macht beinahe jeder der Anwesenden spüren konnte. Skepsis lag auf manchen Gesichtern, auf anderen Furcht, auf den nächsten Interesse… aber eines hatten alle Gesichter gemeinsam: sie drückten Ehrfurcht aus.   
„Dies ist dieser Zaubergegenstand", fuhr Feli fort und ihr Blick heftete sich für einen Moment an den Ring. „Dies ist der Gegenstand, dieser Ring, der mich nach Mittelerde transportierte, als ich ihn das erste Mal aufsetzte, vor genau zwölf Tagen, noch in meiner Welt. Und…!" Doch hier, als Feli sich gerade dazu bereit machte, alles zu erzählen was sie wusste, alles von Anfang an, da wurde das Wort erhoben. „Vor genau zwölf Tagen sagtest du, Fräulein Feli?!" es war die Stimme Radagast´s und als Feli sich zu ihm herumdrehte, war sein Blick sehr schneidend und sehr wachsam. In ihr zog sich alles zusammen und schon konnte sie ihren Arm zucken spüren, und die Hand nach dem Ring greifen sehen, doch noch einmal hielt sie sich zurück und antwortete: „Ja, vor genau zwölf Tagen, wieso? Was meint ihr damit?!" Der Zauberer der Tiere starrte sie an und meinte daraufhin: „Vor genau zwölf Tagen wurde es nämlich besonders Schlimm mit den Tieren. Da wurde es so schlimm dass selbst die Adler und Beorn es nicht mehr ignorieren konnten und mich genau deshalb beauftragten hierher zu reisen. Und wie es aussieht, hat sich wohl die Reise gelohnt." Feli biss die Zähne aufeinander. Ihre Gedanken kreisten jetzt um den Ring und dass ihr verdacht sich bestätigt hatte: Es war ihre Schuld, dass die Tiere Verrückt spielten! Sie wich ein Stück zur Anrichte zurück, stieß mit dem verletzten Arm dagegen und zog die Luft scharf ein. Der Schmerz brachte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und der Ring blieb auf der Anrichte.

„Somit hätten wir es gefunden. Der Ring ist offenbar die Ursache für all das Übel, das über uns hereingebrochen ist!" Jetzt erhob sich Radagast so heftig, dass die kleine Eule das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Stuhl hinter ihm landete. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern blickte er in die Runde des Kreises. „Überlegt alle gut, meine Freunde. Wann begannen die Angriffe der Wölfe, Warge und vor allem der Orks sich zu mehren? War das auch vor genau zwölf Tagen? Seit wann müsst ihr mehr den je um euer Leben fürchten? Etwa auch seit zwölf Tagen??" Radagast´s Blick heftete sich auf Feli deren Augen immer größer wurden und sie vor Angst kaum wagte etwas zu sagen während Radagast auf sie deutete.   
„Dieser Ring hat zuviel Macht in ihren Händen! Nehmt ihn ihr weg bevor das gleiche passiert wie damals mit Sauron und dem Einen!" Feli blinzelte erschrocken, presste sich mit ihrem Rücken so dicht es nur ging an die Anrichte, griff nach Halt suchend um sich und stammelte: „Ja aber… aber der Ring… ich weiß doch gar nichts über ihn… nur dass er für das Gute stehen soll! Mehr weiß ich nicht! Er soll nicht böse sein, er soll … soll doch…!" „Schweig!" zischte Radagast dazwischen und alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet.   
„Radagast, der Braune, so beruhigt euch doch!" begann Elrond zu beschwichtigen und gleichzeitig Feli zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch zugleich erhob sich Gandalf und richtete das Wort an den Zauberer seiner Zunft.   
„Der Ring bleibt wo er ist! Er ist stark und Mächtig aber ich spüre viel Positives in ihm. Spürst du es denn nicht auch?" Radagast wirbelte herum und stützte sich nun schwer auf seinen Stab während sich die Eule auf die Spitze setzte. „Wieso… wieso wurden die Tiere verrückt als dieses Mädchen hier mit dem Ring auftauchte? Kannst du mir das erklären, Gandalf der Weiße?!" Er wartete gar nicht erst die Antwort ab sondern richtete seinen Blick wieder Feli entgegen: „Sie kann gar nicht mit solch einer Macht umgehen, sie wird es auch niemals lernen! Deshalb reagieren die Tiere Mittelerdes darauf, auf die Macht des Ringes!! Und noch etwas: Sie ist nicht mal von hier! Was hat sie überhaupt mit uns zu schaffen? Haben wir nicht schon genug Leid erlitten durch den Einen und Sauron und die Bedrohungen aus Mordor und aus den Orks und Wargen heraus? Was geht ihr unsere Probleme an? Was gehen wir ihren Problemen an? Was hat sie mit dem Ring zu schaffen? Was soll das ganze überhaupt? Beantwortet mir diese Fragen Gandalf, der Weiße!"

Der weiße Zauberer umklammerte seinen Stab und man sah, dass er bereits begann die Geduld mit seinem Gegenüber zu verlieren. Er wusste woran das lag. Radagast war ein sehr mitfühlender Zauberer und da er für die Tiere Einstand, waren diese natürlich sein Hauptziel und sein Lebensinhalt. Das was er beschützen musste. Doch konnte er dafür einfach dieses Mädchen so sehr bedrängen? Sie wollte bestimmt nicht hierher, das war eine höhere Macht die sie dazu auserkoren hatte hierher zu gelangen und nun lag es nun mal in den Händen der hier Anwesenden sie wieder zurück zu schicken, denn ganz gleich was das für ein Ring war, dieses Mädchen gehörte nicht hierher und Gandalf, der selbst zu genau wusste, wie schnell ein empfindliches Gleichgewicht zerstört werden konnte, ahnte bereits, wenn sie noch länger als nötig hier blieb, das nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde… „Radagast, der Braune. Ich weiß genau was ihr meint und sie ist nicht imstande diese Macht einzusetzen, aber glaubt ihr nicht, dass das genau das richtige ist? Was würde jemand mit dem Ring zu tun vermögen, der damit umgehen kann? Er könnte natürlich, sofern der Ring für das Gute steht, vieles bewirken, was uns allen Helfen kann. Aber sollte er in die falschen Hände geraten, kann auch viel Unheil über uns kommen. Deshalb finde ich es besser, wenn er in den Händen des Mädchens bleibt, vor allem weil sie wohl ohne ihn nie mehr nach Hause finden wird." Der Zauberer mit dem braunen Gewand stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Das konnte doch nicht der ernst des Weißen Zauberers sein?! Ihr den Ring einfach so überlassen? Und was war wenn genau ihre Hände die Falschen waren? Was war wenn sie alle dem Untergang geweiht waren?   
Radagast erhob seinen Stab und stieß ihn einmal in den Boden hinein. Die kleine Eule fiepte einmal kurz auf.   
„Gandalf, ihr versteht nicht was ich damit sagen will! Was ist wenn ihre Hände genau die Falschen sind?!" raunte er.   
„Was ist wenn deine Hände genau die Falschen sind?! Mit deinem Zorn und deiner Missgunst, würde ich dir den Ring niemals anvertrauen!" erwiderte Gandalf und Radagast´s Augen wurden groß und größer während sich einige der Anwesenden erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund hielten und augenblicklich ein heftiges Gemurmel anschwoll. Nun erhob sich auch noch Elrond: „Gandalf, der Weiße, ich dulde nicht dass so gesprochen wird im hohen Rat…!" Doch ehe er fortfahren konnte, wurde er von Aras unterbrochen, der sich nun ebenfalls erhob. „Wer garantiert uns denn wirklich, dass sie keine Gefahr für uns darstellt?!" er deutete Unverholen auf Feli, die ihren Blick immer wieder von einem zum nächsten schwenken musste.   
„Nun hört auf so schlecht zu reden!" begann nun auch noch Legolas und erhob sich. Gimli tat es ihm gleich: „Hör sich einer diese Weisen an. Halten sich für sehr schlau, aber sind sehr schnell dabei jemanden zu verurteilen!" „Das verbitte ich mir!" rief nun Aras und seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.   
„So hört doch auf euch zu streiten!" begann Elrond und erhob sich nun ebenfalls um einzuschreiten. Als schien das dass vereinbarte Zeichen gewesen zu sein, erhoben sich nun alle Anwesenden des hohen Rates und scharrten sich um Radagast, Gandalf und Aras während Feli sich langsam zu der Anrichte herumdrehte und den Ring wie die letzte Rettung vor dem Sturme, den sie unbeabsichtigt entfacht hatte, anschaute. Doch darüber hinaus entdeckte sie nun, dass Bilbo, Sam und Frodo noch auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Sie blickte zu Feli und dem riesigen Pulk von sich Streitenden herüber und ihre Münder standen weit offen. Verständnislosigkeit lag auf ihren Gesichtern und immer wieder konnte sie sehen, dass sie mit ihren Köpfen schüttelten.

Feli, die inzwischen extrem eingeschüchtert war, drängte sich mit pochendem Herzen so dicht es nur ging an die steinerne Anrichte, wo noch immer der silberne Ring unschuldig und völlig deplaziert herumlag und nur darauf wartete von ihr ergriffen zu werden. Der Drang ihn an sich zu nehmen und einfach aufzusetzen, war so stark wie noch niemals zuvor und Feli musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, doch schon hob sie eine Hand und hielt sie geöffnet nur wenige Zentimeter über den Ring. Sie konnte schon beinahe gar nichts mehr dagegen tun. Der Drang zu erfahren was diese ganzen Fremden wirklich von ihr dachten und wirklich von ihr hielten, war beinahe übermächtig.   
Beinahe hatten ihre Finger den Ring erreicht als sie ihren Blick abwandte und zu den Hobbits herüberschaute. Trotz des ganzen Tumults hinter ihr, konnte sie die Worte verstehen, die sie wechselten.   
„Wie damals, Herr Frodo, wie damals!" flüsterte Sam ergeben und Frodo nickte während er zu Feli herüberblickte, die nun ihre Hand wieder ein Stück weiter über den Ring bringen konnte. Leise schüttelte Frodo mit dem Kopf, so als wüsste er was in ihren Gedanken vor sich ging und flüsterte: „Nein, nicht… nimm ihn nicht, sonst wirst du niemals stark genug sein ohne ihn… glaube mir! Lass ihn dort liegen!" In ihr war als würde ein Damm, der fast gebrochen war, wieder gefestigt werden, indem endlich das befestigende Material angeliefert wurde, das benötigt wurde. Sie gewann wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Hand zurück und zog sie langsam wieder zu sich zurück.   
Sie hatte den Kampf um ihre Selbstbeherrschung gewonnen und mit einem tiefen Luftzug griff sie nun mit beiden Händen an den Rand der Anrichte und richtete sich wieder daran auf. Doch noch war der Drang nicht ganz vorüber und obwohl sie wusste, dass es Schmerzen würde, griff sie mit einer Hand direkt hinein in ihren Verband. Ein heißer, glühender Blitz zuckte durch ihren Körper, brachte sie aber endgültig zurück in die Wirklichkeit.   
Leise pochte ihr Arm und dankbar blickte sie zu Frodo herüber, der anscheinend genau gewusst hatte, was für Worte sie brauchte.

Genau in diesem Augenblick durchschnitt ein Poltern die Luft.   
Feli drehte sich herum, hielt ihren schmerzenden Arm fest und versuchte nicht mehr an den Ring zu denken, versuchte sich auf ihren Wunsch zu konzentrieren wieder nach Hause zu kommen.   
Sie erblickte den zornigen Gandalf, der seinen Stab fest umklammerte:   
„RUHE und zwar von allen! Dieses Mädchen ist bestimmt nicht freiwillig hier und versteht nicht einmal was sie hier überhaupt soll, was der Zweck des ganzen ist, und ihr alle hier richtet bereits über sie! Gebt ihr wenigstens die Chance ihre Geschichte ganz zu erzählen, was sie gegenüber dem Ring empfindet, ehe ihr sie verurteilt!" Gandalf sprach und deutete nun zu Radagast herüber. „Ich kann dich verstehen, Radagast, der Braune, und ich entschuldige mich für meine harten und barschen Worte von eben. Ich kann deine Bedenken verstehen und ich verstehe auch, dass du die Tiere von Mittelerde schützen willst, aber die Weise wie du deine Forderungen durchsetzen möchtest, die unterstütze ich nicht!" Er wandte sich nun wieder an alle. „Ihr solltet euch schämen. Jemanden zu verurteilen, dessen Geschichte ihr nicht einmal gehört habt. Bevor der eine Ring vernichtet wurde, gab es schon genug Probleme in Mittelerde und auch jetzt bereits ein Jahr nach der Vernichtung, sind noch längst nicht alle Wunden verheilt, ist noch längst nicht jedes Haus wieder aufgebaut, ist noch längst nicht jeder Verlust vergessen und auch den Opfern wird tagtäglich gedacht. Nur weil sie einen Ring hat, denkt ihr nun sie und der Ring seien böse! Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr alle Misstrauisch seid und dass ihr Zauberringen skeptisch gegenübersteht, aber bedenkt: Dieser Ring stammt aus einer anderen Welt, von jemanden zu uns gebracht, der nicht nach Mittelerde gehört." Noch einmal drehte er sich im Kreise. Die Anwesenden wichen allmählich zurück vor Gandalfs mahnenden und doch so wahren Worten. „Bestimmt geschieht vieles, aber meistens nicht ohne Grund! Warum sonst hätte ein Mensch aus einer anderen Welt zu uns gefunden!?" er drehte sich herum und wies mit einer einladenden Geste zu Feli herüber. Diese blickte empor in das alte, lächelnde Gesicht Gandalfs und ihr Herz, das in den letzten Minuten beinahe zum bersten gepocht hatte, beruhigte sich. „Also sollst du, Fräulein Feli, vortreten, ohne dass du noch einmal Unterbrochen wirst, erzählen und dann werden wir alles in unserer Macht stehende Versuchen, dir zu helfen wieder zurück nach Hause zu finden!"

Leicht löste sie sich von der Anrichte, an der sie noch immer mit dem Rücken gelehnt stand und trat einen Schritt vor. Ihr Herz hatte sich beruhigt, ihr Atem ging normal und ihr gerade erst dazu gewonnener Mut war zurückgekehrt.   
Alle Anwesenden begannen zu ihren Plätzen zurück zu kehren und die allgemeine Unruhe begann sich zu legen. Gandalf, der weiße Zauberer hatte mit seinem Einschreiten die erhitzten Gemüter beruhigt und Feli die Chance zuteil kommen lassen, endlich ihre Geschichte erzählen zu können. Feli selbst nickte Gandalf noch einmal dankbar zu und wandte sich dann dem hohen Rat entgegen. Sie dachten nicht mehr an den Ring, der hinter ihr auf der Anrichte lag, denn nun konzentrierte sie sich darauf ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und tatsächlich wurde sie nicht mehr unterbrochen.   
Sie erzählte beinahe alles, angefangen in ihrer Welt in dem Laden von Tom Bombadil, das aufsetzen des Ringes, der Sturz nach Mittelerde, wie sie auf die Hobbits traf und mit ihnen Reisen durfte, den ständigen Übergriffen der Wölfe, die Verletzungen und schließlich das endliche Erreichen von Bruchtal.   
Sie beendete ihre lange Geschichte ohne davon zu berichten, dass sie in die Gedanken anderer hineinsehen konnte, wenn sie den Ring aufsetzte…

So bis hierher erstmal und nicht weiter... möchte erstmal wissen ob das hier noch jemand liest

Besten dank im voraus cu


	28. kyóki Wahnsinn, Irrsinn

Huhu, da bin ich wieder. Kennt ihr mich überhaupt noch? Endlich hab ich's geschafft über die Feiertage den schwierigsten Part zu beenden, den hohen Rat. Meine Güte, ein halbes Jahr hab ich damit herumgehampelt, herumgeiert und daran herumgedoktort, aber nun ist er endlich fertig und bald kommt auch wieder Action Versprochen Des kann ich eh besser schreiben.

Ajo und ich bitte auch um Rewiews Wie immer ;)

Cu chibi/Moony

**Kapitel 27.**

_kyóki – Wahnsinn, Irrsinn_

Es war stumm im hohen Rat geworden, nachdem Feli ihre lange Geschichte beendet hatte. Keiner sprach ein Wort und jeder versuchte seine eigenen Schlüsse aus dem zu ziehen, was sie gerade berichtet hatte. Aber alle wussten nun was Gandalf mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte. Erst wenn man die ganze Geschichte kannte, konnte man auch Urteilen. Es schien, dass jeder Feli nun ein bisschen besser verstand als zuvor.

Sie selbst stand in der Mitte des hohen Rates und blickte von einem zum anderen. Sie spürte die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag. Doch noch vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, wie das Urteil ausfallen würde. Würden sie ihr wirklich helfen, wie Gandalf es versprochen hatte?

Unergründliche Angst stieg wieder in ihrem Herzen auf und ohne dass sie es bemerkte, schlang sie ihren gesunden Arm um ihren Körper, klammerte sich mit den Fingern tief in den Stoff des Ärmels. Noch immer hatte niemand ein Wort gesprochen und die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt.

Beinahe hatte Feli sich schon dazu durchgerungen, von selbst diese unerträgliche Stille zu durchbrechen, als Elrond sich räusperte und Feli herumschnellte, wie ein Gummiband, das zu straff gespannt gewesen war und dem hohen Elben nun direkt ins Gesicht blickte.

Auch alle anderen drehten sich zum hohen Herrn von Bruchtal herum und lauschten, was dieser zu sagen hatte: „Fräulein Feli, wir haben nun der ganzen Geschichte gelauscht. Doch eines ist mir aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich der einzige bin, aber ich möchte es an dieser Stelle ansprechen: Was ist mit Tom Bombadil? Ist es wirklich der Tom Bombadil, von dem wir hier sprechen oder ist es einfach nur ein Mensch, der genauso wie ihr von der Erde stammt und nur den gleichen Namen trägt?"

Felis Anspannung löste sich ein wenig. Eine nicht ganz einfach zu beantwortende Frage, dass war es, aber auch keine Ablehnung, sondern Interesse. Wer Interesse zeigt, der will vielleicht auch helfen! Sie zog daraus ihren Mut sich zu räuspern während alle Blicke nun zu ihr herüber glitten und auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Herr Elrond, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es der Tom Bombadil aus Mittelerde ist! Niemand läuft mit solchen Schuhen in meiner Welt herum, niemand hat eine solch merkwürdige Sprachgewandtheit, die er auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit anwendet, außer er ist geistig nicht mehr ganz bei sich. Dass will heißen, wenn es wirklich einen solchen Menschen gegeben hätte, wäre er mir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit niemals begegnet, denn er wäre an einen Ort gebracht worden, der bei uns für die geistig Verwirrten eingerichtet worden ist. Außerdem habe ich das Buch, dass den Ringkrieg in aller Einzelheit beschreibt, in meiner Welt gelesen und die Ähnlichkeit mit der Beschreibung aus dem Buch war verblüffend."

Elrond nickte, nachdem sie geendet hatte und wandte sich nun zugleich an Gandalf: „Weißer Zauberer, ich wende mich nun an dich: Hast du Tom Bombadil in letzter Zeit auf deinen Wanderungen gesehen, angetroffen oder in seinem Hause besucht? Ich kann mich erinnern einen Boten aus Bruchtal zu ihm gesandt zu haben, doch als dieser Bote nach vielen Wochen zurückkehrte, sprach er davon, dass sein Haus nicht an seinem Platze sei. Jedoch waren keinerlei Brandspuren zu erkennen, oder Trümmerhaufen, die von der Existenz eines Hauses gezeugt hätte. Es war nur einfach nicht mehr da! Ich weiß das Herr Bombadil über vielerlei Zauberkräfte verfügt und auch in der Lage ist sie einzusetzen, aber welchen Grund könnte er gehabt haben, Mittelerde mitsamt seinem Haus und Frau Goldbeere zu verlassen?!"

Gandalf erhob sich dieses Mal nicht sondern blieb ruhig sitzen, als er zwinkernd antwortete: „Ich habe ihn schon seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr angetroffen, und er erweckte auf mich bei meinem letzten Gespräch nicht den Eindruck, dass er in nächster Zeit aufbrechen würde, geschweige denn für immer von dannen ziehen. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich wie Fräulein Feli sagt, vielleicht ist es einfach so, dass er mitsamt seinem Haus und Frau Goldbeere zur Erde aufbrach um ihr dort den Ring zu überreichen."

„Aber welcher Zweck wird damit erfüllt?!" mischte sich nun Arwen ein, die bis dahin sehr still während des hohen Rates geblieben war.

Jeder schaute zur ehemals hohen Elbenfrau herüber, doch eine richtige Antwort konnte ihr niemand darauf geben, denn in allen Gesichtern erschien der gleiche fragende Ausdruck.

Schließlich räusperte sich dann Elrond und setzte zu einer Erklärung an: „Es scheint, als hätte es einen Grund und zwar den, dass Fräulein Feli hier wohl auserkoren ist, den Ring wieder nach Mittelerde zu bringen. Vielleicht war es einfach soweit. Aber warum ausgerechnet Tom Bombadil ihn ihr überlassen hat und warum sie nun hier ist, diese Fragen vermag ich nicht zu beantworten."

Von überall her war nun Gemurmel zu vernehmen und Felis Blick glitt wieder zur Anrichte zurück, auf dessen Mitte der Ring noch immer thronte, wie ein König, dessen Gefolgschaft aus ihnen allen hier bestand. Und sein treuester Untertan war allein Feli.

Endlich ließ ihre gesunde Hand den Stoff des anderen Ärmels los und gedankenverloren näherte sie sich wieder der Anrichte, überlegte. Sie wollte helfen, so gerne helfen. Sie wusste, sie hatte eben als sie die ganze Geschichte erzählte natürlich nicht alles gesagt, aber das konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht. Auch wenn das hieß, etwas vielleicht Wichtiges zu verschweigen, aber das war ihr egal. Sie könnte den Hobbits vermutlich nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn jemals diese eine Gabe, die ihr der Ring schenkte, herauskam. Sie hatte verschwiegen, dass sie die Gedanken anderer lesen konnte, wenn sie ihn aufsetzte. Aber das war es nicht, was ihr nun als Wichtig erschien um es zu erzählen. Sie hatte noch etwas anderes nicht berichtet, aber das kam daher, dass sie es einfach vergessen hatte. Es war irgendwann nach dem ersten Angriff der Wölfe gewesen, aber an alles was sie sich erinnern konnte war der Wolf Telda, und wie er ihr am Flussufer aufgelauert hatte, mit seinen geschwärzten Zähnen, die sie damals noch für Blut gehalten hatte und dann war da nur noch bleierne Müdigkeit. Doch genau die Erinnerung an diese Müdigkeit war es, die sie nun daran hinderte ihre Gedanken auf die eine Begebenheit zu lenken. Und da kam es mit einem Mal in ihr hoch. Wie ein Blitz traf sie die Erkenntnis, die Erinnerung nach der sie so verzweifelt gesucht hatte, war wieder da. Bevor Telda an sie herangetreten war, hatte sie es noch geschafft sich zu reinigen. Aber nicht nur sich selbst hatte sie gereinigt, sondern auch den Ring und dabei waren ihr doch die Schriftzeichen ins Auge gesprungen. Sie ahnte bereits, dass es ein wichtiger Anhaltspunkt sein könnte, wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch noch ein letzter Gedanke, groß wie ein Felsblock hielt sie davon ab und die Erkenntnis darin, traf sie wie ein Schmiedehammer. Sie hatte mit den Hobbits noch darüber sprechen wollen… aber sie hatte es nicht mehr geschafft. Es war einfach keine Zeit geblieben, alles war zu schnell gegangen. Die Müdigkeit hatte sie abgehalten, die Angst vor den Wölfen und nicht zuletzt ihre Verletzung. Aber konnte sie das einfach vorschieben, wenn sie nun von den Schriftzeichen berichtete?

Ihre Augen glitten im murmelnden Kreis einher. Schon seit mindestens zwei Minuten hatte keiner mehr ein Wort im hohen Rat gesprochen. Jeder diskutierte mit jedem und das so leise wie möglich.

Felis Blick glitt zur Anrichte zurück und auf den thronenden König Ring. Nein, sie konnte und sie wollte nun darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Dann erfuhren sie es eben erst jetzt, sie konnte daran ja nun schließlich auch nichts ändern und vielleicht… ja vielleicht konnte einer der hier Anwesenden die Schriftzeichen lesen. Sie hoffte es zumindest. Vielleicht würden die Schriftzeichen endlich Klarheit verschaffen. Vielleicht offenbarten sie sogar den Sinn und Zweck des Ringes und … soweit wollte Feli gar nicht zu hoffen wagen, dass sogar ihr Aufenthalt in Mittelerde erklärt werden würde.

Ihr kamen auch zwischendurch das Gedicht von Tom Bombadil in den Sinn, an dessen Wortlaut sie sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnerte. Vielleicht waren es auch einfach nur diese Worte, die in diesen Ring eingraviert waren?! Vielleicht brauchte sie diese ja auch nur noch aufzusagen um wieder nach Hause zu kommen! In ihre Welt!!

Und wenn es nun doch nicht so ist?! meldete sich eine kleine, fiese Stimme in ihrem Inneren zu Wort. Doch Feli wischte sie beiseite. Es war egal! Hauptsache sie kamen ein Stück voran, denn im Moment sah es ganz danach aus als würde niemand mehr so recht wissen was zu tun ist.

So drehte Feli sich nun endlich herum, blickte zu Elrond herüber, der seinen Kopf schwer aufgestützt hatte und nun aufsah, als sie den Blickkontakt zu ihm aufsuchte.

Leicht hob er den Kopf, als sie begann zu sprechen:

„Herr Elrond, bitte möget ihr mir verzeihen, aber ich vergaß über etwas ganz Wichtiges zu berichten. Es hat etwas mit dem Ring zu tun. Vielleicht hilft es uns ja weiter, jedoch muss ich zuvor um eine Schale mit klarem Wasser bitten. Am besten ist wohl Flusswasser."

Alle Anwesenden beim hohen Rat waren verstummt und starrten zu ihr herüber. Auch die Hobbits blickten nun fragend von Feli zu Elrond und wieder zurück.

Sie vermied es zu ihnen herüber zu blicken, sie konnte die anklagenden Blicke auch so schon deutlich genug auf ihrem Körper spüren.

Elrond war nun wieder Hellwach, aus seiner Grübelei herausgerissen und setzte sich wieder auf. „Nun denn, ich weiß nicht was du zu bezwecken gedenkst, aber ich werde nach einer Schale mit Wasser rufen lassen! Dann werden wir sehen, was so wichtiges mit dem Wasser geschieht!"

Feli jedoch schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht mit dem Wasser, mit dem Ring!" erwiderte sie und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass Gandalf sich wahrlich interessiert nach vorne lehnte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war schon einer der wenigen geschäftigen Elben, die es hier noch in Bruchtal gab, wieder zurück und stellte die Schale mit dem Wasser aus dem Fluss, der direkt durch Bruchtal floss, auf die Anrichte, direkt neben dem Ring.

Feli nickte ernst und der Elb entfernte sich, eine Verbeugung andeutend. Alle starrten nun gespannt zur Anrichte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte Feli die Hobbits erkennen. Ihre Gesichter waren versteinert, die Augenbrauen heruntergezogen als sie nun eine Hand hob und den Ring darin verschwinden ließ. Dieses Mal hatte sie die volle Kontrolle über den Ring. Er tat nicht was er wollte, er tat nun was sie wollte. Nun war Feli die Herrscherin über den Ring und ohne sich großartig Gedanken darum machen zu müssen ließ sie ihn mit einem feinen Plätschern in die Schale hineinfallen und drehte sich zu Elrond herum.

„Geduldet euch einen Augenblick, gleich wird es soweit sein!" Dann lenkt sie ihren Blick wieder zur Schale zurück, ihre Hand schwebt darüber hinweg und fast sah es so aus, als würde sie wie eine Zauberin mit dieser Hand den Ring in der Schale beeinflussen, doch das tat sie nicht.

Die Hand verharrte still knapp über der Schale und beinahe glaubte Elrond, dass Feli sie alle hereingelegt hatte, das gar nichts mit dem Ring geschah.

Doch als alle schon soweit waren zu protestieren, leuchtete der Ring einmal kurz auf. Selbst in dieser sonnendurchfluteten Anhöhe konnte man es noch gut erkennen und jeder hielt die Luft an, wagte kaum zu Atmen und beinahe jeder glaubte gleich einen Knall oder irgendeine Zauberei zu sehen oder zu hören, doch nichts weiter geschah. Das Licht verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Feli griff in die Schale hinein und zog den nun tropfenden Ring wieder hervor. Er war größer geworden als noch zuvor, das bemerkte jedoch nicht mal jeder, denn die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt nun den Schriftzeichen, die darauf nun grell leuchtend zu erkennen waren. Scharf geschnitten, mit vielen Schnörkeln und Bögen, grell leuchtend, in den dunkelsten Blautönen des Wassers. Dies war selbst Feli erst jetzt aufgefallen. Damals im Mondlicht, des Nachts, hatte sie die Schriftzeichen nur als Lichtschimmer gesehen. Jetzt jedoch pulsierten die Schriftzeichen in einem ruhigen Blauton.

Feli blickte auffordernd zu Elrond herüber und dieser starrte gebannt auf das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand, so wie auch alle anderen Anwesenden.

„Herr Elrond, ich möchte sie bitten, zu mir zu kommen, denn ich kann diese Schriftzeichen nicht lesen. Vielleicht ist es ja elbisch, ich hoffe es, denn sonst...!"

Feli mochte diesen Satz gar nicht beenden, doch das brauchte sie auch nicht wirklich, denn nun sprang Elrond von seinem Stuhl auf und noch während er schnellen Schrittes näher kam, begann er sogleich seinen Unmut kund zu tun: „Wieso… wieso Fräulein Feli, habt ihr uns das vorher verschwiegen?!"

Betreten ließ Feli den Ring auf ihre Handfläche rollen und raunte: „Ich … ich hatte es wirklich vergessen! Der Wolf war der beherrschende Teil meiner Erinnerungen!"

Sie konnte die Blicke der Hobbits förmlich auf ihrer Haut spüren und auch sah sie, wie Frodo sich erhob und langsam näher herantaumelte.

„Warum… Feli, warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?! Hast du kein Vertrauen zu uns?" traurig waren seine Worte. Sehr bitter für Feli, die es ja wirklich vergessen hatte. So viele Ereignisse hatten sich seit dem überschlagen und da war dies einfach ins Hintertreffen geraten. Aber noch mehr schmerzte es, dass die Hobbits nun glaubten, dass sie ihnen nicht vertraute. Sie konnte nicht darauf antworten, wollte jetzt auch nicht darauf antworten. Sie wusste, dass sie mal wieder einen Fehler begangen hatte und es tat ihr unendlich Leid, aber nachträglich konnte man nichts rückgängig machen, das wusste sie, das wussten die Hobbits… das wusste so ziemlich jeder…

Sie bemerkte, dass die Schriftzeichen allmählich begannen zu verblassen und schnell wandte sie sich Elrond entgegen, der ihr nun direkt gegenüber stand und sich weit über den Ring vorgebeugt hatte. Wie von selbst hatte sie ihm ihre offene Handfläche hingehalten, damit er freien Blick auf den Ring hatte.

Erstaunt blinzelte er, runzelte die Stirn und schließlich richtete er sich auf.

„Gandalf, könntet ihr so gütig sein und auch einen Blick darauf werfen? Ich muss zu meinem Bedauern feststellen, diese Schrift gleicht der elbischen, aber ich kann sie nicht lesen!" ein Raunen ging nun durch die Anwesenden und schnell trat Gandalf näher heran.

Auch er beugte sich tief über den Ring und versuchte mit beinahe zusammengekniffenen Augen etwas zu erkennen. Doch nach einigen wenigen Atemzügen richtete auch er sich wieder auf und meinte: „Ich … ich kann sie ebenfalls nicht lesen! Ich beherrsche beinahe jede Schrift aus Mittelerde, aber diese Sprache ist mir noch nicht begegnet. Aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht die Sprache Mordors ist, worüber wir alle mehr als Froh sein sollten!"

Lächelnd blickte Gandalf, der um so vieles Größer war, zu Feli herab und diese nickte erleichtert, wenn auch mit einem Stein im Herzen. Niemand konnte diese Schrift lesen, also konnte ihr niemand wirklich helfen. Es war zum Verzweifeln…

Noch ein paar Mal pulsierten die Schriftzeichen auf dem Ring, dann verschwanden sie und zurück blieb nur die silberne Haut des Ringes, Matt glänzend und unscheinbar, wie eine Blüte auf einer riesigen Blumenwiese. Ein Ring unter vermutlich Tausenden…

Feli seufzte, der Stein auf ihrem Herzen wog jetzt Tonnen als sie den Ring wieder neben die Schale auf die Anrichte legte. Sie blickte niemanden direkt an, hatte den Blick auf die Schale gerichtet als sie sagte: „Ich verstehe…!" zu mehr war sie im Moment nicht imstande…

Frodo stand unweit von ihr, doch sie vermochte nicht ihren Blick zu heben, obwohl sie ihn schon längst bemerkt hatte. Ihr Blick hatte sich auf die Anrichte geheftet. Sanfte Wellen schlugen immer wieder gegen die Schalenwand, in der sich noch immer das Flusswasser befand während alle um sie herum heftig diskutierten. Doch so recht wollte Feli nicht zuhören. Sie konnten ja doch nichts weiter als reden und reden und reden. Niemand konnte die Worte lesen, die darauf eingraviert waren. Es war nicht elbisch, nicht zwergisch, nicht die Sprache Mordors, nicht die allgemeine Sprache Mittelerdes… Traurig musste sie erkennen, dass niemand ihr so recht hier helfen konnte. Dabei hatte sie sich vom hohen Rat sehr viel erhofft. Vermutlich zuviel, wie es schien.

„… nehmt ihn in die Hand!"

Feli schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Frodo direkt neben ihr stand, kaum eine Hand breit entfernt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und irgendwie lag etwas Wütendes in seinen Augen, als er erneut bat: „Herr Elrond, bitte nehmt ihn an euch!"

Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf herum und blickte hinab zu dem gelockten Hobbit, dessen rechte Hand zur Faust geballt war während die linke auf den Ring deutete.

„Frodo… was…?!" Sie setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch sogleich schnellte die noch eben zur Faust geballten Hand empor und hielt sie am Arm fest. Nicht kräftig, aber doch fest. Ihr blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Eigentlich wollte sie fragen, was Frodo meinte, doch sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte.

Es wurde wieder sehr still. Der gesamte hohe Rat hatte sich nun um diese Anrichte versammelt und Starrten zu Frodo hinab, der seine Bitte wiederholte.

„Herr Elrond, bitte nehmt ihn in die Hand!"

Feli lenkte ihren Blick zum Herrn von Bruchtal, doch dieser wich, ohne es anscheinend zu bemerken, zurück. Sein Gesicht wurde Kreideweiß, als er sagte:

„Nein, das wage ich nicht! Dieser Ring hat zuviel Macht!! Ich weiß nicht was er mit meinem Geist machen würde!"

„Frodo… was soll das?!" setzte Feli nun doch wieder an, sie hatte ihre Sprache zurück gewonnen und endlich ließ er sie los. Doch was er stattdessen tat, war leider nicht viel besser.

Laut sprach er: „Ihr wagt es nicht ihn zu berühren, weil er zuviel Macht hat, so wie ihr es sagt. Ebenso war es auch mit dem Einen, doch der strafte nicht denjenigen, der ihn unbefugt berührte!" und mit diesen Worten hob er die rechte Hand über seinen Kopf empor und präsentierte sie dem hohen Rat.

Wie versteinert stand Feli da, ebenso auch Elrond, Gandalf und alle anderen beim hohen Rat. Ein ringförmiger Narbenabdruck starrte ihnen allen entgegen, mahnend, anklagend, heiß und brennend.

„Frodo… wann?!" flüsterte Feli. Sie hatte das Gefühl ein Felsbrocken wäre auf ihrer Brust gelandet und würde sie zusammenquetschen.

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr herum, seine Augen flackerten enttäuscht und wütend. Vermutlich wollte er gar nicht so hart sein, aber es war die Wut, die Wut auf Feli, die Wut, dass sie ihnen, den Hobbits, immer alles verschwieg und sie immer erst viel zu spät alles erfuhren.

„Das hat der Ring meiner Hand hinein gebrannt, als ich Feli den Ring vom Finger löste, nachdem sie von dem Wolf gebissen worden war!"

Neben Frodo tauchte nun Sam auf und zog die Hand, die anklagende, die mahnende, endlich wieder herunter. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Beinahe könnte man meinen, Sam hätte die Schmerzen an dieser Brandnarbe und nicht Frodo.

„Oh Herr Frodo, wieso habt ihr nichts gesagt?! Wieso?" fragte er stockend und streichelte sanft über die geschundene Hand.

„Noch mehr Schmerzen… wie viel muss dieser Hobbit denn noch ertragen, bis er endlich erlöst wird!?" rief Sam nun mit vor Wut glänzenden Augen während Feli ein Stück von beiden zurück wich. Wie ein Stich trafen sie diese Worte mitten ins Herz. Hatten sie nicht eben noch tiefe Freundschaft empfunden füreinander? Was war davon übrig geblieben? Nur diese vor Wut glänzenden Augen Sams und die tief gesenkten Augen von Frodo?

„Sam… ich … es tut mir Leid, aber das habe ich wirklich nicht gewusst!" stammelte Feli, doch es war das dümmste was sie jemals jetzt hätte sagen können. Wie gelähmt stand sie einfach da, sah nicht mehr die anderen beim hohen Rat, sah nicht mehr den Ring, sah nur die gebeugte, gebeutelte, gequälte Gestalt Frodos vor sich stehen und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als ihm helfen zu können.

Sam richtete seinen hasserfüllten Blick nun gegen sie und knurrte: „Du… du … ja klar, du wieder! Immer DU… Seit dem wir dich aufgelesen haben, machst du uns nichts als Ärger! Halte dich von Herrn Frodo in Zukunft fern!" Noch während er sprach, zog er Frodo sehr dicht an sich heran. Einer gefährlichen Raubkatze gleich, die ihre Jungen schützte, baute er sich vor Feli auf und war bereit sie zu zerschmettern. „Du und dein verfluchter Ring… du…Helfen willst du uns? Ich werde dir gleich helfen!! DUU… Ungeheuer!!!"

„Jetzt ist gut Sam!" schneidend und endgültig fuhr Frodo dazwischen während sich in Feli bereits die Tränen sich ihren Weg durch ihren Hals zu den Augen bahnte. Heiß und glühend brannten ihre Wagen und Augen und noch weiter wich sie von beiden zurück.

„Es tut mir doch Leid! Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst! Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun!" sie lenkte ihren Blick zur Seite, „Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist… Wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich doch etwas gesagt!! Bitte verzeiht mir!" Mehr konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, die Tränen ließen es nicht zu, schnürten ihr die Kehle zusammen und kein Wort fand den Weg nach draußen.

Schuldgefühle lasteten nun wie Tonnenschwere Steine auf ihrer Seele, gerne hätte sie noch mehr gesagt, aber die Tränen ließen sie nicht.

Um sie herum war es still geworden, sehr still. Die Sonne wärmte nicht mehr, sie war verschwunden, Feli fröstelte aber nicht nur deswegen. Ein Windstoß pfiff durch ihr Haar hindurch während sie den Blick langsam senkte und mit dem gesunden Arm um ihren Körper herum glitt.

„Weißt du nun wie es ist, wenn man erst spät erfährt, was so wichtig erscheint!?" leise und dumpf krochen die Worte Frodos zu ihr herüber und in Feli krampfte sich das Herz beinahe entzwei. Vor innerem Schmerz verzerrt war ihr Gesicht, der Blick verschwamm, sie konnte den Boden zu ihren Füßen nicht mehr erkennen. Blätter raschelten über den Boden während Felis Finger sich in den Arm hineinbohrten. Ansonsten herrschte um sie herum vollkommene Stille.

„Ja… jetzt… jetzt weiß ich es… ich verstehe es…es… es tut mir Leid… tut mir Leid, so Leid… bitte verzeiht!" war alles was sie stockend hervorbringen konnte, während sich ihre Augenlider zusammenpressten und ihr Herz zu zerspringen drohte.

Immer machte sie alles Falsch, immer passierte so etwas mit ihr, wegen dem Ring. Verfluchtes Ding! Wegen ihm war sie hier, wegen ihm kam sie nicht mehr zurück, wegen ihm fühlte sie sich jetzt so schlecht!! Wäre sie doch niemals in Tom Bombadils Laden hinein gegangen. Sie brachte allen immer nur Unglück, egal wo sie hier in Mittelerde auftauchen würde, überall war sie bestimmt verhasst und gemieden! Niemand konnte es lange mit so einer wie sie es war aushalten. Sie hatte auf Frodos Unterstützung gehofft, doch sie hatte ihn im Gegenzug immer wieder enttäuscht und war nun auf grausame Art und Weise auf ihren Fehler aufmerksam gemacht worden.

Sie hielt weiterhin den Blick gesenkt während Schluchzer ihren ganzen Körper zum erbeben brachten und eine Träne nach der anderen ihre Wagen hinab rollte. Nie wieder wollte sie jemandem wehtun, weder körperlich noch seelisch, das schwor sie sich in diesen Augenblicken der tiefsten Schuldgefühle, die sie jemals empfunden hatte! In ihrem Inneren begann sie bereits eine Idee auszuarbeiten, geboren aus dem Schmerz und den Schuldgefühlen, die sie im Moment empfand…

In Frodo selbst war die Wut verfolgen. Nun tat er ihr Leid. Er konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, was sie gerade durch machte. Doch er hatte damals keinen Lehrmeister gehabt, wie er nun für sie war. Er hatte damals allein mit Sam davor gestanden, vor dieser Mauer aus Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schmerz und sie für unüberwindbar gehalten. Doch ihm hatte letztendlich Sam geholfen, sie hatte niemanden hier, der sie so gut kannte. Alle misstrauten ihr, alle waren ihr Gegenüber argwöhnisch. Jemand, der einen solchen Ring trug, wollte allein sein, so glaubten alle. Doch Frodo wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er wollte ihr helfen und so wie die Dinge standen, würde sie seine Hilfe bitter nötig haben. Dieser Ring schien beinahe noch unberechenbarer und Grausamer zu sein als der ´Eine. Doch erst einmal musste sie lernen und lernen war häufig mit Schmerz verbunden, wie er selbst nur zu gut wusste.

Er hatte ihr bereits verziehen und sein mitfühlendes Herz sagte ihm, dass sie nun genug gelitten hatte und er ihr zeigen sollte, dass er ihr verziehen hatte.

Sofort löste er sich von Sams Umklammerung und dieser versuchte ihn zu sich zurück zu zerren. Er hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, was der Sinn und Zweck war.

„Herr Frodo, lasst sie! Sie stürzt euch nur wieder ins Unglück!" protestierte er, doch Frodo nahm nur Sams Hände, löste sie von seinen Schultern und drückte sie mit einem ernsten Kopfschütteln von sich.

„Ja … aber… ich versteh nicht!" begann Sam verwirrt zu protestieren, doch Frodo schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund. Still jetzt… kein weiteres Wort mehr, sie hatte genug gelitten, das hörte er mit jedem Schluchzer deutlicher und je eher er das hier beendete, desto eher war dieser hohe Rat vorbei und er konnte …

Er drehte sich zu Feli herum ohne diesen Gedanken zu beenden und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr heran. Sie wollte schon zurückweichen, doch das ließ er nicht zu. Schnell griff er nach der baumelnden Hand und hielt sie zurück. Noch immer getraute sie sich nicht ihren Kopf zu heben. Ihre Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht, der Körper bebte noch immer.

„Es tut mir Leid, Feli, dass ich dir das so beibringen musste, aber anders hättest du es nicht verstanden! Ich verzeihe dir, du kannst ja auch nichts dafür und ich weiß inzwischen, dass, wenn du es gewusst hättest, mich nicht darum gebeten hättest, den Ring von deinem Finger nehmen zu lassen…!"

Langsam löste sich die Hand, die noch immer ihren Oberarm fest umklammert hielt. Ihr Körper bebte nicht mehr, doch ihr Kopf hob sich noch immer nicht empor.

Um sie herum war es noch immer Still, selbst Sam hatte seinen Herren nicht noch einmal zurück gehalten; anscheinend hatte er nun verstanden, was sein Herr beabsichtigte. Unangenehm pfiff der Wind durch die Reihen der Anwesenden, doch kaum einer schien dies wirklich zu bemerken. Die Sonne war noch immer von Wolken verdeckt und die Bäume raschelten klagend in die Stille hinein.

Frodo ergriff nun auch noch Felis andere Hand. Kraftlos lagen sie in seinen und erst langsam schien sie sich zu beruhigen.

Sämtliche feinfühligen Anwesenden bemerkten Felis Wankelmütigkeit, ihre Hoffnungs-losigkeit und ihre unendliche Angst.

Jedoch schien niemand mehr davon mit zu bekommen als Arwen. Diese stützte nun schwer ihren Kopf in die Hände und in ihr keimte wieder diese Vision auf, die sie noch ganz am Anfang des hohen Rates hatte. Doch dieses Mal verknüpfte sich diese Vision mit dem Verlangen nach dem Ring. Beinahe schien es so, als würde er sie rufen, der Ring, sie, Arwen Abendstern zu sich rufen, damit sie ihn bekommen sollte, sie ihn erhalten sollte, sie ihn einsetzen sollte. Sie wehrte sich dagegen, mit aller Macht. Beinahe glaubte sie sich an die Zeit des Einen zurückerinnert, aber das konnte einfach nicht sein! Was war denn nur mit ihr los?! Sie verstand es einfach nicht.

Fest presste sie ihre flache Hand gegen die Stirn um diese so von ihrem Schmerz zu befreien, doch mit jeder Minute wurde er schlimmer, und das Verlangen größer…

Der einzige der den inneren Kampf Arwens bemerkte, war Gandalf…

Feli hob noch immer nicht ihren Kopf, doch die Schluchzer und Tränen waren versiegt.

„Feli, du sollst eines wissen, du bist nicht allein mit deinen Gefühlen und Gedanken. Ich bin da, ich kann dich verstehen und es tut mir Leid für meine harten Worte. Ich habe dir verziehen, verzeihst du mir nun auch?!" sanft kamen die Worte zu ihr herübergeschwappt wie warme Wellen, die über den Strand strichen.

Ihr Herz entkrampfte sich, denn sie spürte, dass Frodo es mit dem was er sagte, ernst meinte. Es waren keine leeren Worthülsen, er verstand sie wirklich und niemand sonst konnte wohl ahnen, wie Froh sie in diesem Augenblick darüber war.

Langsam hob sie nun ihren Kopf empor und blickte Frodo mit getrockneten Tränen entgegen.

„Ich verzeihe dir. Du hast es ja nicht böse gemeint! Ich bin aber auch ein Trottel … manchmal!" leicht drehte sie wieder ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Doch sie konnte sehen, dass Frodo bereits mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist kein Trottel, du wusstest es doch nicht. Nur weil du etwas nicht weißt, was du gar nicht wissen kannst, bist du doch kein Trottel!" antwortete er ruhig und langsam während er noch immer ihre Hände fest hielt und dazu langsam begann zu lächeln.

Feli konnte gar nicht anders als noch einmal zu schniefen, ihren Kopf zurück zu drehen und schließlich zu lächeln.

Sie hoffte, dass Frodo nun nicht fragen würde, aber er tat es schließlich doch: „Hast du uns nun auch wirklich alles gesagt? Wirklich alles? Nichts mehr verschwiegen? Alles über den Ring und was du über ihn weißt?" Eindringlich bohrte sich sein Blick in ihren. „Du weißt wie wichtig das ist! Du musst uns alles sagen, auch wenn es Konsequenzen für andere haben könnte. Es ist wichtig, jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit!!"

Felis lächeln erstarrte und der Felsbrocken, dieses Mal nicht ganz so groß, aber dennoch Tonnenschwer, kehrte auf ihre Brust zurück. Das durfte doch alles nicht Wahr sein!

Musste sie jetzt doch noch von der Gabe des Gedankenlesens erzählen oder kam sie so davon? Was war aber, wenn sie es nicht erzählte und es kam heraus? Dann war es endgültig aus! Es war zum verzweifeln…!!

Endlos zogen sich die Minuten dahin und dehnten sich zu Stunden aus, jedenfalls kam es Feli so vor. Sie hörte das Rascheln der Bäume, sie hörte das schaben der Blätter über den Boden, sie hörte sogar das Atmen mancher Anwesenden, aber über all das hinweg sah sie den immer ungeduldigeren Blick Frodos. Feli schluckte als sie sah, dass auch sein Lächeln erstarb.

„Ist da nun etwas, oder nicht?!" sagte er hart, aber immer noch ruhig. Seine Hände ließen Felis langsam los und diese sah unruhig von einem zum anderen.

„Nun… na ja…!" begann sie stockend. Sie wusste dass es besser sein würde, zu erzählen, aber sie brauchte noch etwas Mut dazu. Gleichzeitig rang ihr Herz einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihrem Verstand. Letztendlich würde es ja doch irgendwann herauskommen und dann würde sie nie wieder Hilfe von irgendjemand hier erwarten können. Was war aber wenn sie ihr nun mit noch mehr Misstrauen entgegen sahen, wenn sie vom Gedankenlesen erzählte?! Würden sie sie dann nicht genauso abweisen? Aber vielleicht war diese Gabe ja nützlich… Was war aber wenn Frodo fragen würde… Fragen stellen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte, nicht beantworten konnte… Hatte er andererseits doch nicht eben gerade noch gesagt, dass er sie verstand? Vielleicht machte sie sich umsonst Gedanken und in Wirklichkeit hatten sie nicht Misstrauen sondern Verständnis für sie übrig. Kam es auf einen Versuch an?

Feli dachte noch einen einzigen winzigen Moment nach und war gerade dabei sich dazu durch zu ringen als mit einem Mal eine Stimme sich aus dem Kreis des hohen Rates erhob.

„Da muss etwas sein! Etwas, dass sie uns verschwiegen hat, etwas, dass sie sich nicht einmal getraut zu sagen!" Dunkel und Kalt krochen die Worte an ihr Ohr und Feli vernahm darin so viel Abneigung, dass sie abrupt einige Augenblicke vergaß zu atmen.

Arwen trat nun unter den erstaunten Blicken der Anwesenden vor und blieb beinahe direkt vor Feli stehen. Wie ein drohender Schatten stand sie nun vor ihr und diese drehte sich ihr entgegen. Die Elbenfrau war um so vieles Größer als sie selbst und in ihrem Blick lag etwas, das dort ganz und gar nicht hingehörte. Es schien, als sei sie nicht ganz selbst. Und noch etwas erkannte Feli mit Schrecken, was Gandalf schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte: Arwen hatte die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren…

Das Herz schlug Feli bis zur Kehle hinauf und schnürte ihr sämtliche Worte schon im Halse ab. Diese Szene kam ihr so unendlich bekannt vor. Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgeschrien, doch ihr fehlte es an Kraft dazu.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Arwen fuhr dazwischen.

„Du, Fräulein Feil hast uns noch etwas verschwiegen, nicht wahr? Etwas, was du einsetzen kannst, ohne dass du es wirklich willst!! Habe ich Recht??" kalt und lauernd war ihre Stimme, keine Frage, sie war im Bann des Ringes, genauso wie Elrond es noch am Vorabend gewesen war. Hörte das denn niemals auf? War Feli nun dazu verdammt jeden einzelnen Elben erstmal in den Bann des Ringes zu ziehen und ihn gegen sich aufzuhetzen, unbewusst, ehe diese wieder zur Vernunft kamen? Und noch etwas schoss ihr wie ein kalter Schauer durch die Gedanken: Woher wusste sie von der Macht, die sie nicht einsetzen wollte, es aber doch konnte?

„Arwen, was ist denn nur los mit dir?!" mischte sich nun Elrond ein, der noch immer nahe bei Feli stand und diese löste ihren Blick für einen winzigen Moment von ihr.

„Mit mir? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung! Frag doch lieber mal das kleine Fräulein hier!!" bot sie an und die Angesprochene nutzte die Chance dichter an die Anrichte heran zu drücken, bereit jederzeit wie ein Ertrinkender den Ring an sich zu nehmen!

Wie ein riesiger Tiger gebarte sich Arwen nun vor Feli auf, die immer kleiner zu werden schien, je länger die Elbenfrau vor ihr stand, und sie noch einmal aufforderte. „Sag es, na los! Wir wissen es doch schon alle! Du verbirgst etwas vor uns!! Doch du willst es uns nicht sagen, weil es dir Unangenehm ist, hab ich Recht?!"

Wie eine gemeine, riesige Giftschlange, die ihre Zähne zeigte, spie sie die Worte Feli entgegen und diese konnte nur noch die Luft anhalten. Sie erstickte beinahe vor soviel Zorn. So viele Gedanken schossen ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, aber sie konnte keinen einzigen fassen und Aussprechen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt…

„Stimmt es, was Frau Arwen da sagt? Stimmt es wirklich? Verschweigst du uns doch noch etwas?!" diese Stimme gehörte Frodo und Feli drehte sich ruckartig nach ihm herum.

„Frau Arwen, was ist mit ihnen? Beruhigen sie sich doch!" begann Gandalf in einem beruhigenden Tonfall.

„Wovon spricht die hohe Elbenfrau?!" sprach nun einer der Gesandten aus Rohan.

„Sie hat Recht, nehmt ihr den Ring weg, bevor noch etwas passiert. Sie weiß nicht damit umzugehen…!" sprach Radagast laut und fordernd heraus.

„Herr Radagast hat recht, nehmt ihn ihr weg!!" mischte sich nun ein anderer noch mit ein.

„Nein, lasst ihn ihr! Sonst findet sie nie mehr nach Hause in ihre Welt!" warf jemand ein.

„Na und? Wenn sie uns oder Mittelerde schadet, dann ist es egal, dann wird sie sowieso nie wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren können!" antwortete Radagast wütend.

„Würdet ihr es gut finden, in einer Welt gefangen zu sein, die nicht eure ist und in der ihr gefangen bleiben müsstet?!" warf nun der andere ebenfalls erzürnt zurück.

„So beruhigt euch doch!!" ging Gandalf dazwischen und versuchte zu schlichten.

„Hört auf den hohen, weißen Zauberer! Es bringt doch nichts sich zu streiten! Was ist denn in euch gefahren?!" Legolas kam Gandalf zu Hilfe.

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Jeder hatte begonnen mit jedem über Feli zu diskutieren oder es brach ein Streit vom Zaum, in dem es darum ging, ob sie den Ring behalten sollte, oder ob man ihn ihr abnehme.

Und dazwischen vernahm sie noch einmal: „Feli, gib mir nun endlich eine Antwort auf meine Frage!!"

„Ja, los!! Sag ihm schon die Wahrheit!!" sprach auch Arwen.

Selbst durch dieses wilde Rufen hindurch vernahm sie noch diese Stimmen. Sie war eingekesselt. Vor sich die hohe Elbenfrau Arwen und hinter sich den Hobbit Frodo, ganz zu schweigen vom Rest des hohen Rates. Feli war nahe dabei den Verstand zu verlieren. Jeder bombardierte sie mit Fragen oder warf sie über ihren Kopf hinweg. Sie spürte, wie sich die Luft anreicherte mit Wut, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit. Noch nie hatte sie soviel negatives auf sich selbst bezogen gespürt, wie in diesen Augenblicken, die so endlos zu sein schienen wie Stunden. Niemand konnte etwas mit ihr Anfangen, jeder wollte einfach immer nur seinen Nutzen oder Mittelerde helfen… ihr selbst wollte niemand wirklich helfen… und an allem war der Ring schuld… Sie ertrug es nicht länger…

„Hört auf… hört bitte auf!" rief sie flehend dazwischen und begann sich beide Ohren mit den Händen zuzupressen, wollte nichts mehr hören! Verschloss die Augen, wollte nichts mehr sehen!!

Doch der Rest des hohen Rates bekam das gar nicht mit. Sie stritten sich immer wilder über Felis Kopf hinweg und waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu verletzen.

Frodo, im Moment der einzige der Felis verhalten überhaupt registrierte, hob hilflos beide Hände. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe eine Antwort von ihr, doch im Moment würde niemand diese aus ihr heraus bekommen. Genau aus diesem Grunde griffen seine Hände nach ihr um sie zu beruhigen doch in genau diesem Augenblick stürzte Arwen vor, auf den Ring zu und schrie: „Du willst es uns nicht sagen, nicht wahr, Fräulein Feli? Du kannst es uns nicht sagen!! Du kannst nicht mit ihm umgehen, du bist zu schwach!! Deshalb werde ich ihn nun nehmen, ich werde ihn an mich nehmen und ihn beherrschen!!"

Wie eine wilde Löwin stürzte sie nun vor, doch Feli stand im Wege, wurde angerempelt und dadurch musste sie die Augen öffnen. Als sie nun sah, dass Arwen nach den Ring schnappte und grabschte, riss sie beide Hände von den Ohren und beinahe glaubte sie endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Lasst mich doch endlich in RUHE!" schrie Feli nun, so laut und eindringlich, dass selbst die lautesten Streithähne es mitbekamen, drehte sich blitzschnell herum und griff nach dem Ring. Er schien in diesem Augenblick das einzige zu sein, dass ihr nicht wehtun wollte, dass ihr keine hämmernden Fragen stellte, dass einfach nur Stumm war.

Vor Hektik ergriffen stieß sie die Schale mit dem Wasser um. Wie eine Fontäne ergoss sie sich über die Anrichte, während die metallene Schale mit einem lauten Klong neben der Anrichte landete und Felis hastende Schritte übertönte.

Erst jetzt, als der Ring sich entfernte, gewann Arwen wieder die Gewalt über sich zurück.

Stolpernd, von plötzlichen Kopfschmerzen geplagt, taumelte sie nahe der Anrichte und hielt sich gerade noch daran fest ehe sie das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Sofort war Elrond zur Stelle und half seiner Tochter wieder auf die Beine.

„Arwen, was … was hast du getan?!" raunte er erschrocken, während sie sich langsam mit einer Hand über die Schläfe strich.

„Was… was ist geschehen??!" stammelte sie und blinzelte erschrocken um sich. „Warum ist das ganze Flusswasser hier verteilt? Und wo ist Fräulein Feli??!"

Elrond begann sie zu beruhigen. Er fühlte sich an gestern Abend zurückerinnert, als er die Kontrolle über sich wegen dem Ring verloren hatte.

Arwen war sehr stark gewesen, doch ewig hatte sie dem Ring nicht standhalten können. Er fragte sich was noch geschehen wäre, wenn Feli mit dem Ring geblieben wäre??

Ungläubig und auch erschrocken starrten alle Anwesenden zu Arwen, doch es gab auch zwei, die besorgt Feli hinterher blickten. Einer davon war Gandalf, der den Kopf schüttelte und Frodo, der zu den raschelnden Sträuchern blickte. Sie war schon nach wenigen Schritten über die steinernen Stufen nach rechts ausgewichen und in den nahen Sträucherwald geflüchtet.

„Feli… Feli bleib stehen!!" rief er noch, doch entweder konnte sie ihn nicht hören, oder wollte ihn nicht hören. Er verstand zwar nicht ganz, was mit Arwen gerade passiert war, aber er verstand Felis weglaufen nur zu gut. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Unruhig blickte er zu Gandalf empor.

„Was ist hier gerade geschehen?!" stammelte er und der weiße Zauberer, schwer auf seinen Stab gestützt antwortete: „Etwas, dass nicht hätte geschehen dürfen und woran Fräulein Feli keine Schuld trifft. Sie ist verängstigt, verwirrt… sie muss glauben, dass niemand hier ist um ihr zu helfen… dass niemand sie hier versteht…!"

„Aber… das stimmt doch gar nicht!" protestierte Frodo und Sam näherte sich.

„Ich weiß es, du weißt es, aber sie weiß es nicht!!" antwortete der Zauberer und drehte seinen Kopf nun endlich zu ihm herum. „Lauf ihr hinterher. Du bist im Moment der Einzige, der sie versteht!"

Unruhig beleckte Frodos Zunge seine Lippen während Sam sich näherte.

„Lass sie doch… es ist egal. Sie hat dir bisher nichts als Schmerz und Angst bereitet…!"

„Vielleicht hat sie dass, Sam, aber sie kann nichts dafür! Ich kann sie sehr gut verstehen und im Moment bin ich der einzige, der wirklich mit ihr reden kann. Ich muss ihr Folgen…!"

„Aber Herr Frodo…!" begann Sam als Frodo begann Felis Weg zu folgen.

Doch da stellte sich Gandalfs Stab in den Weg.

Frodo war bereits die Stufen hinab gestiegen, verschwand nun im Dickicht der Sträucher und begann Felis Pfad zu folgen.

„Lass ihn Sam. Er bereitet ihr Schmerz und umgekehrt ist es nicht anders. Aber sie sind aufeinander angewiesen wie Tag und Nacht, doch noch wissen sie es nicht genau. Die Ringe, die sind es die sie verbindet. Der Ring von Sauron und der unbekannte Ring."

Gandalf drehte sich Sam entgegen und dieser blickte unglücklich seinem Herrn hinterher während die Worte Gandalfs ihn verwirrten.


	29. sainan Unglück

**Kapitel 28.**

_sainan - Unglück_

Feil bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit. Sie hörte nur noch das Rascheln der Sträucher, wenn sie an ihren Ohren vorbeizogen. Sie hörte ihre Füße, wie sie über den Boden stampften, während sie gleichzeitig über ihn hinweg flogen. Immer wieder verfingen sich die langen Ärmel ihres Gewandes in den Ästen, doch davon nahm sie gar keine rechte Notiz. Sie riss dann einfach so lange an dem Ast bis er nachgab, oder der Stoff sich mit einem raschen Geräusch verabschiedete.

Sie rannte nur noch, wollte nur noch weg. Weg von diesen Fragen, weg von diesen Wesen und Leuten, die ihr sowieso nicht helfen wollen, ihr vermutlich niemals helfen konnten, die sie einfach nicht verstanden...

Keuchend mit unendlich lautem Herzen brach sie durch die Sträucher hindurch, riss sich schützend die Arme vors Gesicht und ein Schluchzer nach dem anderen bahnte sich einen Weg durch ihre nun wieder freie Kehle. Ihre Gedanken flatterten ebenso wie ihr langes Gewand von einer Seite zur nächsten.

Sie sah im Geiste die gierigen Augen der Wölfe, die beiden Wolfsoberhauptmänner, die sie getötet hatte, sie sah die Verletzung, die sie ihr beigebracht hatten und die von Elrond noch einmal aufgerissen wurde, als dieser in ihrer Gegenwart die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sie sah die kleine, mahnend empor gestreckte Hand Frodos mit dem hinein gebrannten Abdruck des Ringes, sie sah die wahnsinnigen Augen Arwens vor sich, sie sah den Streit, für den sie ebenfalls verantwortlich war… ja … nicht der Ring war dafür verantwortlich, sondern sie… weil es ihr Ring war…

Plötzlich rissen ihre Gedanken ab. Sie begann zu straucheln, stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen Stein, fand das Gleichgewicht nicht so schnell wieder und stürzte mit den Armen voran auf den moosigen Boden. Ein trockener Schluchzer verließ ihre Kehle als sie unglücklich auf ihrem verletzten Arm aufschlug und ein bestialischer Schmerz in ihm entlang schoss.

Ich mach immer alles Falsch!! Immer ziehe ich alle nur ins Unglück. Bei mir zuhause war es schon so und hier ist es nicht anders!! Wieso bin ich so ein verfluchter Unglücksmagnet? Ich wünschte ich wäre nie überhaupt jemandem begegnet!! dachte sie während sie einfach lang ausgestreckt liegen blieb, sich den gesunden Arm über den Kopf hielt während sie den anderen an ihre Brust presste. Das Herz schlug wild und unbändig während sie den Puls in ihren Ohren pulsieren hörte. Sie lebte noch immer, sie spürte die Abdrücke des Ringes in ihrer Handfläche, die spürte den Boden unter sich, aber sonst fühlte sie beinahe nichts mehr…

Unendlich langsam rappelte sie sich auf, am liebsten wäre sie hier einfach liegen geblieben, aber dabei konnte sie sich doch den Tot wegholen… den Tot… den Tot…

Als sie mit dem Fuß wieder auftrat durchschoss sie ein neuer Schmerz. Der Fuß musste beim Sturz umgeknickt sein. Feli ging leicht in die Hocke und befühlte ihn. Jede Berührung schmerzte und sie merkte, dass sie sich setzen musste. Schwindelig wurde ihr auf einmal und sie spürte förmlich, wie ihr sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie war noch lange nicht wieder Gesund und der spurt hatte ihr alle Kraftreserven genommen. Doch in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich beinahe nichts sehnlicher als ihre Gesundheit herbei. Dann konnte sie endlich ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen…

Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum während sie vorsichtig ihren schmerzenden Fuß wieder auf den Boden stellte und entdeckte unweit von ihrem Standpunkt aus die steinerne Bank am Flussufer. Hatten sie nicht gestern noch dort gesessen und Freundschaft geschlossen? Sie und die Hobbits? Es kam ihr vor, als wären inzwischen Jahre vergangen und nicht nur ein paar Stunden.

Langsam humpelte sie darauf zu. Ihr wurde bereits schwummerig als sie es endlich bis dahin schaffte und sich darauf fallen ließ. Sie massierte den Fuß um den Schmerz zu vertreiben und ihr Herz beruhigte sich auch allmählich. Das plätschern des Baches entspannte ihre Gedanken. Der kalte Schweiß war in ihr ausgebrochen und sie war froh, einfach dasitzen zu können. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten allein zu sein… nein… ganz allein war sie nicht…

Sie ließ den Fuß los und fühlte im inneren der Hand sofort wieder den Ring, der sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte… der sie nicht mehr nach Hause zurück brachte… der ihr immer nur Feinde machte, wo auch immer sie hier in Mittelerde auftauchte…

Mehr als je zuvor an diesem Tage war sie entschlossen ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen…

„Feli… wo bist du?!" rief Frodo während er durch das dichte Gestrüpp am Flussufer lief und beinahe kaum den Weg vor Augen fand.

Sie kann doch noch gar nicht so weit weg sein! überlegte er und seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Er war zwar um vieles Kleiner als sie und hatte bestimmt nicht so lange Beine, aber soweit weg gelaufen sein konnte sie nicht. Sie war noch nicht Gesund, spätestens jetzt musste sie schon längst schlapp gemacht haben.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und ließ seine Lungen wieder zu Atem kommen. Auch seine Gedanken kamen nun das erste Mal wieder zur Ruhe und während er sich unruhig mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr dachte er darüber nach, was in Arwen und die anderen gefahren sein konnte. Es stimmte schon, sie hatte ihnen allen etwas zu verschwiegen, aber es rechtfertigte nicht dieses Verhalten!

Abrupt blieb er auf einmal stehen. Nicht nur alle anderen hatten sich merkwürdig verhalten, auch er selbst hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Aber längst hatte es sich nicht so deutlich bei ihm gezeigt wie bei den anderen. Er war sehr schnell zu sich selbst zurückgekehrt, so schnell, dass er noch mitbekam, wie die anderen mit Worten auf Feli eingegangen waren… nein, sie hatten sie schon regelrecht mit Worten verprügelt…

Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort während er bereits das Plätschern des nahen Baches wahrnahm. Ansonsten war es still um ihn herum. Nicht einmal der Wind regte sich, nicht einmal die Vögel waren zu hören. Die späte Mittagssonne brach durch die wenig belaubten Bäume und zum trotz dessen rauschte ihm ein frösteln den Rücken entlang.

Seine Schritte und Arme bogen sämtliches Gestrüpp und dichte Farnen beiseite und der Fluss kam immer näher. Und als er schließlich bereits Schilf entdeckte, fand er sich mit einem Mal bei der steinernen Bank wieder. Genau die gleiche, auf der sie alle drei noch vor wenigen Stunden gesessen hatten. Nun jedoch saß nur einer von ihnen dreien darauf und das war Feli.

Erleichterung machte sich in seinem Inneren breit und schon wollte er laut rufen, als er sah in was für einer Haltung sie dasaß.

Sie schien ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben denn ihr Blick war starr auf ihre offenen Handflächen gerichtet, in denen sich der silberne Ring befand.

Vollkommen in sich zusammen gesunken mit stumpfem Gesichtsausdruck und gekrümmter Haltung, so als wolle sie sich so klein wie es nur ging machen, saß sie da und hätte Frodo nicht bemerkt, dass sich ihre Augenlider bewegten, hätte er sie für erstarrt gehalten.

Seine anfängliche Freude schwang um in Bestürzung und langsam trat er aus dem Gestrüpp hervor. Seine Hände erhoben sich bereits während er näher trat und sich gerade überlegte, was er sagen sollte…

„Komm nicht näher! Ich bringe dir ja doch nur Unglück! Lass mich allein!!" kam es schroff und ohne dass sie auch nur einmal aufsah.

Frodo erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Augen blinzelten verwirrt und verletzt. Langsam senkten sich die Arme und hingen wieder schlaff neben seinem Körper herunter.

Nein, so leicht würde er sich nicht davon schicken lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich leider nicht!" antwortete Frodo. Seine Augen zogen sich entschlossen zusammen, bereit jeden verbalen Widerstand zu zerschmettern, doch Feli sagte darauf nichts, ignorierte ihn, starrte noch immer auf den Ring herab und rührte sich nicht.

„Hör zu, ich weiß ja selbst nicht was da eben gerade passierte, aber glaube mir, ich habe das genauso wenig gewollt wie alle anderen."

Feli antwortete mit Schweigen, keine Bewegung verriet, ob sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte.

„Komm wieder zurück zum hohen Rat, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden werden."

Auch darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, keine Reaktion, nicht das kleinste Anzeichen.

Leise atmete er aus und seine erhobenen Schultern senkten sich herab. Beinahe fiel auch er in sich zusammen, denn er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Gleichgültigkeit. Und als er das erkannte, überkam ihn mit einem Mal die Wut.

„Und wie gedenkst du soll es nun weitergehen? Willst du hier den Rest deiner Tage sitzen bleiben und dir selber Leid tun?" ärgerlich zogen sich seine Augenbrauen herunter während er beobachtete wie Feli die Hand um den Ring schloss und diesen in ihrem Schoss verbarg.

„Lass mich allein. Ich tue ja doch immer nur allen weh… besonders dir!" setzte sie noch hinzu und ihre Augen wanderten zum stetig dahin fließenden Bach.

Frodos Wut war wieder verraucht und an dessen Stelle trat Mitleid. Zaghaft begann er näher zu kommen. „Wieso … wieso willst du dir nicht helfen lassen?!"

„Weil mir niemand helfen will, oder helfen kann…!" war die Antwort.

„Aber wir wollen dir doch helfen!" warf Frodo ein, doch nun drehte sich Felis Kopf herum und ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an. „Das habe ich gemerkt! Sehr große Hilfe seit ihr alle mir hier. Bringt mich um den Verstand und niemand weiß wirklich etwas. Ich dachte hier seien die Weisesten und Klügsten aus ganz Mittelerde versammelt. Ich glaub da hab ich mich wohl gewaltig getäuscht!"

Frodos Blick wurde immer trauriger und eingesunkener. Feli wusste, dass sie ihnen allen hier mit ihren Worten unrecht tat, aber die gesamte angestaute Wut von eben gerade noch bahnte sich nun einen Weg nach draußen.

Er schien dies zu ahnen denn er trat noch näher zur steinernen Bank. „Jetzt bist du ungerecht. Wir versuchen dir schließlich zu helfen! Aber wenn wir einfach nicht weiter wissen… und nicht alles erfahren…!" doch das letzte hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen, denn nun war Felis Wut endgültig entfacht. „Wieso ist es so wichtig, dass ihr alles wisst!? Vielleicht ist es mir unangenehm darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht habe ich Furcht vor mir selbst, vor dieser Macht die mir verliehen wurde und vielleicht bekommt auch ihr Angst vor mir, wenn ich es euch sage, ganz zu schweigen von dem Misstrauen, dass ihr ja jetzt schon alle gegen mich aufbringt."

Frodo holte tief Luft und kam noch einen Schritt näher, jetzt trennten ihn und die Bank höchstens noch drei Beinlängen. Dazu hob er leicht beide Arme und breitete sie weit von seinem Körper aus, eine offene Geste.

„Wie es bei den anderen steht, weiß ich nicht, aber ich vertraue dir!"

Er unternahm noch einen Schritt, doch Feli hatte nun offenbar genug, denn nun sprang sie auf und stolperte rückwärts von der Bank davon.

„Ich habe dir vorhin schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst, also verschwinde endlich und im Übrigen brauche ich nichts und niemanden auf der Welt…!" ein beißender Schmerz ließ sie mitten in ihren wütenden Worten abbrechen. Ärgerlich verzog sie das Gesicht und ein zischen entwich durch ihre Zahnlücken.

Frodo, jetzt schon wieder alles vergessend, was Feli noch vor wenigen Minuten und Augenblicken gesagt hatte, blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen und so fragte er: „Was ist, was hast du?"

Feli indessen ignorierte ihn wieder und beugte sich hinab zu ihrem Fuß.

„Verflucht!!" knurrte sie unwirsch und Frodo nutzte diese Gelegenheit endlich näher heran zu treten. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich schon zu ihr hinabbeugte, wodurch er nun noch kleiner wurde als er es ohnehin schon war.

Ärgerlich blickte sie zu ihm hinab. „Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, lass mich in…!"

Doch nun war es dem schwarz gelockten Hobbit genug.

Wütend richtete er nun seinen Blick nach oben, direkt in die Augen Felis hinein und fauchte: „Jaja… du willst also dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse, was? Hör mir mal nun ganz genau zu!! Ich lasse niemanden in Ruhe, der meine Hilfe benötigt. Anscheinend hast du noch nicht begriffen, dass du nicht allein auf der Welt bist und dringend die Hilfe anderer nötig hast. Ich kann dich natürlich auch mit deinem Schmerz allein lassen, aber das tue ich nicht, und warum tue ich das nicht? Weil ich dich gern habe und weil du mir auf eine seltsame Weise sehr ähnlich bist. Du besitzt einen Ring, einen anderen als ich ihn getragen habe, aber dennoch nicht ungefährlicher, wie wir bereits herausgefunden haben. Du bist ein Außenseiter in dieser Welt, genauso wie ich es in meinem eigenen Volk bin. Ich war nie der Hobbit, der ich sein sollte und vielleicht war es genau das, was ich brauchte, um den Ring zum Schicksalsberg zu tragen und zu vernichten. Ich ging über meine Grenzen hinaus und kam dennoch zurück und warum kam ich zurück? Weil ich die Hilfe anderer nötig hatte, das rechtzeitig erkannte und ihre Hilfe annahm!! Und wenn du mir noch mal mit dem Blödsinn: Lass mich in Ruhe kommst, dann werde ich richtig ärgerlich, ist das Klar? So und nun zeig mir mal deinen Fuß her, denn der scheint es ja zu sein, der dir weh tut!!"

Feli saß da, auf dem feuchten Boden, einfach so, unfähig sich zu rühren, irgendein Wort des Protests zu sagen oder irgendwie etwas zu unternehmen. Frodos Worte hatten bei ihr genau das bewirkt, was sie tunlichst vermeiden wollte. Zu erkennen, dass sie auf andere angewiesen war, vor allem aber in dieser Welt. Ohne andere würde sie vermutlich nicht wieder nach Hause zurück zu finden.

Dieser Hobbit, der soviel Schmerz hatte erdulden müssen, musste sich nun auch noch mit ihr herumschlagen und ihr eine wörtliche Ohrfeige verpassen, ehe sie wieder zur Vernunft kam.

Während er nun begann ihren schmerzenden Fuß zu massieren, spürte sie, wie die in ihr gerade erst errichtete Mauer wieder eingerissen wurde.

Ja… er hatte Recht, sie war auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen, vor allem in dieser Welt.

Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Fuß und sie zischte ärgerlich durch ihre Zähne. Frodo sah auf. „Da hab ich doch die richtige Stelle erwischt, oder was meinst du?!" unbefangen lächelte er ihr ins Gesicht und Feli lenkte beschämt ihren Blick beiseite. Irgendwie kam sie sich gemein vor, gemein und ungerecht. Er hatte von vertrauen gesprochen, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja doch vertrauen… vielleicht würde er sie verstehen…

Ohne noch weiter auf ihren schmerzenden Fuß zu achten fragte sie: „Du vertraust mir doch, oder?!" sie sah ihn bei dieser Frage nicht direkt an, doch sie konnte seinen angespannten Blick spüren. „Ich habe es dir doch vorhin schon erklärt und auch gesagt, dass…!" begann er, doch Feli unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, aber nachdem was ich dir jetzt erzähle, weiß ich nicht ob du mir noch weiter glaubst oder vertraust…!"

Sie sah wie er stutzte. „Du willst es mir erzählen…?", doch sogleich lenkte er ein, „Egal was es ist, ich werde dir Vertrauen…!", doch ehe er noch weiter sprechen konnte, fuhr ihm Feli erneut ins Wort: „Ich kann, wenn ich den Ring auf meinem Finger trage, und jemanden dann direkt in die Augen sehe, in seinen Gedanken lesen…!"

Ein wenig geschockt lauschte Frodo den Worten Felis, die auch hinzusetzte, dass es seine Gedanken waren, die sie als allererstes gelesen hatte. Sie berichtete von der Versuchung ihn noch einmal aufzusetzen, nur um die Gedanken lesen zu können und dass sie sich deshalb so merkwürdig verhalten hatte.

Frodo hatte aufgehört ihren Fuß zu massieren. Gespannt und kerzengerade saß er einfach da und starrte Feli in die Augen. Diese hatte ihren Blick weiterhin gesenkt, den Fuß zu sich heran gezogen und massierte ihn nun selbst. Stille war zwischen beiden eingetreten, eine angespannte stille seitens Feli, die nun nicht wusste, was Frodo sagen würde.

Wieso sagt er nichts? Habe ich ihm etwa so sehr wehgetan? Wenn ja, dann möge man es mir verzeihen, aber es war keine Absicht dahinter…!

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und es quoll aus ihr heraus.

„Ich … ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nun nicht mehr vertraust… es… es ist auch nicht einfach für mich gewesen… und ich wollte es auch nicht!! Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst!! Aber…!"

„Welche…?!" ein einziges Wort zerriss Felis angefangenen Satz und sie blickte empor, wie vom Donner gerührt, in die Augen Frodos hinein und konnte darin sehen, dass er einen Kampf mit sich selbst rang.

Sie blinzelte kurz, schluckte an ihrer Spucke und raffte sich zusammen. „Ich verstehe nicht… was meinst du mit …!" hilflos hob sie beide Arme wie zu einer fragenden Geste und Frodo wiederholte: „Welche… welche meiner Erinnerungen hast du gesehen??!" mit einer Eiseskälte, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, kamen diese Worte zu ihr herüber. Unbewusst zog sie beide Arme wieder zu sich zurück und vergrub die kalten Hände in ihrem Schoß. Langsam senkte sie wieder ihren Blick herab. Wie eine Diebin kam sie sich vor, die dabei erwischt wurde wie sie versuchte etwas zu stehlen, das so persönlich war, dass sie es niemals überhaupt hätte sehen dürfen…

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe Angst gespürt…und Trauer… meine Wangen waren nass vor Tränen… daran kann ich mich erinnern… und ein einziger Wunsch war da! Dieser Gedanke war so präzise, dass ich ihn beinahe als meinen eigenen erdachte… der Wunsch zu sterben…!"

Wieder herrschte diese drückende, angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen beiden. Feli wagte einfach nicht aufzusehen und ihm ins Angesicht zu blicken. Sie wusste, dass sie mal wieder Schaden angerichtet hatte, ohne es zu wollen, oder überhaupt jemals einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben. Und noch etwas wusste sie nun mit Sicherheit: Auch wenn das was Frodo ihr erklärt hatte stimmte, wollte sie doch ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr solcher Gespräche führen, sie wollte niemandem mehr wehtun, denn es tat ihr ja selbst ebenso weh…

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie bemerkte, dass Frodo sich erhob, ohne ein einziges Wort an sie zu richten.

Unwillkürlich blickte sie auf, doch er hatte sich schon herumgedreht und war im begriff zu gehen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen erstarrte sie in jeder Bewegung, das durfte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein…

„Frodo… warte… wo willst du hin?!" Feli hob einen Arm und die Hand daran griff wie von selbst nach dem Saum seines Anzuges, doch er war schon zu weit weg.

„Bleib hier… und sag irgendetwas zu mir. Meinetwegen dass du mich jetzt hasst…!" langsam richtete sich Feli auf, mit einer Hand hielt sie sich dabei an der steinernen Bank fest. „Oder sag mir irgendetwas ins Gesicht, fang an mit mir zu streiten… na los… aber geh nicht einfach so davon…!!!" schrie Feli zum Schluss, doch Frodo war schon den Pfad entlang gegangen und verschwunden, hinter den Büschen und dichten Gräsern nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Frodo… so warte doch!! Lass mich… nicht allein!" setzte sie noch leise hinzu und begann langsam auf den Pfad zuzuwanken. Ihr wurde schwindelig, das nicht ganz vollständig aus ihrem Körper entschwundene Gift meldete sich wieder und der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Arm und Fuß trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte… ganz zu schweigen von dem Schmerz in ihrem Inneren…

Sie hangelte sich trotz allem an der steinernen Bank entlang, mit dem dahinter befindlichen Pfad. Sie wollte ihn so schnell es ging einholen, wollte, dass er sie anschrie, dass er irgendetwas tat, irgendetwas sagte… aber dieses stumme davonrennen, das zerriss sie innerlich.

„Frodo… so warte doch… warte…!!" sie ließ die steinerne Bank endlich los und taumelte zum Pfad herüber. „Geh nicht einfach so davon!!" rief sie erneut und erreichte nach endlos erscheinenden Augenblicken endlich den Pfad, für den sie am vorigen Tage höchstens ein paar Sekunden gebraucht hatte…

Noch einmal rief sie seinen Namen und sie merkte, dass ihr schlecht wurde. In ihren Ohren begann es zu pochen, doch noch darüber hinaus konnte sie das nahe rascheln hören… also war er doch noch nicht auf und davon.

„Frodo…? Wenn du hier bist, dann komm bitte zurück... rede mit mir, sag irgendetwas… aber lass mich nicht einfach so stehen, denn…!" mitten im Satz brach sie ab. Sie stieß gegen einen dicken Ast. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn war vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten und ohne überhaupt richtig zu reagieren stürzte sie einfach vorwärts auf den Boden, wo sie mit dem Kopf leicht aufschlug und benommen liegen blieb…

Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam sie wieder zu sich, doch ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerzen und vor ihren Augen drehte sich die gesamte Welt einmal um sich selbst. Übel war ihr, heiß und kalt jagte ihr Blut gleichzeitig durch ihren Körper hindurch und die pochenden Schmerzen schienen nun von überall her gleichzeitig zu kommen. Doch eines war merkwürdig… sie war doch direkt aufs Gesicht gefallen, wieso starrte sie dann in den blauen Himmel hinein, der nur noch von weißen Wolken durchzogen wurde?

Auch schien es kühler geworden zu sein, leicht glitt ein frösteln über ihre Haut. Verwirrt blinzelte sie als sie eine Hand über ihre Stirn streichen sah und ihre widerspenstigen Haare zur Seite strich. Dann sah sie wie der Himmel sich verdunkelte und an dessen Stelle ein Gesicht auftauchte.

„Du hast aber auch ein Pech. Entweder vergiftest du dich, wirst gebissen, stürzt so sehr, dass du dir den Fuß fast verstauchst und nun hast du auch noch eine Beule am Kopf! Dich kann man wirklich keinen einzigen Augenblick alleine lassen!!"

Vorwurfsvoll richtete sich der Blick Frodos, der fast von seinen herabhängenden Locken verdeckt wurde, in ihr Gesicht hinein und erst jetzt registrierte sie überhaupt, dass er es war.

„Frodo… du bist doch noch da?!" stammelte sie verwirrt und hob leicht einen Arm um sich über die Augen zu wischen. Die tief stehende Sonne hatte zwar an Intensität verloren, war aber noch immer kräftig genug sie zu blenden.

„Wie gesagt, dich kann man einfach nicht alleine lassen…!" antwortete er und Feli, die ihren Arm wieder von den Augen nahm, sah das er lächelte.

„Aber… was ist denn nun mit…!" begann sie, doch Frodo legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und sie verstummte.

„Sage nichts mehr, frage nichts mehr" flüsterte er und senkte den Finger wieder herab. „Ich hätte nicht einfach so weglaufen sollen, aber ich war verwirrt, gekränkt, verletzt. Ich wusste schon vom ersten Augenblick an, was du meinst. Die Angst übernahm mich. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mir nicht mehr Glauben würdest, nachdem was du gesehen hast. Erst spreche ich von gegenseitiger Hilfe und dann denke ich auf der anderen Seite über das Sterben nach. Ich glaube dir, dass es dir sicherlich kein Vergnügen bereitet hat diesen, ausgerechnet diesen Gedanken zu sehen, und ich glaube dir auch, dass es keine Absicht war, die dahinter stand. Aber es kam auch die Angst in mir auf was ich getan hätte, wenn du es vor allen erzählt hättest…!"

„Das wollte ich doch aber auch gar nicht… du bist der erste, dem ich das überhaupt erzähle… und nicht mal dir wollte ich es erzählen…!" fuhr Feli dazwischen.

„Und genau das ist es, was mich gekränkt hat. Das du es den anderen nicht erzählen konntest, das war klar, aber warum auch mir nicht?!" Frodo blickte ihr wieder in die Augen und Feli, die irgendwie begann sich unwohl zu fühlen, richtete sich langsam aus seinem Schoß herauf auf. Sie hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf während sie antwortete: „Weil ich genau das hier vorausgeahnt habe. Ich habe gewusst, dass ich dich verletze, ich habe geahnt, dass es so oder so ähnlich enden würde…genau aus diesem Grund." Langsam richtete sie sich auf, nahm die helfend entgegen gestreckte Hand Frodos dankbar entgegen und stand schwankend, aber nichts desto trotz entschlossen auf ihren eigenen beiden Beinen. Der Fuß pochte nur noch, sie würde mit dem Schmerz zurücklaufen können… ohne Hilfe.

„Und wenn wir jetzt zum hohen Rat zurückkehren, dann werde ich nicht drum herum kommen nun von dieser Gabe zu berichten… aber ich werde nicht erzählen was ich gesehen habe. Das geht nur uns Beiden etwas an."

Jetzt stand auch Frodo endlich wieder auf. Dieser kleine Hobbit, der ihr kaum bis zu den Hüften reichte, kaum größer als ein kleines Kind war, antwortete: „Kehren wir zurück. Die anderen machen sich sicherlich schon Sorgen."

Sie setzten sich beide in Bewegung. Der Hobbit hatte neben ihr Stellung bezogen, jederzeit bereit ihr hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Sie selbst ging, wie es ihr schien, im Kriechgang nebenher.

Unruhig ließ Feli ihren Blick zu ihm herüberwandern. „Was ist denn mit Arwen?"

Frodo blickte zurück, verstand zuerst gar nicht recht, doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Ach so, du meinst ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch? Naja, wie soll ich das nun erklären… als du und der Ring weg warst, da wusste sie mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr was überhaupt passiert war."

„Sie benimmt sich also nur so, wenn der Ring in der nähe ist…!" murmelte Feli, obwohl sie das ja sowieso schon wusste. Sie hatte das gleiche ja erst am Vorabend mit Elrond durchgemacht.

„Es sieht ganz danach aus." antwortete Frodo und Feli blieb mit einem Mal stehen.

„Was ist wenn ich nun zurückkehre und Arwen dreht wieder durch? Was mache ich wenn sie den Ring in ihre Hände bekommt? Werde ich dann überhaupt noch nach Hause finden?!" schluckend blieb sie stehen und blickte zu Frodo hinab.

Dieser seufzte schwer und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Komm… wir müssen es einfach riskieren. Du kannst dich doch nicht ewig hier verstecken, so wirst du jedenfalls nie wieder nach Hause kommen. Und keine Angst, ich bin da, ich lass dich nicht allein!" wieder lächelte Frodo so offen und unbefangen, dass Feli sogar für einen Augenblick ihre Angst und Bedenken vergaß.

„Frodo… vertraust du mir denn noch? Und du bist mir auch wirklich nicht böse?!" fragte sie um auch die letzten Zweifel zu vertreiben.

Dieser lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse und das mit dem vertrauen haben wir doch eben gerade geklärt, oder etwa nicht?! Komm jetzt, die anderen warten schon."

Feli nickte erleichtert und ein riesiger Felsbrocken fiel ihr von der Seele. Sie ließ sich von Frodo endlich von der steinernen Bank wegführen.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	30. kesshin Entschluss

13

**Kapitel 29.**

_kesshin - Entschluss_

Frodo und Feli wurden bereits erwartet, und zwar von Gandalf und Sam, die angespannt an der großen Treppe standen.

„Herr Frodo, na endlich!!" rief auch sogleich Sam erfreut und der weiße Zauberer konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er die erleichterten Ausdrücke auf den beiden Gesichtern sah. Er hatte also doch Recht behalten. Sie waren aufeinander angewiesen und der eine konnte vom anderen noch eine ganze Menge lernen. Und er war sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, ob das Fräulein Feli noch soviel von Frodo lernen konnte… ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn es auch umgekehrt so sein sollte…

„Herr Frodo… da seit ihr ja endlich wieder!" rief Sam noch einmal und lief dem ungleichen Paar entgegen.

Schon noch bevor die beiden Gandalf und Sam in der Ferne erblickten, hatten sie ihre Hände wieder losgelassen. Es war ihnen nicht unangenehm, aber es könnte manche Leute auf falsche Gedanken führen, hatte Frodo gemeint und Feli wissend dazu genickt.

Diese wich nun ein gutes Stück beiseite als Sam auf sie zugerast kam und sogleich Frodos beide Hände ergriff.

„Geht es dir gut, Herr Frodo?!" Treu und voller Sorge gleichzeitig blickte er ihm in die Augen und Feli wunderte sich etwas.

Es war schon merkwürdig… auf der einen Seite nannte Sam Frodo seinen Herren, doch er Duzte ihn ebenso. Aber im Grunde war das doch alles vollkommen egal.

„Geht es dir besser, Fräulein Feli?" eine weiße Gestalt erhob sich mit einem Mal vor ihr und unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück, lächelte aber höflich.

„Ja… es geht mir besser, nachdem mir jemand gehörig den Kopf gewaschen hat…" Etwas beschämt senkte sie den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so davongelaufen bin…!"

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie die Hand Gandalfs auf ihrer Schulter.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, denn du hast doch nicht gewollt dass es so endet!"

Feli hob leicht zweifelnd den Kopf und fragte: „Was ist mit Arwen? Ist sie…!"

Der weiße Zauberer lächelte milde und raunte: „Ihr geht es ebenfalls besser und sie verlangt nach dir. Sie will sich entschuldigen und bedauert das alles sehr."

Ein wenig erleichtert schloss Feli kurz die Augen, doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Wer garantierte ihr denn, dass es nicht in den nächsten paar Minuten wieder geschah? Vielleicht dieses mal bei Legolas oder bei einem der anderen Elben?

Leise seufzte sie und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie konnte sich ja nicht ewig versteckt halten und davonlaufen wollte sie nun bestimmt nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht auf diese weise…

„Ich bin bereit… lasst uns zum hohen Rat zurückkehren!" murmelte sie entschlossen.

Beim hohen Rat war alles still geworden. Alle hatten sich beruhigt, der Bann war von ihnen genommen worden und Feli selbst spürte keinerlei Schwingungen die vom Ring her rührten. Vielleicht gab er ja nun endlich Ruhe? Feli wollte keinerlei Risiken mehr eingehen und versteckte den Ring tief in ihrem Gewand ehe sie zur Anrichte schritt, wo sie ja noch nicht ganz alles erzählt hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Frodo und Sam sich wieder bei Bilbo hinsetzten, der sie alle beide tadelte weil sie sich einfach so davongemacht hatten. Gandalf nahm ebenfalls wieder seinen Platz ein.

Arwen, die ganz in ihrer nähe saß, stand in diesem Augenblick auf. Feli zuckte ein wenig zurück, die Angst war noch immer allgegenwärtig, doch als sie ihr freundliches Gesicht erblickte verringerte sie sich.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich will dir nichts tun! Es tut mir Leid was vorhin geschah… und ich sollte mich besser beherrschen können, besser im Griff haben. Es ist meine Schuld…"

Doch hier unterbrach Feli indem sie schnell eine Hand hob und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, sie, hohe Elbenfrau Arwen, trifft keine Schuld. Ich hätte um die Gefahr wissen sollen die ich auslöse, als ich mich weigerte alles zu erzählen… aber das werde ich sogleich nachholen…!"

Feli berichtete nun über diese Gabe ohne von demjenigen zu berichten, der sie als erstes zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Als sie geendet hatte konnte man von überall her ein erleichtertes seufzen hören. Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass diese Gabe nicht gerade die beste war die man bekommen konnte, aber sie war wenigstens nicht tödlich.

Jedoch konnten alle verstehen, dass es nicht einfach war mit solch einer Gabe und das es schwer ist ihr unter Umständen zu widerstehen. Wer will nicht wissen, was in den Gedanken anderer vorgeht?

Doch hier unterbrach Feli dem allgemeinem Gemurmel: „Ich habe eben gerade vernommen, dass es interessant ist, die Gedanken anderer zu lesen. Dem muss ich widersprechen! Ich halte davon ganz und gar nichts…!"

„Wieso? Wenn man dem Feind ins Auge blickt und so von seinen Plänen erfährt, ist es doch nur zum Vorteil…!" sprach einer der Gesandten aus Mittelerde, der bis hierher stumm auf seinem Platz verharrt hatte. Feli lenkte ihren Blick zu dem Herrn herüber. Er war stattlich, hatte langes, braunes Haar und eine Art Rüstung an auf der ein Halbmond abgebildet war. An dessen jeweilige Enden war ein Bogen gespannt und darin ein Pfeil hineingezeichnet. Diese Art von Wappen war nichts ungewöhnliches, aber etwas war auffällig, der Pfeil wies in die falsche Richtung und der Halbmond war grün wie das Gras…

Dazu diese grünen Augen, die sie scharf beobachteten. Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder versuchte er sie genauso zu vermessen wie es Gandalf zuvor getan hatte? Wenn ja, dann misslang ihm das denn der Glanz aus seinen Augen war verschwunden…

Feli jedoch verschwendete höchstens einen Augenblick damit, dann schüttelte sie bereits den Kopf ehe sie sprach:

„Nein… es tut mir Leid auch in diesem Punkt zu widersprechen, aber ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, nicht einmal die Gedanken der Feinde möchte ich sehen…" sie senkte ihren Blick und fuhr etwas leiser fort: „Gedanken sind das geheimste und das persönlichste was jeder Besitzt. Wenn jedoch jemand in diesen Gedanken herumwühlt, wie in einer offenen Schublade, dann ist das nicht rechtens. Genau daran habe ich gedacht um dem Einfluss des Rings zu widerstehen, als dieser mich noch einmal dazu verführte ihn aufzusetzen und die Gedanken anderer zu sehen." Feli hob ihren Blick und dem jungen Mann wurde mit einem Mal seltsam mulmig zumute – und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht am Ring lag.

So sagte er schnell: „Entschuldigt, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin _Ezel_, Sohn des _Salqe_ und komme aus dem Reich _Tharbad_, direkt an der Grenze von _Minhiriath_ und _Enedwaith_." Leicht verneigte er sich und Feli tat es ihm gleich. Als Ezel sich aufrichtete fuhr er fort „Du magst Recht haben, Fräulein Feli, jedoch würde ich diese Chance nicht ungenutzt lassen, wenn sie mir gegeben würde…"

„Dann bin ich froh, dass ich den Ring besitze und nicht Ihr, Herr Ezel!" warf Feli schnell ein und dieser zog die Luft scharf ein. Sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet und seine Augen begannen unruhig hin und her zu gleiten. Ihm schossen nun tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, die sich alle nur noch um den Ring drehten ohne dass er irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte oder es überhaupt bemerkte. Er war ein Kämpfer der es gewohnt war mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen statt mit seinen Gedanken die sich nur allzu leicht kontrollieren ließen. Doch er selbst bemerkte das noch nicht einmal, raunte nur: „Ich verstehe… so sei es dann!" Dazu setzte er sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf die Lippen, dass er noch zustande bekam und verneigte sich noch einmal ehe er raunte: „Verzeiht meine Worte, aber ich schätze ich verstehe nicht viel von solchen Dingen als das ich mir ein Urteil daraus erlauben dürfte. Bitte seht meine Worte von eben nicht als Boshaft an. Ich will ihn euch sicherlich nicht wegnehmen, aber ich sehe doch wenn etwas einen Nutzen haben könnte und ich verstehe nicht wenn man diese Gabe nicht für sich selbst nutzen sollte."

Eine merkwürdige Grabesstille hatte sich breit gemacht und Feli spürte irgendwie das etwas von Ezel ausging, dass sie sich aber im Moment nicht erklären konnte. Es war seltsam, zuvor hatte sie so etwas noch niemals spüren können… aber schon sehr viel davon gehört. Es soll Menschen geben die das konnten, ohne Zaubermacht, ohne Zauberringe. Aber seit dem sie hier in dieser Welt gelandet war ging sowieso alles nicht mehr so ganz mit rechten Dingen zu und ihr geruhte diese Eigenschaft ausnahmsweise mal nur zum Vorteil. Andererseits, warum sollte sie sich um ihn Gedanken machen? Sie hatte ihm gesagt, was sie von der Sache hielt. Wenn er es nicht verstand, dann war das sein Problem und nicht ihres. Und ohne den Ring konnte er sowieso in niemandes Gedanken herumwühlen und diesen würde sie ihm nicht so schnell überlassen, wenn überhaupt.

So sprach sie: „Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, Ezel, Sohn des Salqe wenn ihr erfahren würdet dass jemand in euren Gedanken lesen könnte, ohne dass ihr es bemerkt und ohne dass ihr etwas dagegen tun könnt? Hier geht es nicht um Nutzen oder nicht nutzen, hier geht es einfach darum einer Macht zu widerstehen, die weitaus gefährlicher sein könnte als euer Schwert dass ihr an eurem Gürtel tragt" Um diese Worte noch zu unterstreichen deutete sie mit einer Hand auf sein Schwert, dessen Griff leicht unter seinem Umhang hervorblitzte.

Ezel stand versteinert dort und alle Augenpaare glitten zwischen den beiden einher.

Feli starrte dem Gesandten direkt in die Augen, wartete auf den dahinter verborgenen Widerstand, doch wieder trat dieses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er verneigte sich, ein drittes Mal.

„Verzeiht, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt bin ich Kämpfer und kein Denker. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich erstmal alles über die Gefährlichkeit von Zaubergegenständen lernen, aber ich bin von meinem Reich entsandt worden um meine Hilfe anzubieten, was ich hiermit nun tue und mich nicht weiter um Zaubergegenstände kümmern. Fräulein Feli, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht auf eurer weiteren Reise so stelle ich euch gerne das Reich meines Königs zur Verfügung. Ihr könnt wann immer ihr Hilfe benötigt bei uns Hilfe erwarten."

Ezel setzte sich nun endlich wieder und Feli starrte ihn an. Er sprach in Rätseln. Erst wollte er dass sie den Ring und seine geschenkten Gaben alle einsetzte und dann zog er sich wieder zurück und bot stattdessen seine Hilfe an.

Lag es am Ring dass er so reagierte oder war er einfach wirklich kein Denker sondern nur ein Kämpfer…

Wenn es stimmte, so hatte sich der Ring jedenfalls jetzt deutlich zurückgezogen von ihm. Feli bemerkte dass seine Augen sich wieder veränderten, der Glanz darin zurückkehrte und das Grün der Irise leuchtend wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Ein Räuspern war auf einmal zu hören und sämtliche Augenpaare glitten herüber.

„Nun denn, nachdem wir nun erfahren haben, was es mit dieser Gabe auf sich hat, wollen wir nun nicht langsam wieder zu dem Problem zurückkehren, weswegen wir uns hier versammelt haben?" Elrond hatte sich erhoben und das Wort an alle gerichtet.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich aus der Stille heraus und Feli, die noch immer in der Mitte stand, war dankbar dafür dass es nun endlich weiterging.

„Und was ist nun das Problem? Ich meine wo waren wir stehen geblieben?!" der alte Bilbo Beutlin, der bis hierher ziemlich Still auf seinem Platz zugebracht hatte, warf diese Worte in den Kreis hinein. Allgemeines Grinsen und hier und da Gekicher machte sich breit als Elrond sich erneut räusperte und seinen Blick Feli entgegen richtete.

„Wir waren dabei einen Weg für Fräulein Feli zu finden, wieder in ihre Welt zurück zu kehren."

„Und weit waren wir leider nicht gekommen!" gab Feli bedauernd kund und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich hätte sie so etwas nicht sagen dürfen, doch manchmal konnte sie einfach ihren Mund nicht halten.

„Ja das stimmt leider, weit sind wir nicht gekommen… aber so ein Problem hatten wir auch noch niemals!" gab nun Legolas zum Besten, der sich bis hierher so ziemlich aus allem heraus gehalten hatte.

„Du, Fräulein Feli!" warf nun mit einem Mal ein etwas schmächtiger Mann mit einer ellenlangen schwarzen Matte als Haar und einer etwas schlampigen Kleidung neben Gimli ein, der sich auch sogleich von ihm distanzierte und ihn mit einem unverhohlen anmaßenden Blick bedachte. Doch dieser schmächtige junge Mann ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und sprang etwas übermütig auf. „Entschuldigt dass ich einfach so dazwischenrede. Mein Name lautet _Sunda_, Sohn des _Orofane_. Ich stamme ursprünglich aus Erech, aus dem Königreich Gondor, doch habe ich meine Heimat schon vor langer Zeit verlassen und durchstreife nun die Wälder. Ich bin ein Waldläufer… und… und…", verwirrt begann er sich umzusehen. Er schien den Faden verloren zu haben. Doch lange brauchte er nicht um sich wieder zu sammeln denn noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte sagte er: „Und mir ist gerade ein Gedanke gekommen." rief er übereifrig und Gandalf neben ihm konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Feli, die sich schon sehr zusammen nehmen musste nicht zu Grinsen, ermunterte ihn: „Ja dann sprecht euren Gedanken aus. Vielleicht hilft er uns ja weiter."

_Sunda_ nickte übereifrig. „Nun denn… ich habe mir gedacht… wenn ihr durch die Worte dieses Herrn Bombadil in diese Welt gelangt seit, wieso sagt ihr sie dann nicht einfach auf und versucht so wieder in eure Welt zurück zu kehren?!"

Feli lächelte milde und eine Hand klammerte sich an die steinerne Anrichte um ihre Gefühle abzukühlen und nicht gleich laut loszulachen.

„Herr _Sunda_, glauben sie nicht ich hätte das nicht schon versucht, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte? Ich kann mich nur nicht mehr an den Wortlaut erinnern… sonst hätte ich das doch schon längst ausprobiert!"

_Sunda_ blinzelte etwas verwirrt. „Oh…!" war alles was er noch hervorbringen konnte ehe er sich langsam wieder setzte und sich etwas verlegen über seine langen Haare strich.

„Nun ja… es war halt so ein Gedanke!" murmelte er noch entschuldigend doch Feli winkte ab. „Es ist nicht schlimm… der Gedanke war doch auch gut…!" ermunterte sie ihn als Gandalf mit einem Mal einwarf. „Der Gedanke war wirklich nicht schlecht, denn er bringt mich auf einen anderen, vielleicht sogar noch besseren Gedanken!"

„Herr Gandalf, ihr sprecht in Rätseln… sagt uns was ihr denkt!" warf nun Legolas ein und war somit sogar noch schneller als Elrond, der ihn nur mit einem etwas schärferen Blick bedachte.

Der weiße Zauberer erhob sich. „Nun denn… Wir können die Schrift auf diesem Ring nicht lesen und Fräulein Feli kann sich nicht an den Wortlaut erinnern, aber mir ist ein Ort eingefallen, wo uns vielleicht diesbezüglich geholfen werden könnte. In Isengard!"

Alle raunten und zuckten ein wenig zusammen. Das war doch die Hochburg von Saruman gewesen. Saruman dem Verräter, der schließlich zusammen mit seinem Gehilfen von den Hobbits zur Strecke gebracht worden war.

Elrond war es, wie so oft, der die Stimme erhob. „Aber Herr Gandalf, wieso Isengard…?"

„Ganz einfach. Saruman besaß die wohl umfangreichste und allumfassenste Bibliothek über Zauberringe und Ringe überhaupt die diese Welt jemals hervorgebracht hat. Nach seinem Tode besteht die Bibliothek weiterhin und Isengard wird nun von den Ents verwaltet. Sie werden uns helfen nach den richtigen Schriften zu suchen und sie auch zu finden." Gandalf warf einen Blick zu Feli herüber, die kaum ihren Ohren trauen konnte.

Es gab tatsächlich einen Ort wo man ihr unter Umständen endlich einmal weiterhelfen konnte? Das war ja kaum zu Glauben.

„Fräulein Feli… wenn wir dort keine Antwort auf deine Fragen finden, dann werden wir sie niemals finden…!" richtete Gandalf sein Wort direkt an Feli.

Diese blinzelte etwas verwirrt. „Wir?? Wieso wir?!"

Gandalf lächelte wieder. „Ich werde mich bereit erklären, mit dir dorthin zu reisen. Wenn der Ring tatsächlich seinen Ursprung in Mittelerde hatte, dann werden wir dort in diesem riesigen Archiv etwas über ihn erfahren und vielleicht sogar einen Weg finden dich wieder dorthin zu schicken, von wo du gekommen bist!"

„Mit … mir??!" stammelte Feli und unwillkürlich ballte sich eine Hand zur Faust.

Auf der einen Seite war sie erleichtert. Endlich gab es einen Ort, wo man ihr eventuell helfen konnte, wo sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhalten könnte, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste sie ebenso gut, dass alles wieder anders sein konnte. Das sie in diesem Archiv nichts finden würden. Und da war noch etwas. Wollte sie wirklich Gandalf dort mit hineinziehen? Den weißen Zauberer würde bestimmt nichts so schnell umwerfen, aber trotzdem. Sie hatte erlebt was die Wölfe mit ihr und den Hobbits angestellt hatten. Gandalf würde damit fertig werden, aber vielleicht war das mit den Wölfen ja auch nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das gewesen, was sie noch alles erwarten würde! Konnte sie das Risiko eingehen sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen… für sie??

Seine Hilfe wurde doch andernweitig dringender gebraucht. Zum Beispiel bei Arwen und Aragorn, in Minas Tirith, oder Gondor… oder die Hobbits im Auenland!!

Sie hatten seine Hilfe dringender nötig als sie. Sie konnte sich doch auch… allein durchschlagen! Ihr Plan keimte wieder in ihr auf! Ihr Herz begann bei diesem Gedanken an schneller zu pochen.

Ihre Augen kreisten im hohen Rat einher. Bisher waren schon mehrere Augenblicke vergangen und sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Gandalf maß sie mit misstrauischen Blicken und er fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Fräulein Feli? Ihr seht so blass aus!"

Sofort schnellte ihr Kopf herum und ihr Blick richtete sich genau auf Gandalf.

„Weißer Zauberer. Ich danke für diesen Hinweis, aber ich werde allein nach Isengard reisen!"

Ungläubiges Raunen erfüllte die Luft und alle starrten sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Aber… Fräulein Feli!" begann Gandalf, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich brauche nicht viel. Nur eine Karte, ein Pferd und vielleicht ein paar Lebensmittel! Ich kann es nicht verantworten noch mehr von euch in diese Sache mit hinein zu ziehen. Ich gehöre nicht in diese Welt und es ist mein Problem hier wieder heraus zu finden. Ich kann zwar nicht reiten und auch keine Karten lesen, aber ich bin entschlossen es zu lernen."

„Aber Fräulein Feli. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach durch diese Welt hindurchwandern wie es euch gefällt. Ihr kennt euch hier nicht aus, wisst nichts über die Tiere und die Pflanzen, ganz zu schweigen von den Zaubermächten die es hier gibt. In eurer Welt mag das vielleicht möglich sein… aber…!" doch Elrond wurde unterbrochen.

„Es mag sein dass ich mich hier nicht auskenne, dass ich vollkommen auf mich allein gestellt sein werde… dass ich mich mit Zauberei und Magie nicht auskenne… Aber es bleibt dabei… ich werde nicht mehr von diesem Plan abweichen!!"

„Fräulein Feli, ich bitte euch!" versuchte es nun auch Gandalf doch diese blieb stur und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bleibe dabei!!" Ihre Stimme war Laut und stark, doch ihr Herz und ihre Seele zitterten vor Angst und insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht doch dabei war einen sehr großen Fehler zu begehen.

Sie ist verrückt… sie muss verrückt geworden sein! dachte nun Gandalf und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf während er sich setzte. Was haben die beiden nur besprochen, dass sie auf solch einen Gedanken kommt? Aber egal was sie jetzt sagt… ich werde ihr folgen und wenn es sein muss, dann heimlich! Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustieße und ich nicht alles versucht hätte! 

Er wusste ebenso gut wie alle anderen, dass sie auf keinen Fall länger in dieser Welt bleiben sollte als nötig und auch das so schnell es nur irgend ging geklärt werden sollte, was der Ring, den sie aus ihrer Welt mitgebracht hatte, für einen Sinn hier in Mittelerde vertrat. Und wenn die letzten Elben bald nach Valinor aufgebrochen waren, dann war er verantwortlich was hier weiter passierte. Zwar auch nur noch so lange bis auch er nach Valinor gerufen wurde, aber bis dahin war es ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Jedoch war es beinahe nur noch seine Zeit die nicht so knapp bemessen sein würde. Unruhig blickte er zu einer kleinen Gruppe auf der anderen Seite des hohen Rates.

Feli, Gandalf und auch alle anderen wurden jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich zwei zu Wort meldeten.

„Ich sehe und fühle sehr viel Stärke, Mut und Entschlossenheit in diesen Worten. Jedoch ist mir, so wie vermutlich auch vielen anderen hier, die Angst ebenfalls nicht entgangen. Ich möchte mich bereit erklären euch, Fräulein Feli, etwas von dieser Angst zu nehmen indem ich und Gimli euch ein bisschen von unseren Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten zeigen. Wir werden euch das reiten lehren, eine passende Waffe finden und euch darin ausbilden. Auch sonst werden wir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Wer sich verteidigen kann in dieser Welt, die noch nicht ganz vom Schrecken befreit ist, der braucht weniger Furcht auf seinem Weg spüren. Und vor allem ihr, Fräulein Feli, die ihr euch nicht auskennt in dieser Welt, ihr müsst euch auf jeden Fall verteidigen können, ansonsten werdet ihr hier nicht lange überleben…!"

Legolas beschrieb eine offene, einladende Geste mit denen er seine Worte unterstrich und Gimli gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß anstieß. Dieser war nämlich leicht eingenickt. Beinahe rutschte er vom Griff seiner Axt herab und etwas schlaftrunken richtete er sich auf. Verwirrt blickte er zu Legolas empor, um sie beide herum wurde gekichert und gelacht. Sofort sprang er auf, denn anscheinend hatte der Elbe, mal wieder ohne es mit ihm abzusprechen, etwas angeleiert. „Ja ja… ich stimme meinem Freund, dem Elben, zu! Ich bin da ganz seiner Meinung!!" dazu räusperte er sich und stütze sich auf seine Axt um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Feli lächelte dankbar und nickte zustimmend, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass Gimli gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich danke euch beiden, ihr seid sehr freundlich zu mir und gerne möchte ich mich von euch beiden unterrichten lassen, denn es fehlt mir an wichtigen Kenntnissen die ich brauche um diesen wohl schwierigsten Weg beschreiten zu können, der vor mir liegt." tief verbeugte sie sich und sah ebenfalls, dass die beiden nickten.

Gandalf war mit diesem Einwurf von Legolas und schließlich auch Gimli mehr als zufrieden. Wenn sie sich verteidigen konnte, dann war sie auf keinen Fall mehr hilflos und brauchte nicht ständig den Schutz eines Stärkeren.

Noch während er zufrieden nickte sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Frodo sich erhob.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich allein durch ganz Mittelerde reisen?"

Seine Stimme vibrierte unter der Angst vor der Antwort auf seine Frage.

Feli, ein wenig betroffen, senkte den Blick, seufzte tief und ohne ihn anzusehen sagte sie:

„Ich gehe allein… das ist für alle das Beste…"

„Hast du denn von mir gar nichts gelernt??" schrie Frodo empört und Sam sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Herr Frodo…" wisperte er leise, aber in der allgemeinen Stille war es deutlich zu hören. „Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten… wenn sie gehen will, dann lasst sie gehen… ihr habt eure eigenen Probleme…!"

Doch Frodo schüttelte Sam rüde ab und seine wütenden Augen richteten sich gegen Feli, die noch immer zu Boden starrte und genau wusste was der Hobbit meinte.

Aber sie konnte nicht anders, sie wollte es auch nicht anders. Wenn sie allein reiste, dann konnte sie niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen. Sie konnte einfach, still und leise herausfinden wie sie wieder nach Hause kam und sang und klanglos verschwinden. Wie eine kleine Maus die sich auf der suche nach Futter zu weit von ihrer Höhle gewagt und jetzt Mühe hatte, wieder den Weg zurück zu finden. Dieser Maus würde auch niemand helfen wollen, eher würde man sie auffressen oder gar versehentlich töten. Aber wenn sie selbst schlau genug war, dann würde man sie nicht einmal entdecken und Feli war sowieso schon immer dafür gewesen Ärger aus dem Wege zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht dass schon wieder Schaden entstand, an dem sie beteiligt war.

„Du hast nichts verstanden… du hast gar nichts verstanden!" flüsterte Frodo tonlos ohne auf Sams Worte zu achten.

Es tut mir leid, aber du weißt einfach nicht alles über mich… du kennst mich nicht… du weißt nichts über mich, und wirst es wohl auch niemals wissen! dachte Feli traurig und hielt die Luft an um die sich bereits aufstauenden Tränen wieder im Keim zu ersticken. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Das hatte sie heute zur genüge schon getan.

„Ich habe verstanden…" flüsterte Feli in diese Stille hinein. „Aber ich möchte niemandem mehr wehtun… niemandem, das habe ich mir geschworen als ich dem wahnsinnigen Wolf in die Augen geblickt habe… und schon viel früher habe ich diesen Schwur geleistet. Doch irgendwie spielt das Schicksal mir jedes Mal wenn ich diesen Schwur einhalten will einen Streich, einen bösen Streich. Menschen in meiner Umgebung kommen zu Schaden, und das nicht nur in dieser Welt… auch in meiner war das schon so, lange bevor ich den Ring in die Hände bekam." Langsam schloss Feli die Augen um genug Mut zu sammeln für die nächsten Worte „Deshalb versteht auch mich bitte. Ich kann die Verantwortung nicht mehr tragen und ich will sie auch nicht mehr ertragen. Weißt du wie weh es tut jemanden leiden zu sehen ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, ohne richtig zu Helfen? Es tut mir Leid…" flüsterte sie und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen die steinerne Anrichte in der Mitte des Kreises. Irgendwie schoss ihr durch den Sinn dass sich das garantiert nicht schickte und außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal dass sie dies tat… aber in diesem Augenblick war ihr das egal…

Frodo stand noch immer, starrte Feli an, die ihren Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet hielt, und atmete tief ein und aus.

Er konnte sie verstehen, vermutlich sogar noch besser als es ihm lieb war, aber auch hatte er das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr in diesen Worten steckte, als nur das was sie zusammen mit den Wölfen durchgemacht hatten.

Aber andererseits… was ging es ihn an? Er kannte sie doch überhaupt gar nicht und diese paar Tage reichten bei weitem nicht aus jemanden richtig kennen zu lernen. Er hatte sie bis hierher geführt, er hatte sie bis zum hohen Rat begleitet, er hatte ihr sogar noch versucht darüber hinaus zu helfen, aber jedes Mal war es schief gegangen, jedes Mal war seine Hilfe abgewiesen worden. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal Müde, erschöpft und leer.

Langsam ließ er sich nach hinten auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen wo Sams Hände bereits auf ihn warteten und ihn auffingen. Feli hatte niemanden der sie auffing, aber was ging es ihn an? Sie wollte offenbar seine Hilfe nicht, das hatte sie wohl mehr als deutlich gesagt. Wie sagte Sam damals: Wer sich nicht helfen lassen will, der muss allein zurecht kommen! und weiter sagte er auch, dass er, Frodo, so langsam auch mal an sich denken sollte und nicht immer nur an andere. Unruhig begannen seine Finger sich gegeneinander zu reiben und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Reichte die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Schicksale denn aus um trotz allem noch immer an ihrer Seite zu stehen? Konnte er so etwas noch einmal durchstehen? Konnte er das wenn er an dem Einen Ring bereits zerbrach?

Elrond, dem die allgemein eingebrochene Stille unangenehm wurde, erhob sich und bedachte Feli mit einer Gestik: „Ihr könnt euch setzen, Fräulein Feli. Auch wenn ich, ebenso wie Gandalf und Frodo nicht begeistert von diesem Plan bin, werden wir euch nicht im Wege stehen und dich ziehen lassen – nach der Ausbildung durch Legolas und Gimli. Ein paar Wochen werdet ihr, Fräulein Feli, noch hier in Bruchtal verweilen müssen, ehe ihr endgültig aufbrechen könnt, und das werden allein eure Lehrmeister entscheiden. Zumal ihr noch nicht ganz genesen seit, denn das hat vor allem anderen Vorrang!"

Feli nickte Legolas und Gimli lächelnd zu und diese nickten höflich zurück, dann begab sie sich zu ihrem Platz neben dem Zwerg auf der einen Seite, der relativ ruhig geblieben war während der ganzen Zeit und Bilbo auf der anderen Seite, der sie mit einem halb misstrauischen und halb anerkennenden Blick bedachte.

„Mutig von euch, Fräulein, allein als Mädchen durch diese Welt zu reisen. Selbst ich als Hobbit hatte damals Furcht, große Furcht… spürt ihr sie denn nicht?!"

Feli blickte dem alten Hobbit in die Augen und ihre Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Natürlich hatte sie Angst, aber konnte und wollte sie das so einfach zugeben?

Irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen diese Frage mit einer Antwort zu würdigen und so richtete sie ihren Blick nach vorn und biss sich unruhig auf die Lippen. Sie konnte den alten Bilbo Beutlin aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie dieser sich leicht vorbeugte um ihr weiterhin in die Augen sehen zu können.

Doch gerade als es Feli begann unangenehm zu werden und Bilbo zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzte, rief Elrond herüber: „Und nun kommen wir zum letzten Punkt des hohen Rates. Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland, währet ihr so freundlich zur Anrichte zu gehen und euer anliegen Kund zu tun?!"

Feli sah aus den Augenwinkeln das Bilbo seinen Blick von ihr abwandte und sich erhob.

„Sehr gerne, Herr Elrond." sagte er eifrig und man hörte eines seiner drei Beine über die Steine kratzen.

Feli hatte ihren Blick noch immer nicht erhoben, doch sie konnte trotz allem sehen, das Frodo, der nun freie sicht auf sie hatte, zu ihr herübersah und langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Sie selbst neigte ihren Kopf noch weiter zur Seite, wollte es nicht sehen, wollte sich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen… wollte einmal standhaft bleiben…

Bilbo hatte nun inzwischen die Anrichte erreicht und räusperte sich gerade als Feli es sich selbst erlaubte ihren Kopf anzuheben und herüber zu blicken.

Sie beobachtete wie der alte Hobbit seinen Stock gegen die Anrichte lehnte und begann in seiner Brusttasche herum zu wühlen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte für einen Augenblick. Ich ähm… diese kalte Herbstluft, ihr versteht doch oder?" ein etwas beschämtes Gesicht verschwand hinter einem total verdreckten Taschentuch, das er aus seiner Brusttasche hervorzog und ohne sich danach umzusehen, schnäuzte er hinein.

Die Anwesenden begannen sich zu räuspern oder verstohlen in andere Richtungen zu blicken, doch Frodo konnte immerhin darüber lächeln. Sam hingegen schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf und murmelte seinem Herrn zu: „Solche Manieren hat er dich zum Glück nicht gelehrt."

Als Frodo zu Feli herübersah und bei ihr ebenfalls ein kleines verstohlenes Lächeln entdeckte, war er Erleichtert, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht erklären konnte.

Der alte Hobbit stopfte nun endlich sein Taschentuch wieder dorthin zurück von wo er es hervorgekramt hatte und räusperte sich.

„Mit Verlaub, ich habe auch nur ein kleines anliegen, das eigentlich nur Frodo Beutlin betrifft, aber ebenso sind auch sie, Herr Elrond gefragt. Aber erstmal möchte ich mein Wort an Frodo richten!"

Elrond und auch alle anderen saßen etwas verdattert da, sie verstanden nicht was Bilbo meinte und der alte Hobbit, der gern um den heißen Brei herumredete, drehte sich zu Frodo herum.

Dieser saß still da, holte tief Luft und ahnte noch nicht was nun auf ihn zukam.

„Mein lieber Frodo", begann er während er seinen Stock wieder an sich nahm und sich an ihm abstützte. „Ich merke dass ich nun alt werde und dass meine Zeit knapp wird. Ich merke es mit jedem Tag, mit jedem zwicken und zwacken in meinen Gelenken und meine Augen werden auch immer schlimmer. Mein Gedächtnis lässt nach und es scheint unmöglich geworden zu sein, dass ich noch einmal durch das Land reisen kann um Abenteuer zu erleben. Kurz gesagt, meine Zeit des Wanderns ist vorbei."

Etwas wehmütig stoppte Bilbo an dieser Stelle mit seiner Rede und stützte sich schwer mit beiden Händen an seinem Stock ab. Gedankenverloren blickte er auf den Boden hinab und jeder Anwesende spürte dass etwas in diesem alten gebrechlichen Körper vorging.

„Wie dem auch sei", schaltete sich Bilbo selbst wieder ein und riss den Kopf herum. Sein Blick haftete sich an Frodo und dieser schaute erstaunt zurück. Was würde jetzt kommen? Würde er ihn zu seinem Nachfolger erklären? Sollte er nun seine Abenteuer weiter bestehen? Aber das war doch vollkommener Quatsch. Er hatte doch bereits ein Abenteuer hinter sich und auf noch eines war er nicht besonders scharf… jedoch andererseits…

Seine Augen wanderten kurz von Bilbo zu Feli herüber und schnell wieder zurück zu seinem Onkel, der nun mit einer Hand in der Luft herumfuchtelte um seine Worte zu unterstreichen:

„Ich hätte es vorgezogen im stillen Bruchtal meinen Lebensabend zu bestreiten, aber leider ist es mir nicht vergönnt, denn das Bruchtal wird bald keine Elben mehr beherbergen und was soll ein alter, kranker Hobbit hier allein in Bruchtal, ohne den Schutz der Elben?" Er räusperte sich erneut und blickte wieder zu Frodo herüber. „Wie ihr alle wisst reisen gerade alle Elben nach Valinor, ihrem Ursprung, ihrer Heimat entgegen. Sie kehren Mittelerde den Rücken um Platz zu schaffen für die Menschen, denn ihre Herrschaft hat nun begonnen!" Sein Blick glitt zu Elrond herüber, der zustimmend nickte. Feli entging das nicht, also hatte Bilbo recht mit dem was er sagte. Und irgendwie ahnte Feli bereits, worauf das hinaus lief… ihr Blick glitt zu Frodo herüber, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich ebenfalls veränderte. Auch er schien es bereits zu ahnen…

„Und ich werde mit ihnen reisen. Gleich mit der nächsten Fähre werde ich hinüberwandern nach Valinor und dort in Ruhe meine Geschichten und Karten zu Ende schreiben. Und nun möchte ich das ansprechen, worauf ich schon die ganze Zeit hinaus will." Feierlich war sein Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht als er sagte: „Frodo, möchtest du mich nach Valinor begleiten und dort deine Geschichte schreiben und mit mir zusammen dort bleiben?!"

Sam, der bis dato noch gar nicht verstanden hatte worum es eigentlich ging, schluckte schmerzhaft an seiner Spucke während er unruhig von einem Hobbit zum anderen sah und wieder zurück. Diese Einladung schien nur Frodo zu betreffen, nicht aber ihn. Und was wurde aus seiner Familie? Aber er konnte doch seinen Herrn nicht einfach gehen lassen!!

Feli selbst senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden hinab und beobachtete ein verwelktes Blatt wie es sich leicht mit dem Wind bewegte. Leise atmete sie aus, es war genauso wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Sie hatte es geahnt und sie war froh darüber.

Ihr kam es gelegen, etwas Besseres hätte ihr nicht passieren könnten. Wenn er aus Mittelerde raus war dann konnte er in Ruhe seine tiefen Wunden heilen lassen, ohne dass sie ihn ständig störte dabei. Sie hatte sowieso schon gewusst das ihr Ring ihm sowieso nicht helfen konnte, ihr Ring konnte niemandem Helfen, nicht einmal ihr selbst… nur Ärger machen, das konnte dieser verfluchte Ring gut.

Feli war erleichtert, so hatte jeder sein eigenes Ziel, Frodo brauchte nur noch zuzustimmen, brauchte nur noch Ja´ zu sagen und alles würde ganz einfach sein. Doch irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los dass sie ihn irgendwie doch brauchte. Das Band das sie beide miteinander verknüpfte, war tief geworden in den letzten Tagen… sehr tief.

Frodo selbst saß da wie erstarrt. Er hatte schon mit so oder solch einem ähnlichen Angebot seitens Bilbo gerechnet, aber doch nicht so schnell…

Es stimmte schon, er sehnte sich nach Frieden und Ruhe um endlich sein Buch zu Ende schreiben zu können, aber zu welchem Preis?!

Er blickte sich nach Sam um, seinem treuesten Freund, der bereits wieder seine geschundene Hand ergriffen hatte und panisch, ja sogar ängstlich von einem zum anderen starrt.

„Herr … Herr Frodo… ich … ich…!" stammelte er und Frodo, dem dieser Anblick beinahe das Herz durchschnitt lenkte seinen Blick zu Bilbo herüber.

Er wusste dass Sam ihm überall hin folgen würde, doch er konnte nicht zulassen dass er Rosie und Elanor einfach so hier ließ und er ihn nach Valinor begleitete. Dass die beiden Hobbits mitkämen, das stand außer Frage. Sie würden niemals mitgenommen werden… und außerdem wusste Frodo dass Sam mit ganzer Seele am Auenland hing, aber genauso hing er auch an ihm. Es war zum verzweifeln…

Bilbos Gestalt wurde ihm wieder bewusster. Einladend war seine Geste, warm und offen sein Gesicht und er, Frodo sehnte sich danach. Nach Valinor und der unendlichen Ruhe die er haben würde. Aber zu welchem Preis… konnte er ihn zahlen? War er bereit ihn zu zahlen??

Noch während er Bilbo ansah legte er eine Hand auf Sams und schluckte schwer.

„Onkel Bilbo, das ist eine sehr schwerwiegende Entscheidung, denn sie ist für immer, das spüre ich. Wenn ich einmal Mittelerde verlassen habe dann kann ich nie wieder zurückkehren!" er senkte erneut den Blick herab.

Es gab so viele für und Widersprüche, dass er selbst ganz verwirrt davon wurde. Er wusste einfach nicht was nun richtig oder falsch für ihn war. Er wusste nicht ob er sich dazu bereit fühlte oder nicht.

Er blickte wieder auf und in Bilbos Gesicht das bereits seinen Glanz verloren hatte, da er irgendwie zu ahnen schien dass Frodo diese Entscheidung doch nicht so leichtfertig treffen würde wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

„Onkel Bilbo. Ich bitte dich nur um eines: Gib mir Zeit darüber nach zu denken. Mir schwirrt der Kopf. Ich kann eine solche Entscheidung nicht einfach so fällen. Ich werde dir dann rechtzeitig bescheid geben."

Bilbos seufzen glitt zu Frodo herüber und wie ein flügellahmer alter Schwan ließ er seinen Arm sinken. Frodos Herz begann ebenfalls zu schmerzen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte diese Entscheidung nicht einfach so treffen. Das war einfach nicht fair.

Er konnte spüren wie Sams Hand sich fester um seine schloss und dieser erleichtert aufatmete.

Frodo blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Sam ich habe noch nicht gesagt dass ich hier bleibe!" beschwichtigte er doch Sam schüttelte freudestrahlend mit dem Kopf und meinte: „Ihr habt aber auch nicht gesagt, dass ihr gehen wollt. Mir genügt das bereits als Antwort!"

Frodo lächelte, Sam war manchmal wie ein kleines Kind das immer seinen Vorteil und das Gute sehen wollte und er musste zugeben, dass er Froh darüber war.

Bilbo indessen drehte sich zu Elrond herum. „Sagt mir bitte Herr Elrond, wann fährt das nächste Schiff nach Valinor aus?!"

Elrond lächelte. „Deshalb brauchtet ihr mich also!"

Der hohe Elb richtete seinen Blick gerade zu Bilbo herüber und antwortete: „Erst im Frühling. Jetzt im Herbst ist die See zu rau und die Stürme zu wild als das wir mit einem Schiff herübergelangen könnten ohne dabei Verletzte oder gar Tote beklagen zu können."

Er richtete seinen Blick stellvertretend für Bilbo auf Frodo. „So lange habt ihr, Frodo Beutlin, Bedenkzeit. Aber vergesst es nicht! Und wenn ihr einmal diese Reise angetreten seid dann gibt es kein zurück mehr!"

Elrond nickte Frodo ernst zu und dieser nickte wissend. Er hatte verstanden.

Erst jetzt besann er sich und dachte das erste Mal wieder an Feli die nur zwei Plätze weiter saß und keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

Als er seinen Blick zu ihr herüberwarf hatte diese noch immer ihren Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Sie atmete ruhig ein und aus und vermied es ihre Augen von dem Blatt abzuwenden, dass sich vor ihren Füßen leicht hin und her bewegte.

„So sei es dann!" Elronds Stimme riss Frodo aus seinen Beobachtungen heraus und er drehte seinen Kopf herum. Bilbo nahm gerade seinen Platz wieder ein.

„Es ist wirklich schade dass du nicht gleich zugesagt hast, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Mir selbst ist diese Entscheidung auch nicht leicht gefallen zuerst, aber bedenke die reiche Vielfalt an Arten die wir noch nicht kennen und die vielen Elben die wir sehen werden. Und wir brauchen niemals wieder Furcht und Angst zu spüren…!"

„Außer der Angst und der Frucht selbst!" fiel Frodo ihm ins Wort und seine Hand griff fester nach der von Sam, der den Händedruck sofort erwiderte.

Elrond erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz und richtete sein Wort an alle:

„Wenn nun von niemanden mehr Einwände oder Anträge oder irgendetwas hervorgebracht wird, dann erkläre ich den hohen Rat für beschlossen und beendet!"

Unruhiges allgemeines Gemurmel erhob sich, doch niemand sagte mehr laut ein Wort. Der eine blickte unruhig zum anderen und jeder wich dem Blick des anderen aus. Feli selbst starrte noch immer zu Boden, von ihr nahm niemand Notiz.

Der hohe Elb wartete noch einige Augenblicke, dann konnte er sich sicher sein.

Hier würde heute nichts mehr besprochen werden. Alle Punkte waren bis ins kleinste durchgenommen worden und jeder wusste nun was zu tun war.

„Nachdem ich nun nichts mehr höre, erkläre ich den hohen Rat für beendet. Ihr könnt euch erheben!"

Das allgemeine Gemurmel wurde nun lauter, Stühle wurden zurückgeschoben, jeder Plauderte mit jedem. Verstohlen, hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, deuteten sie auf Feli die stumm und bewegungslos neben den Hobbits saß.

Nicht nur für sie selbst und den drei Hobbits endete dieser hohe Rat voller Zweifel…

So des wars leider auch schon erst mal wieder. Beim nächsten Mal geht's weiter und ich hoff jetzt wieder flüssiger schreiben zu können und nicht mehr so lange mich mit Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten Falls das hier überhaupt noch jemand liest Ich hab mir ja doch mit dem hohen Rat etwas sehr viel Zeit gelassen, aber die Stimmung in Mittelerde derzeit muss ich ja auch irgendwie erklären und rüberbringen.

Deshalb, wer hier im Moment zuviel Action erwartet, der wird etwas enttäuscht, aber wer dranbleibt, wird reich belohnt, das kann ich versprechen Und ich schreibe noch immer weiter. Ich beende das hier, koste es was es wolle...

Und nu ein paar Rewiews wären schön und ein paar Meldungen ob das hier überhaupt noch gelesen wird, vor allem mit Interesse gelesen wird... ;)

Fortsetzung folgt...


	31. ukime bittere ErfahrungMühsal

Soo nach langem warten poste ich heute mal wieder zwei Kapitel. Es tut mir leid das so lange nichts kam, aber ich hab/hatte Prüfung und musste/muss Lernen ohne Ende, also war nichts mit schreiben... aber bald geht's wieder regelmäßig weiter

Es währe auch schön dass sich alle mal melden die diese Geschichte noch mit Interesse lesen, denn ich mein so viele Seiten bzw. so viele Zeichen bzw. so viele Wörter kommen ja nicht von ungefähr Danke im voraus.

Und nun viel Spass beim weiterlesen.

**Kapitel 30.**

_ukime – bittere Erfahrung, Mühsal_

Für Feli verliefen die nächsten Tage wie in einer Art von Schlafwandeln, nur mit offenen Augen und bei vollstem Bewusstsein. Es war schon merkwürdig wie sehr der hohe Rat bei ihr Spuren hinterlassen hatte… und das nicht nur bei ihr.

Frodo und Sam, so konnte sie beobachten, waren noch unzertrennlicher geworden. Sam schien seinem Herrn nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen und jedes Mal wenn Feli sich zu ihnen gesellen wollte, starrte Sam sie mit hasserfülltem Blick an. Dieser Blick war berechtig, doch er schmerzte umso mehr, da Frodo dem nicht Einhalt gebot und Sam gewähren ließ.

Seit dem hohen Rat hatten sie kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt und Feli hatte es aufgegeben sich ihnen zu nähern. Was brachte es schon? Sie würde sowieso bald weg sein, ebenso auch Frodo…nur… warum schmerzte es dann nur so sehr?

Das konnte Feli sich nicht erklären.

In den nächsten Tagen nach dem hohen Rat blieb sie oft allein in ihrem Zimmer, grübelte über ihren Plan nach und die Furcht wuchs je mehr Tage verstrichen.

Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie begann ihre Schulsachen auszupacken und zu lernen. Schließlich stand in Aussicht, dass sie vielleicht bald nach Hause zurück könnte. Sie würde die Prüfung nachschreiben müssen, aber was machte das schon? Zeit genug zum lernen blieb ihr hier schließlich. Vielleicht blieb ihr sogar soviel Zeit dass sie die Prüfung nicht nur bestehen würde, sondern vielleicht sogar mit glänzenden Noten. Das beflügelte sie und so lernte sie noch intensiver. Jedoch kam auch jedes Mal wenn sie mit lernen fertig war, der Gedanke an Zuhause. Ihre Mutter stand sicherlich Todesängste um sie aus und ihr kleiner Bruder war bestimmt verzweifelt am herumfragen wo sie denn sein könnte!

Sie hatte sogar schon versucht ihr Handy in gang zu bekommen, doch nach wenigen Versuchen war der Akku leer und hier gab es keine Ladestationen. Außerdem hatte sie sowieso nicht damit gerechnet je einen Anschluss zu bekommen… sie war hier schließlich in einer anderen Dimension, in einer anderen Welt, in einer Parallelwelt, wusste der Geier wo sie genau war… sie wusste nur eines, sie wollte hier weg!

Wenn es ihr richtig mies ging dann legte sie sich auf das große Bett, sah dem Laub zu wie es über den Boden tanzte im Wind und hörte dazu ihre CD. Noch hatten die Batterien ihren Dienst nicht versagt und sie teilte sich das Musikhören stets genau ein. Doch ewig konnte sie so nicht weitermachen, irgendwann würden sie ebenfalls ihren Geist aufgeben… und was war dann? Dann blieb ihr nur noch das lernen. Das war dann das einzige was sie noch mit ihrer eigenen Welt verband.

Die einzigen Gelegenheiten wo sie ihr Zimmer verließ waren zu den Mahlzeiten, die in einem großen Raum gemeinsam eingenommen wurden und abends wenn sie die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertrug. Sämtliche Elben von Bruchtal und auch alle Anwesenden versammelten sich dann in einem großen Raum vor einen riesigen Kamin in dem das Feuer nur so prasselte. Sie mochte den Rauchgeruch und sie liebte das knistern des Feuers. Schon als sie ganz klein war hatte es sie immer an Weihnachten erinnert. Das prasseln des Feuers, der Tannengeruch, die Weihnachtslieder und das gemeinsame beisammen sein. Damals, ja damals als sie klein war, da waren sie noch zu viert gewesen. Damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen…

Hier gab es keine Weihnachtslieder so wie „Stille Nacht", hier gab es keinen Tannengeruch, nur diesen durchdringenden Duft von Rosmarien, Thymian und Lavendel die in kleinen Schälchen nahe des Feuers standen und ihre Gerüche im ganzen Raum verteilten.

Es wurde hier aber trotz dessen gesungen. Auf elblisch. Lieder die sie nicht verstand, die aber unendlich schön oder auch unendlich Traurig gesungen wurden. Solchen Liedern und Stimmen hatte sie noch nie zuvor gelauscht. Es ging ihr nahe, sie ließ die Lieder tief in ihr Herz hinein, sie berührten sie manchmal zu Tränen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum und manchmal musste sie einfach lachen, ohne den Grund zu kennen. Es war schon merkwürdig dass man die Lieder allein mit dem Herzen verstand obwohl man die Sprache nicht kannte.

Ihr Arm verheilte immer schneller und sie sehnte sich den Tag herbei an dem sie zu Legolas oder Gimli gehen konnte und sie endlich darum bitten, ihr das reiten und Karten lesen beizubringen. Selbst das Kartenlesen hatte Elrond ihr verboten. Sie müsste dazu durch Bruchtal gehen und würde sich dabei verausgaben. Andererseits hatte sie aber auch Angst vor dem Tag an dem sie ihre Reise antreten würde. Sie hatte Angst vor dieser Welt da draußen die sie und ihren Ring nicht mochten…

Jedes Mal wenn sie zu Elrond ging schüttelte dieser nur bedauernd den Kopf und seine Hände wiesen mit offenen Handflächen in den Himmel.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das Gift ist noch nicht aus deinem Körper heraus. Wenn du zu früh anfängst mehr zu tun als dir erlaubt ist, dann wirst du einen Rückfall erleiden. Und dann musst du noch länger hier bleiben… und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

So oder so ähnlich antwortete Elrond jedes Mal wenn Feli zu ihm gelaufen kam und sie ließ jedes Mal ihren Kopf betrübt hängen.

Ja sie sah das ja ein, aber jeden Tag darauf zu warten endlich die Erlaubnis zu bekommen war eine Qual. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr immer nur mit lernen oder grübeln oder träumen ablenken. Sie hatte das herumsitzen satt, sie wollte hier nicht länger als nötig bleiben… auch wenn es ihr hier in Bruchtal gefiel, sie gehörte nicht hierher.

Aber sie spürte auch dass ihre Zeit allmählich knapp wurde was Gimli und Legolas betraf. Die beiden hatten bereits Boten zu ihren Völkern entsandt und diese sich auf die Reise nach Minas Tirith machen konnten. Nach reiflicher Überlegung waren sie drüber ein gekommen, dass es am besten wäre erstmal die Nachhut aus Mordor einzudämmen und sich dann um alle kleineren, verstreuten Gruppe und Rudeln zu kümmern.

Was die anderen betraf: Radagast war bereits am zweiten Tag nachdem der hohe Rat beendet wurde, wieder aufgebrochen um mit Beorn und den Adlern über den Ausgang zu reden.

Feli bekam gerade zufällig mit wie er zu Gandalf meinte dass von ihnen keine Hilfe zu erwarten wären wenn sich die Menschen und die anderen Völker so wenig um die belange anderer scheren. Gandalf hatte nur traurig genickt und Radagast eine unbeschwerte Reise gewünscht, dann war er verschwunden.

Auch Arwen war schon in den darauf folgenden Tagen zurück nach Minas Tirith gereist. Sie meinte, dass sie Aragorn auf die Ankunft der Zwerge und Elben vorbereiten musste und über den Ausgang des hohen Rates berichten.

Auch Tulca war irgendwann abgereist, ebenso auch Aras, Ezel und Sunda. Feli hatte ihr abreisen gar nicht mitbekommen, ihr hatte niemand etwas davon gesagt.

Also waren nur noch Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli hier in Bruchtal.

Niemand wusste wann sie von hier weg mussten. Sobald jedoch ein Hilferuf Bruchtal erreichen würde, müssten Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli sofort aufbrechen.

Felis Zeit war also begrenzt.

Aber nicht nur Feli hatte hart mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Angst zu kämpfen. Auch Frodo wusste weder ein noch aus. Sam war nun immer an seiner Seite. Das störte ihn nicht weiter, jedoch war er noch stärker an seiner Seite als noch bevor Bilbo ihm angeboten hatte ihn nach Valinor zu begleiten und Frodo haderte deshalb immer mehr mit seiner Zu- oder Absage.

Sam schien jeden Tag damit zu rechnen dass Frodo eine Entscheidung fällen würde, doch dieser blieb stumm. War er schon bereit für Valinor? Konnte er dem Auenland und seinem Zuhause, sowie Sam, jetzt schon den Rücken kehren? Aber konnte er Bilbo allein lassen… und was war mit dem quälenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren? Der eine Ring, bereits schon vor über einen Jahr vernichtet, lastete noch immer schwer auf seiner Seele. Und auch die Stichwunde, die ihm damals von dem Nazgul beigebracht wurde, schmerzte noch immer. Und der fehlende Finger erinnerte ihn täglich an seine Mission. Wollte er das? Würde er denn hier keinen Frieden mit sich selbst finden? Würde er überhaupt jemals Frieden finden? Würde es nicht in Valinor genauso weitergehen wie hier? Er nahm die Erinnerungen doch mit, ebenso auch seine körperlichen Wunden. Wer garantierte ihm den Frieden dort zu finden? Er kam zu dem Schluss dass ihm das niemand garantieren konnte, aber hier hatte er noch weniger Chancen auf Frieden.

Und von Zeit zu Zeit schlich sich auch Feli in seinen Gedanken ein. Was wird aus ihr wenn er fort ist… ging ihn das überhaupt etwas an? Warum dachte er überhaupt noch über sie nach? Sie wollte doch allein durch Mittelerde reisen. Fein, dann sollte sie das auch gefälligst tun! Er hatte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, aber die hatte sie ausgeschlagen. Sollte sie doch, ihn ging das nichts mehr an. Er hatte weit aus andere Sorgen als sich auch noch um ein verirrtes Menschenmädchen zu kümmern!

Und doch… und doch dachte er über sie nach, über den Ring den sie bei sich trug. Und von da ab wusste er nicht mehr ob er sie einfach so allein lassen konnte, ob er sie überhaupt allein lassen wollte…

Sam erzählte er nichts von seinen Gedankengängen. Er hätte sich sowieso aufgeregt und nicht verstanden. Er selbst, Frodo, verstand es ja nicht einmal so richtig.

Er wollte auch nicht mit ihr reden, so war er jedes Mal dankbar wenn Sam sie allein mit seinen Blicken davon scheuchte, doch andererseits tat es ihm Leid. Er selbst hätte vermutlich nicht den Mut dazu ihr die Stirn zu bieten. Aber vielleicht war es ja doch besser so. Sie hatte beim hohen Rat gesagt dass sie allein bleiben wollte, also soll sie sich nicht ständig versuchen zu ihnen zu gesellen… doch wenn er daran dachte, kam ihm das Gespräch am Fluss wieder in den Sinn und es tat ihm wiederum Leid.

So quälte er sich und seine Gedanken von einem Tag in den nächsten.

So vergingen genau zwei Wochen, Feli hatte sich Striche in ihr Heft gezogen um die Tage besser zählen zu können die sie hier verbrachte. Auch wenn sie nie wusste welche Wochentage es waren, denn das war belanglos, aber so konnte sie wenigstens die Zeit einteilen die verstrich.

Und als sie an diesen Morgen zu Elrond herüber ging und die Sonne durch die Torbögen schien und ein schon seit Tagen vermisster warmer Luftzug um ihren Körper zog, da wusste sie, dass heute ein schöner Tag werden würde. In letzter Zeit war es immer bedrückend kalt gewesen, herbstlich. Aber heute war es ganz anders. Es war ein schöner Tag, es war warm und so konnte der Tag einfach nur schön werden. Sie hatte es im Gefühl. Auch wenn die Bäume in Bruchtal immer schneller begannen zu welken und die braunen und roten und gelben Blätter auf den Wegen, die sie nun in und auswendig kannte immer wieder begegneten, freute sie sich. Sie schätzte dass dies einer der letzten warmen Tage vor dem Winter sein wird. Sie hoffte wenigstens noch die kältesten Tage hier verbringen zu können und Elrond hatte ihr einmal erklärt, dass hier die Winter nur ein paar Wochen anhielten.

Die Blüte die sie damals als sie auf der Suche nach den Hobbits gewesen war, gefunden und in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte, war inzwischen in einem ihrer Schulbücher gelandet und erfolgreich gepresst worden. Selbst in dieser verdorrten Blüte steckten noch Düfte drin, ganz leicht und kaum wahr zu nehmen, aber es war wunderbar die Blüte herauszunehmen und kurz an ihr zu riechen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht viel mehr mitnehmen konnte aus Bruchtal, diese Blüte wollte sie auf jeden Fall mitnehmen. Es war ihre Erinnerung an dieses Tal der Elben, so wie sie es gerne nannte.

Als sie nun in Richtung Elronds Gemach ging und direkt vor seiner Tür stehen blieb und die Sonne ihren Nacken kitzelte riss dieser die Türe auf und hätte sie ihr beinahe gegen den Kopf geschlagen.

Erschrocken wich Feli zurück und Elrond, der eiligen Schrittes sein Gemach verlassen wollte, hielt inne, stutze und blickte herab.

„Oh, Fräulein Feli, guten Morgen!" rief er überrascht und schloss die Tür. „So früh habe ich noch gar nicht mit ihnen gerechnet! Tut mir Leid falls ich sie erschreckt haben sollte."

Feli beruhigte sich auch im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder und verneigte sich, so wie jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Frage verlauten lassen wollte.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Elrond, Herr über Bruchtal. Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen und ich will euch auch nicht länger als nötig belästigen. Ich will nur fragen ob ich es heute wagen darf zu reiten oder Karten zu lesen?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte Feli empor und Elrond schlüpfte halb an ihr vorbei. Er schien es wahrlich eilig zu haben.

„Nehmt ihr auch diesen Weg? Ihr könntet mich kurz begleiten, wenn ihr mögt. Ich werde euch eure Frage während des Weges beantworten, aber ich habe es etwas eilig und geben möchte ich euch auch noch etwas." sagte er ohne auf ihre Frage so recht einzugehen.

Feli machte große Augen. „Sie, Herr von Bruchtal, wollen mir etwas geben!"

Verdutzt begann sie Elrond zu folgen, der bereits in weit ausholenden Schritten vor ihr davon zu laufen schien. Sie kam gar nicht so schnell hinterher.

„So warten sie doch, Herr Elrond!" rief sie. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz…!"

Schließlich schaffte sie es endlich mit ihm Schritt zu halten und blickte zu ihm empor. Er war noch immer viel größer als sie und sie selbst war noch immer nicht gewachsen seit dem sie hier war.

„Du wirst noch verstehen, Fräulein Feli. Und ab heute erlaube ich dir zu reiten und auch das Kartenlesen gelehrt zu kriegen, aber vorher muss ich euch etwas geben. Eigentlich habe ich dafür keine Zeit, aber ich wollte es euch alsbald geben!"

Es schien eine wirklich wichtige Angelegenheit zu sein die Elrond so sehr in Atem hielt. Der sonst immer so ruhige Elb war richtig nervös.

„Herr Elrond, wenn ihr anliegen wichtiger ist, dann stehe ich gerne zurück. Ich kann auch warten, mir genügt bereits ihre Antwort dass ich nun endlich wieder etwas machen darf!"

Elrond blickte sich nach Feli um, die bereits strahlend zu ihm hinaufblickte.

Er hielt kurz an, lächelte ebenfalls zurück und meinte dann: „Gut, wenn du es so wünscht, aber komm bald noch einmal in meine Gemächer, dort muss ich dir etwas Wichtiges geben, was dir auf deine weitere Reise sehr nützlich sein kann. Aber vergesst es nicht."

Feli, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, nickte und sagte: „Ich werde pünktlich sein!"

Elrond nickte zustimmend.

„Das werden sie, Fräulein Feli…" er setzte sich bereits wieder in Bewegung und von weitem konnte sie das hallen seiner Worte noch hören. „Das werden sie…!"

Erst als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war merkte Feli, dass sie weder Zeit noch Tag ausgemacht hatten. Auch schien er wahrlich entrückt gewesen zu sein, um nicht zu sagen völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken. Einerseits wollte er es ihr vorher schon geben und andererseits ließ er sie jetzt so stehen. Aber sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Seit dem sie hier in Bruchtal war hatte sie langsam gelernt mit den Elben zu leben. Sie waren schon ein bisschen eigenartig, aber vielleicht gehört das dazu wenn man unsterblich war…

Sie stand noch immer in dem hell erleuchteten Gang. Sie war allein, nur das rascheln des Laubes in den Bäumen leistete ihr Gesellschaft.

Einerseits freute sich Feli endlich reiten zu lernen und nicht mehr auf der Stelle zu stehen, Andererseits packte sie nun auch wieder die Furcht als sie an ihre einsame Reise durch Mittelerde dachte, die ihr nun bald bevorstand.

Leise pfiff der Wind durch ihr Haar und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nun schnell Gimli und Legolas finden musste. Sie wollte nicht länger als nötig warten und schließlich wusste sie auch schon wo sie die beiden finden konnte: auf dem großen Platz nahe den Pferdeunterständen. Dort war ein Übungsplatz und die beiden wollten in Form sein wenn sie bald in die Schlacht hinausziehen mussten, so wie sie es sagten. Folglich waren sie dort fast immer anzutreffen.

Feli hielt es keine einzige Sekunde länger in diesem einsamen Gang aus und rannte die große Treppe die direkt hinab zu den Ställen führte.

„Oh, Fräulein Feli, guten Morgen! Dürft ihr denn überhaupt schon so durch die Flure von Bruchtal hasten!" begrüßte sie Gimli der halb an einen großen Felsen gelehnt dastand und an seiner Pfeife schmauchte. Er schien eine Pause eingelegt zu haben, wohlverdient, denn dass er was getan hatte konnte Feli mit einem Blick an den vielen zerkleinerten Holzstücken erkennen, die überall auf dem Platz verstreut herumlagen.

Legolas, der gerade seinen Bogen gespannt hatte und auf ein Ziel das in mindestens 50 Meter Entfernung zielte, nahm den Pfeil herunter.

„Guten Morgen Fräulein Feli! Wollt ihr wieder zuschauen oder hat euch Herr Elrond endlich die Erlaubnis erteilt euch zu lehren!"

Feli grinste als Antwort und zeigte einen Daumen hoch.

„Ich… ich … d… darf endlich!" schnaufte sie und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an ihren Knien ab.

Legolas verstaute Pfeil und Bogen wieder in seinen Köcher, den er am Rücken trug und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Eigentlich müssten wir zuerst etwas mit ihrer Kondition machen, oder was meinst du, guter Freund Gimli!"

Dieser brummte zustimmend und nickte. „Recht hast du Elbenfreund… fragt sich nur womit wollen wir anfangen!"

Gespannt blickte Feli von einem zum anderen. Gimli zog noch einmal an seiner Pfeife und Legolas kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Nun … ich würde sagen, da du ja gerade nicht viel zu tun hast Gimli, möchte ich dass du mit ihr einmal durch Bruchtal gehst und ihr das Kartenlesen erklärst. Dafür brauchst du doch bestimmt nicht lange oder? Außerdem bekommt ihr so beide Bewegung!"

Gimli verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. „Muss das sein? Ich ruhe mich gerade aus, wie du siehst, Herr Legolas!"

Feli schaltete sofort. „Verzeiht Herr Gimli, aber ich wollte euch nicht bei eurer Pause stören. Sonst warte ich solange bis ihr eure Pause beendet habt…!"

Doch Gimli winkte bereits ab und begann beinahe zu lachen. „Nein nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Der alte Gimli hat nur einen kleinen Spaß gemacht… wir gehen rein und borgen uns eine Karte von Bruchtal und dann werden wir mal ein bisschen üben…!"

Der Zwerg löschte die Glut seiner Pfeife, lehnte seine Axt sorgfältig gegen den Stein und begann die Stufen empor zu steigen.

„Sobald du das Kartenlesen beherrscht, Fräulein Feli, werde ich dir das reiten beibringen!" sagte Legolas und diese verneigte sich.

„Vielen Dank, vielen Dank!" sagte sie und Gimli rief von einer Treppenstufe herab.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit!"

Feli begann Gimli zu folgen, doch als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie Legolas wie dieser wieder seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher nahm und auf die Zielscheibe draufhielt.

Ob sie wohl auch noch den gebrauch einer Waffe lernen musste? Besser war es wohl… aber irgendwie graute es ihr davor und sie war froh, dass nach dem Kartenlesen erstmal das reiten dran käme.

Legolas hatte gemeint dass das Kartenlesenbeibringen nicht viel Zeit kosten würde. Hätte es vermutlich auch nicht, wenn es ihr jemand erklärt hätte, der etwas mehr Ahnung davon gehabt hätte. Am Ende hatten sie sich hoffnungslos in Bruchtal verlaufen, zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst und tauchten erst weit nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, dank Gimlis scharfen Augen, die bei Nacht besser zu gebrauchen waren als bei Tage, und Felis Erkenntnis besser auf die Karte zu sehen anstatt auf Gimli zu hören.

Erschöpft, hungrig und müde kamen sie wieder bei den Ställen an, wo sie Legolas allein gelassen hatten. Dieser jedoch war schon drinnen, beim Abendessen im großen Saal. Lauthals streitend kamen sie dort an und Legolas, der sich die ganze Geschichte erzählen ließ, brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du Freund Gimli, du rühmst dich doch immer dass du so gut im Kartenlesen bist!" stichelte er. „Was war denn los!"

Gimli brummelte etwas in seinen Bart hinein, dass sich wie „Stollen" und „Moria" und „unter der Erde ist alles einfacher" anhörte.

Aber wie durch ein Wunder lernte Feli so das Kartenlesen. Sie brachte es sich vielmehr selbst bei und sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie wenn es darauf ankam, es auch richtig konnte.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch verschlief Feli. Ihre Kondition war, wie Legolas es richtig eingeschätzt hatte, nicht vorhanden und das lange herum gehen durch Bruchtal hatte sie doch sehr mitgenommen. So tauchte sie erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen auf dem großen Übungsplatz auf, wo Legolas bereits auf sie wartete. Gimli war nirgends zu sehen.

Ein Tadel blieb nicht aus: „Wenn du, Fräulein Feli, in der Wildnis von Mittelerde überleben willst, dann musst du schon etwas eher aufstehen, sonst wirst du am hellen Tage überfallen, während du schläfst!"

Feli, die sich noch immer verschlafen die Augen rieb, knurrte nur unwirsch. Er hatte ja Recht, aber das hier war ja wohl ganz sicher eine Ausnahme, denn schließlich wollte sie selbst es sich ja auch nicht zur Gewohnheit machen ständig das Frühstück zu verpassen.

„Ich weiß, Herr Legolas, ich weiß!" meinte sie jedoch ergeben und ließ sich von Legolas zu den Ställen führen. „Wo ist denn eigentlich Herr Gimli!" fragte sie verdutzt während sie sich umsah. Der Elb grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand und murmelte: „Der ist beleidigt, weil ich ihn gestern Abend ausgelacht habe!"

Noch während sie gingen erläuterte Legolas die wichtigsten Regeln beim reiten.

„Du musst dich entspannen wenn du auf dem Pferd sitzt. Wenn das Pferd spürt, dass du nervös bist, dann wird es auch unruhig und akzeptiert dich nicht auf seinem Rücken. Dann liegst du schneller unten als es dir lieb ist…!"

Der Elb drehte sich zu Feli herum und ein mahnender Finger wedelte plötzlich vor ihren Augen hin und her. „Ich hoffe für dich dass du aufpasst was ich dir sage!"

Sie sah an seinem ausgestreckten Finger vorbei und meinte: „Natürlich passe ich auf! Ich will ja schließlich was lernen!" gerade noch konnte sie ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Sie wusste ja schließlich selbst das ein Pferd ein Lebewesen war und nicht jeden an seiner Seite akzeptierte und das dass reiten lernen etwas anderes war als aus Büchern zu lernen.

„So da wären wir!" meinte nun Legolas und blieb vor einer Box stehen aus der ein brauner Pferdekopf herauslugte. Feli hatte ihre Müdigkeit sofort vergessen beim Anblick dieses Pferdes. Sie hatte noch nicht viele in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen. Zum reiten hatte ihre Mutter kein Geld übrig gehabt und so konnte sie immer nur ab und an auf die Koppel und die Pferde des nahe gelegenen Reiterhofes streicheln. Aber die waren nichts im Vergleich zu diesem hübschen Pferd.

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten wach und voller Neugierde um sich während die Nüstern sich langsam hoben und senkten. Leise schnaubte es als Feli sich näherte und das glänzende Fell näher betrachtete.

Legolas begann auch sogleich: „Nähere dich einem Pferd immer von vorn, so wie du es jetzt auch schon tust, denn dann erschrickt es sich nicht. Sie sind sehr Sensibel, du brauchst viel Einfühlungsvermögen…!"

Feli hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, sie verstand auch so schon ein bisschen was von Pferden. Immerhin das was sie aus Büchern erfahren hatte. Aber die Bücher hatten natürlich nicht das Gefühl vermitteln können, was sie jetzt empfand angesichts dieses schönen Pferdes. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und strich über seine lange Mähne. Die Augen beobachteten sie dabei voller Neugierde, die Nüstern bewegten sich in ihre Richtung und auch der Kopf drehte sich.

Feli lächelte dem Pferd zu und fragte Legolas, der bereits begann den Verschlag zu öffnen.

„Wie lautete der Name des Pferdes eigentlich!"

Der Elb drehte sich herum und antwortete: „_Baran_, das ist jedenfalls der elbische Name. In der allgemeinen Sprache bedeutet es soviel wie braun oder Brauner."

Legolas öffnete den Verschlag vollständig und fasste das Pferd bei den Zügeln, dabei sprach es beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es waren jedoch Worte, die Feli nicht verstand. Vermutlich war es elbisch, aber sicher konnte sie sich dabei natürlich nicht sein.

Feli blickte dem hübschen Pferd hinterher und folgte den beiden schließlich nach draußen.

„Mir gefällt der Name sehr!" meinte sie, als sie endlich mit ihm schritt halten konnte.

Sie sah wie der Elb lächelte und das Pferd nebensächlich tätschelte.

„Er passt zumindest!" antwortete Legolas und sprach etwas, das Feli wieder nicht verstand, zu dem Pferd. Daraufhin blieb es stehen.

Feli blickte zu dem Elb empor, denn schließlich war Legolas auch ein gutes Stück größer als sie, und fragte schließlich: „Muss ich elblisch lernen, damit das Pferd mich überhaupt versteht!"

Legolas drehte sich zu Feli herum und schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das brauchst du nicht, denn es versteht auch die Allgemeine Sprache… aber es hört nun mal lieber elbisch, schließlich sind wir hier in Bruchtal. Aber du kannst natürlich normal mit ihm reden so wie du es auch mit mir tust. Ich verstehe dich ja schließlich auch."

Feli lächelte etwas verschmitzt und blickte zu _Baran_ herüber und sie konnte darauf schwören dass das Pferd zurückschaute und dabei sogar noch so etwas wie lächelte.

Aber gab es so was? Ein lächelndes Pferd? Das war ja noch verrückter als Elben, Hobbits, Zwerge und ganz Mittelerde!

„Willst du als Anfang schon mal seine Zügel halten?" Legolas riss Feli aus ihren Gedanken und diese nickte sofort.

Legolas legte ihr die Zügel in die Hände und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann maß er beide mit prüfenden blicken und Feli blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was ist los? Mache ich etwas falsch dabei!"

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein nein, das ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollt nur sehen ob _Baran_ dich mag. Und er scheint dich zu mögen. Denn er läuft vor jedem, den er nicht mag davon. Doch er bleibt ganz ruhig da stehen, während du seine Zügel hältst." Er lächelte noch einmal und dann sagte er etwas, was Feli so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

„Elrond hat Recht behalten, es ist das richtige Pferd für dich. Es gehört jetzt somit dir!"

Feli fielen beinahe die Augen heraus als sie Legolas anstarrte. Ihr Herz machte einen Salto vorwärts und rückwärts, gleichzeitig. Heiß und Kalt lief es ihr den Rücken herunter. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gehört? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Da musste ein Irrtum vorliegen. Sie musste Nachfragen…

„Es… es gehört mir? Dieses wunderschöne Pferd soll einfach so mir gehören? Mir… ganz allein!"

Für mehr fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal nach _Baran_ herum und dieser kam mit seinem Kopf ganz nah an sie heran, stupste sie leicht mit seiner Nase an und sein Schnauben ließ ihre Haare wehen. Keine Frage, dieses Pferd mochte sie, so wie Legolas es ihr gesagt hatte. Liebevoll streichelte sie seine Mähne und der Elb sprach: „Ja sicher gehört es dir! Du brauchst doch ein Pferd wenn du von Bruchtal aus durch ganz Mittelerde reisen willst. Wir können dir doch nicht einfach das reiten beibringen und dich dann zu Fuß weiterschicken!"

„Nein... dass stimmt, das macht natürlich keinen Sinn!" murmelte Feli verträumt und sie beschloss Elrond später auf jeden Fall dafür zu danken. Und noch etwas schoss ihr durch den Sinn, war es das was Elrond ihr geben wollte? Sie wollte ihn auf jeden Fall später noch danach fragen…

So begannen Felis erste Reitstunden. Zuerst übten sie das Reiten ohne Sattel, damit das Pferd sich an Feli gewöhnte und vor allem an ihren Geruch. Pferde haben nämlich einen sehr guten Geruchssinn und sie können sich besser denjenigen Merken der auf ihnen sitzt wenn sie sich seinen Geruch einprägen.

Danach übten sie es mit Sattel und Zaumzeug. Erst übten sie den ganz langsam Schritt und das sanfte Anhalten. Und schließlich war es schon später Abend. Sie hatten beide kein Mittagessen bekommen und freuten sich auf das Abendbrot.

Gimli und die anderen sahen sie erst beim gemeinsamen Essen im großen Saal. Der Zwerg war noch immer beleidigt wegen dem Vorfall vom Vortag, doch als er sah wie glücklich Feli war vergaß er seinen eigenen Ärger und freute sich für sie.

Legolas meinte sogar zu ihr sie sei ein Naturtalent, so schnell habe er noch nie jemanden das Reiten gelehrt. Sie bräuchte höchstens noch ein paar Tage dann könnten sie schon mit der Waffenkunde beginnen.

Als Feli das Wort „Waffenkunde" vernahm, wurde sie ganz still, aß schnell den Rest ihres Essens und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, sie habe noch zu tun.

Doch in Wirklichkeit grauste es ihr vor dem Wort „Waffe" …

So verging eine ganze Woche, Feli hatte genau sieben Striche in ihr Heft zeichnen müssen. Ihr Pferd _Baran_ war das liebste und das schönste Pferd, wie sie fand. Kein einziges Mal hatte es sie bisher abgeworfen und immer stupste es sie, wenn sie zu ihm in den Stall kam, leicht mit dem Kopf an und sie schob ihm schnell eine Möhre zu oder etwas anderes Leckeres was Pferde halt gerne mochten und was sie heimlich vom Mittagstisch klaute.

Auf seinem Rücken lernte sie nun auch den schnellen und langsamen Trapp, das Galopp und den sehr schnellen Spurt. Auch über Hindernisse konnte sie bereits mit _Baran_ hinweg springen und jedes Mal wenn Feli den Wind in ihren Haaren spürte und die Gemeinsamkeit, die sie mit diesem Pferd verband wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Vergessen waren die Schmerzen und die Zweifel, wenn sie auf dem Rücken von _Baran_ über die Felder hinweg reiten konnte und zusammen mit Karte und Pferd auf lange Erkundungen durch ganz Bruchtal ging. Sie vergaß darüber hinaus sogar die Hobbits, Elrond und den Ring. Doch weder das eine noch das andere hatte sie vergessen…

So kam es, dass Legolas am Morgen des achten Tages nicht bei _Baran_ im Stall auf sie wartete. Feli, die frohen Mutes in die Ställe hineingegangen war, fand _Baran_ in seiner Box vor und von Legolas keine Spur.

Da wusste sie, die Lehrzeit im Reiten war vorbei… jetzt kam die Waffenkunde…

Feli seufzte schwer und steckte _Baran_ noch eine kleine Leckerei zu, dann streichelte sie es noch einmal und ging mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten zum Übungsplatz herüber. Und genau dort fand sie ihn auch. Doch nicht nur Legolas war dort, auch Gimli und auch noch ein großer Tisch mit ganz vielen Werkzeugen, wie Feli es auf den ersten Blick vorkam, als sie noch auf der fast höchsten Stufe stand. Doch auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte sie es… es waren Waffen, jede Menge verschiedenster Waffen. Sollte sie etwa den Umgang mit all diesen Waffen lernen? Das war ja Wahnsinn…

Zögerlich trat sie die letzten Schritte herab und ging langsam auf die beiden zu.

„Guten Morgen, Fräulein Feli. Ihr seit heute sehr pünktlich. Wir waren auch gerade erst fertig mit dem Aufbauen hier!" meinte der Elb und Gimli, der bereits morgens an seiner Pfeife schmauchte, nickte zustimmen.

Felis Blick wanderte über den großen Tisch, der zwischen ihnen aufgestellt war und glitt über Messer, scharfe Kanten, silbern blitzende Schneiden und gefährlich lange Gegenstände.

„Reiten wir heute denn nicht auf _Baran_!" fragte sie vorsichtig, obwohl sie die antwort bereits kannte. Sie wollte nur hinauszögern.

Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe dir das richtige Reiten innerhalb von einer Woche beigebracht. Mehr kann ich dir nicht beibringen, alles andere muss von selbst kommen und es wird kommen, je länger du reitest. Dadurch kommt erst die Routine."

„Sie könnte doch aber auch den Gebrauch einer Waffe während des Reitens üben!" warf Gimli nun ein und entließ einen Rauchkringel.

Der Elb nickte seinem Zwergenfreund anerkennend zu. „Manchmal hast du richtig gute Ideen Gimli!"

Der Zwerg winkte verlegen ab und lehnte sich gekonnt lässig an den großen Felsen der hinter ihm stand. „Nicht der Rede wert!" murmelte er und blickte zu Feli herüber, die stumm dastand und noch immer die ganze Auslege an Waffen betrachtete… doch nicht mit Neugierde, wie er erhoffte, sondern mit Furcht.

„Nun Fräulein Feli." Legolas drehte sich zu ihr herum und diese wich ein Stück vom Tisch zurück. Ohne darauf einzugehen begann er zu erläutern „Dies sind die verschiedensten Waffen die hier in ganz Mittelerde geläufig sind. Wir können nun natürlich nicht eine Waffe für dich auswählen und du möchtest sie gar nicht. Deshalb haben wir nun alle möglichen zusammen getragen auf das du dir das passende selbst daraus aussuchst."

Der Elb beschrieb eine einladende Geste und Feli wich darauf hin noch weiter vom Tisch zurück.

Die Angst war nun übergroß. Sie sah sich bereits mit einer dieser Waffen in den Händen auf irgendeiner Lichtung, umringt von Fremden. Sie würde angegriffen werden, sie würde vor Angst die Waffe schwingen und… jemanden töten. Aber das konnte sie nicht… das konnte sie einfach nicht! Selbst die Vorstellung daran versetzten sie in Panik.

Abwechselnd ließ sie ihren Blick über Gimli und Legolas schweifen und dann blickte sie zu Boden. „Ich will aber keine Waffe nehmen, weil ich niemanden töten will!"

Nun war es heraus. Sie konnte nun nur noch hoffen, dass sie es ihr nicht übel nahmen. Hier war es schließlich Gang und Gäbe so etwas mit sich herum zu tragen, aber aus ihrer eigenen Welt kannte sie das nicht. Dort lief niemand mit einer Armbrust, eine Schild oder gar einer Axt durch die Gegend. Klar gab es Leute in ihrer Welt die Waffen bei sich trugen, aber das waren Springmesser, Pistolen und Wurfsterne… Da war nichts dabei was einen Menschen aufspießen konnte! Dies gehörte ins Mittelalter… aber war sie hier nicht in einer Art Mittelalter gelandet?

Sie sah wie sich Legolas Schatten auf sie zu bewegte. „Hör mir zu, Fräulein Feli. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, aber du musst eine Waffe erlernen. Du kannst dich doch nicht immer nur mit einem Stock verteidigen, so wie du es gegen die Wölfe getan hast. So wirst du niemals durch ganz Mittelerde kommen und niemals wieder nach Hause finden. Wer sich hier nicht verteidigen kann der wird getötet. Das ist das Gesetz hier!"

„Außerdem hast du beim hohen Rat zugestimmt und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir gesagt haben dass wir dich auch in der Kunst eine Waffe zu führen ausbilden wollen!" mischte Gimli sich ein und stopfte sich etwas von seinem Kraut in die Pfeife.

Ungläubig blickte Feli von einem zum anderen.

„Zumal niemand von dir verlangt, dass du jemanden töten sollst! Du sollst dich nur verteidigen können und manchmal genügt es auch schon wenn man eine Waffe bei sich trägt um ein paar Gegner im Vorfeld einzuschüchtern. Und immer kann man leider nicht davon laufen vor denen die dich angreifen. Du musst ihnen zeigen dass du dich wehren kannst, sonst werden sie dich immer weiter verfolgen… so wie es die Wölfe auch bei euch getan haben. Es geht also darum jemanden mit dem Gebrauch einer Waffe einzuschüchtern und so lange außer Gefecht zu setzen, lange genug um davon laufen zu können."

Feli blickte dem Elben in die Augen, doch in ihm lag etwas Bitteres. „Mit anderen Worten, ich soll jemanden Verletzen damit ich Zeit genug habe um davon zu laufen. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nie jemandem etwas zu leide getan… warum muss ich jetzt damit anfangen!"

„Wenn du allein durch Mittelerde reisen willst, dann ist das leider unablässig, Fräulein Feli!" Gandalf war unbemerkt näher getreten und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Selbst ich als Zauberer trage eine Waffe, ein Schwert, bei mir denn bei manchen Gelegenheiten muss auch ich mich verteidigen können, und nicht immer lassen sich Probleme mit Zauberkraft alleine lösen. Ich kann verstehen dass du in deiner Welt es anders kennen gelernt hast und dass ihr dort nicht ständig um eurer Leben fürchten musst, aber diese Welt ist anders… hier helfen Worte meistens nicht viel gegen Gegner!"

Ja, das hatte Feli auch schon festgestellt. Die meisten Gegner ließen vermutlich nicht mit sich reden. Sie dachte dabei nicht unbedingt an die Wölfe, aber doch vielmehr an die Orks, vor denen es sie immer noch am meisten Grauste. Das letzte was sie wollte war während einer Begegnung mit einem Ork unterlegen sein. Langsam brach ihr widerstand und sie sah ein dass sie alle hier recht hatten. Dies war eine andere Welt, eine andere Situation mit anderen Gefahren. In ihrer Welt musste sie höchstens Angst haben von einem Auto überfahren zu werden oder ausgeraubt zu werden… klar konnte man ihr dort auch ihr Leben nehmen, aber hier konnte sie sich wenigstens dagegen zur Wehr setzen.

„Herr Gandalf, kann ich dann nicht einfach eine Waffe von diesem Tisch nehmen und sie mit mir herumtragen? Schüchtert das die Gegner nicht schon genug ein!" sie blickte dem Zauberer erwartungsvoll in die Augen, hoffte, dass dieser auf diesen Kompromiss einging, doch er schüttelte schon nach wenigen Sekunden mit dem Kopf.

„Du musst einsehen dass du nicht nur eine Waffe bei dir tragen musst um sie zur Schau zu stellen, sondern du musst dich auch mit ihr zu helfen wissen. Du musst auch mit ihr umgehen können, sonst macht das alles keinen Sinn!"

Feli seufzte schwer bei diesen Worten und schluckend starrte sie zu Boden. Sie wusste nichts mehr darauf zu sagen und sie sah ein, dass sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben musste. Es half nichts ohne Waffe war sie hier in Mittelerde wie ein Stück Fleisch auf einem Präsentierteller. Irgendwie war sie ja aber auch selbst daran Schuld… warum wollte sie auch unbedingt allein durch Mittelerde reisen? Sie war noch verrückter als sie dachte… Andererseits wollte sie hier aber auch von niemandem abhängig sein der sie ständig beschützen sollte. Sie war eine beinahe erwachsene Frau und so langsam musste sie zusehen selbst für sich Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

Sie seufzte noch einmal und löste endlich den Blick vom Boden.

„Nun gut… ich werde mich euch beugen und mich für eine Waffe entscheiden… aber ihr lass mich selbst und allein entscheiden! Mir fällt es so auch schon schwer genug…!" murmelte sie und trat die paar Schritte vor, die sie noch von dem großen Tisch trennten.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die vielen großen Gegenstände hinweg gleiten und suchte nach ihrem ersten Testobjekt. Dabei überlegte sie: Wenn hier schon alle Arten von Waffen auf dem Tisch versammelt sind, warum sollte ich dann nicht wenigstens jede einmal in die Hand nehmen! Immerhin, solch eine Gelegenheit habe ich bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder!

Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und er blieb schließlich hängen. Als erstes nahm sie die Axt, die eindeutig von Gimli zu stammen schien, vom Tisch.

„Ohje ist die schwer!" keuchte Feli und tat so ihren ersten Eindruck kund während sie versuchte mit beiden Händen das schwere Ding überhaupt in der Luft zu halten.

Gimli trat sofort näher, in seinen Augen funkelte die Vorfreude.

„Erstklassige Wahl, dass muss ich schon sagen! Damit kann man jeden Gegner kampfunfähig machen. Ein hieb und der Gegner war einmal!" dabei holte Gimli mit beiden Händen aus und hieb mit einer unsichtbaren Axt durch die Luft. „Es bedarf natürlich einiger Kraft und Anstrengung die Streitaxt richtig zu führen, aber das bringe ich euch schon noch bei!"

Feli starrte Gimli mit Tellergroßen Augen an und warf die Axt sofort weit von sich auf den Boden.

„Ich will niemanden Zerhackstückeln, damit das klar ist Herr Gimli! Mal ganz abgesehen davon ist mir das Ding sowieso viel zu schwer!" fauchte sie entsetzt und drehte sich so schnell es ging wieder dem Tisch entgegen.

Der Zwerg ließ ein enttäuschtes schnaufen verlauten und hob die Axt mit einer Hand auf als wäre es ein kleiner Ast, der da am Boden herumlag.

„Schade… wahrlich jammerschade! Ich hätte dir so viele schöne Griffe und Schwingen zeigen können!" murmelte er traurig und lehnte die Axt neben sich an den Stein.

Legolas kratzt sich nur verstohlen am Kopf während Feli schon das nächste Ding in die Hand nahm.

Dieses war mit einem langen Holzgriff versehen und am oberen Ende war eine scharfe Klinge angebracht. Das Ding war größer als Feli, machte aber einen imposanten Eindruck auf sie. Damit könnte sie sogar Gegner verscheuchen, die es ernstlich darauf anlegten sie zu töten…

Sie musste es zwar mit beiden Händen festhalten, aber das machte ihr nichts aus.

„Das ist eine Lanze, auch Speer genannt. Damit kann man seinen Gegner schnell beeindrucken und in die Flucht schlagen. Einmal damit ausgeholt und richtig getroffen und der Gegner wird dich nie wieder angreifen." Legolas nahm ihr den Speer aus der Hand und hielt es mit einer Hand ausgestreckt in den Wald. Dann bog er seinen Rücken langsam nach hinten. „Du kannst damit sogar Gegner treffen, die weiter entfernt sind. Wenn du es als Wurfgeschoss einsetzt und richtig zielst kannst du damit sogar Gegner noch mehr als kampfunfähig machen!"

Feli quollen erneut die Augen heraus. „Ich will aber niemanden aufspießen! Ich hab den Speer nur ausgewählt weil ich dachte es macht einen Respektvollen Eindruck, aber das ich damit andere Aufspießen muss um dem gerecht zu werden… Nein danke! Nächste!" rief sie schnell und ließ Legolas mit dem Speer einfach so stehen.

Als nächstes nahm sie einen großen Schild hervor. Er war knapp so groß wie sie, doch leider konnte sie sich dahinter höchstens verstecken und kämpfen war damit natürlich nicht angesagt. Zumal sie auch dieses Ding mit beiden Händen festhalten musste.

Irgendwie schaut es aus wie ein überdimensionaler WOK! Das wäre was für unsere nächste Gartenparty, aber nichts um damit durch Mittelerde zu reisen! dachte sie und legte den Schild kommentarlos beiseite.

Danach nahm sie sich eine riesige Keule. Sie sah aus als wäre sie direkt der Steinzeit entnommen worden und wieder musste sie es mit beiden Händen festhalten. Ihr trat bereits der Schweiß auf die Stirn und an Legolas gewandt fragte sie. „Sag mal habt ihr hier nur solche schweren Sachen? Die kann ich ja kaum halten, geschweige denn tragen oder damit kämpfen!"

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich." freute sich Legolas und holte vom Tisch eine Armbrust hervor. Feli warf sofort die Keule beiseite und kam näher.

„Die ist ganz leicht zu bedienen. Schau… hier legt man den Pfeil hinein und dort ist der Abzug, dort drückst du drauf und dann schießt der Pfeil dorthin wo du zielst!" erklärte Legolas und Feli hielt die Armbrust ähnlich wie eine Geige an ihre Schulter.

„Da ist der Abzug… und dort die Pfeile rein… aha!" murmelte sie und zielte auf einen nahe gelegenen Baum. Sie schloss ein Auge und zielte genau auf eine kleine Kerbe, die sie dort erkennen konnte.

„Dort hinein, bitte!" murmelte sie und betätigte den Abzug. Doch sie hatte nicht mit dem Rückstoß gerechnet, der sie von den Füßen riss. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut landete sie direkt auf dem Hosenboden und die anderen duckten sich vor dem Pfeil, doch der schoss in die Luft hinein und verschwand irgendwo zwischen den Blättern der Bäume.

„Das war ja wohl nichts!" meinte Feli ergeben und richtete sich langsam auf. „Und weh tut das Ding eher mir als den anderen. Ich würde sagen, das ist zu technisch, nichts für mich. Aber das Prinzip mit den Pfeilen, dass gefällt mir. Hab ihr denn nicht noch so etwas Ähnliches? Etwas, das vielleicht ein bisschen imposanter daher kommt aber nicht so schwer ist?" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zu Legolas herüber der bereits freudig lächelnd auf den Tisch zutrat und einen Bogen hervor zog.

„Jetzt haben wir aber auf jeden Fall das passende für dich gefunden! Es ist groß, es hat was mit Pfeilen zu tun und es ist nicht schwer!" meinte er erleichtert und mit der anderen Hand zog er einen Pfeil aus seinem eigenen Köcher.

„Das Prinzip ist einfach. Du hältst zunächst den Bogen fest. Dann nimmst du den Pfeil. An dem Ende wo die Federn sind, ist eine kleine Kerbe. Die passt genau in die Sehne hinein. Dort setzt du den Pfeil an und spannst die Sehne, so weit, wie es nur geht. Das tust du um möglichst weit schießen zu können. Um ein näheres Ziel zu treffen und auch weniger Wucht drauf zu haben, spannst du ihn nicht so stark an. Das andere Ende des Pfeils ruht auf deinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, der ja den Bogen festhält, aber die Spitze des Pfeils muss auf jeden Fall vor deinem Zeigefinger sein, sonst verletzt du dich selbst. Dann zielst du nur noch und wenn du meinst es richtig zu machen, dann lässt du die Sehne los und der Pfeil schießt davon. Diese Waffe ist nicht für den Nahkampf geeignet, mehr um Gegner aus dem Hinterhalt zu treffen oder von einem erhöhten Platz aus zu attackieren."

Feli betrachtete sich den hübsch verzierten Elbenbogen, der ihr vom Kopf bis zu den Knien reichte und den passenden Pfeil dazu, der ihr vom Kopf bis zu den Hüften reichte.

Sie nickte kaum merklich und meinte: „Das ist die Ideale Waffe für mich… die nehme ich!"

Legolas lächelte erschöpft und nickte ebenfalls.

„Gut, dann werden wir mit dem Unterricht nach dem Mittagessen beginnen. Aber da dies nur eine Fernwaffe und keine für den Nahkampf geeignet, muss ich dir leider auch den Umgang mit dem Schwert erklären, damit du dich auch im direkten Kampf behaupten kannst."

Feli, die nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, nickte wieder und betrachtete den fein ausgearbeiteten Elbenbogen.


	32. kyóren Ausbildung

**Kapitel 31.**

_kyóren - Ausbildung_

Beim Mittagessen sah sie Frodo und Sam am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen und die beiden schienen sich gerade angeregt mit Gimli zu unterhalten. Und so wie es aussah, war wohl sie das Gesprächsthema, denn ihre Blicke glitten immer wieder zu ihr herüber.

Ja klar, redet doch noch mehr über mich! dachte sie ungehalten und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum ehe sie Lustlos ihren Kopf wieder herumdrehte.

„Ich bin garantiert das Gespött des Tages mit meiner Waffenauswahl." murmelte sie und schaufelte sich einen riesigen Löffel voll des köstlichen Mahls in sich hinein.

Einer der Zwerge, die hier in Bruchtal residierten, sah sie von der Seite mit großen Augen an und überlegte sich gerade wohl wie soviel in so einen kleinen Mund hinein ging.

Feli beachtete ihn nicht, aß schnell zu Ende und war die erste die vom Tisch aufstand.

Bevor sie sich mit Legolas dort unten wieder treffen würde, damit dieser ihr das Bogenschiessen beibringen sollte, wollte sie sich noch für einen kurzen Moment zurückziehen. Sie musste erstmal mit dem Gedanken klar kommen, dass ihre Abreise jetzt langsam näher rückte.

Später, kurz vor Ablauf der Zeit des Treffens, glitt Feli über die große Treppe hinab zu den Ställen. Sie konnte bereits aus der ferne Legolas und Gimli sehen die ihr erfreut zuwinkten, doch als sie näher kam und ebenfalls winkte, entdeckte sie noch etwas anderes.

Unweit vom Übungsplatz hatten es sich ausgerechnet Frodo und Sam gemütlich gemacht… wollten sie etwa zusehen?

Felis Hand erstarrte in der Bewegung und sie hatte auf einmal Mühe das Ende der Treppe zu erreichen.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Fräulein Feli. Herzlich Willkommen zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde…" begrüßte Legolas sie, doch mit einem Wink ihrer Hand schwieg er.

„Müssen die beiden unbedingt zukucken?" murmelte sie hinter hervor gehaltener Hand und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

Gimli, der näher kam, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihnen am Mittagstisch erzählt wie gut du reiten kannst und dass du dich für das Bogenschießen entschieden hast. Da wollten sie unbedingt dabei sein."

Feli warf dem Zwerg einen giftigen Blick entgegen und dieser zog sich wieder zurück.

„Besten Dank auch, setzt mich noch mehr unter Druck! Ich möchte ja sowieso niemanden damit töten aber dass ihr das auch noch herumerzählt damit ich auch noch ein paar Leute habe die zukucken können, das find ich nicht mehr witzig!"

Sie blickte kurz zu Frodo und Sam herüber die bereits begannen miteinander zu tuscheln und auf sie zu zeigen. Freilich konnten sie nicht verstehen was sie hier mit dem Elben und dem Zwerg besprach, aber sie konnten sich wohl ihren Teil denken.

„Wenn es dich so sehr stört dann schicke ich die beiden wieder weg und vertröste sie dann bis dahin wenn du dich sicherer im Umgang mit dem Bogen fühlst…" bot Legolas an und Feli drehte ihren Kopf wieder herum.

„Nein, wenn ich jetzt darum bitte, dann sieht es so aus als würde ich kneifen. Lass uns einfach anfangen, OK?" murmelte sie ergeben. Sie wusste nicht genau warum sie dieses Angebot ausschlug aber vielleicht wollte sie sich ja einfach Beweisen dass es da doch etwas gab mit dem sie zurecht kommen würde, allein zurecht kommen würde…

Legolas nickte zustimmend und griff neben sich. Der Bogen und der Köcher hatten an einem Stein gelehnt und jetzt hielt er ihr beides entgegen.

„Wir fangen gleich richtig an. Das bedeutet, dass du den Köcher immer während des Übens auf dem Rücken tragen wirst, damit du lernst nach hinten zu greifen und die Pfeile bald schnell nacheinander abschießen kannst. Aber wir werden natürlich heute nicht gleich damit beginnen. Heute werde ich dir nur die Grundzüge erklären, worauf du achten musst. Wenn du es schaffst einen einzigen Pfeil abzuschießen, dann bist du schon sehr gut."

Feli nickte und schnallte sich den Köcher auf den Rücken. Sie hatte das schon in einem Robin Hood Film gesehen in ihrer Welt, doch da waren die Köcher immer kleiner gewesen, dieser hier wog mindestens einen ganzen Kilo, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Das sollte sie eigentlich nicht weiter stören, ihre Schultasche die sie immerhin bis hierher geschleppt hatte, wog dreimal soviel, aber sie spürte den Köcher auf ihrem Rücken. Er reichte ihr vom Kopf bis zum Po…

„Der Köcher ist etwas ungewohnt auf dem Rücken." gab Feli zum Besten und Legolas nickte.

„Das ist er immer am Anfang, aber du wirst dich schnell daran gewöhnen." Erwiderte er und Feli nahm den Bogen in die Hand. Dabei riskierte sie einen kurzen Blick neben sich, sie entdeckte die beiden Hobbits die angespannt im Gras saßen und nun wohl darauf warteten dass etwas passierte. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander sondern beobachteten sie ganz genau. Feli kam sich beinahe vor als wäre sie in einer Prüfung und die beiden würden entscheiden ob sie durchfallen oder weiterkommen würde…

„OK, nun aufgepasst und lass dich nicht mehr ablenken. Die beiden können dir nicht beibringen wie man mit dem Bogen richtig umgeht!" zog Legolas die Aufmerksamkeit Felis wieder auf sich und diese drehte sich herum.

„Entschuldigung." murmelte sie und Gimli meinte: „Wenn die beiden so sehr ablenken, dann müssen wir sie wegschicken, sonst kommen wir nie dazu überhaupt einen einzigen Pfeil abzuschiessen!"

„Nein nein, ist schon gut, ich passe jetzt auf und blicke nicht mehr um mich." meinte Feli schnell und fragte sich nicht zum letzten Male heute warum sie das gesagt hatte… die beiden lenkten sie nämlich ab, sie war nervös…

„Gut, da das geklärt ist nimm bitte einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, das ist die erste Übung."

Feli glitt mit ihrem rechten Arm hinter sich und… griff ins Leere hinein. Sie brauchte einen bis zwei Griffe bis sie den Köcher wieder fand und endlich die Feder der Pfeilenden spürte.

„Ohje, wenn ich für jeden Pfeil so lange zum suchen brauche, dann bin ich ja schneller Tod als ich den Pfeil abgeschossen habe." meinte Feli während sie den Pfeil mühsam aus dem Köcher herauszog und schließlich doch endlich zu sich nach vorn holte.

Legolas jedoch winkte ab. „Später wirst du das ganz schnell können, dir fehlt ja nur ein bisschen Übung und in der ersten Stunde an gleich so etwas gut zu können ist praktisch unmöglich." meinte er.

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht, Herr Legolas… aber was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Fragend blickte sie empor und dieser lächelte. „Ich zeige dir alles, keine Sorge." meinte er und glitt mit einer schnellen, unscheinbaren Bewegung, wie sie es wohl nur Elben drauf hatten, hinter ihr.

Schon lag sein Gesicht auf ihrer Schulter, er hatte sich ein Stück herabgebeugt und seine beiden Arme glitten links und rechts um ihren Körper herum. Der Elb war ihr sehr nahe, beinahe zu nahe wie sie selbst fand. Feli versteifte sich automatisch und Legolas bemerkte das sofort. „Du musst lockerer werden, dich entspannen, sonst wirst du nie den Pfeil in der Sehne halten können." murmelte Legolas direkt in ihr Ohr hinein und seine Hand nahm ihre die den Pfeil festhielt.

„Jetzt nimmst du den Bogen mit deiner anderen Hand hoch und legst den Pfeil mit der Kerbe in die Sehne hinein." erklärte der Elb und Feli spürte wie sie rot im Gesicht anlief. Er war nun beinahe Wange an Wange mit ihr und sie konnte nichts dafür, sie war es nur nicht gewohnt dass ihr jemand so nahe war.

Mit ungewöhnlich ungeschickten Fingerbewegungen, die mehr fahrig als gekonnt waren, schaffte sie es nicht die Kerbe des Pfeils in die Sehne hinein zu legen und der Bogen selbst war weit von ihr ausgestreckt in der Hand. Erst als der Elb ihr half bekam sie es hin.

„Sehr gut." raunte Legolas, obwohl dieser die meiste Arbeit getan hatte. „Und jetzt spann den Bogen an, spann ihn soweit an wie du nur kannst!"

Feli tat wie ihr geheißen, die Sehne jedoch war sehr straff gespannt und ihre Arme und Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung.

„Bevor du ihn abschießt werde ich dir die Regeln des Bogenschiessens erklären. Erstens, dein Körper muss frei sein, völlig unverkrampft, du musst locker dastehen. Alles was ich dir sage tu bitte auch, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt mit dem angespannten Bogen."

Feli nickte kaum merklich und versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber mit dem Elben im Rücken war das gar nicht so einfach. Ihre Wangen glühten und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber sie bekam sich wenigstens soweit im Griff dass sie aufhörte wie verrückt zu schwitzen.

„Sehr gut machst du das." raunte ihr Legolas ins Ohr hinein. „Die zweite Regel lautet dass du dein Herz beruhigen musst, also musst du deine Atmung regulieren. Du musst bewusst aus- und einatmen, damit kannst du deinen Blutkreislauf und dein Herzschlag kontrollieren und sie werden ruhiger. Im Moment pocht dein Herz als wolle es gleich bersten." murmelte der Elb und Feli wurde es heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Dem Elb entging auch gar nichts, aber wenn jemand so dicht hinter einem stand war das da so verwunderlich! Dennoch versuchte Feli genau das was der Elb ihr gesagt hatte. Sie begann sich selbst zu beruhigen, atmete langsam ein und aus und sie spürte tatsächlich nach dem vierten oder fünften Atemzug das ihr Herzschlag sich verringerte und sie wieder ruhiger wurde.

„Die dritte Regel ist denkbar einfach. Du darfst nur dein Ziel im Auge behalten, alles andere ist unwichtig. Blicke nicht nach links, blicke nicht nach rechts, weit über alles hinaus, dann wirst du dein Ziel erreichen können mit dem Pfeil."

Feli schloss ein Auge, bereit jederzeit die Sehne mit dem Pfeil los zu lassen. Sie konnte es spüren, etwas neues, eine Macht wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie konnte es schaffen, wenn sie wollte. Sie konnte es schaffen diesen Pfeil ins Ziel zu bringen. Geradeaus war ihr Blick gerichtet, ihr Atem war ruhig und besonnen und ihr Herz schlug regelmäßig. Sie blickte zu dem kleinen Wäldchen herüber und entdeckte einen Baum auf dem ein Kreis eingeritzt worden war. Es sah beinahe so aus als hätte dieser Baum ein einziges Auge dass sie nun anstarrte und darauf wartete dass etwas passierte.

„Die vierte Regel folgt jetzt. Lass dich niemals ablenken, egal was passiert. Deshalb stehe ich auch hinter dir, damit du gleich von Anfang an alles lernst was wichtig ist. Nur du, der Pfeil und dein Ziel, alles andere ist in diesem Augenblick unwichtig, selbst ich der mit dem Kopf auf deiner Schulter liegt ist unwichtig in anbetracht deines Ziels vor Augen."

Feli nickte, sie hatte verstanden, aber geahnt hatte sie es vorher auch schon, doch nun wusste sie es mit Gewissheit.

„Du hast dich bisher gut gehalten, deine Röte ist aus dem Gesicht gewichen, deine Hände haben sich entspannt wie auch dein ganzer Körper und dein Herz schlägt nicht mehr wie ein Trommelfeuer." meinte Legolas anerkennend und fuhr fort als Feli begann zu lächeln.

„Die fünfte Regel soll daher lauten: Niemals zaudern! Deine Gedanken sind auf das Ziel gerichtet und niemals Angst oder Furcht vor deinem Gegner zeigen. Dies spüren sie zu allererst und ein Gegner, der deinen Tod wünscht, wird nicht lange Zögern ihn dir zu schicken!"

Felis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, ihr lächeln war verschwunden und einem bitteren Ernst gewichen. Sie hatte natürlich gewusst das dies garantiert eines der Regeln war, aber musste er es ausgerechnet jetzt sagen?

Sie begann wieder unsicher zu werden als sie daran dachte dass das da vorn vielleicht gar kein Baum sein könnte, sondern ein Ork, der sie töten wird wenn sie nicht schnell genug ihren Pfeil verschoss…

„Und nun gibt es nur noch eine einzige Regel zu beachten. Der Pfeil ist deine Reichweite, dein verlängerter Arm also. Die Sehne ist der Muskel der alles in Bewegung setzt und der Bogen der alles zusammen hält. Je weiter du die Sehne anspannst desto weiter wirst du deinen Pfeil schießen können. Genauso ist es auch wenn du die Sehne lockerer anspannst desto näher muss dein Ziel sein das du treffen willst. Also… versuche nun den Punkt in dem Baum dort hinten zu treffen!"

Feli nickte und erschrak kurz als sich der Elb zurückzog von ihrer Schulter. Es war ungewohnt mit einem Mal keine Ablenkung zu haben, sie war es nun gewohnt und hatte sich darauf eingestellt. Nun war wieder eine neue Situation entstanden auf die sie sich erstmal einrichten musste. Legolas schien dies zu wissen, denn er sagte nun nichts mehr und drängte sie auch nicht. Er wusste dass jeder für seinen ersten Pfeil solange brauchte wie er brauchen würde.

Um sich selbst zu beruhigen zählte Feli in Gedanken die ganzen Regeln, soweit sie sie noch im Kopf hatte, noch einmal auf und versuchte sich nur noch auf das Ziel vor sich zu konzentrieren. Sie würde es vielleicht schaffen, aber der Baum den sie treffen sollte, war mindestens 40 Meter entfernt, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Erstens, unverkrampft, frei. Zweitens, Herz beruhigen, Atmung kontrollieren. Drittens, nicht ablenken lassen. Viertens, nur ich, der Pfeil und das Ziel. Fünftens, nicht Zaudern! Sechstens, je mehr desto weiter, je weniger desto näher!

Jetzt endlich spannte sie noch einmal an, versuchte die Entfernung abzuschätzen. Ein Auge schloss sich, das andere nahm Zielmaß. Der Zeigefinger am Bogen hielt die Pfeilspitze geradeaus auf das Ziel gerichtet. Ihre Finger, die das andere Ende des Pfeils hielten, vibrierten unter der Anspannung… der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren, sie hörte von irgendwo einen Vogel und schließlich wie von selbst, ließ ihre Hand den Pfeil mit der Sehne einfach los…

Im nächsten Moment ging alles sehr schnell…

„AUAAAAA!" war das nächste was diese angespannte Stille durchbrach. Feli hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand gegen die Wange, es blutete etwas, sie konnte es spüren. Der Pfeil landete auf ihren Füßen, er war einfach aus der Sehne heraus geglitten. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft ihn abzuschiessen. Den Bogen hielt sie noch immer mit der anderen Hand fest, wie ein ertrinkender der sich an einen Rettungsring klammerte.

„Tut es sehr weh?" Legolas trat besorgt näher und nahm ihre Hand von der Wange.

Feli nickte etwas und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Schmerzenstränen.

„Der Schmerz lässt bald nach und es wird auch nichts zurückbleiben, keine Narben oder so etwas." meinte Legolas beruhigend nachdem er die kleine Verletzung in Augenschein genommen hatte. Behende zog er ein Tuch aus seiner Kluft hervor und tupfte geschickt das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh Nein, es ist doch nichts passiert oder!" eine wohl bekannte Stimme hatte sich genähert und schob sich an dem Elb vorbei. Erstaunt blickte Feli nun mit verwaschenem Blick zu Frodo herab.

„Nicht schlimm, es tut nur weh." erwiderte Feli an der Stelle des Elben und sie konnte Sam im Hintergrund durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch entdecken.

„Ich glaube du hast dich zu sehr auf das abschießen des Pfeils konzentriert, aber ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass du natürlich deinen Kopf nicht zwischen Sehne und Bogen platzieren darfst." murmelte Legolas entschuldigend und drehte sich zu Gimli herum, der etwas Perpelx in der Gegend herum stand. „Geh bitte zu Elrond und besorg für Feli ein bisschen Salbe, dann ist die kleine Verletzung spätestens übermorgen abgeheilt und wird nichts hinterlassen."

„Ist gut." erwiderte der Zwerg und machte dass er davon kam.

„Setz dich erstmal." forderte der Elb und Feli ließ sich am Fuße der großen Treppe nieder.

Erst da schaffte sie es endlich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Es tut schon nicht mehr so weh!" murmelte sie und log dabei, es tat höllisch weh.

Frodo musste das anscheinend spüren denn wie selbstverständlich nahm er nun ihre eine Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wenn man nicht ständig auf dich aufpasst… bist du dir immer noch sicher das du allein durch Mittelerde reisen willst?" fragte er ehrlich besorgt und Feli war kurz davor ihre Hand wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch im allerletzten Moment besann sie sich eines besseren. Das war das erste Mal dass sie wieder mit Frodo sprach und sie wollte es nicht gleich wieder kaputt machen.

Doch sie warf ihm einen entschlossenen Blick zu und nickte heftig während es in ihrem Inneren ganz anders aussah…

„Das war der erste Pfeil den ich jemals versucht habe abzuschiessen, da kann ich ja auch nicht gleich erwarten dass alles so läuft wie ich es mir ausgedacht habe!" gab sie etwas barsch zurück, jedoch mehr der Schmerzen willen und weil sie ihren Standpunkt klar machen wollte.

Frodo jedoch ließ sich davon nicht Beeindrucken und nickte während Sam sich neben Frodo setzte. Wie ein Wachhund blickte er an seinem Herrn vorbei direkt in Felis blutendes Gesicht hinein. Feli dachte sich dass dazu eigentlich nur noch ein Halsband und eine Hundeleine passen würden, dann hätte Frodo ein kleines Hündchen das hinter ihm herhecheln würde ohne dass dieser ein einziges Mal die Leine straff ziehen brauchte.

Später, als die Wunde im Gesicht versorgt war, versuchte Feli es gleich noch einmal den Pfeil, der bis dahin im Gras gelegen hatte, abzufeuern und dieses mal gelang es ihr!

Sie schaffte es zwar nicht den Baum zu treffen, aber zumindest flog er ein Stück und landete ein paar Meter vor dem Baum waagerecht im Gras, die Spitze tief in den Boden hinein gegraben.

Feli lächelte triumphierend den beiden Hobbits zu ehe sie sich aufmachte den Pfeil zu holen während Legolas hinter ihr her lief und ihr eine Reihe von nützlichen Tipps gab.

„Das war schon sehr gut, nur musst du den Pfeil beim nächsten Mal straffer in der Sehne spannen, du willst ja schließlich ein Ziel weiter hinten treffen."

Feli nickte während sie sich bückte, den Pfeil aus dem Boden zog und die Spitze von der Erde befreite.

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", gab sie zurück und drehte sich herum um wieder an ihren Angestammten Platz zurück zu kehren. „Aber ich traute mich nicht ganz, weil es eben schief lief. Gib mir noch ein bisschen Zeit zum probieren, ich werde es schon hinkriegen wenigstens den Baum zu treffen, wenn ich schon den aufgemalten Kreis nicht treffen werde."

Legolas nickte anerkennend und meinte: „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, bloß nicht entmutigen lassen und klein anfangen. Bald wirst du es nicht nur schaffen den Baum zu treffen sondern auch das Ziel das darauf eingezeichnet ist. Beim ersten Mal schafft das keiner, aber das erwähnte ich bereits."

Der Elb zog wieder hinter ihr Posten während Feli sich konzentriert an der von Gimli gekennzeichneten Linie aufstellte, den Bogen wieder mit dem Pfeil anspannte und sich wieder die Regeln vor Augen hielt. Ihre Wange schmerzte, doch es war Lehrgeld das bezahlt werden musste und schließlich konnte es nur eine gute Übung sein. Sie musste ja schließlich später auch Pfeile verschießen können wenn sie irgendeine Verletzung davon getragen hatte…

Sie übte bis zum Dunkelwerden und schaffte es tatsächlich den Pfeil mit den letzten Strahlen der Sonne in dem Baum zu versenken, jedoch nicht in den aufgemalten Kreis hinein. Ein erleichterter Seufzer verließ ihre Seele während sie sich beide Handgelenke gleichzeitig rieb. Es war anstrengend die Sehne straff gespannt zu halten und sie war es nicht gewohnt.

Legolas, der sie beglückwünschte, bemerkte ihre Gestik.

„Keine Sorge, bald werden deine Handgelenke trainiert sein, jetzt jedoch werden sie noch eine weile Schmerzen."

Feli drehte sich zu ihm herum und nickte wissend. „Ich weiß, erster Tag, man sollte nicht zu ungeduldig sein… ich hör auch besser auf, sonst kann ich morgen keinen einzigen Pfeil verschiessen."

Der Elb nickte ernst zurück und meinte: „Ich werde dir Schoner für die Handgelenke geben, morgen, denn wenn du Morgen gleich so weitertrainierst wie heute dann wirst du deine Hände bald gar nicht mehr bewegen können."

Feli grinste dankbar und zog den Pfeil mit einem Ruck aus dem Baum heraus.

Abends saß sie in der großen Halle, dort wo sie sich schon lange nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen weil sie den Hobbits aus dem Wege gehen wollte. Heute jedoch wollte sie nicht allein auf ihrem Zimmer sitzen. Ihr Triumphgefühl war noch zu groß und sie wollte lieber den schönen Gedichten und Gesängen der Elben lauschen – schließlich wusste sie nicht wie lange sie dies noch genießen durfte.

Gerade jetzt stand ein Elb vor dem großen Kamin, in dem ein wahrlich gewaltiges Feuer prasselte und gab eine Kostprobe seines Könnens.

Leicht wiegte Feli sich im Takt des Liedes auch wenn sie die Zeilen nicht verstand während sie sich davon in seinen Bann ziehen ließ.

Der Stimmung nach zu urteilen schien dies ein trauriges Lied zu sein. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen spielte sich eine kleine Geschichte ab, eine verzweifelte Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich nicht lieben durften und es trotzdem taten, obwohl sie aus zwei unterschiedlichen Welten kamen.

Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen starben beide Arm in Arm und sie selbst war von einer tiefen Traurigkeit geprägt, denn nun endete auch das Lied des Elben.

„Dies war das schönste was ich jemals gehört habe, auch wenn ich nicht verstanden habe worum es in dem Lied ging." murmelte Feli wahrlich berührt und öffnete die Augen. Sie saß neben den drei Hobbits und diese blickten, ebenfalls vom Lied angetan, zu ihr herüber.

„Es war das Lied von Beren, dem Menschen und Lúthien, der Elbin, einem unglücklichen Liebespaar. Er starb in einer großen Schlacht und Lúthien hat dies nicht verkraftet und ging nach Valinor um die Sterblichkeit zu erlangen und darum zu bitten Beren frei zu geben. So trafen sie sich wieder in Tol Galen, das Land der Toten, die Leben, wo sie ihre restliche Zeit als Sterbliche verbrachten." klärte Bilbo auf, der die elbische Sprache beinahe selbst schon fließend sprechen konnte.

Feli blickte ihm erstaunt ins Gesicht während sie antwortete: „Ich habe während des Liedes an ein Liebespaar gedacht, dass sich nicht lieben durfte und am Ende Arm in Arm starb." Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Dann war ich der Wahrheit ja gar nicht so fern."

„Das ist das schöne an elbischen Liedern, man versteht sie mit dem Herzen und nicht mit den Ohren." meinte Frodo ernst aber lächelnd und blickte in das prasselnde Feuer hinein.

„An was hast du gedacht als du dem Elbenlied gelauscht hast?" fragte Feli Grund heraus und Frodo drehte sich herum.

„So etwas Ähnliches wie du, nur starben sie am Ende nicht… sie wurden nur für immer voneinander getrennt." gab er zur Antwort. Sam ergriff sofort seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

Felis freundschaftliche Beziehung zu den Hobbits besserte sich in den nächsten Tagen. Es schien zwar nicht daran zu liegen das Frodo endlich Felis Wunsch akzeptierte, sondern vielmehr daran dass ihm etwas an dieser Freundschaft lag.

Sie saßen jetzt, wenn Feli nicht gerade auf Baran ausritt oder mit dem Bogen übte, irgendwo in Bruchtal auf einen der vielen steinernen Bänke und unterhielten sich, über ihre Welt, über Mittelerde und alles was der eine vom anderen erfuhr versetze den jeweils anderen in erstaunen und manchmal auch ungläubigem Kopfschütteln.

„Wenn du meine Welt sehen könntest… sie ist zwar auch nicht viel einfacher als deine aber wenigstens etwas ungefährlicher." sagte Feli einmal und Frodo nickte mit großen Augen.

„Wieso gibt es dort denn keine Hobbits!" Wollte dann Sam manchmal wissen und Feli konnte ihm darauf nur eine Antwort geben: „Weil es in meiner Welt nur Menschen gibt und keine Zauberwesen und dazu gehört ihr nun mal."

„Aber wir können doch gar nicht zaubern." empörte sich dann Sam und Frodo musste unweigerlich lachen.

Manchmal saßen sie aber auch einfach nur still da und starrten vor sich hin. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten hatte Feli immer eines ihrer Lehrbücher dabei und lernte daraus während die Hobbits den Garten, die Luft, die Sonne und einfach ihre Umwelt genossen.

Einigkeit ohne viele Worte nannte Feli es. Die Hobbits nannten es Glück…

So vergingen die Tage und verwandelten sich in Wochen. Sie war nun schon so geübt mit Baran dass sie es bereits schaffte über Hindernisse hinweg zu springen und der Pfeil traf auch schon das eine oder andere Ziel. Sie hatte sich an den straff gespannten Bogen gewöhnt und ihre Arme und vor allem ihre Handgelenke waren Stark geworden. Die Schoner, die Legolas ihr geschenkt hatte, waren wunderbar ausgearbeitet, mit Stickmustern auf den Handrücken eingearbeitet und geschmeidig in der Hand. Sie schützten die Sehnen vor Überlastung und Überdehnung.

Gimli und Legolas waren zufrieden mit ihrer gelehrigen Schülerin und meinten bereits dass sie wohl bald nicht perfekt aber zumindest in der Lage sein würde sich zu verteidigen.

Felis mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend wuchs dann ins Unermessliche.

Der Winter, der hier in Mittelerde höchstens ein paar Wochen in Anspruch nahm, war beinahe vorbei, der Frühling hielt Einzug ins Land, auch wenn die Blätter der Bäume alles andere als Frühling versprachen. Hier in Bruchtal begannen sie statt zu blühen immer weiter zu verwelken und die Bäume starben nacheinander ab.

Elrond wusste woran das lag, die Elben waren kurz davor das Land zu verlassen und dies schienen die Bäume und Pflanzen von Bruchtal zu spüren. Vor Trauer starben sie einfach und nicht nur Elrond bedauerte dies sehr, aber verhindern konnte er es ebenso wenig.

Schließlich, ca. sechs Wochen nach Felis Genesung in Bruchtal erreichte es die dringende Hilfedepesche von Arwen. Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli wurden nach Minas Tirith gerufen, die Orks scheinen sich zu rühren und planen einen Angriff, doch sie sind zu wenige, brauchen mehr Hilfe, mehr Unterstützung.

Beinahe lag in der Depesche etwas flehendes, etwas unausgesprochenes, dass es beinahe zu spät sein könnte. Die drei angerufenen nahmen sich nicht die Zeit eine weitere Depesche loszuschicken um von ihrer baldigen Ankunft zu verkünden, sie würden sich unverzüglich auf den Weg machen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit. Gandalf ritt auf Schattenfell, das Pferd der Elben das er seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr hergegeben hatte und Legolas hatte Gimli auf seinem Pferd vorne drauf sitzen. Der Zwerg hätte nur mit einem Pony reiten können, doch das war eindeutig zu langsam, so besetzen sie zusammen ein Pferd.

Elrond, Feli, Frodo und Sam standen bei den Ställen, die einen direkten Ausgang in den Wald hinaus besaß und verabschiedeten sich von den Freunden.

„Bitte beeilt euch, ich weiss nicht was meine Tochter in ihrem Brief verschwiegen hat oder unter die Zeilen geschrieben hat, aus Angst sie könnte dem Feind in die Hände geraten." Elrond blickte flehentlich empor und die drei auf ihren Pferden nickten herab.

„Wir werden uns beeilen und so schnell es geht Minas Tirith erreichen." murmelte Gandalf während Legolas sich an Feli wandte: „Und du übe bitte weiter wie bisher, dann wirst du eines Tages eine Meisterschützin sein und niemand wird sich in deine nähe wagen."

Diese lächelte höflich und bezweifelte natürlich die Worte des Elben im höchsten maßen, aber sie hatte mittlerweile gelernt nicht so sehr die Worte in Frage zu stellen, weil es hier als Beleidigung galt also nickte sie und versprach immer fleissig zu trainieren.

„Wenn wir wiederkommen, dann möchte ich sehen wie du Pfeile spalten kannst." grinste Gimli herab und Felis lächeln wuchs zu einem grinsen.

„Ich versuche es Herr Gimli." erwiderte sie ehrlich und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich wie sie heran gewunken wurde, von Gandalf.

Erstaunt setzte sie sich in Bewegung und hielt vor dem riesigen Pferd Schattenfell an. Der Zauberer beugte sich sogar zu ihr herab. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet angespannten ernst und der Mund war beinahe zu einem Strich zusammengeschrumpft unter dem wallenden weißen Bart.

„Bitte, ich weiss dass ich dir nichts sagen kann, weil du dir nichts sagen lässt, aber ich möchte dich doch Bitten auf mich zu warten bis ich zurückkomme und mit mir gemeinsam die Reise durch Mittelerde anzutreten. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon was es hier alles für Gefahren gibt die dir an jeder Abzweigung oder jedem Wegesrand über den Weg laufen kann." Er seufzte als er bemerkte wie Felis Augen sich verfinsterten und sie bereits begann eindringlich mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Sofort hob er eine Hand und erstickte so die Gegenwehr im Keim.

„Bitte hör mir erstmal zu bevor du mich ablehnst. Ich würde dich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu den Ents bringen, sobald ich wieder da bin. Es könnte sich höchstens um ein paar Wochen dauern, dann wäre ich wieder hier in Bruchtal und mein Dienst in Minas Tirith erfüllt. Es gäbe auch dir genügend Zeit deine Bogen- und Reitkünste zu verfeinern." Begann er zu locken und Feli senkte ihren Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Schattenfell und das Pferd blickte zurück. Sogleich näherte sie sich dem Schimmel noch ein Stück und begann ihm über die Flanken zu streicheln, irgendwie beruhigte es sie und ihre Gedanken ordneten sich.

Sie überlegte schon die ganze Zeit ob das nicht doch eine ziemlich waghalsige Angelegenheit war die sie da anstrebte, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie sich auch beweisen, dass sie keinen Babysitter brauchte …

Keinen Babysitter brauchte? Sie war hier nicht in irgendeinem Ferienlager in ihrer Welt wo jeder Zentimeter beinahe schon erforscht worden war von unendlich vielen Ferienlagerern vor ihr und wo keine Zauberwesen auf sie lauern konnten.

Und wem wollte sie sich eigentlich etwas Beweisen? Gandalf? Den Hobbits? Sich selbst? Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort, nur einen einzigen guten Grund fand sie der sie zu diesem unternehmen bewegte: sie wollte nicht noch mehr in diese Sache hineinziehen.

So hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte Gandalf lächelnd in die Augen.

„Ich werde nichts versprechen, aber ich werde ohnehin erstmal in Bruchtal bleiben. Wenn nichts aufsehen erregendes dazwischen kommt, dann werde ich erstmal hier bleiben. Im Moment fühle ich mich sowieso noch nicht aufbruchsbereit, also könnte es durchaus sein wenn ihr Dienst erfüllt ist dass ich noch hier in Bruchtal verweile." war die vollständige Antwort und Gandalf nickte zufrieden lächelnd während er sich wieder auf Schattenfell zurecht setzte. Es war nicht ganz die Antwort die er erhofft hatte, aber er gab sich damit zufrieden. Freilich hatte er ihre Angst gesehen, Angst die sie nicht mehr loszulassen schien, vermischt mit etlichen Bedenken gegenüber ihrem eigenen Wagemut.

„Gut dann werde ich mich beeilen meinen Dienst bald erfüllt zu haben damit ich wiederkommen kann um dich abzuholen." murmelte er und Feli nickte zustimmend, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig.

Und mit diesen Worten begann er Schattenfells Kopf in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen, hinter Legolas und Gimli hinterher die bereits unter dem Torbogen auf den Zauberer warteten.

Feli blickte dem Dreiergespann mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Hilflosigkeit hinterher. Irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl die Drei eine ganze Weile erstmal nicht wieder zu sehen.

Sie blieb nun allein mit ein paar Elben, Elrond, Bilbo, der sich nicht wohl gefühlt hatte und deshalb die drei Freunde nicht verabschiedet hatte, Frodo und Sam in Bruchtal zurück…

Es ist bereits eine Woche nach dem Aufbruch von Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli verstrichen.

In ein paar Tagen soll das Schiff nach Valinor auslaufen und Frodo hadert immer noch mit einer endgültigen Entscheidung.

Einerseits war da noch immer Bilbo und der Schmerz des Ringes der ihn antrieb nach Valinor zu reisen, auf der anderen Seite war da Sam und sein geliebtes Auenland.

Aber was war das Auenland wenn es ihm keine Heilung der Seele versprechen konnte?

Und was wurde aus Feli wenn er ging?

Schied sie nicht eigentlich von vorn herein aus? Sie war schließlich nicht einmal von dieser Welt und hatte sie nicht selbst gesagt dass sie auf die Hilfe anderer verzichten wollte und allein reisen wollte? Bis jetzt hatte sie noch keinen Aufbruchstermin genannt, geschweige denn sich dazu geäußert. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf dass sie sehr verschlossen und schweigsam geworden war seit dem Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli Bruchtal verlassen hatten.

Wieso bezog er sie in seinen Überlegungen mit ein? Es war zum verzweifeln…

Er schloss das Buch in dem er gerade gelesen hatte mit einem lauten Knall, der an den Wänden seines Zimmers widerhallte und erhob sich mit einem Ruck von seinem Stuhl. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken was ist, was sein könnte und was wäre wenn…

Es zermarterte ihm den Kopf und ließ ihn Schmerzen.

So begab er sich auf einen kleinen Rundgang durch Bruchtal, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und endlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sam selbst hatte er davon schicken müssen weil er sein immer wieder beinahe weinendes Gesicht nicht mehr ertrug zu sehen. Er wusste dass es gemein von ihm gewesen war, aber diese Entscheidung musste frei von Zwängen von statten gehen, ansonsten würde er es am Ende sicherlich bereuen.

Während er die große steinerne Treppe herab schritt hörte er ein zischendes Geräusch und wie etwas dumpf in einen Gegenstand einschlug.

Schnell verließ er die Treppe und bog um die letzte Ecke. Dort entdeckte er Feli die wie eine besessene das Bogenschiessen übte. Schweiss stand ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben, ihre Arme vibrierten und zitterten, aber diese Anstrengungen schienen sich zu lohnen, wie ein Blick auf ihr Ziel verriet.

Sie hatte bereits so viele Löcher und Pfeile in den Baum hineingetrieben, dass er beinahe aussah wie ein löchriger Käse.

„HAAA…" hörte er als nächstes, etwas zischte durch die Luft, der Pfeil traf sein Ziel, versank in der Borke und den Windungen des Baumes.

Feli selbst stieß die Luft mit einem Ruck aus ihren Lungen heraus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Sonne stach ihr wohl ins Auge, sie blinzelte, der Schweiss troff an ihren Schläfen herab und benetzten ihr hübsches Gewand.

Frodo wollte erst zu ihr laufen doch dann entschied er sich auf Abstand zu bleiben und sie eine kleine Weile zu beobachten.

Er fand nach kurzer Suche ein schattiges Plätzchen unter den umstehenden Bäumen. Selbst wenn sie direkt hierher blickte würde sie ihn so schnell nicht entdecken.

Sie selbst hatte ihren Blick wieder Geradeaus gerichtet und schnell griff eine Hand nach dem Köcher auf ihrem Rücken, hatten den Pfeil ergriffen und noch während sie ihn herumriss spannte sie bereits den Bogen an und schon war er in Windeseile eingespannt.

Kein Vergleich mehr zu den damaligen Übungsstunden, sie war bereits jetzt um Klassen besser geworden.

Frodo winkelte seine Beine an und schob sein Kinn darauf. Seine Arme schlangen sich ganz von selbst um seine Beine. Er spürte wie seine Augen müde wurden, schläfrig…

Feli spannte noch einmal den Bogen an, er konnte mit half wachen Augen sehen wie sie ein Auge zudrückte und Zielmaß nahm. Wieder kam ein Laut von ihren Lippen und der Pfeil zischte durch die Luft, kaum das sie die Sehne losgelassen hatte. Auch dieser Pfeil traf den Baum, direkt in die Mitte des Auges hinein dass darin eingeritzt worden war.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Eine angenehme Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Träumen und etwas träge öffnete er die Augen. War er etwa eingeschlafen, hier, unter dem schattigen Plätzchen des Baumes?

Sein Kopf streckte sich nach vorn und blickte nun direkt in das fragende Gesicht von Feli hinein, die sich zu ihm hingehockt hatte. Ihren Bogen hatten sie bereits im Köcher verstaut, sie war wohl fertig mit dem Training. Um ihn herum war bereits die Abendröte aufgegangen und die stechende Sonne verschwunden, wie er nebensächlich bemerkte.

„Ich … ähm ich hab dir ein bisschen zugesehen und muss wohl dabei eingeschlafen sein." murmelte er schlaftrunken und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Ach so…" machte Feli erstaunt und erhob sich langsam aus der Hocke. Jedoch beugte sie sich noch einmal vor und streckte ihm mit einem lächeln die Hand entgegen.

„Du möchtest doch wohl nicht hier die Nacht verbringen, oder?" meinte sie freundschaftlich und Frodo nahm die Hand dankbar entgegen.

„Nein natürlich nicht." antwortete er und erhob sich.

„Sam war bereits hier und hat nach dir gesucht, aber da wusste ich noch nicht dass du dich hier verkrümelt hast." grinste sie und ging voraus auf die große steinerne Treppe zu.

Frodo folgte ihr, jedoch war er noch ein wenig benebelt vom Schlaf, deshalb dauerte es bei ihm etwas länger.

„Der macht sich selbst im Auenland ständig sorgen dass ich verloren gehen könnte."

Nachsichtigkeit sprach aus den Worten von Frodo und Feli veranlasste es zu einem Grinsen.

Der Hobbit blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" fragte er nicht gerade freundlich doch Feli ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Man könnte meinen ihr seit ein altes Ehepaar das ständig Angst hat einander verloren zu gehen…" kicherte sie und machte dass sie vor Frodo das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte. Sie wusste nämlich nicht wie Hobbits auf solche Scherze reagierten.

Frodo selbst stand am unteren Ende der Treppe und war vollkommen baff. Er hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, nur nicht mit so etwas.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ein „Tz." kam von seinen Lippen. In diesem Augenblick hielt er Feli für ziemlich Unreif und Vorlaut, obwohl es doch eigentlich der Wahrheit entsprach was sie gesagt hatte.

„Nur spricht man so etwas nicht einfach so aus!" meinte er mehr zu sich selbst während er die steinerne Treppe emporstieg und sich mittlerweile sicher war dass er niemals zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung was Valinor betraf finden würde.

So das wars erstmal wieder. Bald geht's aber weiter und nicht vergessen, meldet euch Ich möchte mal wissen ob sich das noch lohnt hier zu posten.

Machts gut und bis bald

Cu chibi


	33. yúhi Abendsonne

Nach langer Abwesenheit und eurerseitigem Warten hab ich endich mal wieder ein Kapitel fertig geschrieben. (wurde aber auch langsam echt mal Zeit!) Guuut, ich wusste schon lange wie es weitergehen sollte, aber ich konnte einfach keinen Anfang finden und so ganz ist es auch nicht geworden wie ursprünglich geplant, aber ich bin auf das hinaus gekommen, auf das ich hinaus wollte.

Der Anfang gefällt mir hier besonders gut, weil es jetzt endlich mal wieder weitergeht mit der Story, und darauf warte ich sicherlich nicht nur alleine...Mal sehen wie sich das alles hier noch entwickelt.

Also hier nun endlich der Brandneue Kapitel, gerade mal ein paar Stunden alt. Viel spass beim weiterlesen:

**Kapitel 32.**

_yúhi - Abendsonne_

Leicht spielte der Wind mit ihren Haaren und gleichzeitig schien die Sonne zu den offenen Torbögen herein. Die verwelkten Blätter bewegten sich raschelnd über den Boden. Alle Bäume, die von ihrem Zimmer flankiert waren, waren abgestorben und Tod.

Feli blickte von dem langweiligen Lehrbuch auf und schützte ihr Kinn auf die Handfläche. Der Bleistift, der jetzt bereits ein gehöriges Stückchen zusammengeschrumpft war, landete mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem Block, wo ihre Notizen sich dicht an dicht drängten. Ihr Füller hatte schon lange den Geist aufgegeben, danach war der Tintenkiller alle gewesen und auch der Kugelschreiber war nach wenigen Wochen aufgebraucht worden. Der Bleistift würde es auch nicht mehr lange machen, dann kämen die Buntstifte an die Reihe… was dann war, ja dann… vielleicht war sie bis dahin wieder zu Hause.

Bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal fragte sie sich ob die ganze Lernerei überhaupt noch einen Sinn ergab, wenn sie noch nicht mal wusste wann und wie sie wieder nach Hause kam.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten von den Büchern nach Hause, zu ihrer Mutter, die sie immer mit frischem Kaffee geweckt hatte und ihr Bruder, der immer zu ihr kam wenn er mit seinen Hausaufgaben Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sie merkte mal wieder wie sehr sie beide vermisste.

Um sich abzulenken wanderte ihr Blick in ihrem Zimmer einher und beobachtete die Blätter, die sanft vom Wind durch den Raum getragen wurden. Der Wind streichelte ihre Wangen und ein paar Haare wanderten in ihr Blickfeld um gleich wieder daraus zu verschwinden.

Frodo musste sich in genau drei Tagen entscheiden ob er nach Valinor aufbrechen wollte oder nicht. Dieser Gedanke schoss wie ein Pfeil durch sie hindurch und sie blinzelte überrascht. Sie würde sich auch bald entscheiden müssen. Wollte sie auf Gandalf warten oder wollte sie allein weiterziehen? Noch immer haderte sie mit sich selbst, sie konnte die Angst nie ganz verdrängen, genauso wie die letzten Worte die Gandalf vor seiner Abreise zu ihr gesagt hatte…

Sie löste sofort ihre Hand vom Kinn und griff nach dem Bleistift. Das Buch vor ihrer Nase zog sie grob zu sich heran, sie wollte nicht ständig über irgendetwas Nachdenken, sie wollte lernen. Sie begann wieder zu lesen, versuchte sich es einzuprägen, doch es war als hätte sie noch nie davon gehört. Ihre Konzentration war im Eimer, wie sie nach wenigen Augenblicken feststellte. Seufzend legte sie den Bleistift als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und klappte das Buch hörbar zu. Sie hatte noch nie besonders gut lernen können wenn sie irgendetwas anderes beschäftigte.

Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und stützte den Kopf in ihre beiden Handflächen. Er fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, die Luft war drückend um sie herum, ihr wurde schwindelig.

Sie ertappte sich dabei wie ihre Augen zu der kleinen Schachtel, die sie von Elrond erhalten hatte, herüber wandern in dem der Ring verborgen lag.

In ihr begann es zu brodeln, das verlangen den Ring aufzusetzen meldete sich wieder. Jedes Mal wenn sie in einem Konflikt mit sich selbst stand meldete sich das Verlangen in ihr den Ring aufzusetzen. Es war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen…

„Verdammt… ich habe keinen Konflikt und ich muss mich auch bald entscheiden!" knurrte sie ungehalten und ihre beiden offenen Handflächen hauten auf den Notizblock.

Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf, die Stuhlbeine glitten hörbar über den Boden und sie stemmte sich empor.

Irgendwie musste sie raus aus diesem Zimmer, vielleicht ließen sie dann ja endlich die zermarternden Gedanken in Ruhe.

Sie beschloss nach kurzer Überlegung einen Spaziergang zu machen. Pfeile hatte sie schon heute morgen mehr als genug verschossen und bald würde es sowieso dunkel werden, dann konnte sie nichts mehr richtig sehen und die Zeit bis dahin war absehbar.

Sich umsehend wanderte sie durch den Garten hindurch. Links und rechts sprossen die größten und prächtigsten Blumen, dessen Namen ihr einige Elben mal gesagt hatten, die sie aber sofort wieder vergessen hatte. Sie war nicht besonders gut darin sich Namen aus fremden Sprachen einzuprägen, noch dazu wenn sie so schwierig waren.

Ihre Hand glitt wie von selbst in die Tasche ihres Gewandes hinein und zog die gepresste Blüte hervor. Es war die gleiche Blüte die sie am Tage ihres Erwachens gefunden hatte, als sie sich auf die Suche nach den Hobbits allein durch Bruchtal gewagt hatte.

Wie von selbst blieb sie vor einem beinahe kahlen Baum stehen. Nur noch wenige Blätter und keine Blüten befanden sich daran. Es war der Baum dessen getrocknete Blüte sie in den Händen hielt.

„Das letzte Überbleibsel…" murmelte Feli traurig und blickte zu den nackten Ästen empor die sich wie Spinnenbeine in alle Richtungen wanden. Fragend, hilfesuchend, sterbend…

Bald würde auch sie als letztes Überbleibsel hier in Bruchtal verweilen. Freilich zusammen mit Elrond, aber ihre Freunde würden sich dann wieder auf ihre Wege begeben. Frodo würde entweder mit Bilbo nach Valinor oder mit Sam zurück ins Auenland reisen.

Ihre Hand schloss sich mit der Blüte in ihrem inneren und beförderte sie zurück in ihre Tasche hinein. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort. Die Dämmerung war nicht mehr fern.

Was wurde dann aus ihr? Wollte und konnte sie so lange warten bis Gandalf zurückkehrte? Würde er überhaupt zurückkehren und sein Versprechen einlösen? Irgendwie zweifelte sie nicht an den Worten des Zauberers, aber sie hatte bedenken dass sein Dienst bald erfüllt sein würde. Wie von selbst wanderten ihre Beine, sie kannten jeden Weg und jede Ecke von Bruchtal bereits. Jeder Grashalm, jeder Stein, jeder Baum, jede Treppe, jede Abzweigung...

Sie hatte Angst allein weiter zu reisen, aber beinahe hatte sie noch mehr Angst jemanden mit hinein zu ziehen… aber am allermeisten Angst hatte sie davor für ewig hier in Bruchtal zu bleiben und auf die Rückkehr des Zauberers zu warten. Auch Zauberer waren nicht unsterblich…

Ärgerlich pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Weg zu ihren Füssen. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas denken?

Weil ich Angst habe… war die klare und deutliche Antwort in ihrem Inneren.

So wanderte sie eine ganze Weile durch Bruchtal, blieb nicht mehr stehen, grüßte aber jeden Freundlich dem sie begegnete. Sie begegnete beinahe jedem, außer den Hobbits und Elrond…

Ein wiehern ließ sie schließlich endlich inne halten. Ihr Blick glitt langsam und suchend empor. Sie war bis zu den Ställen gekommen und dort, nur wenige Meter vor ihr, erstreckte sich der Torbogen der das eine Ende von Bruchtal beschrieb. Der Torbogen durch den Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli hindurch geritten waren.

Bis auf die Pferde in ihren Ställen war kein anderes Lebewesen hier. Wachen stellten die Elben nicht auf. Wer hier nicht Willkommen war, der würde den Eingang auch nicht finden, pflegten sie zu sagen, andererseits stand er jedem Besucher offen, der den Wunsch verspürte zu gehen.

Feli schluckte und ihr Blick glitt noch einmal einher. Wirklich niemand war hier, sie spürte auch niemanden in der nähe… es war gut so.

Unruhig wurde sie und auch ein wenig nervös. Die Sonne neigte sich langsam dem Ende des Tages entgegen. Felis Herz klopfte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust, es schien als würde sich jetzt etwas entscheiden was sie so lange vor sich her geschoben hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick glitt ihr Blick suchend umher. Hier irgendwo in der nähe musste er sein. Schließlich fand sie das was sie suchte genau an der Stelle an der sie es zurückgelassen hatte.

Zwischen zwei Sträuchern verborgen lag ein mit Essen prall gefüllter Rucksack. Es waren Lebensmittel die sie schon seit Wochen vom Esstisch stahl. Alles was sich lange halten würde. Getrocknetes Obst und Lembasbrote vor allem. Aber nicht nur das auch eine Karte von Mittelerde und Pfeile befand sich in seinem inneren und auch einen zweiten Bogen hatte sie sich organisieren können. Warum sie das genau getan hatte war ihr bis heute nicht klar gewesen, doch jetzt wusste sie die Antwort darauf. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten, sie wollte nach Hause. Dieser Wunsch war sehr drängend und präzise zugleich. Sie zog den Rucksack aus seinem Versteck und nahm auf einem großen Stein in der nähe platz. Während sie noch einmal prüfend den Inhalt inspizierte spürte sie mit einem Mal etwas Schweres in ihrer anderen Tasche ihres Gewandes. Als sie verblüfft danach griff erschrak sie leicht. Die kleine Schachtel mit dem Ring befand sich darin.

Wann… wann hab ich die eingesteckt? dachte sie erschrocken und sprang sofort von dem Stein auf. Der Rucksack kippte nach vorn, ein paar Äpfel kullerten auf den Rasen während sie mit zitternder Hand das Kästchen hervorzog um sich mit eigenen Augen zu überzeugen, doch eigentlich war es unnötig, sie besaß hier in Bruchtal nur diese eine Schachtel. Doch als sie die Schachtel leicht empor hielt und den Deckel aufschob entwich ihr doch ein Keuchlaut, endgültig und besiegelnd. Sie hatte niemals mit sich gehadert, sie hatte es nur noch nicht aussprechen können. Eigentlich stand jetzt nichts mehr im Wege, nichts würde sie halten, sie konnte einfach gehen. Noch immer war niemand bei den Ställen. Sie bräuchte jetzt einfach nur noch in den Stall und Baran besatteln. Schwerter hingen dort ebenfalls griffbereit. Sie bräuchte sich nur eines zu nehmen… was war aber mit ihren Schulsachen? Oder war das vielleicht gar nicht mehr so wichtig? Was wogen die Schulsachen im Hinblick auf diese beinahe einmalige Chance? Schulbücher waren zu ersetzen, Chancen gab es nicht so schnell wieder.

Eigentlich sprach wirklich nichts mehr dagegen dass sie einfach ging, ohne ein Wort, ohne Abschied, ohne Wiederkehr. Noch ein letztes Mal sah Feli sich um, noch immer war niemand hier aufgetaucht, noch immer wusste niemand wo sie sich befand und die Sonne senkte sich scheinbar immer schneller der Nacht entgegen. Niemand würde sie wohl vermissen wenn sie einfach verschwand. Wie ein Geist in der Nacht, wie ein Schatten der niemals existiert hatte. Flüchtig wie ein Traum und doch so Real das es schmerzte.

Sofort beugte sie sich vor, sammelte die Äpfel schnell wieder ein und verstaute sie im Rucksack. Die Schachtel mit dem Ring wanderte wieder in ihre Tasche zurück. Entschlossen und fest griff sich die rechte Hand um den Tragegriff des Rucksacks und noch ein letztes Mal blickte sie auf Bruchtal zurück. Sie würde es wohl so schnell nicht wieder sehen.

Es tat ihr leid einfach so zu gehen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Sie war schon viel zu lange hier, hatte schon viel zu viel durcheinander gebracht und den geschichtlichen Verlauf dieser Welt beeinflusst. Sie gehörte einfach nicht hierher und das war die reine Tatsache.

Noch bevor sie zu den Ställen ging um Baran zu holen blickte sie noch einmal in den gerade hereingebrochenen Sonnenuntergang hinein und dann zum nahe gelegenen Wald. Es wurde in diesem Dickicht immer Dunkler, sie spürte wie die Angst langsam über ihre neu gewonnene Entschlossenheit die Oberhand gewann, sie musste sich beeilen.

Gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte bemerkte sie etwas in diesem Dickicht. Sofort war sie erstarrt, nicht vor Angst, sondern weil sie sich ertappt vorkam.

Es waren garantiert auf Patrullie geschickte Elben, die nun zurückkehrten und sich wohl wundern würden was sie mit dem Rucksack hier zu suchen hatte. Ohne lange nachzudenken warf sie den Rucksack weit von sich ins dichte Gebüsch hinein während ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Sie wusste, dass sie zu lange gezögert hatte, die Chance war vertan und würde nie wieder kommen. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert, dass ihr die Entscheidung doch noch einmal abgenommen worden war und andererseits ärgerte es sie dass sie sich so schnell hatte aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Wie ein von der Mutter beim unerlaubten Naschen von verbotenen Keksen erwischtes Kleinkind stand sie nun da, verschränkte beide Arme hinter dem Rücken und tat so als wäre sie nur auf einem Spaziergang hier. Ihre Augen blickten einher, blieb an einer besonders schönen Blume hängen …und erst nach einem Augenblick glitt ihr Kopf wieder empor.

Sie vernahm das Schnaufen eines Pferdes, eines erschöpften Pferdes wie sie sofort an der Tonlage ablesen konnte. So hörte sich Baran nach einem langen spurt an. Doch noch etwas anderes ließ sie stutzen. Sich langsam wieder aufrichtend und die verschränkten Arme langsam nach vorne baumelnd blickte sie nun angestrengt ins Dickicht des Waldes hinein. Jetzt klang das Schnaufen nicht nur erschöpft, es klang gehetzt, müde und ängstlich. Immer wieder gerieten die Hufschläge aus dem Takt, es klang als würde es Hinken.

Die Elben reiten doch kein verletztes Tier aus…! dachte Feli verwundert und ihr kamen Zweifel an der Theorie der patroullierenden Elben.

Und dann trat es aus dem Schatten heraus. Die Nüstern hoben und senkten sich schnaufend, die Hufe schlugen gegeneinander, das Pferd hinkte so stark dass es sich selbst dabei immer wieder trat. Ein schmerzlicher Laut glitt aus dem Maul des Tieres, die Augen waren weit und in Panik aufgerissen. Selbst jemand der nichts von Pferden verstand hätte dies bestätigt.

Noch während das Pferd langsam auf den Torbogen zustolperte glitt Feli aus ihrer Erstarrung heraus und kam dem offensichtlich verängstigen Tier entgegen.

Es wich vor ihr davon, ließ sie kaum drei Schritte in seine Richtung tun.

Feli hob beruhigend beide Arme. „Ruhig, ganz ruhig, ich will dir bestimmt nicht wehtun." flüsterte sie sanft und beinahe kaum verständlich. Doch was sie als nächstes sah ließ sie wieder erstarren und sie blieb kaum fünf Meter vor dem Tier stehen.

Sie hatte entdeckt warum das Pferd hinkte: ein Pfeil ragte wie ein Stachel aus seinem Hinterlauf heraus. Fliegen kreisten bereits um die eitrige Wunde herum.

„Entsetzlich." Flüsterte Feli als ihr Blick weiter seitlich des Tieres herüber glitt. Es hatte nicht nur diesen einen Pfeil, es hatte viele Pfeile in seinem Körper. Manche waren abgebrochen, nicht einmal mehr die Enden waren mehr von außen zu sehen. Lediglich der Eiter und das getrocknete Blut ließ darauf schließen. Das es überhaupt bis hierher gekommen war glich einem Wunder. Als nächstes überlegte sie wo denn der Reiter des Tieres geblieben war. War er während der Reise abgestürzt? Hatte der Feind ihn vom Pferd gerissen?

Einen Reiter konnte sie jedenfalls nicht erkennen, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick.

„Was ist dir nur zugestoßen?" flüsterte Feli und in ihr keimte kurz der Gedanke auf den Ring aufzusetzen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf dass sie noch niemals versucht hatte wieder mit den Tieren zu sprechen und sie hatte keine Ahnung ob es auch bei Pferden klappte.

Sie verscheuchte diesen Gedanken und fasste das Tier bei den Zügeln. Es war nicht mehr zurückgewichen, dafür war es wohl zu schwach oder es tat zu sehr weh. Jedoch stieß es ein ängstliches Wiehern aus. Noch ehe Feli beruhigend auf das Tier einreden konnte, fiel ihr die baumelnde Hand auf, die auf der anderen Seite des Pferdes wie ein toter Ast herabhing.

Feli hätte beinahe die Zügel wieder losgelassen, doch sie besann sich im letzten Augenblick und fasste sich ein Herz noch ein Stück näher heran zu kommen. Sie umrundete das Pferd und schluckte leicht. Ein Kind… ein offenbar totes Kind lag auf dem Rücken des Pferdes. Überall hatte es Schnittverletzungen im Gesicht, das unter dem hellbraunen lockigen Kopf hervorlugte. Kalkweiss waren Hand und Gesicht.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter an der Statur des Kindes herab. Die zerrissene und halb zerfetzte Kleidung offenbarten eitrige Wunden, es roch unangenehm. Ihr Blick glitt weiter hinab und blieb bei den ungewöhnlich großen Füßen hängen. Noch einmal schrak sie zurück, aber dieses Mal so heftig, dass sie die Zügel losließ und das Pferd ängstlich einen halben Schritt zurücktaumelte.

Das war kein totes Kind auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, es war ein Hobbit…

„Auenland, du kommst aus dem Auenland…" murmelte Feli halblaut und das Pferd blickte zu ihr herab. Seine Augen waren noch immer ängstlich und verstört, aber Feli glaubte eine Art von Zustimmung für ihre Worte darin wieder zu finden.

In diesem Augenblick rührte sich der Hobbit auf dem Rücken des Pferdes. Die Hand versuchte sich aufzurichten und Feli glitt näher heran. Leise und gepeinigte Schmerzlaute drangen an ihr Ohr und ihr Herz klopfte laut und wild dagegen an.

SO… so sieht es da draussen in der Welt aus die DU allein bereisen willst. Sieh es dir an, so kann es dir auch ergehen! beinahe hätte sie sich herumgedreht. Es waren aber nur ihre Gedanken – die mit der Stimme Gandalfs sprachen.

„Oh Gott, was ist nur passiert…?" flüsterte sie und ihre Hand half der viel Kleineren dabei sich langsam aufzurichten.

Der Hobbit schwankte und das Pferd taumelte, gab einen erstickten Schmerzlaut von sich. So einen Laut hatte Feli noch nie bei einem Pferd gehört und es schnitt in ihr Herz hinein. Sie konnte kein Lebewesen leiden sehen…

Langsam öffneten sich die Augen des Hobbits im kalkweissen Gesicht. Schlaff hing der andere Arm an der anderen Seite seines Körpers herab. Seine fordere Front sah noch schlimmer aus als die Flanken des Pferdes. Wie viele Schwertstreiche hatte er nur einstecken müssen?

Seine tanzenden Augen glitten suchend einher, sein Atem ging rasselnd und gepresst und Feli blickte hilflos um sich ehe sie sich wieder dem Hobbit zuwandte. Dieser blickte sie nun direkt an und Felis andere Hand streckte sich hilflos vor, wollte irgendetwas tun, doch schließlich wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte und der ganze Arm zog sich wieder zurück. Die andere Hand hielt noch immer die schlaffe, kraftlose Hand des Hobbits.

Sein Mund mit den aufgesprungenen und blutigen Lippen öffnete sich.

„Sehr verehrte Frau Elbin… bin … bin ich endlich in Bruchtal angekommen? Meine Augen sehen … und sehen doch nicht…" murmelte er und Feli schrack beinahe zurück bei den rasselnden Lauten die aus seinem Mund hervor gekrochen waren.

Doch sie nickte eifrig und erwiderte. „Verehrter Herr Hobbit, sie sind in Bruchtal angekommen, aber ich bin keine Elbin! Von wo kommen sie und warum sind sie so verletzt!" setzte sie an hektisch zu fragen doch der Hobbit schien weniger als die Hälfte der Worte überhaupt gehört zu haben.

Nur eines schien er verstanden zu haben. „Aber wieso? Sie sind wunderschön… sie müssen eine Elbin sein…!" dann glitt ein erleichtertes Seufzen von seinen Lippen und aus seiner direkten Seele heraus und die Augen drehten sich nach innen.

„Ich habe es geschafft… Bruchtal erreicht…" flüsterte er, verlor den Halt und das Bewusstsein und sein erschlaffter Körper glitt Feil entgegen.

Er stürzte direkt in ihre Arme hinein.

Ängstlich glitten beide Hände gleichzeitig empor und fingen ihn auf. Er war sehr leicht, er schien schon lange keine Nahung geschweige denn Wasser zu sich genommen zu haben. Die aufgesprungenen Lippen und der viele Blutverlust…

Noch einmal flackerten seine Augenlider, fochten einen irren Kampf mit seinem Bewusstsein, doch der Körper verlor und er bekam die Gnade zuteil keinen Schmerz mehr zu spüren.

Felis Herz pochte zum bersten, das Pferd trabte verwirrt davon, war anscheinend froh seinen Reiter los zu sein. Das andere Bein des Hobbits glitt herum, schlug gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Die Zügel hatte sie ja loslassen müssen als der Hobbit in ihre Arme hineingestürzt war.

Sie hatte zwar keine Mühe ihn fest zu halten, aber sie kam sich so hilflos vor. Noch während sie eine Hand unter seine Kniekehlen schob und der andere Arm um seine Schulterblätter herum glitt, blickte sie sich hilflos um.

Bewegungslos aber immerhin flach atmend lag der Hobbit in ihren Armen, den Kopf schwer gegen ihre Brust gedrückt.

Vergessen waren sämtliche Überlegungen, vergessen war alle Angst, vergessen war sogar der Gedanke an zu Hause.

Sie öffnete den Mund weit und begann um Hilfe zu rufen, verzweifelt, ängstlich und verwirrt.

Der schmale kleine Körper presste sich, schmiegte sich regelrecht an ihren. Sie spürte wie die eitrigen Wunden aufgingen und ihr Gewand das sie trug, davon durchnässt wurde.

Mitleidiger Ekel überkam sie, ungewollt, aber war es ihr zu verübeln?

Eine Spur von Reue überkam sie bei diesem Gedanken, aber es war absurd sich jetzt darum zu kümmern. Hier war jemand der Hilfe benötigte und um Gottes Willen die sollte er auch bekommen.

„Hilfe.. Bitte, irgendjemand… ich brauche Hilfe!" schrie sie aus Leibeskräften während sie sich langsam von dem Torbogen entfernte.

Das Pferd hatte den Eingang zu den Ställen gefunden. Es suchte Schutz bei den Artgenossen, obwohl diese dem verletzten Geschöpf auch nicht weiter helfen konnten als Trost zu spenden. Sie würde daran Denken, wenn sie endlich jemanden traf, sich auch um das Pferd zu kümmern, aber was sollte sie mit diesem Hobbit machen?

Schon begann die blutrote Abendsonne die Berge in der ferne zu berühren und noch immer war niemand auf ihre Hilferufe hin herbeigeeilt.

Sie spürte den Atem des Hobbits nur noch Flach gegen ihren Hals schlagen. Sanft aber bestimmend rüttelte sie ihn während sie mit schneller Hast voraneilte.

„Bitte, schlaf nicht ein! Um Gottes Willen schlaf nicht ein… du musst wach bleiben!" rief sie verzweifelt und erreichte endlich die große steinerne Treppe die nach oben zu den Haupträumen führten.

Noch am Fuße, bevor sie überhaupt die unterste Stufe betreten hatte, schrie sie noch einmal laut und verzweifelt um Hilfe und endlich wurde sie erhört.

Eine große Gestalt erschien oberhalb der Treppe und beinahe wie ein drohender Schatten baute er sich im letzten Dämmerlicht auf.

Feli schrak etwas zurück.

„Wer hat da gerufen? Du Feli?" Sie erkannte seine Stimme, es war Elrond der nun mit weit ausholenden Schritten, immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend zu ihr kam während sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Mit einem seufzen entspannte sie sich wieder und begann die ersten Treppenstufen empor zu steigen.

„Ich habe hier jemanden am Torbogen empfangen der Hilfe braucht!" rief sie nach oben, beinahe stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße. Ihr Herz dröhnte in ihrer Brust und vor Angst bebten ihre Lippen.

Elronds Gewand glitt an den Stufen entlang und gab dabei ein schleifendes Geräusch ab, eine unheimliche Geräuschkulisse entstand in diesem letzten Abendlicht.

Seine Arme streckten sich ihr bereits entgegen, sie trafen sich genau in der Mitte der großen Treppe.

„Bei den Valar… das ist ja ein Hobbit…!" glitt es von Elrond herüber während er Feli am Arm packte und sie die Stufen empor schob. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, er ist mehr Tod als Lebendig…!"

Feli nickte ernst und kämpfte gegen ihr eigenes Gewand und den großen Stufen der Treppe gleichzeitig an während Elrond ihren Arm losließ und weiterfragte.

„Hat er seinen Namen genannt?" fragte er hastig während Feli nach einem Keuchlaut antwortete: „Nein, hat er nicht, aber er fragte mich ob er endlich in Bruchtal angekommen sei. Und er hielt mich für eine Elbin…!"

Mehr hatte sie nicht zu berichten, doch hastig fügte sie noch hinzu. „Er kam auf einem Pferd hier hereingeritten, dass beinahe genauso verletzt war wie dieser Hobbit. Bitte Herr Elrond, es ist in den Stall zu den anderen Pferden getrabt. Schickt jemanden dorthin der sich um das Tier kümmert."

Der Elb und sie hatten nun endlich das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht und glitten nun in den dunklen Korridor hinein. Elrond wies ihr den Weg während er einen Elben, der ihnen im Korridor entgegen kam, anwies ihm zu folgen.

„Unten in den Ställen ist ein verletztes Pferd. Kümmere dich darum, versorge es mit allem was es nötig hat."

Der Elb nickte geschäftig und verschwand in die Richtung aus der Feli und Elrond gerade gekommen waren.

Der Hobbit rührte sich in ihrem Arm und Feli blickte in das ihr halbseitig zugewandte Gesicht. Das eine Auge, das nicht an ihre Brust gedrückt war, kniff sich wie unter starken Schmerzen zusammen und ein zittriger Laut entglitt ihm.

„Nicht einschlafen, bitte nicht einschlafen!" rief sie verzweifelt und rüttelte an ihm, so fest wie sie es sich selbst erlaubte. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest dass sie ja gar nicht wusste ob er irgendwelche Knochenbrüche hatte… so ließ sie es ihn weiter zu rütteln und begnügte sich damit ihm leise zuzusprechen.

„Da vorn ist es." Elrond wies zu einer Tür beinahe am anderen Ende des Korridors, von der sie noch ein paar Meter entfernt waren, als mit einem Mal zwei kleine Gestalten schwatzend um die Ecke des Korridors bogen. Ohne das Elrond oder auch Feli sich darum kümmerten eilten sie weiter den Gang entlang während die beiden Gestalten wie angewurzelt stehen blieben. Jegliches Schwatzen war ihnen mit einem Schlag vergangen und Feli konnte selbst in diesem schummrigen Korridor erkennen das es die Hobbits waren. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass die Augen ihrer beiden Freunde unruhig von einem zum anderen glitten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte die eine Gestalt und kam langsam näher.

Sie erkannte an der Stimme dass es Frodo war. Sam folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Elrond war etwas vorausgegangen und hatte bereits die Tür zum Zimmer für Kranke und Verletzte geöffnet, das gleiche Zimmer das auch Feli vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch beherbergt hatte.

„Bitte, bring ihn schnell herein… ich weiss nicht wie lange er noch durchhält und wie lange er schon in diesem Zustand ist." rief er und Feli, die ihm eifrig zunickte, beschleunigte ihr angezogenes Tempo noch einmal ohne auf die Frage von Frodo eingehen zu können.

Sie tauchte in das helle Zimmer hinein während die beiden Hobbits ihr auf dem Fuße folgten.

Das weit ausladende Bett stand direkt in der Mitte des Raumes und Feli steuerte zielsicher darauf zu.

Behutsam, aber dennoch mit zitternden Armen und wackeligen Knien beugte sie sich vor und ließ den Hobbit langsam auf das Bett hinab gleiten. Er versank beinahe in den Kissen und der großen Decke und beinahe kam es ihr so vor als würde er einfach in ihnen verschwinden.

Mit bebendem Atem trat sie einen Schritt zurück während Elrond begann sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Frodo und Sam waren auf leisen Sohlen gefolgt und standen nun am Fußende des Bettes.

Feli drehte sich zu ihnen beiden herum und bemerkte blinzelnd dass sie beide kalkweiss im Gesicht waren. Sie glichen dem Hobbit auf dem Bett.

„Bitte Fräulein Feli, steh nicht so herum, hol einen Elben herbei, noch besser zwei. Sie sollen Wasser und Tücher hereinholen. Wir müssen die Wunden reinigen."

Der Hobbit auf dem Bett rührte sich, seine Augenlider zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ein gequälter Laut glitt über seine Lippen.

Felis Blick löste sich von den beiden erstarrten Hobbits. Sie nickte Elrond zu und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer heraus.

„Das… das ist Pippin… was ist mit ihm passiert!" rief Frodo wie von Sinnen und sie hörte wie seine Füße über den Boden polterten. Noch bevor sie den Türrahmen erreichen konnte, erstarrte sie.

Sie drehte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen noch einmal zu den beiden Hobbits herum, die sich nun jeweils links und rechts um das Bett herum aufgestellt hatten und sich über ihren Freund beugten.

Frodos Kopf richtete sich auf und sein hilfesuchender Blick traf Feli schmerzhaft.

„Bitte, sag mir was mit ihm passiert ist…!" bat er inständig, doch Elrond, der sich nun erbost aufrichtete murmelte: „Bitte, halte sie nicht auf. Sie wird euch schon erzählen was passierte, aber jetzt ist es wichtig das wir ihm helfen…!" sein Blick glitt zu Feli herüber und diese erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung. Ohne dass er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen musste drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte beinahe aus dem Zimmer heraus, froh der Frage und dem Verletzten aus dem Wege gehen zu können.

Wie mechanisch durchschritt sie den Korridor, blickte sich immer wieder gehetzt nach allen Seiten herum und fand schließlich am oberen Ende der großen Treppe tatsächlich zwei Elben. Sie bat den einen um Wasser und Tücher, der andere folgte ihr.

Als sie den Korridor wieder betrat sah sie bereits von weitem dass die beiden Hobbits vor der Tür standen und unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten.

Feli wies dem Elben das Zimmer und dieser eilte voraus, mit weiter ausholenden Schritten als sie es jemals gekonnt hätte. Die beiden Hobbits maßen sie mit ängstlichen und hilfesuchenden Blicken denen sie auswich.

Der Elb betrat bereits das Zimmer als sie es endlich erreichte, doch gerade als sie ihm folgen wollte, hielt Frodo sie am Gewand fest und zog sie zu sich zurück.

„Herr Elrond sagte wir sollen nicht mit hinein, wir würden nicht helfen können…" murmelte er ergeben und Sams Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen. Man sah im deutlich an was er von dieser Maßnahme hielt, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

Feli biss die Zähne zusammen während der Elb, angewiesen durch Elrond, die Tür langsam vor ihrer Nase schloss.

Sie spürte noch immer das Gewicht der Hand und des Armes von Frodo an ihrem Gewand und langsam drehte sie sich herum.

„Bitte, sag mir, was ist passiert… was ist mit Pippin passiert…?" flüsterte er und seine Augen vibrierten in den Höhlen.

Feli schluckte, die Anspannung löste sich, aber ihr Herz klopfte noch immer wie ein Schmiedehammer gegen ihre Brust. Zaghaft öffnete sie den Mund, verbrauchte Luft entwich, aber sie brachte einfach keinen Ton über ihre Lippen und schließlich schloss er sich wieder.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie dass Sam sie mit einem ungewollten Blick maß nahm. War er etwa der Meinung sie hätte…

Erbost und erschrocken gleichzeitig über diesen gemeinen, aber dennoch ungewollten Gedankengang zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und mit einem Ruck riss sie sich von Frodo los während Sam sie mit einem üblen Blick bedachte, jedenfalls glaubte Feli das.

„Ich habe ihm nichts getan, wenn es das ist was ihr denkt!" rief sie und die aufgestaute Hilflosigkeit löste sich in einem kurzen Ausbruch, der ihr wenige Sekunden danach schon wieder Leid tat.

Frodo wich erschrocken zurück, zurück in die helfenden Arme von Sam der ebenso erschrocken drein schaute. Feli hegte sofort Zweifel an dem ersten Bild, dass sich ihr geliefert hatte.

„Das… das denken wir doch gar nicht von dir…" beschwichtigte Frodo und Sams Augen glühten bereits wieder. Sie selbst hatte ihm wieder mal Nährboden für gehegtes Misstrauen ausgeschenkt.

Sie seufzte ergeben, drehte sich halb herum und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Die kühle spendenden Steine im Rücken ließen ihre Gedanken wieder klarer werden und mit halb geschlossenen Augen ließ sie sich langsam daran herab gleiten bis sie in der Hocke saß und beinahe so groß war wie die beiden Hobbits.

„Es tut mir Leid, so war das auch nicht gemeint." flüsterte sie nun ergeben und öffnete ihre Augen wieder, blickte abwechselnd von einem zum anderen ehe sie die Knie zu sich heranzog, ihre beiden Arme sie umschlangen und ihr Blick sich auf den Boden heftete.

„Seitdem ich hier bin, bringe ich nichts als Unglück und Missverständnisse folgen mir auf dem Fuße." murmelte sie und spürte das feuchte Gewand am Körper – und dazu die Schachtel mit dem Ring in ihrer Tasche.

Schuldgefühle machten sich breit, sie wusste um die Gründe deswegen sie solche Gedanken hegte. Zum einen war es der Ring, den sie wider erwarten mit sich herumgetragen hatte und der sie zu diesem Ausbruch verleitet hatte, zum anderen war es dass sie einfach hatte gehen wollen, ohne jemandem Lebewohl zu sagen oder überhaupt ein einziges Wort des Abschieds übrig zu haben. Diese geschmiedeten Mutmaßungen gegen sich selbst waren nur ein Ausdruck der Hilflosigkeit und sollte von ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben ablenken. Dieser Plan einfach zu verschwinden schien zwar unendliche Jahre zurück zu liegen, aber war noch immer so frisch wie ein Tautropfen auf dem morgendlichen Boden.

In den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne erzählte sie: „Hört zu, ich werde alles so sagen wie es sich zugetragen hat…"

Sie berichtete und die Hobbits hörten zu. Frodo begab sich ebenfalls in die Hocke, er konnte ja doch nichts tun, denn Elrond würde sie sowieso alle wieder hinaus schicken sollten sie einen Versuch wagen das Zimmer zu betreten.

Als sie geendet hatte blickte sie das erste Mal endlich wieder vom Boden empor und direkt in Frodos Augen hinein. „Du wolltest also einfach verschwinden, ohne ein einziges Wort, ohne Abschied…" er stockte hier, blickte unsicher zu Sam herüber und räusperte sich, „wenn dir Pippin nicht in die Arme gefallen wäre…"

Feli nickte kaum merklich. „So ist es…" flüsterte sie und ihr Blick glitt wieder zum Boden hinab.

In diesem Augenblick näherten sich Schritte und alle blickten gleichzeitig empor. Es war der zweite Elb, den Feli getroffen hatte und der nun mit einer Wasserschüssel und einem Stapel Tücher im Arm auf sie zukam.

Alle drei blickten empor als der Elb an ihnen vorüber glitt, die Tür öffnete und im inneren des Raums verschwand.

Stille legte sich über den Korridor und Frodo setzte sich neben Feli an die Wand gelehnt.

Das Gespräch, das sie vor dem auftauchen des Elben geführt hatten, war erloschen, doch Feli spürte dass Frodo es irgendwann noch einmal ansprechen würde.

Sam indessen hatte nicht diese Ruhe, er tigerte wie eine unruhige Tiermutter die einen Feind witterte und jetzt einen Plan oder eine Möglichkeit ersinnte die Jungen zu schützen.

Seine sonst so gesunde dunkle Gesichtsfarbe war vollkommen zurückgewichen und nur Aschfahle war zurückgeblieben.

„Herr Frodo… bitte… wir müssen wissen was passiert ist. Pippin ist doch nicht einfach so etwas auf dem Weg zugestossen…!" durchbrach er nun die Stille, hielt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an und blickte zu seinem Herrn hinab.

„Solange Elrond ihn nicht versorgt hat wird er ihn nicht zu uns lassen…" antwortete dieser und Feli blickte schweigend zu Boden.

„Aber was will Pippin ausgerechnet hier. Er hat doch seine Pflichten zu erfüllen im Auenland." Unruhig zuckten Sams Augen hin und her. Er wagte den Gedanken nicht auszusprechen der ihm auf der Zunge lag… zu schwer fiel es ihm.

Frodo spürte den inneren Zwist in dem sich sein Freund befand und nun angesteckt durch ihn begann er seine Hände gegeneinander zu reiben.

„Ich… ich weiss es nicht Sam, ich weiss es nicht. Wir werden warten müssen bis Pippin von selbst berichten kann…"

Ruckartig drehte Sam sich herum, beinahe war es so als hätte er bereits auf solch eine oder ähnliche Antwort gewartet um seine Angst und Bedenken endlich freien Lauf lassen zu können.

„Aber was ist wenn es zu spät ist bis dahin… was ist wenn etwas im Auenland passiert ist… ohne Grund hätte Pippin das Auenland garantiert nicht verlassen, Herr Frodo." beinahe flehendlich und unendlich ängstlich hallten diese Worte durch den leeren, mittlerweile dunklen Korridor. Diese Worte flehten nach Gegenargumente die diese schreckliche Vorstellung bereits im Keim ersticken können, doch leider fehlten es Frodo sowie auch Feli genügend Gründe um es überhaupt zu versuchen. Stattdessen hüllten sich beide in Schweigen und Sam, von dem man das nicht gewöhnt war, haute mit der blanken Faust gegen die massive Wand.

„Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch Herr Frodo, Fräulein Feli, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Frau und mein Kind… und natürlich auch Merry… und das Auenland sowieso…"

„Denkst du ich nicht, Sam?" murmelte nun Frodo ergeben. Er ertappte sich dabei wie seine Hand wieder an die alte Stelle zurückgewandert war, genau dorthin wo der Eine immer um seinen Hals hing.

Sam bemerkte das natürlich, entspannte die Hand und glitt zu seinem Herrn hinab auf den Boden, setzte sich direkt vor ihn und nahm Frodos Hände in seine.

„Entschuldigt, Herr Frodo, für meinen Ausbruch, das hätte mir nicht passieren dürfen…"

„Schon gut, Sam." murmelte Frodo und schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen.

Feli indessen wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie schluckte leicht, tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig schossen ihr nun durch den Sinn. Was war wenn Pippin den Orks vor denen die Wölfe sie damals gewarnt hatten, in die Hände gefallen war auf dem Weg hierher? Aber welchen Grund konnte er gehabt haben hierher zu reisen. So wie es schien hatten die beiden ihn nicht erwartet. Und natürlich hatte Sam Recht. Was war wenn die Orks von damals das Auenland lange schon erreicht hatten und Pippin auf der Suche nach Hilfe mit knapper Not es bis hierher schaffte? Aber so wie es aussah war sie die einzige die an die Orks von damals dachte. Frodo und Sam waren bisher nur der Ansicht dass etwas passiert war, aber was das vermochten sie sich nicht vorzustellen. War es dann nicht notwendig wenn sie sofort erfuhren was passierte? Aber was war wenn Pippin nicht rechtzeitig wieder bei Bewusstsein sein würde?

Es waren so viele Fragen auf die es nur eine einzige Antwort gab, dass es ihr ganz schwummrig davon wurde. Doch sie hatte Angst vor dieser einen Antwort… der Antwort die bereits Gestalt angenommen hatte und unangenehm gegen ihre Hüften drückte.

Verzweifelt stützte sie ihr Kinn auf die Knie und presste die Augenlider zusammen… sie musste schnell eine Entscheidung treffen, sonst würde sie entweder der Mut verlassen oder es würde zu spät sein. Sie wog alles gegeneinander auf, doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Gleichzeitig dachte sie an das was sie beim hohen Rat gesagt hatte, verstieß sie nicht im gewissen Sinne gegen ihre eigenen Worte wenn sie jetzt so handelte? Wie eine gemeine Heuchlerin kam sie sich vor, aber was sollte sie denn nur anderes tun?

Sie ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und Rang einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihrem Inneren… sollte sie es tun, oder nicht… tun oder lassen… aufsetzen oder nicht aufsetzen… riskieren oder nicht riskieren, Kopf oder Zahl… es war zum Verzweifeln…

„Fräulein Feli, was ist mit dir? Alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie nun die Stimme von Frodo und sofort richtete sie ihren Kopf wieder auf, blinzelte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und schluckte. Sie hatte sich entschieden, nun galt es nur noch eine einzige letzte Frage zu klären…

Noch einmal atmete sie kontrolliert ein und aus um sich selbst zu beruhigen und ihren Pulsschlag zu verringern.

„Fräulein Feli, du bist ganz weiss im Gesicht…du solltest dich…" begann Frodo doch Feli drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm herum und ihr entschlossener Blick brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen.

„Ich kenne einen Weg der es ermöglicht dass ihr bereits jetzt gleich erfahrt was Pippin zugestoßen ist, sofern ihr in seinem Namen sprechen könnt und es mir gestattet." Murmelte sie und ihr linkes Augenlid zuckte. Ihr Inneres schrie förmlich danach, doch ihr Körper wehrte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen.

Frodo und Sam blickten ihr ins Gesicht und spürten sofort den Inneren Kampf den sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken mit sich selbst gerungen hatte, und der sich anscheinend zu ihren Gunsten entschieden hat.

Der ältere Hobbit von den beiden verstand jedoch was Feli meinte. „Du willst es also versuchen und fragst uns ob Pippin damit einverstanden ist. Bist du dir wirklich sicher dass du es tun willst? Du weißt was beim hohen Rat damals passierte und du willst es riskieren um uns zu helfen?"

Feli nickte, zunächst etwas zaghaft und unsicher, aber wenigstens fest entschlossen.

„Ich will nur wissen ob ihr glaubt das Pippin etwas dagegen haben könnte…" begann sie zu fragen doch sie wurde von Frodo unterbrochen.

„Das können wir leider nicht entscheiden und fragen können wir ihn auch nicht. Bist du dir denn wirklich sicher dass du auch die richtige Erinnerung von ihm sehen wirst? Weil du mir erzähltest dass du keinen Einfluss darauf hast welchen Gedanken du siehst."

„Das liegt daran dass ich noch niemals versucht habe einen bestimmten Gedanken zu erfassen…" sie wandte sich ab und richtete sich langsam auf, „Auch habe ich es seit dem einen Mal auch nie wieder zuvor versucht. Es kann sein dass es nicht funktioniert… aber wenn es diese Möglichkeit gibt, dann sollten wir sie in anbetracht dieser Notlage nutzen. So wie Sam schon sagte, es kann zu spät sein ehe er aufwacht…"

Die Hobbits taten es ihr nun gleich und erhoben sich ebenfalls.

Langsam drehte sich Feli zu ihnen herum. „Bitte glaubt mir, ich würde es nicht versuchen wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, aber die gibt es leider nicht. Wenn wir nun Elben losschicken würden und die herausfänden dass im Auenland alles in Ordnung ist, während Pippin auf dem Weg Orks begegnete und großes Unglück dabei hatte, würden wir sie umsonst losschicken und hätten sozusagen die Hühner aufgescheucht. Wenn im Auenland jedoch etwas passierte, und das kann ich herausfinden, dann können wir entsprechende Vorkehrungen treffen und entsprechend zu Hilfe eilen als ständig sinnlos hin und her zu reiten."

Sam blickte zu ihr empor. „Ich glaube dir dass du es nicht tun würdest wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, auch um deiner eigenen Willen, aber wir können dir leider nicht Pippins Entscheidung abnehmen."

Frodo fügte hinzu. „Nur du allein entscheidest ob du uns mit dieser Gabe helfen willst oder ob es besser sei lieber auf Pippins erwachen zu warten."

Feli fühlte sich im ersten Moment etwas von den beiden Hobbits im Stich gelassen, doch andererseits hatten sie natürlich Recht. Sie konnten nicht für jemanden anderen entscheiden.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend lehnte sie sich noch einmal an die steinerne, massive, kühle spendende Wand und zog das Kästchen mit dem Ring aus ihrer Tasche.

Ihre Finger glitten über die hübschen Verzierungen und Maserungen während ihr linkes Augenlid wieder zuckte.

Beinahe schon konnte sie ihn spüren, den kühlen Ring auf ihrem Finger, der auf einmal so heiss zu werden schien. Diesen Ring den sie hasste und gleichzeitig liebte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig blinzelte sie erschrocken und ihre Hände umschlossen das Kästchen. Sie hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Also gut, ich werde es tun." murmelte sie nun mit belegter Stimme und wandte sich nun der Tür entgegen.

Oh die 11 Word-Seiten sind wirklich an uns vorrübergezogen wie ein Luftzug kurz vor dem Gewittersturm, der sich unweigerlich zusammenbraut über Bruchtal.

Bitte verpasst nicht das nächste Kapitel, vielleicht schon nächste Woche in ihrem ganz in ihrer nähe

PS: bitte um reviews... bin echt gespannt auf eure meinung ;)

cu chibi


	34. fukusayó Nebenwirkung

Hingegen meiner eigentlichen Erwartungen war dieses Kapitel recht schnell fertig. Dessen Inhalt geht etwas sehr zügig vorran, aber genau das wollte ich ja auch erreichen, die Story braucht etwas Tempo, denn nun werden Dinge ins Rollen gebracht, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten sind und alles kommt anders als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. (immerhin hab ich diesen Untertitel nicht umsonst gewählt)

Aber kurz der langen Worte, lest einfach mal weiter

**Kapitel 33.**

_fukusayó - Nebenwirkung_

Frodo und Sam nickten ihr Aufmunternd zu während sie sie flankierten.

„Wir werden mit reinkommen." meinte Frodo während Felis Hand auf die Türklinke zuwies, sie aber noch nicht herunterdrückte.

Noch eine Kleinigkeit ließ sie zögern. Was war wenn sie einfach hinunter zu den Ställen ging und das Pferd von Pippin befragte? Aber das konnte auch keinen Sinn machen und in die Gedanken von Tieren konnte sie nicht hineinblicken, mal ganz davon abgesehen dass sie nicht einmal wusste ob es bei Pferden mit dem Sprechen funktionieren würde. Irgendwie kam ihr nun der Gedanke an den komischen Film Mr. Ed den sie einmal mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder zusammen gesehen hatte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, obwohl es eigentlich unangebracht war.

Ihre kalte Hand traf nun auf die Türklinke und sie bemerkte dass ihr linkes Augenlid wieder zuckte. Eine Reaktion die sie früher niemals gehabt hatte… erst seit dem sie… ärgerlich scheuchte sie diese Gedanken beiseite, sonst würde sie bald der Mut verlassen.

Doch als sie nun endlich die Tür aufstoßen wollte, hielt eine Stimme sie im letzten Moment zurück.

„Was ist denn hier passiert? Darf man erfahren warum es hier solch eine Versammlung gibt, zu der ich natürlich mal wieder nicht eingeladen wurde?"

Feli drehte sich halb herum und erblickte Bilbo, der unbemerkt herangeschlichen war. Sein drittes Bein, das ihn sonst verraten hätte, hielt er hoch, über den Boden schwebend während er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand entlang hangelte. Elben waren wohl unbemerkt vorüber geschlichen und hatten in dem Korridor die Kerzen und Fackeln entzündet. Der Hobbit und auch sie selbst warfen lange Schatten. Es roch rußig.

Seine grauen, zu allen Seiten abstehenden Haare wippten im Takt seiner Schritte hin und her während er langsam näher kam. Sein Gesicht verriet offene Zerstreuung und Wissbegier.

„Herr Bilbo… wir wussten nicht ob du schliefst, da haben wir es vorgezogen dich nicht zu wecken…" begann Sam doch unwirsch vollführte Bilbo eine energische Geste mit seinem Spazierstock.

„Papperlapp. Um diese Uhrzeit gehe ich doch immer in das Kaminzimmer um elbischen Gedichten und Liedern zu lauschen." Er stutzte nun während er die drei vor sich musterte.

„Ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert? Ihr seht alle aus als hättet ihr einen Ork gesehen," mit diesen Worten überwand er die letzten paar Meter die sie noch trennten.

„Onkel Bilbo, bitte komm einfach mit ins Zimmer hinein, dann wirst du es schon selbst sehen," meinte nun Frodo und blickte zu Feli empor die sofort verstand und endlich die Tür nach innen aufstieß.

Der rußige Geruch von Kerzen und Fackeln war das erste was ihr ins Gesicht schlug als sie den Raum betrat. Erst nachdem sie ein paar Schritte hineingewagt hatte schwappte ihr eine Mischung aus scharf riechenden Heilkräutern, Verbandszeug, Blut und kaltem Schweiß entgegen. Im Gegensatz zu dem was sie eigentlich tun wollte, holte sie einmal tief Luft und schluckte mühsam. Irgendwie hatte sie das verlangen entweder sofort den Raum wieder zu verlassen oder einen Schluck zu trinken. Doch beides verkniff sie sich und drehte sich stattdessen herum um die Tür hinter den drei Hobbits zu schließen.

Elrond war wohl erst jetzt soweit zu begreifen dass nun drei ungebetene Besucher den Raum betreten hatten und stand energisch von seinem Stuhl auf. Sein Schälchen und den Stampfer noch in der Hand. Ein grüner matschiger Brei befand sich darin. Der Elb, der ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte, zog sich nun vom Bett zurück und blickte erstaunt auf die unangemeldeten Besucher.

„Was tut ihr hier? Geht bitte sofort, ihr könnt ihm im Moment nicht helfen…" sagte der Herr von Bruchtal im strengen Tonfall, doch er wurde jäh von Bilbo unterbrochen der sich nun wieder auf sein drittes Bein verließ und an Feli vorbei taumelte.

„Das… das ist ja Peregrin Tuk. Was… was ist hier passiert? Wer hat ihn so zugerichtet? Seit wann ist er hier… und das wolltet ihr mir nicht sagen?" empörte er sich nun Lauthals bis Frodo seine Hände auf die Schultern des alten Hobbits legte und ihm bedeutete zu Schweigen.

Ehe jedoch der hohe Elb erneut das Wort ergreifen konnte, schaltete Feli sich ein.

„Bitte Herr Elrond, schicken sie uns nicht fort. Ich möchte nur erfahren was mit Pippin geschehen ist." murmelte diese nun und Elrond erfasste sie nun mit seinen Blicken.

„Du weißt doch genauso wie ich dass er nicht befragt werden kann. Er liegt im Fieber, und das schon seit dem du ihn hergebracht hast" seine Gegenargumente gingen in der Dunkelheit und den gespenstischem Flackern der Kerzen und Fackeln unter als sein Blick auf Felis Hände hinab glitt.

Er blinzelte erschrocken und Feli biss die Zähne aufeinander. Elrond hatte die kleine Schachtel wieder erkannt. Sie nahm diese nun in beide Hände und hielt sie empor, beinahe flehendlich. „Bitte, Herr Elrond, lassen sie es mich wenigstens einmal versuchen."

Bilbos Blick glitt nun von einem zum anderen und er blinzelte erstaunt. Er begriff noch nicht so recht was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

Unglücklich blickte Elrond ihr ins Gesicht.

„Fräulein Feli, wie willst du das fertig bringen? Er ist doch im Fiebertraum, seine Augen sind geschlossen, du kannst nicht…"

„Bitte, lassen sie es mich versuchen… wenigstens einmal…" murmelte Feli und biss die Zähne wieder aufeinander. Hinter ihr begann es unruhig zu rascheln, es war Sam der näher an Frodo herangetreten war, aber es veranlasste Feli dazu zusammen zu zucken.

Gerade noch konnte sie sich zusammen reissen sich nicht herumzudrehen und ihn anzuschreien er solle nicht so unruhig sein. Wie unter Hochspannung kam sie sich vor, wie jemand der schon lange auf etwas wartet, ganz dringend wartet und nun nur noch von einer Winzigkeit davon abgehalten wurde es auszuführen.

In Gedanken fasste sie dieses Gefühl in Worte: Sie war wie ein Drogenjunky der jetzt endlich seinen Schuss brauchte… eine Dosis vom Ring… die Macht auskosten…

Wieder zuckte ihr linkes Augenlid, Elrond bemerkte es zum Glück nicht denn er blickte gerade zu Pippin hinab, der in diesem riesigen Elbenbett beinahe versank.

Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst trat Feli nun einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und gleich darauf noch einen und noch einen bis sie Elrond auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ansah und langsam das Kästchen öffnete um zu beweisen dass es ihr ernst war… sehr ernst.

„Bitte, lassen sie es mich versuchen. Wenn es nicht Funktioniert, werden wir gehen und dieses Zimmer erst wieder mit ihrer Erlaubnis betreten."

Sie beleckte die Lippen als Elrond gerade nicht hinsah. Er hatte zuerst den Mund geöffnet, wohl zum Protest, ließ es aber bleiben und blickte stattdessen erbost von einem zum anderen, dann zu Pippin und schließlich zu Feli herüber.

„Es wundert mich schon dass ihr es einfach zulasst, Frodo, Sam und Bilbo." Murmelte er in einem etwas harscherem Tonfall und sogleich erhob der alte Hobbit seine Stimme zum Protest: „Herr Elrond, ich bitte sie, ich weiss gar nicht worum es hier geht… deshalb haltet mich bitte raus aus diesem Spiel…" doch schon schwieg er wieder. Feli bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln das Frodo da seinen Anteil beitrug, denn er flüsterte nun beschwörend auf ihn ein.

Feli war einfach näher gekommen ohne dass er, Elrond, sie dazu aufgefordert hatte. Es war wie damals als er mit ihr allein in dem Zimmer gewesen war, wo er beinahe auf sie losgegangen wäre, nur dass es dieses Mal nicht von ihm ausging, diese Macht, die vom Ring her gesteuert wurde, sondern dass es dieses Mal Feli war die vom Ring anscheinend kontrolliert wurde. Was ihm nur verborgen blieb war was der Ring damit bezweckte Feli dies tun zu lassen? Er wusste sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen…

Eigentlich war es nun an der Zeit alle Vier hinaus zu werfen, aber er hatte keine Vorstellung davon was der Ring dann machen würde wenn er dies auch nur ansatzweise versuchen würde.

Nun vernahm er einen gepeinigten, schmerzlichen Laut. Pippin rührte sich im Bett… nein er rührte sich nicht, er wand sich vor Schmerzen.

Feli hielt das geöffnete Kästchen vor sich und blickte zu Pippin hinab. Ihr helles Gewand das nun mit dunklen, langen Flecken gespickt war, fiel ihm ins Auge. Es sah in diesem Dämmerlicht sogar Furcht einflössend aus, vor allem weil sie den Ring genau in Höhe der blutigen Flecken hielt.

Langsam und mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm Elrond wieder auf dem Stuhl platz und blickte zu Pippin, der jetzt wieder flach atmend zwischen ihnen beiden lag.

Seine ärgsten Wunden waren bereits versorgt wurden, er selbst hatte Kräuter zerstampft und sie ihm auf die Verletzungen gegeben ehe er sie Verband.

„Ich tue es nicht gerne, aber einen einzigen Versuch hast du, Fräulein Feli. Ihr werdet alle sofort verschwinden sollte es fehlschlagen, habt ihr verstanden? Pippin braucht Ruhe, und die gebt ihr ihm so nicht."

Mit diesen Worten schob er den Elben beiseite, der noch immer an seiner Seite des Bettes stand und dieser zog sich langsam zurück.

Auf Felis Gesicht breitete sich nun ein erleichtertes, wenn auch von Ängstlichkeit gezeichnetes Lächeln ab… aber Elrond war der einzige der sah dass noch etwas anderes in diesem Blick mitschwang… und es sah nicht friedlich aus…

Feli hielt nun das Kästchen in einer Hand und zog schnell den kleinen Stuhl zu sich heran der auf ihrer Seite des Bettes stand, und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Sie sah auf und blickte Elrond ins Gesicht.

„Einen Versuch!" meinte dieser nun scharf und Feli nickte, zog ohne hinzuschauen den silbernen Ring hervor.

Noch bevor sie ihn aufsetzte blickte sie zu Pippin vor sich aufs Bett hinab.

Elrond hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, aber nichts desto trotz zeichneten sich Schweißperlen auf dem kleinen von lockigem Haar umrandeten Gesicht ab und die geschlossenen Augen zuckten unruhig hinter den Lidern. Ab und an warf er auch den Kopf unruhig hin und her. In Feli begann wieder Mitleid empor zu steigen und ihr gerade zuckendes linkes Augenlid beruhigte sich wieder.

Geradezu sanft wurde nun ihr Blick während sie einen inneren Kampf mit sich Rang Pippin nicht mit beiden Händen zu packen und ihn mit Schreien wach zu rütteln.

Sie wusste dass diese schrecklichen Gedanken nur vom Ring ausgelöst wurden und sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie war kein Drogenjunky der auf Turkey war und den nächsten Schuss brauchte. Sie war nicht von der Macht des Ringes abhängig. Nicht sie sollte dem Ring gehorchen, der Ring sollte ihr gehorchen…

Das Kästchen wanderte auf den Boden vor dem Bett. Gleich danach streifte sie den Ring auf den Finger und flüsterte kurz darauf: „Jetzt darf mir niemand in die Augen sehen bis es vorbei ist…!" und die nun freie Hand glitt nun über die Bettdecke zu Pippins.

Gleichzeitig durchflutete sie wieder diese Woge aus Mut und Beherztheit, vermischt mit innerlicher Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit und Wachsamkeit. Ihr Pulsschlag verlangsamte sich, die Gerüche der Kräuter umrandeten sie und keine Nervosität überfiel ihre Augenlider. Sie war nun ganz entspannt und losgelöst. Die Hobbits würden später sagen dass sie von dem Moment ab an dem sie den Ring aufsetzte irgendwie Größer wirkte.

Sie wusste nicht ob Pippin sie hören konnte, aber sie hoffte es inständig… sonst müsste sie wohl doch ihren schrecklichen Gedanken von vorhin noch ausführen.

„Keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts… ich will dir Helfen, aber dafür musst du die Augen öffnen." Flüsterte sie sanft und ergriff die heisse kleine Hand. Zuerst lag sie locker in ihrer Handfläche und sie wartete geduldig während sie langsam spürte wie die kleinen Finger sich um ihre große Handfläche schlossen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf herum, in ihre Richtung und Felis gesamte Konzentration zog sich auf einen einzigen Punkt in ihren Gedanken zusammen, dass sie nur die Erinnerung Pippins sah die sie auch sehen wollte.

Leise flüsterte sie, beruhigend und mit sonorer Stimme: „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an mich. Ich bin die die du unten getroffen hast, die die du Elbin genannt hast, auch wenn ich keine bin. Ich will dir wirklich nicht wehtun, ich will nur einen einzigen Gedanken von dir sehen… bitte erlaube es mir…"

Angespannt standen alle um das Bett herum und betrachteten das Schauspiel das sich ihnen bot. Pippin hatte nun seinen Kopf gänzlich herumgedreht und seine Augenlider zuckten.

Er muss mich einfach hören… dachte Feli erleichtert bei diesen Reaktionen und sie sah sogar das zaghafte nicken, es konnte natürlich auch ein vom Schüttelfrost ausgelöster Reflex sein, aber Feli glaubte das nicht. Sie zog nun zur Verstärkung auch noch mit ihrer anderen Hand Pippins zweite Hand zu sich um seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Elbin…" hauchte er, kaum hörbar, „Wunderschöne … Elbin…" dann öffneten sich ganz langsam und wie in einem wirren Kampf gegen den eigenen Körper seine Augenlider.

Feli wollte zuerst protestieren, doch er beließ Pippin in diesem Glauben. Vielleicht war es sogar besser wenn er glaubte eine Elbin würde in seine Gedanken hineinsehen als ein einfaches Menschenmädchen, das nicht einmal von Mittelerde stammte. Genau in diesem Augenblick kamen in Feli die Erinnerungen an das erste Mal wieder hoch, als sie den Ring auf diese Weise benutzt hatte, unfreiwillig und unwissend. Kurz hielt sie den Atem an. Es war wie in einem realen Horrorfilm, nur dass sie die Augen nicht verschliessen konnte vor der gruseligsten Stelle.

Und da geschah es auch schon, Pippin hatte den Kampf gewonnen und blickte ihr mit seinen grau-grünen Augen direkt ins Gesicht. Feli hatte gerade noch Zeit zu bemerkten dass ihr diese Augenfarbe gefiel, als sie auch schon vollauf beschäftigt war ihre vor Konzentration beinahe schwummrigen Augen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen als auch schon das unangenehme Gefühl von damals sich wieder einstellte.

Ihr Herz wurde gepackt von einer Empfindung die erdrückender nicht sein konnte. Sie spürte wie ihr Blick leer wurde, das hatte sie beim letzten Mal nicht empfunden, dafür begann sie wieder zu blinzeln, unaufhörlich während gleichzeitig ihre Augäpfel aus den Höhlen gepresst wurden. Alles was sie jetzt noch verzweifelt dachte dass sie nur eine einzige Erinnerung von Pippin, nur eine einzige sehen wollte ehe ihre Augenlider aufhörten zu blinzeln und ihr starrer, leerer Blick sich in die Augen von Pippins heftete, mit ihm verschmolz und verschwamm. Alles begann zu verschwimmen, ihr kamen die Tränen doch sie brachten keine Erleichterung, sondern nur Dunkelheit…

Schon wenige Augenblicke später begann sie etwas in der Dunkelheit zu hören… ein seltsamer Laut… er kam ihr vertraut vor und doch so fremd als hätte sie ihn noch nie vorher in ihrem Leben gehört… oder wenigstens nicht auf diese Weise gehört.

Sie benötigte einige wenige Augenblicke bis sie feststellte dass es ein schnell pochendes Herz war… der Schnelligkeit und der Tonart nach zu Urteilen war es kleiner als ihr eigenes.

Als nächstes merkte sie dass sie keuchend ein und aus atmete. Dazu schwitzte sie… aber nicht weil es heiss war, sondern weil große, aber immerhin flinke Füße über den geschmeidigen Boden huschten, eilig, schnell, auf der Flucht…

Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Zuerst konnte sie ihn nicht deuten, aber schon im nächsten Moment erschlug er sie beinahe. Es roch nach Angst, Schweiss, Rauch und geronnenes Blut…

Und da schlug die Dunkelheit wie ein Donnerschlag vor ihren zurück und sie sah nur noch wie Bäume, Büsche und Wiese an ihrem Blick vorüber rasten.

Irgendwo hörte sie tosende wogen aus Wasser, Eisen das aufeinander prallte und wie diese Geräusche sich mit dem Kriegsgeheul vermischten, dass sich so barbarisch anhörte als würde irgendwo eine ganze Horde von Tieren gleichzeitig geschlachtet werden.

Jetzt beherrschte nur noch ein einziger Gedanke alles in ihr: ANGST!

Aber es war nicht vergleichbar mit den Ängsten die sie bisher ausgestanden hatte, dieses waren Ängste, die sie am ehesten mit dem Tode verglich…

„SIE KOMMEN, RENNT UM EUER LEBEN!" hörte sie nun jemanden direkt in ihr Ohr hineinbrüllen und erschrocken begann Pippin zu taumeln.

Vor sich erkannte er nun endlich Merry der beinahe eine ganze Hobbitlänge schneller war als er selbst.

„Merry… warte auf mich … bitte…" keuchte er während an ihm weitere Hobbits vorbei hasteten und ihr Heil in der Flucht suchten. Seine Hosenbeine klebten unangenehm an der Haut, die Haare verfingen sich immer wieder direkt in seinem Gesichtsfeld und seine Weste schlug immer wieder hart gegen seine Hände. Aber diese dumpfen Schmerzen waren zu ertragen, was nicht zu ertragen war waren die Gedanken daran was die Orks anstellen würden, wenn sie sie fangen würden. Voller Hass waren sie wie aus dem nichts bei Bree aufgetaucht und hatten dort alles niedergemetzelt was sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte. Ein paar Hobbits, die in Bree wohnten, hatten es bis zum Brandyschloss geschafft, doch leider hatten sie damit die ganze Orkherde zu ihrem Zuhause geführt. Es herrschte Krieg, so wie damals als Saruman in das Dorf eingefallen war. Die Hobbits verteidigten sich, doch gegen diese Übermacht waren sie beinahe gänzlich Machtlos.

Die unmenschlichen Schreie die die Hobbits unweigerlich bis ins Mark verschreckten und vor sich her trieben, kamen langsam und wie eine drohende Gewitterwolke immer näher.

„Beeil dich Pippin… beeil dich!" schrie Merry vor ihm, drehte sich nun aber herum, hielt kurz an, ließ ihn aufholen und harkte seinen Freund unter.

„Sie werden das Brandyschloss gleich erreicht haben!" schrie Pippin gegen das triumphale Johlen und Grölen der grausamen Geschöpfe hinter ihm an.

Er gewann nun an Tempo, aber auch nur weil Merry ihn halb hinter sich her schleifte.

„Ich weiss… ich weiss…!" schrie dieser nun und bog scharf um eine Ecke, zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurch und steuerte nun direkt auf die Pferdeställe zu. Sie waren nur wenige hundert Meter vom Brandyschloss entfernt.

Schon nach wenigen keuchenden Atemzügen hatten sie die Ställe erreicht.

Merry stieß mit einem Fußtritt die Tür ein und ein Wiehern empfing ihn. Die Hobbits die sich normalerweise um die Pferde kümmerten, waren schon lange vor dem Überfall geflohen. Starker Pferde- und Heugeruch stieg ihnen beiden in die Nase, doch sie hatten keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern.

„Los, du nimmst _Peg_ und reitest so schnell es geht nach Bruchtal. Wir schaffen es nicht alleine diese Orkherde zu besiegen." rief Merry, glitt nun in den Stall zur rechten Seite, wo auf der Box in Schönschrift der Name des Pferdes eingraviert war.

Pippin keuchte noch, er hielt sich an der Box fest und stammelte: „Aber was wird aus dir?"

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, versuch du Bruchtal zu erreichen, das ist alles was du tun kannst im Moment, und es ist eine wichtige Aufgabe…!" er sattelte das Pferd bereits.

Das von der Hektik verunsicherte Tier schnaubte erbost, trat unruhig von einer Stelle auf die andere. Er und auch die anderen drei verbliebenen Pferde in den Nachbarboxen rochen die Orks bereits und ihre Furcht war nicht unbegründet. Pferdefleisch stand sehr weit oben auf der Fressliste der Orks.

„Ich werde inzwischen versuchen das Brandyschloss zu verteidigen, bis es nicht mehr geht…!" rief er nun, zerrte _Peg_ beinahe hinter sich her aus dem Stall heraus und half Pippin beim aufsitzen.

Gerade als er auf dem Pferderücken saß konnten sie bereits die Orkschreie im Stall hören, so als wären sie bereits direkt neben ihnen.

Der Schreck fuhr beiden in die Glieder und Merry beeilte sich den Hinterausgang aufzustoßen.

„Hier können sie dich nicht so schnell entdecken. Halte dich in den Wäldern, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas länger dauert, aber es ist besser als von den Orks erwischt zu werden. Warte, reite noch nicht los…" hektisch scheuchte Merry nun auch die letzten drei verbliebenen Pferde aus ihren Boxen heraus und trieb sie ins Freie während er sprach: „So fällst du nicht gleich so schnell auf. Hier, das ist alles was ich noch für dich tun kann, mein Freund…" murmelte er ergeben und zerrte das Kurzschwert hervor, dass an seinem Gürtel herabbaumelte.

Entsetzt blickte Pippin zu Merry herab und nahm wie in Trance das Schwert an sich.

„Aber wie willst du dich jetzt..." begann er doch der ältere Hobbit ließ ihn nicht ausreden, gab dem Pferd statt dessen einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Sofort schoss es mit einem ängstlichen Wiehern aus dem Stall heraus gerade so als hätte ein leibhaftiger Ork ihn in den Hintern gebissen.

„Machs gut… und bitte, erreich Bruchtal…!" schrie er ihm noch hinterher.

Pippin hätte gerne geantwortet, doch _Peg_ schoss so schnell dahin dass er sich gerade noch an den Zügeln halten konnte. Krampfhaft hielt er sich nun fest um nicht vom Pferd zu fallen.

Der starke Wind trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen während er sich vorbeugte und die Mähne des Pferdes ihm ins Gesicht schlug.

„Bitte… so schnell es geht nach Bruchtal. Du kennst den Weg du hast ihn schon oft beschritten…!" rief er gegen den Wind an.

Doch das was er als nächstes hörte ließ ihn förmlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Schnell drehte er sich auf dem Pferderücken herum und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Die Orks hatten ihn entdeckt und eine grölende Dreiergruppe löste sich nun von den Hauptangreifern, deutete mit ihren Keulen und riesigen Säbeln direkt in seine Richtung, dessen Weg sich unweigerlich vom Brandyschloss entfernte.

„Fangt ihn, der holt sonst Verstärkung!" brüllte ein Ork aus der Horde heraus und die Dreiergruppe kam mit geifernden Kiefern, entstellten Gesichtern und mordlüsternen Augen direkt auf ihn zugestürmt.

Pippin krallte sich jetzt mit einer Hand in den Sattel und gleichzeitig an den Zügel und rief: „LAUF… sonst kriegen und töten sie uns!"

Entschlossen packte seine kleine Hand den griff des Kurzschwertes und er drehte sich herum. Die Orks kamen näher. Ihre hässlichen, entstellten Körper passten zu den mörderischen Waffen die sie nun über ihre Köpfe hinweg schwangen und laut und einschüchternd brüllten:

„Wir kriegen dich doch… lauf nicht weg Hobbit! Wir kriegen dich doch!"

Sie werden mich kriegen… auf die eine oder andere Weise… oh Merry es tut mir so Leid… schoss es ihm durch den Sinn als er mit Schrecken feststellte das einer der drei Orks plötzlich stehen geblieben war, etwas in die Hand nahm, anzog und es schließlich losließ. Etwas flog in seine Richtung und Pippins Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Schneller!" schrie er _Peg_ zu, duckte sich, beobachtete die Flugbahn des dünnen Gegenstandes, der direkt auf ihn zuschoss. Doch er musste nach vorne schauen, den Bäumen, die immer näher kamen ausweichen und gleichzeitig in den Wald hineintauchen, doch es fehlten ein paar Sekunden nur, dann wäre nichts passiert.

Das nächste was er spürte war ein seltsames Geräusch, als würde ein Gegenstand in etwas Eintauchen und wie sich etwas in seinem Körper bewegte…

Sein Herz raste, sein Puls vibrierte und der Schmerz durchzuckte ihn wie einen Blitz der vom Himmel schoss.

Eine winzige Sekunde brauchte er noch, dann hatte er sich ruckartig herumgedreht und entdeckte den Pfeil der wie ein Stachel aus seiner Schulter herausragte.

„Ich habe ihn getroffen!" grölte die grausame Stimme des Bogenschützen, doch Pippin konnte darauf nicht mehr antworten. Er tauchte hinein in den Wald und genau in diesem Moment hörte die Gnade auf die ihm zuteil war, als der Schmerz noch nicht ganz seine Empfindungen erreicht hatte.

Doch jetzt gab es nichts mehr was es noch zurückhielt. Wie ein Stein der ins Rollen gebracht wurde, riss er den Mund weit auf, gleichzeitig griff seine Hand in Blinder Angst, Schmerz und Wut nach hinten und verfehlten immer wieder das Ende des Pfeils. Gleichzeitig schrie er seine Pein und seine Qual hinaus. Er schrie, es hallte im Wald. Seine Gedanken versuchten zu rationalisieren, doch es war unmöglich. Er würde sich verraten… er würde die Orks direkt in seine Richtung locken… er würde sterben… der Pfeil saß tief… der Schmerz saß tief… die Erinnerung war grausam Real…

Feli griff wie im Fiebertraum nach ihrer rechten Schulter und griff doch immer wieder ins leere während sie sich vor Schmerzen wand und schrie und schrie und schrie.

So unerwartet und plötzlich wurde sie aus diesen Gedanken herausgerissen dass sie die Stimmen der Freunde sofort hören, aber nicht deuten konnte.

„Feli du musst den Ring abnehmen… du musst ihn abnehmen!" schrie Elrond, der um das Bett herumhastete, gegen ihre Schreie an, doch sie wehrte sich heftig, der Schmerz verflog nicht so schnell, die Erinnerung war zu frisch, und das was damit verbunden war, unerträglich.

Sie stieß Elrond schließlich von sich, trat gegen das Bett und fiel selbst vom Stuhl auf den harten Boden wo sie begann unter Krämpfen gegen den nicht vorhandenen Schmerz anzukämpfen.

Elrond tat nun das einzige was ihm noch einfiel, er beugte sich vor, griff nach ihrer Hand und riss den Ring mit einem Ruck von ihrem Finger.

Ein einzelner schmerzlicher Laut glitt nun von beiden und der Elb warf den Ring von sich auf den Boden wo er mit einem feinen Klirren unbeachtet liegen blieb.

Feli selbst brauchte noch einen Augenblick ehe sie begriff wo sie sich befand.

Sie hörte Augenblicklich auf zu schreien und ihre heisse Wange kühlte sich auf dem Steinboden langsam ab. Ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich, sie blinzelte erschrocken, alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und ein seltsamer Laut glitt aus ihrer Kehle hervor.

Frodo kam näher, kniete sich herab und half Feli sich langsam aufzurichten.

„Kannst du mich hören… Feli… bitte sag doch etwas!" rief er während sie durch einen verschwommenen Blick hindurch bemerkte wie Sam langsam näher kam. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über die Augen und die Wange. Ihre Arme und Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding und ihre Gedanken glichen einem einzigen Chaos.

Während sie noch verwirrt mit der Hand ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht schob, glitt Sam direkt vor ihr auf den Boden hinab, packte mit beiden Händen ihre Schultern und rüttelte sie.

Entsetzen bei den anderen, insbesondere Frodo der sofort nach Sams starken Armen griff und ihm zurief: „Sam, lass das, du tust ihr weh!" Doch sein langjähriger Freund ließ sich davon nicht beirren während Feli verwirrt aufsah und sich mit ein paar Fingern über die Stirn fuhr während sie leise aufstöhnte.

„Was hast du gesehen? Bitte sag es mir sofort! Was hast du empfunden das du so geschrien hast?" rief er. In Felis Ohren dröhnte es und ihre Gedanken trudelten noch immer wie in einem Tornado durch ihren Kopf herum.

„Bitte Sam, du kannst doch nicht einfach…!" begann Frodo geschockt über diesen wütenden Ausbruch seines Freundes, doch Sam ließ sich nicht beirren…

Frodo war kräftig, aber gegen die Gärtnerarme hatte er keine Chance. Da hätte eine Schlingpflanze versuchen können seine Arme von Feli zu reissen, es hätte nichts gebracht.

„Was hast du gesehen? Antworte!" schrie er ihr ins Gesicht hinein und Feli, außerstande einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren brachte nur ein paar gestammelte Wörter heraus. „Angst… Pferd… Orks… Pfeil… SCHMERZ!" schrie sie zum Schluss und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Es waren spärliche Informationen, aber Sam und Frodo reimten sich daraus ihre eigene Geschichte zusammen. Sofort ließ Sam sie los und erhob sich, taumelte geschockt zurück und begann mit seinen Händen zu kneten.

Kalkweiss waren ihre Gesichter während Bilbo hinter ihnen Seufze: „Etwas schreckliches muss passiert sein…!"

Das war der erste Satz den Feli wieder verstand und langsam hob sie ihren Kopf aus den Händen heraus.

„Wo... wo bin ich… was ist passiert?" murmelte sie und ihr Schädel dröhnte, fühlte sich an als würde er gleich platzen.

Ihre letzte Erinnerung war noch immer der Schmerz, aber wie sie auf den Boden gekommen war wusste sie nicht. Ratlos blickte sie zu Elrond empor der mit dem Finger auf den Ring deutete und meinte: „Du hast große Schmerzen empfunden. Ich habe dir den Ring vom Finger gerissen. Aber du musst ihn selbst aufheben, ich kann ihn nicht berühren, er hat meine Hand verbrannt…"

Sie blinzelte und versuchte sich daraus einen Reim zu machen und schließlich begann sie langsam zu begreifen was passiert war… sie hatte unbewusst mehr Preis gegeben als sie jemals mit deutlichen Worten hätte sagen können.

„Das Auenland… das Auenland ist in Gefahr…. Orks sind dort und vernichten alle…" murmelte nun Frodo geistesabwesend. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen was Feli und Elrond gesagt hatten. Feli drehte sich herum. Seine Hände, die noch bis vor kurzen beruhigend auf ihrer Schulter geruht hatten, entfernten sich. Langsam erhob sich sein zitternder Körper. Auch Sam erging es nicht anders. Verzweifelt keuchte er, knetete seine Finger immer Stärker, seine von der Sonne gebräunte Haut wurde immer fahler und schließlich hielt er es anscheinend nicht mehr aus und schrie: „Meine Rosie und meine Elanor!"

Alle zuckten zusammen, wie nach einem Peitschenknall. Doch ehe auch nur einer etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte der jüngere Hobbit sich herumgedreht, war zur Tür gestürzt, riss diese auf und war aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Ohne dass jemand vorher etwas hätte sagen können war Frodo nun hinterher gestürzt während Elrond noch die Hand hob und „Wartet!" hinterher schrie, doch es verhallte ungehört im Korridor hinter der Tür.

Die Dinge entwickeln sich anders als man es zuerst Denkt... ähm sorry, das hatten wir oben schon bin jetzt echt mal gespannt was ihr dazu sagt und vor allem wie denkt ihr gehts weiter? Was wird passieren? Ich möchte einfach mal sehen ob es jemanden gelingt in die nähe meiner eigenen Idee wie es weitergeht kommt Ist einfach mal so interessenhalber Wer seine Idee mir gerne zusenden will kann das unter chibipoolyahoo.de gerne tun. Vielen Dank im voraus und auch fürs lesen.

Also dann das wars erstmal wieder von mir, ich wünsche euch noch viel spass und naja... vielleicht das der eine oder andere noch ein Rewiew abgibt... darüber würde ich mich riesig freuen

cu chibi


	35. sógi Streit, Zwist

Guten Abend

Also in letzter Zeit bin ich echt von mir selbst überrascht wie schnell alles so von der Hand geht. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht mal eine ganze Stunde alt und ich habe nur einen halben Tag gebraucht es fertig zu stellen stolzis

Es ist auch mit abstand eines der etwas besseren Kapitel, vor allem gegen Ende des Kapitels wird es sehr bedrückend und traurig, aber lest lieber selbst ehe ich alles vorher schon ausplaudere.

**Kapitel 34.**

_sógi_ – Streit, Zwist

„Nein… wartet… ihr könnt nicht…" murmelte Feli, doch die beiden Hobbits hatten es nicht gehört. Selbst wenn sie noch im Raum gewesen wären hätten sie es nicht gehört. Felis flüstern war so leise, dass es einem Windhauch glich. Das rennen der zwei Fußpaare über den Korridor entfernte sich immer schneller, wurde leiser und erstarb schließlich, als hätte jemand den Ton an einer Anlage auf Lautlos gedreht.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, was hatte sie nur gesagt? Aber viel schlimmer war die Frage nach dem was sie ANGERICHTET hatte mit dem was sie gesagt hatte?

Der kalte Boden unter ihr konnte ihr keine Antwort darauf geben, aber er konnte dafür sorgen langsam wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden.

Hektisch begann sie ihre Schläfe zu Massieren während die andere Hand nach der Bettkante tastete. Sie hatte mal wieder alles Falsch gemacht ohne wirklich etwas dafür zu können oder nur im Ansatz dies gewollt zu haben. Die Hand spürte nun den groben Stoff der Decke und fest klammerte sie sich daran, krallte sich regelrecht in ihn hinein während sie begann ihre Beine zu ordnen.

„Fräulein Feli, bitte, ich helfe euch…" murmelte Elrond, der seinen ausgestreckten Arm wieder zurückgezogen hatte und sich nun nach ihr herumdrehte. Er streckte eine Hand vor und griff unter ihre Achseln.

Feli wurde schwarz vor Augen als sie die Füße endlich unter ihren Körper schob und versuchte ihre Beine zum Aufstehen zu zwingen. So schlimm war es beim letzten Mal nicht gewesen, bemerkte sie nebenbei – aber beim letzten Mal hatte sie auch nicht solche Schmerzen ausstehen müssen. Aber um Himmels Willen es waren doch nur Schmerzen aus der Erinnerung heraus, wieso konnte sie diese überhaupt spüren? War das überhaupt wichtig in anbetracht der Situation? Feli entschied das es nicht wichtig war und sie hier nicht in einem Kursus war in dem die Frage nach dem Schmerz und seinem Ursprung diskutiert wurde.

Ihre Beine waren wie Pudding und nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher als sich jetzt auf das weiche Bett setzen zu können, aber dafür blieb keine Zeit.

Elrond, der seinen griff um ihren Arm verstärkte und sie damit noch immer stutzte, dirigierte sie zu Pippins Bett.

„Nein… nein… sie müssen den beiden nach… bitte… sie laufen… laufen in ihr verderben." murmelte Feli während der Raum sich um sie drehte und sie gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen musste sich zu setzen. Aber wenn sie sich jetzt hinsetzte würde sie so schnell nicht mehr aufstehen können.

Elrond hörte nicht zu und baute sich stattdessen vor ihr auf, wollte sie zum Hinsetzen zwingen.

„Setz dich erstmal, Fräulein Feli. Du bist bleich wie das Laken."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen wie Bilbo sich näherte, mit besorgtem Blick. Nein nein, das war doch alles ganz falsch. Sie musste den beiden dummen Hobbits nach die Hals über Kopf hinaus gerannt waren.

„Lassen … lassen sie mich, Herr Elrond. Helfen sie den beiden… helfen sie nicht mir… Sie müssen ihnen nach… sie laufen in ihr verderben" murmelte Feli verzweifelt und ließ endlich die Decke los. Kraftlos wanderte ihr Arm empor und ihre Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk. Sie keuchte bei dieser Anstrengung, doch sie war eisern nicht eher Ruhe zu geben als bis Elrond endlich ihrem Wunsch entsprach. Entschlossen blickte sie nun empor, ihre Knie begannen bereits einzuknicken und sich aufs Hinsetzen einzustellen, doch diese Ruhe gönnte Feli ihnen nicht.

„Lassen sie mich los, ich werde sie jetzt von dieser Dummheit abhalten…" zischte sie während der kalte Schweiß in ihr ausbrach.

Die Macht des Ringes hatte sehr an ihren Kräften gezehrt, aber sie war dennoch fest entschlossen die beiden Hobbits von ihrem ersichtlichen Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Was meinst du damit, Fräulein Feli?" murmelte nun Elrond während Feli unter Aufwendung ihrer sämtlichen Kräfte seinen Arm von ihren Achseln entfernte.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck drückte sie ihre Knie durch und stand aufrecht vor dem Bett während Elrond einen Schritt zurücktaumelte.

„Fräulein Feli, du kannst doch nicht…" rief er erschrocken als diese sich langsam und bedächtig in Bewegung setzte, langsam auf das Ende des Bettes zutaumelte und schließlich dort zum stehen kam, keuchend Luft holte und die Tür ins Visier nahm.

Die Entschlossenheit und diese kurze Strecke ließen ihren Kreislauf wieder einigermaßen anlaufen und das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach.

„Fräulein Feli, bitte… ich werde ihnen nacheilen, aber bitte setzt euch hin…" begann er, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern, die sie jedoch rüde abschüttelte.

Sie fühlte sich miserabel, denn sie war Schuld an dem ganzen, aber sie konnte die Hobbits nicht einfach in der Nacht gehen lassen… weil… weil ihr etwas eingefallen war, das sie, während sie in die Gedanken Pippins hinein blickte, erkannt hatte. Sie bereute nicht zum ersten und bestimmt nicht zum letzten mal diesen Ring überhaupt jemals erhalten zu haben aber noch mehr bereute sie dass sie sich von ihm hatte hinreissen lassen ihn zu benutzen…

Mit einem schwerfälligen Ruck stieß sie sich von der Bettkante ab und richtete ihren Blick auf die Tür zu, die noch immer halb geöffnet das Licht der flackernden Fackeln hinein ließ während die Kerzen hier in diesem Raum leicht flirrten. Es war bereits dunkel.

Schlafenszeit! Alle Kinder müssen jetzt ins Bett. glitt es Zusammenhangslos durch Felis Gedanken hindurch. Bilbo beobachtete sie während er auf seinem Stock gestützt ein paar Meter neben ihr stand.

Mit jedem weiteren taumelnden Schritt wurden diese fester und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so matt. Es war tatsächlich so dass ihr Kreislauf sehr weit runter gegangen sein musste als sie mit Hilfe des Ringes in die Gedanken von Pippin eingetaucht war. Vielleicht lag es daran dass sie dieses Mal sich so sehr auf einen einzigen Gedanken konzentrierte, vielleicht lag es an den Schmerzen… ach zum Teufel damit woran es lag… es gab im Moment wichtigeres.

Sie erreichte den Türrahmen und hielt sich daran fest. Sie keuchte nicht mehr, aber das Schwindelgefühl war wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Bitte, Herr Bilbo, halten sie sie auf!" meinte nun Elrond doch Bilbo schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf während der Elb nun schnellen Schrittes näher kam.

„Lasst sie gehen, sie will es so… sie will ihnen helfen und ich weiss auch warum sie es will."

Er stellte sich den verdutzten Elben in den Weg während Feli langsam aus dem Raum heraus glitt, mit jedem Schritt festigte sich ihre Entschlossenheit ebenso wie ihr Kreislauf. Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr so schnell und ihr Atem normalisierte sich.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum?" rief Elrond nun und wollte an Bilbo vorbei, doch dieser stellte ihm den Spazierstock in den Weg.

„Hier geht es um Schulden begleichen und sie will sich dabei nicht helfen lassen. Es ist ihre Entscheidung." Raunte nun Bilbo während Feli gänzlich auf den Flur verschwand und der Schatten mit ihren tapsenden Schritten kleiner und leiser wurde…

Feli hörte draußen auf dem Korridor noch das Wortgefecht dass sich im Krankenzimmer abspielte, aber sie achtete nicht auf das was gesprochen wurde. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf so schnell wie möglich ihr Zimmer zu erreichen und die beiden Hobbits von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber in diesem Tempo würde sie es niemals schaffen.

Noch immer hangelte sie sich an der Wand entlang, die kühle spendende Wand und die kühle die durch ihre dünnen Schuhe hindurch glitt… und die kühle die um ihre Beine und Arme herumwaberte und sie zwickten und angriffen und ihre Glieder wieder belebten.

Aber es reichte bei weitem noch nicht aus.

Der kalte Schweiss rann ihr an den Schläfen entlang und sie sah ein dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Alle Vöglein fliegen hoch… glitt es ihr wieder zusammenhangslos durch den Sinn während sie eine Hand von der Wand löste und sich mit der anderen so weit wie es nur ging in den Gang hinein schubste. Wieder wurde ihr schwindelig, kurz flackerte eine Fackel an der Wand und sie dachte: Der Ring liegt noch im Krankenzimmer, ehe sie den freien Arm hob und in den Unterarm hinein biss.

So hatte sie es oft schon getan, besonders früher als sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Es war eines der besten Methoden inneren Schmerz zu bekämpfen, aber heute wollte sie etwas anderes erreichen, nämlich aus diesem Dämmerzustand erwachen.

Und es klappte. Sofort rissen ihre beiden Augen weit auf während sämtliche Glieder erwachten und die Kälte um sie herum mehr als Wirklichkeit wurde.

Sie spürte jetzt sogar den Schweiss wie er auf ihrer Haut perlte und herabrollte.

Sie spürte wie die Nervenenden in ihrem Kopf Alarm schlugen und sie nahm den Arm aus dem Mund. Tiefe dunkle spuren zeichneten sich in der Haut ab, aber sie achtete nicht darauf, löste die andere Hand von der Wand und beugte ihren Oberkörper nach vorne. Wie ein 100-Meter Sprinter, der einen Kaltstart hinlegte setzte sie sich in Bewegung…

„Sam, warte auf mich, bitte bleib stehen!" rief nun Frodo der während des Laufens wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war. Er hatte mühe seinem Freund zu folgen, denn der war aufgrund seiner gärtnerischen Aktivitäten schon seit jeher in besserer Form gewesen als er.

So war es auch jetzt. Beinahe sechs Hobbitlängen vor ihm rannte Sam als wäre ein leibhaftiger Ork hinter ihm her.

Es war bereits das vierte oder fünfte Mal dass er Sam zum Anhalten bewegen wollte, doch dieser hörte nicht auf seinen Freund und lief immer weiter, immer schneller, schien sogar ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben.

Sie kamen der großen breiten Treppe näher, genau die über die Feli noch bis vor nicht einmal einer ganzen Stunde mit Pippin im Arm verzweifelt nach oben gelaufen war.

Sam drehte sich herum, behielt aber aus den Augenwinkeln die Treppe im Blick.

„Bitte, Herr Frodo, ihr müsst mir verzeihen… ich kann nicht anders… ich muss zu meiner Rosie und meiner Elanor…"

Frodo verstand was Sam meinte, vermutlich sogar noch besser als sein Freund glaubte, aber trotzdem wollte er hingegen seiner ersten Reaktion nichts überstürzen.

„Bitte Sam, bleib stehen. Du weißt doch gar nicht ob es wirklich im Auenland passiert ist. Vielleicht ist Pippin auf seiner Reise hierher einer Horde Orks begegnet…" begann Frodo zu vermitteln. „Bitte, bleib stehen, hör dir doch erstmal an was Feli zu sagen hat…"

Doch damit hatte er einen wunden Punkt bei Sam getroffen. Am oberen Ende der Treppe blieb er stehen, so abrupt stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Leicht taumelte er zurück, wäre beinahe über die erste Stufe hinaus getreten und wäre somit die Treppe hinunter gefallen.

Mit einem mehr als wütenden Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu seinem Freund und Herrn herum während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sein Brustkorb sich schnell auf und ab bewegte.

Solch einen Anblick war er von Sam nicht gewohnt, deshalb blieb Frodo nur zwei oder drei Hobbitlängen von seinem Freund entfernt stehen und keuchte erschrocken, seine Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Bitte nennt mich nicht unhöflich, Herr Frodo, aber so langsam kann ich es nicht mehr hören! Immer heisst es nur Fräulein Feli hier und Fräulein Feli da… es ist zum aus der Haut fahren! Seit dem dieses Mädchen von was weiss ich wo her gekommen ist tanzt alles nach ihrer Pfeife. Für mich ist sie lediglich ein Unglücksmagnet der euch mehr schadet als nützt, Herr Frodo und ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euch nicht gegen mich stellt und mich stattdessen unterstützt. Was wollt ihr denn noch mehr hören? Wie sehr das Auenland schon zerstört ist? Wie viele Todesopfer es bereits gegeben hat während wir hier herumsitzen und… und ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt ob bleiben oder gehen? Es ist doch zum aus der Haut fahren, Herr Frodo! Sie geht uns nichts an und wir gehen sie nichts an und genau deshalb werden wir heute Nacht das erstmal seit langem etwas tun was wirklich etwas bringt, uns ein Pferd nehmen und zurück ins Auenland reiten um zu helfen. Vom Herumsitzen habe ich noch nie was gehalten, genauso wie von unbekanntem Zauber … und das Fräulein vereint beides zugleich in sich!" Sam schnaufte bei diesen harschen Worten und Frodo konnte seine Zähne im flackern der Fackeln sehen. Sein Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, der Schatten warf sich lang über den ganzen Boden hinweg.

Frodo blickte seinen Freund mit traurigen Augen an und flüsterte erschüttert: „Bitte Sam, das kann nicht dein ernst gewesen sein was du gerade gesagt hast…"

Der Hobbit stampfte erbost mit dem Fuß auf und rief: „Und ob es mein ernst war, Herr Frodo!" seine Arme vibrierten im Takt mit seinen panikartig weit aufgerissenen Augen. Die Angst stand ihm quer über das Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sam ich kann dich verstehen dass du Angst um deine Frau und deine Tochter hast, aber es rechtfertigt nicht dieses Urteil über Fräulein Feli. Sie hat sich selbst angeboten uns zu helfen, sie selbst hat Pippin gefunden und ihn hergebracht, sie selbst hat in die Gedanken von Pippin hinein gesehen und die gleichen Schmerzen erlitten wie er selbst… ist das denn gar nichts?"

Sam beleckte seine Lippen schien kurz zu schwanken unter den Worten seines Herrn, doch schließlich lichtete sich sein Blick und er seufzte einmal laut auf während er die steile Treppe hinab blickte.

„Herr Frodo… das was ich sage werde ich nur einmal sagen und danach könnt ihr entscheiden ob ihr mich begleiten wollt oder zu eurem Fräulein zurückkehren wollt…" er drehte sich herum und sein Blick war eiskalt. „Ist euch denn noch gar nicht aufgefallen dass die ganzen Probleme erst anfingen als das Fräulein hier aufgetaucht ist? Ist euch schon mal in den Sinn gekommen dass sie der Auslöser für diese ganzen Probleme ist? Ich für meinen Teil glaube das… und genau deshalb misstraue ich ihr nach wie vor. Der zustand in der letzten Zeit war nur eine art Waffenstillstand, euch zuliebe… aber ich kann nicht mehr schweigen… ich habe Angst um meine Frau und mein Kind." Sams Blick schwankte zwischen Trauer und Verzweiflung. „Habt ihr denn keine Angst um Merry und um die anderen aus dem Auenland?"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sam herum und glitt ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen die Treppe hinab, ließ seinen Herrn oben stehen und schnell verschwand er aus seinem Gesichtsfeld.

Frodos Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und er spürte wie sich alles um ihn herum drehte. Hatte er sich so sehr in seinem Freund getäuscht, oder war sein Freund der einzige der erkannt hatte was es mit dem Fräulein wirklich auf sich hatte? Seine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Angst, Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung und einer unbändigen Wut die in ihm aufgekeimt war. Was sollte er nun tun? Er drehte sich herum blickte den Weg zurück den sie beide gekommen waren, erst danach glitt er auf die Stufen zu und blickte seinem Freund nach. Er hatte bereits die Hälfte des Weges geschafft.

Sie hatten so vieles durch gestanden, hatten so vieles Vollbracht… damals, während er den Einen bei sich getragen hatte, hatte er so gut wie nie auf seinen Sam gehört. Unruhig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und entschlossen zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Vielleicht, vielleicht sollte er nur ein einziges Mal auf seinen Freund hören und ihnen beiden dieses Mal eine Menge Ärger ersparen. Vielleicht war es ja so wie Sam sagte: sie war vielleicht das Medium, der Auslöser für all diese Probleme und vielleicht war es am besten ihr den Rücken zu kehren.

Ein letztes Mal dachte er nach, und seine Gedanken kreisten um das Auenland, das gab ihm den letzten Stoß in die vermeidlich richtige Richtung.

„Warte Sam! Warte auf mich!" schrie er die Treppe hinab, sein Freund hatte das untere Ende fast erreicht als er selbst sich in Bewegung setzte und die ersten Stufen hinab stieg.

Schon wenige Augenblicke später erreichten beide die Ställe und überraschten den Elb, der sich gerade um das verletzte Pferd von Pippin kümmerte.

Ein vielstimmiges Wiehern empfing sie, der Geruch nach Pferd, Heu und Holz war durchdringend.

„Hey, bitte nicht so stürmisch, ihr verschreckt das arme Tier." flüsterte der elbische Stallmeister mit dem Namen _Roch_. Er war ein wirklich friedlicher und angenehmer Zeitgenosse, aber wenn jemand einem Pferd schadete konnte er zu einer Bestie werden.

Die Hobbits taten als hätten sie es nicht gehört und kümmerten sich nicht darum, aber immerhin waren sie nun leise.

Der Stallmeister schüttelte den Kopf als die beiden Halblinge an ihm vorüber glitt und zu den Boxen mit ihren eigenen beiden Ponys gingen.

„Ich finde es gut dass ihr es euch noch einmal anders überlegt habt, Herr Frodo."

Die Erleichterung war deutlich aus Sams Worten herauszuhören, doch seinen Freund beschlich immer mehr das undeutliche Gefühl sich in etwas verrannt zu haben. Doch die Angst um das Auenland und die vielen Freunde dort ließen dieses Gefühl in seinem inneren klein und unbedeutend aussehen.

Quietschend öffnete sich die erste Stalltür. Sam hielt Frodos Pony _Calen_ an den Zügeln und führte es aus seiner Box heraus.

„Hier, nehmt es und führt es raus, ich kümmere mich um mein eigenes." murmelt Sam und öffnete flink die Stalltür direkt daneben während _Calen_ an Frodos Zügeln leise schnaubte und anscheinend alles andere als begeistert war nachts aus seinem Stall geholt zu werden.

Sein Gefühl war mittlerweile angeschwollen zu einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge und machte sich so bemerkbar. Er wollte noch ein letztes Mal einlenken.

„Sam… bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber meinst du es ist eine gute Idee ohne Proviant und Waffen einfach so los zu reiten?" murmelte Frodo und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln dass der Stallmeister einen prüfenden Blick zu ihnen herüber warf.

Sam drehte sich ruckartig herum und seine Augen funkelten im Licht der flackernden Fackeln. Frodo wich, ohne es zu bemerken, leise ein Stück zurück.

„Glaub mir, ich war auf so etwas vorbereitet…" er griff in den Stall seines Ponys hinein und zog zwei Kurzschwerter und zwei Umhänge hervor.

Frodos Augen zogen sich wieder zusammen.

„Sam…das sieht ja aus als hättest du es geplant…" entsetzt blickte er seinen Freund an. Dieser konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen und zog seinem Pony das Zaumzeug auf.

„Bitte versteht mich nicht Falsch Herr Frodo, aber ich beobachtete Fräulein Feli schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Sie hat heimlich Essen und Waffen hier bei den Ställen in einen kleinen Rucksack verstaut. Ich hab sie eines Tages zufällig dabei beobachtet. Da ich mir dachte dass sie früher oder später davon reiten will, hätte ich euch dann spätestens davon berichtet und wir hätten ihr gleich folgen können, denn etwas anderes hättet ihr ja sowieso nicht im Sinn gehabt." die letzten Worte kamen etwas erbost und giftig hervor was wohl auf die letzten Ereignisse zurück zu führen war.

Aber es bewirkte immerhin dass sich Frodos Blick erhellte und seine Augen sich stattdessen weiteten. „Sam…du… du hast es gewusst… und mir nichts davon erzählt?"

Dieser seufzte ergeben und griff nach den Zügeln seines Ponys, es schnaubte noch erboster als Frodos Pony und trat unruhig von einem Huf auf den anderen.

„Ja… ich habe davon gewusst, aber ich wusste wie ihr reagieren würdet, deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt. Ihr hättet sie zur Rede gestellt und dadurch wäre alles nur noch schwieriger geworden, versteht ihr? Aber jetzt ist es sowieso egal…jetzt ist es nicht mehr Wichtig!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. Er schob sich an seinem Herrn vorbei ohne ihn anzusehen und zog das Pony hinter sich her, steckte das Kurzschwert in seinen Gürtel und warf sich den Umhang über die Schultern.

Der Stallmeister hatte aufgehört sich um das Pferd zu kümmern und starrte den kleinen Hobbit an, der ruhigen Schrittes an ihm vorüber glitt und ihn nicht weiter beachtete.

„Hat Herr Elrond euch erlaubt so spät noch auszureiten?" fragte er schließlich weil er ein Neugieriger Elb war der seine Neugierde selten zügeln konnte. Mit dieser Frage stieß er jedoch bei Sam auf taube Ohren. So drehte er sich Frodo entgegen der starr vor erstaunen und Überrumpelung seinem Freund hinterher blickte. Er hielt noch immer das Kurzschwert und seinen Umhang in der einen und die Zügel des Ponys in der anderen Hand.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung… mit den Zügeln des Ponys in der Hand während er mit der anderen erst das Kurzschwert in den Gürtel steckte und mit der anderen umständlich seinen Umhang umwarf.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, war er denn von allen auf der Welt der einzige der immer erst ganz zum Schluss erfuhr was Sache war? Alle hatten anscheinend alles gewusst, nur er nicht… seine Wut steigerte sich und er folgte Sam… jetzt aber nicht mehr aus dem Grund ihn ins Auenland zu begleiten sondern um ihn zur Rede zu stellen…

Draußen stand bereits, eingehüllt in den dunklen Mantel der Nacht, Elrond mit einer Fackeln in der Hand um die Nacht zu vertreiben und unweit hinter ihm konnte er Bilbo erkennen, der sich aber eher durch sein drittes Bein bemerkbar machte als alles andere.

„Bitte, ihr dürft es nicht überstürzen… bleibt doch noch, wartet wenigstens bis morgen früh… ich werde inzwischen eine Depesche entsenden und um Hilfe bitten…" begann Elrond, doch Frodo konnte erkennen dass Sam seinen Kopf empor reckte und den hohen Herrn der Elben anstarrte.

„Bitte, Herr Elrond, geht mir aus dem Weg… ich muss ins Auenland, ich kann nicht mehr länger warten!" die Entschlossenheit und Härte in seiner Stimme ließ den hohen Elben zurückweichen und Frodo näher heranrücken.

„Bitte Sam, überlege es dir doch noch einmal…" er verschob das klärende Gespräch auf später, erstmal musste er ihm diesen Irrsinn aus dem Kopf treiben. Es war Wahnsinn bei Nacht los zu reiten.

Sam ließ seinen Kopf kreisen und drehte sich halb zu ihm herum. Sein blick war flehendlich, beinahe ängstlich, als wolle er sagen: Bitte steh du mir wenigstens bei, sonst habe ich niemanden mehr…

Frodo schluckte schwer an dem Bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund während er langsam auf Sam zukam.

Dieser griff bereits nach dem Sattel und schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Ponys. Erst als er bereits oben saß drehte er sich herum. „Wirst du mich begleiten und mir beistehen oder wirst du hier bleiben und weiter warten und nachdenken?" diese Worte waren wieder so untypisch für Sam das Frodo erneut schluckte und die Zähne aufeinander biss.

„Bitte… Sam… bei Nacht…los reiten…" begann er stockend, doch die Angst in seinem Inneren um das geliebte Auenland keimte wieder auf, brachte frischen Wind in die Segel die bereits halb gesetzt war und Richtung Heimat wiesen.

„Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt, ihr törichten Hobbits, aber glaubt ja nicht dass es niemanden hier gibt der es nicht mit deiner Sturheit aufnehmen könnte, Samweis Gamdschie!"

Bilbo hatte gesprochen. Alt und gebrechlich wirkte er als er nun so klein und unbedeutend neben dem hohen Elben stand, schwer auf sein drittes Bein gestützt, aber seine Augen verrieten unnachgiebige Härte.

Frodo blickte unschlüssig von einem zum anderen, was überwiegte, der Verstand oder die Angst? Verstand oder Angst? Verstand oder Angst… Seine Augen glitten immer wieder von Bilbo zu Sam und wieder zurück.

„Mein Junge, wieso reitest du wild drauf los wenn du noch nicht einmal die ganze Geschichte kennst…? Von Samweis habe ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber du…" begann nun Bilbo mit dem festen Blick auf Frodo gerichtet.

Dieser zuckte etwas zusammen und wich dem Blick davon. So genau wusste er es ja selbst nicht und letztendlich schwankte er auch zwischen Zweifel und Verstand…

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Sam herüber und sein Verstand schwankte im schweren Sturmwind, verlor den Kampf, die Angst überwiegte… die Angst um das Auenland, dass es schon wieder dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde, wie damals, nachdem Saruman sich dort eingenistet hatte wie eine fette Made in den unverdorbenen Speck. Er führte sich das Bild von damals vor Augen als sie begonnen hatten alles wieder aufzurichten, alles wieder aufzubauen und gerade erst alle Felder wieder bestellt werden und alle Trümmer beseitigt werden konnten und natürlich dass jetzt erst alles was vorher Grün gewesen war erst jetzt wieder Grün geworden war.

Er wollte nicht noch einmal durch das grausam entstellte Auenland wandern und von heftiger Wut und Traurigkeit gepackt werden… er wollte das alles so blieb wie es jetzt war.

Entschlossen griff er nach dem Sattel, glitt mit dem Fuß in den Steigbügel hinein und schwang sich auf den Ponyrücken.

Auf Sams Gesicht breitete sich Triumph und auch Erleichterung aus.

„Danke Herr Frodo, ich wusste dass auf euch Verlass sein würde."

Mit diesen Worten begann er sein Pony Richtung Torbogen zu lenken, genau der gleiche Torbogen den Legolas, Gimli und all die anderen Freunde noch vor wenigen Wochen durchschritten hatten.

Frodo folgte ihm, doch der bittere Geschmack blieb in seinem Mund.

Elrond und Bilbo blickten den beiden traurigen, aber dennoch zu allen entschlossenen Gestalten hinterher ohne noch einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen sie aufzuhalten. Es würde sowieso keinen Sinn ergeben. Bilbo, der alte und ergraute Hobbit stöhnte gequält auf und schwankte in seiner Standhaftigkeit. Gerade wollte er losgehen und seinen geliebten Neffen aufhalten, aber dieses Mal war es Elrond der ihn aufhielt, eine Hand in seinen Weg stellte. Erstaunt blickte der alte Hobbit empor und der Elb schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Seine Hand glitt nun empor und wies auf etwas bei den Ställen, das Bilbo aber nicht erkennen konnte, weil es zu dunkel war. Aber immerhin hörte er ein Knirschen und sah etwas Schemenhaftes vorbei huschen…

„Wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen, Herr Frodo, dann werden wir wohl das schlimmste noch verhüten können." sagte Sam zuversichtlich und schaute sich nach seinem Herrn um der betrübt im Sattel saß und sich überhaupt nichts mehr sicher war.

Seine Gedanken und Gefühle trudelten durcheinander wie in einem Wirbelsturm. Teils war er wütend auf sich selbst, teils war er wütend auf Sam, weil er ihn überrumpelt hatte, und auch angelogen…

Er hob langsam seinen Kopf empor und sein Blick heftete sich auf Sams. Die Pferde schnauften, sie waren dem letzten Torbogen nicht mehr fern, nur noch ein paar Hufschläge. Dunkler schien es dort draußen zu sein, aber es konnte natürlich auch Einbildung sein, weil es nur noch zwei Fackeln am Torbogen gab und dann war Bruchtal zu Ende…

Frodo setzte nun an etwas zu sagen, ihn, seinen Freund zur rede zu stellen, als mit einem mal der Busch neben dem Torbogen heftig anfing zu Schütteln. Sie hörten das Rascheln der Blätter wie eine giftige Natter die auf Beutezug aus war und nun ihren Opfern auflauerte, dabei unbeachtet ließ dass die Opfer sie hören konnten.

Die Ponys wieherten erschrocken und wichen rückwärts aus, versuchten auszubrechen, doch die beiden Hobbits waren gute Reiter und so hielten sie die Ponys am Zaumzeug fest während aus dem Busch eine Gestalt auftauchte und sich vor den Torbogen aufbaute.

„Bitte ich flehe euch an, geht nicht… ihr seit nachts ausgeliefert und wie auf dem Präsentierteller." Schnaufte die Gestalt die sich als Feli entpuppte. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, sie hatte sich wirklich beeilt, aber das Schwindelgefühl und die Kraftlosigkeit waren erst gewichen als sie sich zum fünften Mal selbst biss.

Beide Armen waren nun mit Kratz und bisswunden übersäht, aber sie hatte jetzt endlich ihre alte Stärke zurück gewonnen. Die Zeit ihre Kleidung zu wechseln hatte sie sich nicht gegönnt, obwohl sie darin schwitzte und aussah als hätte sie jemanden Umgebracht.

Wirr hingen ihr die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht und in ihr Blickfeld hinein, durchtränkt vom Schweiß. Ihre Augen vibrierten ängstlich und glitten von einem zum anderen. Ihre Arme waren nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt und bildeten eine unüberwindliche Mauer zwischen Bruchtal und der tiefen schwärze der Nacht.

Sams Griff um die Zügel herum verstärkte sich und er drehte seinen Kopf, blickte zu Elrond und Bilbo herüber.

„Deshalb habt ihr uns nicht aufgehalten. Ihr habt gewusst dass sie kommen wird…" schrie er erbost und sein Kopf drehte sich wieder nach vorne, er beleckte die Zähne und stierte auf Feli herab.

„Geh weg da, du verstehst das nicht, Fräulein!" fauchte er unnachgiebig. Die Angst um seine Familie hatte ihn blind werden lassen für alles… selbst sein Anstand war ihm abhanden gekommen und Frodos Blick glitt verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Oh und ob ich das verstehe!" schrie Feli entschlossen zurück. „Ihr beide rennt Hals über Kopf in euer verderben und das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Frodos hilfloser Blick glitt zu Sam herüber dessen Augen nun funkelten vor Zorn.

„Geh aus dem Weg oder ich vergesse mich!" schrie er entschlossen.

„Aufhören, sofort aufhören…" schrie nun Frodo dazwischen und wurde beinahe wahnsinnig. Beide waren seine Freunde, beide hatte er ins Herz geschlossen, aber jetzt benahmen sie sich wie Feinde… nein so ganz stimmte das nicht, nur Sam benahm sich so merkwürdig.

Sein Freund glitt mit dem Blick zu ihm herüber und er wurde weicher. An seinen Augen konnte er ablesen dass es ihm Leid tat wie er gerade gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, bitte Sam, du verstehst nicht. Ihr könnt nicht bei Nacht los reiten, ihr wisst doch gar nicht was ich genau gesehen habe und deshalb erzähle ich es euch sofort: Ich sah wie die Orks hinter Merry und Pippin her waren, sie es beide mit letzter Kraft zu den Ställen schafften bei dem…" ,sie überlegte kurz, "Brandyschloss… ja so hiess es. Dort setzte Merry Pippin auf ein Pferd und sagte ihm er solle Hilfe holen, hier in Bruchtal, doch leider wurde er von drei Orks verfolgt und einer von ihnen verschoss einen Pfeil und der traf Pippin und ab da endeten die Erinnerungen. So wie es aussieht haben sie ihn verfolgt und beinahe getötet, aber er schaffte es bis hierher. Aber der Grund warum ihr nicht gehen dürft ist dass das alles nachts geschah und … und soweit ich mich erinnere sind Orks nachts stärker aktiv als Tagsüber… bitte, ihr wisst doch nicht ob einer oder gleich mehrere Pippin gefolgt sind, seine Blutspur verfolgt haben und es bis hierher schafften. Vielleicht lauern sie ja gleich hinter dem Torbogen, vielleicht lauern sie auch ein paar Meilen weiter… aber das könnt ihr nicht wissen! Bitte, wartet doch wenigstens noch bis morgen, bis zum Tageslicht, ich flehe euch an!" wimmerte sie zum Schluss und man sah wie all ihre in den letzten Minuten gesammelte Kraft sich entlud. Ihre Arme wurden lahm, ihre Haltung gebeugt. Sie glich der Feli die sie eines Tages einmal sein würde, verbraucht, eine alte Frau. Es fehlten nur noch die grauen Haare…

Frodo lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, er selbst hatte gar nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Da musste erst das Fräulein kommen und sie beide aufklären. Sein blick glitt zu Sam herüber der mindestens genauso erschrocken dreinschaute wie er selbst.

Aber das erschütternste war wohl für Sam dass er sich mal wieder in ihr getäuscht hatte… und Frodo um ein Haar ebenfalls, so dachte Frodo jedenfalls. Sein Freund dachte ganz anders über die Sache und wie Frodo schon vermutete war der Blick im angesichts der Angst um seine Familie für Sam getrübt.

So schrie er nun erbost: „Ich glaube dir kein einziges Wort, Fräulein! Geht endlich beiseite und lasst uns passieren!"

Frodo konnte regelrecht spüren wie in Felis Gesicht alles in sich zusammenfiel, sämtliche Hoffnungen, zerstreut im Wind wie ein Blätterhaufen.

„Sam, ich bitte dich, sie hat natürlich Recht. Lass uns bis morgen früh warten…" meinte er nun und Felis Hoffnung erblühte wieder auf ihrem Gesicht, ein Seufzer entglitt ihr.

Sam, der nun absolut seine Felle davon schwimmen sah und hektisch seinen Kopf von einem zum anderen gleiten ließ, stieß nun hervor. „Sind hier denn alle Verrückt geworden?" Sein Blick glitt zu Feli herüber und diese wich vor diesem Blick sogar zurück, denn er war eiskalt und gleichzeitig lodernd wie ein prasselndes Feuer.

„OK, du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Fräulein!" rief er, lenkte sein Pony zu Frodo herüber und nahm es bei den Zügeln.

„Sam, nein, lass los… ich will nicht mitkommen, du bist ja des Wahnsinns!" rief Frodo erschrocken und auch einigermaßen erschüttert während er versuchte Sams Hand abzustreifen, doch sie war um so vieles Stärker als seine eigene, er war machtlos.

So ritten sie nun gemeinsam auf Feli zu die aber nicht tatenlos dastand. Sie nahm die kraftlosen Arme herab und glitt auf den Rücken und erst jetzt bemerkten die Hobbits dass ein Band einmal quer über ihre Brust gespannt war.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie einen großen Bogen in der einen und einen langen Pfeil in der anderen Hand.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht dass du meinen Worten keine Bedeutung und keine Beachtung schenkst, deshalb habe ich mich der gleichen Mittel wie du, Samweise, bedient." flüsterte sie erbost, spannte den Bogen und zielte nun auf den erschrockenen Hobbit.

Die Ponys wieherten, spürten die angespannte Situation die sich angebahnt hatte.

Sam hielt sofort mit den Zügeln beide Ponys an, jetzt trennten sie und Feli nur noch 5 Meter, durchaus eine angemessene Strecke um ein Ziel auch bei schemenhaftem Licht zu treffen.

Felis Arme und Hände vibrierten, niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen dass die ersten Ziele die sie jemals ins Visier nahm, ihre Freunde sein würden…

„Bitte, ich will dir nicht wehtun, aber du lässt mir ja gar keine andere Wahl mehr!" murmelte sie ehrlich bedauernd, hielt den Pfeil aber geradewegs gegen Sam gerichtet, unnachgiebig und unbarmherzig.

„Fräulein Feli… bitte nehmt den Pfeil herunter…" flüsterte Frodo erschrocken, Sam selbst war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

„Bitte, bevor ein Unglück passiert." Diese Worte waren beinah gefleht und er sah wie Sams Hand endlich die Zügel seines Ponys losließen, er schien endlich nachzugeben.

Frodo blickte erfreut zu Feli herüber, die noch immer auf Sam zielte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich nehme den Pfeil erst herunter wenn du, Samweis, vom Pony steigst. Ich glaube dir deine Ehrlichkeit, aber jemand der Verzweifelt ist greift zu jedem Mittel und lässt keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt." murmelte Feli voll konzentriert und erklärte so ihren Standpunkt. Ehe Sam also nicht vom Pony herabgestiegen war, würde sie den Pfeil nicht herunter nehmen.

Aber sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dies noch durchhalten konnte. Ihre Arme und Hände schmerzten, ihr Herz schlug wie wild gegen ihre Brust und ihr Verstand schrie ihr ständig zu dass das hier alles Wahnwitz war, das sie verrückt geworden war, genauso verrückt wie Sam in seiner Verzweiflung aber sie durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben, sonst würde sie ihn wohl nie wieder sehen…

„Bitte Sam, ich weiß wie dir zumute ist... ich kann dich besser verstehen als du glaubst…" murmelte sie und um den Worten noch Nachdruck zu verleihen flüsterte sie: „Ich habe selbst diese Erfahrung gemacht…"

Sams Kopf neigte sich herab und sein Blick blieb unter seinen Haaren verborgen, aber Frodo spürte das Sam in seinem Entschluss schwankte und wohl nun nur noch Reue zeigte.

„Sam… bitte, alter Freund… lass uns vom Pony steigen und endlich reingehen. Es ist kalt hier und so sollten Freunde nicht miteinander umgehen…" er blickte mitleidig zu Feli herüber deren Arme jetzt stark unter der Anspannung des Bogens zitterten. Schweiß stand ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben. Es war besser für sie, aber auch für sie alle, wenn das hier so schnell es ging vorbei war.

Langsam glitt er vom Pony herunter und hielt die Zügel fest während er zu Sam empor sah und seine Hand ausstreckte um nach seiner zu greifen. Doch soweit kam es nicht, denn nun richtete sich Sam auf, wie ein wilder Löwe der in Lauerstellung gehockt hatte riss er nun den Kopf herum und zog die Zügel straff.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl!" schrie er und seine Beine gaben dem Pony die Sporen.

Felis Augen weiteten sich, das Pony kam näher, Frodo schrie etwas, aber sie hörte es nicht. Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe als sie ängstlich ihren Kopf etwas drehte und dabei aber der Spannung des Bogens nachgeben musste. Der Pfeil holte sich den Schwung den er bekam vom Bogen und schoss empor, in die Höhe, gewann immer mehr Schub und hielt direkt auf Sam zu.

Dieser riss nun seinerseits die Augen weit auf und hielt die Zügel seines Ponys wieder straff ehe der Pfeil ihn erreichte und geradewegs an der Wange vorbei streifte.

Mit einem zischen entschwand der Pfeil in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Alle Anwesenden hörten noch wie er in einen nahen Baum einschlug, aber niemand würde kommen um ihn zu holen, am allerwenigsten diejenige die den Pfeil verschossen hatte.

Ängstlich und schreckerstarrt glitt ihr Blick empor und streife Sam, der jetzt dem Anblick eines lebenden Toten annahm. Seine Pupillen waren zu kleinen Nadelköpfen zusammengeschrumpft und seine Hände vibrierten während er die Zügel des Ponys noch immer fest umklammert hielt. Ein klein wenig Blut tropfte aus der Schürfwunde an der Wange heraus, aber in ein paar Tagen würde sie verschwunden sein…

Frodo trat nun näher heran, sein Pony noch immer an den Zügeln haltend während Elrond und Bilbo an ihm vorbei hasteten.

Feli indessen verließen die Kräfte gänzlich und ohne jede Gegenwehr setzte sie sich auf den Hosenboden, ließ den Bogen einfach neben sich ins Gras fallen und ihre Augen vibrierten, glitten von einem zum anderen während sie stammelte: „Ich habe doch nicht wirklich vor gehabt einen Pfeil zu verschiessen, ich will doch niemanden verletzten.. bitte dass müsst ihr mir glauben, bitte… ich will niemanden wehtun, ich hab doch nur so getan als ob… bitte..mir ist die Hand abgerutscht, mich hat die Kraft verlassen… es tut mir Leid… es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid…" wimmerte sie.

Elrond und Bilbo glitten zu ihr herunter während Frodo sich um Sam kümmerte der noch immer starr und kerzengerade auf dem Pony saß.

Er zuckte zusammen bei der ersten Berührung Frodos. Die Hände, die ihm nun vom Pony halfen und die Zügel in die Hand nahmen, taten gut und lösten endlich den Tränenfluss der so lange hinter der Mauer und der Fassade des unbeugsamen, rücksichtslosen Sams verborgen geblieben waren. Die Mauer war eingerissen die Fassade bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt und machten nun einem Meer aus Traurigkeit platz.

Ohne dass Sam oder auch Frodo sich noch einmal umdrehten gingen sie zurück nach Bruchtal zu ihrem verletzten Freund Pippin.

Diese Szene ist beinahe schon so alt wie die Idee an der Story selbst. Es war eines der ersten Ideen und ich wollte sie unbedingt mit einbauen... und ich glaub es ist mir recht gut gelungen... Jetzt ist nur die frage werden sie sich wieder versöhnen, ist Sam nachtragend? und wie geht das überhaupt alles weiter?

Fragen über fragen

im nächsten Kapitel werden sie vielleicht geklärt

cu chibi


	36. aitomonau begleiten

Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten. Ich bin bereits beim 35 Kapitel und immer noch voller Elan bei der Sache (auch wenn meine unregelmässigen Beiträge etwas anderes aussagen, aber es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht wenigstens ein paar Minuten über diese FF nachgrübel.) Jetzt wird bald ein neues Kapitel im Verlauf der Geschichte eingeläutet und viele werden es sicherlich schon ahnen, vielleicht schon erlesen anhand der Kapitelüberschrift

Lasst euch aber nicht zu sehr darauf ein, lest erstmal was ich geschrieben habe Auch könnte es sein dass es dieses Mal etwas rührselig zur Sache geht aber ich fand es für diesen Kapitel äußerst passend. Bildet euch selbst ein Urteil und lest es einfach bevor ich noch anfange hier wichtige Stellen zu verraten:

Viel spass beim weiterlesen

**Kapitel 35.**

_aitomonau - begleiten_

Feli blickte den beiden Hobbits, die sich langsam aus der flackernden Fackel in Richtung der Dunkelheit bewegten und fühlte einen einzigen Stich in ihrem Inneren. Sie hatte doch nur helfen wollen, sie hatte doch nur alles wieder gerade biegen wollen, aber wieso passierte ihr immer so etwas wenn sie nur versuchte zu Helfen? Ihr Blick glitt hinab zur Erde wo der verfluchte Bogen im Gras lag. Beinahe verräterisch und unnachgiebig ein Zeugnis dessen was gerade vorgefallen war.

Sie ertrug das Bild nicht mehr das sich ihr lieferte und vergrub nun ihr Gesicht in den beiden offenen Handflächen. Ihre verschwitzten Haare glitten nach vorne und bedeckten ihre Stirn und die hälfte ihrer Hände.

„Na na… er wird denn gleich so sehr aus der Fassung geraten!" brummte es nun seitlich von Feli und sie spürte eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ich möchte dir nur soviel sagen dass es richtig war wie du gehandelt hast. Nachts im Zorn aufzubrechen hat noch niemandem geholfen geschweige denn das man mit Gewalt etwas erreicht."

Feli ließ bei diesen Worten langsam ihre Hände in den Schoss hinab gleiten. Es war nicht nur wegen der Worte, es war auch weil sie allmählich ihre letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht hatte und sich schlapp und elend vorkam.

Stumpf blickten ihre Augen wieder auf den Bogen hinab und langsam erhob sie sich. Das Gras wurde Feucht, die Fackeln flackerten bedrohlich unter dem nun aufziehenden Sturm. Es roch nach Regen …

„Kommt Fräulein Feli, gehen wir lieber wieder hinein." Ließ nun Elrond verlauten, beugte sich hinab und pflückte den Bogen aus dem Gras.

„Ich… ich habe es nicht gewollt… ich … ich wusste nicht mehr weiter! Er ließ mir gar keine andere Wahl mehr, was hätte ich denn tun sollen noch? Hätte ich mich vor das Pony schmeissen sollen? Hätte ich ihn gewaltsam vom Pony reissen sollen? Sagt es mir Herr Elrond, was hätte ich tun sollen?" sie blickte nun empor und Elronds Augen flackerten unter ihrem Blick. Die Fackeln spiegelten sich darin wider.

Er wusste nichts darauf zu sagen und wich ihrem Blick aus. Stattdessen glitt er hinüber zu den Ställen und rief nach _Roch_, die Ponys standen nun verloren mitten auf dem Weg der hinaus und hinein nach Bruchtal führte und sahen sehr verloren aus.

„Sie werden mich nun hassen…" flüsterte Feli, senkte den Blick auf die Erde und taumelte langsam in die Richtung in der auch die beiden Hobbits verschwunden waren. Ihr war schwindelig und Übelkeit überkam sie.

Ihnen würde sie nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können, sie würden ihr nie wieder vertrauen, sie würden sie für immer und ewig hassen… sie hatte sich ihre Freundschaft hart erkämpft und ganz leicht wieder zerstört.

„Nein nein, natürlich werden sie dich nicht hassen!" laut und eindringlich kam dies nun von Bilbo und Feli schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell er nun aufgeholt hatte und neben ihr her schritt.

Grillen zirpten am Wegesrand und ein paar Glühwürmchen umflogen sie, doch sie beide nahmen keinerlei Notiz davon. Feli starrte ungläubig zu Bilbo herab ehe sie antwortete: „Nenne mir einen Grund warum sie mich jetzt nicht hassen sollten."

„Weil du genau das richtige getan hast!" antwortete Bilbo mit seiner unnachgiebigen und gebieterischen Stimme. Er war wahrlich ein alter Hobbit, aber auch ebenso reich an Erfahrungen. Feli schluckte und wandte ihren Blick von den alten Augen ab.

Sie konnte Elrond dicht hinter sich hören, das Gras knirschte unter seinen Schritten. In ihrem Inneren tat sich eine gewaltige Leere auf, sie fühlte sich elendig, schlapp und müde.

„Und wenn schon… was bringt mir diese Erkenntnis, sie werden mich trotzdem hassen…" stellte sie unweigerlich fest und begann schneller zu gehen. Ihr Schwindelgefühl ließ nach, das taumeln hatte sich verzogen, aber ihr war noch immer unendlich übel.

„Sie werden dich NICHT hassen!" kam es nun eindringlich und ohne Widerworte zu dulden von Bilbo herüber, so eindringlich das Feli glatt vor der großen breiten Treppe, die empor zu den Gemächern und Hallen von Bruchtal führten, stehen blieb.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich nach dem älteren Hobbit um der nur knapp hinter ihr stehen geblieben war. Sie beobachtete wie seine Hand sich fest um den Knauf am oberen Ende seines Spazierstocks legte. Das weiß trat bereits unter der faltigen alten Haut hervor. Doch am ausdrucksstärksten war sein Gesicht. Die Augen grimmig verzogen, sein Mund zu einem schmalen Strich herabgelassen. Er kam langsam wieder näher, so schnell er anscheinend konnte und Feli hatte zuerst den Gedanken ganz schnell ganz weit weg zu laufen, doch dann hielten sie diese Augen fest, sie praktisch gesehen an diesen Platz am Fuße der Treppe festnagelten.

„Dummes Fräulein!" knurrte Bilbo nun und traf damit den Nagel auf den Kopf. Feli blinzelte erstaunt und auch etwas beleidigt blinzelte sie auf ihn herab.

„Hey was…?" begann sie, doch er ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit zur Gegenwehr.

Schon hob er seinen Spazierstock und haute damit einmal gegen ihre Schenkel.

Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und ein kurzer schmerzlicher Laut glitt ihr über die Lippen. Empört blickte sie hinab zu Bilbo während sie ihr rechtes Bein hob und über die schmerzende Stelle strich.

„Was soll das? Ich hab ihnen doch gar nichts getan!" fauchte sie empört.

Bilbo grinste jedoch nur und sein Stock glitt erneut empor. Instinktiv rückte Feli ein Stück zur Seite so als erwartete sie dass er sie noch einmal damit schlug, doch dieses Mal ließ er den Stock sinken ohne ihn gegen ihre Beine donnern zu lassen.

Morgen würde sie an beiden Beinen blaue Flecken haben, doch im Moment löste es nur Schmerz und Verwirrung bei Feli aus.

„Was das soll? Das werde ich dir jetzt erklären, Fräulein Feli. Es ist nicht immer so das man Probleme einfach mit Worten lösen kann, manchmal muss man auch zu härteren Mitteln greifen wenn die Freunde nicht zuhören wollen. Wir wollen sie nicht verletzen, wir wollen sie nur auf etwas aufmerksam machen." Er deutete nun mit dem Stock auf den Boden und Feli folgte seinem Wink. Vor ihr auf der Treppe, genau an der Stelle wo sie gerade empor steigen wollte, saß eine riesige Schlange und ihre zischende Zunge glitt aus ihrem Maul heraus.

Feli wich Augenblicklich noch ein Stück zurück und Bilbo lachte leise.

„Fräulein Feli, hätte ich dich gewarnt hättet ihr wieder nachgefragt und wäret genau in die Schlange hinein getreten. Dann hättet ihr wieder von Herrn Elrond behandelt werden müssen. Aber so habe ich euch vor schlimmeren bewahrt."

Feli beobachtete fröstelnd die Schlange die noch einmal in ihre Richtung blickte, ihr die Zunge herausstreckte, sich danach umsah und schließlich schlängelte sie von der Stufe herab, glitt an Feli vorbei und verschwand im dichten Gestrüpp.

„Diese Schlange ist harmlos, sie beisst nur wenn man sie ärgert oder auf sie drauf tritt. Ich habe euch zwar mit dem Stock geschlagen, aber was wäre passiert hätte euch die Schlange gebissen? Was ist schlimmer, ein Schlag mit dem Stock oder der biss der Schlange?"

Feli wusste das dieses eine rein rhetorische Frage war. Natürlich wusste sie dass der Schlangenbiss tausend Mal schmerzhafter war als dieser kleine Schlag mit dem Stock.

Sie schluckte und begriff nun was Bilbo ihr damit sagen wollte, doch sie musste es noch einmal in Worte fassen: „Was du mir damit sagen willst ist dass ich einfach zu ihnen hingehen soll und es ihnen erklären soll."

Ein erleichterter und unendlich triumphaler Gesichtausdruck keimte nun auf Bilbos Gesicht auf.

„Genau das wollte ich dir damit sagen. Nun geh schon hinauf und rede mit den beiden. Sie werden dich wegen eines kleinen Schlages mit dem Stock nicht hassen, glaube mir. Eure Freundschaft ist schon viel stärker geworden."

Erleichterung machte sich nun auch in Feli breit bei diesen Worten. Es war wie Balsam auf der Seele. Sofort drehte sie sich herum, blickte nun noch einmal prüfend die Treppenstufen empor um ja nicht noch einmal aus versehen beinahe auf eine Schlange zu treten, und rannte schließlich die Stufen empor als sie sicher war das die Treppe frei war.

Frodo war während sie den Weg zu Pippins Krankenzimmer entlang gingen sehr schweigsam gewesen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die vielen Dinge die er über seinen alten Freund Sam neu herausgefunden hatte in dieser Nacht. Unheimlich flackerten die Fackeln auf dem Korridor und ließ beide Gesichter in einem unwirklichen Licht erscheinen.

In Frodo loderte auch etwas… und es war die geballte Wut. Einen Arm hatte er um Sams geschlungen um ihn zu stützen aber der andere Arm baumelte an seinem Körper herab und auf der Faust war bereits das weiß zu sehen.

Er sah sich nach seinem Freund um. Die stumpfen Augen blickten ziellos umher. Die kleine Schürfwunde an seiner Wange hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten. Mehr als ein klein wenig Schmerzen konnte es garantiert nicht mehr. Er schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein, doch es milderte nicht Frodos Wut und Zorn. Er hatte immer geglaubt sich auf ihn verlassen zu können, aber dass er so von ihm hintergangen worden war, hätte er niemals gedacht.

Erst verschwieg er ihm die Tatsache das Feli eine heimliche Abreise plante, von der er anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile gewusst hatte, dann bezichtigte er sie des Bösen und gaukelte ihm auf der anderen Seite eine vermeidliche Versöhnung vor.

Er konnte es nicht fassen was sein sonst so friedvoller Sam sich geleistet hatte. Frodo hatte Verständnis dafür dass er Angst um seine Familie hatte, er selbst hatte große Angst um Merry und um alle anderen Hobbits, mal abgesehen von den Sackheim-Beutlins, aber es rechtfertigte einfach nicht sein Verhalten.

„… niemals schaffen…" drang nun abgehackt an sein Ohr und riss Frodo aus seinen Überlegungen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf, die Augen waren wachsam auf Sam gerichtet. Dieser sah ihn nicht an, ging gebeugt und gestützt wie ein alter Hobbit mit schlurfenden Schritten, den Blick immer auf den Steinboden gerichtet.

„So… werden wir es niemals schaffen… es ist jetzt alles verloren… meine Rosie… meine Elanor…mein Ohm…" kam nun mit zittriger Stimme aus Sams Kehle. Die Gedanken dazu mussten weit weit weg sein, aber sie waren immerhin bis nach aussen vorgedrungen.

Frodos Herz wurde davon erweicht, aber die Wut und der Zorn blieben. Hatten sie sich erst einmal eingenistet würden sie sich nicht mehr so schnell vertreiben lassen.

Seine geballte Faust glitt nun empor, nestelten kurz an seinem Kragen herum, so als würde er etwas suchen was vor langer Zeit dort gehangen hatte und schließlich glitt die Hand zum Türknauf. Mit einem knirschen öffnete sie sich, Frodos Herz pochte, seine Zähne mahlten, er konnte seine Wut kaum noch zügeln.

Sam schniefte als Frodo die Tür hinter ihnen beiden schloss. Er ließ ihn los und Sam taumelte gegen die Wand, lehnte sich halb an ihr und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Seine Schulterblätter zuckten unruhig hin und her während Frodos Herz noch schwankte zwischen Mitleid, unbändigem Zorn und heisser Wut. Eine Hand glitt empor und strich über seine Schultern… dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn was er sagte oberhalb der Treppe, bei den Ställen und was er tat als sie beide mit den Ponys am Ende von Bruchtal standen und Frodo sich entschlossen hatte hier zu bleiben…

Seine Hand vibrierte auf Sams Schulter, die heisse unbändige Wut in ihm kroch stetig empor und wenn er jetzt nichts tat würde er explodieren.

Noch ein letztes Mal blickte er sich um, Pippin lag im großen Bett und schlief und so sollte es auch bleiben. Die Kerzen flackerten matt in der Dunkelheit als Frodo nun seine andere Hand auf die freie Schulter legte und Sam aus seiner angelehnten Haltung zerrte.

Dieser blickte erstaunt empor, Frodo sah noch das Tränennasse Gesicht, noch einen einzigen Moment zögerte er, dann hob sich wie von selbst eine Hand.

Er selbst zuckte bei dem Widerhall des Schlages zusammen und Sams Kopf prallte beinahe gegen die Wand an der er noch bis vor kurzem gelehnt hatte.

Frodos Hand vibrierte, war noch erhoben am Ende des Schlages als Sam sich langsam herumdrehte und eine zittrige Hand hob. Vorsichtig glitt sie über die Wange. Sie war heiss und brannte wie Feuer. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Inneren, die dieses ausgelöst hatte, war noch weitaus schlimmer.

Groß und größer wurden seine Augen als Frodo ihn mit seinen stechenden wütenden Augen malträtierte und Sam noch mehr in sich zusammen sank.

Langsam ließ Frodo die Hand sinken, sein Atem ging stoßweise während er nun Sam bei den Schultern packte und ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand stieß.

„Was in Valinors Namen ist in dich gefahren? Du verheimlichst mir etwas, bezichtigst das Fräulein des Bösen und als ich schon sagte dass ich hier bleiben wollte, hast du nach den Zügeln meines Ponys gegriffen und mich hinter dich her gezerrt! Was ist los mir dir Sam? Bist du von allem verlassen worden was ich an dir jemals gemocht habe? Bitte tu mir das nicht an!" während Frodo das sagte rüttelte er Sam, wollte ihn wachrütteln, doch dieser starrte nur wie von Sinnen auf Frodo und in die vor Wut blitzenden Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

Frodos Griff wurde lockerer und die Wut flaute langsam ab. „Ich kann deine Wut und Hilflosigkeit verstehen, aber bitte lass sie doch nicht an Fräulein Feli aus! Sie kann doch am allerwenigsten dafür! Wir hatten auch vorher schon Pech gehabt, noch bevor sie hier aufgetaucht ist und wir haben es bisher immer alles gemeinsam gemeistert. Bitte lass doch diesen Unfug und werde wieder der Sam den ich mag! Ein Sam der nicht lügt, der nicht seinen Willen auf Kosten anderer durchsetzen will, einer der andere Leute nicht verurteilt nur weil etwas geschah woran keiner von uns Schuld hat! Bitte Sam, komm wieder zu dir!" flehte er, löste seine beiden Hände von Sams Schultern und hilflos glitten sie zu ihm zurück während er mit hängendem Kopf vor ihm stand.

Sam rieb sich noch immer die schmerzende Wange. Der Schlag hatte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und etwas benommen blickte er aber mit wachem Verstand zu seinem Herrn und teuersten Freund herüber.

Tief, tief in seinem inneren wusste er die ganze Zeit das Frodo Recht hatte, aber die Angst, diese unbändige, ohnmächtige Angst um seine Familie hatte ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wie eine Speerspitze, die direkt in sein Herz hineingetrieben worden war und ihm mit jeder Bewegung neue Schmerzen zufügte. Frodo hatte diesen Speer nun mit einem Ruck aus ihm herausgerissen. Die Wunde die es hinterließ blutete zwar, aber der Schmerz war vergangen. Eine dumpfe Leere breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

Langsam und verstohlen wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, glitt zu Frodo herüber und legte beide Arme um seine Schultern, zog ihn dicht zu sich heran während er flüsterte: „Verzeiht mir… es tut mir Leid… verzeiht mir…" zu mehr war er nicht mehr in der Lage…

Felis Schritte hallten ungehört in dem beinahe dunklen Korridor entlang. Leicht flackerten die Fackeln an den Wänden, der Wind pfiff leise und höhnisch um die Ecken und Winkel ansonsten war alles still.

Bilbo und Elrond waren etwas zurückgeblieben und sie nahm an dass Bilbo für diesen Schachzug verantwortlich war. Er wollte anscheinend dass sie erstmal allein mit den beiden redete bevor sie sich wieder dazu gesellten.

Seufzend blieb sie nun vor der Tür zu Pippins Krankenzimmer stehen. Leicht fröstelte sie, es war kalt hier auf dem Flur. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend, müde und vollkommen erschöpft. Der Ring hatte sie ihrer Kräfte beraubt und auch die Anspannung, vor allem aber die Angst hatten an ihren Nerven gezehrt. Nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher als sich einfach auf das nächste Bett fallen zu lassen, einzuschlafen, am nächsten Tag aufzuwachen und festzustellen dass alles nur ein blöder Traum gewesen war.

Ihre Hand wanderte mechanisch zur Klinke und drückte sie hinunter während sie die Luft anhielt. Sie hörte sogar ihr Herz gegen die Brust dröhnen.

Sie werden dich nicht hassen… rede mit ihnen… denk an das was Bilbo dir eben mit Hilfe der Schlange gesagt hat… schoss es ihr durch den Sinn während sie einen Schritt vortrat und in das von Kerzen und einer Fackel beleuchtete Zimmer eintrat.

Sie blinzelte erstaunt als sie zunächst nur das große Bett, in dem Pippin noch immer tief und fest schlief, erkannte. Hatte sie sich getäuscht und die beiden waren gar nicht hier?

Verwundert trat sie aus irgendeinem inneren Antrieb ans Bett und blickte zu Pippin hinab in die Kissen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie etwas Glänzendes auf dem Boden liegen.

„Mein Ring…!" glitt es ihr über die Lippen während sie sich bückte und ihn aufhob. Ihn hatte sie beinahe vollkommen vergessen… aber eben nur beinahe. Jetzt legten sich die Finger ihrer rechten Hand beinahe klauenartig um das glänzende Metall und verbarg ihn in seinem inneren. Zufrieden atmete sie kräftig aus und ein befriedigendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Nicht auszudenken wenn er weggekommen wäre. Es war noch immer ihr Ring und er gehörte sonst niemandem… niemandem! Plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet, ja geradezu beschattet. Sie hatte das Gefühl jemand trachtete nach dem Ring den sie wieder an sich genommen hatte.

Sie blickte sich hektisch im Zimmer um, wollte mögliche Diebe im Schatten bereits jetzt erspähen und erst jetzt entdeckte sie die beiden Hobbits die an der Wand dicht hinter der offenen Tür standen und sie beobachteten.

Feli glaubte zunächst etwas räuberisches, etwas diebisches, etwas Gemeines und Finsteres in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen und ihr eigener Blick verfinsterte sich.

Sie bleckte ihre Zähne und wollte gerade in ihre Richtung keifen dass der Ring ihr gehörte und dass niemand sonst ihn bekommen sollte, doch dieser Moment verging und die Hobbits blickten besorgt und auch etwas überrascht zu ihr herüber.

Ihre Wut verflüchtigte sich, löste sich in wohlgefallen auf. Im nächsten Moment wusste sie noch nicht einmal mehr so genau warum sie überhaupt wütend gewesen war.

Bilbos Worte keimten wieder in ihr auf und sie schob den Ring in die Tasche ihres arg schmutzigen Gewandes. Unbewusst nahm sie den Blutgeruch war, doch er schwappte unbeachtet um sie herum.

„Hier seit ihr. Warum sagt ihr nichts… ihr… ihr habt doch keine Angst vor mir, oder?"

Felis Wut, ausgelöst durch den Ring, hatte sich nun in Angst verwandelt. Die Szene von vor wenigen Minuten hatte sich wieder in ihrem Inneren breit gemacht.

Vorsichtig und beide Hände ausgestreckt kam sie näher.

„Im… im ersten Moment schon, Fräulein Feli…" murmelte nun Sam verstockt und drückte sich noch dichter an die Wand hinter sich. Mit einer Hand stütze er sich daran ab, mit der anderen hielt er Frodo bei sich. Dieser jedoch löste sich nun aus dem Griff seines Freundes und trat aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür hervor.

Feli bemerkte dass seine Augenränder leicht gerötet waren und verstohlen blickte sie in eine andere Richtung, knetete ungewollt mit ihren Fingern.

„Es tut mir leid was ich getan habe. Ich wollte den Pfeil wirklich nicht abfeuern, aber ich habe ihn nicht mehr halten können. Bitte glaubt mir, hasst mich nicht deswegen, aber ich habe keinen anderen Weg mehr gewusst." Sie schluckte bei diesen Worten und bemerkte wie die beiden kleinen Hände Frodos ihre umfassten.

Sie blickte sich nach ihm herum und er lächelte zu ihr empor.

„Bitte, nein wir sind es die sich bei dir entschuldigen müssen, oder eher gesagt Samweis muss sich bei dir entschuldigen." Kurz huschte ein Blick in die Dunkelheit hinter der Tür und Sam raschelte an der Wand entlang, traute sich nicht heraus zu kommen.

Felis Blick wurde unsanft wieder in Frodos Richtung gezerrt als dieser nun seine Hände etwas fester um ihre Finger schlang, zu ihr empor blickte und ihr sehr scharf in die Augen sah.

„Was ich aber nicht verstehen kann ist, warum du dich allein auf die Reise durch Mittelerde machen wolltest… und was ich noch nicht verstehen kann ist, warum Sam davon gewusst hat und mir nichts gesagt hat."

Felis Blick wanderte ungläubig von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück.

„Sam… du… du hast davon gewusst?" fragte sie verdutzt und auch etwas schuldbewusst.

Frodo drehte sich zum Schatten herum. „Bitte Sam, komm heraus. Wir werden nun alles bereinigen."

Ein undeutlicher Laut, der einem Schniefen glich, glitt aus dem Schatten hervor.

„Ich … ich weiss nicht… ich war so ausser mir…" stammelte er und Feli konnte an der schwankenden Stimme hören dass er noch immer weinte.

„Bitte Sam, komm heraus. Niemand wird dir deswegen den Kopf abreissen."

Schließlich tat Sam aus dem Schatten heraus, zwar ängstlich, aber immerhin kam er. Seine Augenränder waren noch geröteter als die von Frodo und irgendwie schnitt es Feli trotz Sams vorherigem Verhalten noch mehr ins Herz.

„Bevor du weitersprichst, lass mich erstmal erklären, Fräulein Feli." unterbrach Frodo noch ehe Feli etwas sagen konnte und blickte nun scharf von einem zum anderen.

„Wir sind Freunde, wir haben uns dort unten am Fluss die Freundschaft geschworen, doch was ich hier vorfinde ist keine Freundschaft. Jeder will sein Ziel erreichen und jeder tut dies ohne den anderen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen mit einer Rücksichtslosigkeit die ich noch nie erlebt habe. Du Fräulein Feli, verschweigst mir dass du allein durch Mittelerde reisen willst und du Sam verschweigst mir dass du davon gewusst hast. Dies darf nicht zwischen uns stehen, denn wir sind Freunde. Sam, was du über Fräulein Feli gesagt hast, dieses Misstrauen und dieser Argwohn, hat der sich bewahrheitet?"

Er drehte sich zu ihm herum, Sam stand nun direkt neben ihm und wischte sich verstohlen mit dem Hemdärmel über die Augen.

„Herr… Herr Frodo… ich …" setzte Sam an.

„Beantworte doch einfach nur meine Frage." Kam es nun streng von Frodo und Sam zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenknall zusammen.

„Nein…" kam es schließlich ganz leise hervorgeschwappt. Er vermied es Feli direkt anzusehen.

Frodo drehte sich nun zu Feli herum. „Warum willst du allein durch Mittelerde reisen? Warum verschweigst du es uns? Du hast doch Gandalf versprochen auf ihn zu warten…"

Feli blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen und entschied dass es besser war mit der vollständigen Wahrheit heraus zu rücken.

„Ja, das habe ich … aber… aber ich … ich will nicht das ihr in euren Entscheidungen beeinflusst werdet ausserdem wollte ich euch nicht noch mehr in diese Sache hinein ziehen. Ich wäre gegangen und dann wärt ihr mich losgeworden…" flüsterte sie zum Schluss ohne einen von beiden anzusehen. Sie schluckte während sie daran dachte was Frodo gesagt hatte. Misstrauen und Argwohn…

Frodo blickte wieder zu Sam herüber. Mit einem Kopfnicken auf Feli sagt er: „Klingt das für dich nach jemandem der böse ist oder der wissentlich Unrechtes tut?"

Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf und in Feli war es als würde eine Mauer einstürzen von der sie geglaubt hatte sie wäre undurchdringbar, unzerstörbar.

„Das… das hat er alles über mich gesagt?" flüsterte sie und Frodo blickte sich nach ihr herum.

„Ich… ich bin niemand der böses tut… ich will allen immer nur helfen. Bitte, das darfst du nicht von mir denken. Auch wenn ich allen nur Unglück bringe und ich bin ein elender Unglücksmagnet, aber ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nichts böses getan." murmelte sie und Sam blickte auf und ihr direkt in die Augen.

Schließlich ließ Frodo ihre Hände los und Sam strich sich mit der linken Hand über den rechten Oberarm. Er schien sichtlich nervös zu sein.

Ein schniefen war noch zu hören dann murmelte er: „Es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt oder getan habe. Das gilt auch für dich Herr Frodo. Ihr habt ja Recht, wir sind Freunde und sollten uns nicht durch so etwas auseinander bringen lassen. Es tut mir Leid dass ich dir hinterher geschlichen bin Fräulein Feli und es tut mir Leid dass ich dich für böse hielt… aber bitte versteh meine Angst um meine Familie… bitte versteh mich, ich liebe meine Frau und meine Tochter und ich weiss nicht was mit ihnen geschehen ist… du hast mir Angst eingejagt, unbändige Angst. Bitte… verzeih mir…"

Er überwand die letzten zwei Meter, die ihn und Feli noch trennten und legte beide Arme um ihre Hüften, drückte sein verheultes Gesicht in ihren Bauch hinein und schniefte lautstark.

Feli schluckte, das Mitleid überschwappte ihr Herz. Langsam löste sie seine kurzen aber dicken Arme um ihre Hüften und kniete sich hinab. Er ließ seine Arme herab sinken und schniefte während er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte.

„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, ich bin deine Freundin und keine Feindin. Auch kann ich dich sehr gut verstehen. Glaub mir, sogar besser als du denkst. Bitte, lasst mich euch helfen, lasst mich meine Schuld begleichen und euch ins Auenland begleiten."

Frodo stockte der Atem und Sam blickte verstohlen über seinen Hemdärmel hervor mit dem er sich gerade eben noch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte.

„Du … willst uns helfen?" fragte Sam nun verdutzt und auch etwas ungläubig. Er blinzelte erstaunt und es war Frodo der nun rief: „Aber… wieso Schuld begleichen? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Ihr habt mir geholfen und jetzt helfe ich euch." meinte Feli zuversichtlich. „Lasst mich euch begleiten, dann bin ich nicht allein wenn ich durch Mittelerde reise…"

„Aber das Auenland liegt in genau der anderen Richtung von Isengard… ausserdem hast du Gandalf versprochen auf ihn zu warten." warf nun Frodo ein.

„Ich weiss dass ich ihm versprach auf ihn zu warten, aber ich habe auch zu ihm gesagt dass wenn es die Umstände erfordern ich auch ohne ihn aufbrechen werde. Und dass das Auenland nicht in der nähe von Isengard liegt habe ich auch gewusst. Immerhin habe ich schon lange die Karten von Mittelerde studiert seit dem ich hier bin. Ich kann doch auch von dort aus abreisen wenn es die Zeit erfordert und alle Schuld beglichen ist. Bitte, lasst mich euch begleiten und meine Schulden ableisten."

Frodos Hände glitten wieder nach vorne und ergriffen die Felis. „Aber... aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Das sind Orks, leibhaftige Orks die das Auenland überfallen haben. Du hast es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen durch Pippin und du siehst auch Pippin dort auf dem Bett liegen." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf den gebeutelten Hobbit. „Sie nehmen keinerlei Rücksicht ob du klein oder groß bist, ob du ein Mann oder eine Frau bist. Sie sind blutrünstig und verdorben und so manch tapferer Krieger ist ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden. Bitte, Fräulein Feli, tu mir den gefallen, bleibt hier in Bruchtal und wartet auf Gandalf. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer und in der Lage dich zu beschützen."

Felis Atem stockte doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Sam zu Wort: „Herr Frodo hat recht. Die Orks sind kein friedliches Völkchen, sie lassen auch nicht mit sich reden und hübsche Fräuleins sind es die sie besonders gerne entführen."

„Na dann brauch ich ja nichts zu befürchten, denn hübsch bin ich auf jeden Fall nicht." meinte nun Feli vergnügt und lächelte zuversichtlich.

Sie würde sich durch nichts auf der Welt mehr von ihrem Plan abbringen lassen. Sie würde die beiden störrischen Hobbits schon dazu bringen dass sie sie begleiten durfte.

Die zwei Alternativen waren dass sie für eine sehr lange Zeit hier allein in Bruchtal verbringen musste, denn sie wusste ja immer noch nicht wann Gandalf wieder zurückkehrte und zum anderen wollte sie ihren beiden Freunden einen Dienst erweisen. Sie hatte viel mit dem Bogen geübt in letzter Zeit, sie war sehr gut geworden und vielleicht konnte sich das noch als nützlich erweisen.

„Bitte, lasst mich meine Schuld begleichen…" murmelte sie nun bittend und ihr Blick heftete sich auf den von Frodo.

„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen…" murmelte Frodo und wandte den Blick ab. „Wenn einer von den Orks dir etwas antut würde ich mir das nie verzeihen."

Felis Augen weiteten sich erst bei diesen Worten, doch dann verfinsterte er sich. „Ich bin aber in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

„Das hat man sehr gut gemerkt, Fräulein Feli." murrte nun Sam und ein letztes Mal schniefte er ehe er fortfuhr. „Du hast noch keinen Ork in deinem Leben getroffen, du hast sie nur in den Erinnerungen Pippins gesehen. Sie sind schlimmer als alles andere was du dir auf der Welt vorstellen kannst."

„Sam hat Recht." Stimmte Frodo zu und räusperte sich. „Bitte versteh doch. Ausserdem habe ich dir deine Schuld erlassen damals am Fluss. Du musst bei uns keinerlei Schulden begleichen, es ist alles zum Besten. Bleibe hier und warte auf Gandalf. Er wird dich nach Isengard bringen und von dort aus kommst du sicher und schnell wieder in deine eigene Welt. Dieser Kampf ist etwas was wir Hobbits allein lösen müssen."

Er lächelte, doch es war ein schwankendes Lächeln ohne Zuversicht. Feli konnte eine Spur von Angst darin lesen. Warum… warum wollten sie nicht dass sie ihnen half? War es weil sie aus einer anderen Welt kam? War es weil sie manchmal ein Unglücksmagnet war? Oder war es vielleicht deshalb weil sie ein Mädchen war!

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich noch eine Spur mehr und sie riss sich aus Frodos Händen.

Sofort stand sie aus der Hocke auf und warf einen Blick in den Raum hinein. Die beiden Hobbits blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und atmeten scheinbar erleichtert auf.

„Ich bin froh dass du es eingesehen hast, Fräulein Feli…"

Diese schnaubte erbost und schüttelte mit dem Kopf während sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Ich habe nicht vor euch allein dorthin reisen zu lassen. Ich habe nicht vor euch im Stich zu lassen und ich habe nicht vor meine Schulden unbezahlt zu lassen!"

„Aber… Fräulein Feli." Setzte Frodo an doch er verstummte bei dem entschlossenen Blick den Feli ihr nun zuwarf.

„Ihr mögt Recht haben, ich habe in meinem Leben noch keinen Ork zu Gesicht bekommen. Auch bin ich ein elender Unglücksmagnet und stamme nicht aus dieser Welt. Aber ich bin mittlerweile ein guter Bogenschütze, was eigentlich dafür sprechen sollte. Aber das ist es nicht was euch davon abhält mich mit euch reisen zu lassen. Es ist weil ich eine Frau bin! Ihr traut mir wohl überhaupt nichts zu, habe ich Recht? Ihr denkt eine Frau braucht ständig jemanden der sie beschützt und einen starken Kerl der ihr zur Seite steht. Jetzt will ich euch mal was sagen, in meiner Welt habe ich keinen Kavalier der mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest. Ich muss dort selbst für mich sorgen und ich bin dort bisher immer gut allein zurecht gekommen. Ich weiss das es auch ebenso kein Vergleich ist mit eurer Welt, aber lasst mich doch endlich einmal beweisen dass ich nicht so ein kleines Mädchen bin das rund um die Uhr beobachtet werden muss."

Felis wachsamer Blick glitt von einem zum anderen und die beiden Hobbits wichen ein Stück zurück. Sie konnte in ihren Augen ablesen dass sie genau auf der richtigen Fährte war.

„Nein… Fräulein Feli, das missverstehst du…" begann Sam doch er wurde durch einen wink Felis wieder unterbrochen.

„Wenn ich ein Junge wäre dann wäre doch alles kein Problem. Männer und Jungen sind in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Sie sind stark und groß und kräftig und wirken nicht so angreifbar auf Gegner, habe ich Recht?"

Sie bewegte sich langsam rückwärts auf Pippins Bett zu. Ihre Hand glitt tastend nach hinten, erreichten die Kommode und ein klirren kündigte sich an. Die Hobbits blinzelten erschrocken als sie nun nach etwas griff und es herumriss.

„Also dann, dann werde ich etwas dagegen tun. Wenn ich mehr wie ein Mann aussehe, werdet ihr mich dann mitnehmen?" Sie griff mit der linken Hand ihre langen schwarzen Haare die ihr bis über die Schulterblätter reichten und packte sie zu einem Bündel zusammen. In ihrer rechten Hand blitzte ein Messer auf. Seine Klinge war noch Grün, Elrond hatte es dazu benutzt die Kräuter zu zerkleinern.

„Fräulein Feli… was in Valinors Namen…!" rief Frodo und ein Arm streckte sich wie von selbst nach vorne.

„Ich kann natürlich kein Mann werden aber ich kann immerhin versuchen so auszusehen. Und als erstes werde ich mir diese elenden Haare abschneiden…" kündigte sie an und zückte das Messer.

„NEIN das wirst du nicht tun… nicht deine schönen Haare abschneiden!"

Es war Frodo der dieses sagte, nun vorpreschte, seine viel zu kurzen Arme vorstreckte und versuchte ihr das Messer aus der Hand zu reissen. Doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig denn der Schwung den er hatte um zu Feli zu gelangen war viel zu stürmisch.

Er rempelte sie nun an, einen ausgestreckten Arm in die Lüfte und Feli verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte rückwärts und stieß mit den Hüften unsanft gegen die Kommode. Sam hielt sich die Augen und Ohren gleichzeitig zu.

Mörser, Gläser, Verbandszeug, Kräuter und alles zusammen kippten von der Kommode und landeten mit einem klirrend scheppernden Geräusch auf dem Boden.

Diese Geräusche vermischten sich noch mit dem erstaunten Lauten die Feli von sich gab als sie ihre Haare losließ und sich dafür mit der Hand am Boden abstützte. Ihr Hintern tat weh, sie war genau auf ihr Steißbein gefallen. Noch ein klirren erfüllte die Luft, das Messer war ihr aus der Hand geglitten und schlidderte nun über den Boden wo es schließlich erst von der Wand gestoppt wurde und dort unbeachtet liegen blieb.

Sam löste seine Hände von den Ohren und Augen, doch das Bild das sich ihm nun lieferte war alles andere als das was er erwartet hatte.

Felis Augen wurden groß und größer während sie mit einer Hand ihren Steiß am Rücken massierte und mit der anderen sich vom Boden abstützte. Ihr Blick war auf das geheftet was sich auf ihrem Schoss befand und von ihren beiden ausgestreckten Beinen umrandet wurde. Es war Frodo der nun beide Arme um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatte und seinen Kopf zu ihr empor reckte. Seine Augen waren ebenso geweitete wie die ihrigen und ein leichtes blass rosa zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab und löste langsam seine Arme von ihren Hüften.

„Ähm… Fräulein Feli… bitte verzeiht mein Ungestüm…" murmelte er während er sich langsam von ihr zurückzog. Sein Blick war schuldbewusst zu Boden gerichtet und seine beiden Arme platzierten sich vor seinem Körper während er auf seinen Beinen saß und kaum den Blick heben konnte.

Felis Beine zogen sich wieder zu ihr zurück und auch sie wandte ebenfalls ihren Blick ab. Heiss und kalt lief es gleichzeitig durch ihren Kopf und sie spürte wie sich ihre Wangen glühend und rot anfühlten.

„Schon… schon verziehen…" murmelte sie wenig überzeugend und ihre Augen wanderten zum Messer herüber mit dem sie sich eben gerade noch die Haare hat abschneiden wollen. Verlegen schluckte sie und dachte daran wie unüberlegt und unreif ihr eigenes verhalten gewesen war aber was war in Frodo gefahren dass er sie daran hindern wollte sich ihre eigenen Haare abzuschneiden? Sie konnte sich bisher schon vieles Erklären was die Hobbits taten oder auch nicht taten. Sie hatte bisher schon vieles über sie Herausgefunden, doch mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Herr Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sam war besorgt näher gekommen und kniete sich zu ihm herab.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung…" murmelte Frodo und ließ sich von Sams helfender Hand aufrichten.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Feli herüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Strich.

„Bitte, lass deine Haare so lang wie sie jetzt sind. Dafür kannst du mit uns reisen. Aber ich will nichts mehr davon hören dass du dir die Haare abschneidest oder irgendeine Schuld heraufbeschwörst die schon lange abgegolten ist, die du aber trotzdem begleichen willst."

Felis schmaler Strich verwandelte sich in ein kleines Lächeln und ein erleichterter Seufzer verließ ihren Mund. Sie würde nicht allein zurück bleiben, sie würde endlich weiter kommen und sie würde sich endlich beweisen können.

Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal zur Bettkante empor wo Pippin selbst nach dem Krach den sie hier veranstaltet hatten, nicht aufgewacht war. Der kleine gemeine Freund Angst schlich sich wieder in ihr Herz hinein bei diesem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Deutlich und lauter als alle Worte der Welt beschrieb Pippins Zustand das was ausserhalb von Bruchtal auch ihr passieren konnte. Hier war sie sicher, geschützt durch den Einfluss Elronds, doch sie spürte dass sein Einfluss nur noch eine begrenzte Zeit dauern würde… die kahlen Bäume und Wälder die von Tag zu Tag zunahmen, sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Hier gab es nur noch wenige Elben und wer wusste was sie vorhaben würden wenn die Hobbits erstmal ihre eigenen Wege gegangen sind. Bilbo nach Valinor aufgebrochen sein würde und sie dann vollkommen allein zurück bleiben würde mit Elrond und einer Handvoll Elben…

Doch auf der anderen Seite war da diese Scham und das Gefühl dringend gebraucht zu werden auch wenn die beiden Hobbits es noch nicht wussten oder ahnten, aber dieses Gefühl war größer als die Angst wenn sie nicht ging.

Dankbar nahm sie die ausgestreckte Hand Frodos in die ihrige und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Danke dass ihr mich mit euch reisen lasst. Ihr werdet sehen ich werde mich schon nützlich machen…" rief sie beinahe übereifrig und Frodo lächelte etwas gequält. Er schien wahrlich nicht davon überzeugt zu sein, aber jetzt hatte er zugestimmt und so sollte es dann auch sein. In dieser Lage war jede Hilfe die sie bekommen konnten unerlässlich und wenn das Fräulein sich ihnen beinahe regelrecht aufdrängte und mit allen Mittel versuchte mit ihnen zu reisen, so sollte auch das so sein. Zu zweit waren Sam und er schon wenige, aber zu Dritt war es immerhin noch einer mehr. Sie war mittlerweile wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Bogenschützin, hatte sehr viel gelernt und geübt in den letzten Wochen. Vielleicht hatte Feli ja doch recht und sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen und würde vielleicht sogar entscheidend sein für das Auenland… doch Frodo verwischte diese Gedanken und an dessen Stelle trat bereits jetzt die Sorge um sie und der unbändige Gedanke daran ihr Todesurteil bereits unterzeichnet zu haben.

„Störrisches Fräulein…du wirst es bitter bereuen." murmelte er nun und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sam stellte sich vor ihm und hielt seine Hände.

Feli zuckte etwas zusammen, aber nur ein klein wenig. Sie sah nicht den besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, denn sie hatte sich hinabgebeugt um alles was sie umgeworfen hatte wieder aufzusammeln.

Jetzt richtete sie sich auf und legte die restlichen Sachen auf die Kommode. Sie blickte sich nach den beiden Hobbits um und lächelte entwaffnend.

„Ich werde es doch nicht bereuen meinen beiden Freunden zu helfen." sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Aber um eines möchte ich euch bitten, lass uns diesen Vorfall hier niemandem erzählen…" meinte sie und deutete auf die Kommode und ihren unbequemen Sitzplatz von vorhin. Die beiden Hobbits nickten und brachen danach in Gelächter aus in das Feli erfreut einstimmte.

Später gesellten sich Bilbo und Elrond zu den beiden und erfuhren von ihrer Planänderung. Sie waren alles andere als begeistert davon und Elrond versuchte es ihnen und insbesondere Feli noch auszureden, doch das tat er vergebens.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als alles für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten, denn Frodo und Sam wollten auf keinen Fall noch einen ganzen Tag lang warten.

Feli und die beiden Hobbits gingen früh schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen gehen Frodo und Sam noch einmal zu Pippin der noch immer nicht erwacht war. Elrond sagte ihnen zwar dass er sie nicht hören würde, aber sie sagten ihm trotzdem dass sie seine Nachricht erhalten hatten und sie nun ins Auenland aufbrechen würden um das schlimmste noch zu verhindern.

Elrond selbst hatte getan was in seiner Macht stand. Er entsandt Depeschen an alle im Umkreis liegenden Dörfern und auch an die Elben die noch immer im Düsterwald lebten, doch er wusste dass es bereits zu spät sein konnte wenn sich die Elben auf den Weg machten. Seine Pferde und Elben waren schnell, aber die Orks hatten ja bereits das Auenland angegriffen während Pippin hierher gereist war. Sie konnten nur hoffen dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Es war nicht viel was er noch für die drei Freunde tun konnte ausser ihnen zwei schnelle Pferde zu geben. Feli übernahm _Baran_ und Frodo und Sam bekamen gemeinsam ein Pferd. Sie nahmen wenig Proviant mit und beschränkten sich beinahe ausschließlich auf Wasser und Lembas Brote. Ansonsten hatten die beiden Hobbits nur noch zwei Kurzschwerter von denen eines Stich war und Feli natürlich ihren Pfeil und Bogen. Als zusätzlichen Schutz gaben sie ihr noch ein Langschwert mit obwohl Feli versicherte damit nicht richtig umgehen zu können.

Es war noch früher Morgen, der Tag hatte gerade erst angefangen und der Tau knirschte noch im Gras unter ihren Schritten. Es hätte ein schöner Morgen sein können, doch die Sonne war heute nicht bereit hinter den Wolken hervor zu kommen. Noch stärker als am Abend zuvor roch es nach Regen. Die Pferde wieherten empört, weil sie so früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden waren. Feli selbst fühlte sich hundeelend, während sie ihren mit den Schulsachen gefüllten Rucksack, der mit der Provianttasche zusammengebunden war, auf _Barans_ Rücken, dicht hinter dem Sattel festschnallte. Noch einmal prüfte sie den Sattel und zurrte alles richtig fest so wie sie es gelernt hatte. Sie hatte sogar noch Zeit gefunden sich zu waschen und ihre weltliche Kleidung zu verstauen. Die Elben hatten ihr zwei Gewänder und eine Reisekleidung, die aus einer weiten, aber bequemen Hose, einem warmen, aber eigentlich viel zu weitem Hemd und ein paar beinahe zu kleine Schuhe bestand. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare hatte sie vorsorglich zusammen gebunden. Sie wollte nicht dass sie ihr ins Gesicht wehten wenn sie gleich im vollen Galopp dahin reiten.

Sie schaute sich um, Frodo und Sam knüpften gerade ihre Umhänge fest an denen sogar Kapuzen befestig waren. Mit einem Blick zum Himmel dachte Feli dass so eine Kapuze wahrlich nicht schlecht sein konnte. Das dort oben sah sehr verdächtig nach Regenwolken aus.

Sie schauderte etwas und ein frösteln glitt über ihre Haut während sie sich auf _Baran_s Rücken schwang. Es würde vielleicht nicht regnen und das war gut, dann würden sie heute noch sehr weit kommen, aber wenn es anfangen würde zu regnen dann konnten sie höchstens im Trab vorwärts kommen und das konnten sie jetzt wahrlich nicht gebrauchen.

Ihr Blick glitt zurück und sie beobachtete Bilbo wie er, so schnell es ihm seine drei Beine erlaubten, zu Frodo und Sam herüber ging und etwas mit ihnen besprach.

„Frodo mein Junge, so wie es aussieht wirst du mich nicht nach Valinor begleiten, habe ich Recht?" flüsterte die alte und beinahe gebrochene Stimme. Der angesprochene Hobbit drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und erblickte seinen Onkel der sich schwer und müde auf sein drittes Bein stützte und traurig zu Frodo herüber blickte.

Überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen legte er nun beide Arme um den gebrechlichen Körper des geliebten Hobbits und drückte ihn an sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich werde dich nicht begleiten können. Bitte verzeih mir… wir werden uns aber sicher wieder sehen. Irgendwann werde ich dir folgen, das verspreche ich." Flüsterte Frodo beinahe den Tränen nahe während Sam in eine andere Richtung blickte. Sam konnte abschiede niemals gut verkraften und so schniefte er verstohlen hinter hervorgehaltener Hand.

„Komm schon, mein Junge, lass mich los, lass den alten verbrauchten Hobbit hier und Geniesse dein Leben. Tu was du für richtig hältst und komm nach sobald du kannst. Ich werde auf dich warten. Vielleicht ist es sogar so besser." Flüsterte er und Frodo löste sich langsam von seinem geliebten Onkel während dieser sich abwandte und mit dem Handrücken über die Augen strich.

„Es gibt Wunden die kann man nicht heilen und es gibt eine Leere im Inneren eines jeden, die man nur mit etwas füllen kann das dem Wert ist und die die ganze Leere ausfüllen kann. Ich bin es nicht der diese Leere füllen wird…" sagte er und schluckte über diese wahren Worte dessen Bedeutung Frodo sich in diesem Augenblick nicht ganz im klaren war.

Aber er lächelte dankbar, beugte sich vor und küsste Bilbo auf die Stirn.

„Leb wohl und lass nicht zu lange auf dich warten. Wenn du nachkommst dann hoffe ich dass du ein paar weitere Zeilen hast die du mit in deine Geschichte einfließen lassen kannst." sagte Bilbo während Frodo sich herumdrehte und sich von Sam beim aufsteigen auf das Pferd helfen ließ.

„Ganz sicher, Onkel Bilbo, ganz sicher." meinte Frodo mit brüchiger Stimme und blickte verstohlen in eine andere Richtung während Sam sich von Bilbo verabschiedete und sich hinter Frodo auf das Pferd schwang.

Elrond gesellte sich indessen zu Feli.

Seine Hand hob sich empor und er fuhr seitlich über _Baran_ der ein zustimmendes Wiehern verlauten ließ.

„Er ist ein gutes Pferd und er reitet schnell wie der Wind. Er wird so schnell reiten wie du es von ihm verlangst und bei Gefahr wird er noch schneller sein."

Feli nickte zustimmend und ein schwaches Lächeln glitt über ihren Mund. Es war Zeit von Elrond abschied zu nehmen. Sie hatte ihn gern denn er war ein aufrichtiger Elb der Fehler verzieh und selbst wusste dass er nicht unfehlbar war.

„Bitte, passt auf euch auf. Ich kann es euch nicht mehr ausreden dass ihr die beiden Hobbits begleitet, aber bitte passt auf euch auf. Hier gibt es weitaus schlimmere Gefahren die euch ereilen könntet." Sagte er mit direktem Blick auf Feli geheftet und im ersten Moment schien es als hätten seine Worte Früchte in ihr getragen, doch der Moment verflüchtigte sich und er blickte in ein paar entschlossene, ausdruckstarke Augen.

„Ich bin in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Ausserdem habe ich noch meinen Bogen und meine Pfeile und wenn mir diese ausgehen dann werde ich auf das Schwert zurückgreifen dass ihr mir gegeben habt." Antwortete sie.

Elrond seufzte ergeben und sein Blick wandte sich kurz ab während er _Baran_ bei den Zügeln festhielt. Schließlich als Feli beinahe glaubte er würde noch irgendetwas versuchen um sie zum bleiben zu bewegen richtete er sich auf und in seinem Blick lag aufrichtiger Respekt.

„Eigentlich hätte ich es sein müssen der die Hobbits begleitet, aber wenn ich Bruchtal verlasse dann wird alles hier zu Grunde gehen. Ich bin einer der letzten hohen Elben und ich muss einen Zufluchtsort offen halten für solche die Schutz suchen, so wie ihr als ihr vor ein paar Monaten hier angekommen seit."

Feli lächelte nun und strich gedankenverloren mit einer Hand über _Barans _Fell. „Bitte macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme schon zurecht, glaubt mir. Aber worum ich euch bitten möchte ist, dass ihr Gandalf ausrichtet dass ich nicht anders konnte als die Hobbits zu begleiten um ihnen zu helfen. Ich bitte hiermit bei ihm um Verzeihung, aber ich glaube er hätte an meiner Stelle auch nicht anders gehandelt, oder?" versuchte Feli einzulenken und auf Elronds besorgtes Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Er hat vollstes Verständnis dafür davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber passt auf euch auf, das ist alles worum ich euch bitte."

Elrond wusste das die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Hobbits und dieser Frau aus einer anderen Welt schon sehr tief verwurzelt war und nichts und niemand würde diese Wurzel jemals wieder heraus reissen können davon war er mehr als überzeugt. Hätte er gewusst was in Pippins Krankenzimmer passiert war hätte er sogar eine Bestätigung für seine Überlegungen gehabt. So war es nun nur noch eines was er tun konnte.

„Zum Abschied möchte ich euch noch etwas schenken." Und mit diesen Worten zog er einen Umhang hervor, der beinahe genauso aussah wie der von den Hobbits, nur ein paar Nummern größer.

„Dieser wird euch tarnen wenn ihr Tarnung nötig habt. Auch schützt er vor Regen und trocknet schnell in der Sonne. Ich möchte dass er euch gute Dienste erweist."

Feli ließ kurz _Barans_ Zügel locker und griff nach dem Umhang. Geschmeidig war der Stoff und überhaupt nicht kratzig, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Sofort warf sie ihn über ihre Schultern und band ihn vorne fest zusammen.

„Vielen Dank Herr Elrond, Herr über Bruchtal." flüsterte Feli gerührt und gleichzeitig voller Dankbarkeit. „Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan. Mir das Leben gerettet, mir ein Pferd geschenkt, mir Obdach gegeben und mich genesen. Wie soll ich jemals dafür…" doch Elrond unterbrach sie mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand.

„Bitte, nein… das habe ich gerne getan. Ihr schuldet mir nichts." murmelte er und räusperte sich als Feli sich nun vorbeugte und seine erhobene Hand ergriff.

„Vielen Dank Herr über Bruchtal. Das werde ich ihnen nie vergessen." Und mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich noch weiter vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Als sie sich aufrichtete schaute sie in ein völlig verdutztes Gesicht. Feli selbst lächelte und nickte dankbar.

„Leben Sie wohl, Herr von Bruchtal. Ich werde sie niemals vergessen." Während sie _Baran_ bei den Zügeln fasste und ihn zum Bruchtal Tor führte, wo schon Frodo und Sam auf sie warteten.

…

Ajo wie hat es euch gefallen? Hätte man nicht gedacht was Feli da mit Elrond macht, dem Herrn von Bruchtal. Oder Frodo oder das was Bilbo ihm auf dem Weg gab Wenn ihr wissen wollt wies weitergeht dann klickt euch auch nächstes Mal wieder rein

Cu chibi


	37. kehai Ahnung, Anzeichen

So und hier gehts dann auch mal weiter.Frisch aus der Tippstange...grinselt

Bei der länge und dem was noch alles auf uns zu kommt, hab ich mir gedacht, es wie bei Herr der Ringe zu machen, nämlich es in mehrere Bücher und somit Abschnitte einzuteilen, aber ohne bei den Kapiteln wieder bei 1 anzufangen. Sobald ich nen Weg gefunden habe schreib ich auch die Überschrift für das erste Buch über das erste Kapitel. Es wird wohl mindestens noch ein Buch geben, wenn nicht sogar zwei, kommt jetzt darauf an wie lang das noch wird... "" gemein grins

Hier wird es auch endlich mal wieder etwas zur Sache kommen und gewisse Dinge werden auf den Punkt gebracht, wobei neues aufgeworfen wird - und einiges wird euch erschrecken. (YEAAH ich liebe es in diesen versteckten Andeutungen zu schreiben die letztzendlich nichts aussagen ) Deshalb empfehle ich euch: lest einfach selbst und beurteilt selbst. Die magische Zahl von 250 Seiten hab ich übrigends überschritten. Jetzt wirds auf gedeih und verderb beendet, egal wieviele Seiten es noch werden.

Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spass beim weiterlesen.

**2. Buch – Reise und Erfahrungen**

**Kapitel 36.**

_kehai – Ahnung, Anzeichen_

Der lehmige Boden gab unter den Hufen der Pferde nach. Leises Schnaufen war zu hören. Ihre Nüstern hoben und senkten sich im Takt ihrer Schritte und ihre Köpfe nickten auf und ab. Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen in die direkte Richtung der drei Reisenden und berührte bereits mit ihrer hellen runden Scheibe genau den Ort den sie so schnell es ging erreichen wollten. Lau war der anbrechende Abend und Feli wickelte sich fester in ihren Mantel ein. Sie reisten nun schon seit drei Tagen die große Oststraße entlang. Bruchtal lag weit hinter ihnen in Form eines gewundenen Pfades und das Auenland vor ihnen, in symbolischer Form der untergehenden Sonne.

Der Himmel und alles um sie herum wurden in ein mattes rot getaucht und die Wolken, die schon seit ihrem Aufbruch Regen ankündigten, begleiteten sie am Himmel. Sie waren weniger geworden und ließen der Sonne mehr Platz. Es war gutes Reisewetter, sie kamen gut voran. Der Boden war an manchen Stellen zwar etwas aufgeweicht, so wie jetzt und sie konnten die Pferde dann nicht im vollen Galopp hindurch jagen aber sie kamen trotzdem gut voran.

„Hoffentlich regnet es nicht, die Pferde durch den Morast zu treiben wenn es regnet gleicht Selbstmord." murmelte nun Sam unter seiner Kapuze hervor und Feli blickte aus ihrem Mathebuch auf. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt zu lernen während sie ritten. Sie traute sich nicht ihren Diskman zu benutzen. Einmal weil die Batterien beinahe aufgebraucht waren und zum anderen war da immer noch die leise Spur von großer Angst vor den Wölfen, die sie erst nach Bruchtal getrieben hatten. Sie befürchtete sie zu überhören wenn ihre Ohren nicht wachsam waren.

Feli schlug ihre Kapuze zurück und warf einen Blick in den Himmel hinein.

„Wenn die paar Wolken uns regen bringen dann esse ich mein Buch auf." meinte sie unternehmungslustig und blickte zaghaft lächelnd zu den beiden Hobbits herüber. Sie waren sowieso schon angespannt genug und eigentlich wollte sie mit diesem kleinen Scherz die Situation auflockern, doch leider traf es nicht einmal annähernd den Kern der Sache. Sam schnaufte nur erbost und schüttelte den Kopf während sich Frodo noch nicht einmal die Mühe machte überhaupt aufzublicken.

Felis Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ja schon still…" murrte sie etwas beleidigt und vergrub ihre Nase wieder in das Buch. Seit ihrem Aufbruch waren sie sehr still gewesen, zu still für Felis Geschmack. Natürlich konnte sie die beiden Hobbits verstehen aber mit ihrer Anspannung würden sie auch nicht schneller das Auenland erreichen.

Der Wald und die Berge um sie herum ließen das Tal, durch das sie hindurch ritten, noch schneller dunkler werden. Nur die Sonnenstrahlen von vorn gewährten ihnen noch ein letztes bisschen Tageslicht. Aber sie hatten das Tal beinahe durchquert und als Frodo das erste Mal an diesem Tag den Kopf hob, seine Kapuze zurückschob und sich umsah, meinte er abschließend: „Wir passieren nur noch die letzte Brücke dann werden wir ein Lager aufschlagen und dort die Nacht verbringen."

Feli zog die Luft scharf durch ihre Nase ein und blickte nicht von ihrem Buch auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Frodo sich seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht zog und wieder seine passive Haltung einnahm. So ging das schon die ganzen Tage lang. Mal abgesehen von ein paar Worten die sie mit Sam wechselte kam von Frodo beinahe gar nichts. Eigentlich hätte es umgekehrt sein müssen, denn es war ja schließlich Sam der seine Familie im Auenland hatte und der sich am meisten um sie Sorgen machen musste.

Wodurch er auch beinahe seinen Verstand und den Blick fürs Wesentliche verloren hätte , dachte Feli nicht ohne einen faden Geschmack im Mund zu haben bei den mit diesen Worten verbundenen Erinnerungen. Aber irgendetwas stimmte mit Frodo nicht, soviel stand fest. Sie wollte ihn aber nicht mit Fragen löchern, denn sie hatte festgestellt das Hobbits das überhaupt nicht gern hatten wenn man so direkt war. Sie würde abwarten und Tee trinken wie man so schön zu sagen pflegte. Vielleicht redete er ja von selbst irgendwann und wenn nicht mit ihr, was ihr sowieso als das abwegigste der Welt vorkam, sondern mit Sam war ihr das auch recht.

Klappernd glitten die Hufe über die _Letzte Brück__e_ hinweg und sie verließen _Rhudaur_, wie ihr Sam erklärte.

„Und wo befinden wir uns jetzt?" fragte Feli eifrig und versuchte im letzten Schummerlicht auf ihrer Karte etwas zu erkennen – vergebens.

„Jetzt sind wir im Land _Eriador _und bis auf ein paar wilden Tieren kann uns hier nicht viel passieren." meinte er und das Pferd stapfte von der Brücke herunter. Feli folgte ihm.

„Was meinst du damit?" sie runzelte etwas die Stirn und hielt _Baran _bei den Zügeln fest, drehte sich halb im Sattel herum und blickte zurück.

„_Rhudaur_ wird auch Trollhöhen genannt. Dort wimmelte es vor vielen Jahren nur so vor Trollen…" „Hör auf ihr Angst zu machen. Die letzten Trolle hat Onkel Bilbo vor vielen Jahrzehnten schon in Stein verwandelt."

Felis Kopf drehte sich wieder herum und sie zog _Barans_ Kopf mit den Zügeln nach. Es war das erste Mal dass Frodo soviel auf einmal gesagt hatte – und das seit Tagen.

„Also gibt es dort schon lange keine Trolle mehr." stellte sie fest und blickte dabei Frodo etwas herausfordernd an, doch dieser hatte anscheinend bereut soviel gesagt zu haben. Wortlos drehte er sich auf dem Sattel herum, fasste das Pferd bei den Zügeln und stieg von _Miril_ herab. Sam tat es ihm gleich, nicht vorher Feli wenigstens mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken zu bedenken.

Feli schüttelte leise mit dem Kopf während sie ihr Buch zuklappte und es in ihrer Schultasche verstaute ehe sie ebenfalls von _Baran_ herabstieg, ihn bei den Zügeln fasste und hinter den beiden Hobbits her lief.

Es dauerte noch ungefähr vier weitere Tage ehe Frodo wieder etwas mehr sagte und es war an einem Tag der einen strahlend blauen Himmel auf die Reisenden warf. Die Sonne stand bereits am höchsten Punkt als sie an weiten Feldern und großen Wiesen vorüber ritten. Hier und da gab es vereinzelte Bauernhöfe wo sie sich gelegentlich Essen oder Unterkunft erfragten, aber die meiste Zeit blieben sie im Freien, schliefen nahe der Oststraße, beinahe aus Angst sie könnten sie verlieren. Dunkel meinte Feli sich erinnern zu können das sie im Buch der Oststraße fern geblieben waren um den Verfolgern nicht aufzufallen und da hatten sie es ja schließlich auch geschafft, aber irgendwie war sowieso alles anders als im Buch, stellte sie fest ohne lange darüber nach zu denken. Irgendwie war hier sowieso alles nicht ganz so wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Sie war in einer Geschichte, als realer Mensch in eine Geschichte geraten und versuchte nun verzweifelt wieder da raus zu kommen. Sie kam sich beinahe so vor wie Bastian Baltasa Bucks der in der Unendlichen Geschichte eine tragende Rolle gespielt hatte, aber aus Außenstehender, der von außen auf das Buch einwirkte, nicht als in die Geschichte verwobene Figur. Sie seufzte während sie daran dachte und schluckte an ihrer Spucke. Irgendwie verwirrte es sie jedes Mal wenn sie darüber nach dachte. Was ergab das ganze hier überhaupt für einen Sinn? Was hatte es mit dem Ring auf sich? Und vor allem was spielte sie in dieser Geschichte für eine Rolle? Irgendwann würde sie darauf eine Antwort erhalten aber noch nicht jetzt.

Ihr Blick glitt empor als sie nach langer Zeit mal wieder Felsen sah. Sie waren nicht so hoch die die in _Rhudaur _und um es genau zu betrachten war es auch nur ein kreisförmiger Fels der ungefähr so hoch war wie ein fünfstöckiges Haus.

Imposant ragte es in dieser ansonsten nur hügeligen Landschaft hervor und stach sofort ins Auge. Es war jetzt mindestens noch drei oder vier Kilometer entfernt aber es war bereits jetzt in der ferne zu sehen. _Baran _schnaufte und trabte im gemächlichen Schritt dahin.

„Was ist das da vorn für ein Felsen?" fragte Feli laut in die Stille hinein und die beiden Hobbits, die auf _Miril_ gemächlich neben ihr her getrottet waren, schreckten auf.

„Schrei doch nicht so herum!" fauchte Sam erbost und sein Kopf bewegte sich ruckartig in ihre Richtung. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend aus irgendeinem Gedankengang aufgeschreckt.

Feli zuckte etwas zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut… ich wollte ja nur wissen wie der Fels da vorn in der Ferne heisst, falls er einen Namen hat…"

„Wetterspitze…" kam es nun gedämpft von Frodo und beinahe hätten weder Sam noch Feli es gehört. Feli biss die Zähne aufeinander und knirschte leicht mit ihnen. Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Begriff bekannt vor, doch im ersten Moment konnte sie es nicht einordnen.

Aus dem Tonfall, den Frodo verwendete, schloss sie dass er selbst keine angenehmen Erinnerungen daran mit sich herumtrug.

Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf herum und versuchte ihre Nase wieder ins Geschichtsbuch hinein zu stecken.

„Wollte es ja nur wissen…" murmelte sie beinahe entschuldigend. Eigentlich hatte sie nur ein Gespräch in Gang setzen wollen, war aber dabei wohl gleich wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. So wie immer wenn sie etwas anpackte. Dauernd ging was schief oder daneben.

„Schon gut… du kannst ja nicht wissen was dort passiert ist…" kam es nun gedämpft und Feli war überrascht das es Frodos Stimme war.

Sie blickte auf und sah wie er sich aus seiner gebeugten Haltung aufrichtete und die Kapuze zurückwarf.

„Ich möchte dass wir so schnell es geht daran vorüber reiten." sagte er und sein Kopf drehte sich zu seinen Mitreisenden herum. Sam zuckte etwas zusammen und er drehte sich leicht zu seinem Freund herum.

„Bist du dir sicher, Herr Frodo, dass wir nicht einen weiten Bogen drum herum schlagen sollten?" versuchte er einzulenken und Feli stutzte etwas.

„Nein, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren…" murmelte Frodo und sie bemerkte wie eine Hand empor wanderte und über seine linke Gesichtshälfte glitt. Er schien Müde und abgespannt zu sein und seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine allgemeine Verfassung als „gut" zu betiteln.

Sam nickte wissend und Feli blinzelte erstaunt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie gleichzeitig herauszufinden was es mit der Wetterspitze auf sich hatte, vergebens.

Die Pferde schnauften. Es klang fast wie eine Zustimmung, beinahe, als hätten sie Frodos Worte verstanden und Feli war sogar beinahe davon überzeugt. In letzter Zeit wunderte sie selten noch etwas.

„Dann am besten jetzt gleich, die Pferde werden es aushalten, es sind Elbenpferde." meinte Sam und sie beide registrierten von Frodo ein zaghaftes nicken.

Feli biss die Zähne aufeinander und drehte sich noch einmal herum, verstaute ihr Geschichtsbuch in ihrer Schultasche und griff dann nach den Zügeln _Barans_.

Erst dann drehte sie sich zu Sam und Frodo herum. Frodos Gesicht war ihr nicht zugewandt aber die zunehmende Blässe und der glasige Blick waren mehr als genug die Bestätigung dafür dass er sich in der nähe der Wetterspitze nicht wohl fühlte.

Sam hatte nun seinerseits die Zügel ergriffen. Heute war er es der den vorderen Platz auf _Miril_ eingenommen hatte. Ein prüfender Blick zu Feli herüber, so wie immer kurz bevor sie zu einem Spurt ansetzten und sie nickte. Erst dann ließ er die Zügel fallen und ein entsprechendes elbisches Wort brachte _Miril _zum Laufen als wäre der leibhaftige Teufel hinter dem Pferd her. Feli tat es ihm gleich und auch _Baran_ schoss unter dem blauen schönen Himmel dahin. Ihre zusammengebundenen Haare flatterten im Wind, es war ein warmer Tag, ihre Kapuze hatte sie bereits abgestreift. Frei fühlte sie sich in diesen Spurts. Vergessen waren die Anspannung, die Angst und die Sorgen. Sie wurde eins mit _Baran_ der dahin schoss wie ein brauner Pfeil. Sie hörte den Atem des Pferdes, spürte jeden einzelnen angespannten Muskel in seinem Körper. Der Weg unter den Hufen verschwamm und löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Alle Wege waren eins und sie ritt mit _Baran _dahin. Seine Mähne peitschte ihre Hände und doch schmerzte es nicht. Sie war frei und ritt dahin, war eins mit dem Pferd und das war alles was zählte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichte die Wetterspitze. Sie zog sich gut einen Kilometer in die Breite und während sie daran vorüber ritt, glitt ihr Blick daran empor. Ruinen und Reste einer alten Burg oder Festung oder was auch immer war an der Spitze zu erkennen. Ein Frösteln glitt über ihre Haut als sie an den Felsen entlang ritt. Die Sonne war verschwunden und zurück blieb der Schatten des Felsens an dessen Seite sie entlang ritt.

Ich kann Frodo schon verstehen… gab sie zu und war froh im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Schatten der Wetterspitze heraus zu sein. Die Hufschläge _Barans _wurden langsam schwächer und sie zog die Zügel ganz vorsichtig straffer. Ein weiteres elblisches Wort ließ ihn allmählich langsamer werden. Sein Schnaufen und Wiehern glitt an ihr Ohr und daran vorbei. Sie selbst schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Haare flatterten hin und her. Ihr Haarband hatte sich gelöst und geschickt glitt sie mit einer Hand an ihren Hinterkopf um es vollständig heraus zu ziehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass Frodo und Sam nicht an ihrer Seite waren…

Verwundert und auch etwas erschrocken blickte sie erst nach links und dann nach rechts und gleichzeitig lauschte sie, aber es waren keine Hufschläge zu hören. Ihr Blick glitt zum nahen Wald herüber, doch dorthin konnten sie einfach nicht geritten sein, warum sollten sie auch? Dafür gab es gar keinen Grund. Sie überlegte ob sie vielleicht an ihr vorbei geritten sein konnten, aber das hätte sie gemerkt. Beim Start hatten sie zwar einen Vorsprung gehabt, aber _Baran _hatte sie eindeutig überholt. Soviel wusste sie noch… aber danach? Danach hatte sie sich dem Reiten hingegeben und nichts mehr mitbekommen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, ließ kurz die Zügel _Barans_ los um sich ihre Haare wieder fest zusammen zu binden.

„Frodo… Sam!" rief sie und griff wieder nach den Zügeln. Der Weg, der die große Oststraße beschrieb, machte einen leichten Bogen um die Wetterspitze herum und so konnte sie nicht sehen was sich auf der anderen Seite abspielte.

Die Sonne schien ihr in den Nacken hinein als sie _Baran_ mit einem elbischen Wort wieder zum leichten Trab brachte und er es schnaufend quittierte.

Heiss und Kalt lief es ihr gleichzeitig den Rücken herab während sie langsam den Weg zurücktrabte, den sie gerade erst im vollen Galopp gekommen war.

Sie hatte die Wetterspitze wieder erreicht und trieb _Baran _etwas abseits vom Weg daran vorüber.

„Sam… Frodo… alles in Ordnung?" rief sie und so langsam machte sich ein schales Gefühl in ihr breit und fast hatte sie den pelzigen Geschmack von Apfelsaft im Mund der zu lange in der Sonne gestanden hatte.

Die Wetterspitze hatte sie gerade zur Hälfte hinter sich gelassen als sie endlich Sam und Frodo auf _Miril_ erblickte. Aber was sie sah gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Sam saß noch immer auf _Miril_ aber das Pferd war stehen geblieben, die Zügel hingen lose links und recht am Hals des Pferdes herab. Der Hobbit hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Im sitzen hatte er sich herumgedreht und … und irgendetwas schien mit Frodo nicht in Ordnung zu sein.

Feli gab _Baran _die Sporen und schon mit wenigen Hufschlägen hatte sie die beiden erreicht.

Sam blickte erschrocken auf als sie nun direkt neben ihrem Pferd anhielt und _Miril _schnaufte vor Überraschung. Beinahe wäre es davon getrabt, aber Feli griff nach den Zügeln und das Pferd blieb wo es war.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert, Sam?" fragte sie, doch dies hätte sie sich sparen können denn ein Blick auf Frodo genügte und man wusste was passiert war.

„Seine alte Wunde… sie setzt ihm wieder zu…" erklärte Sam doch das war noch weit untertrieben. Weiß wie frischer Schnee war sein Gesicht das schmerzverzerrt leicht nach vorn gebeugt war. Seine Hände krampften sich genau an einer Stelle auf seiner Brust zusammen an der er die alte Verletzung hatte. Es erinnerte Feli entfernt an jemanden der gerade einen Herzinfarkt bekam. Und jetzt endlich erinnerte sich Feli an das was auf der Wetterspitze passiert war. Die _Nazgul_, die Ringgeister hatten ihn damals hier verletzt und natürlich war es klar dass die alten Wunden begannen zu Schmerzen wenn er sich in die nähe des Ortes oder der Peiniger begab. Die Peiniger waren schon lange vernichtet, aber den Ort gab es natürlich noch. Irgendwie erinnerte es Feli an eine alte Verletzung die schon lange abgeheilt war und immer dann begann sich zu melden wenn das Wetter sich veränderte. Aber dies hier war weitaus schlimmer...

Auch erkannte sie jetzt warum Sam nicht weiter geritten war. Entweder Frodo festhalten oder die Zügel, beides ging nicht.

Feli, die sowieso schon die Zügel in der Hand hielt, nickte Sam zu und meinte: „Halt ihn fest, lass ihn nicht herunterfallen. Ich führe euch."

Sams Erleichterung auf diese Worte war kaum mehr zu verbergen und über Felis Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln.

Noch während dessen drehte sie _Baran _langsam herum und zog _Miril _dabei an den Zügeln hinter sich her. Das Pferd schnaubte etwas erbost, aber ein leises wiehern von _Baran _ließ es sofort verstummen.

Diese Pferde sind intelligenter als so mancher Mensch den ich kenne… dachte sie etwas zusammenhangslos aber nicht ohne die nötige Anerkennung den Pferden gegenüber während sie eilig, aber nicht übereilt an der Wetterspitze vorbei glitt. Wieder spürte sie ein Frösteln, dass über ihre Haut wanderte, war es nicht sogar an genau derselben Stelle? Mit gerunzelter Stirn rief sie sich innerlich selbst zur Ordnung und _Miril _schnaufte und wieherte während sie im Schatten der Wetterspitze dahin trabten…

Sie waren endlich an dem riesigen Felsen vorbei und Feli war schon lange in den Sinn gekommen dass das nicht ausreichen würde. So führte sie die Hobbits auf _Miril _noch ein ganzes Stück von der Wetterspitze weg eh sie _Miril_ zum halten zwang und die Zügel wieder losließ. _Barans_ Zügel zog sie ebenfalls straff und bedeutete ihm so dass er anhalten solle.

Erst dann drehte sie sich herum und blickte etwas hilflos zu Sam herüber.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht gewagt sich herum zu drehen, weil sie auf den Weg achten musste und es war schwer zwei Pferde zu lenken, auch wenn sie sich untereinander verständigten.

„Geht es ihm jetzt besser?" fragte sie beinahe im Flüsterton und blickte zu Frodo herüber. Seine beiden Hände waren nicht mehr vor seiner Brust verkrampft. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er schlief anscheinend, dicht an Sam gelehnt.

„Anscheinend war das alles etwas zuviel für ihn." murmelte Sam und blickte auf. „Danke übrigens. Wäre ich allein gewesen hätte ich es nicht so schnell geschafft von dort weg zu kommen…"

Feli runzelte jedoch runzelte jetzt die Stirn und ihr Blick glitt scharf zur Wetterspitze, aber eigentlich galt dieser Blick Sam. „Wieso macht ihr nicht einen großen Bogen drum herum wenn es Frodo solche Qualen bereitet?" fragte sie und ihre Augen vibrierten fragend in ihren Höhlen.

Sam biss die Zähne aufeinander und schwieg zunächst, doch dann murmelte er, kaum hörbar. „Herr Frodo wollte es so. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, selbst auf diese Gefahr hin die nun eingetreten ist."

Felis Zügel in ihren Händen vibrierten. „Ihm ist wohl nicht klar dass wir nun noch mehr Zeit verschwendet haben." raunte sie und schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Unvernunft.

Die Sonne begann bereits wieder den Boden zu berühren und Feli blickte geradeaus in den Sonnenuntergang hinein. Irgendwie schoss ihr die alte Weisheit: Gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer in den Sinn, aber es verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Wir sollten noch ein gutes Stück vorankommen. Umso weiter wir uns von der Wetterspitze entfernen umso besser wohl für Frodo, habe ich Recht?"

Sie drehte sich nach Sam herum der bestätigend nickte.

„Dann werde ich wieder die Führung übernehmen. Gib mir die Zügel von _Miril_." bat sie an Sam gerichtet und dieser gab sie ihr bereitwillig.

Als es dämmerte hatten sie gut ein viertel des Weges zu den Mückenwassermooren hinter sich gelassen und würden es wohl innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage erreichen und nach weiteren zwei Tagen passiert haben. Danach lag nur noch _Bree_ zwischen ihnen und dem Auenland, so hatte es Sam ihr während des Weges erklärt.

Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt als Sam endlich einen Platz fand der einigermaßen von Bäumen geschützt war und wo sie ganz leicht ein Feuer entzünden konnten.

Sie hielten dort und Feli half Sam den noch immer nicht erwachten Frodo an einen Baum gelehnt, nahe der geplanten Feuerstelle zu setzen.

Sie banden die Pferde an die untersten Äste der Bäume und Feli errichtete einen Steinkreis, genau an der Stelle wo das Feuer entstehen sollte. Sie hatten eine Decke über Frodo ausgebreitet. Die Nacht ließ würde Kalt werden. Bodennebel waberte um sie herum wie ein zweiter Teppich über dem Gras. Frodo war kalt aber immerhin war er nicht mehr schneeweiß im Gesicht. Während die Dunkelheit immer mehr die Oberhand gewann und Feli sich abmühte mit den paar spärlichen Ästen die Sam aufgetrieben hatte ein Feuer zu entzünden, regte Frodo sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag wieder.

Über Felis Mund huschte ein zaghaftes Lächeln und sie schob die Äste leicht zusammen. Um sie herum war es still, mal abgesehen vom gelegentlichen rascheln der paar Waldbewohner die es hier gab und dem heulen einer Eule. Es roch nach frischer Erde und Feli wurde irritierender Weise an ein frisches Blumenbeet erinnert. Sie verscheuchte diesen Gedanken und versuchte mit einer Handbewegung ein paar Mücken, die sich bereits jetzt um das Feuer tummelten, zu vertreiben.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?" fragte sie wenig geistreich, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr einfach nicht ein.

Frodo antwortete nicht. Seine Hand glitt unter der Decke hervor und griff sich an den Kopf. Seine Augen verzogen sich schmerzverzerrt während er seine Schläfe massierte. Feli stand auf und glitt zu _Baran_ herüber. Mit der Wasserflasche kehrte sie zum Feuer zurück und begab sich vor Frodo in die Hocke.

Dieser brauchte einen Moment um zu registrieren was sie ihm da vor die Nase hielt und dankbar nahm er es an. Nach ein paar Schlucken reichte er es an sie zurück.

Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf die Erde herab sinken und das knirschen, dass das Gras von sich gab, durchbrach die Stille.

„Geht es dir denn jetzt wenigstens besser?" fragte sie noch einmal in die unangenehme Stille hinein und blickte ihn verstohlen von der Seite an, doch er registrierte es nicht, starrte ins Feuer hinein. Es brauchte keinen der ihr erst sagen musste dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Frodos Stimmung war getrübt durch irgendetwas, aber er rückte einfach nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Sie schluckte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal etwas unwohl in dieser Stille in der niemand etwas sagte. Irgendwie wünschte sie sich Sam herbei der bestimmt wüsste was zu tun wäre. Aber er war weg um Feuerholz zu suchen und so nahm sie selbst ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und versuchte ein Gespräch zu starten.

„Weißt du, es war ein ganz schöner Schreck für uns als du mit einem Mal umgekippt bist. Sam hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Aber was ich nicht verstehen konnte war, warum ihr keinen großen Bogen drum herum geschlagen habt. Ich kann ja verstehen dass wir in Eile sind, aber auf so etwas müsst ihr doch Rücksicht nehmen." Sie verstumme abrupt, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl mit einer Wand zu reden und nicht mit Frodo. Ihre Zähne mahlten in ihrem Mund an etwas was nicht vorhanden war und ihre Augen blinzelten vor dem

Rauch, der waberte vom Feuer zu ihnen herüber glitt. Feli begann es mit lauen Armbewegungen zu verscheuchen.

„Wir hätten dich nicht mitnehmen dürfen!" platzte es dumpf aus Frodo heraus und Feli drehte sich zu ihm herum. Wie zufällig lag seine rechte Hand auf der Decke und der fehlende Finger schien ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„W… wie? Aber ihr habt doch…" begann sie verwirrt. Mit allem möglichen hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht ausgerechnet damit.

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr herum, seine Augen waren starr auf das immer kleiner werdende Feuer gerichtet und Feli warf wie in Trance noch eines der kleinen Äste hinein um es am Leben zu erhalten.

„Wir haben gar nichts…" begann er und Feli konnte deutlich sehen wie er sich selbst auf die Zunge biss. Anscheinend wollte er es in Worte verpacken die sie nicht so sehr trafen aber allein schon dass er es angesprochen hatte traf sie.

„Aber ihr habt mich doch mitgenommen!" protestierte sie und drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum. „War ich euch denn bisher eine Last?"

„Nein, aber darum geht es doch auch nicht." Begann er von neuem. „Ich weiss dass du uns nur helfen willst, aber dies ist ein paar Nuancen zu hoch für dich. Bitte versteh doch, ich verzeih mir das nicht wenn dir was passiert."

Feli schluckte, darum ging es also, das alte Mädchen-Problem in einer Neuauflage selbstverständlich.

„Warum habt ihr mich dann überhaupt mitgenommen?" fragte sie etwas gepresst und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in die Außenhaut der Wasserflasche. Natürlich kannte sie die Antwort darauf bereits, aber das was Frodo ihr jetzt sagte ließ alles in einem noch anderen Licht erscheinen.

„Weil ich lange überlegt habe und zu dem Entschluss kam dass wir dich am besten zu Tom Bombadil bringen. Er war es anscheinend der dich hergebracht hat, dann kann er dich auch wieder zurück schicken…" „Aber die Elben sagten doch sein Haus und er selbst seien verschwunden…" murmelte Feli zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung. Irgendwie wollte sie nicht nach Hause, nicht solange noch dieses Problem der Hobbits in der Luft hing.

„Vielleicht ist er ja wieder aufgetaucht. Bei Tom Bombadil weiß man nie so genau." gab Frodo zu bedenken. Er löste das erste Mal seit ihrem Gespräch seinen Blick vom Feuer und blickte Feli neben sich direkt an. Nun war sie es die ihren Blick auf das Feuer heftete.

In ihr schossen viele Gedanken durcheinander und hin und her. Es gab also eine Möglichkeit vielleicht sogar sehr bald wieder nach Hause zu kommen aber andererseits kam es ihr beinahe wie eine Flucht vor. Natürlich hatte sie Angst vor dem Kampf, andererseits wollte sie auch nach Hause, aber die Verpflichtung ihrer Freunde gegenüber war beinahe noch stärker.

Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und schwieg. Die freie Hand griff wieder nach einem kleinen dünnen Ast und warf ihn ins Feuer hinein.

„Also hat Sam das auch schon gewusst… nur ich natürlich nicht…!" murmelte sie etwas erbost. Beinahe hatte sich die alte Wut wieder eingestellt, die Wut die sie in Pippins Krankenzimmer empfunden hatte, wo sie sich auch zunächst geweigert hatten sie mit zu nehmen und erst auf drängen ihrerseits zugestimmt hatten. Drängen… das war noch ein zu mildes Wort, sie hatte sie beide regelrecht erpresst und sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeiten gehabt daraus zu kommen.

„Bitte Feli, ich kann deine Wut verstehen, aber versteh bitte auch uns. Ich will nicht das dir was passiert…" und mit diesen Worten griff die schon vor langer Zeit verletzte Hand nach Felis, die sich gerade vom Feuer zurück zog und sie war gezwungen ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Sie schluckte bei dem gequälten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und es traf sie tief. Zum trotz dessen dass sie sich erst so kurze Zeit kannten verstand er sie besser als jeder andere auf dieser ganzen Welt. Und das spürte sie in diesem Blick. Aber noch etwas anderes schwang dort mit… Sorge? Sicherlich… das auf jeden Fall, aber noch etwas anderes, etwas das sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Sie seufzte und konnte diesen Augen nicht länger standhalten. Sie drehte sich weg, spürte aber noch immer die Hand.

„Also gut, wenn Tom Bombadil da ist werde ich gehen, ansonsten werde ich mit euch weiter reisen. Stellt euch darauf ein dass Tom Bombadil auch nicht da sein kann." murmelte sie gepresst während sie langsam ihre Hand von Frodo zurückzog. Dieses Mal war er es der sie erpresst hatte und nicht umgekehrt.

Frodo selbst schien mit dieser Antwort mehr als zufrieden zu sein und er zog lächelnd seine Hand zurück. Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend stellte sie fest dass Frodos Schweigen nun gebrochen war und er wieder hoffnungsvoll und zuversichtlich aufsah. Das flackern des Feuers war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Wenige Tage später hatten sie die Mückenwassermoore hinter sich gelassen und ein erstes Schild deutete auf _Bree_ hin. Es war die letzte Station vor Tom Bombadils Haus wie die Hobbits ihr erklärt hatten. Knapp hinter _Bree_ würden sie die große Oststraße verlassen, an den Hügelgräbern vorbei und Tom Bombadils Haus noch vor Einbruch der nächsten Nacht erreichen. Sie hatten vor in _Bree_ zu übernachten und im Morgengrauen aufzubrechen um noch am selben Tag an ihre vorläufiges Ziel anzukommen.

Feli bemerkte dass Sam unruhig wurde bei diesem Umweg aber durch Frodo beruhigt wurde durch die geschickte Erklärung, dass wenn sie sich über die große Oststraße dem Auenland näherten, die Orks sie schon von weitem Erspähen würden.

Aus der ferne konnten sie bereits den Wald sehen der rechts der großen Oststraße prächtig gedieh.

Die Hobbits erklärten ihr dass dieses Waldstück bereits zu _Bree_ gehörte und dass sie am Waldesrand ein letztes Mal rasten würden ehe sie am nächsten Morgen bis nach _Bree_ durchreiten würden. Irgendwie beschlich nicht nur Feli dabei ein ungutes Gefühl, auch wenn die Hobbits es ihr gegenüber verschwiegen, waren sie dennoch genauso angespannt wie sie selbst.

Feli rechnete nach. Nun waren sie genau schon fünfzehn Tage unterwegs und sie sehnte sich nach einem Bad. Natürlich hatte sie die Gelegenheit ergriffen im Weissquell-Fluss ein Bad zu nehmen, aber das lag bereits Tage zurück und sie fühlte sich als wäre sie in dieser Kleidung schon geboren worden. Es freute sie dass _Bree_ in greifbarer nähe lag. Aus ihrer Erinnerung heraus wusste sie dass es ein Ort war wo sämtliche verschiedenen Völker Mittelerdes aufeinander trafen. Waldläufer, Elben, Hobbits, Zauberer, Menschen, Zwerge. Natürlich würden es jetzt wesentlich weniger Reisende sein und das kleine Dörfchen würde, abgesehen von den ständigen Einwohnern leer sein. Viele waren von ihren Völkern zurückberufen worden zu helfen. So erklärten es ihr die Hobbits, die schon auf der Reise nach Bruchtal hier durchgekommen waren und hier gerastet hatten.

„Die Hobbithöhlen im Breeberg sind beinahe wie leergefegt." bemerkte Sam und Frodo meinte spitz: „Wir sollten den Sackheim-Beutlins einen Hinweis geben. Die sind doch ständig schon scharf auf Beutelsend gewesen. Vielleicht finden sie dort eine nette bleibe – schön weit weg von uns."

Sam grinste gemein und Feli verzog dabei den Mund.

„Ihr sprecht aber nicht sehr nett von euren nächsten Anverwandten." stellte sie sachlich fest und erntete von den beiden Hobbits nur ein einstimmiges Kopfschütteln.

„Das verstehst du nicht, Fräulein Feli. Du kennst die Sackheim-Beutlins nicht. Sie sind schlimmer als giftige Pflanzen und hartnäckiger als ein Furunkel." Erklärte Sam und Felis Gesicht verzog sich noch mehr bei dem Wort Furunkel.

„Hast du denn keine Verwandten die du nicht leiden kannst?" fragte Frodo nun ernstlich interessiert und Feli blinzelte, legte den Kopf etwas schief und überlegte. Eigentlich gab es da nur eine einzige Person, der Mann ihrer Tante, ihr Schwager Herbert. Er war so fett wie ein Walross und sein Bauch schwabbelte ständig über seinem Gürtel. Selten sah man ihn mehr am Leib tragen als ein speckiges Oberhemd, über das zwei ausgeleierte Hosenträger gespannt waren und seiner dunkelbraunen Cordhose, die sie an Hochwasserhosen erinnerten. Seine paar Haare die er noch besaß, kämmte er sich immer quer über den Kopf damit es nicht ganz so kahl aussah. Seine einzigen Vorlieben waren Fussball, Chips und ein kühl gezapftes Bier. Seine Frau musste hart Arbeiten damit die Stromrechnungen fürs ständige Fussballkucken beglichen werden konnten.

Sie erzählte ihnen von Onkel Herbert ohne dabei das Detail mit dem Fussballspielen zu erwähnen. Die Hobbits nickten zustimmend.

„Siehst du und genauso geht es uns mit den Sackheim-Beutlins… sie sind wie dein Onkel Herbert. Ständig das Hab und Gut anderer Leute im Visier wenn es in der nähe etwas abzustauben gibt, uneingeladen versteht sich und den ganzen Tag lang damit beschäftigt nachzusehen ob jemand aus der werten Verwandtschaft gestorben ist, dessen Höhle sie dann übernehmen könnten."

Feli grinste bei diesem Vortrag und klappte ihr Geschichtsbuch wieder zu. Sie fand dass sie für heute genug Geschichte gelernt hatte. Wenn es so weiter ging konnte sie Mathe- oder Geschichtslehrerin werden, sie kannte die Bücher beinahe auswendig. Bald würde Englisch dran kommen. Unregelmäßige Verben waren da noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen und es war die beste Gelegenheit dies auszubügeln.

In der ferne erhob sich bereits der Breeberg und ein kreisrunder Graben, der drum herum führte. Hier und da stieg Rauch aus den einzelnen Häusern auf. Sie blickten von einem etwas erhöhten Punkt hinab ins Tal und hatten deshalb die beste Aussicht auf _Bree_.

„Um unangemeldete Besucher gleich draußen zu halten. Gleich hinter dem Graben gibt es noch eine Hecke, das die Sicht auf das innere von _Bree _versperrt." Erklärte dieses Mal Frodo und Feli nickte.

Baran schnaubte, der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende entgegen. Es war schwül gewesen den ganzen Tag lang und über ihnen braute sich etwas zusammen, das ganz und gar nicht freundlich aussah. Es roch nach Regen und nach statischer Aufladung, aber sie war die einzige die dieses Wort kannte. Vermutlich assoziierten die Hobbits diesen Geruch eher mit einer ausgebrannten Feuerstelle. Die Sonne war schon lange verschwunden. Stattdessen tauchten die dunklen Wolken alles in ein seltsames graues Schattenreich in dem hinter jedem Baum oder hinter jeder Ecke eine Gefahr lauern konnte.

Die Pferde wurden nervös, sie rochen das heraufziehende Gewitter schon seit Stunden und die Hobbits beruhigten die Pferde mit den Worten dass sie gleich _Bree_ erreicht haben würden und im Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony" waren mit Sicherheit noch zwei Ställe und zwei Zimmer für sie drei frei. Feli seufzte bei diesen verlockenden Worten. Seit Tagen würde sie endlich wieder in einem Bett schlafen. Ihr Rücken war schon ganz verspannt von dem einerseits steinigen oder auch mal morastigen Boden auf dem sie schon geschlafen hatte.

Aber am meisten freute sie sich auf ein Bad und ein nettes kleines Essen, wenn die Hobbits es bezahlten. Irgendwie müsste sie das dann noch zurückzahlen… natürlich wusste sie noch nicht so genau wie, aber irgendetwas würde ihr da schon einfallen.

Es war Frodo der als erster stutzte und bemerkte, dass da vorn etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte heute die Zügel _Mirils_ in der Hand und zog sie straff. Das Pferd wieherte etwas empört, blieb aber nach einem beruhigenden, elbischen Wort stehen. Feli bemerkte es und zog ihrerseits an _Barans_. Sie drehte sich langsam herum.

„Was ist los? Warum halten wir?" fragte sie verdutzt und blickte nervös von einem zum anderen. Die Anspannung war auf Frodos Gesicht deutlich abzulesen und Sam, der sich davon langsam anstecken ließ, schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Warum halten wir, Herr Frodo?" fragte auch er nun und Frodos Augen verengten sich, fixierten etwas in der Ferne. Es schien als könne er es mit blossen Augen nicht erkennen.

Schließlich sagte er: „Irgendetwas stimmt mit der Hecke nicht… und dem Pförtnerhaus am Südtor." Stellte er nun fest und Sam blinzelte erst ehe er dem nun ausgestreckten Arm Frodos folgte und versuchte das zu sehen was sein Herr sah.

Feli versuchte auch etwas am Ende der Straße zu erkennen, aber auch sie schaffte es nicht. Stattdessen glitt ihr Blick die Straße entlang die hinter dem Südtor, wie Frodo es genannt hatte, durch _Bree _hindurch weiter führte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das es doch wahrlich ein bisschen viel Rauch war dass dort aus dem Stadtkern empor stieg.

Sie äußerte ihre Beobachtungen und Sam und Frodo teilten ihre Ansicht.

„Wir sollten uns das mal aus der nähe ansehen!" stellte Frodo entschlossen fest und gab _Miril_ die Sporen. Feli hob noch eine Hand um ihn davon abzuhalten, aber dann war er schon an ihr vorbei geprescht mit direktem Ziel auf das Südtor.

Die Unruhe der beiden Hobbits wuchs je näher sie dem Südtor kamen – oder vielmehr was davon übrig geblieben war. Das Tor gab es hier nicht mehr, jedenfalls nichts was auch nur im Entferntesten darauf hinwies. Die Hecke, von der die Hobbits erzählt hatten, war um das Südtor herum niedergetrampelt worden. Feli musste dabei an eine in Panik geratene Elefantenherde denken die vor ein paar Wilderen flohen, wie sie es einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Aber das hier übertraf die Elefantenherde sogar noch.

Sie blieben ein paar Meter vor dem, was einmal das Südtor hätte sein sollen stehen und blickten die große Südstraße entlang wo noch einzelne mitgerissene Hecken herumlagen. Bretter, grob herausgerissen aus ihren Angeln und anschließend noch niedergetrampelt lagen herum. Das Pförtnerhäuschen, oder jedenfalls das worunter man ein solches verstehen konnte, hatte kein Dach mehr. Bis auf die Grundmauern gab es dort nichts mehr was überhaupt jemals daran hätte erinnern können.

Feli schluckte und hielt krampfhaft _Barans_ Zügel fest, wie um noch irgendeinen Halt zu spüren während Sam und Frodo langsam von _Miril _herabstiegen.

„Wir müssen die Pferde an den Splittern vorbei führen." Mahnte Sam und begann über die kleine Brücke zu laufen, die über den Graben hinweg führte. Das einzige was vom Überfall stehen geblieben war.

„Die Orks haben also nicht nur das Auenland angegriffen, sondern _Bree _auch noch gleich mit." stellte Frodo fest und betrat hinter Sam die Brücke.

Feli war die letzte die von _Baran_ herab stieg, ihn mit zitternden Fingern bei den Zügeln griff und hinter sich her zog.

Langsam klapperten die Hufe über die Holzbrücke. Ansonsten war es Totenstill um sie herum. Wie in einer Geisterstadt, so kam es Feli vor. Ausgestorben und leer war hier alles. Sie hatte erfahren das Orks selten jemanden am Leben ließen… und diese These schien sich hier bewahrheitet zu haben.

Ein leiser Wind kam auf, fegte durch die Straßen _Brees_ hindurch und fegte auch an den drei Freunden vorbei. Die Pferde wieherten aufgebracht und ihre Nüstern hoben und senkten sich während sie ihre Köpfe zur Seite neigten. Auch die Hobbits und Feli taten es ihnen gleich.

„Was… was ist das für ein bestialischer Gestank?" entfuhr es ihr und sie nahm ihren Umhang um sich damit die Nase zuzuhalten. So etwas hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gerochen. Es war als würde ihre Nase aufschreien und ihre Augen zu tränen beginnen sollte sie es noch länger ertragen müssen. Ihr Magen rebellierte… jeglicher Appetit war abgetötet worden.

„Der Geruch des Todes fegt durch die Straße." Kam es gepresst von Sam und auch er hatte den Umhang über seinen Mund und Nase gehalten.

Feli hielt in all ihren Bewegungen inne. Selbst die Luft die sie eigentlich gerade ausatmen wollte, blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken.

„Heisst das... hier… sind…" begann sie stockend doch weiter brauchte sie gar nichts mehr zu sagen denn Frodo nickte ohne sie anzusehen.

Sam war indessen ein Stück weiter voraus gegangen. Hinter den Resten des Pförtnerhauses lag ein großer Teil des Südtores. Es schien als hätte es jemand in zwei Hälften zerbrochen und es wild durch die Gegend geschleudert. Es lag schräg obwohl der Boden hier eben war, etwas befand sich darunter und Sam war es der näher kam um es zu untersuchen. Dabei stöhnte er gequält auf. Fliegen kreisten drum herum und als Sam es leicht anhob und einen kurzen Blick drunter warf, ließ er es sofort wieder fallen als hätte ihn etwas gestochen … oder er hätte etwas sehr Schreckliches gesehen.

„Ich… ich will hier nicht bleiben… können wir nicht aussen rum gehen? Bitte!" Feli kam sich erbärmlich vor während sie dies sagte, aber noch größer war die Angst die sie verspürte während sie an diesem Ort war. Angst, der sich allmählich mit Ekel und tiefer Furcht vermischte. Erst jetzt bekam sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte.

„Hier… hier ist garantiert niemand mehr am Leben. Jeder der sich retten konnte hat das weite gesucht…!" stellte Sam fest während er sich abwandte und in eine andere Richtung starrte.

Frodo, der den bleichen Sam erreicht hatte und ihn und _Miril_ langsam zur großen Oststraße zurückführte, blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war aschfahl und in ihren Augen lag ein stummes Flehen ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, doch Frodo war da ganz anderer Meinung.

„Nein, wir werden hier durch gehen und du wirst sehen worauf du dich eingelassen hast. Jetzt lernst du unsere Gegner kennen und wenn du dann immer noch mit ihnen Kämpfen willst dann kannst du das gerne tun. Flehe drum das Tom Bombadil da ist damit er dich nach Hause bringen kann damit dir das erspart bleibt."

Er deutete geradeaus, die große Oststraße entlang. Feli konnte nicht anders als unter dem vorgehaltenen Umhang gequält aufzustöhnen und seinem ausgestreckten Arm mit dem Blick zu folgen.

Vor ihnen lag eine etwa ein Kilometer lange Straße die erst beinahe in der Dorfmitte einen Knick beschrieb und von den vielen brennenden Häusern weg führte.

Überall an den Häusern, am Wegesrand und in den Gärten deutete alles auf blinde Zerstörungswut, rohe Gewalt und auch deutlich den Tod hin.

Solche Bilder kannte sie bisher nur aus dem Fernsehen oder aus irgendwelchen Filmen, aber so Real war ihr das noch niemals in ihrem Leben begegnet. Natürlich hatte sie Erfahrungen mit dem Tod, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß, nicht in dieser Form, nicht in dieser Wucht, die nun über sie einstürzte wie ein baufälliges Gebäude.

Frodo hatte Recht, so wie Pippin zugerichtet gewesen war und nach dem was sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, konnte es in Hobbingen ganz genauso aussehen wie hier. Eine tiefe Welle von Mitleid und Wut packte sie angesichts dieser Kreaturen die zu so etwas im Stande waren. Andererseits schreckte sie zurück während sie langsam begann den beiden Hobbits und ihrem Pferd zu folgen… Menschen waren genauso dazu in der Lage…

Leichter Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt und sie alle drei stülpten sich ihre Kapuzen wieder über den Kopf. Ein Frösteln nach dem anderen das sich mit dem blanken Entsetzten paarte glitt durch Feli hindurch während sie die große Oststraße durch _Bree _hindurch wanderten. Vergessen war das Bett, vergessen war das Bad… selbst der Hunger hatte sich auf nimmer wieder sehen verabschiedet. Sie hatte das Gefühl niemals wieder in ihrem Leben irgendwelchen Hunger oder sonst irgendetwas zu verspüren. Immer wieder sah sie Blut am Wegesrand und hier und da ein paar verstümmelte Leichen von Wesen oder Menschen die sie nicht mehr zuordnen konnte. Meistens war es nur ein flüchtiger Blick und schon musste sie die Augen zusammenkneifen. Aber sie konnte nicht blind durch die Gegend marschieren, denn dadurch brachte sie nicht nur sich sondern auch _Baran_ in Gefahr. Hier lag soviel Zerstörtes auf dem Wege dass sie beinahe bei jedem dritten Schritt aufpassen musste. Sie wusste es nicht aber ihre Irise waren auf die Größen von Stecknadelköpfen zusammen geschrumpft und unter ihrem linken Auge zuckte es ständig. Ihre Hand war so verkrampft um _Barans _Zügel gelegt dass das weiss an der Haut wieder hervor trat. Ihr Herz schlug wie ein Trommelfeuer gegen ihre Brust und ihre Zunge wanderte unablässig in ihrem Mund hin und her… hin und her… immer wieder hin und her.

Gleichzeitig versuchte sie aber auch sich dagegen anzukämpfen und abzustumpfen, dagegen immun zu werden, daraus Kraft zu schöpfen. Sie wollte nämlich nicht aufgeben, sie wollte den Hobbits noch immer helfen, egal was hier passiert war, egal was noch an Scheußlichkeiten auf sie warteten, egal was noch passieren würde. Sie war hartnäckig und das würde sie auch bleiben, doch leider wusste sie nicht wie lange sie diesem Anblick noch standhalten konnte. Der Geruch trieb ihr das Frühstück in die Kehle und ihr Magen rebellierte einsam aber ebenso hartnäckig dagegen.

Frodo war zufrieden bei diesem Anblick. Er würde sie zurückschicken können und ihr würde nichts passieren. Sie war kuriert von ihrer überstürzten Idee ihnen Helfen zu wollen, davon war er mehr als fest überzeugt. Durch ihre Erzählungen hatte er, genauso wie Sam, erfahren dass das größte Problem dass sie beschäftigte, mal abgesehen davon dass sie wieder zurück in ihre Welt wollte, die bevor stehende Prüfung war. Dort, in ihrem Teil der Welt, gab es keine Kriege, keine ständige Angst. Sie war das harte Leben hier nicht gewohnt. Es war tatsächlich so wie Gandalf es ihm in einer ruhigen Minute gesagt hatte; besser sie kehrte so schnell es ging zurück in ihre Welt, mit ein paar Albträumen, die er ihr nun zeigte ohne dass sie sich noch mehr verletzte als es jetzt schon gesehen war – oder ihr würde noch viel mehr am Ende fehlen als ein Finger…

Felis Herz schlug nicht mehr so heftig gegen ihre Brust als sie endlich die Abzweigung erreicht hatten. Niemand war ihnen bis hierher begegnet, hier war, wie Sam es schon gesagt hatte, niemand mehr am Leben. Alle die sich hatten retten können waren geflohen und hatten lieber die Stadt aufgegeben als ihr eigenes Leben. Jetzt gab es hier nur noch drei Schilder. Eines wies zum Südtor, das zur Wetterspitze zurück führte, von wo sie gekommen waren. Das nächste Schild deutete nach Norden und zeigte das Nordtor das zum Totendeich führen sollte. Und das letzte Schild, das zum Westtor deutete, zeigte ihr Ziel an, das Auenland. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen standen diese drei Schilder noch und sie waren nicht zerstört worden.

„Die Orks haben den Weg nicht gewusst, deshalb haben sie die Schilder nicht zerstört." mutmaßte Frodo und Sam nickte bestätigend während Feli sich von ihnen abwandte und das große Gebäude näher betrachtete, das genau an dieser Abzweigung stand. Ein halb zerbrochenes Schild lag in der zertrümmerten Eingangstür und sie stieß leicht mit dem Fuß daran um es umzudrehen. Ein Pony war darauf abgebildet und sie brauchte nicht zu fragen dass dies das Gasthaus gewesen war in das sie hatten einkehren wollen.

Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und schluckte während sie in das dunkle Innere hinein spähte. Hier war der Geruch des Todes allgegenwärtig. Ein leichtes Knistern das auf ein spärliches Feuer hindeutete, empfing sie und ließ sie leicht zurückzucken. Es war das erste was sie gehört hatte seit dem sie hier in _Bree_ waren, mal abgesehen vom heulen des Windes wenn er um die verlassenen Häuser herumwehte.

Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr an den Ring gedacht aber genau in diesem Augenblick dachte sie an ihn. Er befand sich, wie immer, in ihrer Hosentasche, in der kleinen Schachtel die Elrond ihr geschenkt hatte. Das Verlangen ihn aufzusetzen und wie einen schützenden Mantel um sich auszubreiten war groß, aber sie beherrschte sich, riss sich zusammen.

Ihr Herz begann wieder schneller zu pochen während sie langsam und bedächtig über die Reste des Schildes hinweg stieg und in das Dunkel des Gasthauses eintauchte. Eine innere Stimme in ihr sagte dass das bescheuert war dass sie in dieses verlassene Totenhaus ging und die Toten in ihrer Ruhe störte, eine andere war immer noch fest entschlossen sich an diesen Anblick zu gewöhnen und dies war eines der besten Möglichkeiten dies zu vollenden. Wenn sie es hier schaffte, würde sie es überall schaffen.

Das Knistern war lauter und näher geworden und sie drehte sich ihm entgegen. Es war kein Schwelbrand, es war nur die Ahnung eines Feuers das sich langsam durchs Gebälk fraß und das Haus bald zum Einsturz bringen sollte. Ein kleiner Rauchschwaden drang durch die Wurmstichigen Balken hindurch und verflüchtigte sich durch die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben nach draußen. Die Luft hier drin war stickig und der Rauch ließ alles in einem grauen, gedämpften, schummrigen Licht erscheinen. Jemand würde sagen dass man die Luft zerschneiden könnte.

Feli atmete durch den Umhang hindurch ein und roch sogar so noch den überwältigenden Gestank der ihr beinahe den Verstand raubte.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an dieses graue Schummerlicht hier drinnen und erst jetzt sah sie die ganzen unbewegten Körper die nie wieder eine Handbewegung vollführen könnten, geschweige denn einen Schritt tun würden. Sie waren unwiederbringlich aus dem Leben gerissen und keine Zaubermacht der Welt würde sie wieder zum Leben erwecken.

Ruhig begann sie ein und aus zu atmen während sie sich umsah und ihren Puls versuchte herab sinken zu lassen. Angst war noch immer in ihr wie ein ständiger Begleiter aber sie war kleiner geworden. Beinahe glich es nur noch einem dumpfen Gefühl dass in ihr nagte um nicht in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Kalter Schweiß rann ihr die Schläfen entlang und vielleicht schon zum Einhundertsten Mal fragte sie sich was sie in dieser Gaststätte des Todes verloren hatte als sich mit einem Mal etwas aus der Ecke regte…

Wie versteinert stand sie da, unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. Ihre Augen waren Spiegeleier groß und der Schweiß rann ihr bereits in den Ausschnitt hinein. Vergessen war das Pulsregulieren, ihr Herz pochte wie ein Schmiedehammer gegen ihre Brust und das Adrenalin strömte langsam durch ihren Körper und blockierte das Nachdenken.

Dort… bei den Resten der Theke… dort hatte sich etwas bewegt… etwas Schwarzes, Körperloses. Sie hielt den Atem an und versuchte nicht zu blinzeln, damit ihr nichts entgehen konnte, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Der Rauch war zu dicht hier drin, ihre Augen würden bald anfangen zu tränen. Die Augen schmerzten. Ohne dass sie es wollte begannen ihre Hände zu zittern und vibrieren während das Adrenalin dafür sorgte dass sie einen kleinen Schritt zurücktaumelte. Sie war auf einmal Heilfroh nicht weiter in die Gaststätte hinein gegangen zu sein. Sie spürte den Nieselregen und den kalten Lufthauch wie er um ihre Beine herumwehte als sie sich langsam und bedächtig Rückwärts gehend der Tür näherte. Sie hatte es beinahe geschafft, ihre Haare wurden schon wieder vom leichten Regen benetzt und sie konnte _Barans_ Wiehern deutlich neben ihrem Ohr hören. Als sie vorhin noch ein paar Schritte im Gasthaus stand hatte sie von draußen nichts gehört.

Ein grauenvolles Geräusch erfüllte in diesem Augenblick die Gaststätte und Felis zum zerreißen gespannte Nerven gaben mit einem ächzenden Geräusch nach. Was blieb war die panische Angst angetrieben durch Adrenalin dass sie nun wild um ihre eigene Achse drehen ließ. Sie schrie gegen dieses Geräusch an während sie herumwirbelte, leicht mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen prallte, zurücktaumelte und blind vor panischer Angst hindurch taumelte. Doch sie hatte nicht an das Schild gedacht dass noch auf dem Boden lag. Ohne etwas tun zu können stieß sie mit dem Fuß dagegen und ein beissender Schmerz brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Das nächste was sie spürte war wie ihre Hände auf dem morastigen Boden aufschlugen und sich an diversen Splittern, die hier herumlagen, leicht aufrissen. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, das grauenvolle Geräusch kam näher, durchquerte die Tür und stieß noch einmal einen empörten Laut aus.

Feli schrie ebenfalls, riss beide Arme über ihren Hinterkopf zusammen und drückte ihr Gesicht in den Morast hinein. Etwas flatterte über ihren Kopf hinweg um dann im nächsten Moment zu verschwinden und der zeternde Laut der Krähe hallte noch weit über das Tal des mit Tod gepflasterten _Bree_ hinweg.

…

Hoppla, da sind wir schon wieder am Ende angekommen... hach wie bin ich fies euch an nem Cliffhanger zurück zu lassen, aber ich versuch schon nächstes Wochenende weiter zu schreiben. Freut euch, in zwei Wochen hab ich Herbstferien und statt nur zu lesen und zu lernen und zu zeichnen und faul herumzuliegen werd ich wohl auch mal weiterschreiben.

Des Weiteren wäre nur noch zu sagen: Bleibt mir gewogen grinselt


	38. Ame Regen

**Kapitel 37.**

_ame - Regen_

Schwindelig war ihr als sie nun auf _Baran_ saß und noch immer eine Hand vor ihren Mund hielt. Hätte sie in einen Spiegel schauen können hätte sie dort etwas Käsegrünes mit Augen, Mund und Nase sehen können, aber nicht ihr Gesicht. Starr saß sie da und wippte im Takt mit _Baran_s Schritten auf und ab.

Ihr Magen drehte sich noch immer, vor allem wenn sie an diesen Geruch zurückdachte… dieser Geruch… dieser alles überdeckende Geruch...

Natürlich hatte sie sich übergeben müssen, nach so etwas konnte man einfach nicht anders als sich zu Übergeben, vor allem wenn man diesen Stress und diesen Anblick nicht gewohnt war.

Taumelnd war sie aufgestanden, unter den besorgten Blicken der Hobbits, und hinter dem Gasthaus verschwunden während sie sich mit einer Hand den Magen hielt und mit der anderen Hand ihr Frühstück daran hinderte zu früh den Weg nach draußen zu finden.

Die Geräusche, die sie verursacht hatte, hatte die Hobbits davon abgehalten ihr hinter das Gasthaus zu folgen.

Jetzt, wo sie aus _Bree_ heraus waren und der alten Oststraße Richtung Auenland folgten und den Geruch nach verdorbenen Tomaten langsam hinter sich ließen, war ihr wieder wohler in ihrer Haut.

Mit Frodo und Sam hatte sie seit dem kein weiteres Wort mehr gewechselt. Irgendwie schämte sie sich ihrer eigenen Ängstlichkeit und nur zu Gut wusste sie, dass sie sich die Blöße gegeben hatte. Große Worte… doch nichts dahinter… und zum Ausgleich hatte sie nun auch noch einen widerwärtigen Geschmack auf der Zunge und im ganzen Mund.

Mit noch immer fahrigen Bewegungen zog sie den aus Leder bestehenden Wasserbehälter, der einer Feldflasche sehr ähnlich sah, aus ihrem Rucksack heraus und schraubte den Verschluss mit schweißnassen und kalkweißen Händen auf.

Nachdem sie ein paar Schlucke genommen hatte verging der ekelhafte Geschmack im Mund ein wenig. Sie war fest entschlossen sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie angespannt sie wirklich war. Ihr war nämlich noch ein dunkler Gedanke gekommen… was war wenn es in Hobbingen und im ganzen restlichen Auenland genauso aussah? Konnte sie einen solchen Anblick noch einmal ertragen?

Sie schluckte und blickte zu den beiden schweigenden Hobbits herüber, die sich tief in ihre Umhänge gehüllt hatten und eine halbe Pferdelänge neben ihr ritten. Sie konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, sie waren unter den Kapuzen verschwunden. Ob beide das gleiche dachten wie sie selbst?

Leichter einsetzender Nieselregen brachte sie aus ihren Gedankengängen und zerstreut verschloss sie ihren Wasserlederbeutel.

Schummrig legte sich eine leise Nebelschwade über den Boden und begann um die Beine der Pferde herumzuwabern. Unruhig schnaubten sie während es langsam begann immer dunkler um sie herum zu werden. Ein leichtes Frösteln überkam Feli während sie noch einmal zurück blickte. Die Straße hatte einen leichten Bogen beschrieben und lag nun hinter einem kleinen Wäldchen, das am Rande von _Bree _stand. Sie war erleichtert dass ihr der Anblick der Geisterstadt erspart blieb.

„Hier werden wir die Straße verlassen und über die Wiese reiten. Tom Bombadils Haus liegt abseits der Straße."

Feli schrak zusammen. Die Stimme drang dröhnend in diese laute Stille hinein. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder herum und bemerkte dass Frodo sich halb zu ihr herumgedreht hatte und ihr das Gesicht zuwandte.

„Du solltest deine Kapuze überziehen. Der Nieselregen wird Stärker." meinte er tonlos und drehte sich wieder herum.

Feli war so verdutzt, dass sie den Ratschlag Frodos sogleich befolgte und die Kapuze über ihren Kopf zog. Er sollte Recht behalten. Der Regen wurde schlimmer während sie ihre Pferde von der Straße lenkten und die Hufe der Pferde in aufgeweichtes Grasland hinabtauchten… beinahe lautlos.

Sie blickte zu Boden und konnte die Hufe der Pferde nicht sehen. Sie konnte sie kaum noch hören, außer wenn das Gras unter ihren Hufen Laut gab.

„Ist es nicht gefährlich bei diesem Nebel und dem Regen durch das Gras zu reiten?" warf Feli, beinahe wie von selbst in die Stille hinein und dieses Mal war es Sam er sich herumdrehte, sie anblinzelte ehe Frodo sprach: „Es ist gefährlich, aber wenn wir noch mehr Zeit verlieren könnte es für das Auenland zu spät sein…"

Somit bestätigten sich Felis Gedankengänge in einem einzigen Satz…

Der Regen wurde noch stärker und leichtes Grollen war in der Ferne zu hören. Ein leichtes Frühlingsgewitter, hatte Sam es genannt, aber so ganz sicher war Feli sich da nicht. Es zog immer schneller heran und der Nebel wurde auch immer dichter. Die Hufe der Pferde versanken immer tiefer in dem matschigen, aufgeweichten Boden und Feli fühlte sich ein bisschen an ihre Kindheit zurück erinnert, wenn sie mit ihren Gummistiefeln durch den größten Matsch gepatscht war. Dieses hier hörte sich so ähnlich an. Damals war es ein herrlicher Spaß gewesen. Jetzt war es alles andere als ein Spaß.

Um sie herum begann sich, wie um einen Kontrast zu bilden, die Dunkelheit auszubreiten während vom Boden der Nebel empor stieg.

„Das ist nicht die heraufziehende Nacht, es sind die Gewitterwolken vor uns." meinte Sam erläuternd während Feli nach vorn schaute und bereits einige Wetterleuchten in der Ferne sehen konnte. Das Grollen des sich langsam nähernden Donners löste nicht nur in Feli ein spinnennetzartiges Unbehagen aus.

Der Hunger und die Müdigkeit nagten nun in allen von ihnen. Nachdem sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatten in _Bree _die Nacht zu verbringen und auch dort zu essen, war ihnen der Hunger gründlich vergangen als sie _Bree _durchwandert hatten. Jetzt, nachdem sie das vor sich hin faulende Dorf weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, kehrten der Hunger und die Müdigkeit zurück und jetzt war sogar Feli bereit zu hoffen dass Tom Bombadil da war, mitsamt seinem Haus. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Bett, einem Bad, etwas zu Essen und vor allem Ruhe.

Ihr Magen meldete sich zu Wort und ihr Körper bebte im Takt. Seit dem es sich ihr Essen anders überlegt hatte war ihr Magen leer geblieben. Bis jetzt war das auch kein Problem gewesen, doch die Anspannung war gewichen und der nagende Hunger breitete sich aus. Irgendwie hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl dass die nächste Mahlzeit noch in weite Ferne lag…

Frierend schlang sie ihren freien Arm um ihren Körper während der andere unablässig _Baran_s Zügel hielt. Sie wechselte die Hände ab. Die nasse Kälte um sie herum ließ die Hände rot werden und schmerzen.

Darum, dass sie jetzt noch nicht nach Hause wollte würde sie sich später kümmern, jetzt waren die niederen Bedürfnisse erstmal wichtiger.

Außerdem wollte sie aus diesem verdammten heraufziehenden Gewitter heraus. Jedes Kind wusste dass es gefährlich war sich bei einem Gewitter auf einem Feld oder Wiese oder sonst irgendeiner offenen Fläche aufzuhalten und zu Pferd waren sie sogar noch ein selbst ernanntes Ziel. Ein Blitz zuckte gespenstisch von einer Wolke zur nächsten, das Grollen des Donners näherte sich.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis wir Tom Bombadils Haus erreichen?" fragte sie leise und hoffnungsvoll in die Stille hinein. Irgendwie überkam sie ein Paranoiatisches Gefühl wenn sie daran dachte Laut zu reden… so als könnte sie mit der lauten Stimme das Gewitter in ihre Richtung locken.

„Noch etwas weniger als eine Meile…," wisperte Sam ohne sich herum zu drehen.

„Bete darum dass, wenn Tom Bombadil schon nicht da ist, wenigstens sein Haus noch steht und…," ein gewaltiges Krachen erfüllten die Luft und schnitt Frodos Satz ehe er ihn beenden konnte. Doch Feli und auch Sam konnten sich bereits denken was er sagen wollte.

Der Nebel, vom aufkommenden Wind angetrieben, stob wie eine Herde aufgescheuchter, weißer Hühner nach allen Seiten davon. Die Pferde wieherten ängstlich und auch Feli war nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.

Sie bemerkte dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher als irgendeinen Unterschlupf in den sie sich verkriechen konnten und warten bis das Schlimmste vorbei war. Die niedersten Instinkte meldeten sich immer dann wenn der Verstand hinderlich war.

Unruhig blickte sie sich aus der Kapuze heraus und fröstelte wieder. Der Wind hatte den Nebelteppich beinahe vollständig vertrieben,

Die weißen Hühner sind im Stall… , dachte sie Zusammenhangslos,

und die feste Masse der erdrückenden Dunkelheit schnürte ihr beinahe die Kehle zusammen.

Wieder krachte es, dieses Mal noch näher und sie wusste, wenn sie nicht bald das Haus von Tom Bombadil erreichten, würden sie noch vom Blitz getroffen werden.

Inmitten im Schein des nächsten Blitzes sahen sie etwas aufflackern. Die Pferde wieherten während Sam rief: „Da vorne ist es… das Haus von Tom Bombadil…"

So schnell es der aufgeweichte Boden den Hufen der Pferde erlaubte, ritten sie voran und erreichten den windschiefen Gartenzaun als ein Blitz alles Erhellte. In diesen kurzen Moment erhaschte Feli einen Blick, der ihr gar nicht gefiel. Der Gartenzaun war ja schon in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, aber das Haus selbst sah noch Verwahrloster aus. Einige Fensterläden hingen schief in ihren Angeln. Einige Ziegel auf dem Dach fehlten… ( Es wird sehr Nass darin sein! ) … der Putz hatte Risse, die Tür stand sperrangelweit auf… und noch während der Blitz das ganze erhellte sah sie, wie die Tür wie von Geisterhand zurück schwang.

Im nächsten Moment, in der Dunkelheit, krachte die Haustür in die Angeln hinein und bildete einen mürben Kontrast zu dem immer stärker werdenden Regen um sie herum. Sie alle drei zuckten zusammen. Eines der Pferde wieherte ängstlich und Feli hatte Mühe _Baran_ an seinen Zügeln zu halten. Er war drauf und dran auszubrechen.

„Der Wind hat nur die Tür zugeschlagen." sagte Sam, mehr zu sich selbst, in den mittlerweile tosenden Wind hinein während er hinter Frodo von _Miril _stieg und dieser es ihm gleich tat.

An den Zügeln führend kämpfte er sich durch den vom Wind gepeitschten Regen zur Tür herüber, die wieder mit einem lauten Krachen kundtat, dass sie noch existierte.

Feli selbst stieg hastig von _Baran_ und ihre Turnschuhe patschten in den morastigen Boden. Kaltes Wasser floss ihr in die Schuhe hinein und mit einem angewiderten Laut begann sie mit quietschenden Schuhen und _Baran_ an den Zügeln den Hobbits zu folgen.

„Hier ist schon lange niemand mehr gewesen." murmelte Sam und _Miril _schnaubte leise. Er war froh aus dem peitschenden Regen und dem Gewitter, dass ihm solche Angst bereitet hatte, raus zu sein. Feli und Frodo folgten sogleich mit _Baran_ ins Haus hinein.

Normalerweise hätten die Pferde in den Stall gehört und normalerweise hätten sie auch gar nicht in den Eingangsbereich gepasst, wegen der ganzen Möbel, aber als ein zuckender Blitz alles erhellte, ehe Sam die Tür hinter ihnen schließen konnte, sahen sie alle dass es außer einer dicken Staubschicht und ein paar kleineren Rinnsalen nichts gab. Die Dielenbretter hatten sich bereits verbogen, durch die stetige Feuchtigkeit die durch die undichten Stellen im Dach verursacht wurden.

Eine nass-feuchte Luft schlug ihnen alle entgegen. Feli schoss bei dem Geruch ein einziges Wort durch den Sinn: Moder.

Soviel stand fest, das Haus von Tom Bombadil war da, aber er selbst war es nicht. Und auch von Goldbeere, seiner liebreizenden Frau, so wie es die Hobbits ihr berichtet hatten, war nichts zu sehen.

Der Regen peitschte gegen die Wände und die Balken ächzten unter der Last. Überall knirschte und knackte es… Tropfen fielen zu Boden an den Stellen, wo das Dach undicht war.

Die Pferde wieherten während die Hobbits und Feli sie aus dem Eingangsbereich herausführten und vorsichtig von einer offenen Tür zur nächsten glitten. Sie spähten in alle Räume und zogen die Türen zu, wenn sie feststellten dass auch sie unmöbliert waren und die Fensterscheiben zerschlagen. Der Wind ließ die Fensterläden immer wieder gegen die Wand krachen und tauchte alles in dieser Dunkelheit in eine unheimliche Atmosphäre.

„Ich werde uns Licht machen." meinte Sam als er die vierte Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte und das spärliche Licht, das durch die beiden Fenster an der Front nicht mehr ausreichten. Ein Blitz zuckte und erhellte den Korridor während Sam aus dem Rucksack eine Fackel zog und sie entflammte. Wie zur Antwort gellte noch ein Blitz zum Fenster herein und ein Donner krachte ganz in ihrer nähe ein. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen vibrierte.

„Das Gewitter ist nun direkt über uns… Valinor sei Dank sind wir hier einigermaßen sicher." meinte Sam während die entflammte Fackel in seiner Faust vibrierte.

Im flackernden Schein der Fackel sah Feli dass die Hobbits genauso angespannt waren wie sie selbst. Fröstelnd schlang sie einen Arm um ihre Taille und _Baran_ rieb seinen Kopf an ihren.

„Schon gut, hier sind wir sicher…" murmelte sie etwas unsicher und schluckte als die Hobbits ihrem Blick auswichen und sich der letzten offenen Tür zuwandten.

„Hier ist nur ein zerbrochenes Fenster, es regnet nicht so stark herein. Hier können wir bleiben." meinte Sam erleichtert und führte _Miril _in das Zimmer hinein.

Feli folgte mit _Baran_ und Frodo. Gespenstisch flackerte die Fackel und warf unheimliche, zuckende Schatten an den Wänden wider. Frodo schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und der Durchzug ließ sofort nach. Ein Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung entglitt Feli während die Pferde unter knirschenden Dielenbrettern langsam in das Innere des Raumes vordrangen. Es würde gerade für sie drei und die beiden Pferde ausreichen.

Feli fühlte sich unwohl in ihren nassen Schuhen und setzte sich auf den Boden um sie auszuziehen. Eigentlich hätten sie jetzt alle ein Bad gebraucht, sie riskierten alle eine ziemlich heftige Erkältung, aber in dieser Situation ein Bad zu nehmen glich dem Wunschdenken mit dem Handy telefonieren zu können…

„Wo ist nur Tom Bombadil…?" flüsterte Frodo und lehnte sich an _Miril, _der auf dem Boden hockte wie im Stall und die Hufe halb unter den Körper geschoben hatte. Sam, der gerade dabei war die Fensterläden mit einem Seil zu verbinden, damit wenigstens der ärgste Regen draussen blieb, drehte sich leicht herum. Das Feuer, das sie in der Mitte des Raumes entfacht hatten, knackte bedrohlich.

„Es ist wie ich es gesagt habe… er ist in meiner Welt…" stellte Feli fest und wrang ihre nassen Socken aus. Ihre Turnschuhe hatten schon bessere Tage gesehen. Einer ihrer Schnürsenkel war zerrissen und sie fragte sich wie sie das wohl flicken sollte. Hier gab es keine Geschäfte wo man mal eben hingehen konnte und sich so etwas besorgen…

Sie selbst lehnte an _Baran_ und genoss die Wärme die das Tier abgab. Von zeit zu zeit stieß er sie mit der Schnauze an und wieherte leise während sie dem Pferd über die Flanken strich.

„Aber wenn die Elben doch berichtet haben dass sein Haus verschwunden ist… wieso ist es jetzt wieder da?" warf Sam in die Runde hinein doch da waren beide, Feli und Frodo überfragt.

„Vielleicht haben die Elben das Haus einfach nicht gefunden?" mutmaßte Feli, doch die Hobbits schüttelten entschieden die Köpfe. Die Elben kannten ihn schließlich schon länger als sie selbst. Sie hätten das Haus garantiert nicht übersehen.

„Was ich nur nicht verstehe ist, wieso bringt er dich mit dem Ring in diese Welt und lässt dich dann hier?" Feli blickte erstaunt auf und in Frodos Fragendes Gesicht.

„Vielleicht schickt er ja gerne Leute in andere Welten... wer weiß...", zuckte Feil gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Ihr war das im Moment egal. Zwar wollte sie nach wie vor nach Hause, aber sie war froh dass es doch noch etwas verschoben worden war. Immerhin hatte sie vorher eine Schuld zu begleichen.

„Deinen Zynismus kannst du dir sparen!" stieß Frodo erbost in ihre Richtung und Feli blickte getroffen auf. Ja, sie war damit zu weit gegangen. Aber andererseits, wer war es denn gewesen der sie auf diesem Wege zurückschicken wollte? Sie oder die Hobbits!

Trotzdem senkte sie den Kopf und murmelte: „Entschuldigung, war nicht so gemeint."

„Du hast doch gesehen was in _Bree _passiert ist!" begann Frodo, der jetzt aufgestachelt worden war. „Du hast es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen und dein Magen hat sich auch nicht gerade Positiv dazu geäußert…außerdem…"

Ein Donnergrollen durchzog die Luft und der Blitz zirkulierte durch die Luft.

Feli war es nun zu Bunt, immer wieder dieselbe Diskussion. Hier als Frau durch die Landen zu reisen und ein bisschen zu helfen war wohl nur Ortsansässigen und Elben gestattet, oder wie sah das aus!

Erbost knallte sie die nassen Socken auf den Boden, wo sie mit einem patschenden Geräusch liegen blieben.

Sam, der die Fensterläden zusammengebunden hatte und sich gerade zu ihnen gesellte, zuckte zusammen.

„Dir war doch, genauso wie mir klar, dass es auch sein kann dass Tom Bombadil nicht hier ist und dass er mich nicht zurückschicken kann…!"

„Mir kommt es fast so vor als hättest du dir genau DAS gewünscht!" stieß Frodo zurück. „Du hast immer noch nicht begriffen wo du hier eigentlich bist!"

„Natürlich habe ich das begriffen. Ich kann helfen… gebt mir doch mal eine Chance! Bis jetzt hatte ich ja nicht mal die um mich zu beweisen! Oder soll ich hier zurückbleiben?"

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte ums Haus herum und sie sah wie Frodo den Kopf leicht schräg neigte. Sie konnte sogar sehen wie seine Zähne hinter den Lippen auf und ab mahlten.

Spiegeleiergroß waren ihre Augen und ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Das kann… nicht dein Ernst sein…" murmelte sie, beinahe wäre es im dröhnen des Regens untergegangen. Wie von selbst erhob sie sich, eine drohende und dennoch enttäuschte Person stand nun vor ihnen, auf tropfnassen Füßen, die die Farben von frischen Kirschen angenommen hatten. Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen oder wütend sein sollte.

„Und was hätte ich hier dann deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?" rief sie in die Stille hinein. Selbst der Regen schien für einen Moment ausgesetzt zu haben.

„Wir hätten Gandalf eine Nachricht zukommen lassen dass du dich hier befindest und er hätte dich abgeholt." warf nun Sam in den Raum hinein und Feli blinzelte. Sie war fassungslos.

„Ich bin doch kein Hund den ihr einfach an den nächsten Pfahl binden könnt wenn ihr nicht mehr weiter wisst was ihr mit ihm tun sollt!" rief sie erbost.

„Natürlich bist du das nicht, aber anders verstehst du es doch nicht. Wir wollen dir nichts böses, wir wollen dich nur vor dem Bösen bewahren…", rief Frodo und Sam fügte hinzu „…und schließlich, ist da ja auch noch der Ring."

„Der Ring, der Ring… immer nur der verfluchte Ring…", stieß sie hervor und rieb sich hektisch die Schläfen. In ihrem Kopf pochte es, das Verlangen schlug über ihr zusammen wie eine gewaltige Welle und begann sie unter Wasser zu drücken, ihr die Luft abzuschnüren und langsam ertrinken zu lassen. „Ich dachte diese Diskussion hatten wir schon zur genüge, oder etwa nicht?"

Ein krachendes Geräusch riss alle aus der brodelnden Luft, die sich gerade im Zimmer breit machte. Ein Zischen folgte und ein ächzen schloss sich dem an.

„Was…?" begann Sam und drehte sich zum Fenster herum. Genau in diesem Augenblick schlugen die beiden Fensterläden, die er gerade mühsam zusammengebunden hatte, nach innen und zerschmetterten durch die Wucht an der Wand. Ein peitschender Sturm erfüllte den Raum. Der Regen und das Gewitter waren nicht vorbei, es hatte sich nur in einen Orkan verwandelt, der nun den gesamten Raum einnahm. Feil riss ihre Arme empor und versuchte ihr Gesicht vor dem peitschenden Sturm zu schützen während die Hobbits aufsprangen.

Die Pferde wieherten aufgeregt, sprangen auf und rannten auf die Tür zu, traten sie ein und rannten in wilder Panik auf den Flur hinaus. Ein gewaltiger Durchzug entstand, riss an ihrem Umhang und ihren Haaren…

Feli war die einzige die bemerkt hatte, dass die Pferde aus dem Raum gestürmt waren. Die Hobbits waren sofort aufgesprungen und hatten mittels wilden Rufen sich beide zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie das Fenster abdichten mussten wenn sie nicht davon geweht werden sollten. Also waren sie nun damit beschäftigt ein paar Dielenbretter, die aufgeweicht vom Regen, aus dem Boden herausragten, heraus zu brechen um damit das Fenster abzudichten. Es war ein unterfangen wie der Kampf gegen Windmühlen.

„Nein… nicht… wir müssen hier raus…!" schrie Feli als sie langsam näher taumelte und im nächsten aufflackernden Blitz etwas erblickte, dass ihr förmlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Die Pferde hatten es gespürt und Feli hatte es gesehen… jetzt lag es an ihr zu handeln.

„Wir müssen hier raus!" schrie sie gegen das Tosen an und taumelte zu den beiden Hobbits herüber, die nahe am Fenster standen.

Bedrohlich schwankte der Baum, der in direkter Richtung zum Fenster hin stand. Die wenigen Blätter, die er wohl schon getragen hatte, waren ihm allesamt herausgerissen worden. Die Äste waren beinahe wie Fangarme, die immer wieder in Richtung des Fensters stießen. Der ganze Stamm schwankte mit. Der Boden war aufgeweicht… es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Lasst das Holz, wir müssen hier raus!" schrie sie gegen das Tosen des Windes an und griff nach den Hemdkragen der beiden Hobbits.

„Lass uns los… wir müssen das hier zu Ende bringen… fang lieber die Pferde wieder ein…!" stieß Sam hervor, der das verschwinden der Pferde wenigstens registriert hatte, aber nicht mit einer drohenden Gefahr in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Ärgerlich biss Feli die Zähne aufeinander als der Baum vor dem Fenster ein ächzendes und stöhnendes Geräusch von sich gab. Das war das Geräusch, das selbst über den tosenden und peitschenden Regensturm noch hinweg zu hören war und sie drehten ihre Köpfe herum.

Wie in Trance blickten die beiden Hobbits auf, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten wie hypnotisierte Kaninchen in den Lauf einer Waffe… nur war das hier keine Waffe, sondern ein vier Meter hohes Baumgeschoss.

Ein Blitz zuckte gespenstisch und jeder einzelne Ast wurde zu einem greifenden Fangarm, der sich in Richtung Fenster ausstreckte und nach ihnen greifen wollte.

Feli war es nun die ihre Nerven behielt und wenigstens eine wage Vorstellung von dem hatte, was sie nun tun musste. Sie verfestigte ihren Griff um die Kragen der Hobbits und riss sie rückwärts zu sich herüber, weg vom Fenster. Genau in diesem Augenblick wankte der Baum noch einmal zurück, wie um noch einmal Schwung zu holen, und begann, angetrieben durch den peitschenden Sturm, direkt in ihre Richtung zu fallen…

Die alte Wand gab sofort, und ohne nennenswerten Widerstand, dem gewaltigen Schwung des Baumes nach und breitete nun seine Äste in den Raum hinein aus. Krachend stürzte das Holz der Wand auf den Boden und polternd folgte der Stamm des Baumes.

Äste streiften an den Wänden entlang, Donner rollte über das Haus hinweg und ein Blitz warf Funken sprühend seine Anwesenheit dazu.

Feli, die nun durch zwei kleinere Gewichte belastet wurde und gleichzeitig noch gegen den peitschenden Orkan ankämpfen musste, rutschte auf einer kleinen Pfütze nahe der Tür aus. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten und stolperte Rückwärts durch den Türrahmen, genau an den zersplitterten Resten der Tür vorbei und glitt mit den beiden Hobbits hindurch, gerade in dem Augenblick, dass die Äste hart den Boden berührte auf dem sie gerade noch gestanden hatten.

Keuchend flog sie rückwärts in den Korridor hinein, das wiehern der beiden Pferde stach ihr ins Ohr hinein während sie mit dem Hinterkopf auf den harten Boden aufschlug.

Sterne tanzten ihr vor den Augen herum und die ganze dunkle Welt schien sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen.

Wie von selbst ließen ihre Hände die Hemdkragen los um sich nun endlich um ihren eigenen Kopf zu kümmern. Ein dumpfer Schmerz meldete sich noch zu Wort und gesellte sich zu den Kopfschmerzen auf dem Hinterkopf…

Ein paar Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen die Denkfähigkeit ,

Er kam von ihren Fusssohlen, doch darum konnte sie sich im Moment nicht kümmern.

Benommen richtete sie sich ein Stück auf, der peitschende Sturm und der Regen traf sie immer wieder im Gesicht und rissen an ihren Haaren, peitschten ihr in die Augen und versperrten ihr die Sicht, die sich im nächsten Moment vertrübte und schließlich in Dunkelheit hinab glitt….

Sie erwachte weil etwas ihren Kragen hinab kroch… etwas kaltes… glitschiges, Nasses…

Sofort riss sie ihre Augen auf und spürte wie das eiskalte Wasser langsam in den Kragen ihrer Kapuze hinein floss, an ihren Schultern vorbei und den Rücken hinab wanderte.

Erst im nächsten Moment merkte sie, dass es heller Tag war.


End file.
